Nine Tailed Alchemist
by Steel Scale
Summary: Cowritten between Steel Scale and Lord Maximus. No summary!
1. Chapter 1

Nine Tailed Alchemist

Nine Tailed Alchemist

We made this so sadistic and so bloody; you may want to consider having a barf bag, or twenty, we are not responsible for partially barfed up organs, weird spasms, loss of hearing, sight, taste, or any other senses; we are not responsible for the multiple villains that are most likely crapping their pants now that they realize I will kill them off very painfully, or any loss of the ability to give birth, detect perverts, emos, and snake pedophiles. I am responsible for the impending deaths of several villains, other villains turning hero, heroes turning villain, demons being trapped in children, the creation of an army of alien were wolves, orbital bombardments against random places, and causing chaos for the heck of it.

I don't own Naruto!

Naruto: Damn right! And will you quit talking and start typing!?

Me: Shut up or I'll be responsible for this becoming a naru/sasu story too.

Naruto: (Crawls into a corner and curls up into a ball)

Me: Good boy, have a treat. (gives him a cup of ramen) And by the way, I've decided that in this story, to avoid confusion, Alphonse will be his regular age, not younger due to his body being stuck in the gate.

NO DEMONS WERE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS STORY!

969067809567908587905689967695809585069

Chapter One: Prologue

Munich, Germany, 1927

Twenty-two year old Edward Elric sat crouched behind a crate, gripping a pistol as he watched men in Nazi uniforms paint an area of the floor of the warehouse a black color. His twenty-one year old brother, Alphonse Elric, sat next to him, another pistol clutched in his hand. The two young men wore black clothing, with the red symbol of a cross and a snake beneath a crown on the back of the trench coats they wore, flamel crosses. They had been waiting for hours for the soldiers to arrive, most men would have left or fallen asleep hours ago, impatient, but these two were determined when they heard what these idiots were up to. These two had been chasing these people for the last four years, trying to stop what they were doing before they could complete what had been attempted four years ago, the very event that lead up to this moment.

Edward's appearance was considered odd to some people, he had long golden hair that was tied into a pony tail, and golden eyes that looked like coins. He would have been considered a midget four years ago, when he was under sized for an eighteen year old, but now he was 5'9, which was good for him and the people that called him short, due to the fact that he wasn't forced to leave them in a hospital anymore. He had lightly tanned skin, and hidden beneath his clothes were his greatest secret, one that he has hidden from the world, fearing that this ...barbaric world would fight over it, the very nature of almost every human. They were his auto mail limbs, still as good as the day he received them four years ago from Winry Rockbell, the young women who made them, they were a mechanic's dream in this world, metal limbs that worked and acted as limbs, and a good defense against a blade or something very hard, but he never tested this, he remembered what happened when he broke his last set, he wouldn't storm that beach alone. He had added something to them after many tests, a slit in the fore arm, hiding a 30 cm blade beneath it, it was sharp enough to cut through anything besides most rocks or metals.

Alphonse had eyes that matched Edward's, but had brown hair that was also tied into a pony tail. He was the same height as Ed, which annoyed the older Elric on the inside, but had a rounder face, and a more pinkish tinge to his skin. He still looked like a child, despite his height and the fact that he was skilled enough to snap a full grown man's neck. He wore gloves with odd red symbols on it, a reminder he kept of home, of Amestris. He was an alchemist of that world, and younger brother of the State Alchemist, Major Edward Elric, known as the Full Metal Alchemist.

"Look, their done." Edward whispered.

The soldiers stood back, revealing an odd circular symbol. Edward recognized it. It was a transmutation circle, the very thing that allowed an alchemist to perform the art of alchemy. His knuckles whitened as he gripped his pistol, he clenched his teeth. "The fools, their still at it."

"We'll have to teach them a lesson, again." Alphonse said as he loaded his gun.

00680806-089907-007996786-760-653625434

Konoha, Fire Country

The Kyuubi roared as it brought its tails down on the forest infront of it, the red chakra layer around the tails sent the trees bursting into flames before the tails themselves sent what was left of them along with tons of dirt and rock flying into the air. Hundreds of shinobi dodged out of the way as the earth was torn up and sent flying into the air. Humans screamed in pain before they were incinerated by the demonic chakra. The survivors stared up at the force of nature as it continued across the forest of Hi no Kuni towards Konoha, tearing up the earth as it went. Several fire and wind jutsu were sent after it, but bounced off of the shield of chakra that formed around it.

"Hold it back; don't let it near the village!" An ANBU yelled as several ANBU positioned themselves at 10 meter intervals infront of the Kyuubi, and formed hand seals. "Fire Style: River of Fire!" Twenty pillars of fire shot from the ground and into the sky, arced, and slammed into the Kyuubi.

9786589675498646488964657893678936734897

"Durch das Licht der Hüterin der nächsten Welt, die Schatten der neun tailed Königin, wir, die Bediensteten dieser Welt ist wahr Herrscher betteln, dass das Tor zur Welt einmal über uns geöffnet werden, so dass unsere heiligen Kreuzzug Mai fortgesetzt werden." A woman in a black and green cloak said as she stood in the middle of the circle, she was chanting what Ed had discovered was a form of chant that could activate a transmutation circle over the years he and Al had chased the Thule soldiers. The idiots didn't even know all they had to do was say 'Transmute'!

The circle started to glow a bright purple, Ed knew he had to act now. He and Al leaped over the crate, guns raised.

"Step away from the-!" Ed started, but was stopped when the entire room was consumed by a light that came from the circle.

843678393589630630653056378053895303630856

"Hm?" The Gate said as it felt something force it open. "Human transmutation again?"

"Close." A voice said as a cloaked form emerged from the opened doors.

"Elric?" The Gate asked in a bored tone.

"Not exactly." The young man said as he chuckled, he looked up at the statue at the top of the huge set of doors.

"Who are you?" The Gate asked as it used the statue's eyes to see the newcomer.

The figure revealed his face to the gate, drawing what appeared to be a gasp from it; the man put his hood back up. "I just liked how he looked, and how he can use alchemy without a circle, so I decided to borrow this."

"You have no right, that body is mine by right." The Gate said, not even sounding annoyed.

"Oh, right, I forgot about your laws." The imposter said before he pulled his sleeve back, revealing a blood red symbol on the bicep.

It looked like a circle at first, but the gate began to recognize parts of it. It was a cross with a snake wrapped around it's length within another snake that formed the circle. A cross between the flamel cross and the ouroboros mark each homunculus has, it had seven stars around it. He said in a voice matching Hoenheim Elric. "I am beyond those laws now, I, am Sin!"

He turned into a black mist, and charged at the gate. The Gate roared. "Yes! Return to your prison, and stay there!" It opened it's doors.

Sin laughed as he reached the doors, where hundreds of eyes stared at him. "Fool, I just said I am beyond your laws."

CLAP!

Sin had returned to his human form, and clapped his hands together. He smacked both hands onto the writhing mass of hidden bodies as he reached them, and somehow went through them before they could grab him. He laughed as he passed through the gate. "Too easy, you're getting rusty!"

Before the Gate could bring him back, it was too late; he had crossed into another world. "This isn't good, how do I defeat something that defies even me?" He thought for a few minutes. "Of course, with another who defies me!" He stopped. "Wait, that scum took his body, damn it! What now!" He searched the world Sin had gone to, searching for somebody to do the job for him. If it had a mouth, it would have grinned. "Perfect. I am a genius!"

847369386790262354232345423542378523895623

Ed woke up in a void of gold; he stared around, slowly beginning to recognize it. He began to hyperventilate. "No!"

"Yes..." A deep voice droned.

He spun around, and was nearly reduced to tears. Infront of him was the very thing that had haunted him ever since he was a child, the Gate of all truths.

"Edward Elric...I have waited to see you...ever since you cheated me of your soul six years ago..." The voice droned.

"What do you want!?" He shouted.

"I intend to only show you the fruit of the Thule Society's labors..." The Gate responded.

"What are you on about now?" Ed asked.

"When those humans activated the circle, they made a mistake, the circle they used was one that was meant to summon the seven homunculi, but the circle was incorrectly made." The Gate responded. "They instead had nearly summoned the seven crystals used to sustain the seven, but the fragments were stuck half way through, and were welded together, along with the souls of the humans who activated the circle, creating one homunculus from the seven fragments, one with each ability of the seven, and more. He forced me open, and went through to another world, one different from either you have been to."

"Who is he?" Ed asked as he approached the gate.

"He told me his name as he passed onto the realm I have not known of until now, he calls himself Sin." The gate answered him.

"Ok, One: What does this have to do with me? And two: How'd he go so quickly? I just got here." Ed asked.

"You've been unconscious for ten minutes, now be silent and let me speak. There is a soul in this new world that can stand against Sin, but he must use alchemy if he is to end Sin's life, he was made by alchemy, so only alchemy may destroy him." The Gate said. "Your body cannot pass onto the next world, but your mind and soul may be sent there."

"I already don't like this." Ed said meekly. "And why can't my body pass over?"

"Well...I can't tell you. The gate said awkwardly.

"HEY NO FAIR, I SHOULD ATLEAST HAVE AN EXPLANATION!" Ed yelled.

"BE SILENT! YOU WILL HAVE YOUR BODY BACK AFTER THIS IS OVER!" The Gate roared before it calmed down.

"I will send you into the body of a demonic being who will soon be sealed into this child, from there, you will teach that child all you can, until he can fight Sin on his own." The gate rumbled. "If you do this, I will return you to the world you were born in, exactly at the time after you sealed off Earth from your world."

Ed's eyes widened. "You're handing out deals like that? And what about-?"

"I offer this because this mission will take a long time, the reward will have to be worth the journey." The Gate cut him off. "Equivalent exchange, the law you're family has had a habit of breaking."

Before Ed could say anything, the Gate roared. "Now go! With every second we waste, the stronger Sin will become!"

It opened, and a million whispering voices filled the air, a hundred sets of eyes stared at him, followed by hundreds of arms that reached out. He didn't even try to fight; he just stared at the black void. He whispered one thing before he vanished into the gate. "What about Al...?"

864783725952389752396258925892529828052987

"Reaper Death Seal!" Minato Namikaze, the yondaime hokage, yelled as the shinigami appeared behind him.

The Kyuubi froze as the god of death reached through the yondaime, and then through an infant he held in his hands, and shot forward at the speed of sound, grabbing the Kyuubi by the throat. It roared as it struggled, but it couldn't even budge. Its blood red eyes stared at the yondaime as the hand began to pull out the Kyuubi's soul. Before the demon's soul was completely absorbed, the blood red eyes turned a soft gold, which vanished as the demon lord's body faded into dust as its soul was sealed into the infant.

Minato stared at what was left of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, he said in a strained voice. "It is finally done."

Suddenly, a burst of pain spread from his heart, he fell to his knees, one hand clutching the infant as what looked like whisker marks burned into the child's pink skin. Behind him, the shinigami was devouring his soul. Minato formed a one handed seal, and vanished in a puff of smoke. He reappeared at the Hokage Tower, in his office. He put the infant on his couch and wrote a note to explain everything to Sarutobi.

He stared at Naruto, and gasped as a golden light formed on the area where the seal formed. He looked at it, it was a cross that went through the seal, which was now made up of a snake, and there was a crown over it. He was surprised again when Naruto' eyes opened, one was blue, but one was gold, like a coin. He gasped for breath as his life faded away. "Naruto, what's happened to you?"

As he heard the door open, he fell to the floor, his soul was gone. Minato Namikaze was dead.

"Minato!" Sarutobi yelled as he ran to the yondaime.

He yelled and shook him by his shoulders, but the man was dead. The older man stared at the infant, then at the note Minato left. He picked the note up and read it. A he did, tears fell down his face, he looked at the sky, through the window. "I'll take care of your son Minato; I promise I'll keep Naruto safe."

785238952785280725807235208752

Ed stood in a large room that was similar to a sewer; he shook some junk off of his foot. "What the heck is this place?"

"Our home." A young female voice said behind him.

He turned, and came face to face with a large cage door; a small form was hidden in the shadows behind it. Edward walked over to the door. He heard a soft sobbing sound from behind the bars, he asked as he reached the bars. "Miss? Are you alright?"

"No." The young women replied as she stepped into the shadows. "And I won't be for a long time."

The young woman was around Edward's age. She had raven black hair tied in a pony tail, pale skin, and blood red eyes. She wore a pair of black baggy pants, and a red T shirt with a black rose pattern sewed into the sleeves, she wore a red trench coat with an odd symbol on the back, and a ruby necklace was hung around her neck. The most striking part of her appearance was the set of nine black furred tails that flowed behind her. Her eyes were rimmed with red, evidence that she had been crying.

"Who are you?" Edward asked as he reached for his pistol, only to realize it was gone.

"Most people call me Kyuubi, but my birth name is..." She hesitated. "Dea (Day-ah)."

"Ok, we're getting somewhere." Edward muttered to himself before he replied. "I'm Edward Elric, just call me Ed. Edward or Mr.Elric makes me feel old."

"Why are you here Ed?" Dea asked. "You weren't anywhere near here when I was sealed here, and that was only a minute ago."

"It's a long story." Edward said before he began to describe everything that happened. Th Gate, other worlds, alchemy, homunculus, this 'Sin' that Edward was sent after, the deal he made with the gate, and more. He finished after talking for fifteen minutes. "He said he'd seal me in a demonic being that would be sealed into the kid I'm supposed to train, then I woke up here."

"Ok, that story..." Dea began with a tone that said she didn't believe a word of it, but her tone changed to a believing one. "Actually makes sense."

"Either that, or the author didn't want to go through a scene where I have to persuade you to believe me." Edward said before he remembered that if SOMEONE didn't stick to HIS script, this story would be an Ed/Roy story. "Moving on."

"Well, you'll be lucky if you even get to talk to him; those villagers aren't going to be too happy that I'm alive." Dea said as she looked out of the mind, where Sarutobi was arguing with the civilian members of Konoha's council, while the shinobi half kept an eye on each civilian member and Naruto incase any of the civilian council members took the initiative.

"We'll have to deal with that as best we can, but first, why the hell are they even angry at you anyways?" Edward asked.

"Well...I guess I can tell you." Dea said before she used the mysterious power of the flash back.

98649086396390836930639-63

_Dea was asleep in her den, her three kits cuddled up around her. As they slept, several figures stole into the cave, each wore a black cloak with red clouds. There were three of them, one was a young man with spiky black hair and an orange mask, and another was what appeared to be a half shark half man with yellow eyes and spiky blue hair, the third was a young man with blue-grey eyes and blonde hair. The shark man signaled for them to spread out while he drew a large sword made of what appeared to be shark scales. As he advanced on Dea, sword raised, he didn't notice that the kit on the far side of the large demon, where the spiky haired boy was, get up._

_As he was about to attack the large female Kitsune, the boy screamed as the horse sized kit picked him up in his mouth. "AH!! Deidara, Kisame, SAVE TOBI!"_

_Dea woke up immediately, and roared. Deidara quickly seized the youngest kit, a cat sized Kitsune, by the neck and held a kunai to his neck. "Hold up missus!"_

_Dea stopped her attack, she growled in anger as Tobi scrambled back to Deidara, and wrapped his arms around the blonde's knees, sobbing 'thank you' again and again. Kisame smirked. "Now then, be a good fox and come with us."_

_Dea slumped in defeat, and shrunk to a normal size. Kisame moved forward to capture the demon queen, but was stopped when Deidara screamed in pain. He spun around, and sweat dropped; the kit had bitten Deidara in the fingers, causing the nuke-nin to drop him. As the three kits regrouped, Dea yelled as she returned to her full size, chakra flaring. "Run!"_

_The three vanished instantly, as did the shinobis' meal ticket. Tobi screamed as he broke for the exit, followed by Deidara and Kisame, who knew better then to face the queen of fox demons. The young shinobi dropped a cloth with a metal plate with the symbol of a leaf on it. Dea roared as they vanished. "Fight you cowards!"_

_She looked at the cloth, and sniffed it. It was from Konoha, a village to the north. She would show them what would happen when they attack her or her kits, who she would find after she dealed with the humans._

_98459063490864908634938-9_

"And so I attacked, killed a few hundred people, and ended up here." Dea said as she sat down against one of the bars, which were spread far enough apart for Ed to squeeze through, he sat next to her, he didn't have to fear being trapped, he was a human.

"So this attack was a misunderstanding?" Ed asked.

"Yes, but these humans won't believe me, they'll either assume I'm possessing this body or that I'm straight up lying." Dea replied.

Ed sat in thought as he watched the scene outside the mind, Sarutobi had won, after dealing with a chuunin that tried to kill Naruto. He smiled. "I'll help you, but you'll need to help me, that is equivalent exchange."

"Sounds fair." Dea said as Sarutobi took Naruto to a nursery just across the hall from his office. "We'll tell him about us when he's ready."

"Good idea." Ed replied.

After several moments of silence, Ed asked. "Play poker for the next few years?"

"I'm in." Dea replied.

Nice start to an adventure.

8734686677823286982342945252354308680608

Sin watched this from an unknown location. He smirked as he raised one hand, and his fingers became lances, which skewered the pool he watched the scene through. He retracted them, and walked to the other side of the cave that became his home. "So, the Gate hasn't given up, he always was stubborn as a mule."

He sat on a chair he carved out of a boulder, and sighed. "I can't afford to attack yet, Konoha has too many secrets I need." He smiled as he looked up at the hidden ceiling. "I can wait."

860896906908689-69-252525-765278-

End of chapter!

I need ideas for pairings, plot twists, new ramen recipes, monkey summon minions, and more ways to cause senseless and unreasonable chaos, read and review! This has been co-written between Steel Scale and Lord Maximus.


	2. Chapter 2

Nine Tailed Alchemist

Nine Tailed Alchemist

We made this so sadistic and so bloody; you may want to consider having a barf bag, or twenty, we are not responsible for partially barfed up organs, weird spasms, loss of hearing, sight, taste, or any other senses; we are not responsible for the multiple villains that are most likely crapping their pants now that they realize I will kill them off very painfully, or any loss of the ability to give birth, detect perverts, emos, and snake pedophiles. I am responsible for the impending deaths of several villains, other villains turning hero, heroes turning villain, demons being trapped in children, the creation of an army of alien were wolves, orbital bombardments against random places, and causing chaos for the heck of it.

I don't own Naruto, but I won every weird thing imaginable, even a mutated assistant, the morel of this story, never work for Steel Scale, even if he pays twenty dollars an hour.

And now, if you'll excuse me, I'm moving to my new studio over on Irk, which I don't own, the Tallest traded it, and my own personal army of Irkens, to me for the Planet Snacky, home to the mountain of junk food.

Naruto, Ed, Roy, Dea, Riza, Al, Winry, Noah, Rose, Zim, Red, Purple, Tak, Skoodge: Yay! ROAD TRIP! (They all climbed into my ship)

Me: Minion! Take us to Irk!

'Minion' was a tall lizard humanoid with black scales, and a set of very, very, VERY, big claws and spikes.

Minion: Yes master. (Starts to drive)

843398630335073563895635897356370895630789

Chapter Two: Friend

A seven year old Naruto Uzumaki sat in a tree several miles away from Konoha, his knees brought up to his chest. The child was covered in scratches and bruises, his golden blonde hair was stained with his own blood. The child had been attacked by his class mates in the academy, who had called him a 'freak' because of the fact that one of his eyes was gold, while the other was blue. The attackers had been Sasuke Uchiha, who Naruto had basically knocked on his ass, Sakura Haruno, who attacked him for punching the prick in the mouth, a hyuuga, and two upper class students. Several students such as Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara came to his defense, as had a girl named Ten-Ten, who stuck senbon into the upper class students and the hyuuga. Naruto thanked them, and left before their parents could come, most likely to blame him for the wounded students.

Naruto was tall for a seven year old, he was taller then Shino Aburame, the second tallest student in his class, by a few inches. He had whisker marks on his cheeks, and short blonde hair that was once spiky, but was now limp, and stretched to the base of his neck. He wore a pair of black shorts and a red T shirt; the shirt had the symbol of an odd cross with a snake wrapped around it and with a crown above it, given to him by the Sandaime. He was slightly taller then some of the other students in his class. The boy was the third from being rookie of the year in his class, only his chakra control and in ability to do gen jutsu stopped him from matching Shino and Sasuke in Nin and gen jutsu.

He thought he was alone, but in truth he was being watched very closely, by a very hard tempered shrimpy-.

94576903630965305340598356336

"WHO ARE YOU SAYING IS TOO SMALL TO TARGET WITH A SNIPER RIFLE!?" Ed yelled at thin air.

Edward was obviously angry-.

"NO DUH!"

And if he would calm down, he'd know that-.

"THAT YOU'RE AN IDIOT WHO CAN'T SEE THAT I'M A NORMAL SIZE NOW!?"

No, that if he doesn't stick to his script, he'd find himself neutered in the story.

"I'll be good." Ed muttered before he walked back down the corridor he came from.

He entered the room he had met Dea in years ago. It wasn't the sewer it had been years ago, Edward had discovered he could use alchemy to reshape parts of the mind, and since the laws of alchemy didn't apply there, he could turn the pipes into trees, bushes, rocks, and could even form them from nothing. The room was now a large room several miles across with what looked like a sun that lit it, and an illusion of a sky. There was a large mountain in the center of it, with several lakes and rivers, and trees of different kinds, a large wall of trees lined the walls, and the hallway Ed came from was in the form of an opening in the trees. He walked towards a nearby lake, where he had last seen Dea.

As he reached the shore, he sighed as he realized he made a mistake, he left himself out in the open.

"HI EDO-KUN!" Dea yelled before she landed on his back, using her chakra to stick her feet to his back while she pulled him in a bone crushing hug.

3...2...1...everything goes black.

9463093560495863948-68-936-3467308695903

"Clear!"

Ed was jolted from his sleep by a wave of electricity. "AH!" He leaped off of the ground and hung onto a branch above them.

"DEA!" He yelled as he looked down at the woman below him.

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

"Never mind." He sighed as he realized as he knew how this would end, he'd chase her, she'd have a clone sneak up on him while she used the puppy dog eyes on him, he'd wake up several hours later on the beach without his shoes on, as per the schedule they kept ever since day one.

"How's Naru-chan doing?" She asked as he climbed down.

"Started out bad, that Haruno, the Uchiha, a hyuuga, and two upper class students attacked him." Ed replied. "He knocked the Uchiha on his ass, but if the Aburame, Inuzuka, and that ten-ten girl hadn't shown up, it would have been bad."

"Well, at least we've learned that not all of Konoha is made up of a bunch of ass holes." Dea said.

"Good point-." Ed stopped as the room started to shake. "What the hell's going on?"

"Uh oh." Dea said. "NIGHTMARES! Take cover!" She dove under the trunk of a very large tree that had formed a sort of hollow where its trunk met the ground.

"What-?" Ed was cut off as a piece of the ceiling fell and hit him in the head.

Today must 'Knock out the Alchemist Day', because Ed just can't catch a break.

457435694677348967734535786376583263553

Naruto had fallen asleep in the tree.

768956958674905443986734743674397843897

"ED! ED! WAKE UP!" Dea yelled after she dragged the man under the tree, and started to shake him by the collar of his shirt.

"THIS ISN'T TIME FOR A NAP YOU IDIOT!" She yelled as she started to punch him in the face. "GET! THE! F-" Another crash blocked out her next word. "UP!" With her last punch, Ed's eyes opened.

"Dea-? OW! DEA STOP! OW! DEA I'M AWAKE! OW! DAMMIT DEA STOP PUNCHING ME! OW!" Ed yelled with each punch that landed.

"ED!" Dea yelled over the sounds of the mountain collapsing. "THE MIND IS COLLAPSING! DID YOU MESS UP THE DESIGN AGAIN!?"

"I DIDN'T MESS UP ANYTHING!" Ed replied.

"UH OH! INCOMING!" Dea yelled as a rock started to fall from the ceiling towards the tree, they both ran from the tree before it was crushed.

"This hasn't happened when he's had a night mare before!" Ed yelled.

"INCOMING!" Dea yelled before another piece of the ceiling descended towards them.

They both hugged each other out if fear as it fell towards them. "AH!!"

Suddenly, everything went silent. The two opened their eyes, and looked around, and saw the room was returned to normal. They both looked at each other, and blushed when they saw the position they were in, they both took a step away from each other. Ed looked around. "What the hell? We were about to be crushed! What happened?"

"I think..." Dea started, but was cut off when a bush nearby started to shift, drawing their attention towards it.

Ed took a step towards it, and pushed the leaves aside. A small form was curled up into a ball behind it, a pair of blue-gold eyes stared at him, close to tears. Ed blinked. "Um...Dea?"

"Yeah?" She asked as she approached from behind.

5468967840646890476894370643089643896

(Naruto's POV)

I didn't understand what was going on. One minute I had been lying on a branch in a tree, the next minute I was in a bush, with two figures looking down at me. I started to back away, fearing that they were from the village.

One of them, a man with golden hair and eyes, held out one hand in an assuring gesture. "Naruto, calm down, were not going to hurt you."

How'd he know my name? Before I could ask this, the woman knelt down and put a hand on a cut I got from that Haruno bitch (who teaches these children this language?), Naruto flinched as it began to burn, but as quickly as it began it ended. The woman pulled her hand away, the cut was gone.

"There, all fixed up." The woman said with a gentle smile.

"Um...uh- Thank you." Naruto muttered.

496746734673489643876209578234750435709

(Normal POV)

"How come you never heal my wounds like that? I always end up sitting around a tree just waiting for that medicine of yours to take effect." Edward complained.

"Because I love to see you suffer." Dea said sweetly.

"How about you see how it feels?" Ed asked sweetly as he cracked his left knuckle.

"..." She stared at him. "You wouldn't do that infront of Naruto would you?"

Ed looked between her and Naruto. He sighed. "Fine, I'll do it later."

"Um...who are you?" The child asked them.

"I'm Dea!" Dea said brightly. "And the jerk over there is Edward."

"Ouch." Edward muttered.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"This'll take a lot of explaining." Dea sighed.

4643786489647896348957486436496834984

(Kirigakure no Sato)

The Mizukage was sitting at his desk, looking over his paper work, and healing his sore hand. He muttered. "If I ever get the chance, I am going to kill who ever even made up the word 'paper work'."

He had been sorting through dozens of forms for days, more arriving each time he finished a pile.

"Sir? Remember that Jinchuuriki you ordered us to protect, Trisha? She's done it again." His aide reported.

"How many buildings?" He asked in a down cast voice.

"A shop-." An explosion cut her off, a stack of fifty papers was pushed through the door. "Ten apartment buildings and a shop-." Another explosion followed, fifty more papers were pushed in. "Ten apartment buildings, seven shops, a few-" An explosion followed. "A few 'dozen' houses, and apparently the Water Daimyo's pet Donkey."

"Oh I'm going to catch heck for that." The Mizukage sighed.

"Don't worry," A voice said from the shadows, a figure appeared from it. ", I've already arranged for everything to be taken care of."

"Mr. Havoc?" The Mizukage said, puzzled. "How did you-?"

"First let's get a few things clear." The man said as he slammed his fist on the Mizukage's desk, stepping into the light of the window behind the man as he did so, revealing a man wearing a black cloak, and a skull shaped helmet. "My name isn't Havoc!"

"No need for the temper friend." The Mizukage said.

"Not for long any ways, now let's get to business." The man said. "First off, call me, Sin."

"An odd name, but very well." The Mizukage said.

"Lord Mizukage, do you know what holds a country like yours together?" Sin asked as he began to pace the room.

"Well, the economy, the shinobi force, and-." The Mizukage was cut off.

"Blood lines." Sin said. "Your country is held together because it is powerful despite it's size, and that power comes from the many blood lines Kiri has. If the blood lines were to be removed, the power would dwindle, the economy would slowly fall, and soon even the Mizukage would be forced to live off food that is fit for the rats this country is made up of."

"Mr. Sin, I do not tolerate this abuse of my country, either get to the point or leave." The Mizukage said with a firm tone.

"I need you," Sin said with a hidden smirk. "To remove the blood lines from this country."

"Are you mad!?" The Mizukage roared as he stood up. "You said yourself this country would fall without them, why would I get rid of them!?"

"I didn't say you had a choice." Sin said as he revealed his left hand from the folds of his cloak, and pointed it at the Mizukage.

"What are you going to do? This building is protected by Kiri's greatest Shinobi." The Mizukage said. "You would never even leave this room alive."

"You need to be alive to be killed, Lord Mizukage." Sin said. "I do not have to worry about your shinobi arts, I have mastered things that makes these 'jutsu' look like magic tricks at a child's birthday party."

"Nonsense." The Mizukage replied.

"I will show you one if you do not agree to my demand." Sin said.

"Try it, I dare you." The Mizukage said.

"Very well." Sin sighed. "Farewell, lord Mizukage."

He brought his right hand from his cloak, and brought it together with his left hand.

CLAP!

There was a flash of blue light, and before the Mizukage could even wonder what had occurred, a set of twin blades were sent through his rib cage. He looked at where they hit, and saw two blades extending from Sin's fore arms.

"You made the last mistake, and worst mistake of your life." Sin said as he pulled the blades out, and backed up a step so the blood that squirted from the wounds didn't hit his cloak.

The Mizukage fell onto the floor. "Y-you'll never succeed, this country will not fall!"

"I beg to differ." Sin said. "Watch, in twenty seconds, an alarm will be activated, and this scene will have never happened." He produced a recording and put it in the monitor on the side of the Mizukage's desk.

The scene showed the Mizukage talking with Roy Mustang, head of the Mustang Clan, who had the ability to create fire with a snap of their fingers. The men spoke silently, their voices muted. Suddenly, Roy raised his fingers, smirked, said something, and snapped them. The Mizukage on the screen was consumed by flames, the man writhed and rolled around the office, trying to put himself out. The Roy Mustang on the screen said something, and produced a kunai from his jacket, he slit the Mizukage's throat.

The Roy Mustang on the screen dragged the corpse out of the room, and the recording ended.

"Let's see that again, shall we?" Sin asked humorously as he restarted it.

The Mizukage took this chance. He grabbed a piece of paper from where it had fallen when he had fallen, and took a pen from his robe pocket. He wrote a quick message, and used his foot to open a compartment hidden under his desk drawer, he pretended to struggle while getting up, and put his hand on the compartment door he opened, slipping the note inside, and closed the compartment.

"Trust me, your little plan won't work." The Mizukage said through gritted teeth. "I'll make sure of it."

"How can you make sure of it if your dead?" Sin asked before he turned into a smaller, fatter figure, the helmet came off, revealing a bald man with white eyes, and a very big mouth.

He said. "I'm hungry, care to provide like a good host should?"

He let his tongue roll out of his mouth, revealing a strange mark on it. The symbol looked like a serpent eating it's own tail, and a strange symbol that looked like a serpent covering a cross with a crown over it in the largest part of it.

"Damn you." The Mizukage spat before the man approached him.

From outside, the aide heard a splat as she returned from her coffee break.

Several hours later, hundreds of shinobi were gathered outside the Mizukage's building. An ANBU Captain was holding an envelope.

"I have here, in my hand, proof of a camera recording that proves that the murderer of Lord Mizukage was Roy Mustang, head of the Mustang Clan, one of our most trusted shinobi." He pulled out a few more sheets of paper from the envelope. "We have reports of members from every clan in this country have murdered a high ranking shinobi or noble."

"I am sad to say, we are at war now, the clans of Kiri, the clans of this country, have chosen to betray us." He drew his sword. "Standing orders are to hunt down each person with a blood line within this country, and avenge the people they have killed."

"For Lord Mizukage!" He roared.

"FOR LORD MIZUKAGE!!" The army roared before they vanished, to end the war that had begun.

The Captain chuckled, and walked back into the building, past a corpse. It was an exact copy of the Captain, right down to the Wolf mask he wore, it was impaled by a katana, and hanging off a wall at standing height. The living Captain patted the corpse on the back. "Good job, Captain."

He dropped his disguise, revealing the cloaked figure of Sin. "Your best work yet in fact."

He walked off into the shadows, laughing at his work.

78567498568763474364864893489634469645

"So you're an alchemist from another world, and you're the FLIPPING KYUUBI!? Naruto yelled.

"For the millionth time YES!" Edward yelled from where he sat on a stump. "And if you black out again, I swear I will come over there and strangle you!"

"Edward Elric, don't you even think of doing that to Naru-chan!" Dea said as she held Naruto close to her, and gave the alchemist the puppy dog eyes.

Taking no notice of the child that looked like a tomato, Edward struggled to fight the puppy dog eyes. 'Must...resist...puppy dog eyes! Can't...too...powerful...too cute!'

Edward sighed. "Ok, just stop with the puppy dog eyes!"

"YAY!" Dea and Naruto cheered.

"Ok, so now that we're done with that, onto business." Dea said.

"Business? The last time you said that I woke up on a beach over there with my clothes dyed pink and a bucket glued to my head." Edward said, drawing a sweat drop from Naruto, myself (Yes I mean Steel Scale, BOW TO STEEL SCALE!), and everybody else who read this. "I can explain the bucket."

"Anyways...Naruto, we won't have a vessel who lets the villagers kick him around like Edward over there." Dea pointed at Ed with her thumb.

"Don't you mean 'like a soccer ball.'?" Ed asked.

"No, I mean like I kick you around for enjoyment." Dea said. "Anyways, because we won't have a weak vessel, we're officially making you our apprentice."

"Don't I get a choice in this?" Naruto asked.

"NO!" Dea yelled, and donned an evil smirk. "Now then, ONTO THE TORTURE- I MEAN TEACHING!"

"Is she always like this?" Naruto whispered.

"Oh yeah." Ed whispered back. "Do you have bone insurance?"

"No." Naruto replied.

"Sucks to be you." Ed whispered.

"Why?" Naruto asked as he looked at Ed, only to find a cloud shaped like the man, and a trail of foot prints leading away from the insane Kitsune.

"Just you and me, Naru-chan." Dea said sadistically as her clothes were replaced with army clothes, and the emblem of a Sergeant on the shoulders. "First up, DROP AND GIVE ME 500 MAGGOT!"

"Mommy." Naruto whispered.

4677496784654894789367489543966676567

End of chapter

Minion: Sir! Space Ball 1 is inbound! Lord Helmet must want that fifty bucks you owe him!

Me: Damn it! He's blocked the way to Irk!

Edward: Can't we just go around him? We have plenty of space.

Me: And go through a toll booth? No way! Minion, jam their radar!

Minion: (pulls out a targeting...thingy) Yes sir. (Aims at the radar dish) Radar is about to be...jammed. (Hits radar dish with a jam canister)

(Space Ball 1)

Worker: (through mike) Sir

(Helmet and Sanders walk over)

Worker: (through mike) there's something wrong with the radar sir.

Helmet: (slams mike onto counter) you don't need that, I'm right here, now what is it?

Worker: (sounds like speaking through mike) there's something wrong with the radar sir.

Helmet: (smashes mike)

Worker: There's something wrong with the radar sir.

(I'm skipping the next part)

Worker: (points at screen) Look sir, jam!

Helmet: (tastes the jam) Raspberry. Only one person in the universe would dare raspberry me. (Pulls visor down) STEEL SCALE! (Gets hit by the camera and falls on his back)

Me: (ship speeds past Space Ball 1) Ha ha, I just pulled a lone star!! Anyways, Tak, if you will do the honors.

Tak: Sure, out of the goodness of my heart. (I hand her 50 bucks) Ok then (uses hypno-implant on readers) READ AND REVIEW!

Me: (clothes are replaced with a Canadian Army Uniform, with the symbol of a Captain) AND DROP AND GIVE ME 500 MAGGOTS!

Tak: (sighs) Fine. AND DROP AND GIVE STEEL SCALE 500 MAGGOTS!


	3. Chapter 3

Nine Tailed Alchemist

**Nine Tailed Alchemist**

We made this so sadistic and so bloody; you may want to consider having a barf bag, or twenty, we are not responsible for partially barfed up organs, weird spasms, loss of hearing, sight, taste, or any other senses; we are not responsible for the multiple villains that are most likely crapping their pants now that they realize I will kill them off very painfully, or any loss of the ability to give birth, detect perverts, emos, and snake pedophiles. I am responsible for the impending deaths of several villains, other villains turning hero, heroes turning villain, demons being trapped in children, the creation of an army of alien were wolves, orbital bombardments against random places, and causing chaos for the heck of it.

I don't own Naruto, but I won every weird thing imaginable, even a mutated assistant, the morel of this story, never work for Steel Scale, even if he pays twenty dollars an hour.

Me: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

IZ, Naruto, and FMA cast: (sweat drops)

Zim: Steel-human, what are you doing?

Me: I'M LAUGHING MANIACALLY! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Ed: Um...why?

Me: MORE LIKE 'WHY NOT!?'!

Red: Good point.

Minion: Don't worry; it's just a sugar rush.

Naruto: Why do all of the authors have to be sugar crazy?

Me: BECAUSE WE JUST ARE! NOW SHUT UP!

(Suddenly the ship shakes)

Minion: Um...sir? We have a problem, Space Ball 1 caught up with us, and now their boarding us.

Me: (grabs an MA5K Assault Rifle) let's go.

Zim: I'm on it. MONTAGE!

(After a very weird song, and us grabbing weapons, and fifty bottles of soda later)

Red: We're all gonna die!!-

Me: (smacks him) Shut it red! Prepare for battle!

6578976497694867936739467459789

Chapter Three: If you're looking at this, the end of the world is coming in the form of a rabbit. PREPARE FOR DOOMSDAY!

(Three days after beginning of the torture- I mean training)

Naruto was in the forest outside the village, dragging himself towards the lake that was mere feet from him. One might wonder what was done to put the boy in this condition; there was one answer, Dea. She had put him on a sadistic training schedule, 500 push ups, 500 sit ups, 500 kicks, 500 punches, 500 kicks, a 5km run, a 3 hour break, and then repeat. She had him do this schedule three times a day, and was planning on adding more before Ed bribed her to go easy on the kid, 'how?' you may ask, let's just say there's a lot you can do with Alchemy, even making a field of statues shaped like Dea in Naruto's mind.

To add insult to injury, literally, Ed had him study the periodic table of elements every night when Naruto fell asleep, and time in the mind goes far slower then the real world, so Naruto basically spent 24 hours working on it, only to wake up to Th e Nightmare Training Schedule. Ed kept saying it was for a 'surprise' that he'd show Naruto after he could remember each element as if he were eating lunch. Naruto could remember all but two of them, thanks to the 72 hours of mind training he had to do, and practicing for 24 hours straight does help. Ed had also controlled Naruto's movements sometimes, using his body to write a sort of book which he labeled with a weird circular symbol on the cover. Naruto had asked what this was, but Ed refused to answer until Naruto had it all memorized.

As Naruto began to nod off, a voice in his head yelled. 'WAKE UP!'

Naruto was on his feet. "ED!?"

'The same.' Ed said. 'Get into the mind, it's time I told you what that surprise is.'

"Finally." Naruto said before he entered his mind.

5469430646346464698707890789434

"Ok, now that your both here, it's time I revealed why I've been having Naruto study what is usually the most boring thing for a six year old to study." Edward said to the demon and the child.

"Finally! I was thinking I'd have to save the kid from your teaching!" Dea said.

"Now that I know Naruto knows how to identify most elements used in what I am going to teach him, I'm moving him up to-." A chalk board appeared, and the words 'ALCHEMY CLASS FOR IDIOTS' on it in white letters. "Alchemy."

"Alchemy Class for Idiots?" Naruto inquired.

"Moving on." Ed ward said as he drew a circle on the board, and made a symbol within it that connected with the circular section. "This is a basic transmutation symbol."

He wrote down the word 'Transmutation' next to it. "Transmutation is when an alchemist performs alchemy with either a circle, or in rare cases like me, their bare hands." He wrote down the three steps. "First, after identifying the elements you will transmute, you break down the object or area of the object, and reform it, these three steps help."

"If you draw this circle, touch it, and focus your chakra into it like I focus my energy into a transmutation, you will perform a transmutation, all you have to do is know what you want to make, what it's made of, and pay attention to certain rules." Edward continued. "First, equivalent exchange, if your transmuting a tree into a pile of tooth picks, that pile will be the same size, and vice versa, any attempt to break equivalent exchange will result in a deadly situation in when you might die."

"So if I just be careful with what I'm transmuting, and know what it's made of, and don't try breaking any rules, I'll end up alright?" Naruto inquired while Dea, who had fallen asleep, started to wake up.

"Yes, now I'm going to send you back into the real world, I want you to practice with this symbol." Edward said. "Make a stone pillar."

5463643643643634654-6788-089080

Naruto woke up in the forest. He immediately leaped to his feet and ran to a large rock. "Yep, this is going to be easy."

He started to draw the symbol on the rock, having to stop a few times to remember what the complex circle looked like. As soon as he was finished, he put both hands on it, and started to focus his chakra into it. The circle started to glow, and the rock started to soften, and reshape. It started to become thinner, and taller. Naruto started to think he was going to make it in his first try, but he should have known that when an author puts the words 'he's gong to make it in his first time', that means complete failure in the complex language I have used for years.

As it started to form into a pillar, the circle stopped glowing. Naruto raised an eye brow. "Um...what-?"

BOOM!

He was sent flying backwards as the rock exploded into hundreds of pieces.

"Ow! ED!" Naruto yelled.

'Oh...right, I guess you only got the first two steps down, you just performed a partial transmutation, it's good for combat, you can break swords, spears, walls, and anything within your range of talent into hundreds of pieces.' Edward said.

"Now you tell me!" Naruto growled.

3454325432542345423543250-8-080

Naruto kept practicing for the next few days. He stopped during a celebration; apparently the Cloud Village had called for a truce, and was sending an envoy to the village. Naruto knew that would mean the chances of a war would be low. Sadly, so did another certain OC.

4365306363634679498734098673096

"Um...I don't understand this." The Envoy, or as the man he was speaking to him addressed by his last name, Creedy, said as he looked at the paper given to him.

"It's very simple, even you should know why you should follow this!" A cloaked figure across from him said, it was once again our friendly neighborhood criminal, Serial Murderer, Sin.

"Um...no, I mean I don't understand what this says." The Jounin said. "What language is this thing in?"

"Oh." Sin said before he produced a second piece of paper, and gave it to the jounin.

"Ok...let's see...KIDNAP THE HYUUGA HEIRESS!?" The Jounin roared. "Are you mad or just crazy?!"

"Is that a trick question?" Sin asked.

"Don't play around!" The man growled. "Our village's council and leaders have all agreed that we would not attempt to steal blood lines from Konoha ever again, we are on a mission of peace! And you want to start another war?!"

"Yes, yes I do." Sin said as if talking to a friend at lunch time.

"I won't do it!" The man growled. "We're done here!"

But as the man got up, Sin's fist flew forward and hit him, sending him flying out of the caravan he was in and past his guards.

"What the hell!?"

"What is this treachery!?"

"Kill him!"

The ten guards grabbed their cross bows and aimed at Sin, only to find him gone.

"I wouldn't suggest that." The cloaked figure said as he appeared behind them. "You'll be dead before you can even load them."

They all reached for their arrows, only for Sin to grab two machete sized knives from his belt and to charge them.

The world seemed to slow down. The guards were in a line of ten. The first was just pulling an arrow out of his quiver when Sin reached him, he swung up wards, cutting the man right in the solar plexus, the man's rib cage collapsed, and he died. The second man had his arrow partially out when a dagger cut him across the throat, killing him. The third and four had their arrows entirely out when he stabbed his knives straight into their chests' through their hearts, and then jerking the blades to either side, cutting through their organs and bones, killing both instantly.

The fifth abandoned his arrows and tried to draw his katana, but a hand gripped the hilt of the sword, and kept it in place while a dagger went straight through his skull. The sixth was just trying to put his arrow into his cross bow when the daggers cut the weapon to pieces and then cut him in several different vital spots. The eighth got his arrow closer to the cross bow when his hands were cut off, he didn't even have time to scream before his head went next. The ninth and tenth loaded their cross bows and were raising them to fire when Sin spun around and threw his daggers, sending them through the guards' skulls.

It had all happened in less then five seconds. The envoy got to his feet to see all ten guards dead, and Sin walking towards him. The man drew his own cross bow, a special design that could hold six arrows at once, and fired them at the murderer. Each hit and stuck out of the area where the man's vital organs were, but he kept coming. The envoy screamed as his last shot hit where the man's heart was. "Why won't you die!?"

The man grabbed him by the collar and shoved him up against a tree. "Because Mr. Creedy, there is more then flesh beneath this cloak, there are ideas." He smirked, and a sick sound of a blade penetrating flesh was heard. "And ideas cannot be destroyed by an arrow."

Sin's fingers had extended and turned into lances, and had gone through the envoy's neck. The Envoy managed to make a gurgling sound before he died.

Sin said. "Now if you don't mind Mr. Creedy, I need to borrow something from you."

A cloaked figure appeared next to Sin, and put a hand on the corpse, which started to rot until it was a skeleton.

The cloaked figure seemed to shimmer, shrink a few inches, and become a little wider. It took off it's cloak, revealing the cloud envoy.

Sin said before he crushed the skeletal remains. "Thank you Mr. Creedy, hopefully the gate lets you pass on."

He walked away while the fake envoy continued down the path to where the rest of the envoy's guards would rendezvous with him and the ten guards. He'd say they were ambushed by rogue Nin, and leave it at that.

463636346346438567576578785878

Naruto was at the same spot he had practiced at for days, drawing the symbol that had become so natural to him that he could draw it in his sleep. He had been getting a lot of close successes during the last few days, but he had yet to transmute a stone pillar. He used a piece of chalk to once again draw a transmutation circle into a rock, and put his hands on it. The circle glowed bright blue, and the rock started to shift. Naruto watched as it started to become a pillar, but a crack formed on it.

He leaped back just in time to avoid the rock exploding in his face.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled.

'Watch your language young man!' Dea said.

Dea was starting to think of Naruto as her kit, ergo she acted like an over protective mother now, but still acted insane most of the time.

'Ok, you're getting closer.' Edward said. 'If you calm down a bit, and keep focused on reforming it, you can transmute it.'

"Ok, I'll try one more time, but if this doesn't work, I'm going to kill somebody." Naruto said before he approached the last rock in the area, and drew the transmutation circle on it.

He took a deep breath, and made a small prayer to Kami that it would work, clapping his hands together once, not noticing a small spark that appeared momentarily. He put his hands on the circle, and focused his chakra into it. The circle glowed, and the rock started to reform. Except this time it seemed different, transmuting usually felt like bending a stick into a square, but this time it felt like following a river, following the current, and the rock seemed to be transforming faster. Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the rock to explode, but nothing happened.

'Naruto! Look!'

"What, am I dead yet?" Naruto asked Ed.

'Open your eyes!'

Naruto opened his eyes, and gasped. The rock was now a tall smooth pillar. It was 7 feet tall, and a foot across. It was as smooth as an expertly made katana. Naruto fell onto the ground, and started to laugh.

"I DID IT!" Naruto yelled as he laughed.

'I'm so proud.' Ed said as he pretended to start crying.

'YAY NARU-KUN!' Dea yelled.

'Yeah-! Wait. Naru-kun?' Ed asked.

Nearby, a young girl Naruto's age was hidden behind a tree, watching what had just happened. She had been wondering what this new technique was, and came to watch every day. She was glad that he got it to work this time, apparently since instead of exploding it turned into a pillar. Unknown to the shy heiress, Naruto had eyes in the back of his head.

'Hey, who's that?' She whispered to Ed while Naruto praised himself.

'Isn't that a Hyuuga? The one who keeps acting like a turtle every time Naruto looks at her in school?' Ed asked

'Yeah...why's she stalking my Naru-kun?' Dea growled.

'Um...' Ed didn't know what to say in an awkward situation like this.

'HEY! YOU! GET AWAY! STOP WATCHING NARUTO!'

"Hm?" Naruto looked around. "Did somebody yell?"

Dea and Ed had been muting their yells so only they could hear it, Dea had slipped up this time.

Ed took his hand away from Dea's mouth and whispered. 'Don't yell so loud, he'll hear you, and I don't think he wants to know somebody's been following him here.'

'Good point.' Dea said.

'Good work Naruto, you can take the rest of the day off.' Edward said quickly.

"Alright! Ichiraku's here I come!" Naruto yelled before he vanished in a flash of yellow and red.

436363904673489673490673469086

A few hours later, Naruto was walking back to his apartment after emptying his wallet, and scaring Ed into shock after eating 30 bowls of ramen. Edward and Dea had a bet going about how many bowls of ramen he could have without becoming full. Ed now had to make another field of statues in Dea's honor, poor Ed, that's what you get for being an alchemist and the worst gambler in the world, or all three.

Naruto passed through the Hyuuga section of the village. There were nearly twenty mansions to the Hyuuga clan, five for the main house, and fifteen for the branch families. He had been welcomed by many members of the branch families, and even a few from the main house, seeing as the clans of Konoha, minus the Uchiha, seemed to be the only people who had a brain bigger then a shriveled peanut. Naruto had hidden in the section of the village before, seeing as the villagers never risked messing with one of the most respected clans.

Naruto started to pass by a Main Branch House, the biggest one in the Hyuuga district. He stopped when he heard a muffled scream; he looked around, but saw nothing. A man ran by him, carrying a sack over his shoulder. Naruto heard the muffled sound again, and focused on where it came from, the bag. He said loud enough for the man to hear. "Um...sir? Your bag is screaming."

"Beat it kid." The Jounin said before he threw a kick at Naruto.

Naruto used the training Dea had given him and rolled out of the way. He leaped at the man, and got his hands on the bag, opening it. He gasped. A girl his age was tied up and gagged in the bag. She had pale skin, raven hair, and amber eyes, a Hyuuga.

The man threw Naruto away, dropping the girl in the process. The man growled. "Kid, you have just made the biggest mistake of your life." He started towards Naruto, drawing a kunai.

Naruto looked around for a weapon, and found none. He suddenly heard a voice. 'Naruto...use the force...'

'Huh?'

'Use the force...'

'Dea, what the heck are you talking about?'

'OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD USE YOUR ALCHEMY!'

'Right!'

Naruto started to draw in the sand. The man stopped, wondering what the child was doing. But the man's eyes seemed to widen in recognition as he saw the circle. He seemed ready to leap forward and attack when Naruto put his hands on it.

There was a small flash of blue light, but nothing else. Naruto panicked. 'What's wrong!? I've done it before!'

He thought back to what he did when he succeeded. 'Ok...basically the same as everything I did...except...that prayer.'

Naruto looked up as the man laughed, and raised the kunai to swing it. Naruto panicked. 'Oh what the heck, worth a shot!'

He clapped his hands together once, and put them on the circle. He closed his eyes as he put his hands on the circle.

There was a crackle of electricity, and a scream.

Naruto opened his eyes, and found he was facing a stone pillar that was twenty feet tall and sticking out of the ground. The envoy was flying through the air, screaming his head off. Hinata was watching this, her eyes as wide as dinner plates. The envoy landed several dozen feet away while Naruto got his head together, and ran over to the heiress, untied her, and took the gag out of her mouth.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She screamed as she pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Agh- Hinata your- Ow! Crushing me." Naruto said.

"Sorry!" She said as she let him go.

"Your welcome, and now I've gotta run, might not be the best place to be at the moment if your somebody in my position." Naruto said. "But can you please keep my new power secret?"

"Um...ok." She said while nodding quickly.

"Thanks." Naruto drew a circle on the pillar and clapped his hands together, moments later it was gone. Naruto said before he vanished in a blur. "Bye Hinata-chan!"

'Hinata...chan?' She thought before everything went black.

474575467546754756489709789

'Hinata...CHAN!?' Dea screeched as Edward kept her from running to the center of Naruto's mind and wrecking it.

'Dea, calm down!' Edward said. 'We have important things to talk about!'

'Good point.' She said as she calmed down, he let her go. 'How'd he do alchemy by clapping?'

'Well...he might be between having to use a circle and just clapping.' Edward said. ''Probably because I'm in him, it's still great because it means he's close to not having to use a circle at all.'

'Hm...'

'We'll keep watching, until then we have to up his training.'

'Which means...?'

'Yes Dea, you get to have fun again.'

'YAY!!'

65363063470687439608439067

'Wait...Hinata...chan!?' Naruto thought. 'Oh son of a-!'

65363986436436334643867349

A few days later, a new envoy was sent by Kumo, and apologized for the first envoy's actions. But before the kidnapper could be killed, he had melted right in the middle of the court room, until nothing but a skeleton was left.

Naruto hadn't been bothered by anybody, so his secret must have been kept secret. Although he had been sent a thank you note by Hiashi Hyuuga, delivered by Hinata, she had said her father allowed her to deliver it so nobody would know who saved her, not even Hiashi. Naruto was sitting in his apartment eating some ramen when he got a mind call from Ed.

326239680734796873469834769

'Naruto, come to the mind.' Edward said.

'Ok.' Naruto replied before he entered his mind.

5637347347357433478377367893478

Naruto stood on a beach next to Dea and Ed.

'Naruto, we have to talk.' Ed said. 'Remember that envoy who melted in the court room?'

"Yeah, the janitor is still whining about it." Naruto said. "Why is there only one janitor in Konoha anyways?"

"Um, I can't answer that, but I can tell you that envoy wasn't even human." Edward said. "I can only tell you that an old... friend of mine will be coming soon, so we'll have to speed up your training." He paused. "Preferably alchemy, you'll need it for this enemy."

"And by 'speeding up your training', he means I have to make you work harder!" Dea said as she donned and evil grin, her clothes were once again replaced by a uniform. "DROP AND GIVE ME 1000 YOU MAGGOT!"

"Mommy." Naruto whimpered.

Why do my chapters end with Naruto being tortured?

8946573498653478956347856475439

Me: (hoses the enemy troops with bullets) DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!

Trooper #1: (gets hit in the eye) Ow my eye!

Trooper #2: (gets hit in the stomach area) Ow my stomach!

Trooper#1: (gets hit in the eye) Ow my other eye!

Trooper #2: (gets hit in the stomach area) Ow my other stomach!

Zim: (stabs another trooper) HAHAHAHA! BURN YOU HUMAN STINK WORMS!

Me: Now to end this! aims ship's main guns at Space Ball1

Darth Helmet: (appears from a door) not so fast Steel Scale.

Me: Helmet! HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY BRIDGE!? And finally, we meet for the first time for the last time...Wait what?

(Skipping!)

Helmet: Prepare to die. (Activates ring...saber...thingy)

Me: Good thing Yogurt leant me his. (Activates ring saber thingy)

Helmet: (charges)

Me: (charges)

We met each other, our blades met...

(Five hours later, my studio on Irk)

Me: So basically I sent him back to Space Ball 1 with a jelly jar shoved up his nose and his ring shoved up his a-.

Ed: TMF!

Me: Jerk. Anyways, Tak?

Tak: Ok, I'll do it because I like you. (I hand her fifty bucks) And that's why I like you. (Uses hypno-implant on readers) READ AND REVIEW!

Red: Oh, and join the Irken Army!

Tak: Fine. AND JOIN THE IRKEN ARMY!

Me: Oh, and once again, since my previous message failed. (Clothes change to a Canadian Army Uniform, this time with the symbol of a Major) I got promoted. NOW DROP AND GIVE ME 500 YOU MAGGOTS! I WON'T STOP UNTIL I GET MY 500!

Tak: (sighs) this'll take a long time then. DROP AND GIVE STEEL SCALE 500 YOU MAGGOTS! Please!?


	4. Chapter 4

Nine Tailed Alchemist

**Nine Tailed Alchemist**

We made this so sadistic and so bloody; you may want to consider having a barf bag, or twenty, we are not responsible for partially barfed up organs, weird spasms, loss of hearing, sight, taste, or any other senses; we are not responsible for the multiple villains that are most likely crapping their pants now that they realize I will kill them off very painfully, or any loss of the ability to give birth, detect perverts, emos, and snake pedophiles. I am responsible for the impending deaths of several villains, other villains turning hero, heroes turning villain, demons being trapped in children, the creation of an army of alien were wolves, orbital bombardments against random places, and causing chaos for the heck of it.

I don't own Naruto, but I won every weird thing imaginable, even a mutated assistant, the morel of this story, never work for Steel Scale, even if he pays twenty dollars an hour.

Me: Welcome to Nine Tailed Alchemist! Home of the world's most disturbing scenes! There are three rules when entering this building. Number 1: Keep it gangsta yo! Number 2: Stay in shape! And Number- Wait what? That's for Celebrity Death Match? Ok you're the judge. What? What do you mean I'm the judge!?

Zim: (sigh) Idiot.

Me: (pulls out a giant metal spoon with the letters SS on it) EL STEEL SCALE! (Hits Zim on the head with it, knocking him out)

Red: I like this guy.

Me: Thank you Red and now introducing a guest star. He's a guy who will stand for what he believes in, a guy who will blow him self up to destroy a government building in London. A guy who wears a weird mask. Introducing the hero who leant me a scene from his movie, and future serial killer, V!

Audience: (claps and cheers)

V: (sits in a chair) Thanks for inviting me Steel Scale.

Me: No problem, anything for any hero who is able to look cool despite the odd mask and hat, and the wig. No offense, it somehow makes you look intimidating, but it looks weird to me personally.

V: No offense taken.

Me: Now, introducing a second guest star. A man who has traveled the galaxy with a half man half dog partner, blown up Space Ball 1, and earned my respect by shooting Lord Helmet in-between the legs with his own Schwartz blast. Introducing the outlaw to the Space Balls, and husband of the princess of Druidia, Captain/Prince Lone Star and his side kick Puke!

Barf: It's Barf.

Me: Sorry.

Barf: Don't worry about it.

Me: Now on with the story! Roll the clip!

543632562354423523453295023758932593025723

Chapter Four: Will you people stop asking to put a title for the chapters!? It's not gonna happen!

(Konoha Ninja Academy, day of the genin exams)

There were 27 eager academy students- ok well actually 25 and a bored Uchiha prick but you get the point- waiting in their class room for Iruka, their teacher, to arrive so the genin exams could start. There was a child from every clan in Konoha there. Kiba from the Inuzuka; Ino from the Yamanaka; Chouji from the Akamichi; Hinata from the Hyuuga; Shino from the Aburame; Shikamaru (aka: The laziest ninja I've ever seen) from the Nara; and Sasuke (AKA: The Prick) from the Uchiha (AKA: The clan of pricks...make that the clan of dead pricks), and Sakura...wait, she isn't from a clan, unless you count a family of banshees as a clan. None of the students seemed to notice that there was a certain short-.

HEY!

Not you Ed.

Anyways, they didn't notice that there was a certain short whiskered blonde missing.

Said blonde was preparing to once again do what everybody who was straight and decent loved to do, prank the Uchiha prick. He had rigged his trap already, but added more just because his target was...well this is Sasuke were talking about here. The blonde went back into the hall from where ever he had hidden his trap and went to the door. He opened the door and entered the class room, where Hinata stared at him once again as he walked towards his desk.

Naruto had ditched the orange jump suit he had worn to school every day, and instead wore some clothes Dea had nearly forced him at blade point to buy. Edward had sent him to get white material for a part of them also.

Naruto wore black combat boots with red soles, and had buckles on the top, he wore black pants with several pockets and a kunai holster attached to it, he also wore a black T shirt a black jacket with a black vest over it, carrying kunai and shuriken, the jacket had several thin sheets of metal sewn between parts on the shoulder, chest, and gut, and had clips in place of a zipper. He also had black fingerless gloves, and a white trench coat that went to the knees, and had the symbol of a snake tied around a cross with a crown over it surrounded by nine stars. His hair was no longer spiked up, but was tied in a pony tail and had bangs that reached his eyes. He had a sort of silver chain hanging out of his pocket, a gift from Ed, if you consider having him direct Naruto to transmute silver and other materials into it; said alchemist still had not told him about why he had to make the watch.

He sat down in his seat, next to a blushing Hyuuga, and the Inuzuka heir. The Uchiha paid no attention to this, quite surprising for him seeing as...why do I have to explain it, he's an Uchiha, enough said people! As the alchemist in training sat down, the teachers, Iruka and Mizuki, entered the class room. Naruto was busy talking to Dea and Edward through the mental link they had, and waiting for his trap to be sprung, he just had to wait until the Uchiha stood up.

"Ok students, today as you know is the genin exams, the first step towards becoming a ninja." Iruka said. "I'll call you all up one at a time so you may do a Tai-jutsu spar, anti Gen-jutsu course, a written course, and a blood line/technique course."

Mizuki picked up a clip board. "Ok then, first is..."

I'm skipping all of those back ground characters.

"Next up is Uchiha Sasuke."

Success!

As the Uchiha stood up, the trap was sprung. He stepped on a small switch Naruto had somehow set up next to the desk, triggering an opening in the ceiling, which poured flower on the Uchiha. Naruto clapped his hands together silently, and put them on a small pillar of wood hidden under his desk that connected with the floor. There was a small flash of light, and a hand came out of the floor and flicked the Uchiha in the head. The Uchiha spun around to see who did it, and saw nothing as the hand vanished into the floor. Another hand came out behind him and reached down, and pulled on something.

"AH!!"

"Wow, nuclear wedgy." A student muttered.

"Painful." Another said.

"Oh my god, this is great black mail." Kiba said as he held back laughter.

"WHO DID THAT!" Every fan girl screamed.

"Please tell me somebody had a camera when that happened." Kiba said silently before Naruto reached over and said. "Oh, and here's your pencil back Kiba." But when his hand dropped the object, it wasn't a pencil; it was a photo that was folded over into a small square.

Kiba smirked and looked at Naruto. "Thanks man."

"Enough!" Iruka yelled as the entire class, minus the fan girls, laughed at the Uchiha's humiliation. "Sasuke, get into the next room, we'll send in your Tai-jutsu opponent after your done your other tests."

The Uchiha walked away, gripping his sore ass. Over the next few minutes Naruto handed out pictures of the humiliation to the class, minus the fan girls. The Sasuke haters would go home with their life full filled, seeing the Uchiha get whats coming to him was one of the last things on their lists.

And I can take a thing off of my list. Humiliate Sasuke and humiliate him infront of his class, check!

"Naruto Uzumaki, you're the last one, and seeing as you'll be having the last Tai-jutsu match I guess we can let the class watch." Iruka said as the class started to cheer. "But first you have to finish your tests."

"Hai." Naruto said as he stood up and went into the next room, where a chuunin stood.

"Welcome to the Gen-jutsu exam." The man said. "I'll be testing you ability to repel Gen-jutsu."

"I understand." Naruto said. "I'm ready."

"Very well." The man said as he formed a hand seal, and yelled. "Mirage of the wild, level 1!"

Naruto raised one hand as quickly as lightning and dispelled the gen-jutsu, which was a wolf charging. As the wolf swung it's claw at him, it vanished. Naruto looked at the Chuunin. "Good enough?"

"Not yet, we're supposed test all levels of gen-jutsu against you." The Chuunin said. "That was a D-Rank."

He formed another seal. "Mirage of the Wild, Level 2!"

This time a bear charged at Naruto. The blonde tried dispelling it, which was harder due to the fact that he wasn't particularly talented with Gen-jutsu. The bear vanished.

"Good, now I'll try something different." The man said as he formed a seal. "Reality of Nightmares!"

Naruto formed a seal and began to dispel it as the room shimmered.

34256235923850235235235325353253

Sin was ready now. He decided he'd mess with the child's mind by sending a little...threat.

"World of Nightmares!" He shouted as he sent a Gen-jutsu to the child's mind.

The jutsu was one that created a world that was made by the user, so it could be used a way to send messages also.

436346346936783678368347653763898

As the room started to return to normal, it started to shimmer again.

Naruto opened his eyes, and found himself in a street. He looked around, it was Konoha, but it was silent, and the sky was red. He started to walk, but stopped as he stepped in something wet. He looked down, and gasped. It was blood, and it was an entire river that had somehow appeared without him even noticing until now.

He gulped and followed it. It lead him by the hokage tower and towards the central plaza of Konoha.

A strange black mass covered the plaza, and stretched a hundred feet high. Naruto's nose began to burn as he got closer. Crows were flying around the mass. As Naruto approached it, he began to become scared. He gulped as the sun began to illuminate the mass, he choked back a scream.

It was a mountain of bodies. Thousands, children, men, women, and animals. Naruto took a step back and began to run down the road, away from the mountain of bodies. A voice pierced the silence. "Naruto..."

Naruto stopped, and looked around. "Naruto..."

He heard a foot step, and spun around. A cloaked figure stood behind him. "WHO ARE YOU!?"

"Me? Why I'm just a person looking out for himself." Sin said. "And I'm afraid your in my way."

"Ok...how about a name instead of your life's story?" Naruto growled.

"Ok!" Sin snapped, exasperated. "My name is Sin, happy!?"

Naruto shrugged. "I guess."

"Now you listen and you listen well, I am going to kill you, right after I take care of those two friends in your head." Sin said as he drew a katana. "Now hold still and it will be quick."

"Hey, back off!" Naruto said. "I don't care how realistic you are for an illusion; I am not letting that thing near me."

"Illusion? What the heck are you-?" Sin started before the illusion started to vanish. "Hey, wait; get back here you cowar-!"

"Hello?" The Chuunin said as he waved a hand infront of Naruto's face.

"AH!" Naruto leaped back, and then looked at the chuunin. "Wow, that was some illusion, it threatened to cut me into pieces and even asked my why I said it's an illusion."

"Wow, seems I don't know my own strength." The chuunin said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Anyways, you pass with a B, good job, now move onto the written test."

"Alright!" Naruto said before he went to the next room.

A boring test later, Naruto was standing outside, waiting for everybody else besides Iruka, who was already there, and Sasuke who was standing across from him.

"Why the heck are they taking so long?" Naruto asked out loud.

54698346903468-0346834-869034

"I'm taking bets here! Sasuke verses Naruto! Who will win!? Bets taken here!" Kiba shouted as he wrote down the odds on the black board behind him.

"I bet on Sasuke!" The fan girls all shouted at once as they slammed 100 ryo each onto the table.

"Ok, I have 10 -1 odds in Sasuke's favor!" Kiba said.

"I bet on Naruto."

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke also!"

"Naruto!"

"I bet on Naruto!"

"100 ryo on Sasuke!"

Kiba soon had 17 people voting for Sasuke, and 7 for Naruto, 8 if you included the bet Kiba made.

"Ok, I have 17-8 odds in Sasuke's favor! Polls are closed!" Kiba said before he shut the money box and gave it to his assistant, Shino, who was the only one who could be trusted by the entire class to not steal the money.

"Ok, now let's get out there! We've been here for ten minutes!" Kiba said before he ran outside, with the entire class following him.

46390867348906734980673490634

"What took you all so long?" Naruto asked.

"Obviously their savoring the moment for when I win." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Um...yeah keep thinking that, now seriously. What took you so long?" Naruto asked.

"Bathroom." They all said.

"Wow, serious case of stomach fever going around." Naruto said.

"Anyways, let's begin." Iruka said. "This is the last Tai-jutsu match for the genin exams, Sasuke Uchiha verses Naruto Uzumaki."

The majority of the class cheered for Sasuke. Said Uchiha smirked arrogantly. Naruto looked at his pocket watch. 'Do all of the authors have to delay the fight scene?'

No, they just wait and see if an actor is stupid enough to talk and if the author has to neuter them!

'Ok ok, jeez.' Naruto thought.

"Ok, you may use Tai-jutsu, and weapons, and even bloodlines if you have them, but no Nin or Gen jutsu." Iruka said. "Hajime!"

Sasuke ran forward and threw a kick at Naruto's head with his right foot. Naruto blocked it with his fore arm and partially slid to his right to roll with the kick, he knew a good kick could stun him for a few moments, which would give Sasuke the time he needed to defeat him. Naruto brought his own right foot up in a kick aimed at Sasuke's chin. The Uchiha back flipped out of the way and drew a kunai; Naruto drew his own. They threw them at each other, and the two knives collided and rebounded.

Sasuke ran forward and threw a punch at Naruto's gut. Naruto side stepped it, grabbed Sasuke's wrist, and twisted the Uchiha's arm behind his back; the Uchiha growled as his arm was consumed by pain, and he threw a sweep kick that knocked Naruto off balance. Naruto stumbled, and regained his footing in time to catch a punch from Sasuke, and knock away another with his right fore arm, and send a third glancing to the side with a quick jab; he ducked the fourth and threw an upper cut at Sasuke's chin, only for the Uchiha to back away and throw a kick at Naruto's. Naruto lurched to the right to avoid it, and grabbed Sasuke's foot, and twisted; the Uchiha fell onto his back, pushed himself into the air momentarily, and twisted with it, and then kicked Naruto in the face with his other foot.

"Nice shot." Naruto said as he rubbed where he was hit, and then ran forward to counter attack. "But not good enough!"

He threw a punch at Sasuke's face, and was blocked; he followed up by spinning around 360 degrees, bringing up his other arm and swung it, making his blow stronger from the force of the spin. Sasuke stumbled to the right, allowing Naruto to land two blows in his stomach and a kick on his face, sending him sliding back. Sasuke blocked the next two punches, and then spun and ducked to avoid the next one, and brought his fist around in a closed back handed punch. Naruto grabbed it, and twisted, only for the Uchiha to flip with it, and then broke free and did a reverse spin kick which Naruto barely caught it with his arm, which was numb for a moment.

"Wow, their really going at it." Kiba said into a mike he got from who knows where. "And it looks like the crowds getting excited with the fan girls and a few others cheering for Sasuke and only about six other people besides us cheering for Naruto, care to comment Shikamaru?"

"..."

"Shikamaru?"

"..."

"WAKE UP!"

"AH! Kiba! What the hell- I mean, um...well Kiba it looks like their evenly matched, they've only used their weapons once each though, but I bet this match will become-."

The entire audience, Iruka, and even Sasuke and Naruto groaned. "Troublesome."

"Yeah...back to you Kiba."

"Thanks Shikamaru." Kiba said. "And back to the fight!"

Naruto jumped over a high kick, flipping over in mid air and landing behind Sasuke, and threw a kick at Sasuke's head. The Uchiha ducked and spun around with a kunai in hand. Naruto drew three shuriken with one hand and threw them at Sasuke, who changed from the offensive to the defensive, blocking the projectiles, and leaving himself open for Naruto's kick, which hit him in the gut. The Uchiha growled, he was losing to the dobe!

He ran forward, drawing a large fuuma shuriken, and unrolling it. He spun it in his hand and swung it like a chain saw, and swung it at Naruto. The blonde bent backwards enough so that it missed him, and then backed up as Sasuke swung at his gut, he bent forwards so it missed his stomach by an inch, and then jumped over it as Sasuke tried to take his knees off with the shuriken. Naruto then threw a kick at Sasuke' only to have to pull it back as the shuriken got in the way.

'Naruto! Use the-!' Dea started.

'Force?'

'No! The Schwartz!'

'Huh?'

'Just kidding, just use your alchemy, but keep it hidden!'

'Right!'

The shuriken was aimed at Naruto's waist. Naruto took this chance, he jumped over it, twisting in mid air and throwing a smoke bomb, which covered the entire battle field. There was a flash, and a scream of pain, a girly scream.

"What was that?" Kiba asked.

"Sasuke-kuns won, that's what!" Sakura said.

There was a buzzer sound, and Naruto came out of the smoke, looking fine. "Oh I'm sorry Haruno; you don't win a million dollars by being that dumb." He looked at the smoke. "Take a look."

The smoke started to clear, and a large form was starting to be revealed.

They all waited until it was revealed. And as it became visible, they started to...laugh (the fan girls cried).

It was a large pillar with a hand on the end, and in the hand was...the back of Sasuke's boxer shorts, with Sasuke hanging from it.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" The men said as they felt a phantom pain. "NUCLEAR WEDGY!"

"Ow." Sasuke whimpered.

"Twice in one day, I'd say the little pride the Uchiha clan had left is down the drain now." Naruto said as he leaned against the pillar.

"NARUTO!!" Every fan girl yelled.

"Um..." Iruka looked at the horde of fan girls, then at Naruto, who was taking pictures of the humiliated Uchiha.

"SCRAMBLE!" Kiba yelled before the fan girls started to attack.

87998698678967987670779790708978

A few minutes later, Naruto was standing on top of a pile of unconscious fan girls, reading a book. He had a few scratches on him, but nothing serious. If one were to look at the book he was reading, they would know the title was 'How to Defeat a Horde of Fan girls'. Sasuke was fuming at his defeat, he had gotten down from the statue, leaving behind much of his dignity, not that he had much to begin with. Iruka had given the match to Naruto because the fan girls had interfered on Sasuke's behalf.

"What the hell was that!?" He demanded as Naruto got off of the pile of fan girls.

"What was what? Me kicking the tar out of your fan girls back there?" Naruto asked innocently as he gestured to them.

"Don't play dumb! What the hell did you do to make that pillar?" Sasuke snarled. "Iruka-sensei said we couldn't use jutsu!"

"That wasn't a jutsu." Naruto said calmly before he put his book away. "But I'm not telling you the name of it; you'd just try copying it off of me." He was partially lying, he knew the prick couldn't use his sharingan yet, and even if he could he couldn't copy alchemy, but he needed an excuse not to tell him if he did unlock his sharingan in the foreseeable future.

"That's a load of bull! Tell me what it is!" Sasuke snarled.

"Why?" Naruto asked like the Uchiha wasn't mad at him.

"I'm an Uchiha, your some blood lineless dobe, I need that ability, and you have no use for it!" Sasuke snarled. "I'm trying to avenge my family, and you're just going to waste that ability."

The entire time, Naruto had been making a talking gesture with his hand, mimicking Sasuke. He looked at the

Uchiha. "Ok, this is sad, you're whining over this because you don't have it." He paused. "Deal with it you spoiled brat, I'm not telling you shit."

'Who teaches you children this language?' Ed asked.

'Dea.' Naruto replied mentally.

'...DEA!' Edward ran off into another part of the mind to teach the demon queen a lesson.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gone." Naruto started to walk back towards the academy.

'That dobe doesn't deserve that power, I NEED IT!' Sasuke roared in his mind before he ran forward, drawing a kunai. He aimed it at the back of the blonde's head.

Naruto heard it coming. He spun around and clapped his hands as several students tried to cry out a warning to him. He spit out a flash bomb he had hidden in his mouth, pretending it was a stick of gum. The flash blinded the students, and allowed him to work his magic...or alchemy. He put his left hand on his right fore arm, and his right hand on his left fore arm, and pulled them away in a slashing motion, in a flash of blue light that nobody saw, two blades shredded his sleeves and gloves, revealing two arm guards with several thin plates of metal on it that were turned into blades; he swung them both, and cut the kunai to pieces.

As the flash cleared, he restored the blades to their original form and turned around, making it look like he had been walking the entire time. As the flash cleared, the entire student body was none the wiser. The only difference was that his sleeves were shredded from the elbow and down. Sasuke stared at his destroyed kunai; Naruto looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Never try attacking me again Uchiha, or I'll press charges 'and' kick your ass from here to Suna and back."

Naruto waited near the doors for everybody else to get inside, but shut the door in the Uchiha's face as he reached it, and fused the doors together with a small transmutation that was barely noticed by anybody, who only thought of it as a trick of the eyes. He went back to his desk, and immediately found himself surrounded by six others.

"Way to go Uzumaki!" Ino.

"You won me a lot of money today!" Kiba.

"Hm." Shikamaru.

"I liked the part when you gave him a wedgy." Shino...wait, Shino?

"Awesome!" Chouji.

"G-g-good job." Hinata.

"Thanks guys." Naruto said. "And here, more black mail." He gave each of them several pictures of Sasuke being given a wedgy by the pillar Naruto made.

"Oh the Hyuugas will love this." Hinata said as she lost her stutter and her voice became sinister.

"BLACK MAIL!" Kiba and Chouji yelled as they put the photos into their packs.

"I'll put this up all over the town." Shino..., wait a second, Shino!?

"This'll make my dad laugh to death!" Ino, who had obviously changed her view of Sasuke.

"Hm...maybe this day hasn't been so troublesome." Shikamaru.

"QUIET DOWN!" Iruka yelled, the class obeyed.

"Now then, you've all passed, and in a stunning turn, Naruto Uzumaki has become rookie of the year by defeating Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka was cut off when Sakura started screaming.

"WHAT!? THE DOBE CHEATED! HE CHEATED!" Sakura 'Banshee' Haruno roared, as did the other fan girls.

Somebody get a fan girl hunter in here!

"QUIET!" Iruka yelled. "Now, you've all passed, the top three being Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kiba Inuzuka, and the bottom three being Sakura Haruno in the field of Tai-jutsu, Shikamaru in all fields, and (insert name here)."

"Now, if you will all come up as I call your name, you will receive your hite-ate, the symbol that you are now genin of Konoha." Iruka said before Mizuki spoke up. "Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto went up and grabbed a head band, and went back to his desk. He hid it under his desk, silently clapped his hands together, and separated the fore head protector from the cloth and applied it to a black one. He tied it around his neck. A few wondered how he tied it together without looking at it, and where the black cloth came from, but they left it.

Soon everybody had a head band. Many of them wore them as head bands, but some tied them around their necks, or shoulders. Iruka said. "In a few days we'll call you back here to choose your teams. Until then you may do what you want, dismissed!"

The entire class left the school, and was met by their parents. Many of the families celebrated while several left.

"Hey, I heard that Uzumaki kid passed."

"Oh great, last thing we needed was that freak becoming a ninja."

"Why the hell did they even let him into the academy?"

"Because I'm human." Naruto said as he appeared behind the two women, who jumped. "And unless you want me to cut your legs off, I suggest you talk about me when I'm at least a mile away. Understood?"

They both nodded slowly.

"Good, now get out of my sight." Naruto said before they both ran, leaving puffs of clouds shaped like them. "I gotta say, when their scared those civilians sure can run."

Naruto walked back to his apartment, and sat down in the kitchen. 'Well, that went pretty good.'

'YEAH!' Dea yelled. 'Ow, I shouldn't scream.'

'Me neither.' Ed said weakly.

'What's wrong?'

'Don't ask.'

'Ok...I'm going to hit the hay.'

'G'night!'

Naruto went back to his room and fell asleep as soon as he hit the mattress.

5754790886869646547984790846703868093476

Chapter finished!

Me: That was great! And now I have an announcement.

I am now hiring a fan girl hunter! Payment is the satisfaction of hearing them scream in pain!


	5. Chapter 5

Nine Tailed Alchemist

Minion: Sir! I have bad news! The Sasuke Is Cute Fan girl's union is declaring war on you! They have a fleet approaching Irk!

Me: Hm...seems like I'll have to open up that huge manufacturing complex I bought from Santa Bot.

(music starts playing)

Me: I brought the Irkens back from vacation, chained 'em up, and called my fiction friends.

Lord Maximus: Lord Maximus.

Zim: And Invader Zim.

Me: Three insane wise men bearing murder and frankincense.

Irkens: Damn you.

Me: Shut up! Now fetch those bunnies by the armful.

Irkens: Says who? (puts bunnies in carriages)

Me: Says me! The napalm makes them slightly more harmful! (injects napalm into bunnies).

Irken Worker: (a bunny explodes and he catches on fire)

Me: Nobody here goes near that door-!

Irken Worker: (door slams in his face as he tries running outside)

Me: -this author's going to war!

Zim: Tallest Spork says 'slow to anger'; low down fan girls got me seeing red. (brings up voot cruiser) I got my voot cruiser out of the hangar, step back Jack 'cause I'm Irken and I am red.

Irkens: Ten hut doot doot!

Zim: Bomb SIRs, I made 'em out of blasting clay (spins SIR units on their heads)

Irkens: Your nuts. (SIRs explode and their covered in ashes)

Zim: And when their dry and ready, for mercy they will pay! I can't wait a few nights more, this invaders going to war!

Lord Maximus: (does a rap song) Check, check it out Maximus in the Neptizzle-hizzle, with my inhuman beat box busy building missiles. (I give him a beat in the back ground) Their guided by these cute dancing fairy figures (points to tip and then looks at an Irken who passes it.) Careful little Irken that's proximity triggered. (Missile chases Irken who screams) I'm fighting back for Fan fiction so nobody will miss it, I'm confused about its meaning but I know it when they dis it. So Steel.

Steel: Yeah D?

Lord Maximus: Invader Z?

Zim: Hey hey!

Lord Maximus: Let's slay them tramps, come on pimp up this sleigh (Irkens add missiles and guns to the sleigh he borrowed from Santa.)

Zim: (looks at Irken loading a gun) Easy with that toy artillery, Skoodge's powder's deadly but unstable (gun fires in the Irkens face and covers him in ashes).

Me: (points at Irken and looks at Red and Purple) Can they sue for a liability?

Red: Certainly not.

Me: (points at an Irken) Use as much as you are able.

Irkens: This bites doot doot!

Me: (pulls out contract) You signed away your rights when you were hired!

Tallest and the rest of the gang: Now let's fight.

Me: OK! (pulls out rocket launcher) with fan girls roasting, I'm gonna open fire! (fires rocket.)

Me/Lord Maximus/Zim: Prepare for Gore Galore! (I get into my Long Sword Fighter/Lord Maximus gets in his Long Sword/Zim gets in his Voot Cruiser) This trinity's going to war! (we fly out of the hangar)

Tak: (stares after us) We're doomed aren't we?

Ed: Yep. It happens every time rap is involved, especially if it's from Futurama..

Me: I don't own Futurama, Naruto, or FMA!

574654365848936754685693476903

Chapter 5: Quit looking here, I'm not putting a title

Sasuke Uchiha was fuming; he had been defeated by the dead last! And that new power of his had Sasuke going insane! He needed something like that! He punched and kicked the training post in front of him, taking out his misplaced anger on it (Like I do with fan girls.). Why is it that in every story somebody has to kick and punch poor old training post?

"That dobe doesn't deserve that power!"

CRACK!

"I need it to kill Itachi!"

CRACK!

"Why should he get it and I shouldn't!?"

CRACK!

Sasuke! Quit breaking the post!

"Shut up!"

Why you little-!

A bolt of lightning hit Sasuke.

Anyways, back to the story.

Sasuke stopped punching the poor post after a few minutes. He went inside his house and fumed silently. As he sat in his living room, a figure snuck in through a window. It walked towards him as he polished his kunai. Sasuke heard his foot steps, and spun around with his kunai in hand.

The figure pulled out a fuuma shuriken and blocked it. It spoke in a male voice. "Calm down Sasuke, it's me, Mizuki."

"Mizuki!?" Sasuke exclaimed. "What are you doing here!?"

"I'm here to help." Mizuki said as he put his fuuma shuriken away. "I know about Naruto's secret, and I want to help you."

"How?"

"Naruto found out the same way you will, it's hidden in the Forbidden Scroll of Secrets, in the Hokage Tower." Mizuki said. "Anybody who can steal the scroll and learn this secret without getting caught until after he's learned it, he can't be punished according to the secret laws made by the Shodaime Hokage himself, because it is his greatest secret! It said in the laws he made that anybody who learns it is destined to be a great ninja, and should not be punished for trying to attain his dream."

"Really? You just have to learn his technique and you can't be punished for stealing the scroll?" Sasuke asked "Seems to be a win-win situation."

"Yes, now go, you can find the scroll in the Hokage's old vault." Mizuki said.

"Ok, thanks." Sasuke said before he vanished.

'He knows how to say thanks?' Mizuki wondered.

43954329756423879563428975267

"You have to tell him!" Dea yelled.

"I need to train him more." Ed replied.

"Do it, or else."

"Or else what?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Good point, but-."

"No buts, get him on the phone and tell him!"

"I-!"

"Pwease Edo-kun?" Dea asked as she used the puppy dog eyes jutsu.

"Ugh...must...resist! Can't...too powerful! STOP I'LL TELL HIM I'LL TELL HIM!

"Good!"

32473298472389423974623538953

'Hey wake up!'

"Huh?" Naruto woke up.

'Naruto, we need to talk.' Said Ed with grim features on his face.

'What is it, Ed?'

'It's about why I was sealed into you in the first place. It's because of the 'old friend' I spoke of after what happened to Hinata's attempted kidnapper. He's an enemy, one who is after you, one who doesn't stop until his enemy is dead, and his name is Sin.'

'Sin? The guy I saw in the illusion? He said he was going to kill you and Dea before killing me.'

'There's a reason for that. It's because I was sent here to train you to kill him.'

'Kill him? Why?'

'It's because of what he is. He was created by a cult that attempted to summon the seven.'

'The what?'

Ed sighed. 'Seven Homunculi, artificial human beings. They had human forms and capabilities but all lacked souls. They are the product of human transmutation, when someone attempts to use alchemy on a human body to recreate life. At first they do not appear as humans but rather as oddly shaped piles of bones and human organs.'

'They fed on red stones to gain shape or more like the shape of the human they were supposed to be resurrected as. The red stones were incomplete philosophers stones which allowed them to regenerate even from the point of complete annihilation. However they were not immortal as they were tied to the stones needed to sustain their lives. The only way to kill them would be to trap them in a Flamel Array or kill them repeatedly until they used up the stones inside them.'

'They were also weakened to the point of paralysis when they came into contact with the remains of whomever they were created from.'

'That's awful.' gasped Naruto

'There were seven Homunculi and each one was named after one of the seven deadly sins. Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Sloth, Wrath, Pride, and Greed. Each one of them possessed a paranormal power along with monstrous strength and speed. My brother and I eventually defeated them during our search for the stone.

However a few years later a cult called the Thule Society crafted a circle that could be used to summon the seven back to the land of the living. The seal they made however was incorrectly drawn and only summoned the crystals that sustained the seven halfway. The crystals were welded together along with the souls of the humans that summoned them and created one homunculus that had all the abilities of the seven and more.'

'Sin is the one homunculus that was created wasn't he? Asked Naruto

"Yeah. The Gates of Alchemy needed someone that was able to defy it to defeat Sin but I couldn't come here in my body. So the Gate searched for someone who could stand against Sin in my place. I was sent were to train that person to use alchemy for it is the only way to destroy Sin.'

'Me? Your training me to fight Sin aren't you?'

'I'm afraid so. You need to be ready because Sin knows that I am inside you so he won't rest until you, me, and Dea are out of his way.'

'I understand. Don't worry; when Sin comes I'll be ready.'

'Good. Now in order to combat Sin you need to know what abilities he gained from the seven. From Lust he gained the ability to extend his fingers into sharp lances in the blink of an eye that can not only impale but slice through even the strongest metal. Gluttony was able to consume anything without consequence. In some ways he could be similar to Akamichi. The next one, Envy, was able to morph into anyone and could mimic their appearance, voice, and actions. He was also able to morph into animals and could turn his arms into lances and was the cruelest of the Homunculi.

Sloth was a hydrokinetic and able to turn her body into liquid when ever she wanted to. Wrath was able to do alchemy because he used my stolen limbs and attached them to himself. Pride's ability was his Ultimate Eye which is similar to how the Hyuuga's Byakugan works. Greed was called the Ultimate Shield because he was able to rearrange the carbon atoms in his body and harden it to the point it was as strong as diamond.'

Naruto whistled. 'All those abilities. I don't think even the old man could take him on and win. I mean with that eye and shield it makes taijutsu and genjutsu useless against him.'

'Everyone has a weakness, Naruto. I was able to defeat Greed and Sloth because I used alchemy to rework their body chemistry to create a weakness. A homunculi's body is basically the same as a human's except it's more malleable. It's their strength and their weakness.'

'I hope so Ed, because from what you're saying this Sin is going to be as tough as hell to bring down.' Naruto said as he got up and walked into the kitchen.

'So we'd better get to training you in different forms of alchemy, and the flamel array.' Edward said.

'THIS MEANS I GET TO HAVE MORE FUN!' Dea yelled.

'Mommy.' Ed and Naruto whimpered.

43958345375357893453789534852

Sasuke snickered as he ran into the forest, carrying a large scroll that was marked 'forbidden'. It had been too easy to sneak into the tower and steal it. Now all he had to do was get to the rendezvous point and then he could read the secret Naruto had found in the scroll! And then he'd kill Naruto to make sure only he knew the secret.

'HAHAHAHAHAHA! VENGEANCE!' He yelled in his mind.

54396754968748967436945689476

'Wait, I sense a disturbance in the force.' Dea said.

'Whats with you and the force?' Ed asked her.

'SHUT UP!' She yelled. 'Naruto, get your ass off the ground and get moving!'

'Yes ma'am!' He replied as he stood up and ran out of the apartment.

679085690786590785690785707895

Sasuke reached the cabin. He put the scroll down and started to open it.

"Wait!" Mizuki said as he landed next to Sasuke. "That scroll has a security system, the first person to open it will be stunned, we have to remove the defense first."

Sasuke nodded, still excited. Mizuki started to form hand seals. As he formed the last seal, he turned to Sasuke. "Nighty night."

He thrust his hands forward and hit Sasuke in the fore head, sending a gen jutsu into the Uchiha's mind, and knocking him out.

"Too easy." He said as he snickered, and grabbed the scroll. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be going." He turned and started to walk away.

54389574385743589435834583493

'Dea, where the heck am I going!?' Naruto yelled mentally as he ran around the forest, searching for this...disturbance.

'I know something is wrong around here! I'M A DEMON QUEEN! DON'T QUESTION ME!'

'OK OK! Jeez.' Naruto replied as he continued leaping from tree to tree.

54664646546464768686712321321

Mizuki started to run towards the village border. He was as gleeful as a five year old on Christmas. He had the forbidden scroll! All he had to do was leave the village and then get past the country border, and then he'd be home free!

As he fantasized his future, a black and white blur leaped out of the trees ahead of him. "Mizuki!"

"You!" Mizuki snarled. "What are you doing here!?"

"I should be asking you that! And why do you have that scroll with you!?" Naruto snapped as he pointed at the scroll. Sarutobi had shown him the scroll once while adding a defensive jutsu to it, saying it was forbidden to read it, and there was only one scroll that was that big. Naruto drew a kunai. "Talk!"

"So, you think that now that you're a genin you're a big strong ninja now, eh?" Mizuki smirked. "You wouldn't stand a chance against me, so just give it up and let me pass."

"Not happening." Naruto growled as he started to roll up his right sleeve, revealing the metal arm guards beneath, which now had a transmutation circle on each.

"Oh, you brought your elbow pads." Mizuki sneered.

"Sorry, you don't get a million dollars for being that dense." Naruto said with a smirk before he pressed his hand down on the circle.

There was a flash of light that blinded Mizuki, and then Naruto ran forward with his arm raised, blades extending from the arm guards.

34257843598475897345893573489593

"THAT RAT BASTARD!" Sasuke roared as he got up. "I"LL KILL HIM!"

He started running in the direction Mizuki went.

456586748657864786758675486947648

Mizuki swung his shuriken at Naruto. Naruto blocked. He blocked three more swings, and then kicked Mizuki in the chin. The Chuunin took two steps back. "You little-!"

'I swear if he says that one more time I will take control of the body and kick his ass.' Ed growled.

"Mizuki, since you helped teach me basic ninja skills, I'll be fair. Give up now and I won't kick you from here to the ocean." Naruto said as he retracted the blades on his arm guard and started twirling a kunai with his fingers.

"Forget it."

"You sure? You don't get a second chance."

"Ha! I can clobber you with one fist!"

"Ok, you asked for it." Naruto smirked, and clapped his hands.

There was a flash of light that blinded Mizuki, and Sasuke who had just reached the clearing. Ten golems made of stone appeared around Mizuki, who lost his courage. Naruto clapped his hands and said. "Three seconds until I make my friends tear you apart."

"You wouldn't." Mizuki snarled.

"Ok, don't say I didn't warn you." Naruto clapped his hands on the ground, and veins of blue energy reached each statue, and they started to move, controlled by Naruto.

"Ok, if you want it to be less painful, scream like a girl." Naruto said before he made the statues attack Mizuki.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!" This was heard by everybody within a mile.

49879867489673489675486754689477

As Mizuki was dragged over to a tree and tied up, Naruto looked at the scroll. "Hm...would a small peek hurt?"

"DON'T YOU DARE! THE SECRET'S MINE!' Sasuke ran forward and tried to punch Naruto, only for the blonde to clap his hands and, without looking at the emo, put his hand on a tree and made its branches hit Sasuke on the head, knocking him out.

"Finally." Naruto said with a sigh, he opened the scroll.

"I'll just read the first few." He muttered. "Ok, Shadow clones." He wrote down the instructions. "Shadow Shuriken." He moved onto the third after writing down the instructions. "Shadow Stream?"

He read it.

'Shadow Stream Jutsu: This is a jutsu created by the Nidaime Hokage, who had researched several shadow jutsu to compliment his water jutsu. This allows the user to use his chakra to absorb the light in the air, and cause the surrounding area to become pitch black. While an opponent is caught in this, the user can turn his chakra into a solid energy to push his opponents anywhere he/she wants within the area of the jutsu's effect, this is good for stalling multiple opponents, separating them while your allies move into position to ambush them for when you release the jutsu.'

"Sounds good." He wrote it down along with the instructions.

545490323484238905725892378959

"We have to dispatch ANBU to find Sasuke and Mizuki and bring them and the scroll back." Sarutobi said to the council.

A meeting had just started; everybody knew Sasuke took the scroll. Mizuki had left a confession note, seeing as he thought he'd never be caught.

Before anybody could reply, Naruto entered the room, carrying an unconscious Sasuke, Mizuki, and a scroll. "I came! I saw! I kicked their asses!" He put the scroll on Sarutobi's desk. "There ya go! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm out!"

He turned and left the room, leaving a shocked council, an unconscious Uchiha, a knocked out Chuunin, and a gleeful Sarutobi.

486547666666589653896734896739

'Great going with how you brought back the prick and the traitor last night Naruto.' Dea said as Naruto walked through the forest towards his training ground.

'Thanks.' He said as he smiled a bit.

'Well, now we'll focus a bit on a kind of alchemy used to manipulate things like water and fire.' Edward said. 'You can do a lot with alchemy and water, and fire alchemy is far more effective than fire jutsu, because for one fact you don't need symbols to do it; two, you don't burn your throat; and three, you just have to snap your fingers to summon fire.'

'Sounds fun.' Naruto said before a green blur ran into him.

The last thing he remembered was hearing something that sounded like 'un-youthful of me!' Before his world went dark.

439856734789589643758346857348

Me: (Flies around blowing up fan girl fighters) HAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS BETTER THEN HALO 3!

Lord Maximus: (follows a fan girl drop ship and blows it up) HEY! I heard that Sasuke just left the leaf village with Orochimaru who was wearing a bikini!

Fan girls: YOU TAKE THAT BACK!

Lord Maximus: NEVER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Blows up more fan girls)

Minion: Umm...guys? Bad news. The fan girls bought a solid gold death star to help kill us.

Zim: WHAT!?

Red: Don't worry, we bought the cavalry! (Flies into the battle with the Planet Express ship, the _Massive_, Robot Santa, Kwanza Bot, The Chanukah Zombie, the Nimbus, and more)

Zap Brannigan/Kif: (The Nimbus gets hit and falls into Irk's orbit and starts burning) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!

Kenobi: (appears as a ghost) everybody...use the force...

Lord Maximus: No thanks, I'll just use this expensive targeting computer. (Fires a fairy tipped missile into a golden death star)

Me: Kwa-zang!

Kwanza Bot: Hey! That's my line!

Me/Lord Maximus/Red/Minion/Purple/and everybody else: SHUT UP!

Fan Girl Admiral: RETREAT! (Fan girl fleet retreats)

Me: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WE WIN! (High fives Lord Maximus) READ AND REVIEW! AND DEATH TO FAN GIRLS!


	6. Chapter 6

Nine Tailed Alchemist

Nine Tailed Alchemist

(On Irk, in a room filled with heroes and the impressive villains I like)

Me: Ok troops, you know what is happening, the fan girl tribes are joining under the flag of Sasuke-ism, and intend to bring every person they can into their gay religion, and kill any girl who isn't a fan girl, and as a straight man and an environmentalist (seriously am), I'm against that.

Naruto: What does the environment have to do wit this?

Me: It has everything to do with this! (Hits Naruto wit ha base ball bat)

Church: Steel? Are we ever going to actually fight or is this one of those phony baloney feel good wars like the war on drugs?

Me: It's not phony but here's your baloney. (Throws baloney in his face)

Church: Ow.

Me: Now then, I have four words for anybody who will join forces with me. We go to war!

(Music starts, but then suddenly fan girls burst in and everything goes black)

(A few hours later, in an alley, Purple's head is on backwards and Red is covered in dirt)

Ed: Well just great, now we're sitting in an alley like a bunch of bums while the fan girls conquer the universe.

Tucker: Yeah...now. (Looks around suspiciously)

Church: I don't know how this can get any worse.

Lord Maximus: We could sing.

Red: I'd rather kill myself.

Ino: Why not do both?

Red: Oh very well (steps onto a door steppe)

(Music starts)

Red: I may as well Jump

Those sleazy slutty fan girls made me look like a chump!

Fan girls: (from Irken palace) Meh!

Red: They've robbed me of my dignity and most of my stuff!

Tex: Church bought me candy.

All: Cram it down and shut the hell up!

Purple: I can't compete with that. (Looks through a telescope at an apartment where his girl friend is with a tall muscular Irken)

He's Irken Slim and I'm just Irken fat.

Who would choose a backwards corpse with worms in his head?

Tex: Church says I'm dreamy.

All: Who the hell cares?

Lord Maximus: Oh won't somebody shoot her please and put her out of our misery?

Me: That's my que! (Starts firing a machine gun and a rocket launcher while doing a dance)

Everybody: (hides)

Me: (gets into Long sword and flies away)

Tucker: (Glares at Church and Tex from where he's hiding) they make me puke.

I bet somebody'd love me if I was an un-dead kook!

Tex: Hey guess what guys!

Griff: What!?

Tex: While we were huddled in fear.

Church popped the question!

Red: Congratulations!

Griff: Mazel tov!

Sister: May stars in heaven bless your love!

Lord Maximus: I think I'm gonna cry 'cause it's an extra happy Doom's day this year! (gets on one knee and kicks Lopez's leg, making him trip)

Lopez: Ow.

Tucker: (sighs) this bites.

Me: Enough complaining! We're fighting back; we'll have a song like the last time!

All except me and Lord Maximus (I'll just call him LM): NOOOOOO!!

4967549674895674854785437895347858935

Chapter Six: If you are looking here, the men in white coats will come for you tonight

"Is he okay?"

"Well, Lee has a hard head, so it must have hurt."

"That is unyouthful to say Neji-san, besides, it was an accident, I swear upon the flames of youth."

"Hey look he's waking up!"

Naruto stirred and his eyes opened. He was on the ground, and there were three people standing over him. "Why do I have a feeling of déjà vu?"

"Maybe Lee's run into you before." A male voice said as the figures started to clear.

"Lee? Is that name of the green...thing that ran me over? Did anybody even get the license number on it?"

"I'll just pretend that's the headache speaking." A female voice spoke up as the figure who spoke as she bent down and helped him up. "I'm Ten-ten, the Hyuuga's Neji, and you've met Rock Lee already."

"Thanks, and it's nice to meet you." Naruto said as he managed to see clearly. "Though really, who's this Lee person who hit me?"

"Me." A boy wearing a green spandex outfit and had a bowl cut and large eyebrows said.

'MY EYES! THEY BURN!' Dea and Ed yelled.

Naruto said as he restrained himself from covering his eyes. "Oh."

"I'M VERY SORRY! IT WAS VERY UN-YOUTHFUL OF ME TO KNOCK YOU OUT COLD!" Lee said as he bowed repeatedly.

Naruto looked at the two others, a teenage girl with brown hair tied into buns who wore blue pants and a pink Chinese shirt; and a hyuuga boy who wore black shorts, and a pale jacket. "Do you mind if I knock him out?"

"Go ahead." They both said.

"Thanks." Naruto said calmly before he clapped his hands together, and put his left hand on his right arm guard, and turned the metal armor piece into a liquid metal and manipulated it so it surrounded his fist like a gauntlet. He calmly walked over to the loud mouthed genin and hit him on the head with the armored fist, knocking him out.

Ten-ten looked at Naruto. "How'd you do that?"

"It's very simple, I just pull my fist back, and then hit him right between the eyes, like throwing a kunai at an ant." Naruto said.

"Not that, I meant-."

"Wait a second, my cousin, Hinata, told me that the person who saved her when she was six had an odd ability...just like the one you just used." The hyuuga said, then added sheepishly as he smiled a bit (in this his uncle isn't dead). "Well ok she only said 'odd ability'; I'm just going on a wild guess; she wouldn't tell me anything about it."

"Thank god." He muttered under his breath, and then replied. "Well...sorry, I only developed this ability a few months ago."

"A few months were enough for you to humiliate and black mail the Uchiha prick." Ten-ten said.

"You saw?"

"Hinata gave me a few pictures to give to the rest of the clan." The hyuuga said.

"I have more shots of his second humiliation." Naruto said as he took out more of the pictures.

"I'll pay 50 ryo per photo!" Ten-ten said as she took out her wallet.

8697987589789789575985985898598598957

**Meanwhile**

In the deep bowels of the maximum security prison of Konoha a certain prisoner was about to receive a visitor.

"Damn that Kyuubi brat! How did he know what I was up to? I am stuck here with these rats because of that little demon spawn! I should have killed him when I had the chance!" ranted Mizuki as he sat in his rotted cell.

A chuckle was heard,

"To think a chuunin of the great Konoha was brought down by a mere academy graduate. Clearly these Leaf ninja are not as great as everyone says."

Mizuki jumped and looked through the bars of his cell and into the darkness of the hallway.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" shouted Mizuki.

"Sh, you wouldn't want to attract attention now do you? They say when you talk to yourself it is the first sign of insanity." Said the mysterious visitor.

"Come out and show yourself!" said Mizuki.

"As you wish."

The visitor stepped out of the shadows like a ghost and stood in front of Mizuki's cell. A black cloak covered his entire body and his face was obscured by a helmet shaped like a skull.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Mizuki,

"Just someone who hates and despises Naruto Uzumaki just as much as you do. I have come to offer you a chance for revenge but if you agree you must follow my orders and forget about following the path your previous master set for you."

"How do you know that?" asked Mizuki.

"I know many things and I am a little bit of traveler. I have seen many things and learned much during my travels. I seek the destruction of the Kyuubi's vessel but for now I cannot attack Konoha yet. If you wish to be released from the festering rat hole than you must agree to follow me."

"A chance to escape. You bet I will take it but first who are you?" asked Mizuki.

"My apologies. You can call me, Sin. Now do we have a deal?" asked Sin.

"Yeah. I'll follow you but I want you to free two more prisoners. They'll be extremely useful to you." said Mizuki,

"I would hope so. I do not like picking up dead weight." Said Sin.

He strolled over to the bars and held his hand at the door. There was a bright flash and immediately the door was unlocked. Mizuki stared at Sin with slightly wide eyes.

"That flash . . . I saw the same flash when I fought Naruto. Does this mean you know it too?" asked Mizuki.

"All that and more now come and show where these two prisoners you speak of dwell." Said Sin.

Mizuki led the cloaked being through the halls while Sin took proper care to not be noticed by any guards.

Soon they reached two pairs of cells; there were warning signs on each. 'Warning, subjects are not to be allowed to build up momentum; if there is failure to comply with this warning all guards must vacate the complex until the ANBU arrive.'

"I guess I'm not breaking out a few dead weight prisoners then." Sin mused as he approached both cells, which were behind solid steel doors.

CLAP!

There was a flash of light, and the doors rusted and turned to dust. Behind each was a large man, both were chained by multiple positions, by their knees, ankles, knees, waist, chest, shoulders, elbows, wrists, neck, and even their fingers and toes.

One man looked up. "Hey little brother! Big brother Mizuki is here to get us out!"

"Hurray!"

Sin glared at Mizuki. "I take back what I said."

"Trust me, they may be..." He looked at the first man, who had his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "You know, but they are stronger then any normal human besides Tsunade."

"I hope they live up to your expectations." Said Sin.

"Big Brother Mizuki, who's he?" asked the shorter man.

"He's going to be the one who gets us out of here so be good." Said Mizuki.

"Okay." Said both of the brothers.

345678809854223445565475665

Naruto walked into the Academy after saying goodbye to Ten-ten and Neji, leaving them to wake up 'Bushy Brows' as Naruto dubbed him. Today was the day they were assigning the teams. He walked into the class and noticed the Uchiha prick was sitting at the front glaring at him. Typical, the council must have dropped the charges against him, even though he attempted to read the forbidden scroll.

Naruto simply ignored him and sat next to Hinata who blushed tomato red when he sat down. After a few minutes Iruka walked in and announced the team.

Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru will be Team 10.

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino will be Team 8.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke will be Team 7.

There were plenty of mixed reactions. None was louder than Naruto's.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Everyone watched as he banged his head on the desk as he found out he was paired with the screaming banshee and the thieving prick.

'Why me? Why me?'

'Anyone but those two!' wailed Ed and Dea.

123456789012346898765435

Fujin and Raijin gobbled down endless chunks of food from the place they were temporarily residing in before travelling.

"Mizuki, why are you doing this? Don't you know what will happen if they find you? Please just end this and surrender. It's not too late!" said a dark haired woman.

Mizuki stood at the window and looked over the village.

"Those good for nothing insects. They had some nerve holding me back. Luckily now I am out and I will be back." Said Mizuki.

His fiancé, Tsubaki, had tears in her eyes. She had to end this. The door opened and Tsubaki's eyes slightly widened in fear. For at the door was the cloaked figure known as Sin.

"I hope you have prepared all of your supplies. Mizuki, I hope your brothers will be satisfied with their meal for the next few days we will be traveling." said Sin.

The moment he entered Fujin and Raijin stopped eating and shivered with their teeth chattering. For some unknown reason this Sin guy scared them witless. Tsubaki instantly felt like snakes were coiling around her throat as Sin entered.

"All right. Fujin, Raijin, lets go." Said Mizuki.

"Mizuki, please!" said Tsubaki.

Mizuki looked at her for a second and then disappeared before reappearing right behind her and knocked her out with a fist to the back of the head. Sin turned his back and walked out of the house with Mizuki and the Bash Brothers following him. Sin walked over to a nearby tree and in front of it was a large cooler. He opened it and revealed a body that looked exactly like Mizuki right down to the eyebrows.

With a quick swipe of Sin's hand a bloody gash appeared on the body. It seemed the false body could actually bleed as well.

"This will throw the Leaf nin off our backs for a while now come." Said Sin.

With that said they all vanished into the forest.

3957345465464654876876767772743875

Naruto was sitting in the class room with the two most hated people in his world. He was still slamming his head down on the desk, which had formed an actual crater shaped like his face. He stopped for a moment and looked at the face shaped print on the desk. "Who's that handsome devil?"

"Shut up." Sakura and Sasuke said at the same time.

"I'm sorry, come again?" Naruto asked as he prepared to clap his hands together, that shut 'em up.

Ed and Dea were getting impatient. Ed growled. 'Whoever your sensei is, he is going to pay for making us wait with the prick and his fan girl.' He paused. 'Naruto, are you thinking what I'm thinking?'

'Yep, revenge.' Naruto replied as he looked at where there was a small hole in the wall caused by a fight between several students a few weeks ago, a few pipes were visible.

'Naruto...that's disgusting.' Ed said.

'So what, I like it!' Dea yelled. 'Do it! Do it! Do it!'

'Can do.' Naruto said as he stood up and went over to the hole.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Getting revenge on our sensei for leaving me to suffer with you two for three hours." Naruto replied as if he wasn't about to humiliate their sensei to be.

"How?" Sakura asked.

"Watch and learn, ditz." Naruto said as he clapped his hands together and put them on one of the pipes.

There was a blue flash, and a pipe extended out of the ceiling infront of the door, it was sealed, but it could come loose at Naruto's command, or if he threw a kunai at it. He sat back at his desk and waited.

After another thirty minutes, the door started to slide open. Naruto smirked, and with a flick of his wrist, a kunai knocked open the pipe and dumped waste and water all the jounin who came through.

The man had white hair that was now a dirty brown, and a mask that covered the entire bottom half of his face. He sighed. "My first impressions...you two are idiots and he has a future as a plumber if a life as a shinobi doesn't work out."

"Thanks, I think." Naruto said.

"Meet me up on the roof in five minutes." The jounin said before he vanished.

"Better make it ten." Naruto whispered.

0934786973958475846563475

**Ten minutes later**

"Why are you three late?" Kakashi asked.

"Holy crap he's on time this time!" Naruto said.

"Never mind that, it's time we all introduced ourselves." Kakashi said. "Pinky, you first."

"Um...ok, I'm Sakura Haruno, I like Sasuke-kun, and I hate Naruto-baka." Sakura said.

'Fan girl.' Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto thought. 'Better get that fan girl killer the author hired in here.'

"Ok, Mr. Sunshine, you're up next."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I hate everything, and I like training." Sasuke said blankly.

'Note to self: Have the author hire an emo killer.' Kakashi and Naruto thought.

"Ok, Blondie, your next."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like training, ramen, my friends, and I hate emos, fan girls, and perverts." Naruto said with a smile, then his face darkened. "Oh, and I like to neuter perverts."

Kakashi thought. 'Note to self: Never let him know you're a pervert Kakashi.'

"Ok...I'm Kakashi Hatake, I won't tell you what I like and hate." Kakashi said.

"We only learned his name." Naruto muttered. "Hm...wait, I know, I'm Kakashi, I like reading Icha-Icha Paradise, I hate anti perverts and having a genin team."

"How'd you know?" Kakashi asked.

"Remember Anko? Purple haired woman? Sadistic? Scary?" Naruto asked.

"Anko. I should have known." Kakashi murmured. "Anyways, meet me at Training ground seven tomorrow, and don't eat, you'll throw up."

As he vanished, Naruto said. "Thanks for the advice." As he stood up, he faked yawning and said. "I've gotta go, my breakfast is going to be so big I have to work through the night to make it."

"But he just said not to eat." Sakura said.

"If you paid closer attention, Ditz, you'd have seen through the lie. While he was vanishing he could clearly hear me, so when I said 'thanks for the advice' he heard me clearly and could have stopped his jutsu so he could correct me, so if it's only advice, it means you don't have to follow it since it isn't an order." Naruto said as he walked away.

"That...actually makes sense." Sakura said.

548465478563875634785637856378

"Now, Tsubaki tell me about your encounter with Mizuki." Said Sarutobi.

The female jounin had a few tears running down her face.

"He showed up with the Bash Brothers and asked for temporary shelter. I asked him to please stop what he was doing before he crossed the line. That was when he entered." Said Tsubaki.

Naruto was just outside the office so he could speak to the Hokage when he overhead the conversation.

"I don't know who he was all that I know was that he busted Mizuki and the Bash Brothers out after offering Mizuki a chance to get revenge on Naruto for putting him there. He wore a black cloak and a skull like helmet. The moment I saw him I froze up. There was something about him, the way he spoke, the way he moved, the way he looked, it made me feel like snakes were wrapped around my throat." Cried Tsubaki.

Naruto froze up instantly.

'Ed, you heard?'

'Yeah. Sounds like he made his move already. But why Mizuki and who are these Bash Brothers?' asked Ed.

'I don't know. All that matters is that he was here.' Said Naruto,

'Don't even think about it. As you are now Sin would mop the floor with you. Besides, you heard that woman; he's long gone with his new thugs.' Said Dea.

'I know. But he was here so why didn't attempt to kill us?' asked Naruto

'I know how the Homunculi work. It's obvious Sin isn't ready to attack Konoha so he's looking for information.' Said Ed

'Since Mizuki was a chuunin he's probably got some useful information for Sin to use. Damn it.' Said Naruto

'Watch your language. Now let's go. We'll deal with this later. Right now you need to rest for the test tomorrow.' Said Dea

4965486756946784674998548

**The next day**

**Training Ground 7**

Sakura entered the training ground. It was a large field with a thick tree in the middle, three logs standing up out of the ground, and a large obsidian stone with names carved into it, a river was nearby. She sat down at the tree and waited. She looked at the sky as the sun started to rise.

After a few minutes, Sasuke showed up and sat down at one of the logs. For the next two hours Sakura and Sasuke waited for their teammate and sensei to show up. Inner Sakura was ranting about she would kill those two while Sasuke was getting annoyed. That was when Kakashi showed up.

"YOU'RE LATE!" shouted Sakura.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head while closing his eye sheepishly. He now understood why Obito enjoyed doing this so much. Now here came the fun part.

"Sorry, I was lost on the road of life." Said Kakashi.

Sakura and Sasuke sweat-dropped.

"Bravo, sensei, your excuse is so convincing. Not!" said a voice.

Sakura and Sasuke turned to see Naruto sitting on a tree branch looking up at the sky.

"YOU'RE LATE NARUTO!" shouted Sakura.

"I don't think so, Ditz. I got here ten minutes ago. You and the teme just didn't notice me and I can't be late because I got here before Kakashi sensei." Said Naruto,

"You liar! There's no way you could have got with us noticing!" said Sakura.

Naruto shrugged. There's no way he could convince the pink haired banshee that he was here the whole time. He jumped off the branch and landed on his feet. He put his hands on the back of his head and looked at his sensei.

"So, why don't we just get to the test already, sensei?" asked Naruto in a bored tone.

"Very well." Said Kakashi.

He reached for his back pocket and pulled out two small bells.

"The goal of the test is to steal these bells from me. If you manage to steal these bells than you will be able to eat lunch. If you fail than you will be tied to the stump and be forced to watch as your comrades eat their lunch." Said Kakashi,

"But sensei, there's only two bells." Said Sakura.

"Correct, which means . . ." started Kakashi,

"One of us will be tied to the stump." Said Sasuke.

"You are quick, Sasuke. Now begin!" said Kakashi.

Sakura and Sasuke instantly jumped out of sight and into the bushes while Naruto hadn't even moved a muscle throughout the whole conversation.

'It's obvious what this test is about. To think that prick was the Rookie of the Year and that Ditz was the smartest kunoichi in the class.' Said Naruto

'Too bad they won't get the point.' Said Ed

Naruto mentally nodded. He looked at Kakashi while the jounin just stood there.

"You're a little odd, you know that?" asked Kakashi,

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you." Replied Naruto.

"Aw well, there's no way you can defeat a jounin on your own so you might as well give up. You're not even demonstrating the proper skills of a ninja." Said Kakashi

"Whatever. Let's just do this. In the next few seconds I will have those bells." Said Naruto.

Kakashi reached for his back pocket while Naruto pulled out his kunai. Just when Naruto was about to attack he stopped when he noticed Kakashi was reading a book and not just a book. Icha-Icha Paradise.

'Bingo' said Naruto in his head.

He dropped the kunai and held his hand out.

"You might want to put the book away now if you know what's good for you." Said Naruto,

"As I said before you won't be able to lay a finger on me." Said Kakashi while turning a page.

"Who said I needed to?" asked Naruto as he put on a pair of gloves that had red transmutation circles on them.

'I have always wanted to use this.' He thought gleefully.

He snapped his fingers and there was a flash of orange light and instantly Kakashi's book exploded. The jounin jumped out of the way of the small blast and looked the ripped pages that fell in the sky.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Somewhere Anko heard the scream and smirked.

'Score!'

That was when a fist came out and wacked him on the head. He grabbed a bell and twirled it in his finger.

"I told him to put the book away." Muttered Naruto.

That was when he got an idea. He tied Kakashi to the post and looked at where Sasuke and Sakura were hiding.

"You two can come out now. I think it's obvious he'll be out cold for a few minutes." Said Naruto.

They both jumped out and Sasuke had an angry look on his face.

"Dobe, tell me how you did that!" said Sasuke,

"Geez, I pulled a simple trick and you're screaming your head off again. Forget it, Uchiha, I told you I'm not teaching you jack. Now here." Said Naruto.

He tossed them both the bells and dragged Kakashi over to the stump and tied him to it. Kakashi opened his eye and found himself tied to the stump with Naruto sitting in front of him eating lunch,

"That was low." Said Kakashi,

"There's no such thing as low when you're a shinobi. I warned you to put away the book and you didn't listen to me. By the way I figured out the goal of the test and tossed the bells to those two." Said Naruto.

Kakashi looked Sasuke and Sakura who had confused looks while Sasuke's was more of an angry confused look.

"It was teamwork. You wanted to test our teamwork skills but the problem was there were no teamwork skills between us from the start so we would have failed from the beginning. Sasuke would have considered me and Sakura to be dead weight and Sakura would have been more focused on Sasuke to be helping me. So I pretty much had to rely on myself, it's a good thing you didn't take me seriously or I probably would have had more difficulty." Said Naruto.

Kakashi was surprised that he figured it out so fast.

"You are absolutely right, Naruto. If things would have gone the other way you would have been sent back to the academy while Sasuke and Sakura would have been kicked out of the ninja program." Said Kakashi. "Well, I'm sad to say, you've all passed, congratulations..." He seemed to struggle to say the next words. "Team Seven."

"Well, I guess we've all learned a new lesson." Naruto said. "But maybe we can learn something else too." He smirked evilly as he said this.

"You wouldn't." Kakashi said.

"Let's take a look." Naruto said as he pulled his mask down to reveal...

"Another mask?" Naruto asked. "Clever, but not clever enough."

He pulled the next mask down, only to reveal...

"Another!?" All three genin yelled.

"Ok, let's see whats behind mask number 3!"

He pulled it down, revealing...

"ANOTHER MASK!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS GUY!?" Naruto yelled.

'Just use your alchemy to get rid of the masks.' Dea said.

'Good idea.' Naruto said as he clapped his hands together and put them on the mask, and after a flash of blue light, the masks were gone, revealing...

Sakura fainted.

Sasuke just stared.

Dea squealed. 'Oh my god he's HOT!'

Naruto twitched, and grabbed his camera, and took about twenty pictures. "This'll get me my own mansion."

"NARUTO!" The jounin yelled as Sasuke grabbed Sakura and ran, Naruto vanished in a flash of white and yellow.

Team Seven was formed, and Kakashi's secret was out.

By the time he was free, half the village had a picture of the lazy jounin.

We've all learned one thing today...Naruto loves black mailing people and humiliating them.

1234567788901234566778890

(We start planning)

Me: Ok, we'll need coke, Pepsi, and other kinds of pop.

Red: Sounds good, why?

Me/LM: Because we're thirsty!

(Fifty bottles of pop later)

Me: Ok, so after we've reverted gravity back to normal- (burp) sorry.

LM: As he was saying, we will- (bigger burp) Sorry.

Me: This is getting ridicu- (bigger burp)

LM: (BURP)

Me: (Eyes narrow)

LM: (Eyes narrow)

(Western music starts playing; we reach for a bottle of pop each, a tumble weed rolls by)

Red: This'll get deadly.

Tex: It's just pop.

Red: Pop plus two insane authors is bad.

(Me and LM glare at each other)

Me: The battle of the burps has begun.

LM: (uses an accent) Let us match wits.

Me: En garde!

(thirty seconds later)

Me/LM: Draw! (start guzzling down bottles of pop)

(Fifty-thousand bottles later)

Me/LM: (Getting dizzy from having so much pop)

Me: Just give up!

LM: Never!

Red: Wow, they've gone this far without burping once.

Purple: Their preserving ammunition if you get my meaning.

Me: Wait.

(Room starts shaking)

Me/LM: Uh oh!

Everybody except me and LM: RUN! (they leave)

Me: (looks at LM) This isn't good.

LM: Wait, I think I have a way we can get out of thi-!

Me/LM: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!! (A shock wave goes out)

(Nearby)

Fan Girl Queen: And now my minions go forth and kill the anti-fan girl warriors! And bring back the cute guys so we can-!

(The burp hits the palace)

Fan Girl Army: AAAHHHHHHHH!

(Palace collapses and kills the entire army)

(Back at the hide out)

Me: Wow... (Looks out a hole in the wall the burp made)

LM: (Looks at pop cans and backs away)

Me/LM: (Look at each other) never again.


	7. Chapter 7

Nine Tailed Alchemist

Nine Tailed Alchemist

Me: Everybody, I am glad to announce that at long last, we are free of the reign of the fan girls! The Girls Next Door are under lock and key, the female Jaffa fan girls put to work in the sugar mines, and the White Bitch is dead for threatening our insane way of life for too long!

Crowd: YAY!

Me: And now I have one thing to say, tomorrow we recover from hang overs, but tonight, we party!

(Music starts)

Crowd: (starts dancing)

(An hour into the party)

Me: Now for the drinking contest! The contestants are, Homer Simpson! Peter Griffin! Kara Thrace! Jack O'Neill! Avery Johnson! And myself!

Crowd: NO!

Red: The last thing you need is alcohol!

Me: Don't worry, I can hold my liquor.

Jack: Your 14.

Me: Don't tell people my age! Now start or die!

(The contest begins)

(1 hour and fifty bottles later)

Johnson: (faints)

(2 hours and 200 bottles later)

Kara: (Faints)

(3 hours and 50 000 bottles later)

Jack: (faints)

(4 hours and 200 000 bottles later)

Me: (slurred) you might ash well admit defeat. I am the champion of the drinkink contesht!

Homer/Peter: NEVAH!

Me: (hits them with a bat and knocks them out) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Judge: Well...since a drunken act doesn't break the rules...he wins!

Crowd: YAY!

45694867498675896

Chapter 7: If your looking here, an insane clown doll is standing behind you with a knife in hand.

The forest of Konoha was silent except for the rustle of leaves. Every few moments a branch would make a cracking sound when something landed on it. Besides that, all was calm...

HA! I'm just kidding!

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID CAT!" A voice yelled as a blonde blur chased after a smaller red blur.

"Naruto! What did I say about using stealth?!" A white blur yelled as it tried to intercept the red blur.

"I tried that and it tried to take a swing at me!" Naruto replied as Sasuke intercepted the cat and grabbed it, only for the cat to give him a face full of claws. "OW!"

"Nice one Uchiha!" Naruto said sarcastically as the cat got away.

"I don't see you trying." Sasuke growled.

"Watch me!" The blonde alchemist said as he clapped his hands together.

There was a flash of blue light. A yowling sound filled the air as the light vanished.

Sakura sighed as she landed next to him. "Naruto, that's like going after a fly with a fire jutsu."

"More like going after a demon with the largest explosive note in the world." Naruto muttered as he held up a stone cage with a red...cat, in it.

Back at the office Team 7 watched as the cat's owner squeezed the life out of it.

"Oh, Tora! I'm so glad you came back!" said the owner as she squeezed it.

Everyone had a look of sympathy at the cat.

"Uh, excuse me. But maybe if you don't squeeze the cat so hard she won't run away." Said Naruto.

The owner gave a look at him and the cat.

"Okay." She said as she walked out.

"Anyway, for your next mission we have baby sitting, shopping, gardening and . . ." said the Sandaime

"No! No! And Hell No! Forget these missions! There's no way I am doing anymore these crap-job missions!" said Naruto.

"Naruto, you are assigned these missions! You should know how the system works." Said Iruka.

"Not when it tests our dignity instead of our ninja skills. You could be paying a kid down the street to do these missions." Said Naruto.

"You know Naruto, I might just have a mission for you." Said the Sandaime.

Sasuke's eye twitched while Sakura was disturbed about how the Hokage talked to Naruto in a casual way. Kurenai walked in with her team.

"It will be a duel team mission which involves escorting a bridge builder back to his home in the Land of Waves." Said the Sandaime.

Naruto smiled at the thought of a new mission, while Sasuke and Sakura were happy to get a new mission as well. Hinata couldn't get over the thought of being on the same mission as Naruto. A knocking sound was heard at the door and an old man walked in.

"And here's your employer." Said the Sandaime.

"What? You actually expect these shrimps to escort me? Especially the blond shrimp? Asked the old man.

Naruto's eye twitched and while inside.

'WHO YOU CALLING AN MIDGET SO SMALL YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE?!'

Dea watched while eating popcorn. Naruto threw a kunai at the bottle of sake that the old man was eating which shattered it.

"Don't underestimate me and for the record call me short and the next shot will be at your friend." Said Naruto.

"Now that you've met our employer, be sure to meet at the North Gate in an hour." Said Kakashi.

'This means three hours.' Said Dea.

Ed and Naruto agreed. Back at his apartment Naruto sharpened his kunai, placed the gloves with transmutation circles in his pockets, and grabbed a few metal arm guards. He placed a few cups of ramen into his backpack.

"Well, let's see what this mission will offer." Muttered Naruto.

49687856965789478

Three hours later, Team Seven arrived at the gate.

"Where have you three been?" Kurenai demanded. "Your two hours late."

"Hello, Konoha to Kurenai, Kakashi's our sensei, he'd leave anybody waiting for two hours, so we decided to wait the extra two hours since this is Kakashi were talking about." Naruto said casually as he twirled a senbon in his hands.

"That...actually makes sense." Kurenai said before Kakashi appeared. "Yo!"

"YOUR LATE!" All eight people gathered there yelled.

"Sorry, but I had to..." They started to doze off after a few minutes into the explanation. "So after I returned the lost koala bear to it's mother, I came right back here."

"That's the most ridiculous excuse I've heard so far." Naruto said.

Dea, meanwhile, was in tears. 'He's a hero!'

4395749574398574

In the forest, there was a happy koala bear was with its mother.

Let's just say, Kakashi has a lot of new friends.

3964897549857493

Back with the group.

"Anyways, let's get going." Kakashi said.

"Finally." They all muttered.

285374637834634

The team walked on the path as they headed towards the Land of Waves. They were mostly in high sprits with Tazuna hanging close to Kurenai and Kakashi as he felt safer with the jounin. Naruto compared his graduation test with Kiba who said that they passed by showing Kurenai their jutsu so she could judge on where to start.

'Lazy bastard.' Thought Naruto.

'Yeah.' Agreed Ed and Dea.

Naruto noticed that Hinata was at the back of the group while hanging her head down.

"Hey, Hinata, what're you thinking about? Must be pretty important for you to be distracted." Said a voice.

Hinata let out a startled gasp as she looked up to see the source of voice. She felt her face turn red when she saw who disturbed her. She looked away which caused Naruto to look at her with curiosity.

"What? Am I that ugly?" he asked jokingly.

Hinata looked at him after she swallowed and tried to keep eye contact with the boy.

"If you're nervous about the mission than don't worry. It's just a C rank and we've got Kakashi and Kurenai and they're both jounin. The worst that we would encounter would be just some dumb bandits." Said Naruto.

"B-But . . . Aren't you worried you might mess up?" asked Hinata quietly.

"Can't afford to be afraid Hinata. If you doubt your own skills than you're already dead. Plus, nobody's perfect so even if we do fail the mission it will only one mission. You can still prove yourself." Said Naruto.

Hinata was quiet but she felt herself smile.

'I can't believe he hasn't figured it out yet. It's right there in front of him.' Said Ed.

'We should have taught him about girls but it looks like she's feeling more confident. That's good. Does this mean I get grandkids?!' Said Dea.

Ed gaped at her.

As they were walking Kakashi, Kurenai, and Naruto noticed a puddle.

'A puddle? But it hasn't rained in weeks.' They thought.

Dea was smirking evilly.

'Fresh meat.'

As they passed the puddle two figures burst from the puddle and went for Kurenai and Kakashi. They entangled them in spiked chains and with a single pull they were split to pieces.

"Two down."

"One to go."

Naruto placed his hands over his arm guards and with a flash of light the metal turned into liquid that covered his arm and hardened. The two assassins went for Tazuna when a kunai was thrown into their chain which forced into a tree. Sasuke kicked them apart which broke their chain. They recovered quickly and split up. One went for Tazuna while the other went for Hinata.

The girl covered her eyes and waited for the blow but it never came. She opened her eyes when she heard a clang and saw Naruto blocking the claw. He held with one of his hands and reached back and sent a punch into the assassin's face with his other hand. He was sent back so hard he hit a tree and was knocked out instantly.

Naruto turned and saw the other get knocked out when Kiba spun through the air as he shouted 'Tatsuga!' which sent the assassin flying in the same tree and landed beside his comrade. Naruto turned his metal arms back into arm guards and turned to Hinata.

"You okay?" asked the blond haired boy.

She nodded and looked at him in awe. She remembered his strange power from the night he saved her. It was always a sight to see.

"Good. Let me deal with the tough one while the dobe looks out for the weakling." Said Sasuke smirking at her.

Hinata dropped her head. She couldn't even move to defend herself so Naruto had to save her again. She was a failure. Naruto glared and quickly punched Sasuke in the forehead which knocked him down.

"Shut your damn mouth, prick. Don't think you can someone down just because they lost their nerve. So unless you have something nice to say than shut it and try to be a competent shinobi rather than trying to flaunt your skills like you're the best. By the way which you're not." Said Naruto.

Sasuke growled at him. How dare he!? Hinata blushed neon red as Naruto defended her. Shino and Kiba were happy at the kindness Naruto showed their teammate.

"Good job, Naruto." Said Kakashi.

The genin noticed pieces of logs in the same spot Kurenai and Kakashi were when the assassins attacked.

"In the meantime I think Tazuna has some explaining to do." Said Kakashi.

So there's more to this mission than meets the eye. During the boat ride to Wave Country's border he told them about Gato and how he literally destroyed the Wave's economy. The bridge Tazuna was building would break his control over the Wave so he hired mercenaries to kill Tazuna and the reason he lied was because they couldn't pay for a B-rank or A-rank mission.

"Okay, team it's your decision. Do you still wish to continue with the mission even we the next ninja we meet might be a jounin?" asked Kakashi.

"Of course. We agreed to take the mission so what kind of ninja would we be in we just quit?" asked Naruto.

Everyone agreed.

After they reached the shore the team started walking again towards Tazuna's house. On the way Naruto noticed something was following them. He eventually pinpointed the location and threw a kunai in its direction. It reached its destination and revealed a rabbit.

"Naruto, you almost killed a rabbit!" shouted Sakura.

'A rabbit with snow white hair in this weather?' thought Kakashi.

"Everyone get down!" shouted Kakashi and Kurenai when a sound was heard.

Everyone fell to the ground as a giant cleaver passed over them and into a tree.

"So you saw my attack coming? Not bad." Said a voice.

A man with a Mist headband appeared on the giant sword's handle and looked down at the group.

"Zabuza Momochi. A former ninja of Kirigakure, I presume." Said Kakashi.

"The copy-nin, Kakashi. No wonder the Demon Brothers lost so easily. It's an honor to finally meet you." Said the man now known as Zabuza.

"Everyone get in formation and protect Tazuna!" said Kakashi.

He lifted his headband to reveal a red eye with tomoes in it. A thick mist covered the area. Sasuke had enough time to see Kakashi's revealed eye and whisper. "Sharingan?"

"Hidden Mist Jutsu!" shouted Zabuza.

Naruto had one of his gloves on and ready. He snapped. But nothing happened, not even a spark. He looked down at his gloves and saw they were now soggy. "Oh damn."

"Quite right!" The nuke nin said as he appeared behind the genin team, his sword raised.

Naruto spun around, drawing a kunai, only to be sent flying by a punch and sent into the lake.

The entire team flinched. "Oh, that will ruin his weekend."

Zabuza swung his sword at Tazuna, only for Kakashi to appear behind him and stab him at the base of his spine wit ha kunai. Zabuza stiffened, and started to laugh as water flowed from the wound. He looked over his shoulder. "Nice try."

A second Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and cut him in half, only for that one and the Zabuza he stabbed to turn into water.

"Water clones, impressive." Kakashi said as he appeared behind the second Zabuza and put a kunai to his throat.

"You don't know the half of it." Zabuza said before he suddenly ducked, spun around, and kicked Kakashi into the air within a split second.

Kakashi grunted in pain and managed to block a swing from Zabuza's sword. He blocked three more strikes before the next one actually pushed him into the lake.

He got to the surface. "I really hate mist techniques."

"You'll hate them a lot more after this." Zabuza said before he appeared behind Kakashi, standing on the water. "Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!"

In a flash, a sphere of water formed around Kakashi and he was lifted into the air by Zabuza, who used one arm.

"Ha! I can't believe you actually fell for the oldest trick in the book!" Zabuza laughed.

"Neither can I." Kakashi said with a sigh.

Naruto managed to get back to the shore, he spit out some water as he stood up. "I hate mist techniques."

Déjà vu.

His complaints were cut off as Zabuza formed a one handed seal. The lake started to shimmer and churn. Ten forms started to grow from the water, and became Zabuzas. Each started towards the rest of the team.

"You forgot about me." Kurenai said as she appeared behind the clones, a large shuriken in hand.

As they turned around to attack, she vanished in a blur of motion.

The firs Zabuza was cut to pieces, the second had its head cut off; they both vanished into the lake, dissolving into water. The third and fourth were cut in half down the middle. As the rest started to block her attacks, more clones appeared and headed for Teams Seven and Eight. Naruto sighed. "Kiba, Shino, and Hinata can handle a few clones, but it looks like I have to pull Sasuke and Sakura out of the fire, again."

As Zabuza watched his clones close in on the genin, he froze when he heard something.

CLAP!

There was a flash of blue light. He was blinded for a few moments, but after that, the clones that weren't fighting Kurenai were all frozen solid. He gasped. "I know that light."

846587685767554645

_Zabuza was in his living room, drinking from a bottle of sake. He had been doing this since his sensei was killed by that bastard, Mustang. He was given a few days off from mission, as had everybody else. He sighed. "If that coward ever comes out, I'll kill him with my bare hands."_

_After another hour of drinking, somebody knocked at his door. "What the hell is it now?"_

"_Sir, we found a letter in the Mizukage's desk, it's addressed to you." A chuunin said as he opened the front door._

_Zabuza got to his feet and grabbed the sheet of paper the Chuunin held._

_He dismissed the man, and sat down again. He unfolded the letter._

'_Zabuza_

_If you have received this, then the man who murdered me can still be stopped._

_I need you to go to my office, there is a hidden camera disguised as that serpent statue I keep on my desk, it has the proof you need to save our village and our country._

_Don't try to find the one who killed me; he is far too powerful for even all seven of the swordsmen of the mist combined._

_From your sensei and friend, the Sandaime Mizukage, (insert name here).' (AN: It's hard to make a name for this.)_

_Zabuza vanished from his house immediately._

_32957395734598375_

_Zabuza had managed to sneak past the guards and get into the Mizukage's office. He went to the abandoned desk and looked at the serpent statue on the wooden desk. He tapped it on the nose, and a tape popped out of it's neck. He immediately put it in the projector the Mizukage had and turned it on._

_He saw the entire scene, the conversation, the way the Mizukage was killed, which made him sick, and the fake recording the man, Sin, used._

_He clenched his hands until his knuckles were white._

_He would find that murdering son of a bitch, that...what ever he was, he knew he wasn't human just from looking at the cloaked figure. He wanted blood, and he'd get it any way he could._

86576759648979857

"YOU!" Zabuza pointed at Naruto, who stood among the frozen clones. He released Kakashi, swinging his arm to release the prison, sending him flying as he did so. He charged at Naruto and grabbed him by the scruff of his jacket, and lifted him into the air. "I've seen that technique before, the man who used it killed the Mizukage! Tell me where he is!"

Naruto gasped for air. "What-? Who-?!"

"What is it?! Some sort of twisted blood line?! Is there an entire clan in on the Mizukage's murder!? TELL ME!" Zabuza roared.

"Let him go!" Hinata yelled as she ran forward, Byakugan activated.

She attempted to seal several chakra points, but only got two of them before she was sent flying back. Kiba leaped forward and caught her before she was sent flying. Shino unleashed a wave of kikai bugs, only for Zabuza to send them all over the clearing with one swing of his sword with one hand. Naruto managed to put both feet on Zabuza's stomach, and kick away from the mad nuke Nin.

He clapped his hands away and put them on the ground, he drew a large stone sword from the ground. "How about you stop trying to strangle me so I can actually understand what you're saying?"

"Answer my questions!" Zabuza growled.

"Fine." Naruto sighed as Kakashi started to sneak up on the enraged nuke Nin. "What did the man you're talking about look like?"

"He wore a cloak that covered his body, and a skull mask." Zabuza growled. "He clapped his hands together, and after there was a flash of light, and his hands became blades that were going straight through the Mizukage's ribs."

'Sin!' Ed, Dea, and Naruto thought at the same time.

"Ok, I'll explain it to you on a few conditions." Naruto said calmly. "First: Stop trying to kill us. 2: Never strangle me again. 3: If you have anybody else waiting for us along the road to Tazuna's house, call them off. 4: You listen to every word I say and don't over react to it."

Zabuza calmed down and lowered his sword. "Fine."

"We'll explain it where it's safe." Naruto said. "Tazuna's house, and only Hinata, Kurenai, and Kakashi can listen to it also."

"Fine." Zabuza said, although Sasuke and Kiba complained.

"Hey! Why can't we listen!?" They both yelled.

"Kiba, I'd let you listen but I'm afraid this is private. And Sasuke, I just don't like you." Naruto said. "Kakashi and Kurenai can listen because they can keep their mouths shut, and Hinata can because she already knows about a part of what I'll be saying."

"Ok, can we just please go so I can get over this major head ache!?" Kakashi asked. "I hit my head on a rock when Zabuza tossed me."

46924324421909487

'Ed, is there a reason for all this? Why did Sin murder the Mizukage and what could he gain from Hinata's kidnapping?' asked Naruto.

'There's one thing I can think of and I hope it's not that. For now just tell them.' Sad Ed.

Naruto sat with Kakashi, Kurenai, Hinata, and Zabuza in a private room.

"What I am about to tell you is something you cannot tell anyone. Not only is this man responsible for the Mizukage's death he was also responsible for Hinata's attempted kidnapping. The man is called Sin and he's what you can call a Homunculus." Said Naruto.

"A Homunculus?" asked Kurenai,

"An artificial human. Basically Sin is created to look and act like a human but he's not. As for the technique I can use its called alchemy. What you all saw is basically knowing the elements of a certain object, breaking it down, and reconstructing it into something with the same material and height.

You saw what I did with the clones and my arm guards. That was just basic alchemy. It was also alchemy that created Sin."

Said Naruto.

"How can you create something like that?" asked Kakashi,

"You're not supposed to. Homunculi are only created when someone who uses alchemy goes against the laws of nature. Like I said they are made to look and act like humans but they don't have souls. It's alchemy's ultimate taboo.

For when you use alchemy on a human body you suffer a huge burden because you are stepping on God's domain. To try to bring something back to life, mind, body, and soul you might end up losing an arm, a leg, or your whole life. The cult who created Sin did it to create a powerful weapon but instead they lost their lives and the fruit of their labors was the creation of Sin." Said Naruto,

"And how do you know this alchemy?" asked Kurenai.

"My sensei taught it to me. He taught it to me just incase he could not defeat Sin on his own. Homunculi are given paranormal powers and they have monstrous strength and speed. Even though my sensei had fought Homunculi before they were extremely powerful so just incase he could not defeat Sin he chose me."

"And taught you alchemy to use it against Sin." Said Kakashi,

"But why did he murder the Mizukage?" asked Zabuza.

"And why did he engineer Hinata's kidnapping?" asked Kurenai.

"I think he did it to spark wars. The blood line purge in Kirigakure and sabotaging the treaty between Konoha and Kumo to spark another war." Said Naruto,

"But why? Why would he trick us into going to war?" asked Hinata, looking worried.

"I think I know what." Naruto said before he reached into his back pack and took out a book, he opened it to a page with a picture of an odd jewel that looked like a ruby. "The only thing that can keep you safe when you try to defy god with alchemy, the philosopher's stone."

They all looked at the picture. Kakashi spoke up. "What is so important about this stone?"

"It acts as a way around the laws of alchemy, the legendary amplifier; it would allow one's alchemic abilities to go beyond that of any normal human." Naruto said. "But the way it is made is by sacrificing actual humans to create it; the souls of tens of thousands must be put into creating a stone, a very dangerous and very hard task."

Hinata gasped out loud. She trembled at the thought. Sacrificing humans? Who would do such a thing?

Kurenai had a look of shock as well. Kakashi and Zabuza's were calmer but they did not like the sound of it.

"Obviously, this is what he'd want, unlimited power, something that would allow him to defy the very laws god had made, something to keep him from suffering consequences of what will happen to him should he try alchemy on a human." Naruto said. "And this is a world where war can come easily, if I was him I'd try the same tactics, the death of hundreds of blood line users, thousands from Konoha and Kumo, if he succeeded in making a war he'd be able to make a philosophers stone within a few years, possibly months."

"We have to report this to the council." Kakashi said.

"No!" Naruto snapped. "If they find out about the abilities I have, the ability to make an abomination like Sin, they'd try to force me to either create a homunculus or teach that Uchiha prick how to make one, and I will not do either of those."

"Fine then, we just tell the hokage." Kakashi said.

"Good, but if anybody here mentions it to anybody else, I will personally shove a blunt kunai up your asses, minus Hinata, she's kept this secret since we were six." Naruto said. "And I guess since Kurenai hasn't given me a reason, I guess I'd spare her also. But you two will die if you tell anybody besides the Hokage."

The two gulped. "Yes sir."

"Good, now how about we go see how everybody else is doing?" Naruto asked as they stood up and left the room.

The group had arrived at Tazuna's house an hour ago. They had been introduced to his daughter, Tsunami, and his grand son, Inari.

The teams were in the kitchen, eating lunch. Tsunami was with them.

As they sat down with the genin, there was a knock at the door. Zabuza stood up. "Ah, I think I know who's there."

He opened the door, revealing a girl with black hair, and wore kimono with a green top and brown pants. Next to her was a girl with brown hair tied in a pony tail and brown eyes, she wore a green and black kimono with the picture of a green-blue serpent with wings on the back. She wore a pair of black pants beneath the kimono.

"Haku, Trisha, come in." Zabuza said as he gestured for them to come in.

"These are Haku and Trisha." He said as they sat down. "Haku was a survivor of the blood line purge, and Trisha...that's secret."

'Wait, Trisha?' Ed looked at her. 'She looks like my mom!'

'Huh?' Dea looked at him.

'It's true, my mother was called Trisha Elric, she's called Trisha, and she looks like my mom!' Edward said. 'She must be her alternate self.'

"Hi." Trisha said.

"A pleasure to meet you." Haku said as she shook Naruto's hand.

'Wait, there's something odd about that Trisha girl.' Dea said. 'I sense a demon, it's not one of the nine, but it's powerful...keep an eye on her.'

'Don't worry, I will.' Naruto said.

"Now that we're all here, it's time we made a plan about how to deal with Gato." Zabuza

12344556677889004245685

"That lousy no good traitor! He didn't kill the old man like I asked?! And now he's double teaming with those brats!" ranted a man in a suit with a rat like face.

"Sir, someone here to see you." Said one of his body guards.

"Tell him to come back later." Said Gato,

"I thought you would remember your old friends a little better, Gato." Said a smooth voice.

Gato's eyes went wide and he started to sweat as he recognized the voice. A cloaked figure stepped from the door and into the room. Gato's guards started to flinch nervously.

"I heard about your failure when the mist min Zabuza betrayed you. I also heard about a blond haired genin was with the team escorting Tazuna." Said the cloaked figure.

"Y-Yeah. But I still got plenty of thugs to deal with them." Said Gato.

Sin snickered.

"They won't be enough to deal with the copy-nin Kakashi who has joined with up with Demon of the Mist. Luckily I have someone here to help." Said Sin.

In walked a green haired man with a Rain headband.

"Gato, meet Rokusho Aoi. He will deal with your ninja problem but I want you to send you're army of thugs as backup. Don't let me down." Said Sin.

94867598789646899

Me: That ends another chapter! And I'm afraid I have more bad news. The Sasuke-Is-Cute Fan Girl Association and the Sasuke-Is Cool-Fan Girl Association has joined in an alliance with the Naru/Sasu-Fan Girl Association. They have already landed on Earth, and they'll be here, their just collecting something from there.

Naruto: What are they collecting?

Me: The Army...OF ANUBIS! They can't tell fan girl from normal girl at all, they'll just obey if the fang girls are able to kill the Scorpion King! O'Connell! You'll be needed!

O'Connell: Alright. (Opens up car and grabs a shot gun)

Me: Medjai guy, you'll have to come too.

Ardeth: My name is Ardeth, friend.

Me: Whatever. (Grabs a shot gun and pumps it and says in a sing song voice) Thug life.

Rick O'Connell: We'll need more help.

Me: Ok...Ed, Zim, Tak, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Church, Tex, Hawkeye, Skoodge, Minion, Starbuck, O'Neill, John Connor, Garrus Vakarian, Scott Mitchell, Bender, and...the Anti-Sasuke Squad! Grab your gear, we're going to Egypt!

Anti-Sasuke Squad: Sir yes sir! (All wearing matching uniforms and carrying guns) DEATH TO THE PRICK! DEATH TO THE PRICK!

Me: (wipes a tear from eye) I'm so proud.

LM: I'm coming too!

Me: Ok! Now let's go!

(Music starts)

LM: Anti-Sasuke Brigade Roll call! State Alchemist, Major Edward Elric! Tacticians and Invaders Zim, Tak, and Skoodge! Shinobis Naruto, Ino, and Hinata!

Ed: Here!

Ino/Hinata/Naruto: Here!

Zim/Tal/Skoodge: Here!

LM: Amateur Sniper Leonard J. Church! Freelancer Allison Tex! 1rst Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye! Slave and Head Assistant to Head of the Brigade, Minion! Viper jockey Kara Thrace! General O'Neill! Head of Resistance against the machines, John Connor!

Church: Here! And I'm not an amateur! I've been practicing!

Tex: Here!

Hawkeye/Minion/Kara/Jack O'Neill/John: Here!

LM: C-Sec Officer Garrus Vakarian! Head of the GHOST team, Scott Mitchell! Mom's Friendly Robot Corporation built bending unit, Bender Bending Rodriguez!

Garrus/ Scott/ Bender: Here! (Bender: Jerk wad.)

LM: Main attack squadron, The Anti Sasuke Squad!

Anti Sasuke Squad: HERE! DEATH TO THE PRICK! Join A.S.S!

Everybody: (stares at them)

LM: 00...Right...anyways, Co-Author and Co-Commanding Officer Lord Maximus...is who I am! And now presenting the other Co-Author and Co-Commanding Officer, certified insane homicidal maniac, Steel Scale!

Me...You're all fired.

All: AH!

Me: Just kidding, now let's go!


	8. Chapter 8

Nine Tailed Alchemist

Nine Tailed Alchemist

(On Earth, at the City of the Dead)

Everybody: (standing around looking at the buildings and foot prints)

Me: They've been here, and they got Imhotep.

Ed: How do you even spell it?

Me: Look at what I just said.

Ed: Oh.

Minion: (comes running from the main wall) Sir! Fan girls are approaching! It's an ambush!

Me: Why do you always have to bring me bad news?

Minion: Because you make me.

Me: Oh right. Prepare for battle!

LM: Quick, give me the flame thrower. EAT FLAME FLAT CHESTS!

Me: um...LM? They aren't here yet.

LM: (busy burning some random guy) oh right, sorry Random Guy Number 1.

Random Guy Number 1: It's no problem; I'm always getting wounded and burnt to a crisp.

LM: When'll they get here? I WANNA BURN SOMETHING!

Me: Are you taking a leaf from a certain Pyromaniac's book?

LM: Um...no.

Fan Girls: (ride through the gate on ponies and surround us) SURRENDER IN THE NAME OF SASUKE-ISM!

Me: Hm...let me think...NEVER! (Pulls out a shot gun and puts on sun glasses) Preparing to terminate Fan Girls!

LM: What's with the dorky sun glasses?

Me: It's really bright and I don't want to accidently shoot Random Guy Number 1.

Everybody: (Pulls out weapons and starts to kill Fan Girls)

LM: BURN!! THIS IS HOW I ROLL B--ES! (Incinerates a lot of fan girls)

54986758967965566589676565489567548964

Chapter 8: I don't know why I even put a message here

"Ok, now for training, we'll start with chakra control." Kakashi said.

"What kind?" Naruto asked.

"Tree climbing-."

"Done it."

"Oh really? What about water walking-?"

"Done it."

"Snap, I don't have anything for you to do, you're excused."

"Oh come on, he's lying! It's obvious." Sasuke snapped.

"If you'll shut up I'll prove that it's real." Naruto replied before he focused his chakra to the soles of his feet, and climbed up an entire tree without his hands.

Then he kicked off the tree and back-flipped through the air. He landed on the ground and held his arms up like an athlete.

"And that is how you climb up a tree with your feet." Said Naruto.

Everyone was surprised. Hinata was more amazed then surprised and Sasuke was glaring deeply at him. How could the dobe gain such power when an Uchiha should have it?

"Well, now it is obvious you are not lying Naruto. So you will be in charge of guarding Tazuna as he gets to work." Said Kakashi.

Naruto nodded and turned to walk when he heard a voice.

"Naruto, can I speak to you for a moment?" asked Shino.

Naruto had a puzzled look and nodded. Shino and Naruto walked away so their conversation was not heard by the others. Everyone got to work on the exercise. Sasuke was determined to surpass Naruto even more now.

If only his Sharingan was active then he would have copied Naruto's technique and his power would be added to his.

1234987654334567987654235

Shino and Naruto stopped and the bug user turned to the blond.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Naruto,

"I must confess. I placed a bug on Hinata's jacket and I overhead the conversation you had this morning with Kakashi, Kurenai, Zabuza, and Hinata. I know about your skills and the Homunculus you call Sin and what he has done." Said Shino.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"My apologies, Naruto, but I felt this was something I had to know. Rest assured I shall not reveal this secret either but what I have learned is most disturbing." Said Shino,

"That's how I felt when my sensei told me about the whole Homunculus thing." Said Naruto.

"I know your intentions are pure but I must ask where your sensei is. No one was seen near you during our days at the academy yet somehow you learned it fast enough to save Hinata." Said Shino,

"He left. Like I said he has experience in dealing with Homunculi so when he heard a rumor about a strange murder just out of nowhere he had to leave. If a war did start than Sin was much closer to creating a stone." Said Naruto.

Shino nodded.

"I hope you will be able to deal this crisis. Know that I will be of assistance if you ever ask." Said Shino.

"Thanks." Naruto said.

"Now, let's get back before that prick tries to listen in." Shino said.

"...Who the heck are you and what have you done with Shino?"

"What? Just because I don't talk a lot doesn't mean I can't insult the Uchiha." Said Shino, shrugging.

79487658967498674546894694864986948648

It had been a couple of days since they arrived, while most of genin were working on the tree climbing exercise. Hinata and Shino were pretty much done with Hinata from Hyuuga clan and Shino having better chakra control than most of the other genin. Naruto was with Tazuna and assisted him on the bridge with the few brave workers while Haku and Trisha kept an eye out for any of Gato's men. Even though the Demon of the Mist was now with the good guys, Gato could still hire more shinobi to stop them.

Naruto had his shadow clones helping Tazuna and the workers out on the bridge. For the next few days it was quiet.

254657678657465765866556545

"You're all back! How was your training?" asked Tsunami happily.

"It went well." Said Shino.

Naruto and Tazuna entered with Haku and Trisha behind them. Sasuke was glaring at Naruto believing that he was getting closer to surpassing the dobe. Naruto simply ignored the Emo prick and sat down for dinner. That was when Inari entered.

"You're all wasting you're time. Why do you constantly train when you're fighting a losing battle? You don't know anything about what's it like here! You don't know what's like to be treated like . . ."

"That's enough!" said Naruto.

His eyes glared at the young boy. Inari watched as the blonde's eyes seemed to pierce his soul. That was when the boy got up and dismissed himself.

That was when Tazuna told them about what happened to Inari's surrogate father Kaiza. How he saved Inari from drowning. How he became a hero in Inari's eyes. He became the hope of the Wave country and the day when Gato came to the island.

He was the only brave one and he was beaten to death in public. That tragic day broke the poor boy's heart. Naruto asked to be excused from the table and walked into woods.

He sat out in the woods and had his Shadow Clones run up trees and walk on water.

45698546406406849064069486904690469046

In his mind, Ed and Dea were talking.

"Party? What party?" Ed asked.

"It's the demon lord annual gathering. Every year any demon lord, sealed or not, uses a scroll they are given upon becoming a demon lord that allows them to go to the demon realm, and nowhere else, to whatever event is going on." Dea said. "After that, they are sent back to where they were, or in my case, the human I'm sealed in, but a new rule was made, all demons must have a date."

Ed immediately got the message.

"No, no, no, and no!" Ed said as he crossed his arms.

"Please!? I'm only allowed to leave the seal and go to the party if I bring a date with me!" Dea begged.

Edward sighed. "Ok, how long is it?"

"A few hours." Dea said.

"I won't be humiliated or attacked just because I'm human?" Edward asked.

"You won't." Dea said.

"Fine, I'll go." Edward said.

"Yay!" Dea shouted. "Get some formal clothes, the other demon lords will be there also!"

She snapped her fingers, and her clothes were changed to a red and black kimono, and her hair wasn't in a pony tail anymore. Ed almost blushed when he saw her. He snapped out of it and clapped his hands, and put them to his clothes.

They were replaced by a pair of shoes, black pants, a white dress shirt, a black vest, a black jacket, and a black trench coat with a red flamel crest on the back; he wore a pair of gloves also.

"Good thing the laws of alchemy don't apply here." He muttered Dea held up a scroll, and in a flash of light, they vanished.

598767864565409309530329432059435092380

They had appeared in a room with no furniture or windows, but there was a door at one end, and there was somebody else in the room.

"DEA!" A woman with blood red hair and four feathery tails who wore a red and black kimono yelled as she and Dea hugged each other.

"Phoenix! It's good to see you!" She said.

"Is this your date?" The woman.

Ed blushed at that, but Dea smiled and said. "Yep."

"Ed, this is Phoenix, the four tailed demon Queen." Dea said.

"What's all the noise?" A man asked as he entered the room.

He had long white hair and gold eyes, he had a blue moon tattoo on his fore head, and one of his arms was hidden beneath a long fur cape, he wore a white battle kimono, black boots, and armor, he had two swords in his belt.

"Dea's here!" Phoenix said.

"Finally." He muttered. "And this is that human she's been hanging out with?" He said 'human' as if he were talking about an insect.

"Um...yeah." Edward said. "I'm Edward Elric."

"This is Sesshomaru, the five tailed dog demon." Dea said.

"Nice to meet you." Ed said.

The dog demon didn't respond, he turned and left.

"Umm...anyways, let's go, the dance can begin now that Dea's here!" Phoenix said.

'Dance!?' Edward thought.

She led them into a room with several other demon lords and their dates.

"Alright, if Dea and her date, Edward Elric, will start us off?" Phoenix asked as the two were forced to the center.

"Stay calm; just put your hand on my waist, the other on my shoulder." Dea whispered.

Edward was as red as a cherry now, but complied.

Nearby, the Shukaku and the Six tailed weasel; in the form of a man with blonde hair and green eyes who wore sand colored robes and a man with green and white robes with white hair tied in a pony tail; were making a bet.

"Five hundred ryo says they mess up." The six tailed demon lord said.

"Have a little faith in Dea." Shukaku said. "Five hundred says they kiss."

Three other demon lords heard that, the Eight tailed Snake, a woman with dark green hair and matching eyes who wore a black dress; the two tailed cat, a woman with white hair and amethyst who wore black and white robes; and the seven tailed wolf, a man with black and silver hair and silver eyes who wore a black and red battle kimono. They walked over and said at the same time. "Five hundred says they kiss."

Phoenix started the music. It was a slow dance.

Edward and Dea started to dance slowly, followed by the wolf, snake, the three tailed turtle, a man with aqua blue eyes and matching hair who wore black and blue robes, with a serpent demon in the form of a woman, Phoenix with a fox demon, and Shukaku with another raccoon demon.

The six tailed lord looked over at them. "Just gotta make them mess up their date somehow." He started to slide one of his tails across the dance floor, intending to trip one of them, but was stopped when the seven tailed wolf lord saw this, and as he led his date, a female fox demon with six tails by it, he stepped on it, and rotated his foot a bit.

The six tailed lord held back a scream, and pulled his tail back. "Owy."

Shukaku gave the seven tailed lord a thumbs up.

Over the next hour, the six tailed demon kept trying to sabotage Ed and Dea's date, and the seven tailed lord, the eight tailed queen, and the two tailed cat demon kept sabotaging his plans. Shukaku kept an eye on Ed and Dea.

"Damn it! Why won't they just kiss!?" The eight tailed snake hissed.

"We have to take action." The seven tailed wolf said. "You go first; I'll follow up behind you if you can't do it."

"Bow chika bow wow." Shukaku said quickly, they glared at him.

"I have an idea." The seven tailed wolf said.

They plotted and schemed.

"This is going pretty well." Edward said. "Although I am worried that the six tailed demon lord may not be having a good time, seeing as he's been screaming in pain every few minutes."

"I'm sure he's fine." Dea said.

"Maybe this night might go off without any awkward moments after all." Edward said before the seven tailed demon lord's tail stuck between the two, tripping Dea, who fell into Edward, and their lips met.

The entire room froze. They all stared with wide eyes.

They separated for a moment, before Shukaku 'accidently' bumped into Ed, sending the two against each other before they were even a few inches apart, forcing them into a kiss again. They were both blushing furiously. But as they pulled apart, the eight tailed and the two tailed queens 'accidently' bumped into them both, sending them together again.

'This is ridiculous!' Dea thought. 'I ought to...wow, Ed is a great kisser- what!? Snap out of it Dea!'

'Wow...was she always this pretty up close? What the hell?! Snap out of it Ed! Gotta stop this, now!'

They broke apart once more and this time they were ready. Dea stomped her foot down and a fist of stone shot out of the floor and pushed the Shukaku away as he tried to 'accidently' send them together again. Edward clapped his hands and put them on the floor, his own stone fist came up and pushed the seven tailed wolf lord away.

"What the heck was that for?" Ed snapped as he and Dea glared at the four demon lords, who looked away, whistling innocently while the six tailed demon lord slid each of them 500 ryo.

"I'm getting a drink." Dea muttered angrily as she left.

"Me too." Edward said.

They both left the room and went down a hallway towards the bar.

But as soon as they closed the door, they pulled each other into a long deep kiss.

Edward said as they pulled apart for a moment. "How the heck did this happen?"

"Who cares?" Dea asked. "I like it."

"Good point." Edward said before they continued the make out section.

Somebody tell Jiraiya to- wait, that number line below this sentence is...OH NO, IT'S A SCENE CHANGE!

4896789567946759649759748

Jiraiya stiffened. "My make out senses are tingling."

4965796856854656856868568

They broke apart.

"That was...wow." Edward said.

"I'll say." Dea said before she grinned. "Want to continue some other time?"

"Why wait?" Edward asked as he smirked.

Oh boy, Jiraiya will be writhing about the fact that he can't catch this.

345557787845466767676778787876878787878

Naruto had trained until he fell asleep through the night. When the sun finally touched his face he finally woke up. That was when he shot up.

"Damn! I overslept!" shouted the blond.

He quickly ran back to the house and heard a scream. He ran faster and found the front door to the house was sliced to pieces. He looked in and saw two men holding Tsunami and Inari running at them.

"Let go of my mom you bullies!" shouted Inari.

One of the thugs raised his sword to end Inari's life when a rock flew out of nowhere like a bullet and hit the man on the face so hard it broke his nose. Everyone looked to see Naruto leaning against the wall while holding another rock in his hand.

"Attacking a kid in front of his mother? That's low." Said the blond.

"You got a problem, pip-squeak!" Said the man holding Tsunami.

Naruto vanished and the thug only had a second to blink before Naruto's foot smashed into his face and knocked him across the room in the wall.

"Mom!" shouted Inari.

He untied her and Tsunami hugged him.

"You guys better hurry and get moving before more thugs show up." Said Naruto as he ran out the door.

3368738038403840384804850485048540

"What is this?!" yelled Tazuna as he along with genin, jounin, and their allies arrived at the bridge.

All over the bridge were knocked out workers. That was when a figure appeared on the ground in front of them. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Zabuza recognized him immediately. He was a feminine looking man blue eyes, green hair, and he had an umbrella on his back.

"Rokusho Aoi. A former jounin from Konoha and thief of the Nidiame's Raijin sword. "Said Kakashi.

Aoi grinned sinisterly.

"Nice to see you again, Kakashi." Said Aoi.

"Let me guess, you were hired by that slime Gato to kill Tazuna and us." Said Kakashi,

"Correct. You always did seem guess right." Said Aoi.

"For a jounin you are an idiot. You can't take us all on." Said Kurenai,

"That is why Gato's partner gave something to even the odds." Said Aoi.

A roar was heard on the bridge. Everyone turned to see the creature and they received a shocked. It was a giant cat with scorpion claws and a tail.

"What the hell is that thing?!" shouted Kiba,

"Gato's partner called it a Chimera. It should even the odds a bit." Said Aoi.

Aoi pulled out his umbrella and launched it into the air.

"Ninja Art: Raining Needles!"

The umbrella spun in the air and launched thousands of senbon to the fighters blow.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" shouted Sasuke.

He inhaled and let out a fire ball that intercepted the falling needles. The Chimera roared and lunged at the ninja. It crashed its giant claws down on them but everyone jumped out of the in time. Kiba quickly preformed a hand seal.

"Tsuuga!"

He jumped at the Chimera and started spinning like a top. The Chimera blocked the attack with its giant scaly claws. With such strength it knocked Kiba and sent him landing on his back. It sent its tail down on Kiba as he was getting up.

Luckily Kurenai jumped and grabbed Kiba and got out of the way as the tail hit the ground with a loud impact. The Chimera roared and looked at the red-eyed jounin. It charged at her. She jumped out of the way as the monster swung its claws at her and it continued to swipe at her with its claws.

Sasuke leapt into the air above the Chimera and preformed several hand seals.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

He took a deep breath and exhaled a large burst of flames. The Chimera growled as it was met by the blazing fire breath that torched it. Sasuke smirked as he landed and put his hands in his pockets.

"Never underestimate an Uchiha."

He turned around with a grin on his face when Sakura yelled.

"Sasuke! Look out!"

Sasuke turned sharply to see a gigantic claw directly hit him, sending him flying with several broken ribs, landing on the bridge they stood on. The Chimera stepped out of flames with an even greater look of anger on its face.

"Let's go Akamaru!" shouted Kiba.

The dog barked in reply before jumping into the air and began to spin with great speed. Kiba began to spin like a top as well and the duo came together that created a more powerful attack that flew at the Chimera. The attacked slammed into the beast but it only sent it back a few yards. It roared in rage and charged at the duo as they landed.

Kurenai pulled out a few kunai with explosive notes on them and threw them at the monster diverting its attention to her and away from her students. The kunai exploded as they hit the monster's skin causing to roar again.

"This damn thing just won't die!" shouted Kiba.

"Allow us." Said Trisha.

Haku preformed one-handed seals and mirrors began forming around the Chimera. Outside the mirrors Haku walked into the mirrors and her image was on all the mirrors. That was when the Chimera was bombarded with senbon. It roared and charged at the mirrors and shattered one of them with its tail and threw its claws into the other mirrors.

Haku jumped out of the mirrors as the Chimera destroyed the last of them. Trisha preformed a set of hand seals.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Blast!"

A gigantic dragon made of water came out of the water below the bridge and flew at the Chimera. The beast raised its claws and shielded itself from the attack.

"Try as you might, your attacks are nothing but mere annoyances to my pet!" gloated Aoi.

"Let's see how tough you are, asshole." Said Zabuza.

Aoi unsheathed his yellow glowing sword and dashed at Zabuza. Aoi gave a vertical slash and Zabuza blocked the blow. The sound of lightning clashing with Zabuza's sword was heard. Zabuza parried Aoi's sword and slashed at him vertically.

Aoi jumped to the side and went for a vertical strike. Zabuza side-stepped the attack and retaliated with a horizontal strike. Aoi leaned back and gave a vertical slash. Zabuza dodged and jumped over Aoi.

Just as Aoi turned to swing Zabuza slammed the hilt of his sword into Aoi's ribs and sent the man back. Aoi only a chance to blink before Zabuza disarmed him and swung his sword. The Chimera swung its tail and knocked the genin and Kurenai down. It finally pinned down its prey.

CLAP!

A wall sprouted from the ground and blocked the tail. Naruto landed behind the wall and in front of the genin.

"Who brought the gigantic monster?" asked Naruto,

"An A-rank missing named Aoi was here and it seemed Gato has a partner that gave him this." Said Kurenai.

'Naruto, that's a Chimera.' Said Ed,

'A what?' asked Naruto.

'A creature that is created when two beings are fused together by alchemy.' Said Ed,

'I smell a rat and his name's Sin.' Said Naruto.

The Chimera broke the down the stone wall with its claws and charged at Naruto. He jumped out of the way of its claws and placed his hands over his armguards. With a flash of light his armguards were turned into two sharp blades. He jumped over the claws and landed on the back of the Chimera.

The beast started to run around to try and shake Naruto off. He quickly plunged his blades into the beast's head and it fell over as blood started seep out of the wound. Looking over the bridge Naruto saw that Zabuza had disarmed Aoi and cut quickly slit his throat.

"Hey, Naruto. Where did you come from?" asked Kakashi,

"Just got here. Who bought the demon cat?" asked Naruto.

"Aoi said it was from Gato's partner." Said Kurenai,

"And he won't like when he found out you killed it." Said a mocking voice.

The collective shinobi spun around to face the newcomers. They saw a larger army of rogue samurai and ronin. In front of them was a short man in a business suit with shades.

"Gato. What are you doing here?" Growled Zabuza.

"Simple. You and you're worthless shinobi die here. I thank you for killing Aoi. Hiring Shinobi is such expensive business. However renegades like yourself are much easier since your village won't care what happens to you." Said Gato.

Zabuza's eyes widened with rage. Gato held up a cage with a parrot inside and opened it. That was when Naruto saw it. On top of Gato's cane was a red stone that glowed bright red and the parrot instantly grew until it was bigger than Zabuza and with sharp talons and a large beak. Hinata gasped when she saw it happen and the jounin that were heard about the philosopher's stone looked at it with a sense of Déjà vu.

That gigantic bird flew down at them with its talons extended to rip through their flesh when Naruto stood up.

CLAP!

A gigantic fist made of stone erupted from the bridge and smashed into the bird's stomach sending it flying into the water.

"Interesting little trick, Gato. If I didn't know better I'd say it was that stone on your cane that turned that bird in a monster." Said Naruto.

Gato gritted his teeth as he glared at the blond.

"Kill them all!" shouted Gato.

The army of ronin began to charge when an arrow came out of nowhere and hit the ground in front of Gato. The shinobi looked behind them and saw Inari and the villagers all geared up for a fight.

"Well now. Not so much of a crybaby are you now, Inari?" muttered Naruto.

He slipped on his gloves and snapped his fingers. In a flash of orange the ronin were scattered by an explosion right in the middle of their group. Several men ran around screaming as their clothes were on fire. Gato gasped and made a run for it.

The ronin charged at the Shinobi.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Blast!" came the voice of Zabuza and Trisha.

Two dragons made of water launched themselves at the army of ronin that hit them hard. Naruto clapped his hands and created stone golems that surrounded the ronin.

"Not so tough now are you?" asked Naruto.

That was when he noticed something.

"That worm Gato gave us the slip!"

"Damn it!" growled Zabuza.

Naruto noticed Gato dropped his cane and looked at the red stone. Kakashi came up and looked at the stone.

"Naruto, this looks similar to that picture of the philosopher's stone you showed us last night." Said Kakashi.

Hinata, Kurenai, Zabuza, and Shino looked at it.

"Is it . . ."

"No. It's a falsie. An incomplete philosopher's stone or a red stone to be more precise. These things can help an alchemist avoid the laws of alchemy but only for a short time since its power is only temporary.

Think of it as a prototype before the real thing but it just confirmed my fear. There's only one other person out there who can do alchemy besides me." Said Naruto,

"That means that the one you call Sin is Gato's partner." Said Shino.

Zabuza's eyes widened as his killing intent was felt when he heard that name.

"No. More like Sin was the one pulling Gato's strings. There's no way he would have been able to create those two monsters on his own so Sin gave him a red stone. But that means Sin is closer than I thought because the red stone is the next best thing to the real stone." Said Naruto,

"But why would he be out here in the first place?" asked Hinata.

"Let's ask Gato." Said Naruto.

"Yeah, let's." said Zabuza.

4576878978978989898989789864

Gato ran into his office and started to put his money into his brief case.

"That damn brat. He ruined everything! I'll get even with him. He hasn't seen the last of me." Muttered the business man.

"I'm afraid he has." Said a voice.

Gato spun around and at the door was someone he was happy to see.

"Oh, it's you! Thank goodness. That brat is coming after me with those jounin! You must help me!" said Gato.

"Why? It's obvious that you are now finished." Said the cloaked figure known as Sin.

"What? Wait, we had a deal! I'll pay you anything to help me! Please!" said Gato kneeling before the cloaked man.

"Well, now, since you insist there is one thing you can give me." Said Sin.

That was when he started to change. His form was now that of a short fat man and the skull helmet fell of to reveal a bald head and a gigantic mouth. He let his tongue out that had a strange mark on it. A serpent eating its own tail with another snake wrapped around a cross inside it with seven stars around the symbol.

"What is that?" stuttered Gato.

"I'm hungry."

If anyone was here they would have heard a splat.

4457496795679769r7695769567957695769576

Zabuza sliced the doors down with his massive sword and Naruto, Kurenai, and Kakashi followed him in. They each had a kunai ready for any unexpected attack. Just when they reached Gato's office they were met with a disgusting site. Blood was splattered all over the office.

The floors, the walls, the ceilings, and on the furniture. They were all covered in blood.

"What happened?" asked Kurenai,

"I think I know. It looks like someone was killed the same way the Mizukage was killed. Sin changed in a fat bald man with a gigantic mouth and literally ate the Mizukage." Said Zabuza.

Kurenai and Kakashi were shocked and when they realized why the blood was here Kurenai felt like she was about to be sick.

'This was Gluttony wasn't it?' asked Naruto mentally.

'Afraid so. If I had to guess he knew we were coming so he got rid of Gato to keep his mouth shut.' Said Ed.

"That was a neat trick. He killed Gato so he could not tell us anything even if he wanted to. Guess we have to wait for a chance to find him again." Said Naruto,

"Damn it!" growled Zabuza.

"We'll have to worry about Sin later." Kakashi said. "Theres an entire stock pile of gold and money for the villagers to take from here so they can get back on track until the bridge is finished."

"Good point." Naruto said.

The group left Gato's office to notify the villagers that the complex was unguarded.

43598435748395743957348589345893457347

(The entire army of fan girls is dead, so is the Anti Sasuke Squad)

LM: Wait, these guys weren't killed by Fan Girl Nails, they were killed by a shot gun. (Everybody stares at me)

Me: (hides shotgun behind back)

LM: Steel...

Me: Oh come on! They were annoying me to death with their 'DEATH TO THE PRICK!' screams.

Naruto: Good point.

Minion: We have to get to the Scorpion King now. If the Fan Girls kill him we're all dead meat!

Me: (Gets on a motor cycle that appeared from nowhere) let's go.

Everybody: (gets on motor cycles)

Me: Now we're going to kick it.

LM: Old school style.

Everybody: (steps on the gas...only for the tires to get stuck)

Me: oh right, this is a desert. To Izzy's place!

(At Izzy's place)

Me: (knocks on door)

Izzy: (opens it and screams) NO! NO! NEVER AGAIN! Every time I'm with you or your insane friends I get shot! Last time I got shot in the ass!

Me: I said I was sorry!

Izzy: Well...I guess I can accept an apology-.

Me: SORRY THAT YOU WERE POINTING YOUR ASS AT ME AND I GOT ANGRY AND DECIDED TO SHOOT YOU IN THE ASS WITH OLD FAITHFUL!

Izzy:...( slams door in my face and it hits me in the nose)

Me: Ow...THAT'S IT! (Kicks door open) HELP US OR I'LL SHOOT YOU IN THE ASS AGAIN!

Izzy: Eep. (Tries to run away only to get shot in the ass as he turns to run)

Me: (puts Old Faithful in its sling) I warned him


	9. Chapter 9

Nine Tailed Alchemist

(Near the Oasis of the Scorpion King)

Me: (looks over the ridge) Hey, isn't that the Fan Girl Admiral I defeated near Irk?

LM: Yeah, and that's the Fan Girl Queen we killed when we unleashed that mega burp.

Everybody: (looks over the ridge and jaws drop)

(There are tens of thousands of Fan Girl warriors there, each are Elite Knights and Archers and Snipers, they crowd the entire plain between us and the Oasis)

Rick: Elite troops, their harder to kill.

Edward Elric: (loads MA5C) we can hold them off while a few people sneak in.

Me: No, we need help; I'll call in the backup.

(Three hours later, thirty miles away from the Fan Girl Army, a frigate lands and drops off the red and blue teams, Van Helsing, The One Piece Crew, Spartan-117, 104, 087, 058, 034, and the S-IIIs, Jason Bourne, James Bond, SG1, SGA-1, Will Turner, Jack sparrow, the Arbiter, Fox McCloud, Falco, Slippy, Krystal, Samus Aran, Lief, Barda, Jasmine, Aerrow, Fin, Chunko, Piper, Jay, Archie, Theresa, Atlanta, Herry, Neil, Odie, the rest of the Konoha 12 minus Sasuke and Sakura, Anakin, Obi-wan, Mace Windu, Lee Adama, Helo Agathon, Chief Tyrol, Kat, Sharon Agathon, The Ghost Rider, Eragon and Saphira, Arya, Murtagh, Thorn, Percy Jackson, Annabeth, Thalia, Zoe Nightshade, Grover, Duncan from TDS, Jacob Black, Edward Cullen, Al Giordino, Dirk Pitt, V, and several of my OCs, Captain Scott Fraser, Lieutenant Jason Mitchell, Corporal Crier, Corporal Murray, Corporal Terring, Corporals Marcy, Hardy, Mary, Hark, Wrath, Greed, Envy, and Joseph, and Sergeants Sloth and Jones (the ones with sins for names...I sort of made up for upcoming stories).)

LM: So that's...98 people...plus there's around 17 or 18 of us...we have over 110 troops. Against 80 000 Fan Girl Elites.

Ardeth: I think not, friend. (Shows up with 9000 Medjai) (Me: Don't call me friend, weirdo.)

Arbiter: (rallies 3000 elites)

Will: (summons 50 members of the Flying Dutchman's crew)

Van Helsing: (brings 30 hunters)

Jack O'Neill: (brings 500 SGC marines)

Teal'c: (brings 2000 Jaffa)

Edward: (brings around 8 vampires)

Jacob: (brings nine were wolves)

Duncan: (brings TJ, Jeff, Trent, Owen, Tyler, and the Chef)

Me: Wow, but we're still out numbered, it'll have to do though.

Ardeth: Perhaps about eight or nine may sneak into the Oasis and into the Pyramid while 300 go around the battle to lead a part of the army off, and try to help secure the pyramid if they can.

Me: Ok, Ed Elric, Zim, Minion, Church, Lt Col Sheppard, Fox, Arbiter, Spartan 117, and...Captain Fraser.

LM: ok, you go, I'll stay and roast me some fan girls. (Pulls out flame thrower) BURN!

Me: Anyways...We do not own Naruto or FMA or Sin's powers, but we do own him and the infinite knowledge he possesses. FEAR US!

45689589675896759675965685946895465654

The next day everyone from the Wave Country showed up to help finish the bridge. Man, women, and child each doing what they could do to help finish the bridge. From labor to cooking meals for the workers. Naruto walked over to Zabuza who was leaning over the railing of the bridge.

"So what will you do now? Go into hiding again?" he asked.

Zabuza frowned,

"No clue. Can't stay here too long before the Hunter Nins come after Haku, Trisha, and I."

Naruto nodded. "You could come with us,"

Naruto smirked at Zabuza's shocked reaction.

"Konoha can always use an addition to their ranks and Haku could really expand her medical skills. And those with blood-limits are praised instead of scorned. And as much as I hate to say if you stay with me you might run into Sin. Remember, my sensei trained me in alchemy so that I could one day kill Sin.

He won't rest until I am gone so if you come with me your chance of meeting him is higher than hiding from the hunter Nins."

Zabuza closed his eyes in though. 'It does sound a whole lot appealing . . .'

"What the hell, sure."

876874568556546546546

"Thank you all for your help. Our bridge has finally been complete." Said Tazuna.

"Thank you for the hospitality." Said Kakashi, smiling.

Naruto walked over to Inari.

"You have to a big man for your mommy, now, so no more crying. You got that, Inari?" asked Naruto, smirking.

Inari nodded and then latched onto the blonde's coat much to Naruto's surprise.

"Come back soon, Naruto!" cried the boy, holding his head in Naruto's chest.

"Count on it." Said Naruto, hugging the boy.

As the group walked off Tazuna stared at them.

"That boy strengthened Inari's heart, united the people of the Wave for the first time since Kaiza's death, and made an ally out of some enemies."

He turned back to Tsunami and Inari.

"We still have to officially dedicate this bridge."

Inari looked up and smirked.

"How about . . . 'The Great Naruto Bridge'?"

Tsunami looked down at him and smiled.

"It is a nice name."

546546546546456546

Meanwhile something else was happening far away. A great eagle flew through the sky above a village that was filled with explosions. The village was Amegakure, the Hidden Rain Village, which right now was torn apart by a civil war.

4359345435435435435

"Report." Said a voice.

"The troops are almost ready, Pain. The operation is under way and they are all in position. Hanzo will be no match for you." Said a female voice.

"Good."

5465465465467546754654

The great eagle landed on a cliff that overlooked the village. That was when it's talons began to glow. As the light made its up the talons were replaced by human legs, the wings were replaced by arms, and in the seconds the eagle was now a man covered by a cloak with a skull mask covering his head. He smirked and leapt off the cliff into the village.

He began to walk casually through the street, ignoring the corpses of dead shinobi that filled the street. That was when five shinobi wearing Rain head bands with a slash across the symbol appeared in the street and surrounded him.

"Halt in the name of our god Pain." Stated the leader of the group.

Sin chuckled. So the leader of the rebels fancied himself as a god? What a joke.

"I am just a mere traveler that is passing through. Don't get in my or you will be killed." Said Sin.

"How dare you mock us?!" growled the leader.

They were about to attack when Sin raised his hand and five long knife like fingernails shot out and pierced them right through their hearts. They collapsed on the ground quickly and Sin chuckled. An explosion rocked the street and Sin turned around.

'I bet that is where the real fight is happening.' Thought Sin.

He quickly morphed back an eagle and flew towards the explosion. He flew above a tower and looked to see two fighters with one hanging back watching it. One wore a gray body suit with a cape while his face was covered by a large breathing mask. The other wore a black cloak with red clouds and had bright orange hair with multiple piercings and what caught Sin's attention were his eyes.

There were a number of concentric circles around the pupils and they were grayish silver.

"It is over for you, Hanzo. You cannot defeat a god." Said the man.

'This must be Pain.' Thought Sin.

Hanzo made a series of hand seals and placed his hand on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" shouted the man.

An explosion of smoke covered the area and when it cleared Hanzo stood on a giant salamander. However Pain was not at all affected by the giant salamander. Instead Pain made his own summoning technique and a human with orange hair in a pony tail with the same piercings and eyes appeared in front of him.

"What is this?" asked Hanzo.

"The Six Paths of Pain." Said Pain.

The second Pain made some hand seals and from an explosion of smoke came a giant bird. It crashed into the salamander forcing Hanzo to jump off it. He tried to attack with a water Jutsu but another Pain landed in front of the first and absorbed the attack.

'Interesting.' Thought Sin.

Before Hanzo even knew it he was hit in the back and tossed around between all three Pains. He hit the wall and looked up and gasped. They were now six Pains standing above him

'If I let him kill Hanzo the war will be over. What an interesting choice. To help or not to help. Maybe it's time to make myself known.' Thought Sin.

Pain One raised a kunai to end Hanzo's life when two whip like streams of liquid shot and wrapped around him and Pain Two. Everyone was surprised when a cloaked figure wearing a skull helmet that covered his head landed on the roof.

"This I cannot allow." Said the figure.

"Who are you?" asked Pain.

Sin did not answer. The rest of the Pains turned to attack him and just as the blind one sliced through Sin he turned into liquid. He melted into the floor and moved with quick speed to cover the whole roof. The Pains looked down to see their feet frozen.

"A human that fancies himself as a god does not last long in this world." Said Sin's voice.

A long finger nail like lance shot out of the water and impaled the one with the long pony tail in the chest. The rest of the Pains' eyes widened at that. The fat one instantly broke free and punched through the floor leaving a hole in the roof causing the water to drain. That was when the liquid began moving together to the other side of the roof and joined together to form a human shaped cloaked figure.

"You shall suffer for that." Said Pain One.

Sin snickered sinisterly.

'The one that was used for summoning is no longer alive so now he only has five abilities left while I still have seven.' Thought Sin.

The fat one charged at Sin with intention to kill when Sin held up his hand to stop him. Just as the fat one's head made contact with his hand it glowed red and instantly the fat Pain's head exploded. It fell over and hit the ground and Sin stepped back to avoid getting his cloak wet with the blood that was spewing out. Pain was shocked. He lost two bodies to this person.

He never lost a fight!

He was a god!

'Now with his abilities to absorb attacks gone he is vulnerable.' Thought Sin.

"Who are you?" demanded Pain One.

Sin chuckled again. He placed his hand on the roof and instantly it started to glow. Pain's partner, a blue haired woman who wore the same kind of cloak watched as blue energy streaked through the building. Pain's eyes widened and he and his bodies jumped as the building exploded. He landed besides his partners and she looked at him with concern.

Sin landed on the other roof and looked down at the two.

He held out his finger and they extended into lances. Konan and Pain looked up and Sin and prepared to fight.

"You call yourself a god, huh? Well now I want to show you something." Said Sin.

That was when he glowed again. Pain and Konan watched as Sin's hand gathered a ball of energy. Konan prepared to use her jutsu but she never had the chance. The ball of energy launched with such acceleration she wouldn't be able to conjure a jutsu.

The blind Pain quickly summoned a panda that took the hit which sent it into the building behind them. Sin prepared another shot when he noticed that Konan had created wings of paper and flew at him.

'What interesting ninja I have found. Too bad she doesn't know what happens to paper when you get it wet.' Thought Sin.

Instantly Sin's hand changed into liquid and fired them down at Konan as she released paper shurikens and kunai. They were useless and the water hit Konan forcing her to fall and hit the roof on the building below.

'Enough playing for now. Hanzo has made it to safety. I just need to keep an eye on him to make sure this faker can't touch him.' Thought Sin.

He vanished in a flash of red and purple energy.

84767435378563485463578346583458375634

The teams had made it back to Konoha after a few days of traveling, Sasuke bitching about the things Naruto knew and he didn't, Sakura drooling over Sasuke and yelling at Naruto, who had luckily brought his supply of anti-banshee corks. Sakura still had one of said corks stuck in her mouth, effectively shutting her up. Naruto pulled it out. "See? Was it so hard to shut up for a few minutes?"

"YOU SHOVED THAT THING IN MY MOUTH YESTERDAY!" Sakura yelled before the cork went back into her mouth.

"Better keep that there for a while." The blonde muttered while Sakura tried to get the cork out of her mouth.

"I'll report to the hokage, you can all head home." Kakashi said to the genin and Kurenai. "But Zabuza, Haku and Trisha...you three will have to come with me."

"Hey wait!" Naruto said. "I still have to tell the hokage about...you-know-who." (AN: This is starting to sound like Harry Potter.)

"Good point." Kakashi said. "Ok, Naruto, Zabuza, Haku, Trisha, with me, the rest of you, scram."

"Hold on!" Sasuke snarled as he pulled Naruto aside.

"What now?" Naruto sighed.

He knew what was coming.

"I demand you show me how to use that ability of yours." Sasuke growled.

As he did this, Naruto had one hand raised that made a speaking gesture while mocking Sasuke's words.

Yes, he is 'that' obvious.

"Uchiha." Naruto started, taking a deep breath. "We've gone over this, and I'm afraid I just have to say once again..."

The next words were heard by the entire village. "I AIN'T TEACHING YOU JACK!"

Sasuke had been sent flying by the yell, and there was a Sasuke shaped hole in the wall behind where he had been standing.

"NARUTO!" Sakura ran up to him. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

"Hey look he's getting up." Naruto said as he pointed over her shoulder. "And his shirts gone."

"WHAT?!" She spun around, but didn't see Sasuke getting out of the hole. "WHY YOU LITTLE!"

As she turned to pummel him, she saw there was only a Naruto shaped...chibi statue with it's tongue sticking out and a note on it's fore head that said 'Out to lunch.', and a door behind where it was standing Naruto made with alchemy was just closing.

"Does this always happen?" Shino asked out loud.

"You have no idea." Kakashi said.

457497594857397597597493475947594759475

The Hokage sighed as he heard what happened during the mission to the Wave country. The truth behind the Mizukage's murder, the origins of Naruto's abilities, and the Homunculus known as Sin.

"Naruto, this information is most troubling. So this Sin was the perpetrator behind the attempted kidnapping on Hinata in an attempt to trick us into going to war?"

"I'm afraid so. He wants to create the Philosopher's stone and since it takes thousands of sacrifices it was a lot easier just to trick us into going to war." Said Naruto.

"I wish to know, Naruto, why did you not come to us with this information?" asked the Sandaime.

"I was afraid. I was afraid that if the council found out they would try to force me to teach Sasuke alchemy or if they found out how strong Sin was they would have tried to force me to create a homunculus they could use as a weapon." Said Naruto.

Sarutobi nodded.

"I see. Now that this has been brought to my attention I ask you Naruto, how do we stop him?"

"The same thing that created him. Only an alchemist can kill a homunculus. I would accept anyone's help, that's why I offered Zabuza and his companions to stay here. Zabuza is driven to bring down Sin for what he did to Kirigakure.

If he faced Sin alone and head on he wouldn't stand a chance. If he's here maybe I can convince him not to turn into Sasuke." Said Naruto,

"A wise decision, but still a bit risky." Said Sarutobi.

"We don't have a choice. If he faced Sin now he would die or he would be added to the number of sacrifices needed to create the stone."

"Well, Naruto, I think there is something you should know. Have you heard of Amegakure?" asked Sarutobi,

"The Hidden Rain Village? What about it?" asked Naruto.

"It's a village in a country that's between three great Shinobi Nations and because of that it serves as a battlefield for their wars along with most of the population consists of war refugees. The village itself is the site of a civil war between its leader Hanzo and a mysterious faction. Just a few days a mysterious man saved Hanzo from being killed by the leader of the rebels."

"Sin?" asked Naruto.

"Correct. Hanzo is among one of the most powerful shinobi in all of the nations. He was the one who defeated the Sannin and gave them their names."

"And he fought Sin?" asked Naruto.

"No. Sin saved him."

"What?!"

"Hanzo was defeated by the leader of the rebels in an all out battle but just before he was killed a man matching Sin's description drove off the rebels and vanished." Said Sarutobi.

"I get it. I think Sin did it because he knew if Hanzo died than the war would be over. Since both he and the leader of the rebels are still alive they would just continue to fight." Said Naruto.

"More sacrifices?"

"Most likely. I wouldn't put past him to lie low in the village just to keep an eye on the war. If this Hanzo was as strong as you say and the rebel leader defeated him than it would only be a matter time before the rebels attempt another assassination." Said Naruto.

"So if you were trained to kill Sin what should you do?" asked Sarutobi.

"I would say head over to the village and investigate but that's not a good idea. With a civil war going on it would be easy to get killed." Said Naruto.

"So you suggest to not getting involved yet?"

"As much as I hate to say Sin will eventually come here. Not only to gather the ingredients for the stone but to get me out of his way." Said Naruto.

"That would suggest putting innocent lives in danger, Naruto."

"They already are old man. It doesn't matter where or who they are. This entire country and pretty much all five Shinobi Nations are just ingredients to Sin in his quest for the stone."

Sarutobi thought for a moment after that.

"I have to agree with you on this. Very well, for now any information about sightings of someone matching Sin's description will be an S-Class secret. Hopefully he will be stopped before he can create the stone." Said Sarutobi.

Naruto nodded.

494574935793475947594759475947594

Naruto walked out of the office and towards his usual training grounds. He was about to start training when he saw something in the trees.

"Come on out, Sasuke. I know you're there." Said the blond.

The Uchiha jumped out and landed on the ground. Naruto sighed as he knew what was coming.

"What is it now, Emo?" asked Naruto leaning against a tree.

"I demand you show me your style and teach me it! I'm an Uchiha and you're from a poor family with no talent so I deserve that power! Now do as I say!" snarled Sasuke.

Naruto was now glaring at Sasuke. Suddenly the atmosphere temperature had dropped to absolute zero.

"The answer is and will always be no. My abilities, my choice on who to teach them should I ever want to and so far there is no one. So shut the hell up." Said Naruto, turning away.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and ran at Naruto.

"That power belongs to me!"

Naruto spun around and delivered a punch into Sasuke's stomach and sent him flying across the training ground. Naruto sighed. It was getting hard to get any training done since that prick was trying to spy on him. It was really getting troublesome.

"Naruto!" A voice yelled as Kakashi appeared on the scene. "What the hell was that for?!"

"When you asked me that, did it sound stupid to you?" Naruto inquired.

"Don't be smart with me." Kakashi growled.

"So...you want me to act like Sakura then?" Naruto asked.

"You know what I'm talking about." Kakashi said. "You've gone and knocked out your team mate again! And why do you have a problem with sharing some of your abilities with your team?"

"You should know why!" Naruto growled. "That Uchiha is a spoiled brat who whines about something he can't get on a silver platter, and now that I have something he doesn't have he suddenly just wants me to teach him everything I know because apparently I should since I'm 'from a poor family' and he 'deserves the power', the day I teach that prick anything is the day I get interested in that spoiled Haruno brat again."

"If you keep this up I'll kick you off the team!"

"That would just mean I'd have another chance after passing from the academy all over again, since you'll be too busy with your pupil and the banshee."

"Naruto, I'm giving you one chance to share with your team mates." Kakashi growled. "Teach them what they should know if the 'Sin' person shows up or I'll go to the council and tell them everything about Sin, your alchemy, everything."

'THAT CONNIVING BASTARD!' Dea yelled. 'LET ME OUT! I'LL THROTTLE HIM!'

"You can't." Naruto said.

"Who says?" Kakashi sneered.

"The hokage." Naruto growled. "The meeting is an S-Class secret."

"That didn't stop people from treating you the way they did." Kakashi sneered. "Now do as I say or I'll spill your secret."

Naruto growled. "So that's how it is then. You've given me no choice." He rolled up his sleeves, revealing his arm guards. "Hatake Kakashi, for conspiracy to reveal an S-Class secret meeting, you can now be prosecuted by the Sovereign Court of the Land of Fire, as per the law of the Fire Daimyo and the Sandaime Hokage." He clapped his hands together. "Come quietly and you'll live."

"Try fox-brat!" Kakashi yelled as he charged up a Chidori.

Naruto formed a metal gauntlet around each of his hands and started to form hand seals. "I've been waiting to try this."

"Give it your best shot fox brat!" Kakashi yelled as he charged.

"Shadow Style: Shadow Stream Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he thrust both hands forward, and a stream of black smoke shot forward, and engulfed the entire area.

Kakashi suddenly found himself blinded; even the light from his Chidori couldn't pierce the shadows. He smirked. "I guess it's time to unveil my secret weapon." He lifted his head band to reveal his Sharingan eye. "You were too busy getting sent half way across the lake to notice this, weren't you?"

"Sharingan." Naruto growled from the shadows. "Three tomoe also, impressive."

He clapped his hands together from his hidden spot. "But let's see it match this!"

The shadows suddenly retreated, and Kakashi found himself being launched into the air when a pillar shot up from beneath his feet and sent him flying.

He flipped over in mid air, and landed on the ground. "Nice try."

He looked at Naruto. "Now show me that alchemy."

Naruto smirked. "Alright, your funeral, pal."

Kakashi grinned as Naruto clapped his hands together, but was shocked when he saw there wasn't any chakra moving, it was some sort of energy that was different from chakra.

"What is this?" Kakashi muttered. "It's made up of body energy and spiritual energy, but it's not chakra, it's something else."

"No shit Sherlock." Naruto said. "Say nighty night."

He put his hands on the ground, there was a flash of light, and something hit Kakashi in the head. He fell head first into the ground and was knocked out. Naruto sighed and stood up.

'All these problems with Sin and now this crap?' asked Naruto.

'I know. We better tell the Hokage this.' Said Ed.

'Better yet, just let me throttle him.' Growled Dea.

Naruto dragged Kakashi back to the office.

4748957349759475947594794795475979475

Sarutobi was rubbing his head as he looked at Kakashi who was now just reading his book. Naruto was leaning against the wall while glaring at the jounin.

"Kakashi, what I have heard from Naruto while you were knocked is quite serious. You tried to force Naruto to give up his skills and when he refused you tried to black mail him. What Naruto said was true. All information on alchemy, Sin, and the Philosopher's stone was an S-Class secret. To commit a crime as serious as this is grounds for execution." Said Sarutobi,

"The council would go against you since they need me to train Sasuke how to use his Sharingan." Said Kakashi.

"To hell with the Council's wishes!" snapped Sarutobi.

Naruto's eyes widened at the anger in the Sandaime's eyes. Never before had he seen the old man so angry.

"You are constantly late for meetings. You haven't done anything to train Naruto or Sakura. Because of that Sakura is still a fan girl and will most likely die if she doesn't drop out of the system or you start getting your ass in gear! Either start acting like a sensei or I will place you back in the ANBU!

I will not allow yours, the Council's, or the Uchiha's ambitions to destroy the village if this situation is as bad as Naruto says." Said Sarutobi,

"And how do we know that Naruto has not been lying. An artificial human with paranormal powers, a stone that can be made from thousands of human sacrifices, and the ability to transmute anything. All of this could be nothing but a trick." Said Kakashi.

Naruto had a half a mind to walk over and punch Kakashi so hard his nose would break. Instead he calmed himself down and spoke. "Because of all of us here I am the only who hasn't lied about keeping his word. I seem to recall that I made you and Zabuza promise not to tell anybody but the old man and just a few minutes ago you broke it. So between you and me it's obvious my word is more trust worthy and I would never lie to the hokage."

Sarutobi nodded at Naruto. He could see no signs of lies in Naruto's eyes.

"There is your reason. Now Kakashi, this is your first and last warning. If I hear anything about alchemy from the council than I will have you demoted to genin. Start acting like a sensei. Now get out." Said Sarutobi coldly.

Kakashi just left without a word. Naruto turned to the old man.

"We're probably not hearing the last of this." Said Naruto.

"I know, but like I said we cannot allow these skills to fall into the wrong hands."

"Don't worry, I'd rather erase the skill from my mind instead of showing that spoiled Uchiha, the old men on the council, or that pervert Kakashi how to make a homunculus." Naruto said as he stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me..." He went to the window and opened it.

"What are you doing?"

"SH!" Naruto said as he looked out the window and held up three fingers.

Sarutobi just stared.

Two fingers.

"Ok Naruto what the hell are you-?"

He held up one finger to stop him.

"Naruto."

Zero.

A horde of fan girls broke down the door. "THERE HE IS! GET HIM!"

"And now I'm back on the lamb!" Naruto said as he leaped out the window and landed on...a lamb.

"Get offffffff!" It said.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?" Sarutobi yelled as the lamb took off, leaving behind a cloud of dust and a horde of fan girls who ran after it.

"END THE MADNESS! END THE MADNESS!" Sarutobi yelled as he slammed his head on his desk repeatedly.

His secretary had been standing there the whole time, watching, and holding her pet cat, which had slept through the whole thing. As it started to wake up she looked down at it. It looked up at her and said in a deep adult voice. "This is indeed a disturbing universe."

She and Sarutobi fainted.

The janitor came in and looked at the mess. "I'm not cleaning this up." He pulled out a kunai and-

WHOA! HOLD ON COWBOY! The union will have my ass if you do that!

"Fine." He said with a sigh.

89568967496849654968496859684567694657

Ed and Dea were sitting in the mind, watching the chase while eating pop corn.

"This is boring." Dea said.

"What else is there to do?" Ed asked.

"I think I know." She said as she smirked evilly and started towards him.

"Dea? Dea? Hello? Dea?" He asked nervously.

He raised an eye brow as he got the picture. "Oh..."

545648957894578937895378945789378953489

Jiraiya stiffened. "Oh Kami not again." He struggled not to cry out. "Make out senses tingling! Must...find..source...and...research it!"

It's just not his day.

58967589678568596964986596967675467546

(My group sneaks through the jungle)

Me: be careful, Fan Girl chimps haunt this forest.

(A chimp dressed like a fan girl leaps out and tries to attack only for Church to shoot it)

Me: Told you.


	10. Chapter 10

Nine Tailed Alchemist

(My group reaches the Scorpion King's pyramid)

Me: (whistles) I'd take one of those with a side of chili fries.

(Suddenly hundreds of fan girls appear)

Me: FAN GIRLS! BURN! DIE! BURN!! (Pulls out a rusty chain saw)

Ed: Steel, put the chain saw down, nice and slowly...AND USE THIS FLAME THROWER! (gives me a flame thrower and we start burning fan girls)

Fan Girl Queen: Prepare for the battle that decides the fate of this universe, it will last hundreds of days, and-! (I burn her to a crisp)

(Three minutes later)

Army: (Cheers as they burn dead fan girls)

Me: Wow that was easy.

Scorpion King: Here's that 50 bucks for saving me. (gives me 50 bucks)

Me: Good, but we have a problem... (Stabs the Scorpion King through the chest) GO BACK TO HELL AND TAKE YOUR UGLY FRIENDS WITH YOU!

Scorpion King and Undead army: (vanishes)

Ed: Was that necessary?

LM: When you said that just now, did it sound stupid to you?

Ed: Good point.

65765789595676575

Naruto had reached the bridge were Team 7 used as a meeting place. Sasuke and Sakura were there as usual Sasuke glared at him; Sakura was glaring at him as well. He ignored their looks and looked over the bridge. That was the way it went for two hours.

Sasuke was brooding about to kill Itachi and more training from Kakashi, Sakura was thinking about how make Sasuke confess his feelings for her, while Naruto the only one with common sense wondered what lame mission they would be doing today. That was when Kakashi arrived.

"Yo!" waved the jounin.

"YOU'RE LATE!" shouted Sakura.

Kakashi slightly sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head with one hand.

"Well, there was this old lady that need . . ."

"LIAR!" cried Sakura.

A cork flew out of the air and into her mouth, effectively shutting her up. Naruto rubbed his ear to get rid of the ringing from banshee's supersonic voice. Kakashi was not affected in the slightest.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that you two of the rest of the day off." Said Kakashi.

Naruto raised his eyebrow. What was that perverted scarecrow up to this time?

"The council requested that I take Sasuke on a training mission for one month completely isolated with no one else." Said Kakashi.

And what do you know? Naruto figured that the council was kissing up the Uchiha's ass again. Sasuke smirked in the dobe's direction. Soon he would have the power he deserved and Naruto would once again be reduced to the nobody he was. Sakura was sad that Sasuke would be gone for a month.

Naruto rolled his eyes and walked off the bridge. He had plenty of training to do with Ed and Dea but first he needed to speak the old man.

54757495794754975947594759470504

Sarutobi sighed when he heard Naruto was coming in. He saw this coming.

"Hey, old man, I take it you know what I'm here for." Said Naruto.

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry, Naruto, the council all decided to give Sasuke private lesson. Kakashi requested because he knew what would happen if he tried to blackmail you again." Said Sarutobi,

"So once again the Uchiha get's what he wants on a silver platter." Said Naruto.

Sarutobi smirked.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I got a special someone here to train you."

Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"You'll find him down by the hot springs." Said Sarutobi smiling.

4589048504850-485048504850485408

Naruto walked down to the hot springs where the old man said and looked around. He started to look around for this so called special someone when he heard something. It sounded like . . . giggling? He turned and saw a large man with long white hair in a pony tail, wearing a green shinobi gi, wooden sandals, and a sleeveless kimono top. It looked like he was peaking in the woman's section.

'LOUSY PERVERT! LET ME AT HIM! HE WANTS SOMETHING TO LOOK LET'S WHAT HE THINKS WHEN HE SEES HIMSELFS IN A MIRROR AFTER I'M DONE!' screeched Dea.

Ed and Naruto managed to cover their ears as Dea unleashed her righteous fury in Naruto's mind. That was when Naruto got an idea. Inhaling deeply he shouted.

"THERE'S A PERVERT IN THE HOT SPRINGS!"

That caused a chain reaction. I don't know where but the woman came out of the spring holding axes, swords, spears, kunai, and various weapons ready to slaughter the pervert. The old man who was peeping suddenly got fearful when Naruto kicked him into the water.

"He went that way!" shouted the blond pointing somewhere.

The woman quickly ran forward liking a stampede leaving several man trampled because they couldn't get out of the way in time. The old man came out of the water and glared at Naruto who had his hands tucked behind his back while he was whistling an unknown tune.

"You ruined everything!" shouted the man, pointing at him.

"Me? You're the one who was peeping in the first place." Said Naruto, holding his hands up while looking innocent.

"I wasn't peeping! That was research!" protected the old man.

Naruto, Ed, and Dea raised one eye brow.

"Research?" repeated the blond.

The man smirked and reached into his coat. He pulled out a familiar book.

"Yes, research needed to write more works art like this!" he proclaimed.

Naruto along with Ed and Dea's eyes bulged out at the sight of familiar book. The same book that Naruto burned on the day when he took the bell test.

"So, you're the one who writes that crap." Said Naruto, smirking.

The man scowled.

"It's not crap! It's a work of art and every copy of this sells for over 5000 ryo!" he yelled.

Naruto waved the old man off.

"I got more important things to do like find this certain someone the old man hokage sent me to find instead of talking to some low down pervert." Said Naruto, turning around.

"Whoa there, my good boy. A certain someone you say?" asked the old man flipping his hair.

Naruto turned around to see the old man doing some kind of weird dance.

"That means he can only be asking for the great sage of the Mountain Toads. The great and noble Sannin, that's me, Jiraiya!" proclaimed the old man.

'It's him!' shouted Dea,

'What do you mean?' asked Ed.

'This is the guy who trained the Yondaime, the one who sealed me in here!' said Dea.

'No way! This guy trained the Yondaime?' asked Naruto in his head.

"So now that I have introduced myself, may I ask who you are?" asked Jiraiya.

"Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you." Said Naruto.

'Pervy sage.' Thought Naruto.

'The Kyuubi child? I'm surprised I didn't notice the similarities. He's got Minato's looks all right.' Thought Jiraiya.

"The reason I'm here is because the old man sent me to find a special trainer." Said Naruto,

"Aren't you a genin? Shouldn't you have a jounin instructor?" asked Jiraiya.

"I did but he doesn't teach me anything. He blows me off to teach the Uchiha brat. He took that prick on a one month training mission away from here." Said Naruto.

'Kakashi. 'Thought Jiraiya with distaste.

"Well now, why don't I, the great Jiraiya, teach you a whopper of a jutsu that will beat the hell of that brat and that scarecrow?" asked Jiraiya.

Naruto was now listening. Getting the chance to show up the Uchiha and that perverted scarecrow was never something he could turn down. He watched as Jiraiya made a few seals and summoned a giant orange toad in front of him.

"Sign your name in blood and you will be able to summon toads just like me and the Yondaime." Said Jiraiya.

Naruto's eyes went wide and quickly did as he was told. He signed his name in blood and looked up.

"And now do the following seals: Boar, dog, monkey, and ram, and place your palm on the ground." Said Jiraiya.

'Concentrate your chakra like you did with your first transmutation Naruto.' Said Ed.

Naruto nodded mentally and did the following seals.

"Summoning Jutsu!" shouted Naruto.

He made sure he was calm and allowed the chakra to flow like he did with his transmutations. That was when he found himself on a large toad.

"JIRAIYA!"

"Holy Crap!" shouted Jiraiya.

48540850485048504840580485

Naruto had fainted right after he managed to summon the Boss Toad, Gamabunta himself. He woke up to find himself back in apartment. He looked up and saw Jiraiya sitting at the table.

"Hey, kid, good to see you awoke." Said the self-proclaimed mega pervert.

"What happened?" asked Naruto, rubbing his eyes.

"You used up all your chakra when you summoned Gamabunta." Said Jiraiya.

"What?! Gamabunta! The Chief Toad!" said Naruto, shocked.

"Yep. The Chief Toad has given you his blessing and he and his tribe will come to assist you if need it. In the mean time I was hoping to have a little talk." Said Jiraiya.

"About what?" asked Naruto.

"The alchemy and about what you call a homunculus." Said Jiraiya, his smile replaced by a serious face.

"So the old man let you in?" asked Naruto,

"Sorry about that, kid, for some time now I've been gathering information and just right now a man matching the description of the one you call Sin got tangled up in the business of a group of ninja. This is not your ordinary gang. Each one is listed in the Bingo book as an S-Class criminal. I heard about what happened in the Rain Village so I came here to warn you." Said Jiraiya.

"What is this group?" asked Naruto.

"They call themselves the Akatsuki. I have reason to believe they will come for you because the Kyuubi sealed inside you." Said Jiraiya,

"How will I recognize them?" asked Naruto.

"They all were black cloaks with a set of red clouds imprinted on them." Said Jiraiya.

'Them!' shouted Dea.

'You know them?' asked Naruto.

'A group of them endangered my kits and I tried to kill them. They escaped but they left a leaf head band behind. It was because of those bastards that I attacked Konoha!' seethed Dea,

'You don't say.' Said Naruto mentally.

"How did Sin get involved with them?" asked Naruto,

"Two Akatsuki members are behind the rebel faction in Amegakure and just now Sin screwed up their assassination attempt on the leader Hanzo. I thought my spy network was going nuts when it reported a man that could turn into liquid, extend his fingers into lances, and morph into an eagle." Said Jiraiya.

'The powers of Sloth, Lust, and Envy all at once.' Said Ed.

"Did Sin kill them?" asked Naruto,

"No, he just left them to lick their wounds. You should also know that Sasuke's older brother Itachi is a member of the Akatsuki as well." Said Jiraiya.

'That guy single handedly wiped out the whole Uchiha clan in one night.' Thought Naruto.

"I don't know what to say about your problems with this Sin character but you should keep an eye out for these ninja. They won't stop until all the containers of the tailed beasts are in their hands." Said Jiraiya,

"Guess that means I should get a few more lessons." Said Naruto.

He stood up and stretched his limbs. He opened the door and walked out leaving Jiraiya to finish his tea.

'As longs these guys don't know about alchemy I have the element of surprise. In the mean time we got a hell of a lot more training to do.' Said Naruto mentally.

'This means more fun!' said Dea.

'Mommy.' Whimpered Ed and Naruto.

He walked towards his usual training ground and found a familiar genin team.

"Naruto! So good to see you again!" shouted Rock Lee.

Naruto had gotten use to Lee's spandex and his loud voice.

"Hey, Lee. I hope you guys have had some fun while I was gone." Said Naruto, waving at Neji and Tenten.

"We have been most youthful in your absence, Naruto." Lee said happily.

Whenever he was done a D-Rank mission with his team Naruto sometimes hung out with Team Guy. He had already met Guy sensei which was a very scary encounter considering the freakish resemblance between Lee and Guy like their cloths, eyebrows, and bowl cuts. They looked like exact copies.

"So what brings you to these parts, Naruto?" asked Tenten,

"I just felt like training a bit but I did not plan coming across you guys." Said Naruto, shrugging.

"What a youthful idea, Naruto!" shouted a voice.

And what do you know? Out of nowhere came Guy as he appeared right between his team and Naruto.

"I would love for you to train with my beloved students and myself and together our flames of youth shall burn brightly!" exclaimed Guy.

Naruto sweat dropped and got ready for a long day of extensive training.

348307439749374093749374937493

A carriage was pulled by four ninja through a dark forest. If one were to look around they would have noticed the plants, trees, and animals were all dead. It was mostly because of something in the air. They were right now stopping at a cave that led into a large mountain.

The door opened and two old men and a woman stepped out. The first one was covered in bandages with an x shaped scar on his chin and his left arm was missing. Also all three of them wore breathing masks.

"Wait here." Said the old man.

"Yes, Lord Danzo." Said the ninja.

Danzo and his two companions walked into the cave and deep into the mountain. After a few minutes of walking they came upon a door and it opened for them. Revealing a spiral of stairs leading deep into the earth. Torches were lit to light up the darkness as Danzo proceeded down followed by the other two.

When they reached the bottom they were in a stone hallway with doors on either side. They proceeded straight down until they reached the end of the hall.

"Come in." said an eerie voice.

Danzo opened the door and the three entered. They found themselves in a large chamber that was mostly dark. All four walls however had large glass tanks filled with a red colored liquid that lit up the chamber. There was also a circle of canisters filled with the same liquid while in the center of the chamber was a large chair.

Sitting in that chair was a man covered by a cloak and skull mask. He looked up from the book he was reading and smirked.

"Danzo, Koharu, and Homura. What brings you three all the way out here?" asked the man.

"Business. We have been making progress since our last meeting, Sin. But now we have some trouble." Said Koharu.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" asked Sin sincerely.

"We gave Hatake a month to train the Uchiha as was predicted but now Sarutobi has enlisted Jiraiya of the Sannin to train the fox brat." Said Homura.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin? Well that makes things even more interesting." Said Sin.

"We planned on making the Uchiha the next Hokage but with fox brat receiving lessons from one of the Sannin than it will ruin our plans." Said Koharu,

"I thought you said you would make a strong case for the Uchiha's selection. This trivial matter means nothing to me. The only thing that would disturb me is if the news you brought would somehow interfere with the plan." Said Sin.

"But if Jiraiya trains the demon than he will be that much harder to get rid of." Said Homura.

"Actually, it won't. If they both scare you that much than I will deal with them myself. In the meantime don't come to me with these trivial problems again." Said Sin in a stern voice.

Homura was not sweating from the voice.

"One month before the Chuunin exams. That is when we will begin our plans. Danzo, have your ninja been gathering the ingredients?" asked Sin.

"Yes. My Root ANBU have been tracking and abducting any thugs, ronin, or D-rank ninja they have come across." Said Danzo,

"Good." Said Sin.

"What about Mizuki and the Bash Brother?" asked Koharu,

"I sent Mizuki on an errand and the Bash Brothers are still working." Said Sin.

"This is very difficult position we have been put in because of you. The only reason we agreed to this was to rid ourselves of the Kyuubi." Said Homura.

That was when Sin's fingers reached out and became lances that were held at the throats of all three elders.

"The only reason you agreed to this was because you know that Sarutobi doesn't trust you. What happens should he decide to tell a certain Uchiha the truth of the massacre? He knows he can't trust you and your plans are the very reason he does not trust you. He also knows that you, dear Danzo, did not disband your ROOT ANBU as you were ordered to.

That's the reason you three came to me. In order to erase you what have you done you must eliminate those that can stand in your way. For now that spoiled Uchiha cannot be Hokage so the council will elect a new Hokage once Sarutobi is dead. All that you have to do is pick one who will not go against you." Said Sin.

He retracted his lances and lowered his hands.

"The Hokage must be approved by the council and only Clan heads make up the Shinobi half." Said Koharu,

"They would never pick one that would be of use to us." Said Homura.

"I have assurances that will not be a problem. As I have stated as we speak Orochimaru has taken over the Rice Country with intent to use it as a base of operations against Konoha. If he does intend to take his revenge during the Chuunin exams than it is the perfect moment for us to make our move." Said Sin.

He pulled out a scroll and handed it to Danzo.

"Use it on my signal." Said Sin.

"I still don't understand how creating this stone is going to help us." Said Danzo,

"Not us, Danzo. You. There are many ways to create the stone. One way is sacrificing humans to create the red water until it is purified into the stone. The other way is to sacrifice mass quantities of humans and trap their souls in an object or person.

So if the transmutation is performed on yourself Danzo you would be immortal. No longer hindered by hunger, disease, and old age. In other words one would call it eternal life." Said Sin.

Danzo smirked evilly. "No skin off my nose then."

'Not 'anymore' skin you mean.' Sin thought.

4383456385436853684746378538

Naruto was sitting at Ichiraku's ramen stand. He was as usual eating twenty bowls of ramen of various flavors. As he finished his twentieth, he heard foot steps behind him; he turned in his seat and didn't see anything. His eyes narrowed, he finished his ramen and left.

As he walked down a road, he heard the foot steps again; he turned and saw...a square shaped rock with eye holes in it.

"Weird..." He said as he continued to walk, he heard foot steps behind him, he turned and saw the rock was still behind him.

"Taking your pet rock for a walk?" A man standing at a stand asked.

"Nah, it's a stray." Naruto said as he kept walking.

He kept up his clueless act until he was on an empty road. He turned and put a foot on the rock. "Ok, drop the act, rocks aren't block shaped, and they don't follow people around."

"We're busted." A voice whispered.

BOOM!

Naruto sweat dropped as he saw a cloud of multi colored smoke burst out of the box, followed by coughing.

"Too much gun powder!" A voice managed to say.

The smoke vanished, revealing a girl with blonde hair pulled into pig tails, she wore goggles; a boy with green pants and a blue shirt and glasses who was also wearing goggles.

The third was a boy with black hair, a yellow shirt, green scarf, and tan pants.

It was Konohamaru! The Sandaime's grand son.

'I remember him.' Naruto thought back to the time between the genin exams and the team selections.

Konohamaru and Naruto had met when Konohamaru had tried attacking his grand father to prove he was the better shinobi, once again. He ended up begging Naruto to be his sensei, and Naruto taught him the basic clone, replacement, and transformation jutsu, and his own personal favorite, the Pervert/Homosexual Detection Jutsu, which was really just the Sexy Jutsu from the show.

His real sensei, Ebisu, a closet pervert, had shown up and got on Naruto's nerves, so he knocked the man out with his 'personal favorite.'

Naruto stopped paying attention to life after that and let Ed put his body into what he called 'auto pilot' for a few hours. But it seemed he had a fan now.

Konohamaru had switched the helmet Naruto had seen him wear for a pair of goggles. They also had trench coats, Konohamaru's was tan, the girl's was green, and the other boy's was blue.

"I am Udon, shinobi genius in training!" The brown haired boy who wore glasses said as he struck a pose.

"I am Moegi, the most beautiful kunoichi in the village!" The girl said as she struck a pose.

"And I am Konohamaru, future hokage!" Konohamaru said as he struck a pose.

"And we are the Konohamaru Corps!" They all shouted.

"Well, I can see you've made a bit of progress with the flashy entrances." Naruto said.

"You bet." Konohamaru said.

"My 'Konohamaru's about to ask me something' senses are tingling." Naruto said.

"How many senses do you have?" Konohamaru asked.

"Emo, Homosexual, perverted, pedophile, fan girl, fan boy, spoiled brat, closet pervert..."

After a minute of senses, Udon looked at his watch.

"And mean old lady senses." Naruto finished. "Oh, and spidey senses."

"What are those?" Konohamaru asked.

"You'll be told when your 13." Naruto said.

"Ok." They all said.

"No, seriously, what are spidey senses?" Sakura asked as she appeared out of nowhere.

"AH!" They all yelped.

Naruto looked at her. "How'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You snuck up on us."

"No I didn't."

"How come we didn't notice you until you spoke up then?"

"I'm telling you I didn't even try sneaking up on you."

Naruto sighed. "Never mind."

"Hey boss, is this..." Konohamaru started, but trailed off as he grinned.

"My...?" Naruto asked.

"Your girl friend?"

Elsewhere, a baby died, an eagle fell into a river, a cow started flying, Orochimaru turned straight (just kidding about that one), Sasuke stopped trying to gain power, got a girl friend, and rebuilt his clan (kidding about that one too!); Shikamaru got active (Kidding again!), Kiba started to like cats (Need I even say it?), and sharks turned vegetarian (wasn't kidding about that one. Sharks: FISH ARE FRIENDS NOT FOOD!).

"Konohamaru, run." Naruto said.

"What?"

"RUN!"

With that, the four took off away form a now angered Sakura.

"GET BACK HERE! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" She screeched as she ran after them.

Nearby, a Naruto clone was speaking into a recorder.

"Though the typical Fan Girl of Konoha is weak, and only knows how to swoon and screech, when angered through this, method she will become immensely powerful, so much that even the hokage himself has this to say. 'When faced with that kind of fan girl, run, do not walk to the nearest exit.'" Suddenly Sakura looked up at the clone, who was sitting in a tree. "It appears I have been discovered by the fan girls of konoha." She growled. "This reporter will not be tuning in again."

BAM!

POOF!

With that, the chase resumed.

Konohamaru somehow pulled ahead of the group, and ran around a corner. He ran into somebody. "Oof! Sorry about that-!" He was cut off when the teenager he bumped into lifted him by his scarf.

"That hurt you little runt." The genin said with a smirk. "Temari, I think I ought to teach this brat a lesson."

The boy wore black...cat pajamas, black sandals, fingerless gloves, and purple make up on his face.

"Kankuro, we aren't here to start trouble." A girl with blonde hair tied into four tails, blue eyes, and wearing a white kimono type of dress said.

"He isn't here, and what he doesn't know won't hurt us." The male, Kankuro, said as he pulled back his fist.

"But what I know will." Naruto said as he and a clone leaped down, the clone grabbed Konohamaru from the genin's grasp while the real one formed hand seals.

'Remember Naruto, use the force.' Dea said.

'Nah, I'll just use that fancy wind jutsu you taught me.' He thought as he finished the seals. "Wind Style: Vortex Thrust!" He thrust his hands forward, and a vortex of wind gathered within them and launched within a split second, hitting Kankuro like a fist and sending him flying backwards.

"Thanks Naruto!" Konohamaru said as the clone put him down and vanished, the others caught up with them.

"Now then, despite your bravery I suggest you don't try hitting the Sandaime Hokage's grandson." Naruto said.

"Thanks for the bravery comment at least." Kankuro said as he got up. "How about I use some of that 'bravery' and beat you to a pulp."

"Attacking somebody wasn't the bravery I was talking about; I was talking about you walking around in cat pajamas." Naruto said.

The others, even the blonde girl, said "Oooooooooh!"

"Why you little-!" He had no time to continue when Naruto planted his boot in his face.

"DON'T! CALL! ME! LITTLE!" He yelled.

"Ow." Kankuro said from his position on the ground.

'He's good.' The girl thought as she looked at the teenager who had beaten up her brother. 'Handsome too.'

"Sorry about making a mess, but this prick was about to start a war between our two villages and that just wouldn't fly." Naruto said as he bowed his head slightly to her.

"No problem, my little brother always gets himself into trouble, but how did you know we're from a different village?" She asked.

He pointed to what he had thought to be a necklace until he had a closer look at it; it had a metal plate with the symbol of the Village Hidden in the Sand, Sunagakure, on it.

"Oh."

"Anyways, just warn him that if he tries it again, I'll do more then mess up his make up." Naruto said.

"I will." The girl said. "Oh, and I'm Temari, he's Kankuro."

"I heard you say his name while he was threatening the eight year old over there." Naruto said. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the pink haired fan girl behind me is Sakura Haruno, and the kids are Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi."

He suddenly blinked. "Is the red head in the tree your other team mate?"

They all looked up at the tree, where a boy with red hair, green eyes, and wore black clothes with a white sash, and carried a gourd on his back was standing. His eyes were ringed with black, showing he obviously hadn't slept for a while.

"'Ello governor." Naruto said with an accent.

"..." The boy didn't say anything; he vanished in a gust of wave of sand and appeared behind Kankuro, who had gotten up, and Temari. "I leave you two alone for ten minutes and you get into trouble."

"G-Gaara, t-they s-started it . . ." Kankuro stuttered, utterly failing to hide his fear.

"Shut up or I'll kill you right now." Said the red head.

He turned to the blond in front off him and noticed something in his eyes. Naruto on the other hand felt a great wave of killing intent that was greatly focused on him. However thanks to Dea he was not affected by it but he sensed that she was reacting to it.

'Naruto, this guy contains Shukaku.' Said Dea.

'Shukaku?' asked Naruto.

'The one tailed demon lord. I thought I felt a familiar presence and judging by the look of the red head I don't think he's got a lot of sleep.'

'What do you mean?' asked Ed.

'Those who contain Shukaku live a living a nightmare as they can never sleep or Shukaku will take over their bodies.' Said Dea.

'That sucks.' Thought Naruto.

"So why are three Suna genin here anyway?" asked Naruto,

"We're here to take the Chuunin Exams." Said Temari.

"Chuunin Exams? It's happening here this time?" asked Naruto.

"That's right. We're the strongest genin team from our village so we were chosen to represent Sunagakure in the exam in two days." Said Temari.

"Enough. Temari, Kankuro, let's go." Said Gaara.

He walked away from the group with his teammates following him.

435454855096805986905860580

The next morning Naruto arrived at the bridge and noticed that it was already a month when he discovered a certain Uchiha at the bridge with his fan girl fawning over him. Naruto had waited two hours before showing up at the bridge knowing Kakashi would be late. After he showed up and Sakura yelled at him again he had some news.

"I've nominated you guys for the Chuunin Exams. Here are the applications you need to sign." Said Kakashi handing three forms and pens to his students.

"This is only just a nomination. Whether you want to go or not is still up to you. If you want to go than just sign these papers and turn them in at the Academy in room 301 at 1'o clock pm."

With that said Kakashi said good bye and vanished. Naruto looked at the application sheet in his hands.

'The Chuunin Exams, huh? Sasuke will no doubt enter, with Sakura not far behind as his number one fan girl. That means if I'm a no show than it will make life with them even more unbearable. Sasuke will see the promotion as a step closer to getting strong enough to kill Itachi, and Sakura will hope to impress Sasuke.' Thought Naruto,

'As a plus you might end up facing that Gaara kid.' Said Ed.

'I say we go for it. If we back out than the next time I see Shukaku than he'll rub it in my face that my vessel didn't show while his wiped out the competition.' Said Dea.

'Oh, yeah, that will suck.' Thought Naruto sarcastically.

'What was that?' asked Dea.

'Nothing.' Naruto quickly replied.

54895798475894759479479470779794

Naruto was surprised by the sheer amount of genin that filled the Academy's courtyard. Apparently the exam was that difficult due to the age of several genin. He followed Sasuke and Sakura as made their way up the stairs without incidence when they noticed something ahead. Two 'genin' were guarding the door labeled 301.

"You kids plan to take the Chuunin Exams like that? You all should just quit right now and save yourselves the trouble."

'Guards, huh? And it the label says 301. So, that means that these guys are cutting the down the competition by getting rid of the weaklings. There's obviously a genjutsu being used to fool people into thinking this is the third floor. ' Thought Naruto.

"Quit fooling around and drop the gen-jutsu." Sasuke said arrogantly.

"DAMN IT SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his fist on top of the Uchiha's head, making multiple fan girls faint from horror and shock. "If I didn't need you so I could take the exams I'd strangle you with a live snake right now!"

'If they call somebody like him a genius then call me an idiot.' Ed said.

"What I do!?" Sasuke snarled.

"The Genjutsu was used to root out the weak and stupid, like you and ditzy for example!" Naruto growled.

"Shut up!" Sasuke snapped. 'Damn it, why didn't I think of that?'

"I guess our covers blown." One of the genin sighed.

"Still, might as well have some fun before the prick passes through (even random background characters know he's a prick.)." The other said as he charged forward and threw a kick at Sasuke's head while the other aimed for Naruto's.

Naruto drew a kunai and was going to just force the genin to pull back his attack when a green blur appeared and caught his hand, and Sasuke's foot, and somehow, defying the laws of physics, was using both feet to hold the other two genin at bay.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?" Sasuke demanded as Lee dropped down, releasing the limbs.

"I am-!"

"Rock Lee." Naruto said in a dead panned voice. "Tai-jutsu expert, member of Team 10, sensei Maito Gai, and also the one person who I will not allow to make a dramatic proclamation."

"How do you know?" Sakura asked.

"If you weren't off being...you, you'd notice that since Kakashi hasn't bothered training either you or me, I've had to find to find another way to train, and so I trained with his team." Naruto said with a shrug. 'At the sake of my sanity.'

"Looks more like some leotard wearing freak to me." Sasuke snarled as he stomped towards Lee, and tried to grab him by the throat, only for Lee to grab his pinky finger and twist his hand into a weird angle. Sasuke bit back a yelp.

"So, you don't like green spandex eh?" Lee asked darkly, next thing Sasuke knew, Lee's foot hit him in the chin without Lee even moving from his spot, followed by another. Let's juts say if you were standing a few feet away and saw the weird angle Lee's legs were at when he did it, you would vomit.

"Was that your feet?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes it was!" Lee said quickly as suddenly both feet came up at the same time and hit Sasuke, Lee didn't even fall.

"How's that physically possible?" A genin whispered.

"Smell it." Lee said as one of his bare feet was to Sasuke's face. Sasuke, wishing to avoid being beaten again, sniffed it, Lee smirked and then used his foot to slap him across the face. "That's from me!"

Naruto had taken pictures of the whole thing. "This'll literally get me a mansion."

"I want a few." A genin said as he held out 50 ryo, Naruto handed him a few pictures.

'He's making a fortune off of these.' Ed said.

"Now that the humiliation is done, I must go!" Lee said as he started to walk away, but stopped as he passed Sakura. "Ah...the Bitch-chan." She turned white at that, and fell over as he walked away.

Naruto gave him a thumbs up and handed him a few pictures for free. (Sasuke just can't catch a break.)

In the heavens above, a man wearing tan clothes, a white hat, and carrying a pair of revolvers said. "Yee-haw! Sasuke just can't catch a break. YEE HAW! Can't catch a break!" He fired a shot into the air for each word, and then tapped his boot four times very quickly. "One two three four. Can't catch a break! One two three four. Can't catch a break! One two three four."

And now returning to the less insane scene.

"Anyways, now that the author is done disturbing the audience, and threatening me every time I don't follow my lines, let's get to the chuunin exams already!" Naruto said.

"Right!" The other Genin said, they slowly scattered, and one accidently hit the camera the viewers see this through.

(Sigh...I need to hire better actors...oh wait, I CAN JUST INCINERATE ANYBODY WHO MESSES UP! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!)

Suddenly, most of the genin turned to ashes.

Naruto sweat dropped. "Ok, we're getting way off the story here, better scene skip."

654389547563478543543544

They finally reached the door leading to the chuunin exams.

Naruto whistled a tune as he walked up to the door and opened it.

But as the three had a view of the room, Naruto's tune vanished and his jaw dropped to the floor.

There was over 300 genin in the room.

Many turned and glared at the three newcomers.

Naruto said to Sasuke. "Sasuke, please don't say anything to get them angry, I don't want to be eaten alive."

Sasuke kept his mouth shut.

'Naruto, my fan girl senses are tingling and it isn't Sakura!' Dea said.

"HIYA SASUKE-KUN!"

"Oh no." The three Genin said before dozens of fan girls piled on them.

After they managed to knock out and drag the fan girls out of the room, they limped into the room.

"So, you managed to get here in one piece eh?" Kiba asked as his team approached.

"Oh, hi Akamaru, keeping your pet Kiba off of people's lawns still?"

Akamaru barked happily as he stretched one paw down and high fived Naruto.

Kiba growled, but managed to smirk. "Nice to see you too Naruto."

"Like wise, by the way, I have more black mail." He held out a few photos. "50 ryo for them all."

"Nice." Kiba handed him the money.

Sasuke fumed as he watched this.

"I want in on this." Shino said.

"Me too!"

"Count me in."

"I want a few!"

Several genin soon had the black mail pictures.

"So, you're the Rookie Nine I've heard so much about." A voice said.

The Nine rookie genin turned to see a teenager in purple clothing, he had glasses over black eyes, he had white hair pulled into a pony tail.

"And you are?" Naruto asked.

"I am-."

"Don't care." Naruto interrupted him.

"You just asked me."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did." This time they both said it.

"Jinx." Naruto said.

"Damn." The teenager said. "Anyways, I'm Kabuto Yakushi."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as he shook his hand. "The pink haired fan girl behind me is Sakura Haruno, AKA 'The Banshee.', the weird guy is Sasuke Uchiha, AKA 'The Prick'. The guy with the dog on his head is Kiba, the guy with the shades is Shino, the lovely Hyuuga girl is Hinata, the lazy guy is Shikamaru, the blonde is Ino, the big boned guy is Chouji."

"Big boned? He's fat." Sasuke said.

"Oh no." Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru said a the same time as they edged away from Chouji.

"I'M NOT FAT!!"

"CHOUJI! CALM DOWN!"

SMASH!

"AH!"

CRASH!

"MY SPINE!"

BAM!

"THE PAIN!"

"OH GOD IT HURTS SO-!"

The ending of this chapter has been cut off due to technical difficulties, please come back in chapter eleven.

385465784635784368534785635783857

LM: Good work steel.

Me: My most insane work yet, but only part of thsi was made by me, LM here did the first 8 pages.

Ed: Um...guys? We have a problem.

Me: When don't we?

Ed: There's a-.

LM: Fleet of fan girls approaching and they intedn to take revenge for all the fan girls we've killed.

Ed: Yeah and-.

Me: the fan boys have joined up with them?

Ed: Yeah, how-?

LM: Do we know.

Ed: That's getting-.

Me: Extremely annoying.

Ed: Yeah.

Me: We need back up.

(Suddenly rap music starts playing)

Ed: Wha twas-? OW! (a black truck runs him over)

(Another black truck, a white truck, and a white car pull up, and CJ and about 15 members of 'The Hood' get out)

Me: CJ!

CJ: Yeah man, told you the Hood always got your back, and- oh, sorry, hope we don't have to go through legal papers and that crap. (drops a 50 on Ed's arm which is sticking out from under the truck)

Ed: Ow...

Me: Prepare for battle! Call the fan girl exterminators I hired!


	11. Chapter 11

Nine Tailed Alchemist

Nine Tailed Alchemist

Fan Girl Crewmember: Ma'am, we're coming up on Minion 2.0's escape ship!

Lord Fan helmet: Good, fire a warning shot across her nose.

Gunner: (fires several dozens shots)

Lord Fan Helmet: (pulls up visor revealing a fan girl) Careful you idiot I said across her nose not up it!

Gunner: (pulls up visor revealing a cross eyed fan girl) Sorry ma'am, I'm doing my best.

Lord Fan helmet: (whispers to Colonel Sandy) Who made that girl a gunner?

Cross Eyed Officer: I did Ma'am! She's my cousin!

Lord Fan helmet: Who's she?

Sandy: She's a tramp ma'am.

Lord Fan helmet: I know that! What's her name?

Sandy: That is her name ma'am, Tramp, Major Tramp.

Lord Fan helmet: And her cousin?

Sandy: She's a tramp too ma'am, Gunnery Officer 1st Class Phyllis Tramp.

Lord Fan helmet: How many tramps do we have on this ship anyhow?

Entire crew: Yo!

Lord Fan helmet: I knew it, I'm surrounded by tramps. (Pulls down visor) Keep firing tramps!

95687547864785465783645436753

Chapter 12

"Ok, that was close." Naruto said. "Sasuke, from now on, keep your big mouth shut."

"We all we know he won't." Shino muttered.

"Well...now that Sasuke is done messing up our lines..." Kabuto said with an annoyed tone. "Back to the subject."

"Why exactly did you decide to come over and start the conversation of hell?" Naruto asked politely.

"Because you nine were in one that would have brought the apocalypse." Kabuto said. "Your yelling made the other genin annoyed and angry, especially a few you want to avoid." He pointed to his right. "The teen with black hair and the odd sword on his back, the older girl, and the young girl holding the man's arm." They looked to where he pointed and saw three genin who looked around 16 or 17. "Their from the Hidden Hunter Village, they don't allow their genin to enter a chuunin exam until they're 16 or older and they've done 50 D Rank missions and 5 C Rank and one B Rank."

"B Rank?" Kiba spoke up. "Damn."

"Luckily, I have a small advantage, knowledge about them." With that, he pulled out a stack of cards, and pulled out three, he put them on the floor, and put a finger on each one, they were blank for one moment, and then they filled in with the pictures of the three.

"Ok, Team Leader, David Valentine, he's a Wolf." Kabuto looked at one, then the one of the younger women. "Alessa Duvalier, also a wolf; and Gide, again, a wolf."

"Wolf?" They all inquired.

"The Hunter Village is special for one thing, the Life Weavers." Kabuto said. "Strange creatures that can enhance and modify the human body in three different forms." He paused and pulled out a card, and revealed three names. Wolf, Cat, Bear.

"Wolves are given enhanced senses and speed; they can run for days on end if they could stay awake." He paused. "Cats, a smaller and slightly more elite caste than the Wolves. They are not part of the formal military hierarchy, although they are considered captains as a courtesy. They receive agility and reflexes comparable to a feline, as well as incredible balance.

The Cats also possess cat-like night vision. Cats do not often travel in groups, working as solitary spy-saboteurs, gathering information and destroying assets deep within the enemy controlled areas." He then smirked. "And then, the bears, these are the near unstoppable shock troops of the Hunter Village. When modified by a Life weaver to become a Bear, a soldier becomes "a walking tank", fighting like a berserker of old and possessing tremendous strength and power.

Bear physical capabilities are nearly on par with Tsunade, able to fight and even kill jounin or ANBU in single combat. They also possess an incredible faculty for healing, to the point of regenerating nerve damage. They induce a trance-like state called "going Red", which seems to induce the berserker rage the bears are famous for."

"So their basically super soldiers?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes." Kabuto said. "But only 3 out of 30 graduates get to become one of these three, the hunters." He paused and added with a smirk. "And if a hunter proves himself, he or she can be given more then one of the modifications, even all three, and the abilities of the wolf, cat, and bear in one."

"Valentine's record is old, he started as a wolf, and the new record says he's a cat, so he's got two of the three abilities available to the genin." Kabuto looked at Valentine. "He's genin of the year, and his team's a rookie team like you all."

'So they get power like that handed to them...' Sasuke thought, he smirked inwardly. 'I need to meet these Life weavers, not even Naruto could beat me if I had that power!'

"There's said to be a fourth class though." Kabuto said. "The Fox, it has the senses and speed of a wolf and ten fold, the balance and sight of a cat, the strength of a bear, and the hearing and claws of a Fox."

"So a Fox would be the rarest of the four." Naruto said.

"Yes." Kabuto said. "And the Hunter Village has a code, that if anybody, even one from an enemy village, was to defeat a Wolf, a Cat, and a Bear, he or she would be challenged by the only Fox in the Hunter Village. If he or she beats the Fox, that person will be given the chance to become a Fox."

"Sounds like a fair way to get it." Naruto said. "You have to beat four elite shinobi, each of them capable of killing you, since they have proven their abilities that earned them their abilities, there's no cheating, no favorites, nothing to allow you to cheat your way through."

'I can still beat them!' Sasuke thought.

'My Sasuke's being an Ass senses are tingling.' Everybody in the room, minus the fan girls, thought.

"Then there's the three from the Hidden Reaper Village." Kabuto said. "The Reaper Genin seems to revere and worship something called a Kurian, an overlord, it's similar to a Life Weaver, but it is said to live off of human essence so it can extend its own life, so keep an eye on those three too."

"Reaper? Hunter? I've never heard of them." Sakura said.

'Ditz.' The entire group thought.

"Their really new, and secretive, they don't want anybody coming after their Life Weavers for the Hunter abilities." Kabuto said. "And the Reaper Village has the same reason since the Kurians have an ability similar to the Life Weavers, except they aren't as gentle when it comes to collecting their genin."

"I don't want to know." The entire group said at the same time.

"Anyways, these guys are professional." Kabuto said. "There's also the Hidden Sound Village, but they're a small village, they only sent one team this year."

"Wait those cards of yours." Sasuke said. "They have information on everybody in this room, right?"

"Yes."

"I need info on three people." Sasuke said. "Gaara of the Sand Village, Rock Lee, and Naruto Uzumaki."

"Very well." Kabuto said as he produced three more cards, and revealed their information.

"Ok, Gaara of the sand, he's top of his class, done a few D ranks, a few C ranks, and a B rank, and he's come back with no scratches." Kabuto read it. "Talents are unknown."

"Next, Rock Lee, he's a tai jutsu expert." He said. "He has a special disease that keeps the amount of chakra in his body at a minimal, enough so that he can live; talents lie in Tai and Ken jutsu."

"And finally, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto gulped. "He's your team member, and rookie of the year, just beating you in the Tai Jutsu test; he has some unknown talent that not even this data knows about, but he is also talented at Tai and Ken jutsu, and above average in Nin jutsu, nothing else except that-." He was cut off as Naruto grabbed the card.

"No! No! Bad Kabuto! No revealing my secrets!" Naruto yelled as he tore up the card.

"You could have just asked me not to say anything." Kabuto said.

"Well, I like ripping things up, deal with it." Naruto said with a shrug.

4574957495794759475947594759479474

The first exam was a written test was long, boring and difficult. During the test Naruto and the others managed to discover the point of the exam. It was to gather information without being caught. Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata used their bloodlines, Kiba used Akamaru, Tenten used wires as mirrors, Shino used his bugs, and Ino used her Mind Transfer Jutsu on Sakura, while Naruto just stared off into space. The exam proctor, Morino Ibiki, after having explained the point of the exam passed the remaining genin. That was when the genin were startled when a purple haired woman burst through the window.

"You're early." Said Ibiki.

"It's not my fault you took too long explaining the point to these brats! So what's this? Twenty seven teams left? You've gone soft old man.

Oh, well. I'll cut them in half in the second exam. Right! I'm Mitarashi Anko! The proctor of the second exam! Follow me, brats!"

With that said Anko cackled and jumped out the window.

'I think I found Dea's relative.' Said Naruto.

'I like this woman. You could learn a few things from her.' Said Dea, grinning while acting like a scolding mother.

58049580485048504804808408540

Anko stood before the assembled genin in front of the walls of Training Field 44.

"All right, listen up, brats! Each team is going to be given a scroll labeled 'Heaven' or 'Earth'. Your goal is to reach the tower in the center of the forests with both scrolls in five days with all of your teammates. You are free to employ any means to get these scrolls.

This is actual combat so treat it as such." Said Anko smirking.

"Can we quit in the middle of the test?" asked Shikamaru hands in his pocket.

"Sure, if you want to be killed in a battle! They don't kill it the Forest of Death for nothing!" said Anko while chuckling evilly.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oooooh, Forest of Death. I'm so scared!"

Naruto was comically shaking which caused a few genin to laugh. That was when a kunai grazed Naruto's cheeks causing him to stop. His eyes widened when a female body pressed against his back while hot air was exhaled against his ear.

"Its tough guys like you who are always the first to die. They always leave blood all over the place."

Anko licked his burning red cheek. Hinata closed her fist as she glared at the proctor.

"Excuse me, test proctor, but I believe this is yours." Said a long haired grass ninja with her tongue wrapped around the kunai that Anko had thrown.

Anko smirked as she took the kunai and patted Naruto on the head. The teams took their scrolls which was either Heaven or Earth. After taking the scrolls they headed to their starting gates. Anko grinned as she heard the first screams.

"This is going to be interesting." Said Anko smirking.

574895749579475047045

'Did you feel that, Dea?' asked Naruto.

'I sure did. Whoever this person is he's pretty strong.' Said Dea.

'What's up?' asked Ed.

'We felt a large chakra signature nearby that's too strong to be a genin. Even that rat bastard Kakashi would get his ass kicked by this guy. Naruto you should avoid fighting whoever this ninja is.' Said Dea.

'Got it.'

490794574957947549075

"Damn it!" shouted Naruto.

Naruto had just sensed the chakra of the ninja before he was sent flying by a blast of wind. Sasuke and Sakura avoided the blast but now they were separated. Naruto was about to look for them when he found himself in the shadow of something big. He turned and saw a gigantic snake in front of him.

Inside his mind Dea growled. 'I! HATE! SNAKES!'

'What if they been feeding him?! Steroids?!' shouted Ed.

The inner monologue was cut off when snake back and prepared to attack. Naruto jumped as the snake crashed into the earth he stood on. He pulled out a white glove with a transmutation circle on it.

"Bad day to look for a meal." Said Naruto.

He snapped his fingers as the snake lunged at him again and there was a large explosion. The snake's skin was coil black as it was consumed in flames. Naruto smirked and then got back to looking for his teammates. That was when he saw it.

The grass ninja from before on one large branch while Sasuke and Sakura stood on another looking terrified.

"We'll give you our scroll if you let us live." Said Sasuke.

'What?!' shouted Ed, Naruto, and Dea.

The grass ninja smirked as Sasuke tossed the scroll but a white blur came out of nowhere caught the scroll. Sakura saw who it was and was relived.

"Naruto!"

Naruto landed on a tree between the two parties and looked at them. The grass ninja looked at him.

"So you managed to escape my pet."

"So that was your snake, huh? Sorry, but it's off meat for a while since the last one was a little spicy. I'm gone for five minutes and you turn into a big chicken on me, Sasuke." Said Naruto while glaring at the Uchiha.

Sasuke snarled while Naruto turned his eyes to the grass ninja.

'I was hoping to avoid fighting this creep but it looks like I got no choice.' Thought Naruto.

"You idiot! Can't you see I'm trying to save us here?! There's no way you can defeat him!" shouted Sasuke.

"And what guarantee do you have that he'll spare us even if we do give him the scroll? Didn't you hear the proctor? We're suppose to treat this like a real battle and people die in a real battle." Said Naruto.

'And he called Hinata a weakling.' Said Ed.

They snapped out of it when they heard the grass ninja laugh.

"You are right. Why should I spare you all when it would so much easier to kill you and take the scroll."

Naruto quickly slipped on his white glove as the grass ninja rolled up her sleeve and revealed a strange tattoo.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

In a blast of smoke another gigantic snake appeared. Sasuke and Sakura stiffened while Naruto stood his ground. The grass ninja snickered as the snake lunged at him.

"Naruto!" shouted Sakura.

Naruto snapped his fingers and in a great flash of light the snake and the grass ninja were engulfed in an explosion. Naruto sensed that the ninja was not dead and quickly created two Shadow Clones. They jumped as the grass ninja appeared and threw three shuriken at her.

"Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!" shouted Naruto.

That was when three shuriken multiplied into hundreds. The grass ninja jumped back to avoid getting skewered when two Narutos ran at him. One from the front and the other from behind. They both tried to punch her but she jumped to the side and avoided it.

Both clones exploded into smoke and that was when the real Naruto jumped out of the smoke and snapped his fingers.

BOOM!

The grass ninja was sent back by the explosion and into a tree. Naruto quickly threw some wires that bound the grass-nin to the tree.

"I have you now." Said Naruto.

He snapped his fingers and the entire tree was engulfed in fire.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Naruto sighed as the screaming stopped but noticed that the chakra signature hadn't disappeared. He looked at the tree and gasped. The grass ninja was still alive but her face. IT PEELED OFF!

Now he was looking at a pale grey colored face, with yellow eyes with slits instead of pupils, and long black hair.

"My, my, what interesting skills you have. You didn't use hand signs for that technique." Said the man.

'What is he?' thought Naruto.

"I see that look in your eyes, boy. My name is Orochimaru." Said the man.

Naruto could only blink before Orochimaru disappeared and slammed his fist in Naruto's stomach.

He was sent flying backwards, he flipped in mid air so he landed with his feet on a tree. He looked up and saw Orochimaru flying at him. He growled. "No you don't!"

CLAP!

He put his hands on the tree he landed on, and watched with satisfaction as the roots and branches came to life and swung at Orochimaru.

He smirked and hissed. "You'll have to do much better then that!" He swung a kunai, and with inhuman strength cut the roots and branches in half with one stroke each.

Naruto flipped backwards up the tree, avoiding the kunai as it was aimed where he was standing.

'This guy's trying to kill me...' Naruto thought. 'He's weaker then Dea!'

'Hey!' Dea shouted.

'Sorry miss.' Naruto said meekly.

'You better be, young man.' Edward said as he wrapped an arm around Dea's waist within the mind, luckily Naruto couldn't see it.

Naruto formed hand seals. "Wind Style: Vortex Thrust!"

He launched the vortex at Orochimaru, who spun out of the way.

'Naruto! I have an idea!' Dea fed some of her chakra into him. 'Ok, try it again.'

"Wind Style: Vortex Thrust!" He thrust his hands forward, this time a small streak of red chakra joined the wind as it formed, the vortex became a spiral of red chakra and burning wind as it flew at Orochimaru, who was caught off guard by this, and thrown backwards by the attack and hit a thick tree.

The attack hit the tree. He screamed as he was once again burnt by fire, this time demonic embers.

Naruto soon released the jutsu. He gasped for breath. "If that didn't kill him, I don't know what will."

"You've lost then." Orochimaru said as he appeared behind him. "Summoning Jutsu!"

Naruto turned as a giant snake appeared behind him. His jaw dropped as its jaws came down towards him. 'Wait! That jutsu Dea taught me! It's just the time for it!'

As the snake's jaws swallowed him up, there was a puff of smoke. The snake gulped down its prize, and licked it's lips with what looked like a grin, but then there was a rumbling sound, and it looked down at it's stomach.

Naruto appeared on a branch nearby. He looked at a watch that appeared from nowhere on his wrist. "Three...two...one!"

The snake doubled over, and hissed something to Orochimaru before vanishing.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE TO USE THE BATH ROOM!?" Orochimaru yelled at where the snake had vanished.

"That's what happens when you eat a laxative clone." Naruto said.

"Laxative clone?" Everybody asked.

"Yes, an invention of a friend of mine, the Laxative Clone Jutsu! Guaranteed to give anything trying to eat you a stomach ache and forcing him or her to use the wash room!" Naruto said dramatically.

"Enough of this!" Orochimaru growled, he charged forward, and threw punch after punch at Naruto, who ducked, dodged, and blocked for a straight 60 seconds before one punch hit him, followed by two more after another minute, soon he was under constant barrage.

He grabbed a punch that was aimed at his stomach, and received a kick to the chin, which sent him stumbling back. He tried to clap his hands, but Orochimaru's tongue shot forward and wrapped around his arms and chest, immobilizing him.

"Gross." Naruto muttered.

"That technique had a different kind of chakra used to create it." Orochimaru said as he approached, forming seals. "I think I know what it is, Fox brat."

His right hand was now tipped with five symbols made of fire, his free hand started to lift Naruto's jacket and shirt.

"Back off you queer!" He snapped his fingers.

Orochimaru was engulfed in fire. He screamed and released Naruto. But when he had been put on fire, he had accidently swung his tongue so Naruto was hanging over an edge, and there was no trees for him to catch. Naruto fell.

"Oh crap!!" He yelled as he fell.

He fell 50 feet, and saw a thick branch sticking out. He tried to catch it, but when he did, he slipped over it and was sent flying into the tree. He had no time to react and he was going at 50 mph. He hit it, and blacked out.

As he fell, a figure suddenly appeared, and a black kunai hung him to the tree.

"What the-?" Orochimaru looked around, and saw a cloaked figure standing on a branch above him. "Who are you?!"

"Me?" The figure asked. "A name is but a set of syllables that does not do a man justice, my name though is one that represents what I am and what I am born of, I am Sin." He said this with a bow. "And I'm afraid I must end your quest for the Sharingan, it collides with my own plans, which are of greater importance."

"Why did you save the demon brat then?" Orochimaru snarled.

"Because he is still useful." Sin said. "That, and when the time comes, 'I'm' going to be the one to put him six feet under, so back off Snake Pedophile."

"You will not stand in my way." Orochimaru yelled as he charged at him.

("The Snake Pedophile verses the Homunculus Terror Sin!" A silver human shaped...robot, said as it opened a box filled with money and a list of odds. "I'm taking bets here! 10 to 1 odds against Sin since he's the new guy!"

Dozens of random background characters appeared and placed bets, with three on Sin and 200 on Orochimaru.)

"So sad, I guess I must do this." Sin said as he revealed a glove with a red symbol, like the one Naruto had.

'What?!' Orochimaru thought.

SNAP!

Orochimaru screeched in pain as his arms started to burn, he looked at them; the skin was starting to turn black, as if it was being burnt. He screeched again as in a shower of blood and gore, they exploded, leaving bloody stumps.

Sin stepped towards Orochimaru, a sword materialized in his hand.

It was at least 6 feet long, its blade was pitch black and standard width and density.

Sin raised it. "Farewell, Orochimaru."

As he brought it down, Orochimaru leaped out of the way, and using a sealess jutsu which was simple for him, he turned into a snake and dug into the ground, vanishing.

(The three victors cheered as they hugged the hundreds of dollars they won.)

Nearby, Sasuke and Sakura were cowering in a hole in a tree.

"The noises stopped." Sakura said.

"I'll go check it out." Sasuke said.

He got out of the tree and leaped towards where the battle was, he saw a cloaked figure standing on a thick branch high above where Naruto was hanging by a kunai that went through his jacket and trench coat.

Before he could speak, the figure looked at him, and vanished.

He blinked. 'I knew I shouldn't have drunk the water.' He was referring to a small stream he and Sakura had stopped at while they had fled the battle.

9348549574358934759437854

"It's not a Reaper." David Valentine said as he watched this from nearby, although nearby for a Cat and a Wolf would be 500 meters or so.

"It's not human either." Gide said.

"We'll keep an eye on it, and on that Uzumaki kid, it said he was still useful, but for what?" David muttered.

"We'll figure that out later, move out!" Alessa said as she watched a nearby group of grass genin.

4767863847563478538563478578

"Ok, it's all set." Danzo said as the summoning scroll was rolled out.

"Go ahead Captain." He said to a ROOT Captain.

"Yes Lord Danzo." He and the three others said before they started to go through multiple seals.

"Summoning Jutsu: Come Forth Servant of the Kurians!" They all shouted as they slammed their hands onto the ground.

In a puff of smoke, a tall figure appeared.

As it cleared, several guards reached for their spears.

It was humanoid, its skin was grey, its eyes were yellow, it wore a cloak and a cowl so only it's eyes and a part of it's nose could be seen. It had a katana on its back, several knives in its belt.

"So, this is a Reaper." Danzo said as a snake like tongue slithered from the cowl, pulling it down and revealing a mouth full of fangs. "Looks like Orochimaru's brother, just not gay looking."

"_Why am I here, mortal?_" The Reaper hissed.

"I am Danzo, head of the ROOT ANBU Division." Danzo said. "I was given the scroll that summoned you by a man named Sin."

"_Sin?!_" It hissed. "_I see, how may I be of service?_"

"We have a target in mind for you." Danzo said as he produced a picture of Naruto. "This is Naruto Uzumaki, Vessel of the Kyuubi No Kitsune, and your target, we wish for you to eliminate him, discreetly."

"_It will be done._" The Reaper said. "_Tell Sin that the Kurians will hold up their ends of the bargain they have with him, but he had better follow up on his agreement, or we will absorb his soul and drink his blood._" With that, it vanished in a cloud of black smoke which flew beneath a crack in a nearby door.

Danzo chuckled. "That'll be one nuisance out of my way."

3045897435843759834574938573895

(In my personal ship)

Me: I can't believe it, Minion 2.0 actually crashed an entire battle star into the moon, and now I have to pull her out of the fire, again!

Minion: Now you know how I feel, I have to hang out with her every day!

Me: I don't have time for this, there's a battle going on back home and LM's killing all of the fan girls! I WANNA KILL THEM!

(Back on Irk)

LM: (burns Fan Girls with a flame thrower and yelling in a sing song voice) I LIKE BURNING! I LIKE BURNING STUFF!

(back with us)

Minion: Look! It's Fan Girl 1! And Minion 2.0's ship!

(Fan Girl 1 catches Minion 2.0's ship in a tractor beam)

Minion: And they've got her in a magnetic beam! Oh well we're too late! I'll just throw us in reverse and get us out of here-! (reaches for reverse)

Me: (slaps his hand) No Minion! Bad Minion!

Minion: Oh why are we doing this for Minion 2.0 anyways?! I know we need the money but-!

Me: Listen, we're not just doing this for money, we're doing it for money and burning fan girls!

Minion: (sighs) Oh your right, and when your right your right. And you! Your always right! Ok so we save her! But how?! The minute we go in there they'll just pick us up on their radar!

Me: Nah ah!

Minion: Uh huh!

Me: Nah ah!

Minion: Uh huh!

Me: Nah ah! Not if we jam it!

Minion: A hah! Your right!

Me: Down scope!

Minion: Down Scope! (pulls down the scope) Radar, is about to be...jammed! (fires canister at Fan Girl 1 Radar Dish)


	12. Chapter 12

Nine Tailed Alchemist

Radar Monitor: (blinks at radar as it starts to vanish) Hm...

(Radar goes blank with static)

Monitor: (says into mike) Ma'am?

Lord Fan Helmet: Yeah?

Monitor: Can I talk to you ma'am?

(Helmet and Sandy walk over)

Monitor: (through mike) I'm having trouble with the radar ma'am.

Sandy: (takes Mike and puts it down) You don't need that Private we're right here now what is it?

Monitor: (sounds like she's still speaking through mike) I'm having trouble with the radar ma'am.

Helmet: (takes mike and throws it away) Now what is it!?

Monitor: I lost the gleeps, I lost the bleeps, and I lost the sweeps!

Helmet: The what?

Sandy The what?

Helmet: And the what?

Monitor: You know, the Bleeps (makes Bleeping noises) the gleeps. (Makes gleeping noises). And the sweeps. (Makes a weird noise)

Helmet: That's not all she's lost.

Monitor: Look! The radar ma'am! It appears to be...jammed!

Helmet: Jam... (Tastes the jam) Raspberry, only one man in the universe would dare give me the raspberry. (Pulls down visor) STEEL SCALE! (Gets hit by camera)

9568754786478546578364543675354896465

Chapter 12

Sasuke and Sakura managed to find shelter under a tree in the middle of the forest. Naruto was still unconscious and was lying down near a camp fire they made. Sakura had bandaged his wounds while Sasuke kept an eye out. He mind was filled with thoughts on who the grass ninja was and who was that cloaked man?

They were gone for a few minutes and suddenly everything was silent. He shivered when he remembered how the cloaked man looked at him. He saw the man's eyes through the eye holes of the skull helmet he wore. He shook it off and concentrated on guard duty.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" asked a voice.

Sasuke and Sakura jumped when three ninja wearing sound headbands appeared out of the bushes.

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke, glaring at them.

"We have been sent to kill you." Said the mummy looking sound ninja.

'Kill me?' thought Sasuke.

"Let's just get on with it. He doesn't look so tough." Said the other male.

He took a step forward to attack when the mummy looking ninja stopped him.

"What is it, Dosu?" asked the ninja.

"Look, Zaku. A large part of dirt then grass where it normally shouldn't grow. Isn't that a bit suspicious?" asked Dosu.

Dosu stepped forward and set off the trap. He jumped back when a large boulder landed in front of them.

"A trap is useless when detected by an opponent." Said Dosu, smirking under his wrappings.

They jumped to attack but Sakura smirked as she cut another cable sending a giant log towards the three Sound Ninja. However Dosu destroyed the log easily.

"No more traps now, huh, little girl." Said Zaku.

Sasuke stepped and prepared to fight. Zaku lunged at him with a punch but Sasuke blocked his right arm.

"You'll have to do better than that." Boasted Sasuke.

Zaku smirked and opened his hand.

"Slicing Sound wave!"

Sasuke was sent flying back by a blast of wind that sent him into a tree. Sasuke growled and stood as he activated his Sharingan. Dosu lunged at him and tried to punch him in the face. Sasuke easily dodged and moved to attack when his right ear was shot with agonizing pain. He clutched his head and fell over in pain.

He got a sick feeling in his stomach and vomited all over the ground.

"Looks like the great Uchiha isn't all that tough." Said Zaku, smirking.

Sasuke moved to stand up when he heard Zaku call out his attack.

"Slicing Sound wave!"

He was hit by the full force and sent into a tree. He was instantly knocked out by the impact.

"Sasuke!" shouted Sakura.

Zaku smirked and aimed his hands at her. She tried to attack but Zaku fired his Slicing Sound wave at her. She closed her eyes when the attack neared when a green blur came out of nowhere and grabbed her. She opened her eyes to see Rock Lee had saved her.

"I cannot allow you to kill a fellow Leaf ninja." Said Rock Lee, shifting into his stance.

The Sound genin glared at him.

"Who the hell are you?!" yelled Zaku.

"I am Konoha's beautiful green beast, Rock Lee!" proclaimed Lee.

Sasuke and Sakura sweat-dropped at that.

'No wonder Naruto doesn't let him do dramatic introductions.' Thought Sakura.

"I promised to aid Naruto for he is a comrade and my rival. I shall not allow to you to end his life or his team's life." Said Lee.

"Then come and get us." Said Dosu.

Dosu leapt forward only to be sent flying upwards by a kick to the jaw.

'What the-!?'

Lee jumped up so he was behind Dosu in mid-air. Than bandages wrapped around Dosu allowing Lee to catch him in a bear hug and started spinning violently as Lee plowed both himself and Dosu into the ground head first.

"Primary Lotus!"

Zaku quickly buried his hands into the ground and used his attack to create a patch of earth for Dosu to land on before the Lotus hit the ground. The smoke cleared to reveal Dosu was not injured as he pulled his head out of the soft ground.

"What a terrifying technique." Muttered Dosu, "Even landing in the soil almost took me out."

He then ran at Lee and tried to punch him in the face. Lee managed to dodge but fell over with his ears bleeding and threw up on the ground. Dosu threw another blow that knocked Lee out. Sakura ran to help Lee when the sound kunoichi grabbed her hair.

"Wow, what lovely hair you have. Are you trying to look sexy? You should be taking the job of a ninja seriously." Said Kin.

Sakura smiled as she drew a kunai and cut off her hair. She quickly used Kawarmi. She disappeared to be replaced by a log and reappeared in front of Zaku. He used his Sound wave just Sakura used another Kawarmi.

Zaku looked up and saw Sakura right above him and quickly threw five shurikens at her. Zaku thought she was going to use Kawarmi again but Sakura was never replaced by a log. By the time he realized it was too late and Sakura stabbed him in the right shoulder and bit his hand.

"Let go of me you bitch! Let go!" shouted Zaku as he punched Sakura.

That was when Ino and her group appeared. However they only lasted a few minutes against the Sound team. Shikamaru lost by chakra depletion, Ino was in Kin's body and was attacked Zaku's Sound wave, and Chouji was dizzy.

"This is getting annoying. Let's just finish off the Uchiha and be on our way." Said Dosu.

5490574057498579457

Naruto had opened his eyes to find himself in a familiar place. It was in his mind where he met Ed and Dea. Sure enough both were standing over him.

'Well, looks like you got yourself in another bad situation, Naruto.' Said Dea going into mother mood.

Naruto hated it when she got like that.

'We don't have time to talk now. Your team along with Lee and Ino's group are losing against those Sound ninja badly. So you should wake up right about NOW!'

Dea forcefully threw Naruto back into the conscious world.

45749857458905679450

Naruto opened his eyes and instantly felt Sasuke and Sakura's chakra signatures. There was also Lee along with Asuma's team, and Neji and Tenten just arrived. That meant the last three signatures he felt were not friendly. He groaned and sat up.

Zaku was ready to finish off the Uchiha when everyone heard a clapping sound.

CLAP!

Suddenly a fist made of stone shot out of the earth and into Zaku's torso. Zaku screamed as he was sent flying into a tree and slid to the ground. Everyone's head turned to see Naruto coming out of the tree.

"You guys are so loud you literally woke the dead." Said Naruto.

Zaku growled and aimed his arms at Naruto just as the blond snapped his fingers. Zaku was sent flying again by an explosion and hit his head against a tree. Naruto turned and saw Kin running at him. She was fast but thanks to Dea Naruto discovered it was a genjutsu.

Naruto clapped his hands and a stone golem sprouted from the earth and grabbed her in a bear hug. Kin struggled to break free but couldn't. Dosu was the last one and ran at Naruto. The blond clapped his hands just Dosu swung his arm.

He caught Dosu's arm bracer with hand and it instantly shattered. Dosu's eye widened before Naruto punched him in the face and sent him flying back. Dosu got up and saw Naruto glare at him. He tried to get up but Naruto grabbed him and pulled out his scroll.

It was an Earth Scroll.

"Thanks." Said Naruto turning around.

Dosu was dumbfounded but saw Naruto snap his fingers and ran. An explosion sent him flying into the air and landed besides Zaku. Naruto looked at Lee and knelt over him.

"You okay?" asked Naruto.

He was considering using the medical kit when Tenten marched up and shook her teammate like a rag doll. Naruto was a little shocked and sweat-dropped.

"What were you thinking? Taking them on alone?" she chided.

"I was merely helping out my youthful rival Naruto." Said Lee.

"I thought Neji was your rival." Said Naruto.

"Yes, but he's too stiff." Said Lee.

A vein was pulsing on Neji's forehead. Naruto had to bite the inside of his cheeks to keep himself from laughing. In the meantime Ino was fixing Sakura's hair while Chouji was eating a bag of chips.

"Hey, who's going to wake the emo boy up?" Shikamaru asked.

"I got it." Naruto said.

He spoke as he lifted Sasuke by the scruff of his shirt. "There is one way to wake an emo body up as gently as possible." He then cracked the fingers of his free hand.

THWACK!

"WAKE UP EMO BOY!" His voice echoed through the forest.

Nearby, Sin was talking with one of his...associates.

"What was that?" The cloaked figure asked as it looked up.

"It sounded like an Emo getting smacked and yelled at." Sin said.

Back with the group.

"What the hell was that for?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Like I said, it was the gentlest way possible." Naruto said with a shrug.

In a nearby tree, a hooded figure watched its target. It made a hissing noise as its yellow eyes narrowed. It gripped a kunai in its hand.

It leaped to the ground without a sound, and ran to a bush that was 50 feet from his target.

It then started to move silently, getting closer until it was 3 feet behind him.

'Naruto, I sense-.'

'A disturbance in the force?' He asked tiredly.

'Yes.' Dea snapped.

'The force must have a disturbing life.' He sighed. 'What's the force telling you now?'

'It's telling me...TO DUCK!'

Naruto crouched quickly, and a kunai flew through where his head had been.

"Damn! So close." A voice hissed as a cloaked figure stepped into the open.

"What the hell is that?!" shouted Chouji.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I have been sent to kill you." Hissed the cloaked creature.

"Oh, crap!" said Naruto.

The creature at Naruto while moving at a speed that Gai would have trouble keeping up.

'Naruto, get out of the way!' shouted Dea.

Naruto jumped to the side and clapped his hands. Just as the creature turned to face he placed his hands on the ground and in a flash of blue light ten stone golems sprouted from the ground and lunged at the creature. The cloaked figure rolled out of the way and kicked one of them back. Another one attacked it but the creature punched it turning it to dust.

Two more came at it down to the ground. The Reaper got up and lunged at one stone golem and destroyed it. Two more charged at the Reaper but it was ready. It ducked under one punch and gave an upper-cut that shattered the first golem's head and then ducked swept its foot and tripped the second golem causing it to fall.

It jumped into air and smashed into the two remaining golems which destroyed them for good.

"Buy me some time!" said Rock Lee.

Tenten pulled out a scroll and in a blast of smoke a katana came out and she leapt into the air towards the Reaper. The creature pulled out a kunai and blocked the attack. She threw some shuriken hoping to push it back and she was successful. Neji shot forward and slammed into the creature with a series of rapid blows to the chest before jumping back.

Ino threw a punch but the Reaper caught her by the pony tail and threw her by the hair into a tree. Sasuke made a few hand seals.

"Fire Style: Mythical Fire Flower!"

He took a deep breath and released multiple fire balls on the Reaper. However it had no effect on the creature.

"Tenten, get ready!" shouted Shikamaru.

His shadow extended and caught the Reaper's shadow to hold it in place. Tenten threw a wire that wrapped around the Reaper's torso.

"Chouji! Now!" shouted Shikamaru.

"Cannonball!" shouted Chouji.

He jumped into the air and expanded three times his size and weight. He landed butt first, right on top of the Reaper.

"I think I got him!" said Chouji grinning before frowning, "Not good!"

Everyone watched with wide eyes as the Reaper rose back to standing position while holding Chouji up with one hand.

"Interesting. Who's next?" hissed the Reaper as it threw Chouji at the genin.

CLAP!

Thanks to Naruto a hand made of stone grabbed Chouji before he could get hurt or hurt someone he landed on. That was when Rock Lee stood in front of it.

"I will not allow you to harm my friend!" shouted Lee.

His skin was swollen and red with steam and energy coming out of him in waves.

"You've learned how to unlock the gates? Impressive for a mere mortal child but you should know the price." Hissed the creature with a hidden smirk.

"I do." Said Lee.

He launched himself at the Reaper. Some punches and kicks landed, some barely missed, however every strike sounded like thunder whether they hit or not. The Reaper was pushed back but showed no signs of harm on it. Finally Lee was sent flying back by a punch to the chest.

"Such a waste of power and skill. To tear your own body apart for the life another mortal. " Hissed the creature.

It turned to face Naruto who was glaring at it. It smirked and lunged at him. He quickly snapped his fingers and the Reaper was engulfed in flames. However it stepped out of the fire without a single sign of injury.

"What is this thing?" Naruto muttered as he clapped his hands.

Stone fists came out of the ground and tried to pin it, only for it to smash them with inhuman strength.

"Come on now; just let me get it over with." The creature hissed as it revealed a long katana with a black and red blade.

"Um...sorry, no can do, dying isn't on my list today...or any day." Naruto said as he clapped his hands to his gauntlets, had one of them transfer to the other arm by going across the bridge his arms formed, forming a thicker gauntlet, and then made it into a blade. He raised the 12 inch long blade. "Come on then, try it."

"With pleasure." It said as it cut a line into the ground with its blade.

They both charged forward and their blade's clashed.

Naruto spun, duck, and weaved out of the way of the Reaper's attacks with lightning fast speed, swinging several times.

He leaped onto the thick blade of its katana, leaped over it, and tried to stab it in the back, only for it to twist out of the way with impossible speed.

Naruto flipped into the air and tried to swing his foot down on the reaper's head, only for it to dodge, grab his foot, and swing him around and throw him.

He landed, and had not time to react when the Reaper's blade came down towards him.

He rolled a bit, and ended up being stabbed through his shoulder.

He screamed in pain as he writhed, trying to get free.

"NARUTO!" The entire genin group, minus Sasuke and Sakura, yelled as they ran forward to help him, only for a kunai to sail out of the tree and plant itself in the Reaper's shoulder.

It screeched and tore it out. "Who dares!?"

"I do." A female voice said as two figures jumped into the clearing, revealing Gide and Duvalier...

"Hunters!" It hissed.

"Correct." Duvalier said as she pulled out another kunai, but Gide made the first move.

She ran forward, planted her knee into the reaper's stomach, her strength and speed doubled by her hunter abilities, doubling it over. She then went around it and pulled the Katana out of Naruto with one swift motion, spun around, and planted it into the Reaper's left leg.

It screeched and went down on one knee.

Duvalier ended it quickly, she appeared in front of the Reaper, and stuck her kunai into its head, between the eyes.

It froze, and fell backwards, silent.

"Too easy." Gide muttered as she spun the katana in her hand, wiping off the blood.

"Thanks." Naruto said as he got up, one hand over his shoulder wound. "That ass hole was about to cut my arm off."

"No prob." Gide said.

"What was that thing?" Naruto asked.

"A Reaper." Duvalier said. "From the Hidden Reaper Village."

"That village again?" Naruto muttered.

"Yes." Gide said. "Hunters like us are basically trained to kill them."

"So why did it attack me?" He asked.

"Probably thought you'd make a delicious meal." Gide said with a smirk.

"Nice to know." Naruto said with a grunt, he then blinked as he saw a heaven scroll hung in her belt, he decided to end this quickly. "Um...anyways, we'll just be going-."

"Not so fast!" She said. "I saw you grab an Earth Scroll off that Sound Jerk." She smirked. "I challenge you for it."

He sighed. 'Crap.'

349575894375489357934857349584

David Valentine stood across from Sin on thick branch high above where the others were.

"Who are you? How did you instantly spot me like that?" asked Sin in a polite tone.

"No . . . What are you? I know you have something to do with that Reaper but I also know that you're not a Reaper or a human." Said David.

Sin narrowed his eyes but did not lose his hidden smirk. He stood up and turned to face David.

"I was only here to watch the show but it looks like I have choice. As for your question a Reaper and I would be somewhat the same but you would be making a mistake by putting me on the same level as them." Said Sin.

David quickly held up a flash bomb and tossed it into the sky. It let out an explosion of light that nearly everyone saw.

49749754957947594574975947495

Naruto had his blade ready for Gide when they saw the explosion in the sky. Gide quickly put away her kunai and smirked.

"It looks like we won't be able to finish this, kid. See you at the tower." She said.

'I sense something close. The scent of blood and something not human is close.' Thought Naruto.

He quickly jumped into the branches and headed for the source of the flash.

"Naruto, wait!" shouted Ino.

"Troublesome." Muttered Shikamaru.

Tenten held Lee's arm over her shoulder as everyone quickly followed Naruto.

4545454545435435454345448974975

'It looks my position has been compromised.' Thought Sin.

He jumped off the branch and landed on the ground and turned just a white blur landed behind him. He turned and there was Naruto Uzumaki right there. Naruto held in a gasp when the cloaked figure turned around.

'It's him!' thought Naruto.

'Stay calm, Naruto. Don't take him lightly no matter what.' Said Ed with sweat coming down his head.

'I honestly didn't expect to run into him so soon.' Said Naruto.

Sin chuckled sinisterly.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. So glad that we finally meet face to face, Naruto. You put up a good performance against that Reaper." Said Sin casually.

"Yeah. I wonder did you arrange that little fight?" asked Naruto.

"No. That was actually the work of some old fools in the higher ranks of council." Said Sin.

'The council?! Great. It figures that he's pulling those old geezers' leashes.' Thought Naruto.

"Naruto, your skills in alchemy have extended beyond my expectations. You truly are Edward Elric's apprentice. You even look like him to some degree that I wonder if you're his alternate self." Said Sin.

"Why thank you. It's hard to get a compliment these days. In the meantime why don't we see if you mastered all of the powers that the seven gave you?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto!" shouted a voice.

Naruto gritted his teeth when the others just made and stopped when they saw Sin. Sasuke gulped when Sin turned his eyes to him again. Everyone else was sweating from the pressure of the killing intent emanating from the cloaked figure.

"It seems that more insects just keep popping out of nowhere, huh?" mocked Sin.

David, Gide, and Duvalier landed right beside Naruto.

"So the genin of the Hunter Village were watching the fight between the Leaf Ninja and the Reaper. I heard so much about you." Said Sin.

"Enough playing around the bushes. Who are you?" demanded David.

"My name is Sin. And if you want to know so badly than by all means ask Naruto. He's known about me for so long now." Said Sin.

'Wait a minute.' Thought Sakura.

56457656756565465656546565656

"_Fine." Naruto sighed as Kakashi started to sneak up on the enraged nuke Nin. "What did the man you're talking about look like?"  
"He wore a cloak that covered his body, and a skull mask." Zabuza growled. "He clapped his hands together, and after there was a flash of light, and his hands became blades that were going straight through the Mizukage's ribs."_

5465465656565645655453565465456

"You're the man who killed the Mizukage!" shouted Sakura, pointing at Sin.

Every ones' eyes except Naruto's and Sin's widened.

"Ah, yes. I remember that. I stopped by in the Mist Village and thought I could have some fun. Foolish old man, the Sandaime Mizukage was. He was so cocky that I wouldn't win he practically let me kill him." Said Sin.

"And then you framed the clans of Kirigakure for his death which set off a war to purge the village of bloodlines. Kill anyone with a bloodline whether a man, woman, or child. You didn't even try doing any of the dirty work yourself." Said Naruto.

The Leaf ninja were startled how someone could do something like that. Sin chuckled again.

"It was so easy. And now soon enough another war shall begin." Said Sin.

"Oh? And how? Did you come to assassinate the Hokage?" demanded Naruto.

"Naruto, didn't you just say I don't do any of the dirty work myself?" asked Sin.

Naruto had enough. He quickly preformed some seals.

"Wind Style: Vortex Thrust!"

Sin jumped into the air and avoided the thrust and Naruto jumped after him. Everyone watched as both beings jumped so high they were actually above the forest! Naruto prepared another Vortex Thrust and let it loose. The vortex hit Sin's skull mask right between the eye holes and shattered it along with shredding the cloak.

'Damn! I just missed him by a few inches!' thought Naruto.

A figure was seen underneath the remains of the shredded cloak. His face was obscured by his right hand in front of it. Naruto watched as long wavy black hair blew across the person's back because of the wind. The figure underneath the cloak was dressed in black and his skin was pale.

Sin snickered and moved his hand back enough to allow Naruto to look into his left eye. It was red like Dea's but unlike Dea's whose eyes were full comfort these eyes were filled with killing intent and absolutely no warmth inside. That was when Sin's body started to glow. Naruto could see the smirk on Sin's shadowed face.

'Naruto! Take cover!' shouted Ed.

In an immediate violent surge of power waves of red energy expulsed from Sin's figure like floodwaters. Naruto covered his face as the energy hit him head on sent him crashing into the earth. Trees were bent outward from the outburst of power as they were rendered to nothing by the violent explosion; the ferocity of the attack penetrated the landscape with devastating results. The Leaf and Hunter Ninja turned and ran.

They ran fast with one desperate self preserving phrase in mind: Get out of range! The earth cracked, birds scared flew away at top speed, and any ground animals dug holes deep to escape red transparent explosion.

And in the wake of destruction a human shaped figure landed in the middle of the newly made clearing. No one could see his face due to his back turned to them but they saw the shoulder length black hair flapping in the wind that blew through it. Sin chuckled but his eyes narrowed when a blast of red chakra came out of the earth.

'So he's not dead yet.' Thought Sin as he turned to take his leave.

Naruto blasted out of a newly made hole and made another Vortex Thrust. This time it was enhanced by Dea's chakra and sent it flying at the now leaving Sin. The homunculus didn't even bother to turn and stop the attack. Rather he let the attack hit him from behind.

His back was heavily scared to the demonic flames that burned through the skin. However the blood bubbled and soon enough the burnt wound that covered nearly his entire back healed in a matter of seconds. Sin then vanished in a tornado of purple and red energy.

Naruto was growling. "Damn it, I had him!"

"Naruto." Eleven voices said at the same time.

'Oh crap.' He turned and looked at them.

They were all looking at him. Shikamaru said. "You have some explaining to do."

'Now I know how Lucy feels.' Dea said.

Naruto gulped. "Ok, I will be completely honest with you." They all leaned in to hear, and he said. "It's an S Class Secret and I'm not allowed to tell you."

They all hit the ground face first.

"DAMN IT NARUTO!" Shikamaru, Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, and Gide yelled, in Gide's case it was 'Uzumaki'.

"At least tell us who Edward Elric is." David said.

"How did you-?"

"Wolf, and Cat, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Naruto muttered. "He's the one who taught me how to use my ability."

"And?"

"...LOOK! AN OBVIOUS DISTRACTION!"

"Where?!" The majority of the genin, minus David, Duvalier, and Shikamaru yelled as they turned around.

Naruto started to tip toe away. David sighed and grabbed him by his collar. "Not so fast."

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Cough it up." David said.

"Um..." Naruto thought quickly.

'Ok Naruto! Think think think think think- OW! Thought too fast!' Naruto thought. 'Wait, that's it!'

"Ok, I will tell you everything if one of you Hunter Genin can defeat me." He aid.

"Or I can beat it out of you." Gide said.

"Basically the same." Naruto said.

"Huh?" The entire group said, not sure of his meaning.

"Fine then." David said. "Gide, your up."

"With pleasure." Gide said as she cracked her knuckles.

Shikamaru and Chouji looked at eachother and said at the same time. "Evil."

"Alright then, let's go pip squeak." She said.

'What.' Ed said.

'Did.' Naruto thought.

'She.'

'Just.'

'SAY!?'

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU CAN SQUASH HIM BECAUSE HE FITS BETWEEN THE SOLES OF YOUR SHOES!?" Naruto yelled.

Gide blinked. "I didn't say that."

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Naruto yelled.

CLAP

The fight began.

349583475874356873568347583453

(We get Minion 2.0 on board)

Minion 2.0: FOR THE LAST TIME MY NAME IS MELISSA!

(Ok ok! We got Melissa on board!)

Melissa: (starts hopping around the inside of the ship yelling random things)

Minion: This wasn't worth the burning and the money!

Me: Going! Insane! Breath! Ragged! Can't! Stop! Talking! Like! William! Shatner!

Melissa: I LIKE NACHOS!

Me: Minion, take her to the back, where the sound proof room...OF DOOM IS!

Minion: What's with you authors and the word 'Doom?'

Me: I dunno, DEAL WITH IT! Now then, Captain Kill joy! Get in here and take his position!

KJ: Yes sir! (Takes the co pilot seat) Fan Girl 1 is coming after us!

Me: Dang, switch to Secret Hyper Jets!

KJ: Switching to Secret Hyper Jets!

(Fan Girl 1)

Sandy: We're closing in on them, within the minute Steel Scale will be ours. (As if!)

Helmet: Good, prepare to attack on the count of 3.

(Hyper jet engines open)

Helmet: 1...

(They start glowing)

Helmet: 2...

(My ship vanishes)

Helmet: Late! What happened where are they?!

Sandy: I don't know ma'am! They must have hyper jets on that thing!

Helmet: And what have we got on this thing a queezenart!?

Sandy: No sir!

Helmet: Find them! Catch them!

Sandy: Yes Ma'am! (Says into mike) Prepare ship for Light speed!

Helmet: No no no! LS is too slow, we have to go to...ludicrous speed!

(Crew gasps)

Sandy: Ma'am I don't think the ship can take it!

Helmet: What's the matter Colonel Sandy?! Chicken!?

Sandy: (near tears) Prepare ship for Ludicrous speed!


	13. Chapter 13

Nine Tailed Alchemist

Nine Tailed Alchemist

**Captain Kill joy: (piloting the ship while singing with the tune from Two and a half men) Me me me, meme me me me me, me me me meme me me me...!**

**Me: Shut up!**

**(Fan Girl 1)**

**Helmet: Now hear this! Ludicrous speed-!**

**Sandy: (buckles in) Ma'am, shouldn't you buckle your seat belt?!  
**

**Helmet: Buckle this! Ludicrous speed! Go!**

**(Fan Girl 1 goes into ludicrous speed)**

**Helmet: AHHHH!! (Holds onto console) What have I done?! My brain! Is going into my feet!**

**(Fan girl 1 passes over my ship)**

**(Me and Minion fall out of our seats, get up, and look at the pattern the ship made)**

**Minion: What the hell was that?**

**Me: Fan Girl 1.**

**Minion: They've carved a pattern. (I couldn't understand what Barf said in the movie)**

59749687568954654646

Chapter 13

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

These were heard throughout Orochimaru's lair and anyone who heard these screams felt a great chill through their spine. The Snake Sannin was bed-ridden with the remnants of his arms attached to machines to stop the bleeding. He had an oxygen mask over his mouth to help him breath easier since his breathing went shallow a while ago. His followed had found him and brought him back to his lair to recover from the injuries inflicted on him by Sin.

However his current body was becoming useless to him and he would need to transfer soon. A teenaged girl entered the room nervously. She wore a light blue long sleeved shirt that was zipped up revealing her belly. She wore black shorts with long black boots.

Her hair was colored red that hung down her shoulders and a pair of glasses adorned her face.

"Please, calm down, Lord Orochimaru, don't strain your body." The girl tried to reassure her master.

"That . . . bastard . . . he . . . did this to me. I kill him! He will pay dearly for this humiliation! Find out what his connection to the fox brat is! That is how we'll find him! Then I WILL KILL HIM!" roared Orochimaru.

He started to cough and hack until he started to wheeze.

'Lord Orochimaru has whoever did this to him on his mind. He should be careful if he ever gets into a fight with this Sin character again. This guy literally made his arms explode.' Thought Karin.

0695867586758967489657689

"Ok, 3, 2, 1, Hajime!" David yelled as he leaped out of the clearing.

"YOUR GOING DOWN!" Naruto yelled as he drew a kunai.

"BRING IT RUNT!" Gide snapped as she drew her own.

"WHO ARE YOU SAYING IS SO SMALL THAT AN ANT WOULDN'T NOTICE HIM IF IT SQUASHED HIM!?" Naruto yelled.

"That's a new one." Ino whispered.

The two genin charged forward, their kunai met once, and then they leaped back from each other, rebounded off a tree, and met each other in mid air. Gide maneuvered so Naruto's blade sailed right over her head, missing, and as she landed on a tree branch she formed seals. "Hunter Style: Tornado Sprint!" She vanished in a vortex of wind which traveled all over the battle field.

Naruto leaped and dodged, he tried to swing at it, but when he pulled his kunai back the blade was gone. "Damn, not even metal can handle a bad ass jutsu like that."

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Gide said before she ran at him again.

"Two can play the wind game." Naruto said before he formed hand seals. "Wind Style: Razor Whirl Wind!" A gust of wind gathered, and soon it became a gust with the force of a hurricane, which was aimed at Gide, who was traveling at the same speed as wind in a hurricane.

The two met. Gide and the blast were equal in strength, but Gide was solid, the wind had no mass to keep her at bay for long. She started to break through. Naruto cursed as he focused more chakra into the jutsu. "Come on, get cut already!"

Suddenly, Gide felt a small pain on her cheek, which started to bleed, followed by more cuts. She growled as she changed course, out of the way of the whirl wind, which hit a tree and cut it's trunk to pieces, causing the huge tree to fall, nearly crushing the other genin.

"Hunter Style: Wolf Claw Gust!" Gide shouted as she formed hand seals, and then thrust her hands forward; sending a gust of wind at Naruto, a wolf made of chakra was within it.

"Oh damn." Naruto muttered before he formed his own hand seals. "Wind Style: Vortex Thrust!" He thrust his hands forward, and the vortex shot out of it and collided with the Hunter Genin's attack.

They were both even once again. Naruto started to keep the jutsu on course with one hand, while using his other to draw a circle in the ground. It was the same as the fire symbol on his gloves. He released the jutsu, and put both hands on it as Gide's attack closed in on him.

There was a flash, and a jet of fire collided with the Wolf Fang Gust, going straight through it and towards Gide.

"Oh sh-." She was cut off when she released the jutsu and leaped out of the way of the attack. The tree it hit was incinerated, and once again nearly crushed the other genin.

"What are we, bowling pins!?" Chouji shouted.

Gide smirked. "Ok then, two can play with fire."

She formed hand seals. "Fire Style: Inferno Blade!" She drew a kunai and swung it, and a wave of fire leaped forward from the blade as it hit the ground.

Naruto swore as napalm and embers lunged at him. He clapped his hands and put them on the ground. In a flash, a wall that was 6 feet thick grew and blocked the attack, but it was melting quickly. Naruto formed hand seals while behind the wall. "Wind Style: Vortex Thrust!" He aimed it at the ground, and was sent flying by the force of the attack, and out of the way of the fire attack. Now he was 50 feet in the air, and had time for his next attack while the smoke blocked most of Gide's view.

"Fire style: Cage of the Phoenix!" He drew a deep breath, and while he held it he threw several kunai with tags that had symbols attached to their hilts.

They hit the ground around Gide, forming a sort of hexagon. He then released his breath, shooting eight balls of fire, and threw a ninth kunai, followed by a ninth ball of fire.

As each ball of fire connected with its target, the kunai started to glow gold. And as the ninth kunai reached the point above Gide's head, the ninth ball of fire hit it.

There was a golden flash, and by the time it cleared Gide was in a cage, the bars were made of fire, and the ninth kunai was suspended by the eight bars, acting as the top of the cage. Gide smirked. "Nice, but you'll need to do better then that." She formed seals. "Earth Style: Rage of the Wolf!" The ground started to shake, and a claw the size of a house came out of the ground, sending earth into the air, along with half of the kunai that made up the cage. Gide was free now!

Naruto landed. He smirked. "I've got to learn that some time."

He clapped his hands, and formed a blade from his arm guards. He leaped into the air and brought it down in a vertical swing, only for Gide to block it. She had two kunai in her hands now. She swung at his gut, only for him to bend forwards so it missed by an inch, and then swung upwards at his face. He intentionally leaned to the right, fell, and rolled. He got to his feet and blocked a diagonal swing from Gide's right kunai.

He threw a kick at her chin, only for the flat edge of the left kunai to meet the metal sole of his boot. She forced it back and swung at his neck. He blocked and threw a punch at her face, which she dodged by moving her head to the right, grabbed the fist, and threw him over her shoulder.

Naruto twisted in mid air and landed on his feet, he clapped his hands and turned his arm blade into two 15 inch blades. He started to block and dodged her next attacks, he swung at her from time to time, but was mostly on the defensive. He leaped into the bushes to get some distance and time to react.

Gide smirked. "I like hide and seek, how about fire and shrimp though?"

"I'M NOT A SHRIMP!"

"Got you." She said as she formed seals. "Fire Style: Inferno Blade!" A wave of fire flew at the bushes.

When the smoke cleared from the impact, a figure stood out in the smoke. She smirked and leaped forward, she brought her kunai to the neck of...a statue with eyes, Naruto's hair style, and a tongue spitting at her (imagine the one Ed kept using in the anime), it was wearing his trench coat to look more like him. She twitched. "What are you, five?"

"I've asked myself that, many times." He said as he appeared behind her, without his trench coat.

He had one of his blades at her neck. She glared at him. "Oh shut it." He shrugged. "Yield."

She smirked and shook her head. "Not happening, shrimp."

"I'M NOT A-!" Naruto yelled before she used the distraction to get away. He sighed. "I've got to stop over reacting."

"No duh." Gide said as she appeared behind him, kunai in hand, she stabbed him in the back, only for him to turn into a log, with a note on it that said 'Nice try.', there was also an explosive note on it that said 'The author and Deidara are right about one thing, art is a bang!'. She sighed. "People have to stop messing up their lines."

BOOM!

"Ouch." Duvalier and David said at the same time.

Naruto landed near the explosion, he sighed. "There goes my trench coat." If one were there in person, they'd hear trumpets playing an overly high pitched tone. "Hey Gide, you ok? I hate killing somebody in a friendly fight!"

"Who said this was friendly?" She asked as she appeared behind him, a kunai and arm around his neck. "You've really got talent, are you sure you aren't from the hunter village?"

"Pretty sure." He said.

"Such a shame." She said with a sigh. "How about you surrender and I won't kill you."

"Hm...nope, sorry, can't, surrendering isn't on my schedule and it's bad for my health." He said with an overly happy voice. "But if you were paying attention, you'd have noticed I used more then one jutsu."

She raised an eye brow, but understood when she felt a kunai press against her back, revealing another Naruto. The clone smiled. "It always works."

"So, we're at a stale mate." She said.

"Don't think so." A second clone said as it formed seals. "Shadow Style: Shadow Stream Jutsu!"

The area was surrounded in darkness, and you could hear yelps, cries, grunts, blades clashing, a cat screeching, a cow mooing, and...a violin playing? A plant thinking 'Oh no, not again', a whale wondering about life, the Anti Sasuke Squad yelling 'Join A.S.S!', and many more random and disturbing things.

By the time it cleared, the area was filled with Gide and Naruto clones, with kunai drawn and pointed at each other, some times even pointed at comrades, or through some weird means, at themselves. They all looked at each other with suspicious eyes.

Once they started to fight again, the area was filled with smoke.

Soon only Naruto and Gide were left. They were both gasping for breath. Naruto said. "I didn't know Hunter Genin knew about Shadow Clones."

"The three Hunters chosen every year get to learn it." Gide said with a smirk. "I didn't know a leaf Genin knew Shadow Stream."

"You know it?" he asked.

"Watch." She formed seals. "Shadow Style: Shadow Stream!" The area was once again darkened, the two proceeded to fight.

Naruto used Shadow Stream once again to add his own darkness, which Gide wouldn't be able to see through. They were now left to following sounds that the other could fake. In the Shadow Stream, it was dangerous to follow a sound, but sometimes it would lead you to killing your opponent.

David looked at the darkened area. "Those two have just made things more interesting."

"Why do you say that?" Shikamaru asked.

"When one uses Shadow Stream, he creates a dark void that only he or she can see through, but if two opponents use it at the same time, they are overlapping the streams." David said. "They can see through the stream they create, and it shields them from sight from their opponent, so now they cannot see each other, and they can only hear the sounds their opponent fakes or accidently causes, which means if either slips, the battle could end."

"So we wait for one of them to accidently reveal their position to the other, allowing the other to attack." Shikamaru said. "But if one were to try a quick attack, he would make noise, revealing himself also, so within the few seconds they know where each other are, they could either kill the other or be killed, it would take speed, or luck to win in that situation."

"Exactly." David said. "Shadow Stream is both useful and dangerous, so it's not recommended to be taught unless you know how to use it carefully."

"Because if you mess up, you could end up killing yourself and your comrades." Neji said.

"That wouldn't be comfortable, having the lives of you and your team on your shoulders, and being able to mess it up by making even the smallest noise, or following a noise made to lure you out." Ten-ten said.

"Indeed." Lee said. "And if you die, and you're the one holding up the stream that protects you and your comrades, your team would be easy pickings for your opponents since they cannot see them, but your opponents can see as clearly as day light in the stream that they have created."

"Even then you'd run the risk of death since a blind enemy can react quickly to a sound." David said. "That is why the use of Shadow Stream is dangerous."

Back in the void, Naruto was tip toeing, a kunai in hand.

"Come out, come out Naru-kun." Gide said from the void.

'Trick or real?' He thought.

He formed a hand seal, and five feet away a shadow clone appeared, he could see it as clearly as day light among the darkness. A kunai flew from the shadows and hit it.

'There!' He threw his kunai at where the offending kunai came from as the shadow clone vanished. He immediately jumped into the air incase a counter attack came. It did, a kunai flew and hit right where he had been standing. He threw a shuriken at where the second kunai came from.

He heard a gasp of pain, and then the shuriken appeared from the darkness, covered in Gide's blood, and hit Naruto in the leg. He grunted as he hit the ground, rolled to avoid another shuriken, and pulled it out. He stayed silent, and drew a kunai.

Outside, Sasuke was fuming. 'The dobe and that Hunter bitch know all those jutsu!? DAMN IT!'

Suddenly the entire group, minus Sakura, thought. 'I sense a disturbance in the force; Sasuke must be acting like an ass.'

Inside, Naruto was calming down. 'Ok Naruto, you have to focus, just wait, and listen.'

'Use the force Naruto...use the force...'

'Not again Dea!'

'JUST USE IT!'

'Ok! Ok!' He sighed.

Nearby, Gide was closing on where she had heard him land. She smirked as she heard a sigh. 'You're going down.'

She approached him, kunai raised.

He listened carefully to everything.

Soon he heard something; it was a twig snapping, hidden by the shadows.

He immediately spun around and clapped his hands, a wave of rocks, still hidden by the shadows, rose up and sent Gide flying.

The shadows receded as Gide cried out, her jutsu breaking. She hit a tree, and hit her head, she was half conscious now.

As she started to get up, she found an arm blade pointed at her throat, Naruto stood over her.

She sighed. "I give up."

Naruto immediately retracted his blade, and offered his hand to help her up, which she accepted. He said. "That was a good fight, Gide."

"You're not too bad yourself Uzumaki." She said with a smirk as she clapped him on the shoulder, with great strength, he nearly got knocked forward onto the ground, they both laughed.

"Well Uzumaki, that's one hunter you've defeated." David said. "Just defeat a Cat and a Bear and you'll find yourself fighting the Fox."

Naruto inwardly paled. 'Oh please do not let me challenge these two during the other exams.'

"Well now, we must go good luck." David said as the three hunters turned to leave, Gide gave Naruto a wink before she vanished.

'Oh crap.' He thought.

'Naruto has a girl friend!' Dea laughed.

'Hey, wouldn't that be cheating on Hinata, Naruto?' Ed asked as he laughed too.

'Who chose not to have you two feel how it is to be neutered?' Naruto asked.

'Never mind.' They both said.

"Well, now that the fight is over, we'll be going." Neji said. "See you all in the next exams." With that, Team Gai vanished.

"Yeah, we have to go too." Shikamaru said before his team vanished.

"Wait! Don't leave me with the ditz and the prick! DAMN IT!" Naruto yelled.

"Quit whining." The other two members of Team Seven said.

33454035-473589437589345

"Hm..." A creature that looked reminiscent of a jelly fish said as it looked down from the trees at Naruto. "Interesting."

"We'll have to keep an eye on this one." Another of its kind said as it appeared next to it.

"Indeed." The first said. "Return to the village now, I'll stay here."

"Very well." The second said. "I'll inform the Fox that he may have a new opponent."

With that, the Life Weaver vanished.

3095473859743958473594

They arrived at the tower by the end of the day and unraveled their scrolls. Iruka appeared and lectured them on what to expect. The day went by as everyone who had already arrived and rested up while waiting for the stranglers to show up. After the five day period all the teams that passed were standing in front of the Sandaime and the assembled jounin.

"Congratulations to all those that passed the second test and are now ready to take the third exam but now that there are so many of you we must cut the number again so we shall have preliminary round to determine who will go the third round." Said Sarutobi.

As he finished the names lit up on the screen and started determining the first fighters.

David Valentine vs. Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke smirked while David kept a neutral look on his face. The others walked up to the stands above while the two turned and faced each other.

"It's time to show everyone who's the strongest here." Said Sasuke with an arrogant smirk.

"Is that so?" asked David.

Sasuke smirked and raced at him at high speed. He made a few hand seals and took in a deep breath.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

He exhaled and shot out a large streak of fire. David didn't even move an inch and was met by the blazing breath that torched him.

"Ha! No one can defeat an Uchiha." Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and turned around with a grin on his face.

Naruto snorted.

"Idiot."

"Is that the best you got?" asked a voice.

Sasuke turned sharply as the flames die down and David still standing without a single burn on him. He gritted his teeth and took out a pair of kunai.

"I guess I'll take you apart piece by piece." Snarled Sasuke.

He jumped forward throwing one kunai at David's helmet and the Hunter genin simply caught it. Sasuke swooped down with a roundhouse aiming for the head, his leg thrust forward just in time for David's right hand to grab it.

"Die already!" Sasuke shot his last kunai forward between David's eyes, instantly with the same hand, David let go of his leg and smashed the kunai with his upper knuckle.

Before Sasuke could launch another attack David moved with breathtaking speed thrust his right knee with Sasuke's stomach, stopping the Uchiha in his tracks. He dropped his knee and met with same spot with a devastating iron punch. Sasuke spluttered as a small stream of blood poured from his mouth as he sent flying back.

"Sasuke!" cried Sakura.

'Serves him right for charging in without a plan.' Thought Naruto.

Sasuke growled as he struggled to stand. That was when he that everything was now slow like it moving through water and then he realized it. He took off his head band and looked at the reflection. His Sharingan was now active.

He could now steal the Hunter genin and Naruto's moves and go after Itachi. He smirked and decided to bring out the secret weapon. He jumped onto the wall and made some hand seals.

He held out his left hand and a ball of electricity the size of a football appeared with the sound of chirping birds.

'What the hell?' thought Naruto.

"That's Chidori!" said Gai.

"The only original Jutsu is Kakashi's arsenal." Said Kurenai.

"A simple thrust. It's a technique designed for assassination, the speed of the thrust, combined with the sheer quantity of chakra produced by the heightened flesh, because of the speed you hear the sound of a thousand birds lunging straight at you. That is why the technique is called . . . "said Gai.

"Chidori!" shouted Sasuke.

David simply pulled out his sword and spun as Sasuke moved at him and the hilt of the sword rammed into the back of his skull sending him crashing in the ground with the Chidori digging a small trench into the floor. Everyone who knew the technique was shocked to see the Hunter Genin dodge that technique.

'No has ever dodged Kakashi's Chidori before. However Sasuke had only just activated his Sharingan so he couldn't change direction.' Thought Sarutobi.

'What was he thinking teaching the prick a move like that?' asked Dea.

'Who said there was any thinking involved?' asked Naruto.

'He's got a point, Dea.' Said Ed.

"David Valentine has won the match by knock out; we shall proceed to the next match." Hayate said.

The board randomized the names.

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Alessa Duvalier

Naruto sighed. 'Kami hates me.'

Up in heaven, I looked at Kami and high fived him.

Back on Earth, Naruto and Alessa stepped down into the arena.

'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap.' Naruto thought. 'Gide was hard enough, Duvalier will be even harder.'

856578967586947635473853235

**Helmet: We've passed them! Stop this thing!**

**Sandy: We can't stop, it's too dangerous! We've got to slow down first!**

**Helmet: Bull shit! Just stop this thing! I command you! STOP!!**

**Sandy: (reaches for 'Emergency Stop: Never use' Lever and pulls it, the ship screeches to a stop)**

**Helmet: (goes flying over console) AHHHHHH!! (Hits another console)**

**(A few workers help her out, she's dizzy)**

**Sandy: Are you alright ma'am?**

**Helmet: Yeah, I'm fine. How are you?**

**Sandy: I'm fine ma'am.**

**Helmet: Good.**

**Sandy: Good thing you were wearing that helmet ma'am,**

**Helmet: Yeah.**

**Sandy: What now ma'am?**

**Helmet: Well, have we stopped?**

**Sandy: Yes ma'am.**

**Helmet: Good, how about we take a five minute break?**

**Sandy: Yes ma'am.**

**Helmet: Good. (Smiles dumbly) Smoke if you got 'em. (falls on floor)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nine Tailed Alchemist**

**Helmet: DAMN IT! We can't find them!**

**Sandy: Hm...wait! I have an idea! (Looks at crew member) Corporal, get me a cassette of Fan Girls the Movie.**

**Corporal: Yes ma'am. (Starts sorting through cassettes.)**

**Helmet: Colonel Sandy, may I speak with you please?**

**Sandy: Yes ma'am.**

**Helmet: (pulls up visor) How can their be a video of Fan Girls the Movie? We're still in the middle of making it!**

**Sandy: Yes ma'am, but there's been a new break through in home theater systems, instant cassettes! Their out in stores before the movies finished!**

**Helmet: Pffft!**

**Corporal: Here it is ma'am! Fan Girls!**

**Helmet: (has a wtf look)**

**Corporal: (turns it on and we basically go through the same scene as in the movie)**

**Helmet: There they are! They stopped for gas over Vampire Earth!**

**Sandy: I'm glad my idea worked.**

**Helmet: Yes...about that, it was my idea.**

**Sandy: What!? But ma'am!**

**Helmet: Shut up, if you don't like it then go whine to President Fan Girl.**

**Sandy: (fumes) I QUIT! (Throws off hat and stomps out crying)**

87464785643578546784365783783

Chapter 14

"Hajime!" said Hayate.

Naruto watched as Duvalier pulled out a katana and got into a fighting stance. She spun them together and Naruto gulped. She was obviously a blade master. Naruto clapped his hands and his arm guards became blades.

Naruto jumped into the air and brought his blades down on Duvalier. She simply blocked the attack with her sword. She then pushed Naruto back and slashed at him who moved his head back to dodge. The clashed with each other, their blades clanging from the collision of metal. Duvalier gave a thrust at Naruto's head that moved to the left to dodge.

Naruto gave a thrust at Duvalier's chest and she too dodged. Duvalier swatted at Naruto but he managed to jump over the attack. As he went over he tried to swat Duvalier vertically but she put hers swords up to block it. Naruto landed and the two engaged in another battle.

Naruto gave a hard thrust at Duvalier who spun out of the way and tried to swipe Naruto's back the blond managed to bend over and duck under the attack. He turned and clashed with Duvalier again. Duvalier swiped at Naruto who jumped over the attack and tried to swipe Duvalier but she knocked the attack back with her sword. Duvalier and Naruto rapidly slashed at each other with their swords.

Naruto jumped back and formed two shadow clones and jumped at Duvalier. After a few minutes of slashing Naruto eventually hit a wall and Duvalier tried to thrust but Naruto spun out of the way and kicked her aside. Duvalier got up and spun at Naruto with incredible speed. She smacked Naruto in the face and sent him flying across the room.

One of Naruto's shadow clones snapped its fingers but Duvalier jumped and dodged the intended explosion. She spun behind the clone and slashed it down. Naruto attacked again and Duvalier did a back flip over the attack. Duvalier than kicked the last Shadow clone into a wall.

Duvalier spun around to clash with Naruto again who jumped over Duvalier and kicked her in the back. Duvalier used both of her hands to push back up and upper cut Naruto. The blond flew into the ceiling and kicked off against it charged with his blades ready. Duvalier jumped out of the way as Naruto brought his blades down and missed her. Duvalier swiped at Naruto who jumped to the left to dodge the attack.

Naruto kept on Duvalier's attacks and clashing with her. Duvalier then jumped back and preformed a set of hand seals.

"Hunter Style: Sky Lance!"

Naruto watched as Duvalier released four lance projectiles in the shape of lances made of chakra at him. He quickly formed his own hand seals.

"Wind Style: Razor Whirl Wind!"

He released his attack that collided with the air lances and they were equal in force. Eventually Naruto knocked Duvalier's sword out of her hands and quickly sent a punch at her. Duvalier twisted her body to dodge and sent a punch at Naruto while in mid-air. Naruto dodged and jumped in mid-air and behind Duvalier and launched a kick.

Duvalier side stepped the attack and launched a horizontal attack at Naruto's back. Naruto quickly back flipped and avoided the attack. Naruto sent an uppercut at Duvalier who back flipped herself.

Meanwhile up on the audience rails everyone watched the fight closely.

"She is very good. Naruto couldn't land any blows because she perfectly dodged every move he made." Said Lee.

"That's because Duvalier's eyes are sharp to detect movement." Said David Valentine.

"Her training involved good eye sight and footwork." Said Gide smirking.

Back in the fight Naruto and Duvalier had just jumped back from each other. So far none had landed in any blows on each other. They panted to regain their breath.

'Damn it. Nothing had even managed to scratch her. Gide was tough but she was also a little cocky and I managed to exploit that. But Duvalier is nowhere near as cocky and her eye sight allows her to react perfectly. Can't risk using the Shadow Steam on her.

There's a good chance she knows it to and I barely defeated Gide when we used it on each other. Wait! There may be a way to stop her.' Thought Naruto.

He clapped his hands and Duvalier realized he was preparing to use his special ability. He placed his hands on the ground and spikes erupted from were Duvalier was standing. She quickly jumped into the air to dodge them. That was when Naruto attacked.

"Wind Style: Vortex Thrust!"

Duvalier looked with slightly widened eyes as Naruto let loose his attack and it flew right at her. She quickly made a few hand seals. The attack hit her and sent her flying straight into the wall. However she had planted her feet on the wall and finished her seals.

"Hunter Style: Tornado Sprint!"

She was enveloped in a familiar vortex of wind that flew at Naruto. The blond quickly clapped his hands and created a stone wall in front of him to block the attack. However Naruto had to jump back when the force of Duvalier's attack smashed through the stone wall. Naruto landed to see Duvalier coming at him.

Naruto transformed his blades into gauntlets and blocked Duvalier's attack with nearly all of his strength. The force of Duvalier's punch forced his feet to skid back a few feet on the floor.

'That was one hell of a punch. If that hit . . .' Naruto shuddered.

She swung downwards, and he caught it. His legs bent and a crater formed in the floor. He grunted as his legs felt like they were being smashed by a steel hammer. He smirked. "Nice punch."

Alessa smiled a bit. "Thanks." Her smile grew, and said silently so nobody would hear. "Uzumaki, I have something to suggest."

"Go ahead." He replied just as silently.

"Up the stakes, if I win, you spill everything you know about that Sin guy, Edward Elric, and anything else we should know."

"And if I win?" Naruto asked as his gauntlets started to crack.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." She said with a smirk.

Naruto frowned. 'If I had one ryo for every time I heard that I could have bought the position to Hokage.'

"Now then, I have another suggestion, DON'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!" Her voice rose to a yell. With that, his gauntlets smashed and Naruto was sent into the floor, throwing up a cloud of dust.

"OUCH!" Everybody in the audience said. Kiba winced. "That will ruin his weekend."

"I'd really hate to be him right now." Neji said.

Hinata fainted.

Alessa looked down at the crater. "Such a shame."

She walked across the room and grabbed her katana, and walked back over to the crater. "Now then, time to end this." As she said this, she heard a clap; she jumped in and brought her sword down as a flash engulfed the crater.

She smirked as her blade came down towards a now visible Naruto, who looked worse for wear. As she swung it at his shoulder area, he grabbed her blade. There was a flash of light, and then an explosion. Alessa gasped as she felt many sharp pains in her mid section, she looked down, and saw several shards of metal buried into her stomach area, not enough to be lethal, but they hurt like a bitch. She looked at her blade, and saw that the 3 foot blade was reduced to a 4 inch blade that was broken on the end.

"There are three steps to my talent." Naruto said. "First you have to identify the material the object is made up, and then you have to break it down, and then put it back together." He smirked. "But I stopped halfway; I broke your blade apart."

She smirked as she pulled the shards out. "Clever little jack ass, aren't you?"

"I'm not sure whether to be hurt or thankful." Naruto said.

"I'll show you in a second." She said before she formed hand seals. "Hunter Style: Rage of the Cat!"

'Cat? I thought she was a wolf!' Naruto said. 'Oh, right, they can be more then one kind of hunter.'

Duvalier was suddenly surrounded by chakra, which shaped into a cat. She got down on all fours. She smirked. "This is sometimes considered becoming a demon, due to the similarities it has to the jinchuuriki of the two tailed cat, the Nibi."

"Um...did I mention you look pretty when you're demonic looking?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"I'm flattered." Duvalier said. "But I'm not a fan girl, so tough luck."

'Snap, the one time I wish the author didn't kill every fan girl in sight!' Naruto thought before she lunged at him. 'I hate cats.'

(Me: HEY! I HAVE A CAT! Jerk.)

Naruto clapped his hands on the ground, right in the middle of the crater, where the stone had been cracked enough to reveal a set of pipes beneath. He formed the iron and steel into a spear.

--

In a wash room nearby, several ANBU were having showers, until the water suddenly stopped flowing.

"HEY!"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"WHO'S THE JACK ASS?!"

--

Naruto now held a 6 foot long spear with a silver blade. He raised it. "Ok, now I feel a little safer."

"Let's see if your little spear can handle this." She said before she lunged at him.

He thrust his spear forward, but the girl dodged. He swung it around, trying to hit her with the dull end like a base ball bat. But she dodged once again. He spun it in his hand and swung the blade downwards. She rolled to the right and lunged at him. He raised his spear and put it between him and Duvalier, who now had him pinned to a wall.

He grunted. "I've gotta say, I'm starting to like the jutsu you hunter Nin use even more." He smirked. "But I've got something that can top every technique you throw at me." He kicked his legs out, sending her back a few feet, he then jabbed her in the stomach with the back end of the spear, doubling her over. He swung the spear downwards, only for her to grab it right below the blade, and with in human strength, snapped the blade off.

Naruto sweat dropped. "Oh crap."

She threw a punch at him. Let's just say he would be seeing stars all day long. He was sent flying across the room, and slid until he hit a wall.

Nearby, a bell was heard ringing upon the moment of the fist's impact.

He shook his head as he got up, and looked at his useless spear now. "Hm..." He clapped his hands, and turned the pole into two 20 inch blades. He spun them in his hands, and got into a stance.

"Wow, I have got to learn how to do that." Kiba said.

'No, I have to.' Sasuke thought scornfully.

Duvalier smirked. "Now it's getting interesting." She lunged at him.

Naruto ran forward, keeping low so she flew over him; he swung upwards, intending to just cut her across the shoulders. She twisted out of the way and landed on her feet. She turned and swung a kick at his face with her right foot. He turned his left sword so her foot hit the right side.

She retracted her foot for a second and kicked him in the gut where he hadn't put his guard up. He was sent flying; he flipped in mid air and landed on the statue that took up one entire section of the room. He grunted and dug his blades into the statue, and started forming hand seals. As she leaped into the air, heading straight for him, he started to focus his chakra, which started to flare.

'Ok, I just need one clean shot.' He thought as she closed in on him, like a demon from hell.

'Dea, I'll need some chakra.' He thought. The demon queen replied, and his chakra turned red.

Duvalier's eyes widened, his chakra became visible. "Son of a-!"

"Fire Style: Burning Vortex Thrust!" Naruto shouted as he thrust his hands forward, and a flaming vortex flew forward.

Duvalier put her arms in front of her head to shield herself, and was hit by the vortex like a 200 pound block of metal. She was sent flying across the room, covered in burns and wounded. She hit the wall, and slid down. Naruto's attack hit the ceiling, carving out a hole.

--

An ANBU, one of the fortunate ones who had finished his shower before the water stopped, was walking along. "Wow, it's a good thing I finished my shower before the water turned off! I don't think anything could ruin my day now!"

As he said this, Naruto's attack burned through the ground below him, and sent him flying. "OH CRAP!!"

--

Naruto was gasping for breath. "If that didn't beat her I don't know what." He got off the statue and walked over to the downed genin. She suddenly twitched, and he backed up, ready to snap his fingers.

She got to her feet, and slowly started to walk towards him. She was limping. She looked up at him through the blood flowing down her fore head. She raised her kunai and swung, but stumbled, dropped it and Naruto had to catch her. She coughed up blood, and looked up at him. "Damn, that was a great jutsu Uzumaki."

Naruto smiled and put her down slowly. "Thanks, but I didn't want to nearly kill you with that jutsu."

"That wasn't what you were thinking with Sin." She said as the medics came forward.

"He can regenerate." Naruto said. "I have to kill him more then once to keep him dead, it was necessary."

"That's one thing we know." She said. "I guess David will have to beat it out of you in the next exam."

"He will." Naruto said.

"And by the way Naruto." Duvalier said. "You've beaten two hunters, a wolf and a cat, and David's both and a bear beat him and you'll fight the fox after the exams."

Naruto gulped. "I'll keep that in mind."

She was carried away. Hayate said. "Naruto Uzumaki is winner by knock out!"

Naruto slowly walked back up to the Konoha genin, who were cheering. Gide and David gave him a nod before they went to see their comrade.

"Good job!"

"That was totally kick ass!"

"You did great!"

Naruto smiled a bit, embarrassed. "Um...thanks."

"We shall now move onto the next match."

The board started to shift through names

Shikamaru Nara vs. Kin

Naruto watched the match. Shikamaru didn't seem to be trying at first, until his opponent started using her bell technique to immobilize him. Shikamaru managed to catch her in his shadow possession jutsu and then threw a shuriken at her, causing her to throw her own at him, and when they both bent back and avoided it, Kin hit her head on a wall.

Zaku vs. Shino Aburame

It was sort of one sided, Zaku attempted to use his slicing sound waves to kill Shino, only for Shino to corner him between both him and his army of bugs. He ended up nearly having both of his arms blown off when he attempted to use both arms to kill Shino and his bug army, only to find out Shino had slipped a group of insects into both of his hands, blocking the flow.

Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka

It was fairly boring, but from what Naruto saw, Ino had larger chakra reserves, she had obviously been practicing.

It ended in a tie.

Dosu vs. Chouji Akamichi

Chouji had attempted to crush Dosu with his human boulder technique, only for Dosu to pin him to a wall with his melody gauntlet and knock him out with one sound wave.

Gide vs. May

Gide walked down to the arena, and found herself faced with a girl with black hair tied into a pony tail, and wearing a black cloak that covered her entirely.

Gide glared at her. 'I hate these reaper Nin.'

"Hajime!" Hayate yelled.

"Hunter Style: Inferno Blade!" Gide yelled, she swung her kunai and let loose a wave of fire against her opponent.

May formed hand seals. "Reaper Style: Lightning Scythe!" She rolled out a scroll, summoning a scythe from it with her blood, and instantly the blade was surrounded by lightning.

She swung the scythe into the ground, and a wave of lightning and earth rose up and connected with the fire.

The two attacks canceled eachother out. Gide leaped over where they connected and formed hand seals. "Hunter Style: Sonic Howl!" She reared her head back, and let loose a howl that nearly caused everybody to go deaf.

The floor started to crack where her howl was directed. May clapped her hand to her ears, and glared up at Gide. She started forming hand seals. "Reaper Style: Shadow Disk!" A shuriken shaped disk made of shadows appeared in her hands, she threw it at Gide who cut off her jutsu and formed hand seals. "Hunter Style: Shield of the Life weavers!"

A chakra shield formed in front of her. The disk hit it, and both of the jutsu were cancelled out. Gide landed and brought her kunai up just in time to block a scythe from cutting her in half. She rolled to the side and threw one kunai at May, who sent it glancing into the floor with the pole of her scythe.

May leaped into the air and swung downwards towards Gide, who rolled backwards, and then leaped up at her, forming hand seals. "Fire Style: Inferno Arrow!" She threw a kunai, which turned into an arrow made of fire.

May's eyes narrowed, she formed seals. "Reaper Style: Reaper Form!"

Suddenly a cloud of smoke started to form around her, the smoke was black, and the crowd could smell it from where they sat. Gide's attack closed in on the cloud, only for a hand to reach out and actually knock the arrow away. The hand was covered in some sort of scaly black skin, its hands were clawed. The rest of the being within was revealed. It looked like a dragon standing on two feet, it was 6 feet tall and had bat like wings, and a spiked tail. Its eyes glowed red as Gide's reflection shown in it.

Gide scowled. "Now I really know what ugly means."

The creature roared and leaped at her.

Gide swore and formed hand seals. "Shadow Style: Shadow Stream!"

The arena was covered in a shadow. The sounds of fighting were heard. Several roars, yelps, and screams were heard. Gide yelled. "Release!" The shadows receded, revealing May, back in her human form, with many scratches and bruises, and Gide, who looked worse.

They were both bleeding badly. Gide said. "Just give up you Reaper-Gaki."

May said blankly. "Not happening."

Gide growled. "Then I guess I'll just have to end this." She formed hand seals. "Slowly and painfully."

"Fire Style: Inferno Earth Quake!" She thrust her hands into the ground and twisted.

The earth started to shake, and the floor cracked. The room started to heat up.

May growled as napalm started to leak out of the floor around her. She formed hand seals. "Reaper Style- AH!" She pulled her foot back as the napalm burned it. "Damn!"

Gide smirked. "You have ten seconds until you're melted."

May growled. "Reaper Style: Claw of the Reaper!" She thrust her hand forward, and it extended, becoming the hand it had been a minute ago. Gide gasped, and had no time to react when the claw connected with her, and sent her flying into the wall. She hit her head, and fell to the floor, out cold.

"May is winner by knock out!" Hayate said. "We shall now move onto the next match!"

After about an hour, the winners were gathered in front of the hokage.

Naruto, Neji, David, two of the reaper genin, Dosu, Shikamaru, Shino, all three sand genin.

"Congratulations to all of you." Sarutobi said. "You have all passed the preliminary exams, and now are legible to enter the third exam." He paused. "The third exam will take place in a month, so all contestants will have time to train, rest, and recover, it will take place at the grand arena, where the entire public of Konoha, any who enter the village ,the kages of each village, and the daimyos of every country that makes up the elemental nations."

"If any of you wish to step out, say now." Sarutobi said.

Nobody stepped down.

"Very well." Sarutobi said. "You may return home, but you must report to the arena within one month. Dismissed."

"Hai." The entire group said

4304739847893479037439743

Naruto had waited a few hours before heading over to the Hokage's tower. That was when he chose to speak to the old man. He quickly jumped into the window and landed in the office in front of Sarutobi's desk. The old man was not surprised in the least.

"Looks like you got use to my entrances, old man." Said Naruto, smirking.

"You're the only one besides Anko to pull that trick. Sometimes I wonder if she was a good influence on you." Said the old man sighing.

"It's the thought that counts." Said Naruto shrugging.

"So what can I do for you, Naruto?" asked the Sandaime.

"Actually I came to warn you that trouble's on the way. What do you know of someone called Orochimaru?" asked Naruto.

The Sandaime's smile faded and was replaced with concern.

"What happened?"

"He showed up disguised as a Grass ninja and attacked us. I think he was after Sasuke because he separated me from the others and sent a snake after me. My alchemy took him by surprise but I only held off long enough for Sasuke and Sakura to escape. I was lucky." Said Naruto.

Sarutobi sighed.

"I am glad you came to me with this information. We had reason to believe Orochimaru had infiltrated the exam when we found three dead grass ninja matching the same description of the ones that entered the exam. You were lucky to survive. Orochimaru is one of the Sannin like Jiraiya who was always interested in forbidden techniques." He stood up and walked to the window. "He was the top rated student of his generation with Jiraiya being the lowest grade student. When we found them Anko had entered the forest to search for him but found no sign of him. I was his sensei when he was a genin along with Jiraiya and Tsunade. However he was caught experimenting on his comrades right after he was turned down the position of the Yondaime.

He was obsessed with learning all the jutsu in the world including the forbidden ones."

"I wish I could say he was the only problem." Said Naruto.

Sarutobi turned from the window and looked at him.

"After we took down the Sound ninja in the forest my team along with Asuma's team, Gai's team, and the Hunter genin encountered Sin."

Sarutobi's eyes widened.

"Valentine said that Sin snapped his fingers and caused Orochimaru's arms to explode. That was why Anko couldn't find him. He was long gone. When I found him I tried to take him out but his regeneration kicked in and he escaped.

Apparently there are a few members of the council that are Sin's pay roll. He said it right to my face." Said Naruto.

"So now we have Orochimaru and Sin to worry about? This is bad, Naruto."

"Apparently Orochimaru's plans would have interfered with Sin's plan so he attempted to kill Orochimaru when he had the chance but the filthy snake ran for it and got out. As far as I know Orochimaru's ninja career is over. His arms exploded all over the place." Said Naruto.

"I wish I could agree but we should keep an eye open anyway. Even if Orochimaru is finished we must be ready if Sin intends to strike during the Final exams. Do you believe Sin will attempt to sacrifice the village for the Philosopher's stone?"

"Not unless he's found a way to plant a transmutation circle to cover the village. It could only work if he got one on the streets or maybe underground." Said Naruto.

"I shall have ANBU squads search for any kind of underground tunnels. In the mean time Naruto I want to head down to the hot springs. That's where Jiraiya is." Said Sarutobi.

"I'm on it." Said Naruto.

489574937549075490579405794075

Naruto walked into the hot springs where he heard a familiar giggling sound. He sighed. Some people never change. He sighed and clapped his hands.

Jiraiya was giggling while he kept on scribbling down on his notes when suddenly two hands erupted from the ground and went right up his...

"A thousand years of death: Alchemy style!"

Jiraiya screamed as he was sent flying into the woman's bath. Did I mention the majority of the female ANBU were currently in the bath house.

"Nice job, brat." Said a voice.

Naruto turned around to see Zabuza standing behind him.

"Thanks, what are doing here?" asked Naruto.

"I got a message from the old man to meet you down here." Said Zabuza.

"He was going to train you to improve Kenjutsu while I train again. But first . . ." said Jiraiya as he got out of the water.

He picked up a pebble and threw it into the bushes. The sound of it hitting something hard was heard and Sasuke stumbled out of the bushes.

'I must be getting soft. He must have followed me from the tower.' Thought Naruto.

"So, what do you want brat?" asked Jiraiya.

"Just to see where the dobe was getting all of his training." Snarled the Uchiha.

'He was hoping to use his Sharingan to copy Naruto's training and his abilities.' Thought Jiraiya.

"Get out of here, Uchiha or I'll report you to the Hokage." Said Jiraiya.

"Forget it. There's no way I'm going to allow that dobe to get all that training." Snarled Sasuke.

Zabuza vanished and planted his fist into the Uchiha's stomach. Sasuke was sent flying into the wall and knocked out cold.

"We better hurry and get out of here before he wakes up." Said Jiraiya.

4545749759047509475094759034

Meanwhile a certain snake Sannin had plans of his own.

"Karin, get the hell in here!"

Karin opened the door and came in.

"Help me up. It's time to change bodies."

'C-Change bodies, Lord Orochimaru? But what about your plans to acquire the Sharingan?" asked Karin.

" . . . A change in plans. Due to the injuries I have suffered at the hands of that bastard Sin I cannot wait. I must change bodies to survive." Orochimaru replied as he weekly sat up.

"O-Of course, Lord Orochimaru. I shall organize a battle between the prisoners to see who is the strongest for your new body." Said Karin.

Karin put his arm over his shoulder to help him stand.

"N-No. I have the perfect body in mind. Take me to the lab." Ordered Orochimaru.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." Said Karin.

58490583408540385430

Meanwhile on a cliff that resided high above the ground sat a figure who's cloaked flapped in the wind. His skull helmet sat beside him and his long black hair flapped in the cold wind of the night.

'As I have predicted. Since Orochimaru survived our encounter has attempted to recover but due to his injuries he cannot wait to perform the transfer on Sasuke. So now the strongest prisoner he has in his possession will become his new body.' Thought Sin.

47389473947930749343

Karin had managed to reach the lab with Orochimaru sweating profoundly but he was smirking. In front of him was a massive container of water that was sealed on top for some unknown reason.

"Break it, Karin." Said Orochimaru.

Karin nodded and tossed a kunai that embedded itself into the glass which slowly began to crack. It continued to crack until the glass container shattered. The water poured out and onto the floor. Orochimaru smiled and stood up fully despite his condition.

"Come now, Suigetsu, show your human form."

The water began to ripple and started to rise. In a few minutes the small wave formed into a familiar shape. Arms, legs, and a torso were seen. Liquid gave way to the solid tone of flesh and soon enough a young man stood where the puddle was.

He had white hair, white eyes with black pupils, and his mouth was full of shark like teeth much like Zabuza.

"So, what do you need, you snake bastard?" asked the newly formed man.

"Don't speak to him like that!" berated Karin.

"Calm yourself, Karin. As for what I need, Suigetsu, I need you." Said Orochimaru calmly.

"For what, bastard?"

"My new body."

Suigetsu's eyes widened and he started to sweat.

"You're- you're joking, right? Come on! What about all those prisoners or anyone loyal to you? What about Karin? What about Jugo?!"

"I'm afraid you are the best candidate for this, Suigetsu. With your unique physical structure you would increase my power. And now let us become one."

Orochimaru's body began to glow and soon enough Suigetsu saw a massive white snake composed thousands of smaller snakes.

45435454543545435434544343

Sin heard the scream and opened his eyes.

"It has begun."

Sin sensed that Orochimaru's power had greatly increased after taking his new body. That would mean killing him would be much harder than he thought.

5464564564565465656556465632

David was sitting on the couch of the apartment his team had been given. Duvalier was sitting on a chair, and Gide was on the couch next to him. Both of them had bandages over cuts, bruises, burns, and other wounds they sustained.

"Why do you get the easy opponents?" Gide asked Valentine.

"Guess that's just my luck." David said with a shrug before he heard a groaning sound from the next room over. "Sounds like Blake is having another bad dream." He smiled a bit and got up; he went into the next room, where there was a small form on the bed. He sat next to it and put one hand on its shoulder area, he said gently. "Blake, wake up."

The form stopped shifting, and got up, taking off the covers that hid it, revealing...a baby reaper.

"_Papa!_" The reaper, Blake, said in its breathy innocent voice as it hugged him.

"You were having another bad dream." David said as he looked at his adoptive son. "Should I get Gale to come too?"

"_Now, Bwayke fine._" Blake said with a smile.

David smiled back. "If you're sure."

Blake fell asleep a minute later; David went back into the living room. He sat down. "So then, Alessa, tell us what he said."

"He said that this Sin person had a regenerative ability." Duvalier said. "That was why he tried to fry him the way he nearly fried me."

"Ok, that's one thing we know about Sin, besides the fact that he's very strong, very fast, and connected to Naruto and this Elric person." David said. "And if a reaper was attacking him, obviously he's been involved with the Kurians in some way."

"Probably not even the tip of the ice berg." A voice said as one of the creatures who had been watching Naruto earlier said as it floated into the room.

"So, his high and mighty graces us with his presence." Gide said.

"Nice to see you too Gide." It said as if it wasn't angry or annoyed with her attitude at all.

"Do you know any more then we do?" David asked.

"We've been keeping tabs on Uzumaki." The Life Weaver said. "At times he seems to go into a trance, and all attempts to read his mind have caused our spies to go insane, or lose consciousness, but they do get glimpses of his memories."

"And?" Alessa asked.

"Well, one saw a glowing circle with many symbols not even the eldest life weaver has seen." The Life Weaver said. "Another is of a large fox made of fire, one heard the words over and over 'The 7 sins', and another showed glimpses of mutilated people appearing from one of these circles."

"Uzumaki must have a really messed up past." Gide said.

"I don't think these are his memories." The Life Weaver said. "Another spy said he had a view of two people within what we have estimated is his form of mind, one was a man, the other was a women with nine tails." It paused. "One heard words, but brief ones 'Sin', 'Alchemy', 'Homunculi', 'Transmutation', etc."

"Sin, the guy who Naruto seems to be connected to." David said. "Alchemy, isn't that an old art that was lost thousands of years ago?"

"Yes." The life Weaver said. "Homunculi are supposedly an artificial human; we don't know how they are made though."

"And transmutation is what Naruto explained to me after he shattered my blade." Duvalier said.

"So this kid's life is based around alchemy." David said.

"There's one more thing." The Life Weaver said. "One spy, the only one who has been put into a coma, said he saw something, something that affected him greatly." It paused. "He was standing in a void of golden light, and infront of him was a large gate, made up of statues that looked like humans writhing, screaming, and on top was a statue of a child being held by arms, and then the gate opened, revealing a black void, with eyes staring at him, and thousands of hands reaching for him, that's when the vision ended."

"Ouch." Gide said. "Sounds scary."

"A mental defense?" Duvalier asked.

"If so, it's the ultimate one." The life Weaver said. "But this whole Seven Sins business, what would it have to do with it?"

"Ok, what are the sins?" David said. "Wrath, Sloth, Gluttony, Pride, Lust, Envy, and Greed."

"Hm...Sin said something about the sins, so did Naruto." David said. "Sin said his name signifies who and what he is." He paused. "And Naruto said something about 'the powers of the seven'."

"The seven sins." Duvalier said.

"Sin is based around the sins and these powers they have then?" The life Weaver asked.

"Most likely." David said. "So we know that Sin has seven powers, regeneration, and that fire power of his, but then again Naruto has it too." He paused. "Maybe their related."

"Not likely, we had a few hunters catch their scent; there is no similarity what so ever." The life Weaver said. "Perhaps they practice the same art."

"So what do we know that is useful?" Gide asked.

"Sin has seven powers; he and Naruto are connected, along with the Reapers and Kurians." David said. "That and they both have similar abilities."

"And you'll probably get to test if he can regenerate." Gide said.

David shrugged. "Indeed."

"We will find out in a month." The Life Weaver said. "I will come back when the exams come, until then, fare well." He vanished.

Gide sighed. "Five bucks says Naruto wins."

"You're on." David and Duvalier said.

349345438573465835634657

**Me: Hurry up! That guy will realize any second that I didn't pay for the gas!**

**Minion: Yes sir!**

**Me: time to introduce Minion 3.0! Mikey!**

**Mikey: (appears as a green version of minion) I'M MIKEY!**

**Me: Now, for my Vampire Earth OC, A Cat (the hunter, you should know it since I put it up a chapter or two ago), Infantry Captain James Farren!**

**James: (Leaps into the ship) HI! It's an honor to be here!**

**Me: Yeah yeah whatever. Anyways, set course for Irk!**

**Sandy: Wait! (Leaps into the ship)**

**Me: Fan girl! DIE! **

**Sandy: Wait! I want to join you!**

**Me: Hm...?**

**Sandy: Helmet's a bitch, I hate her, and I've started to see why you hate fan girls so much. (has flash backs of fan girls doing multiple things that are embarrassing and annoying)**

**Me: Hm...I don't trust you, but I'll take you to Irk, you will be judged there.**

**Sandy: Thanks.**

**Me: To Irk!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Nine Tailed Alchemist**

**(My ship comes out of hyper speed and starts shaking)**

**Me: What the-? What's going on!?**

**Minion: We're losing power! And why-? (Points at gas dial) we're out of gas! I told you we should have put more then 5 bucks worth in!**

**Me: Well sorry! I don't get my final pay check until Sunday!**

**(ship jolts)**

**Me: Better take her down for a crash landing! (Minion starts praying before I slap him) Will you stop that! (speaks into mic) Keep your seat belts fastened back there!**

**(In the back, Captain Kill Joy, Jason Farren, Mikey, Melissa, and Sandy try holding on to things)**

**(Ship crashes into desert planet)**

**Me: Oh great.**

**Minion: Why did I sign up for this?**

**Me: Cause I said so.**

49574957457495749759479579r4

Chapter 15

(A few days after the preliminaries)

Naruto had decided to visit his friends in the hospital. Lee had been crippled in his fight against Gaara, Tenten's back had been badly abused in her fight against Temari, Hinata had put up a good fight against Neji and it was good thing Neji was nice to her thanks to the fact Naruto straightened him out, Kiba had suffered a few broken ribs at the hands of the Reaper Ninja Ivy, and Dosu defeated Chouji. He walked in and avoided the secretary at the desk. They would never let him in. He walked through the hall when he heard a view voices.

"Zaku has been sacrificed as your orders, master. I shall proceed to Kin's room." Said a voice.

"Good."

'Was that Kabuto?!' thought Naruto.

He quickly and silently ran through the hall and found a Sound ninja entering a room. He hurried and clapped his hands. The Sound Ninja was about to stab the sleeping Kin when a pillar of stone shot out and bashed his skull in. He fell over and lost consciousness.

"Looks like Ibiki will be having some fun today." Muttered Naruto.

He looked at the sleeping kunoichi. He should report this to the Hokage and have her placed under ANBU protection.

'It's safe to say now that Orochimaru is man in charge of the Sound Village. Since she and Zaku failed that filthy snake has decided to get rid of them.' Said Naruto.

'What do you think they were being sacrificed to?' asked Dea.

'Sounds like something I have seen before. When ever someone was sacrificed it either meant to create something.' Said Ed.

'I thought that freak was finished. His arms exploded all over the Forest of Death.' Said Naruto.

'Well, Naruto, I was thinking when the old man said he was one who taught Orochimaru when he was genin. If you think about it you saw Jiraiya right? How old did he look?' asked Dea.

'Around his fifties, so what?' asked Naruto.

'If he and Jiraiya were on the same team when they were genin than Orochimaru ought to look the same age as Jiraiya, but instead he looked like he was only in his twenties.' Said Dea.

Naruto's eyes widened. Dea was right! Orochimaru didn't look nearly as old as Jiraiya did.

'But how?' asked Naruto.

'I've seen this before with Dante and the Philosopher's stone. By using the stone she was able transfer her soul to new younger bodies to escape death. However her soul was not able to sustain bodies anymore because it was attached too many times.' Said Ed.

'Is it possible Orochimaru has a jutsu similar to that? I know he was interested in forbidden techniques but is there a jutsu out there that can allow a person to transfer his soul to another body?' asked Naruto.

'It wouldn't surprise me somehow. If there is a technique and the body he has is no longer useful than he could use it to transfer himself into a new body.' Said Ed.

'Especially if his arms are completely gone.' Said Naruto.

453453454353454353454354576567

Sasuke Uchiha was livid. Now one would ask why would he be so angry and the answer was that he couldn't compete in the finals of the Chuunin Exams but Naruto could. And he was stuck at home increasing the level of his training with the intent of becoming stronger than Naruto. What was worse was that Naruto beat two of the Hunter Genin and one was Wolf while the other was Cat.

His Sharingan couldn't copy Naruto's abilities and no one else has ever heard of it.

"There has to be a way to defeat him! If I can't defeat that dobe how can I stand a chance against Itachi?!" he ranted.

A chuckle was heard in the air.

"Poor little, Sasuke. Fallen so far behind while others have gotten so much stronger."

"Who's there?!" shouted Sasuke.

"Look to the water." Said the voice.

He turned and looked at the lake of water that behind his house. The water began to ripple as small wave of water suddenly began to rise. Sasuke ran onto the dock and stood before the small wave. It began to form into a human shape until finally a man with long black hair and yellow eyes.

Sasuke stepped back as he recognized this man. Orochimaru snickered.

"What's the matter, Sasuke? You're an Uchiha yet here you with your knees shaking from just my very presence." Said the Snake Sannin.

"I am not afraid of you!" snarled Sasuke.

He ran forward and tried to punch him but Orochimaru grabbed his wrist and twisted. Sasuke grunted in pain as he fell one knee.

"I guess all the power of the Uchiha went to your brother when it fell." Said Orochimaru.

"You know Itachi?! Tell me where he is!" demanded Sasuke.

"I indeed know him. We use to work together but we separated. So is it just the need to hunt down and kill Itachi the only ambition that drives you or is it the need to surpass Naruto?" said Orochimaru.

"His skills cannot be copied by my Sharingan. Yet I know he's not the only who can use them. That man . . ." muttered Sasuke.

Orochimaru listened carefully.

"When Naruto tried to attack him he unleashed an attack that blasted anything in its way. He even regenerated when Naruto unleashed an attack that should have burned the flesh off his bones." Said Sasuke.

Orochimaru was interested now. This Sin was clearly of great power and Naruto seems to know him.

"He even admitted that Sin killed the Sandaime Mizukage and framed the clans for his murder." Said Sasuke.

Well now there was twist. Orochimaru had arrived and retrieved the last survivor of the Kaguya clan when it was nearly wiped out. He was lucky then.

"They both have great power that puts them beyond anything I have ever seen."

Orochimaru snickered.

"Well now, what if I said I can offer a power to give an edge against both of them?"

This caught Sasuke's attention.

"The power I offer you will allow to not only defeat Itachi but everyone in your way. Even Naruto and Sin would be no match for you."

"Show me!"

"Before I do I should warn you that there is a 90 percent fatality rate."

"Those who died were weaklings. I can handle anything." Said Sasuke.

"Excellent." Said Orochimaru.

He stepped back and did a few seals. Sasuke watched as the Snake Sannin's head stretched with incredible speed. He leaned back as he bit his neck and injected the venom into him. Sasuke screamed in unimaginable pain as three inverted commas appeared on his neck.

"If you awake than you will be able to wield a power that can only be dreamed of." Said Orochimaru as he vanished.

6575676475754756757567567567

(Later)

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and found himself in his room. He felt . . . different. He concentrated on gathering chakra and it came. It came like a flood.

The sweet delicious power! It came and came and just kept on coming. He held out his hands and watched as black marks appeared. This was it!

This was the power he craved.

'Naruto, Sin, Itachi! My power will surpass all of them!' thought Sasuke.

43534534564368450684590685060

(A few weeks later)

Naruto had trained all day until he dropped with Jiraiya and Zabuza. Along the way he had learned some interesting techniques. Right now he heard Kiba was being released and was heading to the hospital. He spotted a familiar shy Hyuuga walking towards the same place.

"Hey, Hinata!"

The girl turned to see who called her and blushed when she saw who.

"N-Naruto!"

He ran up to her and walked beside her while her heart beat faster as he was right beside her.

"I guess you heard Kiba is being released today, huh?" asked Naruto.

"Y-Yes. Kurenai-sensei gave me and Shino the day off so we could visit him." Said Hinata.

"That's good! It's always a good idea to look after your team. Except pricks and fan girls." Muttered Naruto.

Hinata almost giggled but held it in. If her father found she would be scolded for sure. Hyuuga never giggle. She looked up at his face and blushed but had a question.

"Naruto, I heard from Neji and Tenten about your encounter in the forest. Was it really . . ." she tried to ask.

"Sin? Yeah. It's funny. Ever since I was six I trained in the art of alchemy and after I graduated I discovered why I was chosen. And just a few days I encountered the man, no, Homunculus, that I was trained to defeat.

When I saw him I was so shocked. I know I was supposed to destroy him but I could hardly think when I saw him. I never thought I would encounter him so soon. I then tried to take him out. I used my best attack on him but he didn't even turn to face me and just let the attack hit him in the back.

He then disappeared after his wounds instantly healed. I honestly don't know if I can win if he didn't even take me seriously." Said Naruto, looking down.

Hinata stopped and grabbed him by the shoulders. He was surprised and looked into her eyes that now glared at him.

"You can do it. It was just the first encounter. Next time you will make him take you seriously or he will die before the fight even begins!" said Hinata in a clear voice.

Naruto was surprised, which was an understatement. He was shocked! He had never seen Hinata like this before. Soon enough she reverted back to her shy self and her hands were immediately off his shoulders.

'I touched his shoulders!' thought Hinata.

"So-sorry, N-Naruto." Stuttered Hinata.

Naruto smiled at her which made her heart flutter.

'Man, he's so dense when it comes to woman. He's got like two or three girls who might be good for him and he doesn't have a clue.' Said Ed.

'You're one to talk. What about all those stories with that Winry girl?' Ed blushed, and didn't say anything.

'Let's hope he catches on soon. Because if he does . . . Than I get grandkids!' shouted Dea.

She jumped up and down at the thought of grandkids. Ed sweat-dropped at this.

"Naruto? Hinata?"

They both turned around to see Shikamaru walking up to them.

"Hey, Shikamaru. What's up?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing much. I'm on my way to see Chouji at the hospital." Said Shikamaru.

"I thought he recovered from his match at the preliminaries." Said Naruto.

"Nah, it's not that. Asuma took us to an all you can eat barbeque and twenty plates of food gave Chouji a case of indigestion." Said Shikamaru.

"Figures. We were heading there too. Don't mind if we join in. We're on our way to visit Kiba and fuzzy brows." Said Naruto.

"Sure, I think Chouji would like it." Said Shikamaru.

54653645654664645645654645654

Meanwhile a certain Sand Shinobi had entered the room where Rock Lee was currently resting. Sand burst from his gourd as it crept along the floor and up Lee's bed. It began to wrap around him in a deadly cocoon with the intent to kill. Suddenly a fist made of metal came out of nowhere and collided with his cheek.

He was sent backwards but remained standing. As the shock of being hit wore off he looked at his attacker. Naruto Uzumaki was in front of him scowling while his glared.

"Ow! Hey, Naruto, I feel what he feels remember?" said Shikamaru rubbing his cheek.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Naruto, ignoring Shikamaru.

"Why are you trying to kill Lee? You have some kind of a grudge?" asked Shikamaru while keeping Gaara in his Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"No. It's not something like that. I just wanted to kill because I felt like it." Said Gaara emotionlessly.

"Really, huh? Too bad. Try another attempt on his life and well see if you manage to survive." Said Naruto.

"Get in my way and you're dead." Said Gaara.

"I don't think so. Shikamaru drop the jutsu!" shouted Naruto, clapping his hands.

Shikamaru did as he was told quickly as Naruto placed his hands on the ground and a fist of stone shot out towards Gaara. The sand quickly created a wall to protect Gaara but he received a shock when it went right through the shield and impacted his face. Gaara was sent flying out the window and Naruto jumped after him.

"Get Lee to another room!"

"Man, Naruto, so troublesome." Muttered Shikamaru.

Gaara was sent flying all the way out into a training ground. The sand formed a pillow for him to land on softening his landing. He looked up and glared at the white blur that landed not too far away.

'Good, we're pretty far now. That way we can handle this without anyone getting in the way.' Thought Naruto.

'Quick, send some of my chakra into your eyes.' Said Dea.

Naruto nodded just as Gaara prepared to attack and his eyes turned from blue-gold to red with slitted pupils. Gaara's eyes widened when he suddenly found everything to be slowing down. He looked around and found himself in a field with trees, lakes, and a mountain was seen.

'Welcome to my mind, Gaara.' Said a voice.

Gaara turned and saw Naruto sitting on a rock nearby.

'Where are we?' asked Gaara.

'In my mind. Our minds are connected thanks to Dea or you would know better as the Kyuubi No Kitsune.' Said Naruto.

Gaara's eyes widened in shock. Could it be that Uzumaki was like him? Just then a red haired woman with nine tails appeared out of nowhere. She smiled warmly at Gaara walked over to him.

'Since you mind is connected with his you should be able to make that lazy bastard Shukaku appear by just thinking it.' Said Dea.

That was when a familiar blond haired man with green eyes appeared. Dea smirked and that caused Shukaku to sweat a bit.

'Well, Shukaku, aren't you sight for sour eyes. That last time we saw each other was at the reunion.' Said Dea sweetly.

'Y-Y-Yeah. Sure was a blast, huh, Dea?' stuttered Shukaku.

Dea smiled sweetly before she wacked him on the head and left a large bump.

'Ow, ow, ow.' Cried Shukaku.

Gaara and Naruto watched while Gaara had a perplexed look on his face.

'Don't worry you get used to it after a while. Anyway, we're here now because of what the seal has done to you. According to Dea there was a berserker seal placed on you that's driving Shukaku insane and keeping you from getting any sleep. If you want we can fix that in a few seconds.' Said Naruto.

'Why would do this for me?' asked Gaara.

'Because I've been where you are. If not for Dea, Ed, the old man, and a few others I would have ended up exactly like you. That's why I know I can make it better for you.' Said Naruto, looking serious.

Gaara looked at him in shock and awe. That was when he decided.

'I accept.'

56546456546546456546456546546

The arena was full of people from the Daimyos to the normal civilian people. They were packed full of shinobi and civilians including those from some of the important clans of Konoha such Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuuga along Hanabi and Hinata. The members of the Konoha 12 that did not make it through the preliminaries sat in the same section. Kiba and Hinata sat with two jounin while everyone was focused on the ground where the participants and the proctor was.

Naruto, Neji, Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, Shino, Shikamaru, David Valentine, Dosu, the Reaper Ninja May, and the other reaper ninja Ivy were standing and looking at the crowd. In the Hokage's booth sat Sarutobi, the Kazekage, and the Kages of both the Hunter Village and Reaper Village. Naruto had gotten a new white trench coat and looked around.

"So, Lord Hokage, who do you think will win?" asked the Kazekage,

"That's an easy one." Said Sarutobi.

"The Hyuuga genius?" asked the Kazekage.

"If you haven't figured it out now you never will." Said Sarutobi.

"I believe either May or Ivy will win." Said the Kage of the Reaper Village.

"Than you've obviously never heard of my genin David Valentine." Said the Kage of the Hunter Village.

The Reaper Kage glared which the Hunter Kage returned. Sarutobi ignored them and directed his attention to the crowd. After his speech the proctor Genma turned and looked at the genin.

"Ok, everyone, the rules are the same as the preliminaries. There are none. The fight goes onto one gives up or dies. However if I determine the match is over you will stop."

Naruto and Neji faced each other and smirked.

"All right Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji you stay here. Everyone else go to the waiting room." Said Genma.

Naruto and Neji were both smirking and anxious. Those who knew them could tell.

"You look like you want to say something." Said Neji.

"Nothing except don't hold back. I've been waiting for this for a while now." Said Naruto.

"Fine, but don't blame me if you lose." Said Neji.

"Let's just get on with it." Said Naruto as the wind picked up.

Genma smirked.

"Let the first match begin!"

479834579345794754897549357

Up in the stands Hyuuga Hiashi along with his younger twin and Hanabi watched the match with anticipation.

"Look closely, Hanabi. Neji is perhaps the strongest Hyuuga in a century. Stronger than even your sister."

"Even more than sister?" asked an awe struck Hanabi.

"Yes. Perhaps even more than you." Said Hiashi.

Hanabi turned back to the fight.

4854390580438540584545

The two fighters were at a standoff, at least until Naruto broke it. He rushed Neji to gauge his strength. Neji blocked all the blows Naruto sent him. Naruto saw Neji preparing to strike him with his middle and index fingers but smirked.

Neji struck the shoulder but it had no effect on Naruto. Neji was forced to step back as Naruto sent an upper cut towards his head. The Hyuuga prodigy back flipped and landed a few yards away.

"I struck you shoulder so why didn't it effect you?" asked Neji.

Naruto smirked and took his coat and jacket. Neji's eyes widened when he saw that Naruto had transmuted his arm guards to cover his arms, hands, and shoulders like armor.

"I see. Your abilities allowed you to cover your arms so I could not strike them." Said Neji smirking.

"I was just testing your strength. Now we can get serious." Said Naruto.

He put back on his jacket and trench coat before performing the Shadow Clone Jutsu. That surprised nearly everyone.

"That's a jounin level technique." Said Izumo.

"This is one interesting kid." Said Kotetsu.

'He made solid clones with their own Chakra Coils and Tenketsu. But there is only one real Uzumaki.' Thought Neji.

When the clones rushed him he kept on dodging and let one of them think they had hit him. He took out two clones on a double heel drop and then destroyed two more when they rushed him. Naruto had made so many clones it was impossible to tell which one was real.

"There is no point in this since I know who the real one is." Said Neji.

He destroyed a few more clones and then rushed through the crowd of clones.

"The one who attacks the least is afraid of getting hit."

He stabbed a Naruto that hit behind the crowd with his index and middle finger. All the clones vanished and everyone thought it was over. The Naruto got struck cough up a little blood.

500458048504850485

"Looks its over." Said Ten-ten.

"The kid put up a good fight." Said Kotetsu.

"Don't assume anything yet." Said Gide, smirking.

Hinata was watching the fight closely. Sasuke smirked. It looks like the dobe had met his match,

543534545454545435

Naruto suddenly started laughing. He looked up and smirked.

"You shouldn't make assumptions, Neji."

'Naruto' disappeared in a puff of smoke. Neji was shocked and spun around to see two Narutos rush him. They both threw shuriken at him and made a few hand seals.

"Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!"

A couple of shuriken multiplied into hundreds that flew at the Hyuuga genius.

435345435435435325435

"Didn't see that coming." Said Kiba.

"Neji will be severely injured if he doesn't do something." Said Kotetsu.

3452345345435345345345

"Divination Whirl!" shouted Neji.

He began to spin.

5465464564564545

"Father isn't that you . . ." asked Hanabi with wide eyes.

"Yes, Hanabi, it is." Said Hiashi.

"How did he learn it?" asked Hinata.

546456456456456464564

A bluish white shield of chakra appeared as he started to spin. The shield solidified and deflected every single shuriken and sent some back at Naruto and his clone.

"I thought that was a Hyuuga Main only technique." Said Naruto.

"I am not called a Hyuuga Prodigy for nothing, Uzumaki." Said Neji.

Naruto gritted his teeth.

You are in range of divination." Said Neji, smirking. "Hand of the Eight Divinations: Sixty Four Strikes!" He landed blow after blow on Naruto while shouting. "Two Strikes! Four Strikes! Eight Strikes! Sixteen Strikes! Thirty Two Strikes! Sixty Four Strikes!"

The last blows sent Naruto backwards and he hit the ground hard.

"It's over, Uzumaki. I've shut down your chakra system so you can't move." Said Neji.

Naruto smirked and started to chuckle he let full blown laughter.

"Guess what? Psyche!" with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

This caught everyone off guard.

'Neji didn't hit the real one!' thought Tenten.

'It was a shadow clone all along.' Thought Genma.

'Impossible!' thought Hiashi and Hizashi.

Neji quickly looked for his opponent when he heard a clap. He looked down to see the ground rise up and wrap around his entire body up to his head. Naruto leapt out of the ground and smirked.

'He truly is Konoha's Number One Surprising Ninja.' Thought Sarutobi smirking.

"He tricked his opponent into revealing his moves and switched with a clone in the process." Said Kotetsu grinning.

"That's one possible applicant for a Chuunin." Said Izumo.

Naruto walked up and pocked Neji in the forehead.

"I win." Said Naruto, smiling.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" said Genma smirking.

The crowd cheered for the first winner of the Chuunin exam. Naruto basked in their praise and clapped his hands and Neji's stone prison disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"Damn." Neji grunted as he tried to get up.

Naruto held out one hand, which the Hyuuga reluctantly accepted after swallowing his pride.

"Good fight." Naruto said. "Good luck next year."

The two left the arena.

"Next is David Valentine vs. Ivy." Genma said.

The reaper Nin, a girl with long leaf green hair and dark green eyes entered the arena, followed by David, who wore what looked like a shinobi uniform of his village. They were a pair of boots, dark navy blue pants, a navy blue T shirt with a matching jacket over it, the symbol of the hunter village on it. His sword was hung on his back.

Ivy and David instantly drew a kunai and threw them at each other. The two blades met and rebounded, hitting the ground. David charged forward. Ivy unrolled a scroll, smearing her blood on it after cutting her thumb with a kunai. A double bladed spear appeared in her hands; she spun it and placed the metal pole between her and the katana.

She pushed back and sent David flying, only for him to land on his feet and slide a few feet. She leaped into the air and swung her spear down at him. He crouched and placed his katana between him and the spear. The blades connected, and David pushed her away. She landed on her feet and spun her spear again, and then ran, and swung low.

David leaped over the blade and swung at her neck, only for her to parry and swing the opposite end of her spear at him. He ducked and rolled, avoiding it by a hair. He then got up and formed hand seals. "Hunter Style: Wolf Claw!" A claw made of chakra formed around his right hand. He leaped forward and swung downwards.

She raised her spear, only for the chakra claw to cut through it like paper.

She cursed and leaped back. As the chakra claw dissipated, she started to spin the two halves of the spear, obviously still interested in using them to clobber Valentine. David sighed and drew his sword again. Ivy leaped into the air and swung both spear ends at him. He parried one, and twisted it so it caught the second half, saving his head from being cut off. He then kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying backwards. She twisted in mid air and landed on her feet.

David charged forward, becoming a navy blue blur. He reappeared next to her, with his blade in position to cut her in half. She leaped, back flipping over the blade; it missed her by a hair. She landed and sweep kicked David's feet, causing him to fall. She swung one spear end down at him, only for him to roll away from it and flip onto his feet. He immediately spun, swinging a kick at her head. She ducked and threw one spear end at him.

He parried it and sent it flying into one of the walls. He ran at her and swung at her legs. She leaped over it and kicked him in the stomach, doubling him over. She swung her spear end at his arms, which were keeping him off the ground. He pushed off the ground, avoiding it by an inch. He immediately leaped to his feet and threw a punch at her.

She knew a punch from a bear would be like hitting somebody with a steel hammer, so she had enough sense not to try blocking, so she dodged. She leaped over him and kicked him in the back of his left knee. He grunted and sweep kicked her off her feet, and then threw a punch at her stomach.

There was a large cracking sound, a squishing sound, and Ivy coughed up blood. She went limp. David retracted his arm from her stomach and got up. He was breathing hard. "Damn, didn't mean to kill her."

"You're too kind." A voice said.

He turned and gasped. Ivy was standing there, her mouth still covered in blood, but she looked fine, her eyes had turned red.

"Oh sh-." David was cut off as a cloud of black dust suddenly covered the arena.

When it cleared, Ivy was gone, and was replaced by a tall cloaked figure. A pair of red eyes were beneath the shadow of the hood. She slowly revealed one hand, which was covered in jet black fur, and was clawed. She pushed aside the folds of her cloak and pulled her hood down, revealing what looked like a werewolf beneath the cloak, its teeth were revealed, each was as sharp as a katana.

David sighed. "Why do I always fight the hard ones?"

Ivy roared and ran at him on all fours. David cursed and formed hand seals. "Hunter Style: Armor of the Wolf!" Wolf shaped chakra armor appeared around him, he got down on all fours and charged at her.

They met, and they started to wrestle for control over the fight. They clawed, kicked, punched, and in Ivy's case bit. They kept this up for about 100 seconds before they broke away from each other and slid across the arena. David's jutsu vanished.

Ivy smirked and flexed her claws. "This'll be fun."

She charged.

David formed hand seals.

She leaped into the air.

Whatever jutsu David was preparing, it was long.

She bore down on him.

He finished his sequence of hand signs. "Hunter Style: Claw of the Bear!"

There was a flash, and a squirt of blood.

When the flash ended, the two were standing with their backs to each other, David's hand was covered in blood, as was his shoulder, but Ivy had three huge scars in her side. They both turned and looked at each other. Ivy was glaring, while David maintained a blank look.

Suddenly, the large wolf hybrid collapsed. David sighed. "And stay down this time."

"David Valentine is winner by knock out!" Genma said. "We will proceed to the next match!"

54645645645645645645645645

The crowd cheered for the good fight. Meanwhile in a private booth in the stadium two guards escorted a young man towards his seat. He wore a black and blue kimono with loose black pants and long blond hair that was tied in a long pony tail at the back while a few bangs hung over his face. His eyes were gold and he sat comfortably in the chair while his two body guards took their place on either side.

"So, what did we miss so far?" asked the young man.

"So far only two fights, my lord. Uzumaki defeated the Hyuuga and Valentine defeated the Hunter Ninja." Said one of his body guards.

"Excellent. So who are the next fighters?" asked the young man.

"It looks like the Aburame and the Kazekage's first born son." Said his body guard.

"Good. I hope the next fights will be interesting." Said the young man.

"I hope so too, Master Hoenheim." Said his body guard.

565464564564564565464535645364564565

"Well, then the next match is Kankuro and Aburame Shino." Said Genma. "Will the two fighters please come down?"

Kankuro knew he could not fight because he would need all of his strength for when the operation began.

"Proctor, I forfeit."

Everyone was caught by surprise. Naruto looked over at the Sand genin. While talking to Gaara he learned about Orochimaru and the Kazekage's alliance.

"Fine then Temari and Shikamaru please come down." Said Genma.

Temari drew her fan and jumped over the railing while the wind blew around her.

"You seem willing to fight. Hey, Shikamaru, get down here!" shouted Genma.

Shikamaru was planning on forfeiting like Kankuro did but Naruto had other plans. He smirked and shoved Shikamaru over the railing.

"Have fun, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru landed at the bottom and lay there.

'Damn you, Naruto.' Thought Shikamaru.

He ignored the jeers and boos of the crowed. 'Troublesome.'

Temari wasn't in a waiting mood and rushed at him.

"I didn't tell you to start yet!" yelled Genma.

Temari attempted to bash Shikamaru's head in with her fan but he took out two kunai and embedded them on the wall and stood on them, avoiding her attack.

"You know I don't really care about becoming a Chuunin or not but I can't stand the idea of losing to a girl." Said the lazy fighter.

Temari smirked before leaping back opening her fan. She waved it which sent a gust of wind to where Shikamaru was. However he was gone before it hit. He was now hiding behind a tree.

'I can't clobber her because she's girl.' Thought Shikamaru.

He crouched down and looked at the clouds. 'Man what I wouldn't give to be a cloud.'

In the corner of her eye Temari saw a kunai coming at her eye. She easily blocked with her fan. She looked ahead and saw his shadow coming towards her. She flipped back until it stopped and marked the spot with her fan.

"I got you now. That's the limit of your shadow." She said with a smile.

"You got me." Said Shikamaru shrugging.

That was when he made his hands into an up side down triangle and closed his eyes. Temari waited for him to finish and two minutes later he did as he opened his eyes and grinned.

'What's he got that stupid grin on for? Is he mocking me?' thought Temari.

She opened her to the three moons on it.

"Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

Shikamaru narrowly avoided the attack as he took of his short sleeved vest and tied it to a kunai. He quickly threw a kunai at Temari through the dust which she blocked only to see the shadow breached the line she made which caused her to slightly panic. She flipped back again and the results where the same as before.

'He's stalling for time, waiting for the sun to drop so that area of the walls shadow would increase and would increase his shadow as well.'

"Temari, look up!" shouted Kankuro.

She looked up and saw Shikamaru's jacket floating in the air. She looked down and saw a shadow form.

'Oh crap!'

She quickly jumped away from the shadow as it started chasing. When it finally stopped she opened her fan and slammed it into the ground in front of her.

'He's good. He kept me from noticing the parachute in the air with his shadow on the ground. Time to end this. I'll use the Clone jutsu to distract him and than attack.' Thought Temari.

She was going through the seals and just as she was about to finish she realized she couldn't move.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu . . . success!" said Shikamaru, dropping his hands which forced her to do the same.

The hole that was next to the tree Shikamaru was by had his shadow in it and it emerged from the whole behind Temari.

"That hole was the one Naruto came out of when he caught Neji but it had to have an entry point. So I found it and was able to connect to the exit point." Said Shikamaru.

Temari was kicking herself for falling into his trap.

'Damn it! That parachute was diversion but it was meant to lure me over here!' thought Temari.

Hoenheim watched with a smile as Shikamaru ended his explanation.

'Another smart one here. I have heard the Nara clan was made of very smart tacticians even though they were mostly lazy. This one was probably three steps ahead of her from the very beginning.' Thought Hoenheim.

Everyone watched closely as Shikamaru and Temari being forced to walked up to each other. He raised his right hand and Temari closed her eyes.

"I give up."

With these three words nearly everyone in the stadium did the imitation of a fish.

"You really don't know Shikamaru do you, Ino?" asked Chouji.

Naruto shook his head.

'I shouldn't have bet on this. I could have won so much if I bet on Shikamaru throwing the in the towel.'

'Figures. If I had to guess he does not do much chakra exercises to increase his chakra control and limits so he would run out in a very short time.' Thought Hoenheim.

"All right. We move onto the next match. Dosu vs. May." Said Genma.

Both genin stepped into the arena and turned to face each other.

"Let the fourth match begin!"

Dosu quickly grabbed his weapon and charged at May. However she only did a few hand seals.

"Reaper Style: Claw of the Reaper!"

She thrust her hand forward and it turned into the same it did when she used it on Gide and Dosu had no time to react. The claw shattered his sound amplifier and sent him flying.

May scoffed.

"Weakling." She muttered.

Genma quickly ended the match.

"That concludes the first round for the tournament. We shall now move onto the first match of second round. Naruto Uzumaki and David Valentine please come down."

'Oh double crap!' thought Naruto.

David nearly cracked a smile as he went down to the arena. Naruto sighed and went down too. They both faced eachother.

"Hm...this will be interesting." The Hunter Kage said. "The rookie of the year from Konoha verses the rookie of the year of my village."

"And that konoha rookie happens to be the one who defeated two of the three genin you sent here." The Reaper Kage said, chuckling evilly.

The Hunter Kage did not dignify that with a response.

'Hm...David Valentine, a combination of the three Hunter classes of the Hunter village, and Naruto Uzumaki, the enigma of the Hidden Leaf. ' Hoenheim thought. 'I bet 500 on Naruto.'

"Ready?" Genma said as he raised one hand.

The entire arena went silent. He lowered his hand. "Hajime!" He vanished from the arena.

David immediately drew his blade and leaped at Naruto. Naruto cursed and clapped his hands. His arm guards became one thick arm blade. He parried and swung back at David. David parried and kicked Naruto in the stomach, sending him flying across the arena.

The entire audience flinched, the shinobi knew what a bear could do with one kick. Naruto made a crater in the wall, and fell out. He got to his feet a moment later. "THAT HURT YOU JACK ASS!"

"Damn, he can take a lot." David said. "Can't take any chances." He leaped forward, becoming a blur.

He appeared behind Naruto, and sent him flying with another kick. Naruto grunted, and tried forming hand seals, but David appeared above him, and kicked him towards the ground. Naruto was kicked once more before he even hit the ground, and hit the wall once again.

David looked at the crater. "That ought to do it."

Naruto once again got up, and staggered. "That hurt you son of a..." He trailed off and shook his head. "Ok, that's it!"

He vanished in a white blur. He appeared behind David and kicked him in the back of his knees, doubling him over. He then kicked him in the back, pushing him off balance. He then swung his foot down at Valentine's head. And with a steel sole and toe on the boot, he might as well have hit him with a hammer.

Valentine fell.

Naruto smirked. "I win."

"Don't think so." Valentine said as he appeared behind him, unharmed. "It was a nice attack, but no cigar."

"Ok, I need a new plan." Naruto said before he vanished.

"Crap crap crap crap." Naruto said repeatedly from his hiding spot in the trees. "What can I do to beat him, he has super speed, super hearing, super strength, super humor, super come backs and insults. Does he have anything that isn't super?"

"Idiocy?"

"You have a point there- oh crap." He looked up at where Valentine was standing on a higher branch.

"AH!" Naruto sped out of the tree.

"Dang, David has Naruto on the ropes." Ino said.

"I never thought I'd ever see something like this after Naruto beat Sasuke." Chouji said.

"I have to get a few pictures." A random fan girl said before a certain author brought down his wrath in the form of a piece of cement falling and hitting her in the head, killing her, and this went unnoticed by the rest of the audience, who were watching intently.

"Finally, the dobe gets what he deserves." Sasuke said with a smirk from his hidden position.

'Sasuke's being an ass senses are tingling!' The majority of the audience thought.

"Come on you little shrimp! Beat him!" Gide said. "HEY NARUTO! DAVID SAID YOU'RE A SHRIMP EARLIER!"

"What. Did. He. Call. ME!?" Naruto spun around, eyes turned red.

"Damn it Gide." David muttered as Naruto clapped his hands.

"Oh yeah! The midget's bringing it on!" Gide yelled, then shut her mouth and ducked as Naruto looked at her.

"That was a dirty trick she just pulled." Sakura said.

"So what?" The others around her said at the same time.

"DAMN IT GIDE!" David yelled as he blocked and dodged stabs, slashes, kicks, and punches.

Naruto suddenly took a step back, and formed hand seals. "Earth Style: Earth Dragon!" He slammed his hands into the ground, a large serpent dragon shot out of the ground and launched towards David.

David grunted and drew his sword. "Hunter Style: Strength of the Bear." His blade glowed with chakra. He swung his sword, cutting the dragon in half down the middle along it's length as it flew at him.

The two sides dissolved into mud.

"I guess it's time we got serious." David said with a sigh. "Very well. Hunter Summoning: Wolf!" He cut his thumb with a kunai, formed hand seals, and slammed his hands into the ground.

In a puff of smoke, a wolf with jet black fur appeared. It was the size of a large horse, and wore jet black armor. It growled and looked at Naruto. "You summoned me to crush this puny human? I'm insulted David."

"Fernir, shut up, quickly." David said silently, luckily Naruto hadn't heard him.

"Ok, two can play at that game." Naruto formed hand seals. "Summoning jutsu!" He cut his thumb with a kunai, formed hand seals, and slammed his palm into the ground.

In a puff of smoke, a large toad with green skin, and wearing a black kimono appeared it, was 10 feet tall, and had a katana as thick as Naruto. It looked at Naruto. "You must be that Naruto person Gamabunta told us about."

"HE CAN SUMMON TOO?!" The entire Konoha 12, minus Naruto yelled.

"Damn it, where does he get all of this power." Sasuke hissed. 'I still have the curse mark.'

"Ok, a classic summon battle." David said as he leaped onto the wolf, drawing his sword.

Naruto turned his arm blade into a straight sword, Ed has shown him the design of several swords over the month. He leaped onto the toad's back and twisted the sword in his hand. The two summons charged and leaped into the air.

The wolf's helmet suddenly grew blades, and met with the toad's blade. David swung his katana at Naruto, who caught it, and twisted his blade, and then leaped off of his toad and onto the wolf's back, and then forced David's blade up and kicked the two blades apart, and followed up by swinging at his stomach, only for David to catch the blade with his katana, and twist around, pulling Naruto's blade with him. Naruto leaped over him as his blade was pulled from his hand, and grabbed it as David released Naruto's sword and let it drop.

Naruto swung around and parried a slash and kicked David in the side. He then punched him in the jaw, making the older genin stumble. David sheathed his katana and drew two 25 inch blades. He spun both in his hands and then swung at Naruto, one nearly hit him, but he backed up, it cut through his jacket, shirt, and left a thin scratch, only enough to make it bleed, but it wasn't bad; the second blade missed entirely.

Naruto leaped off of the wolf and landed on his toad. The toad leaped to one side of the arena, and sheathed its sword. It formed hand seals. "Water Style: Water Bullet!" It shot water projectiles from its mouth, all connected with the wolf, it's armor taking most of the damage.

The wolf stumbled and fell, making the arena shake. David had leaped off of it at the last second, and drew his katana. He silently muttered. "Hunter Style: Trinity Blade." Three small symbols appeared on the sword's blade, one was the head of a wolf, one was the head of a cat, and the third was the claw of a bear. The blade glowed with chakra.

Naruto formed hand seals of his own. "Fire Style: Hell Blade!" His sword was consumed in flames.

He leaped off of his toad.

David raised his blade. Naruto raised his own.

They both flew at eachother.

As they reached the 10 foot point, they swung. A blast made of blue chakra, and one made of fire launched.

The two blasts met.

The arena was consumed in a flash of light. A roaring sound deafened everybody.

--

In another universe, Winry Rockbell raised her head as a roaring sound filled the air. "What the heck was that?"

--

Back in the Naruto universe.

The arena was now filled with smoke and dust.

The crowd struggled to see through the smog and dust.

Soon two figures were seen.

By the time the smoke vanished, Naruto and David were revealed; their blades were either melted or broken in half. They were both bleeding badly. Naruto was gasping for breath. "Can I ask something?"

"Go ahead." David said.

"Why do you want to know about Sin so badly?" Naruto asked. "Why have you and your team been trying to get me to tell you what I know?"

David sighed. "If Sin has connections with the Reapers, it would be a threat to our village, since the Reapers are more dangerous then people give them."

"How?"

"The Kurians."

"Kurians?"

"The Reapers aren't exactly in control of their own bodies, their hosts, puppets of the Kurians."

"What are they?"

"Only the Life weavers would know."

"..."

"Naruto, you do know that you'll have to face the fox now."

"Don't remind me." Naruto said before David fell to the ground, out cold from blood loss.

'I'll tell you all you'll need to know, after the chuunin exams.' Naruto thought as he clapped his hands and formed what was left of his sword into a single arm guard.

By then the crowd had burst into cheers, boos, clapping, and complaints.

"YA HA! I WIN!" Gide yelled as she collected money from the rest of the people she had bet with, including Alessa.

Alessa sighed and put 500 ryo in the happy genin's hands. "I hate you."

"I love you too Alessa." Gide said sarcastically.

Naruto returned to the waiting area, and sat against the back of it.

"Now we will move onto the next fight!" Genma announced as medics took David out of the arena.

"Next fight is Shino Aburame verses Temari no Sabaku!" Genma said.

The two stepped into the arena.

"Ready..." Genma said.

Up in the Kage booth, the Reaper Kage was slowly reaching for a dagger beneath his robes.

"Hajime!"

As the two moved forward to attack, there was a sudden explosion in the Kage Booth.

The entire arena froze and looked up at where the explosion came from.

Suddenly, flower petals started to fall, nearly a thousand people started to fall asleep. The chuunin, Jounin, and ANBU within the stadium made a 'Kai' seal, releasing themselves from the genjutsu, several genin did it also.

Naruto glared up a the Kage Booth. And was about to leap up there when suddenly four figures jumped out of the smoke, the Hokage, the Kazekage, the Reaper Kage, and the Hunter Kage.

The Reaper and Hunter Kages were fighting ,exchanging blows. The Kazekage had a kunai to Sarutobi's neck.

Suddenly, more explosions were heard.

Naruto leaped to the audience level, where most of the people were asleep. He approached Gide and Alessa, who were wide awake.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

"I don't know." Alessa said, suddenly she looked over Naruto's shoulder. "Look out!"

Naruto spun around and threw a kunai. He hit a sound ninja right in the throat, the man fell, and died.

"Oto nin." Naruto growled. "We have to get to the Kages."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." A voice said, suddenly, several more Oto Nin dropped their disguises and leaped onto the edge of the audience section, and a familiar face appeared.

"Kabuto!?" Naruto yelled. "You were locked up!"

"It was quite easy to escape from those two idiots." Kabuto said. "I just decided to wait until now to escape, because if I did so earlier I would have had hundreds of shinobi chasing me."

"This time I won't bother knocking you out, I'll just cut your head off!" Naruto growled as he drew a kunai.

"Allow me." Gide said.

"Now now, no need for violence." Kabuto said. "I usually let my troops do that."

With that, the six Oto Nin behind him leaped forward. Four Konoha Nin, Gide, and Naruto leaped forward while Alessa ran at Kabuto. The shinobi started to clash, and more appeared all over the stadium.

Soon all of Konoha had a fight on it's hands.

Up with Sarutobi, who had gotten free, he glared at the Kazekage. "You can drop the disguise now, Orochimaru."

"So, you figured it out." Orochimaru said as he took off the disguise. "I underestimated you, I thought you'd be senile in your old age."

'I swear, one more crack at my age and I'll-!' Sarutobi trailed off and said aloud. "You always were too arrogant for your own good."

"I agree." A voice said.

The other two Kages looked over at the other two as a fifth figure appeared.

He was clad in black and red armor, and had a cloak over his entire body, and on his head was a skull helmet. He held a long black sword at his side. Red eyes gazed at the two from the skull.

"You!" Orochimaru snarled.

"Who is this?" Sarutobi asked.

"I believe we haven't been introduced yet." Sin said. "I am Sin, and I'm afraid Orochimaru that Konoha will not fall by your hand, it will be destroyed by mine."

3574375386543685373485

**(We're all walking through the desert)**

**Minion: Can't...go on...any more...**

**Mike: Quit whining.**

**Melissa: Oh! Oh! Another grain of sand!**

**Mike: WOW! (looks at grain of sand) Their everywhere!**

**Melissa: (uses intelligent tone) That'll shut him up.**

**Me: Melissa! You're intelligent?!**

**Melissa: Of course I am!**

**Me: You soudn like Tak also!**

**Melissa: Thank you.**

**Minion: (is suddenly staring at her with hearts in his eyes)**

**Me: Hello?? (waves hand infront of Minion) Minion, wake up!**

**Minion: (still staring)**

**Me: Oh great, now that he's found a smart woman he's in love.**


	16. Chapter 16

Nine Tailed Alchemist

**All of us: Can't...go on...can't...go on...**

**Me: Must go on, must go on! ...Oh who am I kidding? (we all faint)**

**Elf Creatures: Dink dink! Dink dink dink dinkdink dink, dinkdink, dink dink, dinkdinkdink dinkdink- (I'm getting tired of that.)**

**Elf: Dink dink! (Points at us)**

**Elves: (run to us and feed us all water)**

**Me: (wakes up) what did I miss? When did we get to Disney Land?**

**(Later, they lead us to a door in a sand dune and lead us down to a cavern, and we go through the whole scary scene)**

**Statue: Who dares disturb the peace and quiet of the ever lasting know-it-all, Yogurt!?**

**Us: Yogurt?**

**Yogurt: (Comes out of statues)**

**Me: What are you doing here?**

**Yogurt: Merchandizing! Look! (Opens store) Fan Girls the T shirt! Fan Girls the Breakfast Cereal! FAN GIRLS THE FLAME THOWER! (Shoots flame thrower)**

**Me: I'll take ten.**

**Yogurt: And kids love this one, Fan Girls the doll, me. (pulls string)**

**Doll: May the Schwartz be with you!**

**Minion: I'll take one.**

645645645645654654645645654645645

Chapter 16

The first ANBU platoon rushed towards the Hokage but the two Sand guards stood in their way. The white cloaked ANBU leading the squad got angry and pulled out two kunai.

"Out of our way!"

He quickly executed two slashes that cut the two body guards in half. The bodies fell to the lower roof. The white cloaked ANBU turned and saw then saw four figures on the roof.

"Lord Hokage!"

That was when the bodies of the two Sand ninja disappeared only to be replaced by four Sound ninja each one was about the age of 14. One had six arms with black hair tied in a pony tail, the second one had blue hair and what looked like a second head on the back of his neck, the third was a large kid with an orange Mohawk, and the last was girl with long red hair.

"Finally, I was getting tired of that formation." Said the six armed genin.

"I almost thought it was never going to happen." Said the two headed genin.

"You guys stink." Said the red haired girl.

"Hey, lighten up; we're supposed to be teammates." Said the kid with the orange Mohawk.

"Let's just get this over with." Said the two headed kid.

All four of them reappeared on the corners of the top roof. They all stretched out their arms.

"Ninja Art: Four Violet Flame Field!"

Immediately the roof was surrounded by a box shaped barrier. Sin looked out and chuckled.

"Excellent. Now even if you try to run no one not even your minions will be able to help you when you scream." Said Sin.

Orochimaru growled hatefully at the cloaked man. Sarutobi's head was racing.

'So this is Sin. I can feel his aura. This man, no, Naruto calls him a Homunculus has strong and wicked aura. His power might be stronger than the Fourth.' Thought Sarutobi.

"I must admit, Orochimaru, your plan to destroy the Leaf Village is quite genius. With the destruction of this village it will cause a power struggle to fill in the gap. However as I said in our last encounter it seeks to interfere with my plans which is why I am forced to interfere." Said Sin.

Orochimaru removed his robes to reveal the same clothes he wore when he attacked Team 7.

"We'll see about that. I already know that Naruto has a connection to you based on my spies. So now after I kill you I will keep your body and I dissect to understand the depths of your power. Including your ability to regenerate." Hissed Orochimaru.

Sarutobi quickly removed his Hokage robes to reveal his battle suit. Orochimaru quickly performed hand seals.

"Summoning jutsu: Impure World Reincarnation!"

A coffin rose from the ground bearing the kanji for 'Shodai' along with another coffin for 'Ni' and a third coffin arose. Sarutobi knew what the jutsu and made hand seals.

'I must stop the third one!'

He did but the coffins opened to reveal the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage. Sarutobi had a look of shock on his face while Sin showed no outside reaction. Orochimaru smirked. He approached the Hokages and planted a kunai with an attached scroll into their heads.

"Attack them!"

Sin snapped his fingers and before they could even move both Hokage's were enveloped in an explosion as smoke covered the area. However both Hokage's began to reform which made Sin raise an eyebrow from under his skull helmet.

'Interesting . . . They seem to just be like us Homunculi.' Thought Sin. 'However every technique has a weakness and a price. To gain something of equal value must be lost. I believe the weakness were the kunai he placed in their heads.'

6459068045986045684590860-58605986505

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The arena was filled with puffs of smoke and two hundred shadow clones created by Naruto appeared. Immediately ran in different directions of the stadium moving with such speed they were like white blurs. The sound ninja had no time to react as they were immediately cut down by a kunai wielding clone. Meanwhile Gaara appeared outside the walls and used his sand to stop the Sand ninja from summoning the snakes.

"Gaara, what are you doing?! You defy the will of the Kazekage?!" shouted Baki.

"The Kazekage is dead. I just saw it with my own eyes. Orochimaru used and betrayed us." Said Gaara.

Baki was shocked. He then turned to the Sand Ninja.

"Tell the others to call off the attack and retreat! Now!" shouted Baki.

The Sand Ninja started retreating while the Sound Ninja were being dropped left and right. Gai punched and kicked any Sound Nin that came at him while Kakashi had his Sharingan out.

"Hunter Style: Rage of the Cat!" shouted Alessa.

She was enveloped in a familiar cat shaped chakra field and immediately rushed the enemy ninja. They only had a chance to blink before they fell to her strength and speed. Zabuza cleaved his way through the enemy attackers with his large sword while Haku threw senbon that impaled them on the neck which fell them. Trisha took out two small hilt swords that seemed to be made of ice before moving with great speed and attacked.

Her swords sliced their way through the nearest sound ninja leaving them to fall to the ground with their necks slitted. Kurenai used her wide array of genjutsu and took down two sound ninja at once. Gaara reappeared and used his sand and crushed any enemy that got in his way.

"Shadow Style: Shadow Stream Jutsu!" shouted Gide and Naruto.

The arena was soon covered in a void of darkness. The sounds of screams, slashes, bodies hitting ground, and blood getting splattered all over the place. Naruto snapped his fingers and more Sound Ninja were on fire. They screamed as they collapsed.

Gide knew where Naruto was thanks to her good hearing and knew Naruto was her ally this time.

"Hunter Style: Tornado Sprint!"

She ran fast and punch, kicked, and slashed her way through the stadium while avoiding killing any allies or civilians. The attacking Sound ninja didn't even have a chance to blink. When the jutsu was lifted more Leaf genin jumped on. Tenten fired kunai and shuriken which impaled any enemy shinobi that was close to her.

Neji dodged every move an enemy shinobi would use on him flawlessly while landing fatal strikes to them in the process. Sasuke burned his opponent to a crisp with a fire jutsu while enjoying the feeling of blood lust that was emanating from the curse mark. Hinata landed a blow to a Sound Nin damaging his heart. Shino sent out his bugs and consumed any unlucky enemy.

Kiba and Akamaru used their speed and techniques and quickly took down the enemy. No matter how strong the enemy was they fell to the power of the Leaf and Hunter Ninja along with their few Sand allies.

5486045680958604568405860

The newly resurrected Hokages were now fully reformed and moved to attack. However Sin raised his right hand and pointed at their heads. His fingers extended into sharp lances and instantly impaled the two Hokages through the heads. The kunai fell out and instantly the Hokages dissolved into dust leaving behind two dead bodies with one being Zaku and another unnamed shinobi.

"You sacrificed your own loyal followers!" snarled Sarutobi.

"Yes and many more are willing to die for me." Said Orochimaru.

'So the exchange was the life of someone in order to resurrect the Hokages. However now he no longer has anyone to assist him.' Thought Sin.

Sin turned to Orochimaru and instantly impaled the man through the chest. Or so he thought. Orochimaru's body dissolved into liquid just as Sin impaled him.

'His new body's power is similar to Sloth's ability.' Thought Sin.

The water puddle joined together to form a human shaped body and Orochimaru resumed his normal form.

"You will find I will not drop my guard like I did last time." Said Orochimaru while smirking.

He opened his mouth and a snake came out and the snake opened its mouth to reveal a sword.

'One of the legendary swords, Kusanagi. That blade is most likely poison.' Thought Sarutobi.

Orochimaru charged at Sin and swung at him horizontally. Sin evaded by jumping up and did a summersault. While in mid-air Sin attack Orochimaru's back with a horizontal slash. Orochimaru ducked and tried to kick Sin in the chest but Sin blocked the kick.

Orochimaru tried to slash him again but Sin blocked with one hand and held out his hand before extending his fingers into lances aimed at the Snake Sannin's head. Orochimaru moved his to the right but the lances made contact with his cheek as he dodged. Sarutobi gasped when he saw Orochimaru's right cheek had a new change of color. Instead of pale it was now light tanned.

'He mastered that technique?!' thought Sarutobi.

Orochimaru tried to give a horizontal strike but Sin ducked and gave Orochimaru a powerful uppercut. However Orochimaru stepped back allowing Sin to drop his guard and Orochimaru plunged his sword into Sin's chest.

"Even though you wounded me before I am still more powerful. Take pride in knowing you were one of the few people to maim me." Said the Snake Sannin smirking.

Sin collapsed as Orochimaru pulled his sword out and he turned to Sarutobi. He quickly bit his thumb and preformed a few hand seals.

"Summoning Jutsu: Monkey King Enma!"

A large monkey appeared from a puff of smoke. He had white fur and wore ninja gear and a leaf head band. He saw Orochimaru and looked at Sarutobi.

"Sarutobi, didn't I tell you kill him back then?"

"I plan to do it today." Said Sarutobi.

"Let us hope it's not too late. Transform!" said Enma.

Enma jumped into the air and transformed. Out of the puff of black smoke appeared a long black staff and landed into Sarutobi's hand. He quickly extended the staff started to swing at Orochimaru. The snake Sannin blocked each blow until he rushed Sarutobi.

He sent punch after punch not giving the Sandaime a chance to block. He smirked and grabbed Sarutobi by the collar.

"Foolish old man. You've become weak in your old senile age. You should have chosen another to take your place. Your time as the Hokage ended long ago." Said Orochimaru.

"And you wonder why he never chose you." Said a familiar voice.

A long knife-like fingernail shot out and pierced Orochimaru's right shoulder. The snake Sannin screamed in pain as another shot out and gouged his other shoulder.

"I purposely missed you arm sockets but with just a mere twitch I can cut both off in an instant. Leaving you with no chance to switch bodies for three years and unable to create or master any more jutsu." Said Sin as he stood up.

"It-It can't be . . . I killed you." Gasped Orochimaru.

He screamed again as another lance impaled his leg.

"You said it yourself I can regenerate. Too bad you never listen well." Said Sin.

"Damn you!" Growled Orochimaru.

Two more lances shot out through his shoulders.

"Careful. You brachial artery's been punctured. If you don't hurry you may bleed to death." Said Sin.

He retracted his lances and watched in pleasure as Orochimaru's clothes were soaked in blood.

"What have you done?!" shouted the snake Sannin.

"This is just one of my unholy powers. Now do I have to impale you again or will you just give up?" asked Sin.

"I'll never die at the hands of you!" snarled Orochimaru.

His response was a lance to the kneecap which caused Orochimaru to scream in agony again. Sin's eyes seemed to grow redder as he stabbed the Snake Sannin in the other kneecap with another lance. Orochimaru was screaming and cursing. He could not perish like this.

He could not! That was when his body turned into water leaving nothing but Sin's extended lance piercing the air. Sin retracted them and saw a large wave of water flying at him. Sin smirked and held his hand in front of him as the wave hit him.

Orochimaru began to yell again as Sin snapped his fingers and caused the water to boil. The water began to bubble violently until it exploded. Orochimaru groaned the water moved into one spot and Orochimaru regained his normal form. That was when two lances shot out and ripped through one of Orochimaru's lungs and the other impaled his stomach.

Sin smirked and then snapped his fingers again and once again Orochimaru's arms caught on fire.

"No! Not again!" cried the rogue ninja.

His arms were now coil black and it looked like the skin had been burned off showing the tissue underneath.

"Crawl back to your little hole snake boy and while you're at it scream all you like. The strain on your lung will make you bleed even more so that makes it even more challenging. Maybe you can make it back in time to plan your funeral." Said Sin laughing.

"Lord Orochimaru!" shouted Sakon.

The four sound ninja dropped the barrier and ran for their master. The kid with orange Mohawk along with the red haired girl put their master's arms over his shoulder and they jumped off the roof while sounding the retreat. Sarutobi watched in shock as they retreated.

'No wonder Naruto was so serious when it came to this man. To take such pleasure in the suffering of others. Even if it was Orochimaru he took such pleasure in torturing him.' Thought Sarutobi.

He picked up his staff and leveled it at Sin. The homunculus looked at the Sandaime. He looked just as old as he was now. Clearly the battle had forced him to realize how old he had become.

He simply shrugged the old man off and walked towards the edge of the roof. He looked over the now battle scared stadium and reveled in the dead bodies everywhere.

54654796795607960967067063

In the maximum security prison of Konoha prisoners were brought out of their cells by the Root ANBU and into a large room that had a large seal engraved in the middle. Danzo, Homura, and Koharu watched as the prisoners where placed in cages that were on the giant transmutation circle and as the Root ninja carried tanks of red water and placed them on edge of the circle. Six tanks of red water lit up the room. Danzo stepped into the middle of the circle.

"And now the ultimate weapon which Sin promised us shall be created. We shall do away with the trash and like the phoenix a new Konoha will rise from the ashes." Said Danzo.

Following the instructions left behind by Sin Danzo banged his cane down on the center of the seal.

"Transmute!" he shouted.

That was when the seal activated. It glowed bright red and the prisoners screamed as they did want to be a part of what was happening. In a few more seconds their screams did not matter anymore. Danzo laughed as the tanks of red water glowed with the seal but suddenly something that he did not expect happened.

He only had a chance to gasp when his body vanished when waves of energy blasted out of the seal and started to consume the complex. Homura and Koharu could only gasp as their bodies vanished in the waves of red energy along with prisoners and shinobi that could not escape. As the waves of red energy lit up the whole prison complex it let out a beam of red light into the sky that everyone in Konoha could see. When Naruto turned and saw the red light Ed had a feeling of complete horror inside him.

'Oh no. Not good. Not good. This is not good!' said Ed,

'What is it, Ed? You've seen this before?' asked Dea.

'Once before . . . When Scar activated the transmutation circle that he engraved into Lior. When the soldiers invaded Lior he sacrificed himself that activated the circle and in a flash of red light every soldier in Lior vanished. That's how he created the Philosopher's Stone!' said Ed.

Naruto gasped as he realized what had happened. Was all of Konoha about to be sacrificed to create the stone? He looked up at the roof and saw a familiar cloaked figure standing at the far corner.

"Sin!" shouted the blond.

The Konoha 12 looked up along with the jounin and saw the cloaked figure and skull mask looking at the red light. Zabuza growled and jumped up to the roof. Sin looked down and saw Zabuza jumping at him with his sword raised. He raised his hands and his fingers shot out down to him.

Zabuza however dodged and landed in front of Sin.

"So we finally meet Sin. I swore I would kill you for what you did to my village so now it's time for to die!" snarled Zabuza.

He charged at the homunculus and swung his blade down but Sin only had to hold his hand to stop the mighty sword. Zabuza growled and put all of his weight down but Sin was not affected. With one thrust of his hand he sent Zabuza flying into the roof hard. Kakashi appeared and charged at him with a Lightning blade but Sin didn't bother to move as the attack plunged into his chest.

Kakashi expected him to be dead but Sin laughed and punched him right in the face.

"You worthless insects think you can kill me? Don't make me laugh." Said Sin.

"About I take you on?" asked a voice.

Sin narrowed his eyes and saw Naruto standing across the roof from him.

"Naruto. Did you enjoy seeing it? For something so powerful and destructive it is certainly beautiful to watch." Said Sin.

"Bastard." Growled Naruto.

He quickly made a few hand seals.

"Fire Style: Burning Vortex Thrust!"

He thrust his hand forward and released a flaming vortex. Sin didn't even bother to move or defend as the attack hit him. The flaming vortex burned his cloak and skull off and left a flaming body. Naruto ran towards the body and gasped.

It was Mizuki!

546456546546456546456546

The young lord known as Hoenheim sat against the wall. He heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?" asked Hoenheim.

"Your servant just returned with a delivery for you, Master Hoenheim." Said a voice.

"Let him in."

The door opened and in walked a cloaked figure. It held out a sack and Hoenheim took it from him and dismissed the cloaked servant. He opened it and revealed a large rock shaped jewel that looked like a ruby. Hoenheim held it in front of his face as he gazed at it.

It was beautiful.

'The jutsu ended just as the stone was being created. Mizuki and Danzo performed their roles to their utmost perfection.' thought Hoenheim.

He stood up and in a flash of light he morphed into the cloaked figure known as Sin.

"All of your sacrifices will not be forgotten." Said Sin.

--

Nearby, the Hunter and Reaper Kages were fighting eachother.

Their personal guards had shown up, the Hunter Nin had killed off a few sound Nin as they went, the two groups were now fighting on one of the roof tops of the arena. Several Konoha Nin had joined the Hunter Nin, but only about 6 or 7 since many other konoha Nin were wounded, exhausted, or dead.

Naruto, Gide, and Alessa were surrounded by six of the remaining twenty-two Reaper Nin. All three were exhausted, and wounded, especially Naruto, who had fought David. They had kunai out and were ready to fight as many as they could. But before either side could make a move, the six reaper Nin were suddenly hit by kunai. The remaining Reaper and Hunter Nin turned and saw dozens of Konoha Nin on the roof tops and walls of the arena, all exhausted from battle, but armed and ready to kill.

The Reaper Kage snarled. "Pull back!" He formed hand seals. "Reaper Style: Twi Light Cloak!" A cloud of black smoke suddenly descended on the arena, forming a cover for the reaper Nin, who vanished.

"Damn." The Hunter Kage said. "We almost had them that time."

"Guess this isn't our lucky day." Naruto said as he sat down, exhausted.

Down in the audience area, Sasuke was staring up at where the fight had taken place between Orochimaru and Sin. 'He beat Orochimaru...he has the same abilities as Naruto, even more...I must have those abilities.' Suddenly, a large chunk of the ceiling 'accidently' fell and 'coincidentally' hit Sasuke in the head, making him see stars. He fainted there and then.

The Hunter Kage approached Naruto as the genin stood up. "Uzumaki, I must congratulate you on your victory, though now is not the best time, you are aware that now that you have defeated a wolf, a cat, and a bear, you must face the Fox of the Hunter Village."

"Please, don't remind me." Naruto said. "You hunter Nin get harder with every time I fight you."

"We have a habit of that." The Hunter Kage said. "Though it should be considered an honor to actually beat all three, the Fox will have already known of this, he will wait for when you are ready to face him, after you have rested, even then he needs the consent of both the Kage of this village and myself to fight you, and I will allow it if Sarutobi will."

"Sorry friend, but I'm stepping down after this." Sarutobi said as he stretched one aching arm. "I'm getting way too old for this."

"Oh, then that's a problem." The Hunter Kage said. "You'll have to wait until a new hokage is chosen I suppose."

"Oh thank Kami." Naruto said before he fell onto the roof, out cold and smiling.

"Wow." Gide said. "He must really want to have avoided the fight."

"Can you blame him?" The hunter Kage said. "Why the heck do I keep saying it's an honor to fight the fox? The guy's as hard as a mob of angry women to defeat."

"The only thing that matters is that this shrimp won me a fortune!" Gide said as she hefted her now heavy wallet, suddenly the area turned cold.

"Oh no." Alessa said as they looked at the now fuming and awake Naruto.

"WHO ARE YOU SAYING IS SO SMALL THAT A MICROSCOPE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO SEE?!"

--

A few hours later, the dead were being buried and honored at the base of the Hokage monument. Hundreds of shinobi, dozens of ANBU, and thousands of villagers were gathered.

Naruto and David were near the back of the crowd, both were dressed entirely in black, even Naruto's trench coat was black now.

"A deals a deal." Naruto said silently. "Now I have to tell you about Sin, he's gone too far."

"I was thinking the same thing." David said. "Because of him, more then half of the coffins that are for the civilians are empty and an entire section of Konoha is gone." He paused. "How many were caught in it?"

"Over 1000." Naruto said. "More then enough to finish his goal."

"Goal?"

"To create the one thing that is capable of overriding the laws of the Alchemic laws." Naruto said. "Forged by sacrificed human souls, the Philosopher's stone."

--

In his lair, hundreds of miles away, Sin was sitting in a stone chair, holding his left hand up, and in it was the red stone, the dream of an alchemist, the key to Sin's immortality, the Philosopher's Stone.

--

Now Naruto and David sat in the apartment the hunter genin had rented. He was drinking some water, and Valentine was drinking sake. Gide and Alessa were sitting on the couch also drinking some sake. Naruto had invited Hinata along with the Sand Siblings and Shino because they needed to hear.

Hinata had a cup of tea while the Sand siblings simply sat on the other couch. Shino sat by the window.

"Aren't you under age?"

"Old enough to kill, old enough to drink."(LM: I think I can speak for myself and several hundreds readers that if we had a dollar for every time we heard that we would be sticking rich.)

"...Hand me some."

David revealed a second bottle and handed it to Naruto.

"So, Sin is what you call a homunculus." David said. "He has a functional human body and mind but he has no soul."

"Even more." Naruto said. "He has the seven abilities of the original seven homunculi, the seven sins."

"Do you know their abilities?"

"Edward told me."

"Who the hell is this Edward anyways?"

"Can't tell you." Naruto said. "But I can tell you the abilities of the homunculi." He sighed. "Envy, shape shifting; Pride, an eye similar to the Byakugan, but even more powerful; Wrath, who's limbs were stolen from an alchemist, giving him and ergo Sin the ability to perform alchemy." He wasn't sure if that was a lie or truth, but it was what Edward told him to tell anybody who he had to. "Sloth, the ability to form into water, making him vulnerable to ice jutsu when he uses this power. Greed, the ultimate shield, he manipulates the carbon atoms within his body, forming a shield out of his skin that is as hard as diamonds, and that means he has a hard punch too, harder then a bear. Lust, the ability to turn his fingers into lances that can cut any substance. And Gluttony, you can guess from what he did to the Mizukage."

"You mean he ate the Mizukage?" gasped Gide.

Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara did not react but Hinata trembled at the thought. Gide and Alessa's skin went a little green while David narrowed his eyes. Shino showed no visible reaction.

"We knew before that Homunculi were artificially created humans but we had no idea how they were created." said David.

"They were a product of human transmutation. Just as there are forbidden jutsu there are some parts of alchemy that are forbidden as well. None are more forbidden than the art of human transmutation. It means that an alchemist attempted to revive a dead person but they failed and instead created a homunculus that looks exactly like the deceased target. However Sin is different." said Naruto. "He was not born from a human transmutation. The way he was created was something that was never before accomplished."

"And what was that?" asked Temari.

Naruto sighed and looked out the window.

"David, what do you think gives Sin the ability to regenerate?" asked Naruto.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" asked David.

"It was the red stones that came from the original seven. When they were created they did not look human at all but a pile of human parts with bones and organs hanging at odd angles." said Naruto, noting the disgusted look on several faces. "They fed on red stones which were incomplete philosopher's stones to gain human shape which is basically the shape of the human the alchemist intended to resurrect. The red stones not only gave them human shape but gave them a regeneration ability that allowed them to recover even from the point of total annihilation. The only way to kill them was to make sure these stones were not inside them which meant trapping them in a Flamel array which would force them to vomit out the stones or keep on killing them and use up the stones until their stones were all used up.

The homunculi's only weakness was the remains of whomever it they were intended to be resurrected as. It weakened them to the point of nearly complete paralysis. As for their abilities a homunculi's body is basically the same as a human's on an elemental level. Their bodies are more malleable than humans.

Using this knowledge Edward and few allies defeated the original Homunculi but a few years later a cult called the Thule Society discovered alchemy and started to use it for their own selfish gains. Ed stopped them and spent the next four years later tracking them when he heard they were still up to no good. They crafted a transmutation circle that could summon the seven back to the land of the living but the seal those idiots crafted was incorrectly made and only summoned the stones that sustained the seven halfway. When that happened the crystals were somehow welded together along with the souls of any human who was present when they all came together Sin was born.

A homunculus with all the abilities and knowledge of the seven and more." said Naruto.

"So why does he want this Philosopher's Stone?" asked Gide.

"It is a legendary item that could amplify a person's alchemic abilities beyond that of a normal alchemist and it is said it can completely bypass the Laws of Equivalent Exchange. Even alchemy has its limits but with the stone you could bypass the laws and could create with out equal exchange and gain without sacrifice. There is one more thing it can do.

It could increase Sin's power of alchemy and his regeneration ability would last longer even if he was sealed inside a Flamel Array. However in order to create the stone he needed a vast quantity of human sacrifices because the stone could only be created when thousands of souls were put into creating it." said Naruto.

"So the red light we all saw in the distance was basically the stone being created." said Gaara crossing his arms.

"And anyone who got caught in that blast was killed and used to create the stone." said Kankuro.

"And that was an entire section of Konoha." said Temari.

"I guess Sin had a few human puppets doing his work for him. The prison complex was where it happened so it means that the prisoners were the ingredients and anyone who was close whether they were shinobi or civilian they were all sacrificed for the stone." said Naruto.

Gaara's eyes widened, Kankuro and Temari turned green at the thought; Gide and Alessa's faces were filled with disgust. David and Shino didn't look visibly phased, but inside they were holding their guts in. Hinata nearly fainted.

"How would this involve the Kurians?" David asked.

"Well, they feed off blood right? Maybe Sin promised them a large amount of humans." Naruto said. "Maybe anybody who he didn't transmute into his stone."

"W-w-would he stop now that he's made his-s-s own stone?" Hinata stuttered.

"I bet five hundred ryo that he's probably planning to make more, the stone can't last forever." Naruto said. "Every tiem it's used it slowly fades."

"So he'll want to have a few spares." David said.

"He'd kill thousands in order to make it." Alessa said.

"But how?" Shino inquired.

"The Reaper and Hunter villages are now his best bet, they have a feud that has lasted ever since they were made, and they have some of the largest armies in the shinobi nations." Naruto said. "If those two or more villages were to go to war, a stone would be easy to come by, since leaders will want ways to end the war quickly, and he'll have the solution, the Philosopher's stone."

"Kumo." Shino said. "They might still want the Byakugan. And Kiri has the largest army of all the villages, due to conscription and recruiting of any shinobi or bandit who can hold a sword, but still, a good portion of that army is very talented."

"Then Iwa, they would want land." Gide said.

"And they'd go after Konoha while their down." Alessa said.

"Then there's the lesser villages." David said. "Snow, grass, waterfall, then the newer and younger villages, there is more then enough military power and strife to create many wars, and many stones."

"The perfect world for one with the ability to use alchemy, and has a sharp tongue." Naruto said. "If he keeps going on like this he'd have three stones within a year."

"Maybe more." Shino said. "What do we do?"

"We will talk with the Hunter Kage." David said. "He trusts us."

"We'll talk with the next Hokage, and then the water fall leader, the new Kazekage if he's right for the job, and any other allied villages." Naruto said. "It goes in steps, if the Hokage is convinced then water fall, wave country, the snow village, and other allied villages would rally since they'd want to be on the winning side."

"But if Iwa were to ally with other villages or were to recruit Kiri into their war, we'd lose allies fast." Alessa said. "And Rain village is in civil war; he could just head there, cause a bigger fight, and then grab the spoils."

"Ok, I can see that so far we've listed at least ten different reasons why these nations really suck." Naruto said. "No offense but it's true, we're war prone."

"Hm." Shino said.

"Good point." Gide said.

"I guess." Alessa agreed.

"Duh." David added.

"Your right." Hinata said.

After a full minute of agreeing, Naruto got annoyed.

"Ok! We're all in agreement, the elemental nations suck, so please get back to the subject." He sighed in exasperation.

"If we want to stop Sin we have to find him." Alessa said.

"Are you kidding me? It's like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands." Naruto said. "he can shape shift to look like anybody and we wouldn't know until he stabbed us through the ribs."

"And he is smart, he played every card correctly when he staged his plan, not a single flaw, he even had us fighting Mizuki." David said. "He used a red stone to give him regeneration abilities, smart, so we didn't know the difference since it also increased his power dramatically."

"There might be one or two ways to track him." Naruto said. "One: Use a dog summoning to catch his scent, and then hope he can't change that also. Two: We try to look for an Ouroboros tattoo on anybody who seems suspicious, even shape shifting can't hide that."

"Or we could use the byakugan to see through him and see the red stones." Hinata suggested.

Naruto nodded. "Ok, this will work if I can do one thing...survive my match against the fox."

"Oh yeah." Gide said.

"Bummer." There was Shino.

"Sucks to be you." Alessa said.

"I'll send you flowers when you're in the hospital." Hinata said.

"I'd really hate to be in your position." David said.

"Have any of you even fought or seen the fox fight?!" Naruto asked.

"No." The three hunter genin said.

"Look on the bright side, if you win you become a fox yourself, and you'll be more then ready to face Sin." Gide said.

"Good point." Naruto said. "But I'm still doomed."

(AN: Why is it that every author must put the word 'doom' at least once in every story?)

"Ok, we have one problem though." Kankuro said. "Even if we find Sin, HOW THE HELL DO WE FIGHT HIM!? Did you even think about that?!" As he yelled this, he took a leaf out of Iruka's book and used the 'Big Head no jutsu!'

"He has a point." Gide said.

"Do you think I learned alchemy for the funny flashes of light? Alchemy was what made him, it can kill him." Naruto said. "I just have to get rid of the red stones within him, and then he's as good as dog meat."

"Ok, how do you plan to get near him when he can burn your hands off with a snap of his fingers?" Kankuro asked.

"Ok...maybe when he uses Sloth's ability, I can keep him from reforming, just keep attacking and use alchemy to freeze him, or disrupt the air molecules with one slash of my sword." Naruto said, swinging his brand new arm blade as en example, and then returned it to the arm guard form. "He can't manipulate the composition if it's in flux, so even if he did pull off flame alchemy it would go wild, he'd have a better chance of burning himself, so much that the safest place to stand would be right infront of him instead of to the side."

"Noted." David said. "We'll look into this and tell you anything we find-."

"_Papa..._" A squeaky voice whispered.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked.

"_Papa!_" A door started to open.

"It's just Blake!" David said quickly as he ran to the door and entered it as a dark skinned hand tried opening the door; he hid it with his form and went into the room. Whispers were heard, a yawn, and David came back out.

"You have a kid?"

"Kind of." David said. "His mother is Gale, a woman from our village, but he thinks I'm his father."

"You're lucky; you know how it is to feel like a father." Naruto said.

"I guess so." David replied.

"Well, we have to get going." Naruto said as he got to his feet. "See you tomorrow."

The two genin and the chuunin left.

David sighed. "Close one."

"Well, we'll have to tell him if he beats Fox, he'll need to know that your kid is a reaper." Gide said.

"Yeah." David said with a sigh.

With that, the three genin went to their rooms, and the lights went out.

498654786979687395847593487537985734

Next day

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office and found Jiraiya and Sarutobi waiting for him.

"You called for me?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto. First off, congratulations are in order. You have been promoted to Chuunin." said Sarutobi.

Naruto's eyes went wide. "Wow, I honestly didn't expect to be promoted. We didn't really finish the exams."

"You showed the skills and thinking that are required in a Chuunin but there is a favor I would like to ask." said Sarutobi. "I would like you to assist Jiraiya in seeking out my third student, Tsunade."

"We need her to come back in the wake of the threat of Orochimaru and Sin." said Jiraiya. "There's a chance Orochimaru will seek her out to get her to heal his arms, but the chances of us running into him are pretty slim."

"Slim is more than enough. By the way any idea which council member was on Sin's payroll?" asked Naruto.

"Danzo, the head of the former ANBU Root division and my former teammates and advisors." said Sarutobi with his looking down. "We have yet to locate them."

"There's a chance they were consumed when the transmutation circle was activated. I wouldn't put it past Sin to trick them into adding themselves as ingredients to the stone." said Naruto. "When do we head out?"

"I was hoping now."

"Right. Just let me get my stuff together." said Naruto.

654645654365464564636546

Two figures were watching from the outer wall, looking at the inner part of village. They wore black cloaks with red clouds as design. They also wore straw hats that had white cloths that covered their faces and a small bell.

"They managed to avoid complete destruction and most of their shinobi are still in tact. However the village is in shambles and what was that red flash of light?" asked the taller one.

"The village that has prospered . . . Has become pitiful." said the shorter one.

"That doesn't sound like you. Don't tell me you still have ties to this village." said the taller one.

"No. I don't." said the smaller one.

He raised his head a little with made the little bell ring and from within the hat revealed a perfect pair of Sharingan eyes.

4375648375647856438543854738543

**Me/Minion/Sandy/KJ/Jason: (Wakes up) what's going on!?**

**Yogurt: They've taken Melissa and Mike!**

**Elves: Dink dink dink!**

**(We all run outside just in time to see Fan Girl 1 lift off)**

**Me: Damn it, to the ship! And thanks for the gas Yogurt!**

**Yogurt: No problem, and take this. (Gives me the ring)**

**Me: OH! SHINY! See you later! (We all get on the ship and take off)**

**Elves: R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17

Nine Tailed Alchemist

**(Planet Fan Girl)**

**(Two Fan Boy slaves stand outside the entrance as my ship touches down)**

**Guard 1: What is that?!**

**Guard 2: Looks like an Anti Fan Girl Ship!**

**Guard 1: Hey! You can't park here!**

**Guard 2: Yeah, can't you read! No parking!**

**Minion: (stick out of the door and flips them off and goes back in)**

**Guard 1: That son of a-! (Pumps rifle)**

**Guard 2: Ok! Hands up! You're under arrest for illegal parking!**

**Guard 1: Yeah! (they run inside the ship)**

**(Ship starts shaking, punches can be heard, and screams)**

**--**

**(Minion and I sneak inside disguised as the guards)**

**Me: Well, at least the Fan Boy guards don't dress to look gay.**

**Minion: (nods)**

**(We find the cell block and open Melissa's cell)**

**Melissa: What do you want?**

**Me: (takes off disguise) It's me!**

**Minion: (takes off disguise) It's us!**

**Melissa/Sandy: Guys!**

**Me: Let's get the hell out of here!**

**(We start running until we meet the two guards from earlier, and their...less decent then they were earlier)**

**Guard 1: Hey! Those are the guys who stole our uniforms!**

**Guard 2: And beat the crap out of us too!**

**Me: (opens fire and chases them away) let's go!**

454354354365756786786876876

Chapter 17

Fog had descended upon the forests of Konoha. A guard who was stationed near the entrance of a small gate to the village looked up when he heard the sound of bells ringing. Two dark figures emerged from the morning mist while straw hats which had bells that were softly ringing. They approached the gate when the guard was about to ask for identification.

They stopped and the shorter one turned and faced him. He fell to the ground unconscious in just a few seconds. The two strangers continued their trek into the village.

54645645654654645645665654

"All packed up, Naruto?" asked Jiraiya.

"You bet I am. By the way as I'm with I don't suppose you have anything good to teach me on the way." said Naruto.

"Kid, you're talking to the one and only . . ."

"Self proclaimed Super Pervert? Pervy Sage? The man who can't get a date because he's too busy looking at woman in the showers?" said Naruto deadpanned.

Jiraiya growled because of what he said and the fact that he stopped his big drama dance. Naruto shrugged.

"So, where are we going?"

"To a small outpost outside the village to get information on where Tsunade might be." said Jiraiya back on task.

They had met on the East Bridge and had already walked out of the gate that led into the forest out of the village.

"Hopefully this won't be as troubling as the last mission I had outside the village." said Naruto remembering the run with Zabuza and the Chimera.

435634564654765464564565

Sasuke was sitting near the front of the stadium watching as it was slowly rebuilt. Sakura was busy entertaining the Sand Nin and Hunter Nin that were still here. He wanted nothing to do with the Sand Nin because their village had teamed with the Sound in the attack even though Gaara had told them they were betrayed. The Hunter Nin wanted nothing to do with him either.

'That man in the cloak and skull mask . . ." Sasuke recalled the encounter with him in the forest of death. 'Orochimaru said the curse mark would allow me to defeat him and Naruto but he maimed that snake without even trying.'

The way he figured it if he wasn't strong enough to face down an opponent like Sin the way Naruto did then he couldn't be capable of defeating him. He was thinking of new plans to take them down when a messenger hawk flying overhead caught his attention.

'Kakashi, what does he want now?'

5767676575675676576576

Kakashi was leaning against the wall of a tea shop with his nose buried into a new copy of Icha Icha Paradise. He was waiting for Sasuke to show up so they could train a little more. While he waited he sensed a strange presence close by. He wondered what that could mean.

He was also keeping an eye on two suspicious men sitting inside the small restaurant he was waiting at. Kakashi looked up when he saw Kurenai and Asuma turning a corner together.

"Well, don't you two look chummy? On a date or something?" asked Kakashi smiling.

"Idiot!" said Kurenai blushing. "Anko asked me to pick up some dango for her."

"What about you, Kakashi? It's not like around sweet shops." said Asuma.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for Sasuke that's all." said Kakashi.

One of the suspicious men tightened his grip on the clay mug of tea in his hand. If any of the jounin noticed that they didn't show it. Sasuke showed up from across the street and walked up to them.

"You sent for me, right? Any reason you picked this place? I'm not much for sweets."

Kakashi gave him a near apologetic look.

"Sorry, I forgot about that. I'm afraid we'll have to cut this short though." said Kakashi glancing over his shoulder and noticed the two eavesdroppers had disappeared. "We'll talk later, all right?"

"I guess . . ." shrugged Sasuke.

Kakashi nodded to Kurenai and Asuma and they nodded back before disappearing leaving the Copy ninja alone with his student.

5765766576576576575676575

Asuma and Kurenai and followed the two strangers all the way to a walkway by a canal. The two jounin barred the two strangers' path in order to seek some answers.

"Where do you two think you're going? I don't think I've seen you around here before." started Asuma.

"It has been a long time, Asuma, Kurenai." said the shorter of the two.

"The fact that you know our names means you must have been here before." said Asuma leveling his eye at the speaker.

He lifted his hat to get a better look at them.

"You!" gasped Kurenai, her eyes widened in surprise and a little fear.

"Heh, no doubt about that." said Asuma.

He took off his hat while unsnapping part of his cloak with his left arm resting in it. His skin was pale with long black hair in a pony tail with bangs hanging down the side of his face. His eyes were narrow and they were colored the trademark onyx of his clan. He wore a leaf head band on his forehead but the symbol had a slash across it.

He started at them impassively with his black hair blowing in the wind.

"Itachi Uchiha." said Asuma.

Beside him, his taller companion chuckled.

"Since you already know Itachi I should introduce myself as well." said the man taking his hat off.

Itachi's companion's face had a shark like appearance with pale blue skin, small white eyes, with marking under his eyes resembling gills and rows of sharp triangular teeth in his mouth were showed when he grinned. A large zanbato was slung over his back wrapped in bandages.

"Hoshigake Kisame. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." said the shark like man.

"Itachi, you've got guts coming back here after what you did." said Asuma scowling.

"Boy, Itachi, it looks like they hate in this village as much as they do in mind." chuckled Kisame.

"We know who you are, Kisame. You're missing nin from the Hidden Mist and a former member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. Who thought a pair like you would be working together?" said Kurenai with sharp and wary eyes.

"I suggest you two get out of our way. I have no wish to kill you." said Itachi.

"That's pretty strange coming from the mouth of the man who slaughtered his own clan." said Asuma.

Kisame swung his massive sword off his back and into the concrete, grinning. "This is getting annoying. Can I kill them?"

"It seems we cannot leave this village without a fight. Don't overdo it. Your moves stand out too much and will give us too much attention." said Itachi.

"Then its decided." said Kisame.

Kisame lifted his sword swung at Asuma. He quickly dodged it and took out his trench knives. Kisame swung his sword at Kurenai just when Asuma stepped in blocked with his knives. Kurenai jumped back and preformed a number of hand seals. She then started to disappear in a few seconds.

'Genjutsu.' thought Itachi.

Asuma groaned at the force of the sword as he tried to hold it back. It touched his shoulder and Kisame grinned.

"My sword, Samehada (Sharkskin) does not cut. It shaves!" he yelled as pulled the blade back.

Asuma staggered and placed his hand over his bleeding wounds.

'Come on, Kurenai.' thought Asuma.

That was when wood began to grow out of the ground. Kisame raised his sword while Itachi stayed calm as he was bound to a tree. Kurenai appeared out trunk above Itachi with a kunai in hand.

"This is the end!" she thrusted the kunai downwards.

Itachi smirked.

That was when Kurenai found herself trapped by her own technique.

'He countered my genjutsu!' thought Kurenai.

Itachi stood in front of her with his impassive gaze. "Genjutsu on this level has no effect on me."

Kurenai bit her lip to draw blood to release the jutsu just in time to duck as Itachi slashed at her. She raised her hands to block a kick that sent her into the river.

"Kurenai!" shouted Asuma.

"You have no time to look away from me!" said Kisame swinging again.

Itachi stood behind on the water surface as she sat up.

"Well done, Kurenai but now it's . . ."

"Over, for you." said a voice.

Asuma kept on dodging Kisame's blade as he looked for an opening. He took his chance when Kisame's sword crashed into the ground and slashed at his face. Kisame moved out of the way but there was a slash on his cheek.

"What the . . ." asked Kisame.

Asuma's knives were charged with chakra. Kisame made a series of hand seals.

"Water Style . . . Water Shark Missile Jutus!"

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutus!" shouted a voice.

A dragon made of water intercepted Kisame's technique.

"I know that move." said Kisame.

Zabuza appeared behind Asuma.

"Long time no see, Kisame."

"Zabuza, it has been while hasn't it? What are you doing here?" asked Kisame.

"It's a long story but I found some leads on who killed the Mizukage." said Zabuza.

"That little rodent Mustang?" asked Kisame.

"Wrong. I found out from a letter the Mizukage wrote before he was killed. It turns out the clans were framed and the person who did it wanted us to go to war with them. The old man claims that he's stronger than all Seven Swordsman of the Mist combined." said Zabuza.

"Well, this is an interesting reunion but we better cut it short." said a voice.

Kakashi stood behind Itachi holding a kunai.

"Hatake Kakashi." said Itachi.

"Talk, what's a rogue ninja look you doing here?" demanded Kakashi.

Kisame raised his sword.

"Stop, Kisame." said Itachi.

Everyone looked at him.

"You'll sustain unnecessary injuries that will be harmful to our mission." said Itachi.

"And what exactly is your mission?" asked Kakashi.

"We're here to get something we're looking for." said Itachi turning to face him.

"And what exactly are you looking for?" asked Kakashi.

Itachi was silent as he looked down. Kakashi jumped back when he saw shuriken appear in Itachi's hand.

"Water Release: Water Encampment Wall!"

Kakashi was surrounded by a shield of water just four streams of water burst from the river and hit the barrier. The wall dropped to reveal Kakashi unharmed.

"That was close. I wasn't even able to see his seals or his movement.' thought Kakashi.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something stab him in the back.

"You're skilled." said Itachi.

"As expected." A second Itachi that stabbed a wide eyed Kakashi in the back.

Kakashi dissolved into water.

'A water clone?' thought Kisame.

Kurenai pulled out a kunai to strike Itachi when Kakashi leapt out of the water and pulled her down just as Itachi exploded. Kakashi's back was singed in the process.

"Kakashi! Kurenai!" shouted Asuma as he jumped in.

He landed beside them as a small spout of rain fell on them.

"He made his clone explode." said Kakashi. "Don't take him lightly. This is the man who became an ANBU squad captain when he was 13."

Itachi stared them down. "You are quite skilled for someone who is not of Uchiha blood. However I shall now show you the true power of the Sharingan."

Kakashi's eyes widened as Itachi closed his eyes and started to open them. He shouted to Zabuza, Kurenai, and Asuma.

"Close your eyes now! Whatever you do don't look at his eyes! I'll watch him with my Sharingan! If any of you open your eyes, you're dead!"

"It is true you can resist this technique with the Sharingan but only a true heir of the Uchiha can defeat me. Even then not many can block the legendary technique, Tsukiyomi."

Kakashi suddenly fell to his knees in pain. He looked like he been stabbed thousands of times which in a way he had been.

"Are you after, Sasuke?" asked Kakashi, gasping.

"No. The Yondaime's legacy." said Itachi.

"What? Its Naruto isn't it? You're after the Kyuubi inside of him. For your organization . . . The Akatsuki." said Kakashi.

Itachi tensed.

"Kisame, we'll be taking Kakashi with us. Make the rest disappear."

Kisame dashed towards them with the intent to kill when a green blue collided with him. Gai stood between the gathered jounin and the rogue nin. Itachi considered his options when Kakashi collapsed into the water.

"Kisame, we're leaving." said Itachi.

In a blur they both disappeared from the village leaving nothing behind but their hats. Everyone sighed now that the threat was over.

53485793457934875904750345

When Naruto and Jiraiya arrived at the near by town they found that the small population was taking down decorations from what looked like a festival. They stopped at a hotel in the lodging town.

"So any idea where your old teammate is?" asked Naruto,

"I got a few reliable sources that tell me she might have been here." said Jiraiya. "We're staying here."

Naruto shouldered his pack when he noticed something catching Jiraiya's gaze. He turned around to see Jiraiya looking at woman looking at them while brushing a lock of hair out of hair face and wore a very revealing dress. He flushed scarlet while Jiraiya was foaming at the mouth.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned when he heard Jiraiya shout in tone full of authority. He held out the blond's hand and placed their room key in it. "Here's the room key. Go up to the room and refine your chakra exercise!"

Naruto blinked and sweat dropped as the pervert skipped off with the girl in toe.

45734957497549573495793

Kurenai, Asuma, and Zabuza sat in Kakashi's apartment wondering when he would wake up from the coma he was put in by Itachi's genjutsu.

"The good news was that they probably didn't find Naruto yet." said Asuma.

Gai shushed him when the door opened. Sasuke walked in to ask Kakashi why he never showed up when he saw him on the bed.

"What happened to Kakashi?"

Asuma lit a cigarette; Kurenai averted her eyes, Zabuza simply shrugged, leaving Gai to come up with an explanation. That was when a Leaf jounin poked his head into the room.

"Is it true that Itachi Uchiha has returned and that he's looking for Naruto?"

Everyone held in a gasp and waited for Sasuke's reaction. Kurenai mouthed "Idiot."

Sasuke was silent for a moment and then bolted out of the room. Everyone scowled at the jounin.

546456546546456453543

'He's here and he's after Naruto! I've got to find him! This may be my only chance!' thought Sasuke.

Sasuke recalled Naruto's favorite spot in the village and stopped there. He was disappointed to find that Naruto wasn't there. He quickly asked Ayame Naruto's whereabouts.

"Where's Naruto?"

"I think he went out of town with that Jiraiya guy." said Ayame.

"Where?"

"North, I think it's no more than a day's walk . . ." Sasuke took off and Ayame trailed off.

44565465464564564

Naruto meditated in his room while playing cards in his mind with Ed and Dea.

'I got to tell you, that guy's really big perv.' said Naruto.

Dea snorted. 'Please. We fox demons have seen and written stuff that make his book look like kinder garden.'

'What?' asked Naruto.

'It's true. She has and she even showed me some.' said Ed, blushing.

Naruto shook his head.

'I don't believe it. Why are all my teachers' perverts? It's like the entire universe is out to turn me into a perv.' muttered Naruto.

'What? We have a life in here.' said Dea.

'Please just kill me now! Bad enough with the dumb villagers, the emo prick, Orochimaru, me having to fight the Fox of the Hunter Village at some point, Sin, but to know I've got two perverts in my own head?!' said Naruto banging his head on the table.

His ears twitched and he sat up.

'Someone's knocking on the door. Better go check. Don't peek at my cards while I'm gone.' said Naruto.

Ed snorted.

'Like we need to peek.' said Ed.

Dea winked.

7657567657657657657657565

Naruto grumbled as he heard the knocking at the door. "All right, I'm coming! I heard you the first time!"

He opened the door and glared. That was when he looked up and saw man gazing down at him with pair of Sharingan eyes.

'Sasuke? No, this guy's differed.' thought Naruto blinking.

"Hard to believe that his kid contains the Kyuubi." said a gruff face.

Naruto looked and saw a massive shark faced man with a gigantic sword behind the Uchiha.

"Naruto, your coming with us." said Itachi.

He stepped back to clear the door way. "Please step outside with us."

Naruto stepped outside slowly to avoid taking any risks. He kept his eyes away from Itachi's eyes like how he practiced with Zabuza.

"Maybe I should chop off a leg to make sure he doesn't try to run." said Kisame reaching for his sword.

Naruto flinched and pulled out a white glove. Kisame slowly stepped forward ready to raise his sword. Itachi lifted his head before he suddenly spoke.

"It's been a while . . . Sasuke."

Naruto blinked and looked behind the two strangers. He silently cursed when he saw Sasuke at the end of the hall.

"Itachi Uchiha." the avenger spat out.

Naruto blinked and looked at him. 'So this is Itachi. The man who wiped the entire Uchiha clan. This is the guy Sasuke wants to kill.'

'Those bastards! It's them!' roared Dea.

Naruto had to calm down Dea while keeping an eye on the current events in the real world.

"That's the second time I've seen someone else with those eyes. And he looks a lot like you. Itachi, who is he?" asked Kisame.

"He's my little brother." said Itachi.

"Really? I heard the entire Uchiha clan was wiped out . . . By you." said Kisame grinning.

Sasuke began making hand seals. "It's like you said, brother. I hated you all this time. I live for this moment. TO SEE YOU DIE!"

The Chidori glowed in his hand while making its signature sound.

'Chidori.' thought Itachi.

"DIE!" shouted Sasuke.

He charged at Itachi but just was he was about to hit Itachi caught the attack with his right hand and sent it into the wall.

'He brushed off Sasuke's attack like it was nothing.' thought Naruto.

"Why you . . ." snarled Sasuke.

"You're a bother." said Itachi as he broke Sasuke's left hand.

Sasuke screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Naruto gritted and summoned Dea's chakra. He needed all the help he could get against these guys. They emitted an aura stronger than Orochimaru.

"So this is the Kyuubi's power." said Kisame.

"I've had enough." said Naruto.

He started making hand seals.

"Too slow kid." said Kisame.

He swung his sword down at the red chakra and it was gone.

"What the . . ." stuttered Naruto.

"My sword, Sharkskin. It eats and cuts chakra." said Kisame.

'Can the same be said about alchemy?' thought Naruto.

"Forget the legs we should cut off his arms instead." said Kisame with a scary grin.

Naruto clapped his hands and placed them on the ground. Kisame and Itachi watched as there was a blue flash of energy and suddenly a fist shot out of the wall and punched Kisame in the side of the face.

'Guess it can't affect alchemy. That's good.' thought Naruto.

Kisame only staggered from the blow a little and looked at Naruto.

"What the? I thought my sword ate your chakra." said Kisame.

"I've got a little insurance." said Naruto.

He clapped his hands again and this time spikes came out of the floor which caused Itachi and Kisame to jump back.

"The energy is not chakra. It is made of body energy and spiritual but it's something different. Your sword has no effect on it." said Itachi.

Naruto stepped forward and transformed his arm guards into blades.

"It's good to know it can't be copied by Sharingan or that your blade can cut through it. That means I just have to rely on that ability to keep you guys guessing." said Naruto.

"Stay out of this." said Sasuke.

All three turned to see him as he finally stood up. "I lived for this moment. This is my revenge."

Naruto scoffed. "Forget it. He smacked your best attack beside and you've got a broken wrist. This is not the time for you to show off."

He charged at the two missing nin. Kisame brought his sword down expecting a quick victory. However Naruto snapped his gloved fingers and Kisame was suddenly engulfed in an explosion. He was not dead but his skin was burned.

Naruto kicked him in the face and sent him back. Kisame had smoke rising out of his body and there were some severe burns on his skin. However Sasuke took advantage of Naruto's distraction and charged at Itachi. However Itachi left foot sent Sasuke flying backwards and into the wall.

Kisame had finally stood up and raised his sword.

"Damn you. Just wait, I'll gut you." seethed Kisame.

"Good, I wondering if that was your best otherwise I guess they don't make swordsmen in the Mist like they used to." said Naruto.

Kisame growled. This kid burned him badly by just snapping his fingers. Naruto clapped his hands again and Kisame's eyes widened. He jumped as hands sprouted from the wall to grab him.

"Nice try, kid. But that trick won't work twice on me. I know you need to clap your hands to do whatever it is so all I have to do is watch your hands." said Kisame.

'Smart and strong. Great.' thought Naruto.

He jumped out the hole that was made by Sasuke's Chidori and onto the roof of the building next to the inn. Itachi and Kisame quickly jumped after him in pursuit. Naruto quickly made a hand sign. Sasuke growled as he stood up.

"Get back here! Itachi! ITACHI!" shouted Sasuke.

He felt a twinge of pain on the back of his neck as Orochimaru's curse mark started to glow.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A dozen clones jumped at them to slow them down. Kisame bulldozed a path through the clones with his zanbato. However more clones came after them and Kisame was overwhelmed. Itachi quickly formed a shadow clone of his own and sent it after the fleeing Naruto. The blond turned and saw Itachi's clone right behind him as it exploded.

It knocked him off the roof he was about to land on and onto a balcony. He rubbed his head and looked up.

'He blew up his own shadow clone. Nice!' thought Naruto.

He jumped back onto the roof only to find Kisame waiting for him. He ducked under the massive sword and clapped his hands. A stone golem sprouted from the ground and blocked Kisame's next attack. Naruto jumped back and snapped his fingers.

The golem exploded and sent Kisame flying into a brick wall. He turned to face Itachi who stood across from him.

"Interesting jutsu, Naruto. My Sharingan cannot seem to copy it and I've never heard of a technique like yours." said Itachi.

"It's little something I've kept a secret. Don't expect me to go into full detail and I know your Sharingan can't copy it." said Naruto.

Itachi kept his gaze firm on Naruto. The blond snapped his fingers and Itachi jumped narrowly avoiding an explosion right where he was standing.

'My Sharingan may not be able to copy it but I can see the energy used for the technique. As long as I can see it when ever he claps his hands or snaps his fingers I can tell what angle of attack he's using. So far when he claps his hands he places them on the ground which so far as used the surrounding to his advantage and when he snaps his fingers he unleashes a fire jutsu without hand signs.' thought Itachi.

Sasuke suddenly appeared on the roof. However he had flame like marks covered half of his face. His broken arm had apparently healed.

'What the hell? What is that?' thought Naruto.

'Orochimaru's curse mark.' thought Itachi.

"It'll take more then breaking my arm to stop me. Itachi! I will not rest until your dead!" shouted Sasuke.

This is not the Sasuke that Naruto knew. He was cold, aloof, an arrogant prick before but now he was completely psychotic.

"Surprised, Itachi? This is true power, the likes of which you have never seen. Who is more worthy to wield than me?" Sasuke smirked.

'He thinks getting an instant tattoo job will make him stronger?' thought Naruto.

Sasuke once again prepared the Chidori. Itachi didn't even move from his spot and watched. He charged with blinding speed. He was just about to strike Itachi when suddenly Itachi vanished and Sasuke felt his fist impact the back of his and sent him crashing into the brick wall on the other building.

Sasuke growled as he stood up.

"Go away. You're an annoyance." said Itachi.

"Shut up!" roared Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you moron wait!" shouted Naruto.

Sasuke ignored him only for Itachi to knee him in the stomach. That was when he started ruthlessly beat his little brother. Sasuke fell to the ground limp.

'Why? The gap between us hasn't shrunk at all.' thought Sasuke as he hit the ground.

'Naruto has been getting stronger everyday and I haven't improved at all. What have I been doing up to now?'

Itachi looked down at his little brother coldly and picked him up by the collar.

"You're weak. You don't have enough hate. And you know something . . . He whispered in Sasuke's ear. "You never will."

Itachi than activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and looked in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke let out blood curdling screams he witnessed the massacre of his clan over and over again.

"Being cruel as usual." said Kisame. "He even used Tsukiyomi on his little brother."

Naruto was about to attack when someone appeared. Jiraiya appeared on the roof. Itachi dropped Sasuke and looked Naruto and Jiraiya.

"Kisame, come." said Itachi.

Kisame nodded. Itachi turned to Naruto.

"We'll meet again."

They both vanished and Naruto sighed. "If I had a cup of ramen for every time I heard that I would be as Chouji would say 'big boned'."

Jiraiya sighed. 'Unbelievable! I can't get a damn break with his kid!'

He shook his head just in time to notice a ninja racing at him. "Dynamic Entry!"

Next thing he knew he received a kick in the face. It was only after is attack that Gai realized he ambushed Jiraiya the toad sage instead of Itachi or Kisame. He did apologize but Jiraiya didn't hear it.

"You're a bit late, Gai, as you can see the party's over and why the hell did you kick me?!"

He jumped back onto the roof with Gai still apologizing while Naruto got Sasuke to sit upright.

'It looks like some psychological damage was done to him.' said Naruto.

'Looks like it. Man, the guy did this to his own little brother!' said Ed.

'That's the Uchiha for you.' said Dea.

"Gai, take Sasuke back to Konoha to get his injuries treated. Naruto, we need to talk." said Jiraiya.

Gai left with Sasuke slung over his shoulder while Naruto turned his attention to the perv.

"Let me guess: they were members of the Akatsuki group you told me about." said Naruto.

"Afraid so. I didn't think they would come looking for you this early. I advise you to be cautious, Naruto, they have spies everywhere that can dig up anything they want." said Jiraiya.

'Another group of names to the list of asses I have to kick. Good thing Ed made me keep a list.' thought Naruto.

5546456456546544654645644454

(Next few days)

Over the next few days Jiraiya taught Naruto a special jutsu. It was a ball of chakra that was constantly spinning like a mini tornado that gouged the tree Jiraiya used to show what the technique could do. Apparently it came in three steps. First was to maintain chakra used for tree climbing and combine it with the steady flow of chakra for water walking.

He held the balloon of water in his hands as he tried to make it burst but it was even more stubborn than Sasuke and Konohamaru. However with Ed and Dea helping him out it was getting easier.

54645645654654654654645567

Orochimaru screamed again, coughing up blood as the pain in his arms once again flared, only to die down again. Karin could do nothing to help nor could Kabuto who had studied medicine under his adopted father, the chief of the Konoha medical unit. His arms were rotting due to the extent of the burning caused by Sin. He had lost a fair amount of blood due to the punctured arteries and kneecaps from Sin lances and he had a breathing mask on until the damage to his lung was repaired.

Kabuto entered the room to find that his master had murdered his assistant in a pain filled rage.

"Oh dear, what a mess. You really should take the medicine." said Kabuto.

"I do not need your drugs!" hissed Orochimaru.

Kabuto pushed up his glasses as Orochimaru glared at him.

"I mixed it myself. At the very least it should dull the pain." said Kabuto.

Orochimaru fell silent.

"My arms are literally burning up within." he whispered.

His arms hung lifelessly at his sides.

"Considering the state Sin left you in it should be surprising it's no surprise the pain is immense." said Kabuto.

"Shut up! Did you find her?" snapped Orochimaru.

"Yes. She was seen in Tanzaku-gai." said Kabuto.

" . . . Tanzaku-gai." repeated Orochimaru.

A weak sneer formed on his face.

"It likely won't be easy to capture her." said Kabuto.

"The best medicine is always hardest to find, eh?" asked Orochimaru.

"I'll make arrangements for the trip." said Kabuto. "In the meantime please take your medicine."

Orochimaru grimaced as his tongue shot out and wrapped around the bottle on his bed side table. He swallowed the medicine before hurling the bottle at the wall in disgust.

"BLEAAGHH!" he shouted retching at the taste.

"Damn you . . . Sin!"

6575675676575676575676765765

Naruto and Jiraiya had entered the village of Tanzaku-Gai. Naruto looked around the tall buildings and people. He looked at Jiraiya. "So, where is this Tsunade-?" He stopped as he saw "Jiraiya was gone. "Pervy-sage?"

He looked around, and then knew where he was as soon as he saw a bar. "Five ryo says he's in there."

He heard Jiraiya laughing.

"I win." He sighed as he walked into the bar, where Jiraiya was sitting at the counter with several women gathered around him.

"Hey! Jiraiya! We have to find Tsunade! Come on!" Naruto yelled.

"Um...yeah, you just look around and tell me when you find her." Jiraiya said.

Naruto sighed. "Oh no, your not making me do the work."

Fifty seconds later, Naruto was dragging Jiraiya out by the ear. Jiraiya was drunkenly waving goodbye to the women.

3489574895749587634957348

Their search was cut short an hour later by a crashing sound. They turned as people rushed past them.

Naruto stopped a man. "What's going on?"

The man was shaking with fear. "A giant snake just destroyed the castle! I'm out of here!" He broke free and ran.

"Giant snake..." Naruto and Jiraiya said at the same time, their heads snapped up and they looked at eachother. "OROCHIMARU!"

385647385934753948573

Tsunade was not having a good day.

She and her two apprentices had been heading back to their hotel while passing by a castle they wanted to see, when of all the people, Orochimaru, comes in on his giant snake and ruins her day, again.

She glared at the snake sannin, whose arms were hidden in his kimono. He stood on his snake summon with Kabuto at his side.

"Can I ask why you're here?" Tsunade asked, restraining herself from killing him.

"I have come with an offer." Orochimaru said as the snake's head lowered to her level, crushing the rubble of pone of the walls that surrounded what had been a large castle, he stepped off of it. "From what I've heard your still the expert medical Nin you were years ago...I am in need of an 'operation', one only one such as you can perform."

"And why would I give a snake bastard like you an operation?" Tsunade said.

"I'll tell you if you quit shooting me that dirty look." Orochimaru said. "You have nothing to lose from this, and everything to gain from it."

"What can you give to me?" Tsunade asked, impatient.

"Do you remember Dan and Nawaki?" Orochimaru asked.

Tsunade flinched and looked down.

"I'll take that as a yes." Orochimaru said. "I have recently come by a jutsu that has allowed me to bring souls of the departed back to this world, at the exchange of another soul." He smirked. "Heal my arms..." He revealed his burnt and limp arms. "...and bring me a sacrifice for both of them, and you will have your brother and lover back."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. Inside she was hopeful that maybe for once the snake would hold up his end of the bargain, but she didn't believe that even he would be able to resurrect somebody, even with all the jutsu he discovers every year.

"Why should I trust you?" Tsunade asked.

"You don't have to, you can go on feeling miserable." Orochimaru said. "There are other healers in other countries, I only came here first because your the closest and time isn't exactly my biggest luxury."

One of her apprentices, a teenager wearing a green cloak that covered him entirely, spoke up. "I don't think we can even trust those words, if there were other healers that would help you, you wouldn't have wasted your time coming here."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. "Two apprentices? I thought one was enough for you."

"I made an exception." Tsunade said. "Anyways...I'll think about your offer."

"I'll give you a week." Orochimaru said. "Meet me here with your answer."

With that, he, Kabuto, and the snake vanished.

Tsunade remained silent for a moment, and then looked at the two teenagers behind her. "Let's get to the hotel."

3875674365837348588346578

Naruto and Jiraiya showed up ten minutes later.

Naruto cursed. "Smells like snakes here."

"Your right." Jiraiya said. "Tsunade was here too."

"Where are they then?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." Jiraiya shrugged. "We'll try again tonight, until then let's get some dinner and find a hotel."

237896237432784378247234

"A bar?" Naruto asked as he looked up at the sign of the hotel. "I'm under age."

"You don't have to drink." Jiraiya said. "Just order some food and shut up."

They went inside.

But as soon as they did. Edward stiffened within Naruto's mind.

On the far end of the restraunt away from them, three people sat. One was a blonde in her late twenties who had golden brown eyes and a gem on her fore head. The second was a girl possibly nearing her twenties with black hair and eyes and wore a black kimono. The third was what Edward froze about.

The third person was in his early twenties, around the same age as Edward. He had long brown hair tied in a pony tail that went to his mid back, and brown eyes, he wore a green cloak, and on it was the Flamel Array, and his gloves had similar symbols on them.

'Ed, what's wrong? Who is that?' Dea asked as she looked through Naruto's sight. 'Wait, that guy looks a little similar to you...is he...?'

'Alphonse Elric.' Edward whispered. 'My brother.'

Al suddenly chose that moment to turn around; he froze as he saw Naruto. "Brother...?"

489675897568957658658694648

**(We're running down a hall way with guards chasing us)**

**Melissa: The doors closing!**

**(Doors are closing)**

**Me: Go for broke!**

**(We all get through the doors just before they close, on the other side, guards surround us)**

**Guard: Captain! We've got them.**

**Captain: very good. (Pulls out pistol) Turn around, I want to see you before I shoot you in the-. (We all turn around, and in our place is our stunt doubles) YOU IDIOTS! These aren't them, you captured their stunt doubles! FIND THEM!**

**(Outside)**

**Me: Kill Joy! Star the engine! Start the engine!**

**KJ: Get in!**

**(We all get in and the ship takes off)**

**Me: Whew! Close one! To Irk!**

**(Fan Girl 1 is approaching Irk)**

**Red: Um...why isn't our fleet destroying that?**

**Purple: We sent it on a holiday, remember?**

**Red: Oh yeah. RAISE THE AIR SHIELD!**

**(Air Shield is raised)**

**Red/Purple: READ AND REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

Nine Tailed Alchemist

**Nine Tailed Alchemist**

**Me: (holding back anger) Ok, so you're telling me that the fan girls got through the air shield, invaded Irk, and took the HQ? **

**Red: (bruised) um...yeah...**

**Me: (sighs) Ok, let's go, get the guns! (gets out guns that look like their from MIB) Thug Life. (Pumps gun)**

**(Irk, outside the HQ)**

**Me: Ready?**

**LM: I'm about to attack the deadliest force in the universe with a maniac, a Kill Joy, three experimental lizards, a hunter, four night crawlers and a former Fan Girl. What do you think?**

**Me: I think your talking is boring me and I want to blow things up. (pumps gun) Here we go.**

**LM: Hey wait-!**

**Me: (blows open doors)**

**(We all scream as we get pulled in, dropping our weapons, we all get to our feet as the vacuum keeps blowing)**

**LM: CODE 101 LOCKDOWN!**

**Me: I KNOW I KNOW! THE BUILDING IS PRESSURIZED! NOTHING GETS IN NOTHING GETS OUT! (opens the elevators and he, LM, and Sandy get in)**

**LM: YEAH YOU KNEW THAT! FRONT AND CENTER WORMS!**

**Worm 1: You got it!**

**(Elevator closes, leaving Minion 1, 2, 3, Kill Joy, and James in the lobby) **

**Kill Joy: That jerk...he beat me at my own game.**

56456457657657657345645

Chapter 18

"TSUNADE!" shouted Jiraiya pointing at the blond woman.

"JIRAIYA?!" yelled Tsunade pointing at the white haired man. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"What am I doing here?! What are you doing here?!" shouted Jiraiya.

Alphonse was looking at Naruto.

'No, he's not brother but he definitely looks like him. One of his eyes is like brothers and that clothing is similar. That means he might know where brother is.' thought Al.

'Unbelievable. All this time we were looking for Tsunade we happen to find your little brother too? Talk about coincidence.' said Dea.

'I never found out what happened to him when the gate sent me here. The last time I saw him was we tried to stop the Thule Society. They activated the transmutation circle and I was knocked out. Apparently while I was knocked out Sin was created and forced open the Gate so he could enter this world while I was sealed in Naruto to teach him alchemy.

I tried to ask what happened to Al but I never got the chance.' said Ed.

Suddenly his eyes went wide.

'Hey! Wait a minute! How come he still has his body?! My mind and soul could cross over the Gate but my body couldn't so what makes him so special?!' ranted Ed.

"So, Jiraiya what are you doing here? Come to talk about the good old days?" asked Tsunade with a smirk.

"That's for old farts and people with too much time on their hands. What, missed me?" asked Jiraiya smirking slyly.

"Hardly." said Tsunade drinking from a cup of sake. "Just not in the mood for running into more familiar faces."

"You mean Orochimaru?" asked Jiraiya.

Naruto's eyes narrowed when he saw Shizune and Al about to explain when a glare from Tsunade told them to shut up.

"Nothing. He just stopped and felt like saying hello." said Tsunade.

'Yeah right. And Sasuke finally notices woman.' thought Naruto.

"And you, Jiraiya, what do you want?" asked Tsunade.

"I'll get straight to the point. Tsunade, the villages want you to become the Godaime Hokage." said Jiraiya.

Suddenly everything was quiet in the restaurant. Tsunade scoffed. "I refuse."

'I remember her saying that when I asked for a date.' thought Jiraiya smirking.

"The title of Hokage is nothing but crap. Why would anyone want it?" asked Tsunade.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist.

"Look at what happened to all the other Hokages. They all died for the sake of their village with their dreams unfulfilled." said Tsunade.

"You've changed, Tsunade." said Jiraiya.

"It's the truth I speak, Jiraiya. Only a fool would want to be Hokage." said Tsunade.

Just as Tsunade started to drink from her bottle of sake a kunai flew through the air and shattered it. She looked down at the puddle and turned to see that Naruto had thrown the kunai.

"Hey!" yelled Tsunade.

Al watched in awe as Naruto glared at her the same way Ed did whenever there was going to be a big fight.

'Looks like he inherited more than just brother's look.' thought Al.

"That's enough. I didn't come all the way out here to listen to some sorry excuse of a Sannin bad mouth the Hokages. Especially since your sensei, Sarutobi, the Sandaime is still alive and kicking. The only reason we're asking is because he's too old and making the pervy sage Hokage would be a disaster." said Naruto pointing at Jiraiya.

The old pervert had a vein bulging on his head.

"I heard that Tsunade was not only a Sannin of Konoha but she was the granddaughter of the First Hokage but all I see is a fifty year old greedy hag. Hardly something to expect from the granddaughter and niece of the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages." said Naruto.

He started for the door when his sense went into overdrive. He ducked and a chair crashing into the wall in front of him. He smirked. He turned around and saw Tsunade scowling at him.

"What did you call me, brat?!" shouted Tsunade.

"Is old age affecting your hearing too, you old hag? I said you're a greedy old hag hiding from debt collectors' because she can't pay back the loans of the money she burrowed. Frankly you're an embarrassment to your grandfather, your uncle, and your sensei. I wonder what the old man was thinking when he sent us to find you." said Naruto.

"You want to fight?" asked Tsunade getting even angrier.

"I don't know. Sure old age and drowning in alcohol hasn't dulled your skill, granny?" asked Naruto, smirking slyly.

Tsunade had a vein half the size of her head bulging.

"Really? Just watch! I'll beat you with one finger." said Tsunade.

Naruto smirked and they both walked out onto the street. Naruto then charged at Tsunade head on. Tsunade got ready but her eyes widened when she saw Naruto clap his hands. There was a flash of light that made Shizune and Al gasp and the ground wrapped around Tsunade binding her tightly.

"You'll have to do better than that!" shouted Tsunade.

She instantly broke free but Naruto had already made hand seals while she was distracted.

"Wind Style: Vortex Thrust!"

The next thing she knew Tsunade was sent flying down the street.

'That was like brother's alchemy! How did he learn that?' Al thought.

"Come on! I've seen three year olds do better then that!" Naruto yelled.

'Naruto, something tells me you don't want to get her angry.' Dea said.

'Oh come on, how bad can she be compared to you?' Naruto asked.

'Good point.' Dea said before a fist slammed into Naruto's gut, sending him flying. 'On second thought, bad point.'

Naruto got to his feet. "Good thing I've gotten used to low blows from fighting the hunter genin."

He clapped his hands, and pulled a large stone sword out of the ground.

'You do know that's a bad idea, right?' Ed asked.

'Too late!' Dea screeched.

Naruto charged forward, and swung the sword. Tsunade brought out one hand, with two fingers pointed outwards, and caught blade without flinching.

Naruto stared at her. "Oh sh-."

He was sent flying back by another punch.

"Why do I always fight women who have super strength?!" He growled as he got to his feet, and leaped back to avoid a drop kick.

He dodged four more swipes and kicks, and then made a spear from a pipe that was hanging out of a building that had been damaged during the fight. He raised it. "Alright, let's try this again, I swing this, and you lose."

"Try it!" Tsunade said with a smirk.

Naruto smirked, he raised the spear...and dropped it. "No thanks! I'll just do this!" He clapped his hands and put them on the ground.

The ground around Tsunade within 20 feet glowed, and then turned to dust, revealing a big gaping hole.

She fell in. "What the hell?!"

"I had a few clones dig under you, that way all I had to do was get rid of a few feet of dirt and rock, and voila!" Naruto said with a smirk.

"A hole can't beat me kid." Tsunade said as she prepared to jump out.

"I think it will." Naruto said as ten clones appeared with hoses in hand. "Ready men!?"

"Aye sir!" They said.

"What the hell?"

"FIRE!"

Instantly, they activated the hoses, spraying water into the hole.

Tsunade growled as she was soaked. "Water? That's all?"

"No, but this is." Naruto clapped his hands, and put it on one of the streams of water, the light traveled down the stream and into the hole, freezing every bit of water, including the water covering Tsunade. Tsunade found herself immobile.

Naruto knocked on the ice statue of Tsunade. "My best work yet."

"MPH!" She gave a muffled yell.

"What's that? You give up?" Naruto asked.

"MPH!"

"Yes?"

"MPH!" (Translation: NO YOU PIECE OF SHI-!)

"Come again?"

"MPH!"

"Sorry sensei, but seeing as you can't move I guess you lose unless you get free." Alphonse said sheepishly.

"MPH! MPH! MPH MPH MPH MPH MPH!!"

"Um...in that case I'm just going to leave you that way until you cool down." Naruto said as he backed away.

"MPH!!"

Naruto turned to get out of the hole, but Tsunade broke out, roaring. "I'MA KILL YOU!!"

Naruto cursed and spun around, he held up one hand. "RASENGAN!"

A sphere of chakra started to form in his hands, he charged to meet her.

Her eyes widened. 'That technique!' She stuck her hand into the ground, and a fissure formed as Naruto tried to bring his attack down on her, he stumbled and his attack went into the fissure.

Tsunade jumped back. "You taught him that technique? Pffft, waste of time."

Naruto glared at her. "Says the frozen chick."

"That's just cold." Jiraiya giggled.

"Shut up Jiraiya." Naruto and Tsunade said at the same time. Tsunade scowled. "Just what were you thinking teaching the brat that jutsu? That's the kind of stupidity that proves my point about the whole 'I'm going to be Hokage' crap."

"No that proves that you're a bitter old Hag." said Naruto.

Tsunade growled and cracked her knuckles.

"I could get this jutsu mastered in three days and besides if I wanted to take this fight seriously you wouldn't be so cocky." said Naruto.

Tsunade snorted. "Bold words, brat. You should know that a man's word should never be broken."

"You obviously don't me that well. I don't go back on my word." said Naruto.

Tsunade smirked. "All right, how about a little wager? I'll give a week to master the Rasengan and if you do I'll acknowledge you as a Shinobi worthy of Hokage and I'll throw this in."

She flicked at her necklace.

"Lady Tsunade you can't! That necklace . . . "shouted Shizune.

"Looks like a piece of crap." said Naruto deadpanned. "Must be pretty cheap for you to bet it away like that."

"Naruto! That necklace is an heirloom of the Shodai Hokage, carved from a rare oar, so rare that it's three gold mines and the mountains on top of them." said Jiraiya.

Naruto's eyes went wide as dinner plates at the thought of having such wealth around one's neck.

"However if you fail to master it in time, you lose, and I get to spend all your money." said Tsunade holding up Naruto's frog pouch.

Naruto's eyes widened and found his money pouch missing. He quickly snapped his finger which caused all to gasp when a small blast of flame came out of nowhere in front of Tsunade causing her to jump back and something snatched Naruto's money pouch from her hand. Tsunade gasped and saw a shadow clone right next to Naruto.

"You didn't say the fight was over. Tough luck, granny." said Naruto as he ran down the streets.

6756756756756765756765765

Jiraiya walked into a bar and saw Tsunade at the counter.

"Well, is it my imagination or do you keep getting prettier every time I see." he started with one of his opening lines.

"You haven't changed a bit. I'm still not interested." said Tsunade.

"Yeah and why would I be interested in some old hag anyway?" asked Jiraiya taking a sip of sake.

"What was that?" growled Tsunade.

"It bothers you, doesn't it? That kid." said Jiraiya.

"Why would he bother me?" scoffed Tsunade.

"Well for one you challenging him like that and that bet you called. It's obvious you're worked up about something." said Jiraiya.

"You're imagining things." said Tsunade.

"Oh? Should I imagine you meeting with Orochimaru later?" asked Jiraiya.

Tsunade snapped her attention to him and cursed herself for forgetting that Jiraiya has been keeping taps on that snake for years.

"I saw it on Shizune's face. I don't know what deal that snake bastard made with you but don't rush into it. Remember, all those who had the Hokage title risked their lives to ensure the safety of Konoha and its people. I doubt you understand their feelings but if you do anything to betray Konoha I will not hesitate to hunt you down and kill you." finished Jiraiya with a serious face.

"You think that bothers me?" asked Tsunade deadpanned.

"A psychopath feels no remorse for the death of a loved one. However you're the opposite. You were the one who put the safety of the villages above all else, especially after that day . . ."

"Shut up! Enough of you damn lecture!" snapped Tsunade as she looked down at the counter and back up. "Why did you bring that brat?"

"The resemblance is uncanny isn't it? They are about the same age now that I think of it." said Jiraiya with a grin.

5467456546546456456456

Naruto had just got back to the apartment when he saw Al waiting for him.

"Sorry, for bothering you so late but I have a few questions." said Al.

"It's about Ed, isn't' it?" asked Naruto.

Al nodded.

"Come on it. It's a long story." said Naruto.

He opened the door to the apartment and both walked in. Naruto turned and faced Al.

"So what do you want to ask?" asked Naruto.

"It's obvious that brother has taught you alchemy since you have the same skills as he does and a bit of Mustang's alchemy as well. But why isn't he with you?" asked Al.

Naruto sighed. "He is, Al."

Al's eyes widened when Naruto's turned red and suddenly he found himself in a field.

"Where am I?" asked Al.

"Welcome, Al." said a voice.

Al stiffened and he turned to see Ed smiling happily at him.

"Brother!"

He ran up and the two brothers hugged after being separated for so long.

"Where have you been all this time?" asked Al,

"In here, which is inside Naruto's mind." said Ed.

"What?" asked Al.

"Sit down. Let's start at the beginning."

With that said Ed told Al everything that had happened from day one. How Ed was sealed into Naruto the day he was born, how he trained Naruto in alchemy, and Sin.

"I see, but why are you sealed here, brother?" asked Al.

"I have no idea but I got a mind to ask the Gate the next time I see it. The bottom line Al is that Naruto needs to be ready because we can only go home if he can kill Sin. Besides Sin has already made his move. He's already successfully created a Philosopher's stone." said Ed.

Al's eyes widened.

"The reason why Orochimaru is here is because Sin crippled him when he attempted to attack Konoha. Apparently Sin tricked a couple of idiots into activating the same kind of transmutation circle that Scar and Dad used when they created their stones. But it's not the end it's the beginning. We think Sin might try to trigger a war between the Hunter Village and Reaper Village due to their feud."

"I get it, that's why Orochimaru is here now. He said he came across a jutsu that can resurrect a person's life but someone needs to be sacrificed in order for it to work." said Al.

"We saw it before. We also know its weakness when Orochimaru resurrected the first two Hokages and had them attack Sin. Unfortunately Sin figured out the weakness in a matter of seconds and disposed of them both. He also knows flame alchemy and burned Orochimaru's arms not one but twice."

"Twice?" asked Al.

"We think he has some sort of jutsu that works like Dante did with the stone. When Sin blew up his arms the first time he transferred himself to a new body but I don't think he can do it again." said Ed.

"That's right because if he didn't he wouldn't have needed to come looking for Tsunade. That must mean there so some of exchange to that jutsu as well." said Al.

"And only Tsunade can heal them apparently. Sarutobi mentioned there's a time limit when using that immortality jutsu. He can't transfer again for three years and knowing his obsession to learn everything he isn't willing to wait that long. You think Tsunade will go through with it?" asked Ed.

"I've known her enough to know she lost some loved ones in the last ninja war. And I know they all wore that same necklace she bet off to Naruto." said Al.

"So basically she's taking out her misplaced anger on me then." Naruto said.

"Pretty much since you got her mad by freezing her solid, calling her old, and she doesn't know that you took her wallet yet." Al said.

"Oh, I still have to return that, don't I?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"Yes you do young man!" Dea said as she appeared from the shadows.

"Who is...?" Al started.

"Oh, that's Dea." Naruto said. "She's Ed's-."

"Friend!" Ed interrupted as he joined Dea. "My friend."

Dea knew that Al would be like any annoying younger brother and annoy Ed over having a girl friend, so she played along. "Yep, nice to meet you."

"Like wise." Al said. "Although I won't ask why there's a beautiful woman in Naruto's mind."

"But we have something to ask." Ed said. "How'd you end up with Tsunade?"

"Oh...well, I woke up in Wave Country, and wandered around before suddenly a few mist Nin attacked me, thinking I had a blood line." Al said. "I was captured and locked in a building on the north end of the country, but I escaped with my alchemy, after a few hours of running, I collapsed, and then Tsunade found me while she and Shizune were heading for Fire Country." He smiled. "After that, she learned I had an interest in medical jutsu, and showed me a few, and after that I ended up becoming her second apprentice."

"We think we know why they'd come after you about a blood line." Ed said. "Sin murdered the Mizukage, framing the clans of Kirigakure, after that the entire country went on a blood line purge."

"That explains it." Al nodded.

"Hey, I hate to cut this short, but we have to practice the Rasengan, NOW!" Dea yelled. "DROP AND GIVE ME 500 RASENGANS YOU MAGGOT!" As she said this, her famous military uniform appeared.

"Mommy." Naruto whimpered. "Al, you gotta go, quick!"

3287423647823644562347823

"If you want to talk to Ed again, just let me know." Naruto said.

"I will." Al nodded.

"By the way, can we count on you to help us fight Sin?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." Al said. "If it means going home, I will."

"Good, now I've gotta go." Naruto said before he vanished.

'That Dea reminds me of Tsunade.' Al thought back to when Tsunade trained him.

43954365783456834756357835

Flash back

"DROP AND GIVE ME 500 HEALING JUTSU YOU MAGGOT!" Tsunade yelled.

"Mommy." Al whimpered.

3289473289423794834892492N

He shuddered. "I just gave my self the chills."

4564506845096850968045680

"If Tsunade does agree to our terms we can resume our plans to destroy Konoha while Tsunade is reunited with her beloved. However there is the possibility that you might encounter Sin again and I doubt he will let you live a third time." said Kabuto.

"She will heal them even if I have to force her. As for Sin," Orochimaru spat at the name. "Naruto is the one who knows him based on what you said about them having the same abilities. Capture him and we will know what we need to know on how to kill Sin."

"Do you think it will be that easy?" asked Kabuto.

"I have you on my side. I am not worried for I know her better than she knows herself. She will agree to our terms, you can count on it." said Orochimaru.

45345345345345435345454335

For the next three days Naruto and trained to master the final stage of the Rasengan. However he did not find Tsunade in her apartment. He found Shizune and Al knocked out.

'What the hell?' thought Naruto.

He quickly woke them up and they rubbed their heads. Shizune looked around frantically.

"What is it?!"

"It's Monday. What the hell happened? I come looking for the old hag and I find that you two looked like you a lost a fight with a bull." said Naruto.

"Lady Tsunade! Naruto we got to move!" yelled Shizune.

Just as she was about to move a kunai embedded itself in the windowsill. Naruto looked to see Jiraiya leaning on the balcony.

"Pervy Sage? What happened to you?" asked Naruto.

"I think Tsunade slipped me something last time I saw her. It's restraining my chakra." said Jiraiya panting.

"So much for the great and all mighty Jiraiya. What did she do to trick you? Some pervy trick? I swear most men are gullible to that." said Naruto.

"It's not my fault she's the most medical prestigious medical specialist in the world. The drug must have had no taste or odor." said Jiraiya.

"She slipped to you when you were drunk didn't she?" asked Naruto.

"No! Maybe." muttered Jiraiya.

Shizune and Al lead Jiraiya and Naruto to the place where they first encountered Orochimaru only to find the demolished wall and massive craters.

"Tsunade must have turned down the offer." said Shizune.

Al picked up Tsunade's green jacket and held it in front Ton-ton. The pig quickly sniffed and they followed him towards the battle.

45435634565654645645

The fight continued all the way to an open field outside of the town. Kabuto's hands glowed with blue chakra that could sever muscles and tendons when striking the opponent. However Tsunade's brute strength kept him at bay since one blow could cripple if not kill him. Just when Tsunade saw an opening in his defenses he slashed his hand with a kunai which splattered Tsunade causing her to freeze.

Orochimaru watched with great amusement. "Still all it takes is a little blood to defeat you, dear Tsunade."

Kabuto stepped forward. "You hate the sight of it don't you, Lady Tsunade? The stench of blood brings back memories doesn't it? I can't kill you but I'll have fun tormenting you!"

Before he could attack, however, a smoke bomb went off right in front of him and forced him to jump back. Naruto, Jiraiya, Al, and Shizune stood with Ton-ton in Shizune's arms. Naruto snorted.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" asked Naruto, glaring at Kabuto.

"Well, now, Naruto so good to see you again. You just saved Lord Orochimaru the pain of tracking you down." said Kabuto.

"Sorry, but tell him I don't swing that way. Besides wouldn't you be jealous enough knowing he blows off for the Uchiha prick?" asked Naruto.

Orochimaru glared. Jiraiya snickered.

"You look as morbid as ever, snake bastard." said Jiraiya.

"I had no idea we would be having a reunion. It's been a long time. Kabuto!"

Kabuto returned to Orochimaru's side and assisted him in summoning. Jiraiya bit his hand and preformed hand seals.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Instead of a giant toad appearing it was only Gamakichi. "Yo, it's been a while. Hey Naruto, you got any candy?"

Two giant snakes appeared on Orochimaru and Kabuto's side. The snake Sannin laughed. "Still the fool, huh Jiraiya?"

"Give me a break!" muttered Naruto.

He bit his finger and preformed hand seals and in a puff of smoke a giant toad with two swords strapped to its back appeared.

'He can summon just as well as Jiraiya?' thought Shizune.

'He's full of surprises.' thought Al.

Naruto summoned a group of shadow clones and sent them at Kabuto as he leaped of the snake and towards the others. Kabuto skillfully defeated them with his chakra scalpels. Naruto quickly turned his arm guards into blades. Kabuto lunged at Naruto with a chakra scalpel aimed for the chest but Naruto swerved to the side and sent a roundhouse kick to Kabuto's face. Kabuto ducked under the kick and tried an uppercut but Naruto back flipped and kicked Kabuto in the chin.

Kabuto rubbed his chin and smirked. "Naruto, you seem to be a little stronger."

"We never had a chance to fight. You ran and hid behind your man like a coward." said Naruto. "It's obvious you didn't believe you could defeat me."

Shizune jumped in and fired senbon at Kabuto but he dodged. "Ninja Art: Poison Fog!"

She spat a cloud of poisonous gas at Kabuto but he did not inhale it. He disappeared in the mist and reappeared from underground and grabbed her legs. With a well placed jab he severed her tendon. She fell to the ground helplessly and Kabuto was ready to finish her off when he heard . . .

CLAP

He jumped when spikes erupted from the ground.

"You'll have to do better than that, Naruto . . ."

SNAP!

He was engulfed in a fiery explosion which sent him flying into the ground. He groaned and used his chakra to heal him as he looked up. His eyes widened when he saw Naruto and Al clap their hands.

'Two of them! Tsunade's second apprentice can do it too!?'

Spikes erupted from the ground which caused him to jump only for a pair of arms to grab him. Naruto than at him with a fully charged Rasengan and slammed it into Kabuto. The sound Nin screamed but couldn't do anything with his hands pinned. Naruto smirked.

Kabuto panted as he struggled to heal. Orochimaru saw this while battling Jiraiya.

'The brat has now become too strong. I must kill him!' thought Orochimaru.

He leapt off his snake and the Kusanagi came out of him mouth.

"Naruto!" shouted Al.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he felt Kusanagi impaled his shoulder. He struggled not to scream in pain. He quickly snapped his fingers and Orochimaru was engulfed in flames again. He jumped off as Naruto placed his hand over his bleeding shoulder.

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled.

She got to her feet and ran to the boy. She quickly placed her hand on the injury and concentrated on healing him. Orochimaru stood up and walked towards them. Al clapped his hands and Orochimaru suddenly found himself jumping out of a field of spikes.

Al kept using alchemy to keep Orochimaru at bay. The snake Sannin was frustrated by the stubborn alchemist. Tsunade noticed that the Kyuubi's chakra started healing him and she quickly injected a special antidote to cancel the poison's effects. Naruto smirked.

"Looks like I win the bet, granny."

'Rest now, Naruto. I'll protect you.' thought Tsunade.

Orochimaru growled as stone golems sprouted from the ground and attacked him. He dodged their punches and kicked them and used Kusanagi to shatter or slice them.

'I won't let you kill brother!' thought Al.

Orochimaru jumped at him only to be punched in the face by Tsunade and sent flying. Orochimaru growled as he stood up.

"Don't be a fool, Tsunade. That brat is too dangerous to be kept alive. Get out of my way!" growled the snake Sannin.

"No . . .I'm ready to put my life on the line to protect this boy and Konoha. I am the Godaime Hokage." Tsunade said.

Jiraiya smirked at the scene. It looked at Tsunade finally came around while the drug she gave him finally wore off. Kabuto assisted Orochimaru in summoning which caused Jiraiya and Tsunade to perform hand seals after drawing blood onto their hands.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

There three massive explosions of smoke that blinded anyone who watched. Gamabunta and Katsuyu stood across from Orochimaru's summon the giant snake Manda.

"Well, if I had known there was going to be a Sannin reunion I would have brought sake." said Gamabunta.

Manda hissed. "Orochimaru, how dare you summon me without anything to offer me!"

'This is not good. Manda would no doubt kill Orochimaru if he knew how severely weakened he was.' thought Kabuto.

Gamabunta blew smoke into Manda's face which infuriated the snake. "I've been meaning to make a new snake skin purse."

"Katsuyu, take Naruto somewhere safe." said Tsunade.

"Yes, Tsunade." said the giant slug.

A smaller copy of the slug gently lifted Naruto and slithered of Katsuyu and towards Shizune and Al. Katsuyu started the fight by launching a jet of acid at Manda. The snake avoided the attack and wrapped his body around the slug. Manda opened his mouth to chomp Tsunade when Gamabunta jumped the fight.

The giant toad slashed at Manda's mouth as the snake crunched down only to hit mouth. Tsunade leapt of Katsuyu as the slug broke down into smaller slugs allowing her to escape Manda's grip and started to reform herself. Manda thrashed his head and knocked Gamabunta and sent the toad's dagger flying. The blade landed in front Katsuyu but missed her by a few feet.

"Gamabunta, oil!" shouted Jiraiya.

He formed hand seals while Gamabunta spat a mouthful of toad oil. "Fire Style: Toad Oil Flame Bullet!"

The flames incinerated Manda with ease. However the snake had shed its skin and disappeared. Tsunade jumped of Katsuyu and ran for Gamabunta's dagger. Manda reappeared from underground and lunged at Katsuyu with his mouth wide.

"Insolent wench!" hissed Manda in indignation.

However Gamabunta's giant dagger plunged down and stabbed Manda's mouth shut. Jiraiya watched with awe as Tsunade leapt from the top of the dagger and landed in front of Orochimaru. The snake Sannin could not defend himself from the endless volley of punches Tsunade sent to his face. Orochimaru was sent into the ground hard with Tsunade's final punch.

Everyone waited breathlessly wondering if Tsunade had finally put an end to Orochimaru. Manda decided it was pointless to stay. "Never summon me again or I will be the one to kill you!"

He disappeared in an explosion of smoke and Katsuyu disappeared as well. Jiraiya and Tsunade were shocked to see that Orochimaru was weakly struggling to his feet. Kabuto placed his master's arm over his shoulder. The snake Sannin glared angrily at his former teammates.

"Even if you refuse to heal my arms, Tsunade, there are other ways . . ."

They both disappeared. Gamabunta snorted. "Cowards, off to lick their wounds."

The toad then disappeared as well. Jiraiya turned to Tsunade.

"You all right?" asked Jiraiya.

"Don't fuss over me. I'm fine but right now we need to look after Naruto." said Tsunade.

45645645654645645654654646

Three Days Later

Tsunade's inauguration as Fifth Hokage went smooth. Right now she had been going through the reports while Sarutobi had suggested they follow up with her idea years ago. To train a group of leaf Nin in medical jutsu for each team. Right now though Naruto was on his way to visit Tsunade.

He had just stepped into the Hokage's office to find Tsunade, Sarutobi, and Jiraiya with a scroll in Tsunade's hands.

"Ah, Naruto, good of you to come. We have a mission request from the Hidden Hunter Village." said Sarutobi.

Naruto suddenly started sweating.

"These two told me you defeated three of their genin during the Chuunin Exam. I know that when one defeats three Hunter Nin that are a Cat, a Bear, and a Wolf you must fight the strongest of them, the Fox." said Tsunade. "Well, word of the new Hokage reached the Hunter Village and their Kage has asked me if I approve."

Naruto gulped.

"Naruto Uzumaki, your mission is to go the Hidden Hunter Village and defeat the Fox. And make sure you win, I bet heavily on you." said Tsunade.

'Crap, crap, crap, crap, and double crap!' thought Naruto.

5465465465467546546546546

In a cave beneath the Hidden Hunter Village, a girl sat in a corner. She was around 15 or 16, and had black hair that covered her face. A man stood infront of her, a skull mask and cloak lay at his feet nearby, his head was hidden in the shadows.

"Welcome back to this world." Sin said, a smile hidden by the darkness.

"W-w-who am I?" She whimpered as she curled her legs to her chest.

"I do not know." Sin said. "But I have made a name based off of how the doctor and his assistants are after they gave you a check up." He gestured to several medical Nin who looked like they had stabbed themselves with scalpels.

"I don't know what you did, but they were afraid, they killed themselves to get away from it." He smiled. "You are a homunculus, and your new name is...Fear. **The Ultimate Nightmare**."

She looked up at him.

He smiled. "And I am Sin, your father, and the ultimate life form."

4565465465465465464567546

**(Elevator opens and a drone fires at it, only to find it' empty)**

**(We're all sticking to the ceiling)**

**Me: Ok, I got a plan. Worm Guys I'll need some cover fire. Ok?**

**Worm: 2: Ah! Can't move. Too scared.**

**LM: (sighs) when I say go, drop. Worms, you get ready to go too.**

**Worm: Nah ah! Too scared!**

**LM: (sighs and punches a hole in the ceiling)**

**Worm 4: Oh! The Express way! Away from the bullets! (They go through the hole)**

**LM: Ok...now! (Pulls out two pistols and hangs by his feet and starts firing at the drone)**

**Me: How does he do that?**

**LM: (stops for a moment) go.**

**Me/Sandy: (drop down and run out of the elevator)**

**Me: RUN LIKE YOUR INSANE! Oh wait, WE ARE!**

**Sandy: READ AND REVIEW! OW! That almost hit my ass!**


	19. Chapter 19

Nine Tailed Alchemist

Nine Tailed Alchemist

**(Me and Sandy enter a large room filled with spare parts and ships)**

**Me: HEY! He took apart my ships! (Cries)**

**Sandy: (sighs) why do I always work with maniacs?**

**Me: Elementary my dear Sandy. (Sounds like Sherlock Holmes) Your luck just sucks.**

**(Suddenly Jarva glides into the room infront of a ship that Red and Purple are stuffed in)**

**Jarva: Long time no see Scale.**

**Me: Hey Jarva, how's it been going? How long were you in prison for, three years?**

**Jarva: And 42 days thanks to you.**

**Me: Well you shouldn't have tried hijacking LM's ship!**

**Red: A little help?!**

**Me: Be there in one minute Tallest!**

**Jarva: (splits into five Jarvas) Over our dead titanium bodies.**

**Me: Make that two minutes.**

**(A Jarva grabs our weapons from us and tosses them away)**

**Sandy: He took our guns!**

**Me: Hm...make that a year!**

**(Then a Jarva sends Sandy flying into a wall and knocks her out, and sends me flying into a trash pile)**

**Me: (Gets up carrying a pipe) Ok, Jarva, you are under arrest for being that ugly, and having that many copies.**

**(One Jarva flies at me, and I send it flying with a bat)**

**Me: Jarva junior is going! Going! (Jarva crashes and another grabs my pipe and starts dragging me through the air) GONE!! (takes me up a chute)**

**Me: AHHHHH! (Drops into a pile of trash) This might take a few decades.**

34543543535435435345345435354354534545345354

Chapter 19

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"PLEASE!?"

"NO!" Tsunade rubbed her fore head. "Naruto, you're going whether you like it or not!"

"I can't believe it!" Naruto yelled as he sat down on his couch. "I just get back from fighting the snake pedophile and his boy toy and now I have to fight the fox!? MY LIFE SUCKS!"

"It could be worse." Hinata said.

"How can it be worse?!"

"We might not go with you." Kiba said with a smirk.

"Good point."

"Naruto, you'll have to fight the Fox eventually, might as well get it over with." Jiraiya said.

Naruto sighed in defeat. "Ok, I'll do it. If it entertains you all so much to see me suffer I'll throw away my life for your entertainment."

"Good, then we're all agreed!" Tsunade said wit ha smile, making Naruto sweat drop. "Naruto goes and dies or wins and I get to record it!"

Naruto sighed. "I hate you."

"I love you too." Tsunade said sweetly. "Now get your ass up and packed before I strangle you with an extension cord!"

Naruto asked as he went over to his closet and pulled out some clothes, which he put in his pack. "Who's going with me?"

"Hinata and Kiba here, and Jiraiya, and Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Ten-ten, Lee, and Gai and Kurenai." Tsunade said.

"Why so many?" Naruto asked as he put several shuriken and kunai into the pack.

"Escort." Tsunade said.

Naruto put several storage scrolls into the pack. "I think I have one more thing to bring." He went over to a trunk, and kicked it open, revealing an object that was about 3 feet long and was wrapped in a black cloth. "The only thing I've made without the use of alchemy." He slowly unwrapped it.

Ten-ten's eyes turned to stars as she saw what was within it.

A sword, with a black blade. It was straight and about 2 inches wide from the razor sharp front to the back. It's edges had silver in it, near the base of the blade was a silver symbol, were the words were carved into it 'Nine Tailed Alchemist'. The hilt was a standard length. He held it up, and twisted it in his hand, and then put it in a sheath he made for it, he clipped it to his back. "This is my very own home made blade."

"It's- it's- it's-!" Ten-ten stuttered. "SO F--KING COOL! I GOTTA GET ME ONE OF THOSE!"

Naruto had chosen that moment to plug his ears. "So...why so many escorts?"

"Do you know how many people would kill to fight the fox?" Tsunade asked.

"Are you kidding me? Who would want to fight that guy?" Naruto asked before a Chuunin burst into his apartment, kunai in hand.

"I challenge you for the fight against the fox!" He snarled.

"Oh you have to be kidding me, I'm already leaving to fight that guy!" Naruto said.

"What's the matter? Too scared to fight me you pipsqueak-?!" He was stopped as Naruto's foot slammed into his...two best friends.

"DON'T! CALL! ME! LITTLE!" He yelled as he repeatedly kicked the Chuunin between the legs.

"Ow!" The Chuunin cried with each time he was hit.

Naruto then grabbed him by the neck and threw him out a window.

"AH!!" The Chuunin screamed.

A blonde woman came out of a shop, wearing sunglasses and carrying shopping bags. She sighed as she struck a pose. "I'm so hot." Suddenly the Chuunin landed on her.

Naruto smirked. "That's two annoying people down, a few thousand more to go."

"A few thousand annoyances and one Fox to fight." Tsunade said. "Now get outside, we're leaving."

Naruto shouldered his back pack, and while avoiding Ten-ten's gaze, he walked out the door quickly without waiting for anybody else.

"Hold on, I forgot my kunai." As Ten-ten went to get her kunai, which she dropped by the door, she experienced a sudden...accident.

As she picked the kunai pouch up, the door was suddenly kicked down and landed on her. Another Chuunin was standing on it. "Naruto Uzumaki! I challenge you for the fight against the fox!"

Before anybody could tell him that he wasn't here, Ten-ten's foot came up and through the door, and landed right between the Chuunin's legs. He screamed like a little girl and clutched his legs as he fell back and an angry Ten-ten pushed the door off of her.

"Let's go before somebody else kicks the door down." Tsunade said as she and Jiraiya herded the genin outside.

38574395734895734954375892354632543652374803

**Hunter Village**

**Mansion of David Valentine**

David sat on the back deck of the three story mansion, a glass of sake in hand. Gale sat in a chair next to him, watching as a fog settled over the village.

"What did they send the cover up for this time?" Gale asked.

"Sound patrol, they've been looking for us ever since the battle." David said.

The fog that had settled over the village was one of many 'covers' used for hiding the village.

Storms, blizzards, fire, smoke, mist, everything was used to hide the hunter village. Even large amounts of traps were used to deter an enemy, along with a large amount of animals placed within the great forest around the village. David knew how to get through most of these traps, as did many other Hunter Nin, this was needed when a team was being chased close to the village. Not even an ally of the village could know where the village itself was.

"Think this will make it hard for Uzumaki to arrive?" Gide asked as she walked out onto the deck behind them, her arms crossed.

"Nah, I'm sure the guide will keep them on track." Gale said.

"Guess your right." Gide said before Alessa suddenly jumped out of the mist and landed infront of them.

"David, Gide, we have a mission." Alessa said as she produced a scroll. "A few of our medical Nin went missing near that Ware House on the southern end, near Predator Lake."

"Um...could you be more specific?" Gide asked.

"Ware House 13." Alessa said.

Gide laughed. "Al, that's a kid's tale you're talking about! I pass by that ware house every day an no 'scary ghosts' come out and take me!" She clutched her stomach as she laughed.

Alessa sighed. "I don't make the missions, I finish them, so get your ass up and let's go."

David and Gide followed her into the mist, waving good bye to Gale before they vanished.

The three proceeded to the southern end of the massive village, to the docks of Predator Lake. They approached a ware house marked 13. Gide went to a door and tried to open it, but instantly pulled back as something flew at where she was standing. She leaped back as an explosion consumed where she was.

"Explosive notes." David said. "Somebody doesn't want us in."

"Guess we'll let ourselves in." Gide said as she formed hand seals. "Fire Style: Dragon Vortex!" She blew a dragon made of fire out of her mouth, and melted a hole in the wall big enough for the three to walk through.

David stared around at the dark empty 60 meter by 60 meter room. Only a few boxes lined the walls, a few desks and chairs were stacked, and a few boxes of Kunai and Shuriken were in the center of the room.

"Ok, what could have taken our Medic Nin." He whispered as he looked around. Gide and Alessa checked the walls while he checked the floor.

They searched for about 30 minutes until David's foot bumped something.

He looked down, and saw what looked like a kunai sticking out of the boxes, he grabbed the circular section at the end, and pulled.

Suddenly the boxes collapsed. He pulled out his sword and sliced them all in half before they could hit him.

Behind where they had been was an opening in the metal wall. A stair case leading down into the earth.

He yelled. "Over here!"

"Oh, a secret entrance, classic." Gide said. "Guess this is where our nin are."

Alessa used a minor fire jutsu to light a match, and they started downwards into the passage.

The three were able to see easily with the match's light and their enhanced vision. David stopped as they reached the bottom, they were now in a corridor that branched off in both directions. He looked at the others. "I go one way, you to go the other until you reach something or a fork in the road."

"Right." Gide said as she and Alessa started down the corridor.

David started to walk down the direction he chose.

He walked for about ten minutes until he reached a door. He sighed in relief. "I didn't think it was physically possible to make a hall way that long."

He slowly opened the door, and entered the room beyond.

It was about the size of the ware house above. It was about 30 feet high, and lit by several lights above. There were tables filled with vials, tools, and notes. There were crates and lockers along the walls. It looked like who ever worked there did not keep it organized since every step he took caused him to crush a vial under his boot, crumple a piece of paper, or crack a tool. He went over to one table, and looked at a book that had no title on it. It was a black leather bound book with a red symbol on it's spine that was faded.

He opened the book. He read a few logs.

'Day 1

We have been brought down here by the order of the Kage to be part of a special project called FEAR. When we arrived we found in Laboratory 2 a cage powered by some sort of tag that had the word 'Containment' on it. Within was a little girl. A few of us were horrified that this girl was the focus of our research. However, later observation showed the girl was suffering from a 'disease'. I don't trust what the Chief said.'

'Day 24

This is the first chance I've gotten to record a log. We haven't had a chance to go up, we are trapped beneath our very home. I begin to believe that the Kage has forsaken us to die here. We have been studying a special Medical Jutsu the Chief has told us about, it has something to do with the girl, Alma. This sort of special jutsu involves seals I have never seen, nor do I believe anybody else has seen or heard of.'

'Day 29

Our Chief has just recently come to us with a way to cure the girl of her disease. He calls it the Red Water. With this red water, the Chief came to us with a small red stone.'

David stopped reading for a moment. 'Red stone...? The Philosopher's Stone.'

He continued

'He wishes for us to inject the stone into Alma's blood stream. We all refused to do this, that this experiment was anything but helpful to the girl, and that it wasn't even close to being used for medical purposes. But it seemed that we would soon have no choice in the matter. For just as after the last of us had refused, he implemented a gen-jutsu on one of our fellow workers, the gen-jutsu had shown his wife, children, parents, and other relatives lying infront of him, mutilated beyond recognition.

We were sickened by what he told us.

One vision showed his wife stabbed by dozens of kunai, her head decapitated, and cradled in her arms. I dare not write down the rest. I fear whoever reads this will not have the stomach to know what the poor soul saw.'

'Day 37

After a few days, and our initial refusal, we were denied food, water, and other human rights and were locked up in this prison of a laboratory.

In an attempt to end my colleague's suffering, I agreed to inject the stone into the girl.

I wish I hadn't.'

He looked at the last entry in the journal, which was stained with what looked like a bloody hand print.

'Day 38

Just yesterday I injected the stone into Alma, when she came in the first day she was coughing, wheezing, and was deathly pale. As soon as I injected the stone into her, she screamed.

The sounds of her screams still haunt me to my soul. Using our medical knowledge, we discovered that the poor girl was...decomposing, literally, it looked like her entire body was decomposing before us, like a skeleton that would weigh on our hearts.

But it didn't happen.

Just as her body was decomposing, it was some how recomposing. There were physical changes. Her skin was now deathly pale as when she was dying, but no evidence of a disease, and on her left fore arm was a tatoo of a snake biting it's own tale. No sooner then that happened then did we tried to do a medical check up, but as we tried to get close to her, Alma looked at one of our fellow workers, and he screamed in sheer terror, and stabbed himself with his own scalpel. A painless death to the pour man, who was dead before he hit the ground.

I looked at the Chief, and demanded that he answered our questions, questions that built within us ever since we had been imprisoned in this hell on Earth. All he did was smirk, and said 'You wish to know? Then I shall tell you.'

The way he said it, I knew none of us would ever walk out of here alive.

Just as quick as he said it, he suddenly changed. A light traveled up his figure, and became a different man, with red eyes that pierced my very soul. My colleagues started to scream. I watched as they reacted like the first man, screaming and committing suicide to escape an unseen terror.

These are my last words to anyone who will stumble upon this hell. I only have this to say, if you wish to live or continue living your life without memories of this place, leave now, leave before-.'

Blood made the next words unreadable.

David was shaking, for the first time in many years, he was scared. He slowly closed the book ,and put it in his pack. He turned to run towards the door.

"Going somewhere?" A voice spoke.

David drew his sword and spun in the direction of the voice.

A 6 foot tall figure stood in the shadows. It stepped into the light. It wore a pair of black and grey clothing over itself, and a hood over it's head. No eyes could be seen beneath it. David asked. "Who are you?"

"Me?" It asked innocently. "I am Gin, and this is my home, my new home, the place where I have died and where I have been reborn."

"I have one question to ask you." David said. "Do you know the man who was in charge of this place?"

"You mean that red eyed guy?" The man asked. "He was real nice, he gave me art materials."

"Art materials...?" David glanced to a door he hadn't noticed, the door the man must have come from, and saw an arm sticking out of it. He nearly vomited. "Your sick."

"He said it was beautiful, a true work of art." The man said. "I am not sick, I am just...Sadistically Artistic. And as for your question, yes I do know him. To make sure those wimpy scientists did not escape or try something funny, I was assigned to watch them." David knew the man was smirking beneath his hood.

"Did you know his name?" David asked.

"All he said was a set of syllables that did not do a man justice." The man said. "He said his name, now like mine is, was what represents what I am and what I was born of."

"And that...?" David asked slowly.

"Gin." The man said as he took off his hood, revealing a silver helmet, with a visor that hid all but where the eyes would be, but there were no eyes beneath it. "Silver."

"Nice." David said sarcastically. 'No doubt about it, this is 'his' doing.'

"By the look on your face, I can tell you've already figured out who it is you are asking about." Gin said. "I'm surprised that journal didn't tell you."

"But how did he find the hunter village? It's been kept secret ever since it was formed!" David said.

"I suppose when you learned of him, you didn't take time to learn of his powers." Gin said. "One ability is to turn into water, and since each village is located near a water source large enough to support thousands for years to come, all he had to do was narrow it down to a few lakes or rivers, and then followed it down straight into your village, the very thing that kept your people alive allowed your enemy to waltz right in."

Valentine mentally kicked himself. Naruto had told him of Sin's powers, he should have seen this coming! He growled and snapped. "Where's Sin?!"

"Long gone, Project FEAR ended; there was no need to stay." Gin. "The only reason he made the Project here was because your village is renown for it's large number of talented Medical Nin, and it's ability to hide itself, so some kid named Uzumaki couldn't find him. And don't worry; he doesn't intend to tell the Kurians where your village is."

"Where is Alma though?" David asked.

"Long gone too." Gin said. "After she made the doctors go mad, she played dumb and Sin took her after spoon feeding her some bull crap about being her dad."

'Why would he make a girl think that...' David thought.

"He gave her a cool title like he gave me though." Gin said. "Fear."

'Fear...could it be?' David thought. 'Did he make another?'

"I'd say you can go home now, but I'd be lying." Gin said as he threw his cloak off, revealing silver armor and a large sword that made David's jaws drop. (And it's a metal sword, sickos.)

"Time to die." Gin said like a ten year old with candy as he drew the sword and swung it down wards.

David cursed and rolled out of the way. He formed hand seals. "Hunter Style: Rage Frenzy!" Suddenly chakra started to envelope him, and he became more feral, he grew claws, and he was growling. He leaped forward, moving fast, and swung one fist at Gin, who parried with the flat of his blade.

David leaped over Gin and swung his foot at the back of his head. His foot connected...and sent Gin's head flying off.

The helmet rolled away, empty.

David stared at the still standing and moving body. "What the hell?!"

Gin's body walked over and put it's head back on it's shoulders. "Surprised? Another gift from Sin. When I said I was reborn, I literally meant it, my human shell is like Sin and Fear, long gone, like you'll be when I'm done making a mosaic out of you!" He threw a swing at David, who ducked, and then threw a kick at Gin's gut, only to feel pain lance up his leg as his foot connected with 3 inch thick steel. He rolled away and got to his feet.

"Say bye bye!" Gin laughed before he charged forward.

"Hunter Style: Hunter's Fold!" David yelled as he formed hand seals.

Suddenly he started to shimmer, and soon vanished, a moment later Gin's blade came down where he had been.

Gin suddenly got hit in the leg, but saw nothing. He was hit in the arm by an invisible fist. Three more hits later he formed hand seals. "Earth Style: Gaia's Terror!" He slammed his hands into the ground, and the earth shook.

Up above, Gale and Blake were playing in the living room until the entire village started to shake so hard that the shelves were knocked over. Blake wailed and gripped Gale, who held him tightly and looked around. "What's going on?!"

In the Kage tower, the Hunter Kage gripped his desk tightly as books and other things fell down around him. He growled at one of his advisors. "Jenkins! I thought you said we aren't near a fault line!"

"We aren't!" The advisor in question said.

"Next time I choose where we build the village!" A female advisor said as she tried to keep herself from falling.

"Agreed!" The other advisors yelled.

Back with David and Gin. The room was shaking, and parts of the ceiling fell, nearly crushing David. David growled. 'This'll bring the whole village down!' He formed hand seals. "Earth Style: Grip of Terra!" He slammed his own hands into the ground, and used the manipulation the jutsu gave him to stop the earthquake that was forming. Soon it stopped entirely.

"Impressive." Gin said. "I know Sin gave no such orders to waste this village, but then again, he did tell me to make sure nobody can discover this place, by any means necessary."

"You're about to fail miserably then." A voice behind him said before Gide, covered in a wolf shaped Chakra shell, appeared behind him and brought her foot down on the top of his head. The helmet cracked and broke into millions of pieces, the chest piece started to crack also.

Suddenly, there was a flash of red light, and Gin started to scream. He released the jutsu and fell to the floor, writhing. "MY SEAL! MY SEAL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU BITCH!?"

"BITCH!?" Gide growled before she brought her fist down, and smashed a hole through the armor, which fell silent and still.

David slowly got up. "Thanks."

"Your welcome, and it's about time! Finally somebody saves your worthless hide instead of the other way around!" Gide said. "Sounds like you were in a bad scrape."

"That's obvious." Alessa said as she appeared from the doorway.

"We have bigger problems." David said. "Sin made something down here, something called Fear...I think he made a homunculus."

"What!?" Gide shrieked. "But how did he even find this village!?"

"Naruto said he can morph into water, all he had to do was follow the rivers until he found us." David sighed. "Our defense jutsu didn't identify him because he was water."

"Do you think he'll sell us out to those Kurian ass holes?" Gide asked.

"No, I don't think he will ,yet." David said. "We have to warn Naruto, he's the only one who can kill a homunculus."

"What about this guy?" Gide asked as she kicked Gin's body.

"He's dead." David said. "He was just a piece of walking armor, he was sent to guard this place."

"Any idea why he was screaming about a seal?" Alessa asked.

"He said his human body was long gone, so if I had to guess that seal he screamed about was what bound him to that armor, as soon as Gide cracked it he must have died."

"This has Alchemy and Sin written all over it." Gide said. "But how do we know Sin still isn't in the village?"

"He wouldn't have a reason to stay." David said.

"He could still use it as a hiding place, since Naruto wouldn't know the way here and he's only allowed to stay for the fight against the fox, and his little 'initiation ceremony.'" Gide said, smirking as she said the last part.

"Gide, don't give us images." Alessa said.

"I should have seen this coming." David said. "I said back in Konoha that Sin was smart. He was cunning enough to use the invasion to make that stone, made us think Mizuki was him, and walked off without getting his hands dirty. And he's been hiding here for months, right under our noses and safe from anything and anyone who would want to find him."

"He's gone now though." Alessa said. "And whatever he made down here."

"What is Fear though?" David asked. "A homunculus that can drive people to madness? If she could do that then I don't think even the Fox can fight her."

"We'll talk to Naruto when he gets here, until then let's get the hell out of here." Gide said.

As they turned to walk towards the door, they were suddenly gripped by a major head ache, they put their hands to their heads and stumbled. David looked up as Sin suddenly materialized infront of them, wearing his cloak and skull mask. The Homunculus said. "I couldn't agree more."

"Sin!" David roared as he tried to draw his sword, but suddenly there was an explosion, and the room came crashing down on them.

"Alessa Duvalier, Gide, and David Valentine." Sin's voice echoed as the world slowed down as rocks fell towards them. "You have all done well to make it this far, to defeat the guardian of this place, but I can't let you tell Naruto about my new friend, that would spoil the party. As a reward for your hard work I will not bind your souls to a stone like I did with those foolish old men who allowed me to make my stone. Farewell, and hopefully the gate will allow you all to pass on."

The room crashed down on the three genin, burying them beneath tons of rock and metal.

93857485734957489573495734895734895734968530

In the konoha Hospital, Sasuke Uchiha was trying to get out of bed so he could run to where in his opinion he should be, the Hunter Village, fighting the fox. But Tsunade had predicted the Uchiha would attempt to try to interfere, claiming it was his right to fight the Fox, and had him strapped down by leather cuffs, metal cuffs, chains, rope, chakra seals, several alchemy made hands compliments of Al (Go Al!), and went as far as to set tiny spikes all around the bed. He roared. "LET ME GO! I DESERVE TO FIGHT THE FOX! NOT THAT FAILURE OF A DOBE!" (He just doesn't get it, does he?)

He somehow defied the laws of physics and got free, and started to run out of the village. He smirked. "All I have to do is find the dobe, beat him down, and then the fox will have to fight me!" He laughed maniacally, but stopped. "Wait a second."

Nearby, in the Sarutobi Clan Mansion, Sarutobi sat in his living room, as he was about to take a sip of his sake, a scream pierced the air. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE IT IS!" His sake dropped and shattered.

"NOOOOO!!"

3089578934574395349573495349573495783495

"_Where Papa?_" Blake asked.

"I'm sure he's just getting some lunch for you." Gale said.

"_Bwayke is hungwy._" Blake agreed.

Gale smiled as the reaper infant climbed into her arms.

345890348509-438383838383833905439053053345

"How the hell did an earth quake start right in the middle of the village?" An advisor sighed.

"It wasn't naturally occurring, any earth quake would only be a tremor since were not near a fault line." Another said. "We should have barely felt it."

"An earth jutsu?" A third suggested.

"Or a bad omen?" The Hunter Kage sighed. "There's no way anybody could have found us, it has been that way for twenty years since the village was formed."

"There's a first time for everything." An advisor said.

"Likely, but not even the Sharingan, Byakugan, or even the great sannin themselves could find this village, what has changed that?" The Kage sighed. "Not even the Kurians could find us, and they have been at war with us since both villages were formed. Even then we have evaded thousands of shinobi every year."

"The question is not which village has found us sir." An ANBU Captain said. "But who found us and how they were able to, how they can have the ability to avoid every trap, detection jutsu, sentry, and everything else we have placed in defense of this village?"

"We'll have to discuss this later, I want my genin found, the challenge between Naruto and Yoko will continue." The kage said. "If Yoko is still in agreement though." As he said this, a figure in a black cloak that covered its entire body appeared from the shadows.

"I will fight Uzumaki as planned." A distorted voice came out. "If the genin cannot be found after the fight, I will assist."

"Thank you." The Kage said. He added after a few seconds. "How do you think he'll react when he and everybody else finds out your...secret?"

"Don't worry; I won't kill them if they freak out." The Fox, Yoko, said, smiling beneath the hood.

54674678566666547867365784356483564385438578

Several hours later, Naruto found himself being relieved of the blind fold placed on him by the guide sent by the Hunter Kage. He sighed and looked up, his jaws dropped.

He and his friends were standing infront of a huge stone gate that was 1200 feet high and 50 feet thick! The thing was at least 1 kilometer wide. He watched as it slowly opened, revealing a village twice the size of Konoha behind it. In the center was a set of statues, one was a wolf ready to pounce, a cat with it's claw raised, a bear standing on it's hind legs, and a fox that towered above them, it's tail curled around it and the other statues, and it was standing tall.

"Holy crap." He muttered. "You hide a village this big?!"

"Yep." The Guide said as if it were no large matter.

'I like this village.' Dea said as she stared at the statues through Naruto's eyes, beaming.

As Naruto and his company entered the village, they found themselves being welcomed by nearly 1000 people. They were all welcoming him, shaking his hand as he tried to get through, and cheering him on. Naruto thought. 'Must be an honor to be even considered to fight the fox.'

Soon he made his way to the hotel. He found him in a room, sharing it with Ten-ten, Neji, and Hinata. He sat down on his bed. "Damn, about time."

"They like welcoming the challenger, but like accidently crushing his friends." Neji sighed as he rubbed where he had been stepped on several times.

Nearby, Hinata was trying hard not to faint. She was sharing a room with Naruto! Her two shoulder angels appeared. One held up three fingers.

Beep!

Two.

BEEP!

One.

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!

Hinata fainted, and the two shoulder angels looked at eachother and sighed before vanishing.

Naruto looked at where Hinata had fainted on the bed. "She must be real tired."

Ten-ten looked at Neji and whispered. "Dense."

He nodded.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Naruto opened it.

A Chuunin stood there. "Naruto Uzumaki, you are to report to the arena for your fight against the fox in thirty minutes or less." He vanished without a word.

"Real strict, aren't they?" Naruto said to the others, who nodded.

38957439583458349534895358945654689754984750

Naruto's jaw dropped again. The arena was twice the size of the one in Konoha! Its field was more realistic to a modern environment. It had a river going through it, and the east end was a more volcanic environment, jets of flame burst from the ground every few moments at random places. There was more trees, rocks, and what looked like sand, but knowing it was the hunter village it couldn't be good.

"Welcome ,Naruto Uzumaki, Chuunin of the Hidden Village of the Leaves." The Hunter Kage said as he stood at the Kage Podium. "you have been summoned here because you have proven yourself worthy to fight the Fox of the Hidden Hunter Village." The audience roared.

"If you win this, you will be gifted the abilities of the Fox, Wolf, Cat, and Bear by our Life Weavers." The man continued. "If you lose...most likely you'll have to be rushed to get a new kidney or two."

"Real comforting!" Naruto said.

"Now I present the Fox of the Hidden Hunter Village, one of our greatest shinobi, Yoko!" The black cloaked figure stepped into the arena.

Naruto stared at the figure. "So, you're the Fox."

The figure looked up at him, a pair of bright green eyes staring at him from beneath the hood. "Yes, and you are Naruto Uzumaki, my opponent." After a few moments, Yoko added. "You look shorter in person."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT EVEN A FOX AND A WOLF COMBINED CAN'T SPOT HIM!?" Naruto yelled as his head seemed to expand.

The figure sweat dropped. "I didn't say that."

"Take off that hood! I want to see your face before I smash it with my foot!" Naruto yelled.

"Very well." Yoko slowly reached up and pulled off the hood hiding...her face.

Naruto gasped. 'Yoko's a woman?!'

Yoko was in her early twenties. She had long black hair that reached her mid back, and bright green eyes that were like Naruto's, and her skin was pale. In the opinion of Naruto and those who had never known she was a girl, meaning everybody except the Hunter Kage and his council, she was drop dead gorgeous.

Many men fainted from blood loss, women became envious, Naruto's jaws dropped so hard they made a crater in the floor.

'Again!? I have to fight a super strong hot woman again!?' He thought.

Jiraiya was giggling. 'This brat is gold! I can make an entire series off of the fights he gets in!'

Yoko took off her cloak, revealing a pair of black boots, black pants, a black sleeveless shirt, a green sleeveless trench coat, a pair of fingerless gloves, and a diamond white bracelet on her right wrist.

Naruto was drawn out of his own world when the Kage said. "Let the fight begin!"

Naruto gulped as Yoko charged towards him. "Oh son of a-."

THWACK!

83547356834753485438534598437584395734998347

**Me: (leaps into the air and kicks on Jarva away and into a wall, and then kicks a third away, and jumps onto the real Jarva and sends him flying into the last copy) Ow! (Lands in a pile of rusted bayonets) Why did I order these rusted bayonets? Oh well. (Gets up and turns the ship off) **

**LM: Um...guys? A little help!? (Is being held up by a Fan Girl with snakes coming out of her fingers and is wearing the symbol of a Fan Girl Queen)**

**Me: How many Fan Girl Queens do I kill? (Sighs and pulls out a huge gun)**

**Fan Girl: Say bye bye Maximus.**

**Me: Ah hem. (Pumps gun) Your ride's been canceled. (Shoots the Fan Girl, blowing her into pieces and making LM fall to the floor)**

**LM: OW!**

**Me: We have to go! To the garage!**


	20. Chapter 20

Nine Tailed Alchemist

Nine Tailed Alchemist

**Worm 1: Ok shut down power shut down power, I'm guessing it is...this one! (Presses a button and lights go out)**

**Me: WORMS!**

**Worm 1: Sorry.**

**(Later, heading for Fan Girl 1)**

**Me: Ok, time to end this very boring adventure.**

**Red: Right!...How do we do that?**

**Me: I'll sneak in and destroy it.**

**Red: Good luck.**

**(Suddenly Fan Girl 1 turns into a giant Maid)**

**Me: A Giant Maid? That's just plagiarism. (Drives into the maid's right ear, stops near the brain, and gets out)**

**Sandy: Five bucks says he uses a flame thrower.**

**LM: Five bucks says he goes for the classic self destruct.**

**(With Me)**

**Me: (stops at a corner as a guards stands around it next to a door) Hm...(slowly reaches out and grbs the guard on the shoulder.)**

**Guard: What the hell are you doing?**

**Me: Um...Vulcan Neck Pinch?**

**Guard: No you idiot you gotta do it where the shoulder meets the neck.**

**Me: Like...THIS!?**

**Guard: Yeah. (faints)**

**Me: Thanks. (goes through door)**

534534534543678456798567945654

Chapter 20

THWACK!

Naruto was sent flying into the air.

'Damn it! I really need to stop overreacting!' thought Naruto.

He landed and quickly did a hand seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

He created four clones and all five Narutos disappeared and surrounded Yoko. One Naruto on Yoko's left performed a low helicopter spin kick which Yoko dodged by jumping. Yoko then saw a Naruto on her right unleash on uppercut which she dodged by back flipping. Yoko then kicked the Naruto below her and the clone vanished in a puff of smoke.

A clone appeared right in front of her and she landed and unleashed another upper cut which she dodged.

"Hunter Style: Fox Hell Fire!" shouted Yoko as she preformed a set of hand seals.

A stream of blue fire came out of her hand and hit the clone and it puffed into smoke. Naruto stood back as the last clone charged at her. Yoko caught the clones punch and punched the clone in the stomach. It puffed into smoke but Naruto had already done another set of hand seals.

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

The entire was now covered in a mist.

'I guess all that training with Zabuza paid off.' thought Jiraiya.

Yoko used her senses to try and locate Naruto. That was when she heard something.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Yoko jumped as a dragon made of water lunged at her. A yellow whip came out of hand and slashed the dragon in half. The water fell to the ground around her. That was when she heard the sound of shuriken being thrown.

She gracefully avoided any and all shuriken that came her way. That was when she noticed that the area was full of water.

"Gotcha." said a voice.

Yoko looked to see Naruto right next to her as he preformed a few seals.

"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!"

Yoko was enveloped in a sphere of water but all she did was smirk.

"You think this can hold me?" asked Yoko.

"No." said Naruto. "But hopefully this will."

Another Naruto appeared beside him and clapped his hands. Yoko didn't have a chance to blink as suddenly the orb was water now turned to ice effectively trapping her inside. Naruto jumped back to avoid getting his hand frozen and smirked. The mist lifted and everyone gasped to see Yoko frozen inside.

'He used the Water Prison Jutsu he learned from Zabuza and alchemy to freeze the water trapping her.' thought Jiraiya.

Suddenly however Yoko glowed and the ice prison shattered. Naruto gulped and stepped back. Yoko rubbed her arms to warm herself.

"Clever little runt aren't you?" asked Yoko.

Naruto had a big tick pulsing on his head. He quickly took a deep breath and calmed himself.

'Should have known it wasn't going to be that easy.' thought Naruto.

Yoko smirked and preformed a set of hand seals.

"Hunter Style: Spirit of the Great Fox!"

Yoko was surrounded by blue chakra that took the shape of a head of a fox. Naruto cursed and held out his hand. A mass of chakra gathered into his hand made multiple rotations.

"Rasengan!" yelled Naruto.

He slammed into Yoko's attack as they collided and they were now in a dead lock.

'Damn, looks like I underestimated this kid. I shouldn't be surprised because he beat Valentine.' thought Yoko.

Soon enough Naruto's Rasengan started to disrupt the chakra from Yoko's attack with its multiple rotations. She was sent flying back but back flipped in the air and landed on her feet have successfully avoided the attack.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto made a set of more clones and they charged at Yoko. However Naruto was not done yet. He clapped his hands and steal golems came out of the ground right behind Yoko to grab her. She back flipped over the first golem and kicked the head of a second.

"Hunter Style: Exploding Fox Fire!"

A blue fire consumed her figure before it was unleashed all around her and consumed the clones and golems.

'Damn it!' thought Naruto.

Yoko smirked and charged at Naruto. The blond quickly sent a spin kick but Yoko jumped and used Naruto's shoulder for extra leverage. Yoko was now at Naruto's back but he quickly countered with a reverse elbow strike. Yoko ducked and sent a sweeping kick.

Naruto jumped and back flipped. Yoko spun around and sent a punch but Naruto leaned back in time. He forced a kick but Yoko jumped and countered with a heel strike. Naruto jumped back and watched as Yoko's attack shattered the earth below.

'Crap, she's got monstrous strength like Tsunade!' thought Naruto looking at the small crater.

Yoko was not done yet. She charged at Naruto and aimed a kick but Naruto evaded the attack. Yoko went right past him but made a sharp turn towards Naruto and aimed a punch. Naruto dodged by jumping and Yoko used a summersault kick.

Naruto back flipped in mid air and landed on the ground as Yoko sent an uppercut. Naruto jumped to the side to dodge and Yoko tried to kick him. He leaned back and landed on his hands and back flipped out of the way of the attack. Naruto ran in and sent an uppercut and Yoko jumped to the left.

Naruto spun to the left with a kick to the left. Yoko blocked the blow and sent Naruto skidding back with her strength. He quickly pulled on his white love and snapped his fingers. Yoko jumped left and right as Naruto snapped his fingers and explosions flashed all over the battle field.

She quickly made a few hand seals.

"You want to play with fire? Well prepare to get burned! Hunter Style: Fox Hell Fire!" shouted Yoko.

She unleashed a stream of fire from her hands that flew at Naruto. He jumped to the side as the flames scorched the ground.

"Let's try that again!" shouted Naruto.

As he said this he called upon a fraction of Dea's chakra as he made a set of hand signs.

"Fire Style: Burning Vortex Thrust!"

"Hunter Style: Fox Hell Fire!"

The two attacks collided with each and pushed for dominance.

'Damn, it's getting very toasty up here.' thought Shikamaru.

They were both equal in strength. Finally both broke off the attack and jumped back. Yoko made a set of hand seals.

"Hunter Style: Fox Fury!"

Yoko was then surrounded by chakra in the shape of a fox and got down on all fours. Her hands had claws and she now sported fangs. She smirked and leapt at her opponent.

"Wind Style: Razor Whirl Wind!" shouted Naruto.

He released a gust of wind with the force of a hurricane that collided with Yoko. The ground around her started to show deep slashes across the surface. She smirked and continued to charge at Naruto. The blond jumped back and prepared another set of hand seals.

"I didn't want to try this yet but no time like the present! Wind Style: Rasengan Thrust!" shouted Naruto.

His attack looked like a regular Vortex Thrust but inside the thrust was a Rasengan that was spinning even faster. Naruto had managed to create while holding his hand back to release his Vortex Thrust and release it as a projectile of awesome power. It collided with Yoko's fox there was a massive struggle as Yoko's chakra shell tried to break through the attack but was being pushed back. Yoko jumped out of the way of the attack as it broke her shell.

It flew past her and slammed into the wall, shredding through it leaving a large hole. Yoko looked at the hole and shivered.

'If that had hit me . . . This kid is a lot stronger than people give him credit for. No wonder he was able to defeat three hunters.' thought Yoko. 'Time to take the kid gloves off.' She slid her hand over her bracelet, and a flash blinded the audience.

As it cleared, Naruto's jaws dropped again.

In Yoko's hands was a silver katana. It had several black symbols carved into the blade, the guard itself was silver and black, and the hilt was wrapped in a black cloth. She spun it in her hand. "I heard you know how to use a sword, decided I'd test it."

"Good thing Zabuza gave me a few sword lessons." Naruto whispered as he drew his sword.

"Nice." Yoko said. "But my sword has something not even Zabuza can put into any blade he makes."

"I made this." Naruto said.

"Same thing." Yoko said. "I'm sure the Toad Pervert up there recognizes the black metal on my blade."

Naruto glanced up at Jiraiya, who had paled. "And that would be...?"

She suddenly appeared a foot from him and swung her sword once. Naruto backed up to avoid it, but it grazed his skin. Instantly he felt like his chakra and life force was being drained. He paled, and fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Stygian Iron." Yoko said. "Capable of absorbing your very essence, for most people it would make an instant death but I guess your one of the exceptions."

"How would a pervert like Jiraiya know about a bad ass metal like that?" Naruto asked as he got up.

"A few years back he tried hitting on the very woman who sold me this right as I was paying her." Yoko smiled. "She nearly showed me that it worked by trying to use it on Jiraiya."

"Oh..." Naruto, and every other leaf Nin said, understanding.

"Not my fault that she takes my compliments as insults." Jiraiya whimpered.

"Anyways, we should get back to the fight." Yoko said as she spun her blade. "Let's see how you can do against this blade."

Naruto leveled his sword at her. 'Can't try destroying it, it might be called Iron but it might be way harder then that, might end up breaking my sword if I don't know how dense it is. And alchemy won't affect it since I don't know the exact elements it's made of.'

Yoko charged at him, becoming a green and black blur. Naruto instantly blocked a swipe that came from below, and then leaped back. He blocked another slash as she appeared next to him, spun around as she appeared to his right, parried a third strike, and swung at her. His sword met hers, and they tried to over power eachother. Yoko pushed him back with her inhuman strength and sent him halfway across the arena. He slid about 30 feet, somehow managing to stay on his feet.

"Damn, your stronger then I thought." Naruto said. "And way faster, guess it's time for them to come off." He formed a hand seal. "Release!"

Suddenly, the area around his calves and fore arms shimmered, and a set of weights appeared. They fell off, and made craters in the ground.

"You wear weights?" Yoko asked.

"During the month break for the third exam, I trained with Maito Gai, a Tai-jutsu expert in our village, as a part of my training he had me wear weights, he said I could only take them off during a fight if I was facing somebody as fast as you." He rubbed his right fore arm. "Gotta say, they hurt like a mother in law."

"How much did those weights weigh?" Yoko asked.

"Well, Gai has about 1500 pounds in each, Lee uses 800, I've been increasing them every time I'm used to them so...I'd say around 480." Naruto said. "So I'd guess with your natural speed, and mine, the playing field should be a bit more even."

Yoko suddenly leaped forward. Naruto ran forward also. They both became blurs as they ran all around the field, leaping off of walls, slashing at eachother, leaping over the river, and running over it some times. A few times a fire or wind jutsu would fly and hit a wall, scaring the audience near where it hit. A few earth jutsu and water jutsu were used, making the river bigger, or the cliffs lining the edge of the arena's walls a bit bigger.

Yoko suddenly stopped while running on the river. Naruto stopped at the river bank. Both were panting, but neither had a scratch on them. Suddenly, a small red line appeared on Naruto's cheek, and blood fell down his face, two more small cuts appeared on him. Yoko had a cut of her own that went across one of her legs, but it wasn't too bad. She smirked. "You actually managed to hit me; I'll have to reveal this." Suddenly, a red light flashed from the hilt of her sword, her sword started to shimmer, and seemed to turn into liquid in her hands. It reformed, stretching, lengthening, and forming a set of blades at each end. Soon in her hands was a long staff with Stygian Iron blades.

"Wow." Naruto said. "I gotta get me one of those."

"A little gift from my sensei." She pointed at a ruby embedded into the pole of the staff. "It allows the weapon to take shape depending on the owner; my form is this staff, Shadow Fang."

"Interesting." Naruto said. "Let's see how well it does."

"Yes, lets!" With that, she shot forward.

Before Naruto could react, she was infront of him, and kicked him in the chin. He could have sworn he heard bells ringing while he got up, 30 feet from where he had been. He got to his feet. "Ok...ow." He spun his sword in his hand. "My turn!"

He shot forward. There was a flash of sparks, and their blades met. Naruto suddenly spun and ended up beside her, his foot came up, aiming for her head, but she grabbed it. He flipped into the air, still being held by the foot, and brought his other foot down in an axe kick. The pole of her staff came up and blocked it. He smirked. "No hands left."

THUD!

His free hand came down on her head, and she fell, dazed. She got back up as Naruto leaped back and formed hand seals.

"Earth Style: Restriction!" He shoved his hands into the ground.

Four tentacles made of rock came out of the ground around her, and suddenly moved in by their bases, pinning her between them. She grunted as she tried to get free. Naruto made two shadow clones, and had them make a triangle around Yoko and her prison. Naruto yelled. "Now!"

All three formed hand seals.

"Water Style: Water Dragon!"

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon!"

"Earth Style: Earth Dragon!"

Three dragons were formed, and they flew at Yoko. The fire dragon left flaming craters behind it. The water dragon made tidal waves as it went. The Earth dragon left a chasm behind it. As they closed in on Yoko, her eyes flashed green. "Hunter Style: Sonic Wolf Howl!"

She reared her head back, and howled. She made a wave of sound pass over her prison, shattering it, and as it hit the dragons all three started to swerve to one side and another. They soon shattered into bits of earth, drops of water, and tiny sparks.

She landed on her feet, and growled at Naruto. "Nice trick, my turn."

She formed hand seals. "Fox Style: Tail Whip Tornado!" She whipped her staff around, and a tornado shot from it. Naruto raised his arm guards as the tornado swung towards him, and got sent flying back as the sleeves of his trench coat and jacket were shredded. He hit a wall, and slid down. "Jeez, she knows how to make painful jutsu."

'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! What am I supposed to do? I'M DOG MEAT!'

'More like Fox meat.' Dea said.

'Shut up please.' Naruto said.

'I got an idea.' He thought as Yoko shot towards him. "Water Style: Great Spring!" He slammed his hands into the ground.

The river suddenly started to bubble. The water rose, and formed a wave. Yoko leaped into the air to avoid it as the water started to fill the arena. She landed as the water calmed, now filling half of the arena except for the higher areas. Naruto landed on the water, water walking to keep his balance. Yoko looked at the now formed lake. "Trying to drown me?"

"No, just setting up a Pyro maniac's dream." Naruto said as he put on a glove.

"How can you do that with water?" Yoko asked as she smirked.

"Do you know how I use fire alchemy?" Naruto asked. "Hydrogen is one good example, once I snap my fingers I manipulate the oxygen density, and hydrogen is the spark, so with all this water..."

Yoko's eyes widened. "Oh son of a-."

SNAP!

BOOM!

--

Hundreds of miles away, Al was sitting in the desk outside the hokage's office. He had taken over for the secretary while Tsunade was away. He looked up as the earth shook. "Earth quake?"

--

Even further away, Deidara was making statues of his clay. The earth shook, he looked up. "Either that was a jutsu, or there's a great artist like me out there."

--

Naruto had used his brains that time and formed a pillar of ice and earth that sent him flying out of reach of the explosion. He landed in what was left of the forest area. "Wow, I don't know my own strength."

"HOLY CRAP! He blew up the entire forest area!" One man said.

"That kid's a crazy Pyro maniac!" Another said.

As Naruto walked around, searching for Yoko, he didn't notice a lump in the ashes form. As he turned away from it, it started to grow and rise. He sighed. "I must have incinerated her." He looked at the sky. "And she was so hot."

"You're too kind." A voice said, he turned slowly and saw...Yoko, covered in burns and bruises, and her trench coat was incinerated.

"Um...you aren't angry that I nearly killed you, right?" He asked nervously as he saw the forced smile she had, and the fact that she was cracking her knuckles.

"Of course I do." She said, he didn't trust her tone though. "In fact, I'll forgive you even more right after I'm done rearranging your face."

He gulped. "Oh crap."

She picked her sword up out of the ashes, and formed one handed seals. "Fox Style: Inferno Fox Hell Torrent!" She slashed the blade once, and a wave of fox head shaped fire balls shot at Naruto.

He dodged three of them, but was hit in the back by another, and another, soon he was consumed by smoke and fire.

Yoko smirked. "So sad."

"Yeah, that was my favorite jacket." Naruto said as he appeared behind her, both his trench coat and jacket gone.

She spun around. "What the-? How-? Who-?" She looked at the Naruto she thought she incinerated, and instead saw what looked like a snow man made of rock with Naruto's hair style, remnants of his coat, and its tongue spitting at her. "What are you five?"

"Nope, I'm just brilliant." Naruto said. "Now time to end this." He drew his sword. "En Garde!"

She drew her sword and turned it into its staff form as Naruto leaped at her. They rolled, and got to their feet and started to slash and stab at eachother. Naruto ducked under one slash, and then bent backwards to avoid another. He swung at her once, but she caught it, and grabbed his wrist, she twisted it behind him. He grunted as he dropped his sword. "You must be really angry that I nearly fried you."

"No duh." Yoko said as she twisted harder. Naruto held back a scream as pain shot up his arm. He threw his leg back and tripped her, making her release his arm. He leaped away, cart wheeling once and grabbing his sword as he came up.

He swung at her again.

837643543759834589345398

Beneath the ruins of Ware House 13, David Valentine grunted as he held up tons of rock. If it hadn't been for the fact that he was a bear he'd be dead. Gide was out cold, and Alessa was tending to her wound.

"Close one." She said as she put a bandage on Gide's cheek.

"I should have known Sin would try to make sure we didn't leave alive." He grunted. "God, this hurts."

"Just give me a few minutes, I can use an Earth jutsu to move these rocks aside." Alessa said as she stood up.

"Hurry up, I feel like I'm lifting the entire Akamichi Clan." David said.

Alessa sighed, and formed hand seals. "Earth Style: Earth Drill!"

The Earth around her started to turn to mud, crawled up her, and formed into drills around her hands. She focused her chakra, and they started to spin. She started to drill through the rock with chakra enhanced drills.

"I wonder if we're missing the fight." David said.

"ANOTHER REASON TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Gide yelled as she suddenly woke up. "I bet a fortune on Uzumaki!"

"How can you think of betting at a time like this?!" David yelled.

"I'm lazy, deal with it." Gide said.

"Oh just shoot me." David sighed.

738564785647856348564387

"Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he threw four shuriken, which multiplied into forty.

"Fox Style: Hell Fire Barrier!" Yoko yelled as she made a barrier of fire, which incinerated the shuriken.

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" Naruto made twenty clones and had them charge at Yoko from all directions.

"Fox Style: Inferno Hell Burst!" She slammed her hands into the ground, and a wave of hell fire flew from the ground and destroyed the clones and sent Naruto flying.

She smirked and started towards the downed Chuunin, drawing her sword. "Nice fight, but it's got to end."

"Yeah, with me winning." A voice said before there was multiple puffs of smoke filled the arena, and shadow clones of Naruto leaped into existence, about 50. They all charged at Yoko, who had her sword go to its staff form.

She spun her staff in hand, and swung once, three clones vanished. She swung again, and four more followed. One tried to slash at her from behind, but the rear end of her staff came back and stabbed it, making it vanish. She swung several more times, destroying the clones as they got close to her.

Nearby, Naruto was crouched behind a tree, he pulled on a glove, and waited until the puffs of smoke stopped. He immediately leaped from his cover and snapped his fingers.

Yoko jumped away as an explosion appeared near her. She kept jumping as more followed. Several trees caught fire. She leaped at Naruto. "You're going down Uzumaki!"

Naruto knew he'd be dead if the Stygian Iron touched him. He drew his sword, and leaped at her. They met in mid air.

Naruto used his free hand to make a one handed seal. "Ninja Art: Flash!"

The audience was blinded by a flash of light.

Within the light, Naruto dropped his sword and grabbed the staff by its steel pole, and tried to pull it away. They both struggled for the weapon. They landed on the ground, and continued to struggle. Naruto was slammed into a tree, and then his head was forced into the river. He kicked Yoko over him, sending her into the water.

He felt Yoko's weight vanish, and immediately swam for the surface, the staff in hand. He leaped onto the shore, and clapped his hands.

In a flash of light, the lake froze.

Naruto was gasping. "That won't hold her for too long."

He looked at the staff as it returned to its sword form. "Now how can I use you?"

Suddenly the ice cracked.

He cursed and looked at the blade again, his reflection shown in the black Stygian iron. "Ok, I have an idea."

A minute later, Yoko burst out of the ice. "UZUMAKI!"

She saw him standing at the river bank, empty handed. She leaped towards him. She formed hand seals. "Fox Style: Burning Fox Claw!" A chakra claw formed around her hands, and she swung it downwards.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he formed the chakra sphere and leaped towards her.

Their attacks met. Naruto strained to keep the attack away from him, but he was exhausted, and Yoko had used her chakra to heal her wounds, so she still was strong enough to over power him.

The claw tore into his chest, and went through him.

Hinata gasped and fainted. Ten-ten buried her face into a blushing Neji's shirt. Lee fainted, saying. "So unyouthful."

Naruto suddenly smirked. "Fooled you."

POOF!

He vanished, and she momentarily felt something brush her neck, draw blood, and she felt weakened. She looked at where she had been touched by the blade of her own sword, and saw the Stygian Iron sword in Naruto's hand, a hair from her neck.

"Yield." Naruto said.

She knew that at the rate her chakra was exhausted, even her fox speed wouldn't allow her to dodge the blade, and even if it brushed her skin slightly she would drain her so she couldn't move. She sighed, and said the words she thought she'd never say. "I yield."

The audience was stunned. Several fainted. Suddenly they cheered. Tsunade gripped Jiraiya in a bone crushing hug. "I JUST WON BIG!"

"Owy." Jiraiya said.

"I don't believe it, he actually did it." The Hunter Kage said.

Naruto sighed inn relief and dropped the blade. He collapsed. "Thank Kami."

(Up in heaven, Kami said. "Thank the author."

I said. "You don't give yourself enough credit.")

"That kid, he's the first to push me to my limit." Yoko sighed.

"DID I MISS IT!?" Gide screeched as she ran into the arena, Alessa followed her, carrying a very sore David on her shoulders.

"Yeah, Uzumaki won!" A man told her.

"HELL YEAH!" She yelled. "I SCORED BIG!"

Alessa and David sighed. "Typical Gide."

Naruto managed to get to his feet. He limped to where the medics would tend to him.

"And so the fight is over." The Hunter Kage announced, silencing the audience. "Congratulations, Naruto Uzumaki, Fox of the Hidden Leaf!"

The Audience cheered again.

Naruto soon found himself in the Kage booth. He saw the nobles that had gathered ,and felt out of place with all his wounds, and the fact that he looked like he had gone swimming in mud. He looked at the Hunter Kage and Tsunade.

The Hunter Kage said. "Naruto Uzumaki, Chuunin of the Hidden Leaf Village, you have defeated the Wolf, the Cat, and the Bear, and even the mighty Fox of our village, for this, we of the Hidden Hunter village award you with the abilities of the Fox, our highest honor."

As he said this, a strange jelly fish like creature floated out of the door behind the seats. The entire audience silenced as it floated down to the wounded Uzumaki.

"This is the Chief Life Weaver of our village, the only one capable of turning one into a fox." The Hunter Kage said. "He will be the one to bestow the abilities of the Fox upon you."

The life weaver floated infront of Naruto, who was barely able to stand. It slowly raised one tentacle. Naruto suddenly felt weird.

There was a flash, and Naruto felt pain flash through his body. He screamed, and fell. The last thing he saw was the Life Weaver forming what looked like a smile on where its face must have been. "You'll do fine, Uzumaki."

542894623578346547835634785643857

"Sir." An ANBU said to the Hunter Kage as he entered his office. "We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Valentine has informed us of our medic Nin." The ANBU said. "They were lured by a false document supposedly made by you to Ware House 13, taking part in what was called Project FEAR, chief of the medical corps Tim Marco was heading it, under the supervision of another man, who's name was not mentioned, but was repeatedly called 'the Chief' according to Marco's logs."

"And?" The Hunter Kage asked. "What is this Project FEAR?"

"Remember when we came back from the Leaf Village and told you about this homunculus known as Sin?" David asked as he limped into the room. "We believe he used his ability to morph into liquid and moved down the rivers until he found the one that went right through this village, getting through our defenses easily since he was just a puddle of water among a stream."

"Sin." The Hunter Kage said. "This is bad."

"I'll say." David said. "He has the same abilities as Naruto, but is more powerful, and has abilities even Naruto couldn't dream of."

"Then it is a good thing that Uzumaki has become a Fox." The Hunter Kage said.

"There is more to it then that." The ANBU said. "According to Marco's log, the Project Sin was heading was to create a second homunculus."

"Another?!" The Kage roared as he slammed his hands on his desk. "This is getting out of hand, one managed to kill thousands without breaking a sweat, I can only imagine what two can do!"

"This 'Fear' supposedly made our medical Nin go mad, making them kill themselves to get away from unseen terror that they seemed to have seen after being exposed to Fear, or according the log, her human name was Alma Wade." David said. "This means she has an ability even Sin doesn't have."

"Do you think he'll attempt to make more?" The Hunter Kage asked.

"Possible." David said. "According to this, Fear was created when Marco was forced to inject a piece of the Philosophers Stone into Alma, turning her into a homunculus, so he could make more that way."

"He could make a small army if he has enough stones." The Hunter Kage whispered. "Scramble the Hunter Divisions, I want every wolf, Cat, and Bear searching for Sin, bring him down at any cost."

"Too late." David said. "He's long gone, and nobody knows what he looks like beneath his mask and cloak."

"We don't need to know, we just need to find this monster." The Kage said. "Valentine, I want you to go with Uzumaki when he returns to the Leaf Village, this Sin shows up where ever he goes, report back to me when you see him."

"We're spying on our allies?" David asked.

"I will tell Tsunade about this, and we shall tell Naruto of what has happened before he leaves, I don't keep secrets from my allies." The Kage said as he sat down. "Dismissed."

346758965465467546546546754654

Gide was sitting in the waiting room, carrying a now very heavy wallet. She was planning to thank Naruto for winning her the fortune she now had. The nurse came in. "You can see him now."

"Yes!" Gide ran into Naruto's room, where the chuunin was sitting up, and reading a book. He looked up. "Oh, hi Gide-"

"THANK YOU! YOU WON ME A FORTUNE! YOU ARE A HERO!" She pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

He gasped as he felt his spine crack. "Gide! I need my spine!"

"Oh, sorry." She let him go. "Anyways, as I was saying, thanks for winning me that fortune!"

"You bet on me?" Naruto asked. "Thanks."

"Well, since the odds on you were 500 to 1 and I knew you'd win I decided 'what the heck'." She said as Naruto sweat dropped.

"One of every 500 people bet on me?" He asked, sighing. "Nice to know people have confidence in me."

"Sure is." Gide said. "And for winning me this fortune, I have a gift for you." She planted a kiss on his cheek, making the Fox turn deep red and fall back on his pillow.

'Am I gonna have grand kids?' Dea asked.

Edward sighed. 'Again with the grand kids? YOU'RE OBSESSED WITH GRAND KIDS!'

'I know.' She shrugged.

"Stay away from him!" Hinata yelled as she charged in, angry.

Gide spun around. "And you are?"

"Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata said as Edward and Dea watched them from Naruto's mind.

"Oh..." Gide smirked. "Looks like the heiress of the Hyuuga clan has a crush on little Naruto? That's so cute!"

'Good thing Naruto wasn't awake when she said that.' Edward said.

"Stay away from my man!" Hinata pointed a finger at her, and activated her byakugan.

"Your man?!" Gide growled. "He's mine!"

'Oh boy.' Ed and Dea said at the same time. 'Powerful fan girls.' (Me: The only kind that I don't have the heart to kill since they don't annoy me...and I do want to keep my legs.)

'Naruto sure brings out the scary in Hinata.' Dea said.

'And he makes Gide even scarier then she usually is.' Edward said.

"HE'S MINE!" With that, the two started to tear up the room, while not even waking the slumbering Chuunin.

Kiba stuck his head in the door, followed by Jiraiya.

"We have to stop them!" Kiba said as he was about to step in, only for Jiraiya to put a hand on his shoulder.

"No no no, not yet." He said as he watched the cat fight. (Me: Must...resist...urge...to...DECAPITATE PERVERT!)

"Your right." Kiba said as he stayed where he was. (Me: We've lost him to the perverted side. COME BACK TO THE GOOD SIDE KIBA! WE HAVE NACHOS!)

After several minutes of the two making an avalanche out of the room, they stopped, gasping for breath and looking like they went through a meat grinder.

"Hold up! Hold up!" Gide said. "Parley?"

"Deal." Hinata said.

"I curse whoever made the word Parley!" Jiraiya growled as he and Kiba backed away from the door.

Suddenly, Tsunade appeared behind them, cracking her knuckles.

Jiraiya turned, smiled nervously, and said. "Parley?"

Kiba fainted.

Back with Gide and Hinata, who had come to an agreement.

"Ok, we both share him." Gide said. "And if either of us runs off with him, the other gets to follow the first to the ends of the earth to kick her ass."

"Agreed." Hinata said before they shook on it.

Naruto chose that moment to wake up. He sat up. "What happened?"

"Hi Naruto!" Hinata said.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto said as he smiled. "Enjoy the fight?"

"Yes." Hinata said.

"Good, wouldn't want anybody dying of boredom because of me." He chuckled.

Before anything else was said, the Hunter Kage entered the room. "Excuse me, may I speak with Naruto for a minute?"

"Certainly." The two girls said at the same time before they left.

"First off Naruto, congratulations on defeating Yoko, it is an honor to even fight the fox, much less defeat her." The Kage said. "Nobody outside this village has come close to defeating her before."

"Thanks." Naruto said. "I have to get used to the enhanced hearing though, that IV sounds like a drum." He pointed at an IV bag that was slowly being refilled drop by drop.

"Yeah, the first few weeks of getting used to the new enhanced abilities are always the hardest." The Hunter Kage said. "Even here."

"So what did you want to speak to me about?" Naruto asked.

"Take a look." The Kage took out Marco's journal and tossed it onto Naruto's lap.

Naruto read the book, page by page, becoming green with each log he read. He slowly put it down. "Is this true?"

"Yes." The Hunter Kage said. "We did not believe that the great river would ever allow one to enter our village, our biggest mistake in years though."

"Yeah, Sin is certainly crafty, and patient if he kept checking dozens of rivers." Naruto said.

"Naruto, it is clear that from reading that journal you have come to the same conclusion we have." The hunter kage said.

"Yeah." Naruto said. "A second homunculus."

"Valentine explained to me your battle with Sin and his goals after we came back from the leaf village, after the invasion." The Hunter Kage said. "Naruto, I have spoken with Tsunade and she has agreed with me, but I want to ask if you approve of my plan."

"I'm all ears." Naruto said. "Just don't say it too loudly."

"I intend to send Valentine and his team back to the village with you." The Hunter Kage said. "I have sent out every Wolf, Cat, and Bear I have to kill Sin, but since he appears where ever you go I believe it may be best to have my eyes and ears out where he may appear."

Naruto said. "You're cutting things a little close there, and taking a big risk."

"What makes you say that." The Kage asked.

"Sin managed to find this village, and this village has been hidden to protect the life weavers from not only the Kurians, but other villages who want to make hunters." Naruto said. "If you go too far, Sin will likely reveal the location to every village out there, and you'll have at least half a dozen villages on your hands, three of them major ones. Don't you find it odd that he chose not to reveal your location?"

"I never thought about that." The Kage said.

"Exactly." Naruto said. "the only reason he hasn't revealed this village is because it may be useful to him."

"Why would it be useful to hide one of the most powerful villages in the country? His enemy village at that." The Kage asked.

"Because if he tells the Kurians, they'll send their entire army to wipe you out, but if he decided to use this place to create another stone, he'd have more then enough souls." Naruto said. "If he is smarter then I think then he could create two if he makes two circles in two very distant locations from eachother across the city, he could have one person perform the transmutation in one place, and another in a place where there is enough souls but not close enough to ruin the first one."

"Effectively destroying at least a quarter of the village." The Kage said. "Crafty."

"You can send David's team out somewhere else, but not in Konoha, or you'll find the Kurians after you." Naruto said as he slowly got to his feet. "In the mean time I'll work on a way to get rid of him, and Fear."

"How can you get rid of Fear?" The Kage asked. "From what I know you need the remnants of the human the homunculus had been created from to get rid of the homunculus, and you don't know anybody by the name of Wade."

"Maybe not, but I think I know one village that may be able to help me." Naruto said. "A village that has conducted more secret Black Op missions then any other village ,and has the largest intelligence department, so effective that they could tell me what I ate for lunch last Tuesday."

'Not hard to guess since all you eat is Ramen.' Dea said. 'You need more greens!'

"Kiri." Naruto said. "Kirigakure can identify anybody by the name of Wade, and point me in their direction."

"I wish you good luck." The Kage said as he got to his feet. "I'll head back to coordinate searches for other lairs Sin might be using."

"Sin probably has spies in this village by now." Naruto said. "He'd know your coming."

The Kage smirked. "We may have underestimated him, but you underestimate the secrecy that each mission is given, only I and several others would know that the mission is even to search for Sin, all his spies would know is that we're making a delivery of sake to a village."

"Sake, the perfect cover." Naruto said. "Even I'd believe that story, what kind of a man would I be if I didn't?"

The Kage left.

Gide and Hinata immediately came back in, and Naruto found himself inches from the two.

Edward sighed. 'This'll be a long day.'

'GRAND KIDS!!' Dea squealed.

439857349583485349534953895

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are on probation!" Al said as he dragged the genin back into the hospital, bound and gagged by chains, rope, and had cement blocks glued to his feet. Al used the strength training Tsunade taught him to drag the Uchiha up to the second floor, and locked him in his room. "You left the village in an attempt to attack a superior by rank, and risk breaking ties with the hunter village."

Sasuke gave a muffled yell from the mask Al put on his face to shut the brat up.

"I hate you too." Al sighed as he closed the door. He sighed as he walked away. "He'll never learn."

4567756589674896759678954

Several Wolves were scouting out a part of the forest several miles from the Hunter Village. The leader signaled his team to stop as a cloaked figure appeared on the trail up ahead. He pulled out a picture and compared it to the cloaked man. "It's him."

The seven Shinobi drew their Katanas, and leaped forward with amazing speed. The leader swung his katana down on Sin's skull helmet, only for the blade to pass through.

His blade cut into the ground. He pulled it out. "What the-?"

"Surprise." A voice said.

They turned just in time for Sin to extend the fingers of his right hand, gutting five of the ANBU, and used two fingers from his left hand on the other two. They fell.

A giggling sound was heard as fear skipped out of the woods. She looked at the dead Nin. "It worked papa!"

"Yes it did, you did very good." He patted her on the head as she hugged his arm. "The test is complete, you can start to help me with more of my work."

7356347856438756435746586

**Me: (snickers evilly and is about to press the self destruct button)**

**Fan Helmet: Not so fast Steel Scale!**

**Me: HELMET! At last we meet for the first time for the last time.**

**Helmet: Before you die there is something you must know. I am your father's cousin's nephew's brother's former room mate.**

**Me: What does that make us?**

**Helmet: Absolutely nothing-**

**Me: Bla bla bla. Let's fight! (Extends ring saber) Read and Review if you want me to win!**


	21. Chapter 21

Nine Tailed Alchemist

Nine Tailed Alchemist

**(Helmet and I keep fighting until I accidently cut the camera man down)**

**Helmet: Um...he did it! (Points at me)**

**Me: What!? (We keep fighting)**

**Helmet: Ha! (Grabs my ring off my finger) Never mess with a jewelry expert! (Throws ring away) Prepare to die.**

**Me: Oh man, I really hate that Space Balls plot.**

**Helmet: (keeps firing at me) DANCE! DANCE MONKEY BOY!**

**Me: Monkey!? (Turns into a wolf) DIE!**

**Helmet: AH! (Gets bitten in half)**

**Me: (gags and spits out her remains) EW! Fan Girl! (turns on self destruct and runs, and after a very anti-climatic scene Fan Girl 1 explodes and I fly away, buy a condo, win a lottery for 10 billion dollars, get in a bar fight, steal a car, avoid a hostile take over-) OK THEY GET THE POINT! Enough is enough! I've had it with these damn back up writers on this damn ship!**

**Minion: (crowded by back up writers) me too!**

**Me: I've had it with these damn back up writers on this damn ship!**

**Minion/Melissa/Mikey: WE GET IT!**

**Me: I've had it with these damn back up writers on this damn ship!**

**Sandy: WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT!?**

**Me: Because every time I say it, our rates go up!**

**Sandy/Minion/Melissa/Mikey/KJ/James: WILL YOU SHUT UP AND GET RID OF THEM!?**

**Me: Oh, tell me to shut up will you?! (throws them out of the ship through the air lock)**

**All except me and LM: STEEL SCALE DOESN'T OWN NARUTO, FMA, OR ANYTHING ELSE! (burn to cinders in the atmosphere)**

**Me: Oh, great, the union will have my ass mounted on a wall now! (Suddenly a wall breaks down an lawyers fro mthe Union break in)**

**Union Lawyers: SUE! SUE! SUE! SUE!**

**Me: (sighs) Their more annoying then fan girls.**

4353453454354354534534543543

Chapter 21

Naruto sighed as he stared at the gate to Konoha before him. In just a day he learned that the major difference between the Hidden Hunter Village and the Leaf Village was that the citizens of the Hunter Village weren't blind idiots. While Naruto was leaving the Hunter Village he watched as people waved at him, cheered, and asked him to come again soon. He was now pretty famous since he defeated Yoko.

After the meeting with the Hunter Kage it was agreed that Valentine and his team mates would head to Kirigakure in search of assistance in discovering Alma Wade who now was known as Fear hoping to find out who she was and her parents. The Hunter Kage still had his ANBU on the lookout for Sin but Naruto had a feeling even they wouldn't find him. Sin is too smart for that. He and his friends entered the gate and soon enough they split up. Tsunade and Shizune headed for the Hokage tower while Jiraiya left to do some 'research'.

Hinata left to train at Hyuuga training ground in the compound. She had decided to train hard and vigorously after she witnessed Naruto's fight with Yoko. She wanted to be strong and prove herself to not only her family but her friends and Naruto. Kiba and Shino would train with Hinata from time to time.

Lee had intensified his training with Gai since Naruto had proven himself to be worthy as a Fox. Ten-ten practiced with her weapons and trained with Neji. It was obvious that hey had become inspired by Naruto's fight with the Fox of the Hunter Village. Sakura sat in the hospital gazing at Sasuke sadly.

She had tried to feed him but he slapped her hand away and glared at the wall. His encounter with Itachi had shown there was still a large gap between them. What was worse was that Itachi didn't come for him but for Naruto of all people. He hadn't even paid any mind to him at all.

Not one of them noticed that the curse on the back of Sasuke's neck was pulsing.

65756765765765765765756756

Naruto was at the training ground. He needed to understand his new abilities. Enhanced hearing, sight, strength, speed, and smell. He was the only one outside of the Hunter Village to defeat the Fox and he wanted to make sure these new abilities did not go to waste.

He trained all day and strangely did not feel tired a bit. He was now heading home when he heard a voice.

"Naruto!"

He came to a halt when he heard the voice. He turned and found Sasuke approaching him.

"What is it, Sasuke?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Fight me." said the Uchiha looking him straight in the eye.

"What? You came out here for just that? Man why can't you ever lighten up?" asked Naruto.

"Don't even think of backing out! I heard that you defeated the Fox but I say otherwise. There's no way a loser like you could have defeated the Fox when you only defeated the other Hunter Nin on dumb luck!" growled Sasuke.

"That's what you think?! I never had anything handed to me in my whole damn life! I worked my ass off to gain everything! Because unlike you I don't rely on some blood line just get what I want!

Don't you dare start whine to me about that just because you lost to Valentine in the preliminary rounds!" snapped Naruto.

"The only reason you're so strong is that you had a Sannin, a member of the Seven Mist Swordsmen, and this Elric person handing their techniques to you!" said Sasuke.

"Handed to me! Did you hear any word of what I just said?! If that's what you think than no wonder you didn't last two seconds! Need I remind you I kicked your ass during the genin test, you stole the forbidden scroll and gave it to a traitor, you tried attacking me when I retrieved it, you got knocked on your ass by that Chimera in the Land of Waves, trembled in terror like a coward when we fought Orochimaru, and you expected to win against Valentine with just one blow and tried to sabotage the alliance with the Hunter Village." said Naruto.

He turned around. "I'm not going to waste my time with some wannabe avenger."

Sasuke clenched his fist as he got really angry. How dare Naruto turn his back on him?! He lunged at Naruto but Naruto sidestepped and kicked Sasuke in the back sending him flying down the path. Sasuke got back up and growled.

He launched a series of kicks which Naruto dodged or blocked. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's fist with his left hand and jabbed Sasuke's shoulder with his right hand. Sasuke found himself back on the ground. Sasuke jumped back up and tried a left jab which Naruto blocked and kneed Sasuke in the gut.

He then sent an uppercut that sent Sasuke flying. The Uchiha landed on the ground and made some hand seals. "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

He sent a massive fire ball towards Naruto who simply vanished. Sasuke was suddenly kicked in the face and sent into a tree.

CLAP!

The tree roots suddenly wrapped around him and pinned him.

"You should learn to get over yourself, Uchiha." said Naruto.

He turned and walked away leaving Sasuke pinned.

657567567576574675747576

"Sasuke Uchiha, why did you attack Naruto?" demanded Tsunade.

She had known about Sasuke attacking Naruto thanks to the crystal ball Sarutobi uses.

"Upset I took on your favorite?" sneered Sasuke.

"Watch your mouth! You are a genin and I'm a Kage! You're village's leader and superior. You are close to being insubordinate to me and I am not as patient as Sarutobi.

Naruto defeated the Fox in a fair fight with no cheating at all. And if you demand to fight the Fox or for Naruto to give you his abilities again you will be punished." said Tsunade glaring deeply.

'How can they treat me like this? I need to be stronger to avenge my clan! Whatever, I will find power and I will be greater than any ninja.' thought Sasuke.

6575675675675676575675

Kakashi sighed as he sat down.

"Naruto's too young to handle the Rasengan. What were you thinking teaching him that?" asked the Cyclops looking at the white haired man.

"Look's who talking." Jiraiya snorted. "Teaching the Uchiha Chidori was a stupid and foolish idea. Go ahead and say Sasuke reminds of yourself but you were a lot more stable. I heard you shrugged him off to train Sasuke and sometimes Sakura even after he told you about Sin."

"There was no need to since Naruto was trained to defeat him." said Kakashi.

"Oh, really? Then explain that to the 1000 people who were killed in that red flash of light that was triggered by a bunch senile old fools that were obsessed with power and hatred for Naruto. It's because of them Sin walked off without getting his hands dirty and if I remember the Sin that kicked your ass was Mizuki under some controlling jutsu with regenerative abilities. It's a good thing I decided to take Naruto as my apprentice. After all Sin is not the only threat out there." said Jiraiya.

65464564654645654654645

He grunted in pain. Looking down at his burned arms he seethed. Everything his current medic Nin tried failed. Sin burned the arms so badly they were dead.

"Damn you, Sin! You will rot in hell when I am through with you!" He shouted.

He looked to the door.

"Karin! Kabuto! Get in here!"

Karin and Kabuto entered the room as ordered.

"Yes my lord?" asked Karin.

"You both shall repair my arms." said Orochimaru.

Karin swallowed.

"My Lord, I am not a medic Nin. I am researcher and a scientist. Why can't Kabuto do it by himself?" asked Karin.

"I tried and failed." said Kabuto.

"Exactly. I recently took this body and cannot leave for three years! I refuse to stay in this condition for years. You, Karin, are my most brilliant research scientist. I shall depend on Kabuto's medical skills and your skills in science." said Orochimaru leaning forward in his bed.

Karin gulped from the rage in his eyes. "Can it be done?"

Knowing she would die if she said no she slowly nodded. "It is possible but as you know it will require experimentation."

He frowned. "How much time would you need?"

"Five months?" asked Karin timidly.

"Two months. I will give you two months to heal my arms. If you do than you will be rewarded; fail and I will make you scream endlessly." said the Snake Sannin with a grin.

"Yes my lord." said Karin.

She and Kabuto bowed and left the room. Once they were in the hall Kabuto smirked.

"You do realize that even if we do work together we can't cure him." said Kabuto.

"How can you be so calm? We'll die when we fail and if we run he'll send his ninja to kill us." said Karin.

"He said he would kill you. I on the other hand would still be needed. Besides I have to make sure the package is delivered." said Kabuto.

"What?" asked Karin.

"All four of Orochimaru's personal body guards have been sent to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha and Uzumaki Naruto." said Kabuto.

"Why? Orochimaru can't transfer his body for three more years." said Karin.

"It's better to train Sasuke and mold him into the perfect vessel for Lord Orochimaru when three years have passed. In the meantime we need to better learn the powers that Sin possess and who better to help us than Naruto?" said Kabuto.

64565465465464565464565656

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke scowling at the four older teens.

"The Sound Four. I am Kidoumaru of the east gate." said the six armed teen.

"I am Jiroubou of the south gate." said the large teen with the orange Mohawk.

"I am Sakon of the west gate." said the teen with what looked like a second head.

"And I am Tayuya of the north gate." said the red haired kunoichi.

No sooner after that the six armed man tried to punch Sasuke. The Uchiha used his hands to push himself up and from Kidoumaru's back. Sakon tried to punch him which he counted by kicking him in mid-air which sent him flying into Tayuya. Jiroubou tried to punch him but Sasuke ducked and grappled his arm.

He quickly grabbed the giant ribbon like rope on Kidoumaru's back and threw both of them towards their teammates. They made contact and Sasuke's view was blocked by a dust of smoke. When it cleared there was only a pile of four logs.

'Substitution.' thought Sasuke.

He looked up and saw the four Sound Nin on the roof looking down at him.

"Let me guess, Orochimaru sent you?" asked Sasuke.

"That's right. He offers you a chance to give you what this village cannot. The power to kill Itachi Uchiha." said Sakon.

3453453425342534534545

"Before we leave though we have one last objective." said Sakon.

"What's that?" asked Sasuke.

"Orochimaru wishes to learn more about a man called Sin. I'm sure you know of him." said Kidoumaru.

Sasuke's thoughts traveled to the cloaked man that had defeated Orochimaru.

"He has reason to believe that Naruto Uzumaki can give him the knowledge needed to kill Sin. However he's not likely willing to come with us like you are so we need to use force to bring him along." said Sakon grinning.

Sasuke closed his eyes in thought for a few seconds and opened them. He grinned.

"No. Instead of using force to make him spill his secrets we should lure him to us. One of his precious people." said Sasuke.

"Like who?" asked Tayuya scoffed.

Sasuke's grin spread.

5464564564564565465464565445

Hinata was walking through the village on her way home after Kurenai dismissed them after today's mission. While she was on her way she noticed Sasuke with several strange Nin. Her eyes widened when she found that they had Sound symbols on their head bands. Before she could react Kidoumaru spat webbing around her that tightly bound her arms and her legs.

The webbing also gagged her so she could not call for help.

"Naruto will come for her and we'll be waiting." said Sasuke.

456456456456456456456346346

Naruto had a bad feeling. The reason might be because Tsunade had a serious look on her face. Naruto glanced to see Jiraiya and Sarutobi with serious expression and beside him was Shikamaru wearing the Chuunin vest. Naruto may be a Chuunin but he chose not to wear the vest.

Tsunade looked up from her desk with sharp eyes.

"At precisely seven hundred hours this morning we received word from Sakura Haruno that last night Sasuke Uchiha left Konoha with Hinata Hyuuga."

Naruto and Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"Why would he . . .? Wait a minute. Why would Hinata leave?" asked Naruto.

"Unlike Sasuke it wasn't by choice. He left a message saying that if the Leaf Village wants Hinata back alive Naruto must surrender to the Sound four of the Sound Village." said Tsunade.

"What?!"

Tsunade nodded.

"A hostage situation. We have information on the group known as Sound four." said Tsunade pressing her intercom. "Send her in."

The door opened and Naruto turned to see Kin walk in slowly with a somewhat timid look on her face.

"After she awoke we interrogated her. After offering her a chance to become a Leaf Nin she gave us all the information she had. The Sound four is composed of four Sound Nin that are Orochimaru's personal body guards. She was told that she and her teammates were sent to kill Sasuke during the second stage of the Chuunin Exam because Orochimaru ordered them to.

She said that she and her teammates did not question him because that would have resulted in certain death. Each of the Sound Four is branded with a curse mark like the one found on Sasuke a few days ago. Any reason why they would want you, Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

"One reason, to find out everything I know about Sin. If you remember when we were fighting Orochimaru Kabuto mentioned that they wanted to me to spill my guts on Sin and his abilities. This tactic is one to force me to surrender with minimal force." said Naruto.

"Well right now Hyuuga Hiashi is furious. He found out that Sasuke attacked and kidnapped Hinata and if Hinata is injured he'll be calling for Sasuke's head." said Tsunade.

"Well then we better hurry. Let me guess, Shikamaru and I are supposed to gather a team to retrieve Sasuke and rescue Hinata." said Naruto.

"Right. Go and gather your team. Sasuke and the Sound Nin have an eight hour start ahead of you." said Tsunade.

5345345345435435345

Naruto and Shikamaru stood ready with their team composed Neji, Chouji, Kiba, Al, and Tenten.

"Time to get the ball rolling." said Shikamaru.

"Any ideas?" asked Kiba.

"Kiba and Akamaru will take point since their sense of smell should allow them to track Sasuke for miles and they know the terrain better than us. He and Akamaru makes the tag team since the point man is most open to attack." said Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru goes next. He can direct Kiba that way and pass orders back to the rest us by hand signs." said Naruto.

"Naruto's at the center since he has the best initiative and his sense of hearing lets him pick up whatever happens in a wide area. Also his speed and Shadow Clones would allow him to back up both the front and rear." said Shikamaru.

"Chouji's next. He's our striker since he has the highest striking power out of all of us." said Naruto.

"Neji and Tenten will head up the rear since Neji's Byakugan will make sure no one will blind side us and Tenten here is our sniper." said Shikamaru.

"And Al here has the same skills as I do and he was trained by Tsunade so he can heal any of our injuries or Hinata's when we find her." said Naruto.

"All right, let's go." said Shikamaru.

546456456456456546765

Three hours passed for the team as Kiba lead them through onward chasing down Sasuke and the Sound Nin. Kiba paused for a moment.

"There was a fight nearby. Those Sound Nin probably got in a fight with some Leaf nin on their way back from some mission." said Kiba.

"We should ignore it. They can take care of themselves while we need to hurry." said Naruto.

"Right." said Kiba.

"Almost there, Neji?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes, we're almost there." said Neji intensifying the range of the Byakugan.

457834908543085-405834

"We managed to defeat those two Leaf jounins but we wasted more time." said Sakon.

"How annoying. We may get killed by Lord Orochimaru." said Tayuya.

"We may still get there in time." said Jiroubou.

"I don't know . . . More insect keep coming and coming!" said Kidoumaru.

He raised his hands to reveal strings attached to his fingers. Two fingers were pulled by the strings. Meanwhile Hinata was gathering her chakra while they were distracted. Three figures were sent into the open.

"So more bugs." said Kidoumaru.

Sakon smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Let's deal with them."

Naruto stepped out into the clearing which caused them to stop.

"So you're Naruto Uzumaki, huh? Glad you could make it. We thought we would just have to kill the girl to make you come." said Sakon smirking.

He picked up Hinata's cocoon and held in front of him to taunt Naruto. The blond only glared deeply at them. Hinata activated her Byakugan and suddenly she ripped her cocoon apart from the inside with her chakra using her knowledge of the Gentle Fist. Sakon's eyes widened while Hinata took advantage of his surprise.

She spun around and glared at him.

"You are with in range of my divination."

Sakon was shocked that Hinata had tricked him.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms!" shouted Hinata as she hit his chakra points. "Two points . . . Four Points . . . Eight points . . . Sixteen points . . . Thirty two . . . Sixty Four!"

Sakon fell the ground as Hinata finished sealing off the last of the chakra points. He growled as Hinata stood over him with her jacket torn off.

"Damn you. You're dead. I'll crush you!" shouted Sakon.

His curse mark started to pulse and strange marks spread across his face.

"Hinata step back!" shouted Naruto.

He clapped his hands and thousands of stone golems sprouted from the ground and attacked. Jiroubou punched through the golems and grabbed the barrel that held Sasuke and tossed it to Kidoumaru as he jumped into the air. Sakon turned and lunged at Hinata in rage. However Kiba and Akamaru jumped in to attack.

"GATSUUGA!"

However Sakon smirked as they came closer. He vanished and appeared on the opposite end of their attack. He grabbed Kiba's arms while the silent head grabbed Akamaru. He chuckled as the twin head on his back sent a foot through his stomach and blocked Kiba's foot as he tried to kick Sakon.

The twin head punched Akamaru in the face and he was sent flying into the ground and changed back into his real form.

"M brother and I have been inseparable since we were brats. Normally he sleeps inside me but pitches in during a fight. Extending his arms, legs, or any part of his body to strike or defend." said Sakon smirking.

"Enough talking, Sakon. Let's go to level two and kill them." said his brother, Ukon.

Kiba gasped as a second head grew out of Sakon's back like a wart. A fist came out and punched him in the face. Their faces morphed into something demonic with fangs, red skin, and a giant horn growing out of their foreheads.

"Kiba!" shouted Hinata.

"You help him and then catch up." said Naruto.

"Right." said Hinata.

Naruto and the others took off after the others.

She charged forward and the twins launched a barrage of punches and kicks at her mid-section. However she was more than ready. She shifted her head right to her neck and avoided the first punch and her hands lanced out to Sakon's chest and landed six finger jabs to his chest and hit six chakra points.

Sakon grunted in pain and dropped his guard for Kiba attack.

"Gatsuuga!"

Sakon was sent flying into a tree hard. Hinata however noticed something was wrong.

"Where's the other one?" she muttered.

"Looking for me?" asked a voice.

Hinata gasped as she saw Ukon grew out of his shoulder like a wart.

"Surprised? My ability specialized in assassination." said Ukon leering at Hinata. "At level two I can break down my own body by dissolving and reforming around the cells of your vital organs. In other words we share the body."

Hinata gasped in shock. Ukon chuckled.

"Don't worry. We aren't completely assimilated; my cells can swim around freely to generate parts of myself allowing me to sever parts which aren't linked to me from the body. It's only a matter of time before you die from the inside out." said Ukon cackling.

"Oh no! You bastard!" shouted Kiba.

Sakon punched him in the face and sent him flying back. Hinata closed her eyes and suddenly she found herself lost in the past. The day Naruto saved her from the fake cloud Nin, the day he blocked the mist Nin that tried to attack her, and the day he fought Yoko and never gave up.

"Since your part of my body that must mean you feel what I feel." said Hinata.

She sent chakra into her hand and plunged it into her stomach. She clenched her teeth from the pain but smirked as Ukon started coughing up blood.

"Are you crazy?! You wouldn't dare . . ."

Ukon was caught off as Hinata pulled out a kunai and plunged it into her gut. He shrieked and Hinata smirked despite the blood falling down her chin. Ukon gasped when he saw Hinata stabbed herself in the stomach again and Ukon separated himself from her to escape the pain. Ukon raised his armored left hand to punch her but Hinata stood up.

She ducked under the punch and sent her right palm towards the left side of his chest. She sent chakra into Ukon's coils which damaged his lung.

"Damn you!" gasped Ukon.

Hinata stepped back and kept her stance. Sakon charged at her but Kiba was ready.

"Arial Dynamic Marking!"

Akamaru literally urinated on Sakon's face! Sakon screamed it burned his eyes like acid. Kiba took advantage of his distraction and formed a hand seal.

"Beast Combination transformation!"

In a puff of smoke a giant white wolf with two heads appeared in the place of Kiba and Akamaru.

"Double Headed Wolf!"

The two headed wolf roared and charged.

"Double Wolf Fang!"

The giant wolf began to spin and hit Sakon while he tried to get the urine out of his face. He was hit and sent into a tree.

"Damn it!" shouted Ukon.

He could not help Sakon because Hinata was keeping him at bay. Hinata kept on using the Gentle Fist style which forced him to back away. Hinata stopped and settled into a stance.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms!"

Ukon gasped as Hinata did the same she did to Sakon earlier. She began to seal his chakra points and Ukon was sent flying.

"Damn it!" shouted Ukon.

"Double Wolf Fang!" shouted Kiba.

He could only look as the drill like attack ravaged through his body almost to the point of tearing it apart. Sakon stood up finally able to see. He saw that Ukon was down and out and ran to merge back with him. However Hinata was right in front of him and sent a jab into his chest.

Sakon coughed up blood and collapsed. Ukon could only growl.

'I haven't felt like this since Kimimaro.' thought Ukon as he and his brother both collapsed and died.

Hinata collapsed and noticed her shirt was bloody with it dripping. Kiba ran to her and picked her up.

"We need to get you back to Konoha now." said Kiba.

He jumped back in the direction of Konoha hoping the others would have no trouble completing the mission.

345434439734894395439574385943759

As Kiba ran, a figure stood on a tall cliff. It took off it's cloak, revealing a young woman, about 15 or 16, she had tanned skin, dark green hair that was cropped short, and matching green eyes. She smirked, and spoke into a radio. "This is Thorn; the targets are approaching the village."

"Intercept them, bring me that Hyuuga." Sin's voice said from the other end.

"Yes my lord." Thorn said as she put her radio away.

She took her cloak off, and formed a hand seal. "Spread."

Suddenly, two large bat wings spread from beneath her shirt. Their wing span was about 15 feet. She leaped off the cliff and flew towards Kiba.

43957439584359345783495395379539

In the hunter village, Gale played with Blake in the back yard. She was helping him to put together a complex puzzle David brought back from a mission to Suna a few years back.

A figure stood on a nearby roof, watching them. Beneath the hood of it's cloak was a girl who looked similar to Thorn. She said into her radio. "This is Shroud, target has been sighted."

"Proceed." Sin replied.

She nodded and put the radio away.

She took off her cloak and formed a seal. "Spread."

A pair of bat wings like Thorn's spread from her back.

She leaped off the roof and took flight.

She swooped down and landed in the yard.

Gale gasped as a gust of wind nearly sent her off her feet. Blake wailed and clung to her. She looked at where the gust came from, and saw Shroud. "Who are you?"

"I am..." Shroud started before she pulled out a smoke bomb. "Shroud!"

The entire yard was covered in smoke a moment later. Gale clung to Blake, and looked around. But before she had a chance to even register the danger; Shroud had punched her in the gut. She doubled over, gasping.

When the smoke cleared, Gale looked up. She gasped.

Blake was gone.

She looked around, and saw a figure disappearing into the cloud cover. She could hear the echo of Blake wailing.

"BLAKE!" Gale screamed.

435943573465783456873456385643857

Kiba stopped as Thorn landed in front of him.

"What the-?" Kiba grunted. "Miss, please let me through!"

"Can't do that." Thorn said. "But I can if you hand over the girl in your arms."

Kiba growled. "Hell no!"

Thorn sighed. "You Inuzuka's are always so stubborn."

"Akamaru! Protect Hinata!" Kiba said as he put Hinata down on the ground.

Akamaru transformed into his beast clone form, and stood over Hinata.

Kiba drew one kunai. "Ok bat girl, let's go."

38568736843756387563845638

David was walking down a street of Kiri. He and his team were waiting for the blood samples they retrieved from the lab to be matched by the intelligence department of Kiri. Well actually he and Alessa were waiting while Gide fantasized about Naruto, or beat the crap out of a few perverts (This is why I can't kill her kind of fan girl, they provide the community killing like I do).

He stopped as he heard chuckling. He looked around, and continued on his way as he saw nothing.

He heard it again. He looked around, gripping his sword's hilt. Still nothing.

Before he even took a step, the voice of Sin boomed. "Hey Valentine! I have something to show you!"

David spun around, and found himself face to face with Sin. "SIN!" He pulled out his sword, rushed forward, leaving dirt rising into the air behind him. He swung his sword down on Sin, but the blade passed through him.

"Typical reaction." Sin sighed. "You didn't think I'd show myself, did you?"

"Where are you?" David growled.

"That is not important, but this is." As Sin said this, he opened his cloak, and a scared child sized reaper fell out of his cloak.

"Blake!"

"Papa!" Blake tried to run to his papa and latch onto his waist, but he went through him.

"What did you do!?" David yelled at Sin.

"Nothing, yet." Sin said. "But if you want him to be that way when he's sent back to you, then follow my instructions."

David slouched his shoulders, giving up. "Ok, shoot."

"Sasuke Uchiha is fleeing the leaf village to join Orochimaru; currently Naruto is one of the shinobi sent after him." Sin said. "They will have to pass through the Valley of the End to reach Sound Country; I want you to be there."

"Why?" David asked.

"I want you to wait for Naruto to arrive in the valley." Sin said as a smirk formed beneath his helmet. "Pull out your sword when he has his back turned to you, and slit his throat."

David's eyes widened. "What!?"

"You heard me Valentine." Sin said. "If Naruto doesn't leave that valley alive, your son leaves my location alive and unharmed." He smirked. "Disappoint me however and..." He raised his fingers, aiming at Blake. "Get my point?"

David nodded slowly. "I'll head there." He slowly put his sword away as the illusions vanished. He looked at the sky as it started to rain. 'Forgive me Naruto, but I can't let Blake die.'

He hoped Kami would forgive him for what he might do.

5849674869576895765489674896

Kiba was sent flying again by a punch from Thorn. He hit a tree and slid down it. He growled before he blacked out. "Stay away from...Hinata." He collapsed.

Thorn spit on him, and went over to the Hyuuga.

Akamaru snarled and tried to attack her, but she pulled out a dog whistle and blew it. Akamaru fell, writhing as he clutched his ears.

"Bad dog." Thorn said as she passed Akamaru, and grabbed Hinata. She slung her over her shoulder, and vanished.

394857673485435435345

Tsunade sat in her office. She was signing several files, before an ANBU rushed into the office. "Tsunade! Urgent message from the Hunter Village!"

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"A hostage situation." The man said. "They won't say who, only that he's real important, related to that Valentine guy."

"Valentine?" Tsunade murmured. "Has the kidnapper been identified?"

"She was a woman who seemed to have large bat wings protruding from her back, a blood line perhaps." The man said. "But they believe she was in league with Sin."

"Sin!?" Tsunade yelled. "If he's involved then it can't be good. Scramble the ANBU Black Ops!"

"It's too late." The man said. "Way too late, but the Hunter Kage has a plan, send out the Fox."

"You think she can find Sin?"

"It's the best we've got."

3857345834758353795

Yoko sat in the Hunter Kage's office.

"This is the first kidnapping we've had in years." The Kage said. "And of all the people it had to be, it was Blake. This can compromise our Hunter Network since he is Valentine's son."

"So you want me to find the kid?" Yoko asked.

"Yes." The Kage said. "The leaf Nin are scattered. Most Jounin and Chuunin are on missions to compensate for what was lost from the invasion."

"And our ANBU are searching for Sin already." Yoko grunted. "He slips by our best spies; he already killed seven members of the Wolf Division within a week."

"This is why we need you out there." The Kage said.

"The first mission I've had in years." Yoko sighed. "Where to?"

"We have received word that Uchiha Sasuke is heading for the Sound Village, Naruto Uzumaki is in pursuit." The Kage said. "Our intelligence officers believe Sin might use this chance to get rid of one of the two people with the abilities to fight him head on."

"So that's why he took Blake." She grunted. "Instead of getting his hands dirty he wants somebody to do it for him."

"You're the best in tracking and assassination; I wouldn't send you out there if I had no choice." The Kage said.

"I'll head for the Valley right now." Yoko said. "Is there any chance he'd be near it?"

"Most likely, since he has always been near a fight, even if he's not in it." The Kage said. "He could be hidden beneath the water, in the cliffs, or even pretending to be a puddle."

"So it's practically his world in that valley." She nodded. "I'm heading there now."

She got to her feet.

As she opened the door, the Kage said. "Be careful Yoko, Sin has the same abilities of Naruto, and more, he is more deadly then anything you might ever face."

"I don't intend to let some skull wearing freak get rid of me." Yoko said before she closed the door behind her.

The Kage sighed, and looked at the ceiling. 'Can you survive this one Naruto? You've survived everything life has thrown at you so far. The sealing, a village's hate, so many battles against foes as powerful as most regular shinobi, but this Sin is something from...beyond anything I can think of, then again so are you, but can you really destroy something as heartless and cruel as this monster?'

3475843578435648375678463538

Alessa sat in a restaurant, Gide sat across from her, eating dango.

"I swear, you and the Mitarashi woman are so alike." Alessa sighed.

Suddenly a messenger hawk flew through one of the open window and landed on Gide's hand. Gide used her free hand to take the message, feed it a bit of bird seed from her back pack's food pouch, and let it go.

She opened it, and her face fell. "Oh crap."

"What is it?" Alessa asked.

"Look." She handed the message to the older woman.

Alessa looked over it, and crumpled the note in her hands. "That little-!"

DING DONG!

DING DONG!

DING DONG!

That went on for twenty seconds, which Alessa used to swear up a storm that could make a sailor blush.

"Ouch, remind me to get a swear jar in here." Gide said as she stopped swearing.

"This is not good!" Alessa said. "We have to go! Now!"

She and Gide got to their feet. "Check please!"

As they left, a crow watched them. Its eyes were glowing red, it squawked once, and took flight.

As they ran down the street, Gide asked. "Do you think Sin will really give Blake back if David kills Naruto?"

"When you asked me that, did it sound stupid to you?" Alessa shot back.

"Good point." Gide said as they sped up. "We've just gotta hurry!"

"But what do we do?!" Alessa asked. "David has a head start!"

"I think I have a way." Gide smirked. "During the month between the third exams, I challenged a certain Toad Summoner to a drinking contest, and got to sign a certain contract." She bit her thumb, formed hand seals. "Summoning Jutsu!"

She slammed her hand into the ground. In a puff of smoke, a toad the size of a small house wearing a black kimono appeared.

"Hey Gide!" The toad said. "Where to?"

"Valley of the End, and step on it, we don't have much time!" Gide said as she and Alessa climbed on.

45657865865896659675964

Tsunade had gathered most of the remnants of the Konoha 12.

Ino, Lee and Shino, along with them was Haku, Trisha, and Zabuza. Sarutobi and Jiraiya stood to the side. Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai stood behind the genin.

"I have gathered you here because we have a new situation regarding Sin." Tsunade said. "Naruto has not told all of you about whom or what Sin is, however, Sin is an enemy of this village, and most villages in fact. And is ranked an S Class enemy, approximately an hour ago, we received words from the Hunter Village that one of his spies has kidnapped the child of David Valentine. Sin is blackmailing Valentine into attacking Naruto; he is now his way to intercept Naruto as we speak."

The genin started to murmur among themselves.

"How cruel and unyouthful!" Gai and Lee yelled.

"As we speak now, Naruto and his team are tracking down Sasuke, who is with Orochimaru's personal body guards." Tsunade said. "To reach Sound Country they must pass through the Valley of the End, this is where Valentine will be waiting for Naruto to arrive should Sasuke get there before he is apprehended. The hunter Kage has dispatched the Fox, and Valentine's team mates are chasing Valentine."

"Sin is far more powerful then all three Sannin combined, and has abilities that are similar to and more powerful then Naruto's." Tsunade said. "If you see him, don't fight, retreat and regroup, I won't send anybody to their deaths."

She paused. "Anybody who wants to go on this mission, step forward."

Everybody in front of her stepped forward.

She smiled. "Good, now all of you get the hell out of my office and to the Valley of the End."

They all said. "Hai!" And vanished.

64564564564564565464546

Naruto and the others were gaining on the Sound Four when one turned around and stopped in front of them. It was Jiroubou. He landed in front of them and smirked. He put his hands in a seal.

"Earth Style: Clay Prison!"

The earth surrounded the Leaf Nin in a dome shape.

"Go on ahead." said Jiroubou.

"All but catch up to us when you're done." said Kidoumaru.

He left with Tayuya to get back to the Sound Country. Jiroubou placed his hands and a blue aura started to radiate around them. Inside the dome Neji activated his Byakugan.

"It can't be!" muttered the Hyuuga.

He saw the chakra flowing out of everyone's body.

"This prison is draining our chakra!" said Neji as Naruto gritted his teeth.

Outside the dome Jiroubou laughed.

"You are all going to die with all of your chakra going into me. I'll dry you all to the bone." said Jiroubou laughing.

"Is that that so?" asked Naruto.

He smirked. "I got an idea. Al, Neji, when the dome is open you guys quickly subdue that fatso."

Al and Neji nodded as Naruto clapped his hands and placed them on the dome. There was a bright flash of blue light and Jiroubou gasped as the wall dropped in front of him. Al jumped out and punched him right in the face which sent him back. Neji quickly got into position.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms!" shouted Neji.

Jiroubou didn't have a chance to blink as Neji's arms moved so fast they were like blurs as they jabbed at his body sealing his tenketsu. Neji sent a jab to the head and applied some chakra which melted his brain. He collapsed and hit the ground face first.

"These Sound Nin seem to get a lot more arrogant with each encounter." said Naruto.

"We better hurry and catch up to the last two." said Shikamaru.

They took and jumped from branch to branch in order to catch up with the last two.

"Strange . . . They have not lain a single trap since . . . What do you think Shikamaru?" asked Neji.

"They underestimated us. They think that Tubby is the only one that will be catching up to them." said Shikamaru.

"That's going to cost them. You know what that means, Shikamaru?" asked Naruto smirking.

"We strike. They won't be expecting us but we should be careful about how we do it." said Shikamaru.

"Leave that to me." scoffed Naruto.

5645654654654654645

"The sun is setting. What's taking Jiroubou and Sakon so long to catch up?" asked Kidoumaru.

"Screw them. I'm more worried about how to explain to Lord Orochimaru about late we are." said Tayuya.

"Good point." said Kidoumaru.

43545643543534543543

Orochimaru screamed he felt his crippled arms started to burn again. No matter what his medic Nin could do they could not heal his arms. They were as black as coal. He stood in a shower of hot water as his arms started to decompose.

"Karin you better heal my arms or I'll be getting a new scientist!" howled the snake Sannin.

Kabuto stood outside the bathroom wincing at his master's screams.

'Even if Sasuke arrives Orochimaru cannot transfer himself to his body until three more years. Those four should have reported in. Should I send Kimmimaro?' thought Kabuto.

He kept his face calm in a professional manner even thought he heard Orochimaru scream curses at Sin. He walked into a dark room with medical equipment and a lone figure was there lying on a hospital bed. Tubes and monitoring equipment were hooked up to him in a vain attempt to monitor and maintain his condition. However not even Kabuto's medical skills could save him.

"I wasn't summoned to serve him again, was I Kabuto sensei?" asked the patient.

"Your concern right now should be your body. You have fulfilled your duties after all, there is no Sound Five anymore . . . Kimmimaro." said Kabuto.

"I . . . I . . . Can still . . ." he was cut off by a fit of coughs.

"We have already located your successor and he has been give the Heaven Seal, the counterpart to your Earth Seal." said Kabuto. "He has a bloodline limit like you . . . I wonder which one of you is stronger."

Kimmimaro was silent.

"How . . . Much longer . . . Do I . . ." asked Kimmimaro.

"You shouldn't speak anymore." insisted Kabuto.

"It . . . Certain that I am no longer useful to Orochimaru as a vessel which means I have lost everything to identify my purpose." said Kimmimaro.

He tore of the seals on his face as he sat up and tubes in his back were ripped off.

"The least I can do is repay Lord Orochimaru." said Kimmimaro.

645645645654654645654645756

"That fatso sure is late." said Tayuya jumping onto the next branch.

"I hope he gets here soon. This thing is heavy." complained Kidoumaru.

As he finished his sentence Jiroubou and Sakon jumped into the group.

"What took you so long?" asked Kidoumaru.

"Those brats were harder to kill than we thought." said Sakon.

"Shut up and take the barrel, stupid bastard!" snapped Tayuya.

Jiroubou nodded and took the barrel.

"Hey, Jiroubou, you're awfully obedient." said Kidoumaru.

Jiroubou had a bead of sweat coming down his head.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're not Jiroubou!" said Kidoumaru.

He tossed the barrel into the air but there was a clapping sound and in a flash of a tree branch grabbed the barrel.

"What!?" shouted Tayuya.

She and Kidoumaru were caught off guard as Shikamaru used his shadow possession technique and quickly caught them both. Jiroubou and Sakon disappeared in a blast of smoke to reveal Naruto and a shadow clone.

"You-" Shouted Tayuya.

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

"Don't screw with us!" finished Tayuya.

"Just taking back the barrel, miss potty mouth. By the way I don't pick up leftovers from that pedophile." said Naruto.

Tayuya gaped in shock and embarrassment. Kidoumaru broke free of his bindings and back flipped.

"Ninja Art: Spider Bind!"

He spat out a web to hit Shikamaru but Naruto snapped his fingers after putting on a white glove and the web caught on fire. Kidoumaru growled. That kid was taking them down one at a time!

"Tayuya, grab the barrel and get out of here!" shouted Kidoumaru.

Tayuya nodded and jumped towards the barrel but Al was standing right there in front of her.

"You won't be taking Sasuke to Orochimaru. Surrender now and you'll live." said Al.

"Ninja Art: Spider Bind!" shouted Kidoumaru.

Neji used his gentle fist and cut through the web attacks. He charged at Kidoumaru.

"Ninja Art: Spider Fangs Adhesive Hypha!" shouted Kidoumaru.

He released a diagonal column of piercing golden webs which Neji dodged by jumping and jumped on the unprepared Kidoumaru.

"Game over. Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms!" shouted Neji.

He sent multiple jabs into Kidoumaru's torso. He sent Kidoumaru into a tree trunk and right through it. Kidoumaru landed on a branch below and looked at the fallen Sound Nin.

'An armor of gold?' thought Neji as pieces of gold fell from Kidoumaru's body.

"It's not only in my mouth that I can create my web I can also pour it out my sweat glands if I put enough chakra into it." said Kidoumaru as his golden mask fell off. "It's a good thing Lord Orochimaru told me about the Gentle Fist style or I would have been a goner."

He smirked and formed kunai out of his mouth and tied them to his web.

"Let's find your weakness." said Kidoumaru.

"He's not the only you'll be fighting." said a voice.

Tenten leaped into the area with a kunai in hand.

'This will be fun.' thought Kidoumaru.

"I will admit this is a high level game. I guess I should I get serious." said Kidoumaru activating his curse seal.

Neji used his Byakugan to see the change in his opponent. 'His chakra activity is suddenly greater.'

Kidoumaru bit his thumb and summoned a gigantic spider into the tree he had been hiding in.

"I shall find your weak spots!" said Kidoumaru.

The spider started to lay an enormous egg. Kidoumaru grabbed a golden kunai and sliced open the egg. Smaller spiders poured down from the web on threads and aimed at the two genin.

"Divination Whirl!" shouted Neji.

As the spiders touched the chakra barrier they were deflected but he began to slow down. Tenten slashed at any spider that got close to her and noticed the web began to bind Neji.

"Neji!"

"There!" said Kidoumaru.

He threw a golden kunai but Tenten jumped and deflected it. Kidoumaru growled at her.

"What?" muttered Neji as a new wave of spiders flow down to attack him.

He tried to hit all spiders in his vision but he was getting tired and the spiders kept coming. Kidoumaru leapt to another tree. Neji went into a new stance as another wave spiders fell upon on him.

"Gentle Fist Style: One Hundred Twenty Points!"

His hands became blurs as he hit all the spiders in his vision.

'This time he can't dodge.' thought Kidoumaru.

He let loose a set of kunai at Neji. However Tenten pulled out a Bo staff and deflected the kunai before releasing a series of senbon that hit several spiders.

'There's too many of them! This guy is a marksman and it looks like he's almost figured out Neji's blind spot!' thought Tenten.

She jumped in mid-air and slashed at any spider that got close to her. Kidoumaru released another wave of golden kunai at Tenten. She saw the projectiles coming and tried to avoid them by jumping to the right but one went past her face and left a cut on her cheek. One came at her chest and she blocked with her Bo Staff but the impact sent her into a trunk.

'One down.' thought Kidoumaru.

Another wave of spiders flew down on Neji as he prepared to fight but a kunai managed to leave a cut on his back.

'A small cut on his back! It's small but that means he had a blind spot. The only question is where?' thought Kidoumaru.

He let loose another bombardment and this time three kunai pierced Neji's back.

'I see it!' thought Kidoumaru.

Neji's hair had fallen over his face with his headband keeping most of it up. Kidoumaru let loose the giant spider itself and it began to fall upon Neji. However Tenten jumped back in.

"I don't think so!"

She let loose a wave of kunai with paper bombs on them that penetrated the spider's thick shell the, bomb went off killing it.

'That bitch! I'll kill her first!' thought Kidoumaru.

He prepared his bow and arrow while activating level two. His skin turned red with a third eye appearing on his forehead and his hair turned grey running down his back.

"Accuracy: Eight percent. Damage: Ninety Nine Percent!"

He let loose the arrow with a web string attached that flew at such speed it matched a bullet. Neji jumped in its path and spun around. He used the Divination Whirl to block but it pierced through the barrier and went through Neji's right shoulder and hit the ground in front of Tenten with such force it blew her back.

'Ha! Both are down! I'll kill them both in one shit! He won't be able to block this time. I'll just add a little spin to the arrow.' thought Kidoumaru.

'I got to move!' thought Tenten.

She stood up panting. She pulled out a scroll and bit her thumb. 'I have to use the sword that Lady Tsunade gave to me.'

"Accuracy: One Hundred Percent. Damage: One Hundred Twenty Percent!" shouted Kidoumaru.

He let the arrow fly at both of them. A sword appeared out of Tenten's scroll but it was no ordinary sword. It was the Raijin sword! She sent chakra into the sword and jumped in front of Neji taking the hit. The impact sent her sliding across the ground but Neji grabbed the web string and sent chakra into the web.

'What?!' thought Kidoumaru.

The chakra traveled through the string and right back to Kidoumaru. The Sound Nin felt the enormous rush of chakra and it caused immense pain in his chest. Neji ran and jumped right at Kidoumaru and attacked with jabs to the face and chest. He finished with a rotating strike that sent his for crashing to the ground.

Kidoumaru's curse seal receded as winced in pain. He groaned as closed his eyes. Neji groaned as he fell to the ground as well.

"Neji!" said Tenten.

She quickly pulled him onto her back.

'I've got take him back to Konoha. I just hope the others can handle the mission for us. Good luck.' thought Tenten.

5345345345345435435345453

Chouji grabbed the barrel while Al clapped his hands and sent dozens of tree roots to attack Tayuya. She growled and jumped and forth to dodge the incoming attacking roots. However Chouji was hit in the back by a mysterious figure that grabbed the barrel and landed on a branch above them.

"You're late, Tayuya." said the person. "Explain yourself."

Tayuya's eyes went wide in fear.

"Why . . . Why are YOU here?! Kimimaro!" stammered Tayuya.

The white haired man looked down at her with displeasure in his green eyes.

"And what happened to the others? You were once part of the Sound Five and now those numbers are dwindling." said Kimimaro.

"Why are you . . ." You're body . . . Your body is no longer . . ." stammered Tayuya.

"I am no longer moving by using my body. I am moving the power of spirit." said Kimimaro.

"You're living beyond your time." said Tayuya, amazed at how long he's lasted.

Naruto stood silently with the others waiting for the next move. He could tell Kimimaro was a foe not to be underestimated.

"Tayuya, the reason I have not killed you is that you must survive to accomplish the mission." said Kimimaro.

He took the barrel and jumped away.

"We can't let him get away." said Shikamaru.

"I'm on it." said Naruto.

Tayuya tired to intercept him. However the Leaf Nin were one step ahead of her.

"Chouji!" shouted Shikamaru.

Chouji summoned monstrous strength and threw a tree at the last Sound Nin which forced her to dodge. Al jumped in and threw senbon at her which hit her in the neck and knocked her out.

"We can take this one for interrogation." said Al.

5645654645654654645654645645546

Naruto chased Kimmimaro to a field, and clapped his hands, making a thick wall around three sides.

"Ok, drop the prick!" Naruto yelled.

"Doing so would collide with my orders." Kimmimaro replied.

"You do realize exactly what your carrying is, right?" Naruto asked. "I mean it's...Sasuke!"

"Your logic is very believable, but I still have to bring him in." Kimmimaro said. "And from what I remember, Orochimaru wants you for questioning."

"Great, the pedophile wants me too?!" Naruto snapped. "I thought I told him that I don't swing his way."

Kimmimaro sighed. "Nevertheless, you will be brought to him." (Naruto: Sicko.)

"That'll happen when Sasuke turn's straight and kills Itachi." Naruto said. (Me/LM: Basically never.)

Kimmimaro made a bone sword. Naruto drew his own sword.

They leaped at eachother and swung their blades.

Naruto expected the bone sword to break, but instead it stood the slash. His eye's narrowed. "What the-?"

"Fool, this is the blood line of the Kaguya Clan, my bones are as hard as steel, your blade can't break it." Kimmimaro said.

"A bone blood line? Kick ass!" Naruto said. "But this is even better."

CLAP!

He grabbed the blade, and after a bright flash, the blade crumbled to dust.

"What the-?"

Before they could continue their fight, the casket Sasuke was sealed within glowed. In a flash of dark flame, it vanished.

Dark chakra flowed, hiding Sasuke for a moment, until he stood up. The seal was spread over his body, and his Sharingan was activated.

"Great, your awake, now get your ass back to-!" Naruto was cut off as Sasuke ran past him, and into the forest. "Oh great, where is that emo going now?"

He was about to follow him, but Kimmimaro leaped after him, another sword in hand. "You will not interfere!"

"Wrong!" A voice said before Yoko jumped out of nowhere, and blocked his blade with her Stygian Iron Blade. "Yoko!? Where'd you come from!?"

"I was sent to help you!" Yoko said.

"Ok, thanks, I'll go after the emo!" He said quickly before he vanished in a blur, leaving behind a cloud of smoke shaped like him.

"Wait! Naruto, you don't understand-!" Yoko was cut off as Kimmimaro made a second blade and tried to decapitate her. She blocked it with a kunai. "Not this time pal."

34795647856457843657843657834

Naruto chased Sasuke for another ten minutes. This was odd, as usually he'd try avoiding Sasuke at every turn since all the Uchiha does is wine, complain, turn down fan girls, gain fan girls...I can't go over the whole list.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had reached a large valley. There was two statues on the sides of a water fall, and large lake. One statue was of the Shodaime Hokage, and the other was of Madara Uchiha. He stood on the head of Madara.

Naruto stood on the head of the Shodaime.

"Sasuke! I never thought I'd say this, but you can't go to Orochimaru, you belong with Konoha!" He then held his guts in. "Kami, I never want to say that again." (Me: I'd never want to say it at all...luckily I only wrote it.)

Sasuke then proceeded into a rant about how the village would only hold him back and that he could only gain power with Orochimaru.

Naruto yawned as it ended. "So...you think that because he gave you an instant tattoo job, your first kiss, and a hic, he can give you power? Are you sure that isn't your hormones?"

"SHUT IT LOSER! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! This village will only hold me back."

"Oh please, don't give me that whine again!" Naruto said. "I mean come on! Itachi stayed in the village and he was tough. The difference between you two is that you just refuse to actually train and you prefer short cuts instead of hard work. You just expect everybody to give you what you want on a silver platter! How's it feel knowing that your just a dog of the council?"

"YOU LITTLE-!" Sasuke was stopped as Naruto's boot landed in his face.

"DON'T! CALL! ME! LITTLE!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke was sent flying. He spat out blood and drew kunai. He threw them and they were attached with an invisible and seemingly missed Naruto intentionally. They redirected themselves and the kunai and wrapped Naruto around a rock.

Sasuke did some hand seals. "Dragon Fire Jutsu!"

A stream of fire in the shape of a dragon hit Naruto. Sasuke smirked but it vanished when he heard a voice behind him.

"Was that you best shot?"

Before he could move Naruto sent out a powerful kick to Sasuke's side and sent him several feet away. Sasuke landed and his curse mark started to pulse.

"I shall use my true power against you." said Sasuke.

After the marks spread all over his body he vanished and reappeared right in front of Naruto before letting out a series of punches. Naruto dodged most of the with one or two connecting. Sasuke jumped back and chuckled.

"See this power, dobe? This is the power that Orochimaru left me." said Sasuke.

"So pathectic. That's just burrowed power and it makes you look even more pathetic." said Naruto.

"Shut up! Grand Fireball Jutsu!" shouted Sasuke.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" said Naruto.

Sasuke's fire jutsu hit Naruto's water jutsu which covered the valley in steam. Sasuke was now unable to see. Naruto had no problem taking advantage of that. Suddenly Sasuke was attacked from all sides by shadow clones. When it was over Sasuke had bruises and cuts all over him.

"Was that the best you got?" asked Sasuke as he staggered.

"There's no one here to impress." said Naruto as the steam faded. "And trust me you'll never impress me. You attack with planning a strategy, simply diving into the lion's den without a single plan. That's not a brave move it's completely stupid."

"Shut up! Chidori!" said Sasuke.

He charged at Naruto with his charged with electricity. Naruto snapped his fingers and Sasuke was sent back by an explosion with his clothes smoking and his skin burned.

"I've seen that technique so many times I could counter it in my sleep. After all an assassination jutsu should only be used on a person once. That's why it's an assassination jutsu." said Naruto.

Sasuke stood up and activated his final trump card. He was surrounded by dark purple chakra. His skin had turned dark grayish color along with black star shaped scar on the bridge of his nose. Sprouting from his back were hand like wings.

"Time to end this." said Sasuke.

He formed hand seals and formed another Chidori. He jumped into the air and began to flap his wings as he flew towards Naruto with blackish electricity in his hand.

"Habataku Chidori!" shouted Sasuke.

However just as he was near Naruto a sword came out of nowhere and cut off his wings causing him to crash. Behind him stood David Valentine with his sword out.

"Valentine?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke growled at him. "You'll pay for that."

He stood up and formed another Chidori but Naruto ran in and sent a Rasengan into his chest. He screamed in pain as the blow sent him into the wall.

"Dumb prick. Thinking that just because he came from clan it made him the king of the world." said Naruto.

"I agree." said a voice.

Naruto spun around and saw Sin dragging what looked like a plant like man. His face was half white and black with green hair and wore Venus flytrap like armor. He wore the same kind of cloak that Itachi and Kisame wore.

"Sin! Wait, that man-"said Naruto.

"Is a member of the Akatsuki? Yes. I found him using my Ultimate Eye hiding under the ground and I found it offensive to spy on the fight like that. I plan to simply interrogate him to learn about the Akatsuki. When I'm done with him he'll be able to tell me when and where his grandmother lost her virginity." said Sin.

"That doesn't explain why you're here." said Naruto.

"Oh yeah. It's simple really. Valentine?" asked Sin.

Naruto stared at David, who slowly raised his sword...towards Naruto.

"David?" Naruto slowly drew his own sword, nervous.

"I'm sorry Naruto." David said. "But I don't have a choice in this."

He leaped forward, ready to kill Naruto.

475689749865689589676984689476894649

**Me/LM: (hands and fingers are at odd angles)**

**Me: Ow...**

**LM: Can't...feel...fingers...**

**Me: Mine digits! Oh well, at least the lawyers are dead. But what will I do to replace my OCs?**

**Minion/Melissa/Mikey/KJ/Sandy/James: (appear from nowhere holding shot guns)**

**Me: Eep. (Runs away) Well, at least the Space Balls Spoof is over now! Read and Review! Ow! That nearly hit my ass!**


	22. Chapter 22

Nine Tailed Alchemist

Nine Tailed Alchemist

Me: (sitting in a chair) Ah...I finally feel relaxed.

Minion: (crashes through wall)

Me: (sighs) There goes my sanity.

Minion: (gets up) Sorry sir...oh by the way, I was sent to tell you that all home repairs now cost an extra 50 000 dollars.

Me: (thinking) Staying calm...

Minion: And judging by the size of this hole it'll take...300 000 in total.

Me: (thinking while restraining anger) Staying calm...

Minion: Oh, and I accidently busted up your ship on the way in.

Me: (tearing off the arm of my chair and thinking) STAYING CALM!!

Minion: Oh, and the lawyers are suing you for another 600 000. And I broke your flame thrower.

Me: (stares at him, and then tackles him and starts punching Minion while he's down)

Minion: Hello? Wake up!

Me: Hm? (Looks up and sees Minion still standing, looking unharmed) Hm...it was all a dream...

Minion: Oh, and I need to borrow your house, I promised Charlie Harper that he could throw a party here tonight.

Me: AGH! (Tears off Minion's arm and hits him with it repeatedly)

Minion: Sir? Hello?

Me: Hm? (Wakes up and realizes it was a dream again) Oh man.

Minion: Oh, and I ate all the Oreos.

Me: (glares at Minion, pulls out a flame thrower, and sets Minion on fire)

Minion: OH GOD IT'S NOT A DREAM THIS TIME!

4355345908850345840385405

Chapter 22

Naruto stood across from David as they stood on water in the valley. Sin was smirking as he summoned a giant bird like creature and it took off with the plant like Akatsuki member. Naruto held his sword out in defense.

'Damn it. I'm caught between a rock and a hard place. I don't know what Sin did but it's obvious Valentine's not going to let me live if it's that bad.' thought Naruto.

'We need to find a way to get to Sin without harming Valentine.' said Ed.

'Easier said than done.' retorted Naruto.

Finally lifting one leg and down David charged at Naruto and they both clashed their weapons. The impact caused an ear shattering sonic boom. Naruto gave a hard thrust at David who spun out of the way and tried to swipe at Naruto's back but Naruto knocked the attack back. He made a few hand seals and shot a Grand Fireball at David but he easily dodged the attack and quickly spun behind Naruto and slashed him down.

But in the place of Naruto was a log.

'Substitution?' thought David.

Naruto jumped in and clashed with David again. Valentine swiped at Naruto who jumped over the attack and tried to swipe Valentine, who knocked the attack back with his sword. Naruto brought his sword down on David who clashed with him again. Valentine and Naruto both rapidly slashed at each other clashing their swords.

David tried to thrust but Naruto spun out of the way and kicked him aside. David got back up and spun at Naruto with incredible speed. He then smacked Naruto in the face and sent him crashing into the water. Naruto charged Valentine again and attacked but David did a back-flip over the attack.

He spun around and clashed with Naruto again who jumped over the attack and kicked Valentine in the back. David used his hands to push back up and uppercut Naruto. He back-flipped and dodged the attack. He landed back and looked at Valentine.

'He's holding back. He doesn't want to go through with it. Looks he's stuck just as much as I am.' thought Naruto.

Sin chuckled. Naruto turned and glared at him.

"It's started to get good but now I am getting bored. Valentine, if you wish to see Blake alive you'll finish him off now and stop buying time. You're embarrassing yourself." said Sin.

David glared hatefully at the cloaked homunculus. Sin smirked from underneath his skull helmet.

"Aw, what's the matter? Mad that I tricked you again? You Hunter Nin must be really slipping. The first time in years you have been outwitted and the cost is quite heavy, no?" asked Sin. "Well if it makes you that upset I shall end the suffering now."

That was when Sin jumped and landed on the water.

"Naruto told you about my ability to morph in liquid huh? Well now I have found a way to be creative with that." said Sin.

He laughed as thousands spinning pillars of water flew out of the lake and homed on Valentine.

"Look out!" shouted Naruto.

He jumped in front of David and took the hits.

"Naruto!" shouted Valentine.

Naruto's body was floating on the surface of the lake. The water beneath him rose up like a tower and melded over his body like a cocoon. Valentine closed his eyes and his sword hung at his side.

"You got what you wanted. He's going to drown and now release Blake." said David.

"Oh? But Valentine, I promised Blake would kept alive if you killed Naruto like you were told to. You did not so our deal is off." said Sin.

"What?! You bastard!" shouted David.

He ran at Sin in fury but several pillars of water shot out and sent him flying into the cliff hard. Naruto tried to shout his name but he was cut off by the water prison he was trapped inside. He gathered chakra within himself and released it. Sin looked as Naruto shattered the water cocoon in a blast of chakra.

"Sin!" shouted Naruto.

Sin reacted by sending a pillar of water at him. Naruto swung his body out of the way lunged Sin. The homunculus jumped into the air and in a flash of light he became an eagle.

'Naruto, you wish to save Valentine's son and the Hyuuga girl, right?' said Sin telepathically.

"Hinata?!" said Naruto.

'She defeated the Sound Nin but I ordered one of my associates to capture her. She is now a hostage with Blake. You wish to save them? Then follow me.' said Sin.

Naruto growled and after the eagle as it took to the sky. He jumped from branch to branch. Meanwhile the eagle did its best impression of a smile.

'Too bad for the others. When they arrive they will find a surprise waiting for them.' thought Sin.

435345345345435345435345

Yoko was panting. She had just been through a brutal fight with Kimmimaro who had just died from what looked like a terminal disease. There were several slashed on her and her green trench coat had a few rips. She suddenly picked up something with her enhanced senses.

Naruto was running through the forest while chasing some eagle.

'Where's David? Why would he be chasing an eagle, unless . . .' thought Yoko.

She instantly took off after Naruto.

4389345749857348953748953798

THUD!

"Ow!"

Kiba looked at the low branch his head hit. He growled as he stood up.

THUD!

"OW!"

He hit another one. "WHO PUT THESE TREE BRANCHES HERE!?" He took one step, and tripped over a third.

"Kiba?" He looked up and saw Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, Ino, Lee, Shino, Trisha, Haku, and Zabuza standing over him. Some were holding in laughter, others pitied him.

"Um...OHMYGODKURENAIWEHAVEAPROBLEM!" Kiba yelled as he gripped his sensei by the shoulders.

"Calm down! What happened?!" Kurenai said.

"HINATASBEENKIDNAPPEDBYABATGIRL!"Kiba yelled "ANDIFNARUTOFINDSOUTHE'LLTEARMYPELVISOUT" (Hinata's been kidnapped by a bat girl! And if Naruto finds out he'll tear out my pelvis!)

"Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down! Who took her?" Kurenai said calmly.

"A Bat girl!" Kiba said.

"Bat Girl?" The group asked.

'Wait...bat girl...-' "SIN!" The entire group yelled.

"That...little...-!"

CRASH!

CRASH!

CRASH!

As Kurenai finished swearing, the sound of crashing rocks stopped, everybody stared at her.

"Wow." Asuma said.

"What a woman." Zabuza said.

"If I ever meet this Sin fellow..." Kurenai said calmly. "I'LL TEAR HIS-!"

The jounin covered the ears of the children as she said this, and took their hands off when she was done.

"Now that we're done swearing up a storm, let's go!" Zabuza said. "Before I end up bringing a swear jar."

39745647564578534657834

Alessa and Gide were crashing through the forest, cutting and smashing through trees and rocks that were unfortunate enough to be in their way.

"How far are we!?" Gide yelled.

"Just a few more miles!" Alessa yelled. "Now shut up and keep smashing!"

Soon enough the toad landed in the Valley of the End and Gide and Alessa jumped off. They looked around and saw no sign of anyone.

"Did we get here early?" asked Gide,

"I don't think so." said Alessa.

That was when the back-up team arrived.

"Gide! Alessa!" shouted Lee.

"Hey, guys! Looks like we missed the party. No sign of Naruto, David, or Sasuke." said Gide.

"That means that something happened. Valentine was being blackmailed into killing Naruto." said Asuma.

"Does that mean that Sasuke got to Sound Country?" asked Ino.

"Unlikely. Naruto was on his tail. He would not have allowed Sasuke to escape." said Shino.

That was when a laugh came out of nowhere.

"What is that?" asked Haku.

"It's Sin." said Zabuza.

"Correct, Zabuza." said Sin's voice.

"Show yourself, coward!" shouted Gide.

Sin laughed.

"Didn't you learn from our last encounter that you can't defeat me?"

"Where's Naruto, David and Sasuke?" demanded Alessa.

"Sasuke and David are here while Naruto is on his way to the afterlife." said Sin.

"What?!" shouted everyone.

"Valentine was holding back clearly showing that he did have the spine to sacrifice Naruto to save his son. I simply took advantage of the diversion he created and finished off Naruto. Poor Valentine. If he just slit Naruto's throat like I told him he would have seen his son alive and well but since I had to step in I'm afraid the Hunter Village is going to disappointed." said Sin.

"Bastard!" screamed Gide with chakra flaring around her. "Quit hiding and show yourself!"

"Who said I wanted to hide, Gide?"

A watery tentacle lashed out and wrapped itself around Gide and flung her into the cliff.

"He's in the water!" shouted Kakashi.

"How do we get to him?" asked Ino.

"I'll handle that." said Kakashi.

He made a few hand seals and his hand was charged with electricity. "Lightning Blade!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Kakashi." said Sin.

Two pillars of water rose from the water and inside were David and Sasuke.

"You can go ahead and use your lightning blade to electrocute the water and me but in the process you risk injuring these two." said Sin. "I know that the council values its precious Uchiha nearly above all else. How sad."

Kakashi grunted and dispelled his jutsu. Sin took advantage of that and launched a wave of watery tentacles that threw everyone in different directions. They all shouted in pain as they hit the cliff. Lee staggered.

"I see now why Tsunade insisted why we should avoid facing this man. He is certainly resourceful and cunning." he muttered.

"There's got to be a way to get to him." said Trisha.

"We can't without endangering the hostages." said Gai.

Another mass of watery tentacles shot out from the water aimed at Kurenai.

"Kurenai!" shouted Asuma.

He jumped and grabbed Kurenai before jumping out, narrowly avoiding the tentacles.

"I know a way to save them." said Haku.

Everyone looked to him for an answer.

"I have a bloodline limit. It allows me to make ice."

With that Haku touched the water and instantly the entire lake with the exception of David and Sasuke froze. The water prisons they were in dropped and they fell out. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke as David sat on his knees gasping for air.

"Brilliant move, Haku." said Trisha.

Kakashi created a shadow clone that placed Sasuke's arm over his shoulder and ran back to Konoha.

"We need to find out what happened to Naruto and Hinata. I don't think Sin was telling the truth nor do I think he's down for the count." said Shino.

"Correct, Aburame." said Sin's voice.

They all turned to see Sin emerge from the fast melting water dressed in his cloak and skull mask. "We meet again."

"It figures you would hide where could see everything." said Alessa. "You won't get away this time."

"Where's Hinata?!" yelled Kurenai.

"Safe for now. There is much to gain from the Hyuuga heiress as a hostage." said Sin chuckling.

"I don't think so!" shouted Kurenai.

She ran forward with a kunai in hand but the water had melted enough for Sin to launch more watery tentacles. He sent a watery tentacle that turned into a spiraling drill that was on course for Kurenai. Haku turned the drill into ice when it was just inches from Kurenai when she stopped.

"As long as you use water I can stop it." said Haku.

Sin chuckled.

"Then I will fight with another ability."

He dropped his cloak and his helmet fell over revealing a black skinned demonic looking human with bright red eyes. His nose was flattened with all of his teeth exposed and looked longer. Two lines of red went down his face, one for each eye.

"What is that?" asked Ino.

"Naruto told us about his abilities. If I had to guess I'd say this was the Ultimate Shield. He manipulates the carbon atoms in his body forming a shield out of his skin that is as hard as diamonds." said Alessa.

"Correct, Alessa. In this form all forms of Taijutsu and a large number of nin jutsu are useless against me." said Sin.

"Let's try that! Gatsuuga!" shouted Kiba.

He jumped into the air and began to spin as he flew at Sin. However the homunculus allowed the Inuzuka to hit him only for Kiba to be sent flying back with blood coming down his head and out of his hands.

"Everyone stay back! We can't hurt him with that shield." said Gide.

"How do we beat him?" asked Ino.

"Naruto's said the shield is as hard diamonds so if one of us knew a lightning jutsu we might be able to injure him." said Alessa.

"Leave that to me." said Kakashi.

"A slight problem, Kakashi, you would think I would stand still and let you plan out your attack?" said Sin.

"No. But we will stop you." said Trisha.

A light blue aura surrounded her and everyone saw her glowing small fangs with her eyes now a light blue color with green colored slits. She charged at Sin with great speed and sent kick into his stomach. Sin was not hurt but the force sent him skidding back. She jumped at him and gave powerful strikes.

Sin blocked every blow Trisha and ended the onslaught with a powerful kick. Zabuza formed hand seals.

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

A thick obscuring fog began to rise and Sin looked around.

"And how is hiding yourselves from me going to help you win? Unless you plan to retreat." said Sin.

"You wish." said a voice.

Sin watched as a figure ran at him. It was Gai but his skin was red with a sheer volume of chakra visible around his body. He disappeared from Sin's sight and the homunculus could feel a hundred punches slamming into his body. A kick sent him rocketing through the air.

'Fool. Not even opening all eight gates would be able to penetrate my shield, and he's only got five or six.' thought Sin.

"Reverse Lotus!" shouted Gai.

His bandages wrapped around Sin and together he drove them down into the ground with terrifying speed. Gai leaped away and fell to his knees as he looked thirty foot deep crater. However he heard laughing.

"Fool. What do you think that accomplished?" asked Sin as he stood up.

"Impossible! No one has ever survived that before . . ." gasped Gai.

"My body's structure and composition remain unaltered." said Sin.

"I see . . . That is why Alessa called that technique the Ultimate Shield." said Gai.

"Yes and now you shall die for foolishly believing that useless barrage would kill me." said Sin as he walked towards the weakened jounin.

Gai weakly chuckled. "That was not meant to kill you but to distract you."

Sin's eyes widened as he heard the sound of a thousand birds. He spun around to see Kakashi leap at him with a hand full of electricity.

"Lightning Blade!"

He thrust his hand forward and he cut through Sin's skin like butter.

'He cut through my shield . . .' thought Sin as the blade pierced his skull.

He collapsed face first to the ground. His shield receded revealing a mid aged man with dark hair. Shino turned over his body.

"This is not Sin." said Shino.

"What?!" shouted everyone except Gide and Alessa.

"When Naruto told the Hunter Nin and myself he mentioned that on Sin's body was a tattoo of the Ouroboros; the dragon that eats its own tail. There is no tattoo on this one." said Shino.

"It's like back in the invasion when he tricked us using Mizuki." said Alessa.

"Damn it!" said Gide. "He tricked us again."

"He did this to keep us from going after Naruto." said David.

"But how do you know he's still alive?" asked Haku.

"The jutsu Sin uses to make a living puppet with these fake bodies has a red stone on them that gives them regeneration abilities. However every time it regenerates the stone's power is used up until fades. That means that Sin left it here to throw us off the trail and lead Naruto into whatever trap he's planned." said David.

Gai weakly chuckled as he started to breath heavily.

"Gai sensei!" shouted Lee.

He put his sensei's arm over his shoulder.

"I understand why Tsunade warned us about retreating should we encounter this Sin. A shield that could repel the Reverse Lotus with seven of the gates opened and a regenerative ability. We are quite lucky this was not the real one." said Gai.

He looked down at his hands and saw they were all bloody. Punching the diamond hard skin left his hands scarred.

"We can only hope Naruto is more ready for this then we were." said Shino.

"And that he can save Blake and Hinata." said Gide.

David bowed his head down. He prayed that Naruto would come over. That was when Gide got an idea.

"Wait a minute!" she shouted. "Naruto said there might be another to track him. If we have some sort of way to track his scent we might be able to catch up with Naruto and hopefully Hinata and Blake will be close by."

"I got it." said Kakashi slicing his finger with a kunai and formed hand seals. "Summoning Jutsu!"

A puff of smoke followed and revealed a pug dog with the Leaf headband.

"Yo." said the dog.

"Pakkun will be able to lead us to them." said Kakashi.

4354356565656565465465464

Naruto ran as fast as he could to keep with the fast flying eagle as he jumped out of the forest.

'Damn it! How long does he intend to keep flying?' thought Naruto.

Sin meanwhile received the memories of the puppet he left back at the Valley of the End.

'Impressive. That Chidori cut through the Ultimate Shield. Something like that has never happened before with me or Greed.' thought Sin.

Naruto saw that they arrived at a castle that looked like it was fit for a daimyo. He landed in the courtyard and watched as the eagle in a flash of light morphed into his cloaked enemy.

"No more distractions or traps now, Naruto. If you wish to kill me than come at me with everything you got." said Sin.

"Gladly." said Naruto.

He pulled out his sword and charged forward. Sin raised his arms and they turned into whip like streams of liquid with icy spines coming down the sides. Naruto held out his sword and the sword blocked the whips as they attempted to the shred the blade while sounding like a chainsaw. Naruto jumped back again as Sin sent his whips at him again.

'What speed?!' thought Naruto.

Naruto quickly made a hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Three Narutos split up and started to attack Sin from three different sides. Sin whipped his liquid arms out and took out two Narutos while the third ducked under the arm.

"You'll have to try something new." said Sin.

He whipped his arms back trying to stab Naruto from behind.

POOF!

Sin's eyes widened when the third Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke when his arms hit him. Suddenly a fourth Naruto jumped and plunged his sword into Sin's back. Sin turned and saw Naruto behind him grinning.

"I knew it would be hard so I created a Shadow Clone that entered the courtyard of the castle while the real me hid and watched the fight." said Naruto.

"I see. You tricked me into thinking that Shadow Clone was the real you while you hid to strike at the right time." said Sin.

Sin retracted his whips they turned back into human arms and then tried to punch Naruto. The blond Chuunin jumped back and avoided the punch.

"Since you are so creative I shall use creativity as well." said Sin.

He turned his arms back into liquid and then spun around, sending icy spikes out in every direction. Naruto clapped his hands and a stone wall came up which blocked the icy spikes. He jumped back as Sin's fingers extended and sliced through the wall. He heard the clap of a hand and jumped when a hand of dirt shot out to try and grab him.

Sin threw a wave of shuriken at Naruto. The blond blocked with his sword and ran at Sin while he drew his black katana and the two parried for a few seconds. They broke off and jumped into the air and continued to slash at each other. Naruto jumped back and made a hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Four Narutos landed back on the ground and they attacked Sin head on. Sin swept past the first two clones and stabbed both of them in the back on his way through.

"Wind Style: Vortex Thrust!"

Sin barely had enough time to block Naruto's attack; the clones were used as a distraction. Sin pushed Naruto aside with a swipe of his sword. He extended his fingers to slice of Naruto's head but Naruto dodged with his enhance abilities.

'He seems to have gotten stronger in a short amount of time. How?' thought Sin.

"Wind Style: Razor Whirlwind!" shouted Naruto.

The attack sliced through Sin's cloak and skull mask and Naruto jumped back to take a look at his foe. A crack sound was heard and Naruto saw that it was around the left eye. A few pieces fell off until the eye was finally exposed. The crackling traveled as other pieces of the mask fell over.

Soon enough the rest of the mask fell off revealing the black hair underneath and then the other eye. The piece of the mask that covered the nose fell off to reveal a true nose underneath.

As the final piece of the mask fell off, Naruto, Ed, and Dea gasped in shock, awe, and horror saw what Sin truly looked like. They saw that Sin looked exactly like Edward Elric!

'What . . .' said Naruto.

'The . . .' said Dea.

'Hell?!' shouted Ed.

Sin chuckled.

"I take it from your reaction I believe it is safe to explain the reason." said Sin.

He looked exactly like Ed except his skin was ghostly white, his hair was black and was loose with some locks hanging over his shoulders; his eyes were red and intricate red markings covered his body. They covered his entire shoulders, arms, hands and covered part of his neck. He wore a black tank top while under it he wore a tight black sleeveless shirt with a turtle neck collar but no sleeves. He wore a pair of black shorts and he wore a pair of fingerless gloves with one going up to his upper arm and the other was only covering the under arm.

He had a very familiar tattoo on his left shoulder. It was mix of the flamel array and the Ouroboros tattoo. On his feet he wore a pair of what looked like socks missing the heel and front section made of a black material. He looked the same age as Ed and Al.

"You . . . Why the hell do you look like that?" asked Naruto.

"I guess that the gate never bothered to tell Ed what happened to his body." said Sin smirking. "The day I was born the souls of the entire Thule Society were welded together but Edward was captured in the bright light as well. Since I was not created from a human transmutation I needed a body so I decided to borrow one. However I could not take his soul so I left his mind and soul at the gate."

'He stole my body!' shouted Ed gritting his teeth.

"I like the way he looked and his ability to perform alchemy without a transmutation circle." said Sin. "That was why he was sealed into you the day you were born."

Naruto gritted his teeth. Sin held out his hand and in it was a red stone. The Philosopher's Stone.

"It's beautiful isn't it? It's even better knowing it was made from the souls of humans." said Sin.

"Bastard!" shouted Naruto.

He leapt at Sin and brought his sword down. Sin blocked the first few strikes and then swung his blade with such force it shattered Naruto's sword. Naruto jumped back and got ready to attack again.

'Naruto, calm down. You need to be focused if you want to take this guy.' said Dea.

Naruto nodded and took a deep breath. Sin's eyes narrowed but did not loose his smirk. He held out his sword but then his eyes traveled to something on his right. He blocked a black and green blur as it flew at him. Yoko was holding her Stygian Iron sword in front of her as it pushed against Sin's sword.

"So that's what you look like under the skull and cloak? Finally we see the monster within." said Yoko.

"So they sent you out? Yoko, Fox of the Hidden Hunter Village." said Sin. "The Hunter Kage must be desperate. I suppose I should feel flattered."

"The only you'll feel is my blade sapping your life as I gut you like a fish." said Yoko.

She jumped back and swung again but Sin blocked every strike she sent.

Sin cackled as he swung his foot up, kicking her in the chin and sending her stumbling away. He turned as Naruto lunged at him. They both swung once, their blades meeting in a clash of sparks. Naruto kicked out, and their blades separated.

Sin leaped back, and Naruto followed him. They exchanged blows as they soared through the air, and landed in a tree. They both leaped at each other. Sin formed two tentacles of water from his arms, and swung them at Naruto from two different directions.

He cursed. He only had one blade strong enough to block it.

"Naruto! Catch!" Yoko yelled as she managed to get to her feet, and threw her sword into the air.

Naruto grabbed the Stygian Iron sword by the hilt, and swung both blades.

Sin grunted as the Stygian Iron momentarily sucked part of his life from him. He pulled back and landed in the middle of the court yard.

Naruto landed, wielding both blades.

"Impressive, that Stygian Iron really can be a pain in the ass for me." Sin smirked as he clapped his hands.

In a flash of red light, his sword turned into a large scythe with a black blade. He spun it in his hands. "This is my favorite weapon to use, come and get it."

Naruto growled, and focused his chakra into Yoko's sword.

In a flash, it turned into its staff form. He sheathed his sword and wielded the staff with both hands. He said. "Now we're even."

They charged forward. Naruto swung the staff around, bringing the rear blade across the ground and up towards Sin, who countered with the pole of his scythe, and leaped over Naruto. Naruto spun around, swinging a kick at Sin, who once again blocked with his scythe and swung downwards on him. Naruto blocked with the pole of his staff and angled it to send the blade sliding down the pole and into the ground.

They exchanged several blows. Sin didn't break a sweat, while Naruto was becoming exhausted.

"You mortals, I wonder how you even get out of bed in the morning." Sin sighed as he twirled his scythe in his hands, while Naruto gasped for breath.

"Oh shut it." Naruto said as he raised his staff.

"I'm bored with this." Sin said, he snapped his fingers. "Fear, have our friend entertain our guest."

"Yes papa!" A teenage girl said as she appeared.

Fear was now clad in black and red ninja armor, and had no weapons, not like she needed any.

She snapped her fingers.

Suddenly, from a door next to her, a figure stumbled through.

Naruto gasped as it faced him. "Hinata!?"

Hinata looked like she had been completely healed from her fight with Sakon and Ukon she faced him and got into a jyuuken stance.

Naruto took a step back. "Hinata, what are you doing?!"

"Human nature of course." Sin said. "Their often weak minded and over come by emotions. If you do nothing, she will kill you, but if you fight back you may kill her by accident." He chuckled. "I'll watch and root for you...not!" He vanished.

Hinata leapt at him. He desperately stepped out of the way and rolled away from Hinata's grasp. She paused for a moment and turned her head to see Naruto getting to his feet. She dashed at him with her right hand extended.

He side stepped out of Hinata's path and twirled around just as Hinata activated her Byakugan. She thrusted her right palm at him Naruto quickly moved out of the way and slipped behind Hinata. She twirled around and thrust her left palm forward. Naruto dodged it so Hinata dropped down and attempted a leg sweep.

Naruto jumped back to keep himself standing. Inside her mind Hinata was in shock and panic at what she was doing.

'What am I doing? Why can't I control my body? My body won't respond to me! Naruto run away!' thought Hinata.

Naruto continued to parry Hinata's movements. That was when she launched her knee and it landed in Naruto's gut sending him flying back. He managed to roll out of the way as Hinata leapt at him again. He blocked another strike from Hinata and got to his feet.

Naruto noticed tears emanating from Hinata's eyes and rolling down her face as she continuously rained blows down on him which he dodged.

'Naruto please run away! I don't want to kill you! Please Naruto! Stop me!' Hinata's consciousness cried.

'What the heck's gotten in Hinata? Why is she doing this?' thought Naruto.

'That Fear is controlling her.' said Ed.

'That's obvious.' said Dea.

'I've got to stop her but not kill her.' thought Naruto.

That was when he raised Yoko's staff. He blocked another strike from Hinata with the staff but she pivoted on a leg and delivered a roundhouse kick to Naruto's cheek. The blond went down hard, coughing up blood but he wasn't knocked out.

He rolled over just in time to see Hinata to send a palm thrust to his chest. He blocked with the staff and noticed Hinata was weakening. It must be the Stygian Iron.

'I need to be careful or I might kill her.' thought Naruto.

Yoko got to her feet and watched as Naruto and Hinata continued to fight. She turned to Fear who was watching from the other side of the courtyard. She quickly ran past the fight and stopped a few feet from Fear.

"You're the reason Hinata is like that, huh?" asked Yoko.

Fear turned and looked at her. Her hair was covering her face but Yoko could see the smirk.

"It was what Papa wanted." said Fear.

"Enough is enough. Release Hinata from your control or I will force you." said Yoko.

She felt Fear's calm aura. It was annoyed at the disturbance. Yoko grunted and formed hand seals.

"Fox Style: Fox Hell Fire!"

She released a stream of blue fire that flew at Fear. However without making a sound Fear disappeared. She did not make a sound or made any movement. Yoko gasped.

"You're attack and you're abilities are useless." said a voice.

Yoko spun around to see Fear standing a few feet behind her. Her look was now completely emotionless while her eyes showed a thirst for carnage and sadism.

"My turn."

Suddenly Yoko was punched in the face by an invisible fist while another sent her another few feet backyards. She ended up on the ground and got to her knees. She sent a glare at the young homunculus. In a few seconds she had been grabbed by the neck and pushed to the wall.

Two invisible hands gripped her neck and they left imprints of their fingers mark on Yoko's neck like a scar.

"Don't worry. I won't kill you but for troubling papa I will make you suffer." scorned Fear.

Fear sent her flying into a tree. Yoko gasped when Fear threw her in the air. The branches hit her everywhere. From her head to her knees.

She gritted her teeth.

'Damn . . .'

"Care to try again?" Fear asked.

Yoko slowly got to her feet. She formed hand seals. "Fox Style: Burning Fox Tackle!" She was surrounded by fox shaped chakra armor that was radiating chakra. As she charged forward, it burst into flames. She leaped at Fear, who stared with a blank expression.

She hit her, and they vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Nearby, Naruto and Hinata were still fighting. Hinata sent jabs at Naruto, who spun, ducked, and dodged. Naruto tried to figure out how to release Hinata from Fear's control.

He dodged jyuuken jabs, kicks, punches. "Hinata! Wake up! I know you can hear me, you have to fight Fear's control!"

'I know that Naruto, I know.' Hinata thought as she kept attacking. 'Please, just run! Or at least fight back!'

'Naruto, if you don't fight back she'll kill you!' Edward said. 'Defend yourself!'

'I can't!' Naruto yelled.

'Naruto! You can't die; you're the only one who can defeat Sin!' Dea yelled.

'I know.' Naruto replied.

Edward and Dea kept shouting at him to do something, fight, run, anything.

'I know...' Naruto though with each word. 'I know...I know...I know! I know! I KNOW! STOP IT!!'

His eyes opened, they were no longer gold and blue, they were now just plain gold. He charged forward with inhuman speed.

SPLAT!

Blood flew as Hinata's hand landed on his shoulder. He had pulled her into a tight grip, pinning one arm to her side, and the other was stuck against where her hand had hit, pinned between him and her. He grunted. "You really have improved."

Hinata was blushing inwardly.

Naruto kept a tight grip on her. "Hinata, if there's one thing I've learned about you..."

Suddenly, she slumped...she had fainted, having one of her 'Naruto Episodes'.

He chuckled. "It's that even when your mind controlled you just can't get enough of me."

Dea had hearts in her eyes. 'I'm gonna have grand kids.'

Ed sighed. 'I swear, I never want to hear that word again.'

'GRAND KIDS!' Dea was bouncing around the mind.

Ed groaned. 'Why me?'

Naruto slowly let Hinata go, putting her on the ground. His eyes turned back to their blue and gold combination. He sighed. "At least Fear can't control you."

"Hey Naruto! I hate to interrupt your dramatic romantic scene, BUT I NEED HELP!" Yoko yelled as she dodged continuous punches from Fear, who was laughing as she swung punch after punch.

Naruto got to his feet. "Be right there!"

He ran forward.

CLAP!

Fear stopped as a flash of light engulfed the court yard. Naruto was still running forward, and his hands were pulling a hilt from the ground. Sin had made a pumping system beneath the floor of the ground floor and courtyard to help with one of his earlier red water experiments, now Naruto was using them to make a large steel sword. He pulled it out at its full 5.6 length and leaped into the air. "You're going down Fear!"

Fear giggled. "You look like fun, too bad Papa wants you dead!" She raised one hand as the blade neared her.

Naruto's world slowed down. Fear and Yoko vanished, Hinata vanished. He landed and stumbled. He looked around at the now distorting and shimmering world. "What the-?"

"Welcome to my world." Fear's voice echoed. "In here, I make what I want, and anything that happens to you in here happens to you in the real world! Better watch your step Mister Uzumaki!"

"I'm a kid's mind?" Naruto looked around. "Looks bigger then I thought it would be."

Suddenly the shadows started to shift and move. Creatures appeared from them. Each looked deformed in its own way, some looked like humans that were cut open, emptied of their organs, which were put back in incorrectly, and sewn shut. Some looked like human body parts sewn together at weird angles, bone fragments that were glued together to make disfigured bones.

Naruto kept his guts in. "This is a kid's mind...? I blame her parents."

Suddenly the horde surged forth at once. Naruto swung his sword around, tearing through many, and crushed some with the flat edge of his blade. He leaped back as they started to surround him. He formed seals. "Might as well try a few fox jutsu, I'm not the fox for nothing." He formed a few more seals. "Fox Style: Burning Fox Torrent!"

He leaped forward, leaped into the air, started spinning, and was consumed in flames. He soon formed into what looked like a dragon made of fire; it tore through the horde of creatures. He flew high into the air as the flames dissipated, flipped in mid air, and flew down, a glove on his hand.

SNAP!

Fire rained down on the monsters. They roared and groaned. Naruto landed among the ashes of many, and clapped his hands.

Dozens of spike tipped tentacles extended from the ground and stabbed many more of the creatures. Soon only a few were left. Naruto had tossed his large sword into the air earlier; he grabbed it as it landed. He cut through the remaining creatures.

"Wow, you really are a great play mate!" Fear's voice said. "I wanna play more!"

Suddenly another wave of creatures charged forward. Naruto cursed. "Oh son of a-"

3456347856437856347856

Out in the real world, Yoko was shaking Naruto by his shoulders. "NARUTO! WAKE UP!" She smacked him. "WAKE! UP! YOU! IDIOT!" Naruto just stared off into space.

Suddenly a tentacle of water wrapped around her neck. She gagged and grasped at it. Sin pulled her away from Naruto. "Good job Fear, just keep him in there and try to kill him."

"Ok Papa!" Fear said.

"As for you and the Hyuuga." Sin said. "Time to take out the trash."

He raised his free hand, and started to extend one finger. It was aimed at Yoko's head. "This is what happens to all who get in my way." He chuckled. "Fare well, Miss Yoko."

"HUNTER STYLE: TRINITY BLADE!" Sin looked up as a blade of chakra came down and cut off both of his arms.

He grunted as he leaped back, his arms growing back. "Valentine!"

David landed between Sin and Yoko, his sword in hand. "Where's Blake!?"

"David! He has Naruto trapped! You have to wake him up!" Yoko said.

David glanced at Naruto, who was still standing as still as a statue. As he looked, the rest of the genin and jounin landed in the court yard.

"My mistake." Sin said calmly. "I did not believe you would catch up so soon."

"Where is Blake!?" David yelled.

"So, you're more interested in your son then the only one capable of beating me? Foolish, but understandable." Sin smirked. "Blake is inside, right behind those doors behind me." He pointed at a set of doors over his shoulder, which opened up, revealing a tied up Reaper infant. "If you go after him, you can leave with him, but by the time you reach him..." He aimed a finger at Naruto. "Uzumaki will have bitten the dust by the time you grab him."

A barrier appeared between David and the others, cutting them off.

"Make a choice Valentine." Sin said as he put one arm around Naruto, keeping the other at Naruto's neck, ready to cut his head off. "Tick tock."

David looked between Blake and Naruto. "Damn it..."

Suddenly, Sin found himself flying through the air, compliments of Yoko. Yoko stood next to Naruto, in a stance. "David! Get Blake, I'll defend Naruto!"

David ran forward, and vanished in a blur. He appeared next to the bound and gagged reaper infant. He picked Blake up and vanished just as Yoko was sent flying by Sin's fist.

"Say bye bye Uzumaki!" Sin swung his claws downwards.

43905743857935783495

Edward and Dea panicked. "We have to wake him up!"

Edward focused, and soon vanished from Naruto's mind.

He reappeared in Fear's mind as Naruto finished off a fourth wave of creatures.

"Ed!?" Naruto asked as he cut another creature in half.

"Naruto! You have to wake up! Sin is going to kill you!" Edward yelled as he clapped his hands and formed an auto mail blade, he cut through three creatures.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING!?" Naruto yelled.

Fear appeared with a black look on her face.

"I do not like it when people interrupt me when I'm playing." she said with a hint of annoyance on her face.

With that said pieces of the army of creatures' flash came flying at Ed at bullet speed forcing him to duck and roll out of the way. He prepared to make a move of his own but Fear was already on him swinging well aimed punches and kicks at him. Each attempt to hit him came closer with each swing and it was getting more difficult to dodge. Fear connected a punch to his stomach sending him black and causing him to lose his breath for a second.

He rose back to his feet coughing while Fear looked at him with a blank look. Naruto watched and got an idea on his face.

'Ed, charge at her head on!' said Naruto in his mind.

'Are you crazy?! We can't touch her!' said Ed.

'I got an idea. If she uses the power of her mind to do this maybe we can too! Listen . . .' Naruto explained his plan and Ed nodded.

Ed charged at her and she prepared. However what she did not expect was a swirling vortex of chakra appearing his hand.

"Rasengan!" shouted Ed.

Fear's eyes widened as he sent the Rasengan into her chest.

65464564564564564565

Naruto's eyes opened and he found himself in the real world with impeding death above him. He ducked under Sin's claws which made his eyes go wide in surprise.

"Rasengan!" shouted Naruto.

He sent the swirling vortex in Sin's stomach and sent him flying back and hit the wall.

"That was close." muttered Naruto falling to his knees.

"All right, Naruto!" shouted Gide.

"That was close." said Shino.

"Looks like something woke him up." said Asuma.

Naruto panted as he stood up. Sin snickered as he stood up.

"It'll take more than that to make me kneel." said Sin standing up straightly.

David threw a barrage of kunai that hit several spots in him and his left eye. Sin bent over with his hair falling over his face.

"Ha . . . Ha . . . Ha . . ." Sin silently laughed.

The streaming flow of blood ceased was replaced by smooth pale skin and Sin stood straight showing that his left eye had regenerated as well. Not a single scar was left.

"How merciless. You're reputation proceeds you, Valentine." said Sin.

"His wounds! They've healed so fast!" said Ino.

"It's his regeneration ability kicking in. So fast . . ." said Shino.

"My, Naruto has kept you all so well informed. I'll show something not even knows." said Sin.

He raised his hands and the fingers extended into sharp lances. He carved open his chest cavity where the human heart should be. There was no heart but a red stone.

"Can you all see it?" asked Sin. "It's a Philosopher's Stone."

Naruto's eyes along with anyone who knew about the stone widened.

"The legendary item itself. The amplifier of alchemical powers . . ." said Sin smirking. His wound closed and he held his lances out. "The first human to be born with this stone as his nucleus . . . That's me."

"You freak!" growled Zabuza.

"How rude. Human or Homunculi it doesn't really matter now doesn't it? Our appearances are no different than yours, we have five senses, emotions, and as Fear demonstrated we are capable of showing affection to our parents." said Sin shrugging. "We are human."

Naruto chuckled. "You just revealed your top secret. That must mean you have no intention of keeping us alive."

Sin only smirked. Yoko picked up her sword and it transformed into its staff form.

"Blake go hide now!" said David.

"Okay papa!" said Blake taking off.

Sin extended his fingers and they sliced through the walls. Suddenly red fumes began to leak from the wall. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Nobody breathe in that stuff! Those are fumes from the Red Water!" shouted Naruto.

"Yes. This place has an underground system of pipes used for the Red Water so I could conduct a few experiments. Now they are no longer needed." said Sin.

He jumped into the air and a giant ferocious bird flew out and Sin landed on it. He slipped on a glove with a transmutation circle on it.

"Naruto, you recall that flame alchemy is triggered by such air components with hydrogen as the spark. I think you would agree that with Red Water it is slightly more inflammable." said Sin.

Naruto's eyes widened. The barrier dropped as Fear disappeared from the courtyard.

"Get out now!" shouted Naruto.

Sin snapped his fingers.

BOOM!

The castle courtyard along with the castle itself was enveloped in a massive explosion of flames. The sound of the explosion set of a small earthquake. Sin smirked and landed on the ground.

"Typical. They were so easy to kill." said Sin smirking.

"Hunter Style: Sky Lance!" shouted a female voice.

Sin's eyes widened when four lances created from the air itself flew out of the flames and impaled him. Blood splattered the ground in front of him. He looked up with a surprised look.

"What . . .?" he grunted.

He looked up to see a dome made of sand that dropped to reveal Gaara of the Desert with everyone behind him.

'Gaara? The container of Shukaku?' thought Sin.

"Looks like I made it just in time. I was called here for backup and to repay a debt." said Gaara.

"And we wanted in on the fun." said a voice.

Sin spun around to see Temari wave her giant fan at him.

"Wind Style: Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

A blast of wind hit him and Sin's body was covered in gashes. He grunted again. He jumped into the air to avoid another attack.

"And the big finisher. Wind Style: Rasengan Thrust!" shouted a voice.

Sin gritted his teeth and turned to see a blast of wind with a Rasengan in its center hit him in the chest. He did not scream in pain but he groaned when the attack split his head in half. However his remains were surrounded by glowing objects. His body began to slowly piece itself back together.

His head came back together and he smirked. Soon enough his entire body was reconstructed. The objects were small red stones that receded into the stomach region of his body.

"It'll take more than that to kill me. Remember I was created with crystals from the seven and born with a Philosopher's stone as my nucleus. It's a long way before I die." said Sin.

His body slowly turned into a black mist and faded into the night.

"Naruto, I underestimated you and your allies this time but next time the battle will end in my favor." echoed Sin's voice.

When the black mist faded Naruto sighed.

"Well that was my good for the day." he said as he fainted.

48956758967589756754896

Naruto later woke up, and saw two figures leaning over him.

He was in a hospital room.

"NARUTO!" The two figures instantly glomped him.

Dea was once again bouncing around the brain. Edward sighed. 'Fan girls.'

Naruto said. "Guys! Can't breathe!"

They let him go. He got a clear view. They were Hinata and Gide.

"Were you two standing there the whole time?" Naruto asked.

"Hell yeah." Gide said.

"I'm..." He searched for a word. "Flattered?"

"He woke up!" Gide called to the door ,which opened letting in Team Gai, the other two teams of the Rookie 9, David and Alessa, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Al, Shizune, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai.

"How long was I out?" Naruto asked.

"Two days." Tsunade said. "You were out like a rock."

"What happened?"

"You fainted." Tsunade said. "Right after you unleashed an attack that shredded Sin's body."

"That won't be enough." Naruto sighed. "If he has a Philosopher's Stone as his nucleus he'll be even harder to kill."

"How'd he get it in the first place?" Shino asked.

"He was born with it." Naruto said. "Only way."

"Any idea of how to get rid of him this time?" Kiba asked.

"Only the remnants of his body can help us, but he has the body itself, there are no remnants." Naruto sighed. "I'll have to do it the old fashioned way, kill him again and again until that stone is nothing but an empty space." He got to his feet. "After that, he's fair game for anybody."

"But how could he be born with a stone in him?" Shino asked.

"The Thule Society." Naruto said. "The souls of those who made him were welded together; they must have made a stone within him at birth."

"So he has a stone in his stomach, one from the people he sacrificed, and he's probably making another." David said.

"Where's the best place?" Naruto asked.

"I think I might know." Tsunade said. "It concerns a mission I was going to give you when the employers arrived, a guy from Snow Country; he's a director for a very famous actress named Yuki Fugikaze."

"Fugikaze!?" Several Genin and Jiraiya said.

"I love her movies." Jiraiya said.

"What's so important about this mission?" Naruto asked.

"It's a mission to Snow Country." Tsunade said.

"Where there's a civil war." Kakashi said.

"Perfect for a stone." Asuma muttered.

"That cuts it." Naruto said. "Baa-chan, I volunteer for this mission, I have to make sure Sin doesn't use that civil war to make a Philosopher's Stone."

"Very well." Tsunade said. "Who'll go with you?"

"Hm...Hinata, and Lee, and Kiba." Naruto said.

"Very well." Tsunade said. "You have a month until the man arrives to pick you up for the trip, get ready and train, no room for the inexperienced in Snow Country."

2894237894738947892338

Sin chuckled as he lightly tossed a philosopher's stone into the air and caught it. "Well, that's the third home I've had to leave, but at least they didn't find this one." He was in a cave with seven tombs in it. "I think your all ready now."

He went to an altar in the center of the circle the tombs were arranged in. "You won't be a seven sins, but you will do your job. Now rise, Seven Fallen!" He shoved the stone into the altar.

The cave was consumed by a red light.

Sin waited a full minute for it to clear. The tombs were radiating red energy now. Slowly they started to open. A figure crawled out of one. It stood at it's full height, and looked at Sin.

"Happy 1st birthday!" Sin chuckled as Fear appeared next to him.

"Who...am I?" The figure asked.

Sin raised the glowing stone so it illuminated the cave, revealing the figure.

He was a man, in his early twenties. He had short black hair and green eyes, his skin was pale, he wore black boots, black pants, a black long sleeve shirt, and a black trench coat with a hood.

"Let's see...how about..." Sin examined the man. "I need to know your abilities first..." He snapped his fingers. "Fear."

"I'm on it dad!" Fear said, giggling as she forced the man into an illusion.

The man looked around. "What the...?" Suddenly four creatures leaped from the shadows. He yelped. "Help!"

"You have to unlock your ability, or they will kill you." Sin's voice echoed as the man backed away from the creatures.

"Are you insane!?" The man yelled.

"Yes, now find your stupid ability." Sin said in an annoyed tone before he went silent.

The man started to sweat as the creatures surrounded him. One leaped at him.

The man screamed.

SPLAT!

Suddenly the creature fell, cut in half; the two halves were cauterized, like they had been burnt. Suddenly the air seemed to shimmer, the man looked around as flames appeared from nowhere, engulfing the creatures, which were melted instantly.

"Good job...Fury." Sin said. "The Fury of fire, just what I need."

The illusion vanished, the fires remained. The man fell, stunned. "W-w-what was that?"

"Your ability, your power." Sin said as he appeared from the shadows with Fear. "And as for whom we are, I am Sin, and this is your big sister, Fear."

Suddenly, two more tombs opened up, revealing a man with blonde hair and dark blue eyes and a woman with black hair that was cropped short.

"Ah good, two of your siblings are awake." Sin said. "Fear, you know what to do."

"Wait, what the hell is going on-?" The blonde man was cut off as he and the woman were pulled into an illusion.

They waited a few minutes while the man and woman screamed and ran around, trying to avoid creatures only they could see. Suddenly, the man raised one hand as if to ward off a bow, an a pillar of earth came out of the ground right below his hand and seemed to gut the invisible attacker. The woman suddenly raised her hand, and a large wolf appeared from thin air and lunged at her own opponent, snarling.

Fear ended the illusion, and the wolf suddenly vanished as the woman relaxed.

"Illusions, and Earth." Sin mused. "Ok, I've got it, Confusion, and Wisdom, the wisdom of the earth itself." He chuckled.

"Fury, Confusion, and Wisdom." Fear said as if committing it to memory.

"Hey! Answer my question, who are you!?" Fury roared.

"Why me? I am Sin." Sin said as he took off his hood, revealing his red eyes and black hair. "But you can call me, father."

49865465465465464567546

**Me: (sighs in relief) Well, I may have killed Minion again, and my house is ruined, again, but I feel relaxed at last...**

**KJ: HEY STEEL!**

**Me: (sigh) Why me?**

**KJ: I was sent by the bank to tell you that you're bankrupt.**

**Me: Staying calm...**

**KJ: And your anger management councilor is charging you an extra 50 000 dollars.**

**Me: Staying Calm...(gripping seat tightly)**

**KJ: Oh, and I accidently spilled pink paint on your car, your ship, and your flame thrower.**

**Me: (pulls out an ax and cuts KJ's head off)**

**KJ: Hello? Wake up!**

**Me: It was a dream again?**

**KJ: (is just a head on the floor) No, you fainted from anger after you cut my head off.**

**Me: The union will kill me...again. Read and Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Nine Tailed Alchemist

Nine Tailed Alchemist

65465464565465465464564565465

Chapter 23

Naruto stood on the boat heading for Snow Country. Right now he was bored since this mission was to not only end a civil war but to make sure Sin did not take advantage of it and make a stone. Hinata was leaning on the railing next to him casting a look at him every few minutes.

The mission was to escort Yuki Fugikaze to the land of Snow. Her manager, Sandayuu, had hired them.

During the month of training Hinata had pushed herself harder than she ever had before. She remembered how Sasuke and the Sound Four took her as a hostage to capture Naruto. Then Sin used her as a puppet and attempted to kill Naruto. She did not ever want something like that to happen again.

That was why the next time Naruto would face Sin and his minions she would fight with everything she got. She was not the only who trained until they dropped. Everyone who was present during that battle with Sin and Fear knew they had to step up their game to take down the monstrous Homunculus. Kakashi was with them as he had been in the Snow Country before.

"Kakashi, we're going ashore for the next scene." called the director.

Kakashi nodded.

After a while, when Naruto, Kiba, Lee, and Hinata were below deck, the ship suddenly stopped. The four ran onto the deck, and saw a giant ice berg the size of an island blocking the way.

"We'll have to head around." The assistant said with a sigh. "It'll take hours."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" The director shouted with a smirk. "This is a gift, nay, a sign from the gods of movies!"

"Huh!?" The Assistant looked at him as if he was insane.

"How can we afford not to film in a place like this!?" The Director exclaimed. "It is an ideal location! Everybody prepare to land!" He pointed at the crew dramatically.

54689578965768576589675896478

Naruto had his jacket zipped up, a pair of gloves on, and his hood up to protect him from the cold. He sat next to Hinata; both were drawing things in the snow to pass their time.

The crew started to record as Yuki and the actors got to their positions.

Lee and Kiba stood nearby, watching the ocean.

As the actors started to reach the scene's climax, Kakashi suddenly threw a kunai with an explosive note at a cliff. It left a crater, bringing the movie and crew to a halt. Before the director could yell, a man with light purple hair got out of the snow, taking a white tarp off of himself as he did. He wore light blue clothing and armor. He had a hite-ate with a symbol Kakashi recognized.

"Welcome to the Snow Country. Well, well, if it isn't Hatake Kakashi." said the Snow-Nin.

"Rouga Nadare." said Kakashi.

'Must be an old friend.' thought Naruto.

Another Snow-Nin wearing similar armor and wings with pink hair appeared.

"Welcome back Princess Koyuki. Did you bring the hexagonal crystal?" asked the woman.

"Princess Koyuki?!" said a shocked Kakashi.

Another Snow-Nin came out of the snow. He was larger than his two comrades with dark blue hair, wearing the same armor with a metal arm.

"As expected of Hatake Kakashi. I can't get any closer to you than this." said the man.

"Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Kiba, protect Yuki!" called Kakashi.

All four rushed forward and surrounded the actress.

"Fubuki, Mizure, you two get Princess Koyuki." said the leader.

He jumped forward and met Kakashi.

"It's been a while Kakashi. You won't run away like last time, will you?" asked Nadare.

They rushed at each other and soon launched fists at each other and countered. Naruto turned to face the large man who was flying down on his board. He dodged and slipped on a glove with a transmutation circle on it.

SNAP!

There was an explosion but the man came out unharmed. He lunged at the blond again but Naruto dodged to the side. Kiba launched a barrage of kunai that bounced harmlessly off of Fubuki's armor. Lee ran at the man.

"Leaf Hurricane!" shouted Lee.

Fubuki blocked with his giant metal arm. Mizure made a few hand seals.

"Ice Release: Swallow Attack!"

Birds of ice flew at Hinata. She quickly activated her Byakugan and called out her new move.

"Protection of the Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Strikes!"

Her hands moved like blurs while glowing with chakra. Beams of light sliced through the birds. Fubuki was surprised and could not react in time when Kiba and Akamaru doubled teamed her.

"Gatsuuga!"

Both jumped into the air and spun like tornados and attempted to hit her. However a barrier of purple energy blocked the attack and sent Kiba flying back.

"What the heck?" asked Naruto.

"Chakra enhanced armor. It's made for Snow Country's shinobi and tailored for each individual." said Kakashi.

"You remembered? This chakra increases my chakra and strengthens my techniques. It creates a wall of chakra around the body and it even nullifies your chakra and reflects it back to you." said Nadare.

Naruto narrowed his eyes but before he could do anything Nadare made a few hand seals and called out. "Ice Release: Fierce Tiger!"

A large wave of ice shaped like a tiger shot towards Kakashi who made hand seals. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

However his attack was frozen and forced Kakashi was forced to dodge. Mizure slid down the mountain towards Yukie who was on her knees reliving her life. He lifted his hand and ropes shot out to grab her. Hinata used her Gentle fist and sliced through the rope.

"You bitch!" shouted Mizure.

He was knocked out by a fist to the head by Naruto. He stood up growling. "You little brat!"

Naruto's eyes went red as Mizure sent his iron clad hand towards his head. He clapped his hand as the fist closed in and blocked it. In a flash of light the iron around the arm was blasted apart. He then punched Mizure in the face and sent him flying into the icy wall.

"Don't call me little." said Naruto.

Yukie chose the moment to collapse.

"Princess!" cried Sandayuu.

Kakashi turned to help but Nadare would not allow it. He made a few hand seals. "Ice Release: One Horned White Whale!"

A whale made of ice shot out of the ground from underneath them, separating art of the island.

"That's a powerful jutsu." said Kakashi. He jumped onto an icy pillar. "Then let's get serious."

He lifted his head band to reveal his Sharingan eye. "Naruto get everyone and run."

He made a few hand seals. "Ice Release: One Horned White Whale!"

His own ice whale came out of ground.

"As usual you copied it. But you can't beat me with the same jutsu." said Nadare. He launched another ice whale.

"Beat you?" asked Kakashi. "Sorry to disappoint you."

The two whales crashed together but Kakashi's won pushing the other down onto the island and broke it apart. Naruto had created shadow clones that had evacuated the entire staff.

"Cut!" Yelled the director as the genin, chuunin, and jounin gasped for breath after landing on the boat.

Naruto glared. "I hate movies."

4656565464564565464564545645

"Sandayuu, you knew it, didn't you?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes . . ." he replied quietly.

"You know what would happen if the princess were to return to the Snow Country." said Kakashi.

"Yes, it was the only way to bring the princess back here. I couldn't do anything else." said Sandayuu.

"So she really is a princess then?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. Fujikaze Yuki is a fake name. She really is Koyuki Kazahana the heiress to the Snow Country." said Kakashi.

"The last time I was with her she was very young. It's not surprising she doesn't remember me." said Sandayuu.

"So you're also from Snow Country, Sandayuu?" asked Hinata.

"That's right. I used to serve the country's previous king Sousetsu Kazahana." said Sandayuu.

He explained how ten years ago Sousetsu's younger brother Dotou hired ninja and revolted.

"I couldn't beat them at the time. I had to run away." said Kakashi.

"I found the princess when she was on stage and I was overjoyed to see her alive." cried Sandayuu.

"It would have been better if I died that day." said a voice.

Everyone looked to see Yukie at the door.

"Please don't say that! To us the fact that you're alive is our hope." said Sandayuu.

"Even if I am alive my heart is already dead. Ever since the incident my tears have dried up." said Yuki.

"After the incident I somehow managed to become Fujikaze Yuki's manager. I waited until I finally got the chance to bring the princess back to this country." said Sandayuu.

"So all this time you were using us?" asked the director's assistant.

"I apologize for deceiving you all but this is for Snow Country." said Sandayuu before he got up and bowed before Yuki. "Koyuki you overthrow Dotou and become our new queen. I, Sandayuu, will protect with my life."

"I don't want to."

"But the people of Snow Country-!" protested Sandayuu.

"It's none of my business. You should know when to give up. No matter what you can do you can never beat Dotou!" said Yuki coldly.

"I guess I was right about you." said Naruto.

Everyone looked at him.

"You're more than just spoiled brat, you're a coward." said Naruto glaring.

"What would you know?" asked Yuki glaring at him.

"You're not the only one who's had it rough. If you have nothing to die for than you're not truly alive. This old man is risking his life for his dreams and you're walking over him for that." said Naruto glaring.

"Master Naruto." said Sandayuu.

"People dream because they never give up. You can see your future when you find your dream. Not too bad. This is the perfect theme for the final chapter of the Sky Princess." said the director.

"Y-You want to continue the movie?" asked the assistant.

"What did I just say? We're going to make this into a movie! A real princess acting in it. This is a once in a lifetime chance!" said the director.

"Really? Then the topic should be a big one!" said the assistant.

"Without any fuss the people will accept it." said the director.

"Wait!" protested Yuki.

"You've no other choice now. Dotou knows you alive and you have no place to hide." said Kakashi.

"Stop talking nonsense! Reality and movies are different things! There's no happy ending in reality!" said Yuki.

"You can overcome it!" said the director.

"We should probably go home for some back up . . ." said Kakashi.

"Aw, give me a break! We're more than enough for this!" said Kiba.

"He's right. We have Naruto, a Taijutsu expert, Kiba and Akamaru's teamwork, a Hyuuga and a Sharingan user. We're more than enough." said Hinata.

"Then it's decided. We shall continue!" said the director.

"Let's make a happy ending!" said the assistant.

5463645775675675647345

The next day Naruto found himself standing out in the snow. Koyuki had run away again but he knew where she was. He landed in a clearing where she had tripped and fallen. He walked towards her.

"Why is it always you who finds me?" asked Koyuki.

"It's my mission even if I like it or hate it. So let's get back." said Naruto.

"Even if I go back all I will do is act in front of camera. Nothing more." said Koyuki.

"What you do is up to you. It's only my job to protect you." said Naruto.

"So you don't care either way?" asked Koyuki.

"Nope." said Naruto.

He stopped when he heard a sudden sound. There was a light in the cavern and the sound got even louder. That was when he saw it. A train coming right at him.

Naruto turned and ran fast with Yuki screaming as she clung to his neck. However the train was getting closer. Just as they got out of the tunnel Naruto leapt to the side and into the snow backs below. The train went by them and stopped several meters away.

"It's been a long time, Koyuki." said a voice.

A man stepped out of train to reveal himself. He wore a grey cloak over blue robes that covered his body and had long black hair.

"Kazahana Dotou." said Koyuki.

"It's been twelve years. Come, let me get a better look at your face." said Dotou.

Naruto stepped in front of her and grasped the hilt of his sword tightly. Dotou narrowed his eyes. Before anyone could move logs slid down the mountain and rammed into the train. They looked up to see a group of men wearing samurai garb, around 50.

"Everyone, come and see our Princess Koyuki! With her watching victory shall be ours!" shouted Sandayuu leading the group.

The small army cheered loudly.

"Kazahana Dotou! Do you know how long we have waited this day? I am Asabasan Sandayuu, a representative of the 50th Brigade. We shall avenge the death Kazahana Sousetsu from a decade ago!" shouted Sandayuu.

The men rushed forward down the mountain towards the train.

"So, the likes of you are still alive." said Dotou.

"Sorry, we'll take care of them." said Nadare.

"No, let them experience true helplessness." said Dotou.

The side of the train opened up and launched thousands of kunai that hit the men dead on. Dotou laughed while everyone else looked on in horror. Only Sandayuu himself was the only survivor of the onslaught. One more barrage of kunai was fired on him but was blocked by a sudden fuuma shuriken.

Kiba dropped in and through a kunai at the train. Just it hit an explosive note went off causing an explosion. Hinata appeared and dropped a ball of explosive notes into the mountain. The explosion caused an avalanche of snow that rushed down and hit the train.

The intact part of the train detached from its hindquarters and sped down the track.

Kiba was about to give chase, but Kakashi stopped him.

"Leave them." Kakashi said.

Naruto was about to run to see if any of the soldiers were still alive, but suddenly the earth shook. He fell off balance and turned just in time to see a large blimp rise over the cliff. Fubuki was standing at an open door facing the cliff, his metal arm shot out and grabbed Koyuki before Naruto could react. She screamed as she was reeled in.

Naruto cursed and clapped his hands, but suddenly kunai with blue orbs attached to them came down, and where they hit a pillar of ice rose up.

Naruto cursed and threw a kunai with a rope attached to it, it tied around a railing. He was tugged off his feet, and found himself dozens of feet over the ground. He climbed up the rope as the shouts of his team mates faded.

384574398547859375983594358

Naruto snuck around the ship, knocking out a few guards. He stopped as he reached an open entrance leading to what looked like to be a lounge. He crouched, slowly drawing his sword. He heard a conversation between Koyuki and Dotou.

Dotou spoke of a weapon that Koyuki's father hid. The necklace around her neck was the key. Naruto waited until he had the necklace in his hand, and became mad. "Do you take me for a fool!? This is a fake! A cheap fake!"

"What?" Koyuki stared at him before he lifted her into the air by her throat.

He was about to punch her, but a thin spike came out of the floor and stuck itself between him and her. He dropped her and pulled back before his arm could be cut off.

"Surprise!" Naruto said as he leaped from cover and stood next to Koyuki. "Now is that a way to treat a lady? I think you need to be taught some manners."

"And you are?" Dotou asked.

Naruto slowly took off his hood, and looked up at him, anger blazing in his eyes. "Pissed off!

Dotou chuckled. "Another hot headed mercenary? I've dealt with many of you before."

"Is the leaf symbol invisible or something?" Naruto sighed. "Now then, Koyuki and I will be walking out of here, or we'll be walking out of here with me stuffing your head to make a trophy."

"Cocky brat aren't you?" Dotou smirked.

"I actually prefer to think of myself as an artist." Naruto slipped on a glove. "And your henchmen have seen what I can do with a snap of my fingers, now back off or I'll blow this entire blimp."

"You wouldn't." Dotou said. "Your mission is to protect Koyuki, not kill her."

"Buddy, if it means wiping that smug grin off your face and getting this girl to stop being so negative, I'd do it." Naruto said. "But of course I wouldn't kill me and her, I wouldn't get paid then, I'd just pull one of my tricks to get us out of here while you crash and burn."

"Too bad I have insurances to prevent that." Dotou said.

Suddenly, multiple snow ninja popped out of their hiding places and charged at Naruto.

Naruto clapped his hands, and put them on the ground. The entire blimp shook as dust filled the room .When it cleared, the snow ninja were out cold, and Naruto had a few cuts and bruises fro ma few hits they managed to land. He looked at Dotou. "Anything else?"

"This." Nadare said as he appeared behind him.

Suddenly more snow Nin appeared, and wires wrapped around Naruto. His arms were pinned to his side, he couldn't clap his hands, and the circles on his gloves were cut by the razor wire, his skin bled where the wires penetrated his clothing. He grunted in pain.

"Now then, good night." With that, Nadare punched him in the face a few times, knocking him out.

43543534543543543534345435

It was quiet in Dotou's fortress. There were guards posted everywhere in the interior. They were all relaxed since they believed no one would go against Dotou. Koyuki found herself in a prison with no hope of escaping.

There was no sign of any emotion on her face. Naruto was in a cell across from her with his hands chained but he used his fingers to scrape a transmutation circle on the metal and pressed his chakra into it. There was a shimmering flash of light and the chains broke. She looked to see him walk out of his cell and towards hers.

"Wait a second." he said.

He clapped his hands and there was a flash of light and the bars broke apart. Naruto motioned her to follow just as an explosion rocked the castle. They took off down the hall in the opposite direction of the guards. A snow ninja appeared in their way and Naruto pulled out his sword.

"Wait, Naruto! It's me!" said Kakashi pulling off his disguise.

Naruto sighed in relief. "It's just you, Kakashi sensei.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. You both look all right." said Kakashi.

"I suppose you exchanged the fake hexagon crystal?" asked Koyuki glaring.

"Sorry, but it seemed like a good idea." said Kakashi handing her the real crystal back.

"All this for nothing." muttered Koyuki.

Kiba, Hinata, and Lee appeared wearing tan cloaks. "Don't come this way!"

Koyuki lead the way to the apparent exit. The room they followed her into was a large throne room with a large chair on a giant platform.

"Dotou!" yelled Kakashi when he was the man on the throne.

"Good work, Koyuki." said Dotou smirking.

Koyuki ran up the stairs while Fubuki, Mizure, and Nadare blocking the Leaf Nin from stopping her.

"Everyone seems to have forgotten I'm an actress." said Koyuki.

"You see I hold all the cards! Yuki fooled you all so easily! It was all an act!" said Dotou victoriously.

"Yes . . . The entire thing was an act!" said Yuki.

She pulled out a short sword and stabbed Dotou.

"What?" gasped Dotou. "Damn!"

"I knew this would happen. I knew that if I returned here I would die so that's why at least . . ."

Before she could finish they both fell of the staircase and crashed into the floor. A few seconds later Dotou was on his feet.

"A mere toy can't kill me." said Dotou as he removed his cloak. Underneath it was a familiar armor.

"This is the new advanced model for chakra armor." said Dotou.

He picked up Koyuki with one arm as mechanical wings spread out from the back of his armor.

"Let's go, Koyuki. To the place beyond the rainbow!" said Dotou as he took off through the ceiling.

Naruto threw a rope which Koyuki grabbed which pulled Naruto up with her. Dotou saw this as they flew out of the burning fortress made a sharp turn towards Naruto flying past him while cutting the rope.

"Naruto!" shouted Koyuki.

Naruto quickly formed hand seals.

"Wind Style: Vortex Thrust!"

He aimed towards the ground below him which softened his landing greatly. He growled and ran off in pursuit.

He ran barely a few hundred meters when a swarm of ice swallows intercepted him. He leaped back and snapped his fingers, melting them.

Fubuki and Mizure landed infront of him.

"You'll have to get past us!" Fubuki said.

"No, we can just beat the crap out of you while he goes after your boss." A voice said before Kiba landed behind Fubuki. Lee landed next to Mizure and swung a kick at her head, which she ducked under.

"Leaf Whirl wind!" Lee yelled as he leaped after her.

Hinata leaped behind Mizure and tried to seal his chakra points, but her fingers bounced off of the chakra shield that formed each time. Fubuki swung his arm around like a club, forcing the two to dodge.

"Go!" Kiba yelled.

Naruto ran past them, continuing to follow Dotou.

5454354354354353454353

From the edge of a cliff nearby, Thorn and Shroud watched the fight.

"Their doing pretty good for genin." Thorn said.

"It's Uzumaki the boss wants us to watch, keep flying." Shroud said before they both took off.

They flew far from the battle, and followed Naruto as he ran down the trail of snow. Thorn growled. "I hate this damn weather, my wings are freezing!"

"Get used to it; we'll be here for the rest of the day!" Shroud said.

"You were whining an hour ago!"

"SHUT UP!"

This echoed through out the entire area.

"Come on little girl, can't you do better then that?" Mizure taunted.

Hinata yelled as she formed hand seals. "SHUT UP!" Her yell blocked out Shrouds.

Lee and Fubuki leaped among the tree branches, slashing and kicking. Lee threw a kunai, only for it to bounce off. Lee leaped away, landed on a branch, and pulled out kunai with explosive notes attached to them. As he threw them, it was revealed that wires were attached to them. They formed a net around the area they fought in.

Fubuki cursed.

"Leaf Whirl Wind!" Lee yelled as he flew towards her and kicked her into the web of notes. The wires cut through the trees, and wrapped around her, constricting her. She fell as the notes started to sizzle.

BOOM!

Lee smirked as he saw the crater where his opponent had been.

"Nice try!" Fubuki yelled as she appeared behind him and kicked him in the side, sending him flying away, about 50 feet, and slid through the snow for about 20 feet.

"Snow Shinobi aren't that weak!" taunted Fubuki.

Lee unwrapped his bandages and flew at her with blinding speed. He circled Fubuki and suddenly she was wrapped around in bandages. "Initial Lotus!"

He kicked her upwards and sent her flying. He then appeared behind her grasped her. They began to plummet downwards at great speed while spinning and landed right on top of Mizure. Lee jumped back as their chakra armor exploded at such close proximity of each other.

546456456456546456436453645646

"Do you really think you can win? After all you ran away last time." said Nadare.

"It can't be helped. I'll show you something original." said Kakashi.

With that said both made a set of hand seals.

"Lightning Blade!" shouted Kakashi.

"Ice Element: Rouge Nadare's Technique!" said Nadare.

A ball of lightning gathered in Kakashi's hands while snow slid down the mountain which changed into wolves made of snow. Kakashi launched himself into the air and jumped off of the back of the wolves towards Nadare. One landed in front of Nadare and lunged at Kakashi. The copy Nin thrust his arm forward and plowed straight through the wolf.

The attack died out when it hit Nadare's chakra shield. However the device on Nadare's arm cracked and started sizzling.

"That was close." taunted Nadare.

They were pushed over the edge by another avalanche and Kakashi appeared behind Nadare while both were upside down.

"Even if Nin jutsu and genjutsu won't work on there's still Taijutsu! You've depended too much on that armor." said Kakashi.

He grabbed Nadare and drove his head into the ground. Kakashi landed on his feet and looked at his now dead opponent before leaping into the trees.

54680465654654645654

546456456456453645645645

Dotou had taken Koyuki to the crystal glaciers. He dropped her and walked over to the altar in the middle of the snow. He grinned as he put the hexagon crystal in the opening in the altar and watched as it sunk. The altar glowed and the glow traveled through the ground and into the glaciers surrounding them.

"Where is the treasure?" he mumbled eagerly.

Steam started shooting out from one of the sides. The ice and snow began to melt.

"Warm. This is . . . "said Koyuki.

"A generator? This is the Kazahana family's treasure?!" said Dotou frustrated.

"Princess!" shouted a voice.

They turned to the source of the sound and saw a strange vehicle with the director, his assistant, the cameraman, and Naruto jumping off the vehicle and rushed towards Dotou.

Dotou quickly made a set of hand seals. "Ice Element: Black Dragon Blizzard!"

He pulled back his right arm and launched it forward which sent a black dragon towards Naruto. He formed hand seals. "Fox Style: Fox Hell Fire!"

He released a stream of blue fire which negated the black dragon. Dotou jumped out of the way and ran at Naruto. He jumped out of the way as Dotou slammed his fist in the ground where he stood just a few seconds later. He quickly formed hand seals.

"Wind Style: Rasengan Thrust!"

The chakra barrier managed to block the attack but chest armor started to crack.

"As if that level that of jutsu would work on me." said Dotou. He formed hand seals. "Ice Style: Black Dragon!"

This time he released two black dragons that collided with Naruto and dust and snow covered the area. Koyuki ran and hid behind one of the ice pillars. Dotou had his head down when the tornado died and laughed.

"It's over. From now on it's all over!" shouted Dotou laughing.

"Then why am I still alive?" asked a voice.

The smoke cleared and Naruto and clone had a giant Rasengan in their hands.

"This story isn't over until the bad guy is finished. This is going to have an happy ending." said Naruto smirking.

Koyuki stared at him. Hope began to fill in her.

"Naruto! I believe in you! This unlucky princess has accepted you as the greatest ninja!" shouted Koyuki with tears.

"That I already know!" said Naruto.

They rushed forward as the sun came out reflecting off of the crystal mirrors and onto the Rasengan making it glow with all the colors of the rainbow. Hinata, Lee, and Kiba landed near one of the pillars.

"Just like in the movie. The seven color chakra." said Lee.

Dotou swung his left fist which took out Naruto's clone while the real jumped in.

"Rasengan!" shouted Naruto.

The Rasengan pushed through the chakra barrier and Dotou was launched right into one of the crystal mirrors. It shattered when he hit and he fell to the ground with the shards. Just as he hit the ground the area of ice and snow was replaced by a field of green grass and flowers with a lake. An image appeared above the lake.

It was ten year old Koyuki.

"Koyuki, what do you want to be when you grow up?" asked a voice.

"A princess." said the young Yuki.

"What kind of princess?" asked the voice.

"A strong one, a kind one." she said.

Her father stepped into view which caused Koyuki's eyes to water.

"Well as long as you believe in the future you dreams will come true." said her father.

"There is something else I want to be." said the ten year old Koyuki.

"What is that?"

"An actress."

Everyone laughed at this.

645645645364564564564563456

Naruto leaned back against the fence watching with his teammates while they watched the proceedings. On her throne sat Yuki wearing ceremonial garb and a bamboo hat and watched as the denizens of her country celebrated.

"So winter is gone for good?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, the Land of Snow is now the Land of Spring." said Yukie.

"That's too bad. Your acting career will have to end." said Hinata.

"Who said I was going to stop acting?" asked Yuki smiling while holding up a script with an orange cover. "I can be Snow Country's Queen and an actress. It's stupid to give up for the other right?"

"Th-That script!" stuttered Kakashi. "That script! She's perfect!"

Naruto sighed. He looked up at the sky.

'Looks like Sin hasn't touched this place.' thought Naruto.

Thorn and Shroud watched from the distance.

"That was impressive. He single handedly defeated that guy." said Shroud.

"That was why the boss sent us here. He wanted us to observe this guy. He's tough." said Thorn smirking.

5465097688045967045765496

(Three Weeks later)

Naruto sat in a small hut that was isolated somewhere in the cold bogs of Northern Water Country. The trees here were thick which blotted out the sun which darkened the area and was covered by a thick mist. Zabuza sat across from him not at all affected by the cold temperature. This area was perfect for his method of fighting and killing.

One would ask why they would be all the way out here and that is simple. A few days earlier they had received a message.

97835345434544354387678

(Flashback)

_Valentine, Gale, Gide, Alessa, and Blake entered the Hunter Kage's office. The Hunter Kage was setting at his desk with Yoko at his._

"_Ah, Blake, so good to see that are okay. We were all worried about you." said the Hunter Kage._

"_Bwayke fine, grandpa." said the child._

_He smiled and nodded. He looked at Valentine._

"_David, I thought you would first like to know that Naruto had successfully defeated the leader of Snow Country and liberated it. News has been all over the nations." said the Hunter Kage._

"_I heard. Looks like he's still getting stronger." said David._

"_So why'd you call us old man?" asked Gide._

"_There's something I need to talk to you all about, it involves Sin." said the Hunter Kage switching to a serious face._

_They all gave him their full attention. Anything involving Sin had drawn their full attention since they learned of him and after he infiltrated the village and kidnapped Blake. The reaper child was gripping Gale's arm as he thought of the bad men who took him._

"_Over the last few weeks Sin has been unable to be located. It's like he disappeared off the map but now our spy network that has been tracking him has reported that he's been spotted in the cold bogs of Northern Water Country." said the Hunter Kage. _

"_All the way up there? There's nothing up there. The northern part of the Water Country is usually avoided because of the thick mists, cold temperature, and dangerous beasts up there." said Gide._

"_All the more reason to hide there. It's likely he's got a secret lair there to hide himself." said Alessa._

"_Exactly." The Kage said._

"_So you want us to scour all of those bogs, rivers, and lakes to find him?" Gide asked._

"_Actually, I'm pulling you three off of the search, for a new mission." The Kage said. "As of three days ago, we found something important." He pulled up a map revealing Fire and Earth country, showing the Hunter village near the edge of the fire country, and a symbol of the reaper near the south border of the earth country._

"_You mean-?"_

"_Yes. We've finally done it." The Kage said. "We have found the Hidden Reaper Village, and now all roads, trails, rivers, everything between there and here are being monitored, we've found dozens of Reaper scouts already." He smirked. "Now Sin cannot blackmail us, we have found our enemies, the only ones who have the power to take the village. Already we have them at a disadvantage. So I am putting you three with Naruto as soon as he returns to the village, he is currently off training wi h Zabuza."_

"_WOO HOO!" Gide yelled, Blake clapped a bit, knowing who Naruto was._

"_There are other teams within the area around the forest of Konoha; they will support you if needed." The Kage said. "I will inform you of when it is time to depart for Konoha."_

"_Naruto will be leaving Konoha tomorrow, a messenger has been dispatched to inform him and Tsunade of this." The Kage said. _

"_Very well." David muttered. "We'll keep ourselves ready for when we're supposed to depart."_

"_You think Naruto and the others can beat Sin? Last time things didn't go so well, we just got lucky." Alessa said._

"_Right now, if Naruto is the only one who can really beat Sin, I'm willing to trust him on that." The Kage said. "Besides, this time Sin doesn't know we're on to him, he has no black mail against us, we have his Reaper allies cornered, and soon we will be rid of both the Kurians and Sin."_

_He nodded. "Dismissed."_

_3986345454534534534535345353_


	24. Chapter 24

Nine Tailed Alchemist

**Me: Sorry for the wait, but a few OCs got...um...take a look at this recording.**

**(Shows Minion, Melissa, Mikey, KJ, James, and Sandy sitting with Ghost Face, whose mask is in a smile)**

**Ghost Face: Dude...watch this. (Picks up phone) Hello? Is this Steel Scale?**

**Me: Yes...**

**Ghost Face: WAZZUP!!**

**Me: (hangs up)**

**(Recording ends)**

**Me: You can see that I was...distracted for a while, SEEING AS MY FLIPPING OCS WERE TOO BUSY GETTING HIGH TO DO THEIR JOBS!**

**Minion: WAZZUP!!**

**Me: (sigh) I own nothing.**

398634545453453453453534535

Chapter 24

Karin looked at the read outs and sighed. Her lab was empty since she decided to work alone on a cure for Orochimaru's arms. Kabuto was sitting not too far whistling a tune. He was enjoying her pulling out her hair due to the fact that she had no freaking clue on how to cure Orochimaru.

She needed a miracle. Kabuto was impressed on how long she was able keep up the charade. 'Working' in her lab nearly everyday losing count of the hours, she only had three meals a day since she was panicking on the inside. Her lab was doing nothing but draining power from the base to keep up the charade.

That was when a voice echoed. Karin froze with fear.

"So this is what the great Lord Orochimaru has been reduced to." said the voice.

Karin spun around and Kabuto stood up to find the source of the voice.

"Confined to a bed and cursed with sheer agony of knowing he cannot use his arms for three more years. So he's taking it out on his own minions." said the voice.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" said Karin while keeping her voice down.

Out of the shadows stepped a man that smirked at them. He had shoulder length black hair, his skin was pale, he had red eyes, and there were strange red markings all over his body.

"Who are you? How did you get in?" asked Kabuto.

"I am surprised you don't remember me, Kabuto. I was sure Orochimaru mentioned me before. Oh, wait. This might help." said the man.

In a flash of light he was covered by a long black cloak and a skull helmet that covered his face. Karin and Kabuto's eyes widened.

"You're Sin . . ." gasped Karin.

Sin's cloak and mask disappeared and he stepped forward. "And you're Orochimaru's top scientist, Karin, along with his top medic Nin, Kabuto."

"Are you here to kill Orochimaru?" asked Kabuto pulling out a kunai.

"Put that butter knife away, Kabuto. If you're master could not kill me than what chance do you have?" asked Sin. To emphasize his point Sin's fingers extended showing the famous 'Ultimate Lance' technique and stopped at Kabuto's throat.

"I have come to you with a proposition." said Sin.

"A proposition?" asked Karin.

"More like a trade, really, but the point is you want to live but if you fail to cure Orochimaru that shall not happen. The power that I wield can be learned by anyone. Alchemy is not a jutsu but a science, the art of knowing the elements of an object, breaking it down, and then remaking it into something with the same elements. You can learn that and the secret to immortality." said Sin.

"And what about Lord Orochimaru?" asked Kabuto.

"His time is over; you know that as well as I do. Do you wish to become more powerful and have more knowledge than him?" asked Sin.

Kabuto and Karin looked at each other. The offer was quite intriguing. Karin stepped forward and nodded while Kabuto decided sure why not. Sin smirked. "This is what I want you to do."

435345345345435345345345435

Naruto grumbled for the hundredth time. So far there was nothing. However his senses were telling him different.

"He's coming." muttered Naruto.

Off in the woods and Sin jumped from branch to branch dressed his black cloak and skull mask. He looked back and dodged a stream of blue fire that flew right above him. Yoko was pursuing as they neared the lake Naruto and Zabuza waited at. Zabuza stood him and stretched his limbs.

"Time to face the music." said the Demon of the Mist.

"Don't underestimated him." said Naruto.

Zabuza nodded and disappeared in a blur. Yoko gathered chakra in her feet and jumped with amazing speed. She landed directly in Sin's path.

"Sin!" shouted Yoko.

She pulled out her sword and it changed into its staff from as she swung at Sin. The cloaked homunculus jumped over the swing with his feet touching the end of the staff for a second and then jumping off to land behind her. She spun around and swung her staff. Sin side stepped the attack and the staff plunged into the tree behind him.

Sin's fingers shot out at her. Yoko dodged the first hand but the other grazed her shoulder. It wasn't enough to be serious but it caused quite a lot of bleeding. She grunted and turned her staff back into a katana.

She swung at Sin and he jumped into the air and avoided the attack. However her sword managed to cut of one of Sin's extended fingers. He landed on the ground and retreated deeper into the forest.

"Zabuza! He's heading for you!" shouted Yoko.

Zabuza stood in front of the lake.

"This time you won't get away." said Zabuza making hand seals. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

A dragon made of water shot out of the lake just as Sin jumped out of the forest. However the water dragon was sliced in half when Sin swung his extended fingers at it. Zabuza growled and reached for his sword but Sin was already in front of him and sliced off his head. Luckily he only killed a water clone.

"I'm right here!" shouted Zabuza's voice.

Sin spun around and saw a giant sword coming at his head. He ducked but the sword sliced the top of his skull helmet and sent it flying off. Zabuza prepared to attack again when a hand thrusted at his throat and gripped tightly. With his skull helmet off Sin's pale face, red eyes, and black hair could be seen.

He smiled in mock pleasantry. "Die."

Suddenly from out of the ground came a green cloaked stranger in a kunai. He threw it and it spun like a propeller towards Sin. The homunculus stood motionless until the last possible second then twisted on one heel, raising one hand. There was a flashy sound of impact and Sin grinned with the kunai resting in his hand.

"Thank you. I guess I can kill him the bloody way now." said Sin as he raised the kunai to slit Zabuza's throat. The green cloaked stranger leaped at him. Sin was ready to stab him with his own kunai when the green cloaked figure clapped his hands.

CLAP!

Sin's eyes widened as the figure put his hands on Sin's arms and in an explosion of blood the arm flew off his shoulder. He let go of Zabuza more out of reflex than feeling. That was all the time the Demon of the Mist needed. With one swing of his sword he cut off Sin's head.

However in a flash of white sizzling energy his head and arm grew back. He stood up and looked at the green cloaked figure.

"Who are you and how can you use alchemy? You're not Naruto." said Sin.

The cloaked figure reached up and pulled his hood down. Sin's eyes widened. "Alphonse Elric."

"Sin, you're going down!" said Al.

He clapped his hands and placed them on the ground. Sin looked to see walls form around him except the front which Zabuza and Al covered. He raised his hands and extended his fingers. That was when a streak of blue flames hit his body and torched him.

Yoko stood not too far and preformed another jutsu. "Fox Style: Inferno Fox Hell Torrent!"

She slashed the air with her blade and a wave of fox shaped fire balls shot out and hit Sin's body.

"You said it yourself last time, Sin. It's a long way before you die. I wonder how many times I have to kill you before you die." said Yoko glaring at Sin. "Fox Style Inferno: Hell Burst!"

She slammed her hands on the ground a wave of blue fire flew out of the ground and incinerated Sin once again. However Sin was not about to go down without a fight. He clapped his hands and in a flash of red light a fist made of stone erupted from the ground and flew at Yoko. She jumped out of the way and Sin stepped out of the trap they had set.

He was nothing but a bloody heap of flesh. His head was busted open with bones protruding everywhere and blood covered him. That was when the skull healed itself, the bones realigned; the blood went back into the body. Flesh began to appear around the bones to form muscles and organs.

Sin had fully regenerated himself.

"Ahh, now where were we? Oh, yeah." said Sin.

He ran towards them with his fingers extended but he was stopped again.

"Fire Style: Flaming Vortex Thrust!" shouted Naruto.

He was hit and sent flying back with burns, bruises, and cuts that were healing at an accelerated rate. He looked up and growled. Naruto stood beside his comrades. Sin stood up when the last of his wounds had healed.

"You're finished, Sin. The Hunter ANBU has the place surrounded. The Reaper Village has been found so now you've got nothing holding them back." said Naruto.

Sin smirked. His eyes turned dark red.

"You think you worthless insects can talk trash to me?! You worthless rats! Don't get cocky!" shouted Sin as he started to transform.

His hands became giant paws with razor nails, a long tail extended out of his back, teeth turned to sharp jagged fangs, and his form started to expand.

Naruto said. "Oh..."

"Shit." Zabuza finished.

Sin was about 100 feet in length by the time he stopped growing. He had grown a large set of horns, a set of hundreds of teeth, his front was entirely red, and the rest of him was varying colors, but what got Narutos attention was the claws, horns, and them massive tail that looked like it could flatten Gamabunta. A pair of empty black eyes stared at them.

"That's his true form?" Zabuza asked.

"Oh shit." Yoko said. "I'm suddenly not so confident."

"Ok, we just have to think carefully." Naruto said. "He's way too big to move fast enough to get us."

Suddenly Sin roared and got on his hind legs, standing like a man. His tail came down, smashing part of the bog and sending water into the sky. The three leaped back.

"I don't know about you guys, but I have to say this, this guy is a freak!" Zabuza yelled as he landed in a tree.

"He's still a homunculus, he can be taken down with alchemy!" Naruto yelled as he clapped his hand.

He placed them on the ground, and a large section of the bog glowed as hundreds of pillars of stone shot out at an angle and slammed into Sin. He was backed up with every strike, and roared as he tore through the next wave. His disembodied voice yelled. "You can't beat me like that!"

"Perhaps not, but that's why we brought friends!" Yoko yelled before dozens of Hunter shinobi leaped out of the forest and surrounded Sin.

"So, more pawns? Very well, let me introduce my own friends then. Fear, Fury, Confusion, Wisdom, Mourn, come out!" Sin roared.

Fear leaped out of the forest, followed by four cloaked figures.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked.

"Meet several members of the Fallen, my servants, children, my family." Sin said. "Each is as powerful as a homunculus, but does not have the weaknesses of one, the entire body was transmuted."

Fury suddenly shot one hand out, and a wave of fire consumed the first line of hunter Nin, the rest backed away, only for a wall of earth to come up and block their escape route. Fear raised a hand as Wisdom made more boulders appear, the boulders floated at her command, and shot towards the shinobi, crushing several against the wall.

Confusion made illusions that drove the shinobi mad, they writhed and screamed as they were attacked by unknown opponents, who were torturing them. The fourth Fallen, Mourn, took his hood off, revealing a boy about Naruto's age, with long black hair and black eyes, he crouched, and in a flash his cloak was blown away by the wind as he vanished in a blur.

Suddenly a black blur flew among the shinobi ranks, many screamed as they were cut to pieces by the unknown attacker. Some tried to defend themselves, but Mourn cut through them within moments. Suddenly Naruto got a glimpse of Mourn. He was what looked like a dragon crossed with a human. He had a snout and a set of teeth as sharp as daggers, his skin was covered in black scales, and a set of bat like wings sprouted from his back, a spiked tail swung, sending shinobi flying.

"Enough!" Zabuza yelled as he and Yoko jumped over the wall and blocked several attacks as Al clapped his hands and destroyed the wall.

Zabuza blocked Mourn's next attack against a chuunin, and used a one handed seal to use the bog's water to create a water barrier that blocked Fury's next attack. Yoko sent a fire jutsu at Confusion, forcing her to break her spell so she could dodge, she then stuck her hand into the ground, and a trail of fire went through the ground and exploded at Wisdom's feet, sending him flying. Al faced Fear. "Naruto, go, we've got them!"

Naruto nodded and leaped over the battle, and landed infront of Sin. He drew his sword as the monster looked down at him.

"What do you plan to do with that stick little ant?" Sin chuckled, shaking the earth.

"I'm pretty sure I can come up with something." Naruto said as he formed hand seals. "Fire Fox Combination: Inferno Fox Blade!" He swung his sword once as it glowed, and brought it down on the ground.

A wave of napalm and flames shot out of the ground and towards Sin. It incinerated trees before it even touched them, turned a river between it and it's target to steam before it was even 10 feet close to it. Sin felt the heat of the jutsu from 50 feet away. He roared as his skin burnt and healed at an insanely fast rate.

Naruto smirked. "Say bye bye big guy."

Suddenly, Sin swung his hand once. "Wraith Style: Flames of Tartarus!"

Black flames leaped from his hand, and met the wave of fire and napalm. The two fought for superiority, but soon Sin's attack won out, and both attacks extinguished. Naruto leaped through the smoke and formed more hand seals. "Water Fox Combination: Horde of the Aqua Fox!" The rivers and lakes came alive, making a tsunami that crushed trees and dragged rocks and debris with it as it towered over the 100 foot tall beast.

"Wraith Style: Summoning of the river Styx!" Sin shouted before he reared back his head, and shot a stream of water from his mouth. It hit the wall of water head on, and cut through it. The water fell as the control over it was lost.

Naruto cursed as his jutsu was dispelled. "Fox Style: Divine Fox Claw!" His sword glowed as he charged at Sin.

'No Naruto, it's a trap!' Dea yelled.

'TOO LATE!' Ed yelled.

"TIME TO END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL UZUMAKI!" Sin yelled before he leaped at Naruto, crushing trees, small piles of rubble, and sending streams into new paths his claws gouged. Naruto leaped at him as he bent down, and swung his blade.

Sin felt momentary pain as the blade cut near the edges of his mouth. And then he bit down.

The entire army of shinobi stopped as they saw what Sin had done.

He had eaten Naruto alive.

Sin cackled. "Come my children, our work is done!" The five servants of Sin retreated as a cloud of black smoke started to collect around Sin.

"Naruto!" Yoko yelled as she and Zabuza leaped towards Sin, only for two figures to dive out of the clouds and knock them back, revealing Thorn and Shroud, who joined Sin.

"NARUTO! BROTHER!" Al yelled as he ran, trying to get to Sin before he could vanish.

Sin chuckled. "Farewell, Elric."

The cloud consumed him and his servants. As Al leaped towards it, the cloud suddenly dissipated, and he hit solid ground. He slammed his fist into the ground in anger. "NO!"

958675896758965467546546546546

The Hokage tower was right in front of them. Zabuza and Al walked into the room to find Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sarutobi, Team Gai, Kurenai's team, Asuma's team, with Kakashi. When Tsunade looked up and smiled.

"You made it back, how did it go?" asked Tsunade.

She noticed that a certain blond haired chuunin.

"Where's Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

Al and Zabuza flinched. Jiraiya looked around to see his apprentice and didn't notice him.

"He's okay, right?" asked Ino.

Al's eyes were streaming with tears. Zabuza kept his composure.

"Sorry, kid, he's not okay." said Zabuza.

"Where is he?" asked Asuma.

"Lady Hokage, we arrived at Northern Water Country and the Hunter Village's intelligence was right. Sin was there, we battled him until he transformed. He changed into a gigantic beast that I had never seen. We battled until . . ." said Zabuza. He stopped and hesitated.

"Until what?" asked Hinata afraid.

"Uzumaki Naruto of the Hidden Leaf Village was killed in action while fighting Sin." said Zabuza.

Suddenly everything stopped. Everyone was in shock. Naruto Uzumaki, the number one surprising ninja of Konoha was dead? Hinata fell to her knees. Shino was at her side instantly.

"Hinata, let it all out."

Just like that she sobbed into Shino's trench coat. Kakashi fell to his knees trembling. Tenten started to cry into Neji's shoulder while Neji tried to hold back his own tears. 'Naruto . . . '

Gai gave a pained look to Kakashi. He knew how he felt since Lee's fight against Gaara. Kurenai placed a hand to comfort Kakashi. Jiraiya silently wept. 'Please forgive me, Minato.'

'My little brother . . .' thought Tsunade crying.

"What happened?" choked Sarutobi grieving over the boy he thought of as a grandson.

"He leapt at Sin with a fire jutsu but Sin was a 100 foot monster with a gigantic mouth. He lunged at Naruto and . . ." Zabuza stopped. He didn't want to say. He didn't have the stomach to say.

"He ate him alive . . ." choked the demon of the mist.

Everyone looked up with wide and teary eyes. Kiba punched the wall in anger and grief.

"That bastard!" He roared.

"We tried to pursue him but he vanished." said Al looking down.

Everyone silently cried.

"What do we do now?" asked Ino with tears streaming down her face.

"We fight." said Hinata.

She stood up and Shino looked at her. Her eyes showed fury and anger and she leaked killer intent.

"We have to finish what he started; destroy Sin." said Hinata.

234378248394324234342

"YES! FINALLY! THE DOBE IS GONE!" Sakura cheered, along with dozens of fan girls who were cheering throughout the streets.

Many shinobi and civilians kept restraining themselves from ending the annoying fan girls. Some didn't care about Naruto; they just hated the fan girls. (Me/LM: Don't we all.)

Many villagers were partying elsewhere, celebrating that the 'demon' was dead. Tsunade had already sent out squads, who had crashed over seventeen parties, and accidently stopped what they thought had been a party but had only been a drinking contest that had been on that night coincidentally. Kiba had joined in the crashing part, and had nearly slaughtered over 50 villagers already. Shino's insects were going home happy seeing as they got to feed off of dozens of celebrating villagers and several shinobi who had been celebrating.

Hinata had done the most damage, she had nearly blown holes through everybody who got near her while celebrating. The Hyuuga clan, Inuzuka clan, Akamichi clan, Yamanaka clan, Nara clan, Aburame clan, and several other minor clans did not join in. Hiashi and Hizashi both knew that Naruto had been a friend to Hinata and Neji.

"Damn it, these people are such idiots." Shikamaru fumed as he sat in a tree. "Why do I live here?"

"Because these people may be a bunch of jack asses, but the first hokage made this village, and he wouldn't have hated Naruto like this." Shino said as he appeared next to him. "And Naruto looked up to him and the other hokages."

"Sin is going to burn." Hinata muttered darkly from a branch higher up. "I'll make sure of it."

"When we find him, I call kicking him between the legs." Neji growled from where he stood, using his chakra to stand on the tree.

"NARUTO'S YOUTHFULNESS WILL BE AVENGED!" Lee shouted.

"For once I agree." Ten-Ten said.

"I call the face." Kiba growled.

"We need to find him first." Shino said.

"Forget that, I'm just going to tear through the country until I find that son of a bitch." Hinata growled. (Major OCness here.)

4354354354354353453533

Meanwhile, in the Hunter Village, things weren't much better.

Gide sat out on the back deck, her knees curled up to her chest and she wouldn't talk to anybody.

Alessa and Gale sat in the living room, not saying anything. David was slumped in a chair nearby, a bottle of sake in hand. Blake was asleep on the couch. They were all struck by Naruto's death.

Yoko was hit the worst, she thought of Naruto like a little brother ever since he became a Fox. She felt like she lost her family. She was locked up in her mansion ever since she returned to the village.

"We can't just stay here forever." Alessa said. "Naruto wouldn't want us to waste away; he'd want us to finish what he started."

"How? He was the only one who could defeat Sin! And now he's dead!" Gide yelled. "The guy just can't be beat."

"Why'd we get pulled off the search mission? We should have been there." David said as he looked at the wall across from him. "WE SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE!" he swung his hand down, and the table was crushed.

"We should have been there to help him." Gide said angrily. "And now he's DEAD!"

Gale and Alessa didn't say anything for a moment. Alessa sighed after a few moments. "Then how about this? We go out there, follow any leads we can, and kill the son of a bitch who murdered our friend!"

David grabbed his sword from where it was leaning against a wall. "Let's go."

"What if he kills you all?" Gale asked.

"I don't intend to let myself be killed." David said. "I intend to come back home with Sin's head as a trophy."

2985743589454354353

Karin was downloading all the information onto a single disk. Kabuto was whistling a tune as they waited for the information to download. Soon enough all the information was downloaded into a single disk. Kabuto had gathered scrolls containing Justus, information on potions and nearly all that Orochimaru had.

Karin smiled as the disk came out and placed in a plastic case. Orochimaru had been obsessed with keeping his knowledge he kept it all stored on one computer. He walked into Orochimaru's room and the Snake Sannin looked up.

"Lord Orochimaru, we have come with a way to heal your arms." said Kabuto.

"It's about time, Kabuto. How?" demanded Orochimaru.

546456456456456456443

Hoards of prisoners and loyal shinobi walked into a massive room with a gigantic seal on the floor. Kabuto stood in the center of the circle while Orochimaru came out with some help. Karin had slipped away unnoticed by anyone. Orochimaru was too distracted by the thrill of using his arms again and his men wished to see their lord brought back to full strength.

"You are sure this seal will heal my arms?" asked Orochimaru.

"Yes, my lord. All that is left is for you to activate the seal." said Kabuto.

A kettle was in front of Orochimaru. To activate the seal a piece of blood must be placed. He raised his bandaged arm with much strain and bit his thumb. A small drop of blood fell into the kettle.

Everyone was watching with excitement. However what happened next was not what anyone expected. The seal started to glow; no one saw it but above the sky had darkened with lightning flashing numerous times. Anyone on the surface saw bolts of lightning that mostly looked normal; some had purple or red hues.

In the underground chamber black tentacles shouted out of the seal and impaled anyone who was unlucky to stand on top of them. Orochimaru looked around, gritting his teeth, watching as the black tentacles with hands stretched across the room.

"What the hell is this, Kabuto?!" roared Orochimaru.

"He who stands in the true center of the transmutation circle stands in the center of all things. The blood that has been given shall allow me to open the Door of Truth." said a voice.

Rising from the center of the transmutation circle as a small wave of water that changed into a cloaked figure with a skull mask.

"You!" roared Orochimaru.

"Your ambition for immortality is your undoing, Orochimaru, however your soul will be a part of the person to be granted eternal life." said Sin.

A gigantic eye opened up and the black tentacles impaled Kabuto. He screamed as the energy poured into him.

5465465464536346456463

Tsunade looked out of her window and saw the strange cloud. Al looked out and glared.

"That's no ordinary storm. That's alchemy I got a good idea what it is." said Al.

"It's coming from Rice Country. Orochimaru! Al, gather the teams! Get out there!" shouted Tsunade.

"Right!"

4354353453453453245345

The genin and the jounin along with Jiraiya moved at top speed towards the Rice Country.

"I know that flash and if I had to say it looks like the same kind of transmutation that's used to create the Philosopher's Stone." said Al.

"That means Orochimaru might be dead now." said Asuma.

"But another stone is now in Sin's possession." said Kurenai.

"He'll need all the stones he was when I find him." said Kiba.

They moved with great speed and jumped over the border and made it through the valley of the end. They had arrived in the border of Rice Country to see people fleeing in terror.

"Looks like it didn't consume the entire country. We just need to know where it came from." said Al.

"I guess we're not the only ones who saw it." said a voice.

The Leaf Nin turned to see David Valentine and his team.

"We better hurry or we'll miss greeting a certain murdering bastard." said Gide.

"Yeah." said Hinata nodding.

They kept running and jumping from branch to branch. Kiba and Akamaru's nose started sniffing.

"I got a scent. Someone's close by." said Kiba.

They leapt onto the ground and found themselves in front of a small wooden shack.

"The scent is coming from here." said Kiba.

"Is it his?" asked Ino.

"Turn around and see for yourself." said a voice.

They spun around to see Sin without his cloak and mask and sitting on a rock looking relaxed. Gide and Hinata's eyes narrowed with anger and furry. They both jumped at him but he jumped back and preformed a mid-back flip in the air.

"Aw, not happy to see me? What's the matter? You were all looking forward to a reunion and you don't look the least bit happy." said Sin.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kiba roared as he ran forward. "I'M GOING TO CLAW YOUR HEAD OFF AND FEED IT TO THE DOGS!"

Sin shrugged dismissively. As Kiba came into range, Sin just waved his hand, hitting Kiba as if just whacking a fly away from him, and sending Kiba flying. Gide and Hinata leaped forward next. They both leaped into the air and fell towards him, weapons poised to strike. He raised both hands and grabbed them by the throats without even moving an inch as their weight would have sent him stumbling. He chuckled. "That look in your eyes, out of the eyes of everyone here yours holds the most fury and hatred."

"SHUT UP!" Gide yelled as she tried to grab him, but he squeezed harder, and she gagged.

"Don't worry, your friends not as dead as you believe him to be." Sin said. "You are aware of the homunculus Gluttony, correct? The ultimate predator. He had a very interesting way of digesting everything he ate. When I devoured your friend, he shrunk as my body did as I reverted to human form. He is in there, and alive, and as we speak he will wallow among the excess of my stomach, until the digestion begins." He threw them both back. "You'll be dead long before then though."

746786969854678946789476895464

Naruto stirred. "Where am I?"

He slowly got up, and looked around. "How the hell did I get here?"

He was in what looked like a large room at least half the size of Konoha, the walls were made of some pink fleshy material. Naruto stood on an island among a sea of clear liquid. He looked around, and immediately plugged his nose as his Fox enhanced nose stung. "Urgh, it stinks in here."

Suddenly, gasses started to drift out of the walls. Naruto looked at it. "What the-?"

456890758965768956798649

"He will walk among the confines of my stomach, and then two sets of gasses will come out of the walls. Separate they are harmless, but when they come together they make an acid that will burn at your friend's skin. If he survives that, which I doubt he will, he will be crushed by the muscles of my stomach when they contract." Sin said with a smirk. "Kill me and he might be saved, but the only ways to kill me would kill Naruto also, so I can see that you have a conundrum."

A few of the genin started to vomit at the thought. David, Gide, Hinata, and Alessa just growled and advanced towards Sin. The jounin and Jiraiya were stunned.

"Difficult choice isn't it?" Sin chuckled.

"YOU BASTARD!"

"LET HIM GO!"

"DAMN YOU!"

"I'M GOING TO TEAR YOUR STOMACH OPEN AND PULL HIM OUT MYSELF!"

"STAB HIM!"

"CUT OUT HIS TONGUE!"

"Stab him and cut out his tongue and then stab his tongue!" Jiraiya suggested.

"So, what's the choice going to be?" Sin asked.

'Let's see...stab, or cut out his tongue...so hard to choose since I hate him so much.' Jiraiya thought. (Me/LM: How about they stab and cut out Jiraiya's tongue and then write on his eye lids 'STICK TO THE SCRIPT!')

"How about this? I'll just have somebody fight you in my place, that way you don't have to decide what to do." Sin suggested, and then whistled once.

Out of the house came a cloaked figure. The group got ready as the figure reached up and took his hood off, revealing a man with long black hair and a scar across his face, and yellow eyes. A red ouroboros symbol was on his neck.

"Meet my new child, Ferocity." He gestured to the man. "The Ultimate Beast, fifth of the fallen."

Ferocity growled, a sadistic smirk on his face that would make Ibiki proud. "Can I?"

"Have fun son." Sin said as he vanished. A sniffing sound could be heard. "They grow up so fast."

Ferocity's smirk widened and he ran at them. Valentine held out his sword and swung at the beastly Homunculus. Only for it to shatter on Ferocity's forearm. David's eyes widened as he held his broken sword.

He lunged with such speed it forced everyone to jump back as he slammed his fist into the ground where the stood. Ino gasped at the flying debris and everyone looked down at the size of the crater. He dashed at them with great speed. However an unknown force caused him to stop.

Shikamaru's shadow had extended and connected with his. He growled at him.

"Damn it! This guy's strength . . . I don't how much longer I can hold him." grunted the Nara.

"Drop the jutsu and let us handle him." said Kakashi.

He formed his Lightning Blade and charged forward. However Ferocity broke free of the Shadow Possession jutsu and smacked Kakashi aside with just a wave of his hand.

"Multi-Size Technique: Meatball Tank with Spikes!" shouted Chouji.

He rolled towards Ferocity with a speed that tore through the ground. Ferocity simply stopped it with one hand but a couple of kunai pierced his skin. Ferocity tossed Chouji away which made him cancel his jutsu. He grabbed Chouji by the neck and kneed him in the gut, followed by shoulder ramming into his chest.

He flew back. Ten-ten pulled out two scrolls.

"Rising Twin Dragons!"

Ferocity was impaled by an endless barrage of sharp weapons. However they fell to the ground all bloodied while the cuts and wounds on Ferocity's body all healed in a matter of seconds. Al clapped his and the ground came up and wrapped around Ferocity. However the giant only flexed his muscled and shattered the prison.

Chouji took out a yellow pill and swallowed it.

"Let's go!" he shouted.

Ferocity smirked as Chouji lunged at him.

"Partial Multi-Size Technique: Arm!"

He swung his arm and his hand enlarged as it hit Ferocity. However he only stood his ground and allowed the attack to hit him. Chouji went for another skill.

"Partial Multi-Size Technique: Leg!"

He went for a giant leg drop but Ferocity held up one arm and blocked the attack. He sent Chouji flying into the air but the Akamichi had another attack ready.

"Ultimate Multi-Size Technique!"

A large Chouji landed on top of Ferocity. However the man only lifted him with one attack. Asuma lunged forward with his trench knives but Ferocity slapped him back with his other hand and tossed Chouji towards the group.

"Ninja Art: Mind transfer Jutsu!" shouted Ino.

She was suddenly in a strange place with many souls approaching her. She gasped as one of the souls tore through her stomach. She looked to see some kind of abyss below her.

"What's this?" asked a voice.

She looked up to see the shape of some kind of monster. A demonic shaped face with its features obscured by an impure light.

"Just a human. Hello, little ant." said the creature.

She was suspended by the souls that surrounded her and she screamed. Another soul punctured leg and then another punctured her chest. She struggled to form a hand sign.

"Trying to leave? Aw, I thought we all could have company." said the figure.

It came closer to her. She wanted nothing to with the . . . thing. She finally formed the hand sign. "Release!"

Ino collapsed as she reentered he body and curled up.

"Ino!" shouted Shikamaru as he picked her up.

"So many . . . So many . . . Those poor souls . . . Trapped in that . . . hell . . ." she muttered crying.

Chouji growled and looked hatefully at Ferocity. The man smirked.

"I'm not only inside. When Sin created my siblings we were given a piece of the Philosopher's stone. As you all should know by now a Philosopher's stone is forged from the souls of human sacrifices. She had just got introduced to the hundreds of souls inside me." said Ferocity.

"YOU MONSTER!" roared Chouji.

He popped out a red pill and swallowed it. He stood up panting as his appearance changed. He became thinner!

'He produced so much chakra his appearance changed.' thought Shino.

"Chouji! Don't do it!" yelled Shikamaru.

Chakra started to form butterfly like wings on his back as he lunged forward. He struck with his right elbow which cracked Ferocity's sternum and a number of ribs. What came next was a savage back hand to the face with the same arm. The giant Homunculus crashed into the ground.

Then he gathered all of his chakra into his fist as into Ferocity's chest, shattering the ribcage, pulping the organs and punched right through to the other side.

"Chouji!" shouted Asuma.

He picked up the boy as he staggered out of the crater. Chouji felt a burning sensation eating away at his body. There were only a few minutes of silence before a voice came out.

"Stupid little brat."

Everyone looked up to see Ferocity standing up with a giant hole his chest while his arms were crossed and he smirked at them. Everyone's eyes widened as the wound started to close and completely heal.

"He used up everything when he knew that I would just regenerate." said the newly recovered homunculus.

556546565656546546

Naruto yelped as the gas started to burn at him, he pulled his arm away from it, the sleeve of his trench coat was charred, so was the jacket sleeve beneath, they had protected his skin from any harm. He said as he backed away from the gas cloud. "This, seriously, bites."

He leaped onto the liquid and used water walking to stay above it. He felt a slight burning sensation when his boot touched the liquid before he managed to keep himself above the water. He looked at the boot, which was burnt also.

"Ok, recap: I'm trapped in what looks like a gigantic stomach, I have a killer head ache from hitting those stomach muscles when I was swallowed, strange gasses that burn when you touch it is filling the stomach, and to top it all off, deadly stomach acid and my trench coat's ruined, again." He sighed. "My day keeps getting better and better."

849675897586596

"Shadow Style: Shadow Stream!" Gide yelled.

The area was consumed by shadows. Gide immediately moved in to attack. She punched, kicked, stabbed, slashed, and even bit. The Fallen didn't seem to feel most of the attacks. After she attacked for sixty straight seconds, he shot his hand out and grabbed her wrist as she was about to bring her kunai down on him. She was held in the air as her jutsu was dispelled.

"I found a pattern to your attack." Ferocity chuckled. "You hunter nin really are pitiful."

She struggled to escape. Suddenly two blurs landed behind Ferocity. Alessa kicked Ferocity in the back of his knees, making him fall to his knees, releasing Gide. David then formed his hands into a kind of make shift club and hit him in the back of his neck. Gide kicked Ferocity in the chin before all three of them leaped away.

Ferocity realigned his jaw, and rubbed his neck as he got up. "Is that the best you can do?"

Kiba yelled as he an Akamaru leaped into the air. "How about this!? Beast Clone!" Akamaru took the form of Kiba. "Two headed wolf!" They became the giant two headed wolf that they used against Sakon and Ukon.

The wolf charged at Ferocity, and leaped into the air. It roared as it leaped down towards him. Ferocity stared wit ha blank look until the wolf was in range. He then used one arm to keep the jaws of the left head from coming down on him by sticking the thick arm between it's teeth. He then drew his right arm back and punched the wolf in the left face, sending it flying.

It hit a tree, and in a puff of smoke it split back into Kiba and Akamaru.

"Next?" Ferocity asked.

"How about this!?" Alessa yelled. "Shadow Style: Dark Wind!" She reared her head back, and blew a cloud of what looked like black smoke, except it was more like a stream that caused a tree to start rotting when the attack brushed it. Ferocity was hit head on by the stream. When the cloud cleared, he was on the ground, rotting like he had been dead for weeks, but suddenly his skin sewed back together, his muscles and bones reconnected and healed, he got up, restored. He sighed as he brushed his cloak off. "Nice try."

He then used his foot to send a rock into the air, grabbed it with his hand, and threw it at lightning speed. It hit Alessa in the gut. She coughed and doubled over, blood falling from her mouth.

"Ninja Art: Tree bind Death!" Kurenai shouted.

Ferocity was bound to a tree that appeared behind him. Kurenai slid out of the bark, a kunai in hand. "Can't get away this time." She brought the kunai up, and brought it down on Ferocity's chest. Ferocity just chuckled. "Don't you people learn? I can't die that easily." He dispelled the gen jutsu and sent Kurenai flying with a punch.

"OUR TURN!" Gai and Lee yelled before they formed hand seals and took off their weights. "FIRST GATE: RELEASE!" Their chakra flared.

Ferocity waited a smirk on his face as they went through the second to fifth gates. Gai did the sixth gate. They both ran forward. They instantly started to pound Ferocity with punches and kicks. They sent him flying with each hit. They stopped as he was sent flying over 500 feet into the air by a combined kick from the two. They leaped into the air after him. They got over him, and brought their fists down, sending him flying towards the ground.

He hit the ground, throwing up a cloud of dust that was 300 feet high.

Lee and Gai landed, panting and gasping for breath.

"If that didn't kill him I don't know what will." David muttered as he and the others stared at the crater.

"Shame to disappoint you then." Ferocity's voice echoed as a hand reached up out of the crater, and soon Ferocity was standing, unharmed.

"He just won't die!" Jiraiya muttered.

"Didn't you pay attention to anything Uzumaki said?" Ferocity asked. "We homunculi possess the ability to regenerate from anything less then totally incinerating the body; as long as even one part of me exists I will continue to grow back."

"I guess I'll have to put a stop to that then." A voice behind him said.

He turned and found himself face to face wit ha very angry Yoko, who had her hands in a symbol. "Fox Style: Burning Fox Torrent!" She shot a wave of fire out of her mouth; it took the forms of many foxes. Ferocity grunted as the fire tore at his flesh and clothes. His hair and skin was incinerated. His bones started to melt.

Yoko kept it up until nothing was left but a puddle of him on the ground. She smirked and looked at the group. "Now why did you guys take off without me?"

Before anybody could speak, the puddle started to move. Yoko looked at it. "Oh no..."

The puddle soon took a human shape. It became a skeleton, then muscle tissue appeared over it, then skin, and clothing, hair grew, and eyes appeared. Ferocity laughed as he reformed. "Is that all you can do!? It takes much more then even that to kill me!"

"No freaking way, even you shouldn't be able to survive that!" Kiba said as he limped back to the group.

"You'd think that Uzumaki would have explained the details of a homunculi's regeneration." Ferocity chuckled. "Now then, if your all done entertaining me, I believe it's time for you all to die."

He leaped forward.

Kiba and Shikamaru were punched in the stomach before they could react. Ino, Shino, Hinata, Chouji, Asuma, Lee, and Gai were pummeled by multiple punches within less then five seconds. David was kneed in the stomach, doubling him over, and then he was elbowed in the back, sending him to the ground. Alessa, Kakashi, Kurenai, Jiraiya, Neji, and Ten-ten were tossed away like flies.

Al tried to clap his hands together, but he was kicked in the ribs and sent flying.

Yoko drew her blade, but it was knocked away and she was sent flying into a tree.

Their screams of pain echoed through the forest.

5465656456546546564

Naruto cursed as he found himself cornered in the stomach. The gas started to close in on him.

"AH!!"

He looked around. "What the-?"

"AGH!!"

He recognized the first and second voice.

Hinata and Shikamaru.

"AH!!" Ten-ten.

"What's going on!?" Naruto yelled. "Guys! Are you in here!?"

"AH!!" David's scream of pain echoed through the forest, followed by the screams of multiple voices.

Naruto looked around desperately. He managed to realize that the other members of the Konoha 12, minus Sakura and Sasuke, the hunter team, Al, Yoko, Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, and Gai were the ones screaming in pain.

He growled. "Sin! If you're the one doing this I'll kill you and any other sick creations of yours!"

Sin seemed to be gloating even if he wasn't there.

Naruto growled. "That's it!"

'Dea, I need as much chakra as you can give me.' Naruto said as he formed a hand seal. 'Don't hold back.'

He started to radiate chakra. It was far more powerful then any other time he had radiated chakra. He formed more hand seals. "Fire Style: Burning Wind Vortex!" He aimed at the wall.

The whole room shook as a vortex of fire shot from his hands, and hit the wall. The acid bubbled, the gas itself started to burn.

The fire dug away at the stomach wall.

Sin must be having a terrible stomach ache right now.

The stomach was regenerating, but the fire kept digging away at it.

Naruto yelled. "Either I cut out of this stomach or you vomit me out I don't care! I can keep this up all day if I have to!"

435455345435435435435

Sin was watching from the outer world. He stood on the sidelines, not hidden since all of the konoha and hunter nin were now too badly wounded to fight.

He chuckled as Ferocity lifted Yoko and Hinata by their necks. "Yes my son, finish them o- agh!" Sin clutched his throat. "What is this!? WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!?"

"Father!" Ferocity yelled as he ran towards his father, dropping Hinata and Yoko.

Before he could reach him, Sin's stomach started to grow and smoke. Sin hissed. "Naruto has done this! HE'S DONE THIS!"

Sin exploded in a shower of blood and organs.

Ferocity screamed. "FATHER!"

In the middle of the lake of blood, was a crouched figure.

"Damn, now I'll have to spray myself with disinfectant and take ten showers, and then stick myself in a washing machine a few times." The figure muttered as it got to its feet.

It wiped Sin's blood out of its face, revealing a pair of blue and gold eyes. The blood suddenly leaped off of him, and the puddle flowed towards where a large pile of organs and bones were collecting. The figure looked up, revealing Naruto.

"NARUTO!" The entire group yelled as they looked up at him.

"Did I miss anything?" He chuckled.

"NARUTO!" Suddenly two blurs latched onto him.

Hinata and Gide were literally choking the life out of him despite their wounds. Naruto said as he started to turn purple. "Guys, can't breath! Like breathing! Like living!"

"Sorry." They said at the same time as they let go of him.

"We thought you were dead!" Hinata said as tears of joy poured down her face.

"Sorry to worry you." Naruto said with a smile.

THUD!

"OW!" He put a hand on his head where Yoko hit him.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU MADE ME WORRY SICK ABOUT YOU! DON'T! EVER! DO! THAT! AGAIN!" With each time she emphasized a word she hit him on the head. Then she pulled him into a hug and lifted him off the ground.

"ACK! Why me!?" Naruto gagged.

She put him down. "Naruto, don't ever worry us like that! Your like a little brother to me, I couldn't bear losing you!"

"Um...thanks." He said.

"Aw...how touching." Sin said as his mouth reformed. "Naruto already has two girlfriends and an older sister, I'd cry if I had emotions."

"You don't look so well Sin." Naruto said. "Eating properly?"

"Clever little smart ass aren't you?" Sin muttered. "You really know how to make a guy sick, literally." He put a hand on his stomach. "I feel like somebody turned on a flame thrower in my stomach." (Me: Um...my hands are clean on this, figuratively.)

"Ferocity." He turned to the Fallen. "Take him out, break every bone in his body, tear out his organs, and then kill him."

"Yes father!" Ferocity said before he ran forward.

"Something tells me you've been killed a lot." Naruto said. "And since he doesn't have too many philosopher stones to waste he didn't put too many fragments into making you. So if you've been killed at least a dozen, maybe two dozens times you must have exhausted the stones energy." He put on a glove and raised his hand. "let's start counting."

SNAP!

"One."

Ferocity exploded. He reformed, still moving towards him when he was barely even half formed.

SNAP!

"Two."

He exploded and reformed again.

SNAP!

"Third times the charm."

Ferocity once again exploded and reformed. This time it was much slower, he was just ten feet from Naruto.

"Still got some fight left in you I see."

SNAP!

"Four."

Ferocity exploded, this time it took much longer to reform. Before he was even half finished, Naruto said two words.

"Final Five."

Ferocity screamed in pain as he burst into flames. This time his fist was mere inches from Naruto's head however the skin started to turn to dust. Ferocity only smirked.

"Looks like you win kid. I hate to admit but I underestimated you, but I am not the only member of the Fallen you will have to face. I was the weakest. Six more to face and then sister Fear and Father. I can't wait to see your face full of agony . . . On that. .. Day."

His skin literally turned to dust leaving a skeleton.

Naruto looked down at him. "Just incase."

SNAP

The skeleton was melted into a puddle; Naruto snapped his fingers again, burning the remnants of the Fallen.

Naruto looked up at Sin. "So what does he mean by 'that day'?"

"You'll see soon." Sin chuckled as he started to turn into a black cloud. "I'll remember to chew before I swallow next time."

Naruto sighed as Sin vanished entirely. "Six Fallen Homunculi, the older sister, Fear, and then the father, Sin."

He looked at the puddle. Ferocity's voice echoed once through his mind. 'Looks like you win kid.'

He turned back to the others. "Well, if nobody minds, I really need a shower, and you all really need to get to a hospital, let's go home."

They all left, feeling happy that they had not lost a friend.

4958789657689576958644

Somewhere else in the Rice Country a girl was standing on a rock while looking down at a group of dead Sound Nin.

"So, Ferocity is dead uh?" asked the girl.

She had long purple hair pulled onto a long pony that went a foot past her waist and slightly covered one eye. She wore a black sleeveless shirt over a purple short sleeved mini coat. She also wore a black mini skirt and she wore black sandals on her feet. Her eyes were greenish purple and the pupils were slitted.

"That's too bad." said the girl.

"Yeah, he always looked a little hot headed. He was that close to getting rid of them when Uzumaki appeared." said Thorn.

"Uzumaki? Tell me, is he cute?" asked the girl.

"I wouldn't know." said Thorn.

"I can't wait to meet him." said the girl clapping her hands.

"Do you have a crush on every guy you see or hear about?" asked Thorn.

"What's wrong?" asked the girl.

"Don't you think your father wouldn't be too happy about day dreaming of the enemy?" asked Thorn.

"Tell him, I can think of anyone I want." said the girl.

"I guess he wasn't kidding when he said to call you 'Adoration'." said Thorn.

4564564564564564564356456

Kabuto and Karin sat in a room while Sin sat in the middle of the floor. His cloaked covered his body while he looked up.

"Welcome to your new home." said Sin.

"This place doesn't look like much." said Karin.

"Now, now, don't be so quick to judge. It's time you both made yourselves useful to me." said Sin.

He stood up and led them into a library. He pulled out several books and piled them on a table in front of the two guests.

"You will read and memorize these books in order from top to bottom. Karin, you should learn this since you are a scientist and alchemy is considered a science." said Sin.

Kabuto took the first book and opened it.

'Human kind can not give anything without first giving something in return. That is alchemy's first law.'

"Kabuto, come with me." said Sin.

He led Kabuto into a dimly lit room with three tables inside. On the tables were three bodies that were covered by sheets.

"As you wanted I have brought you these three bodies." said Sin.

He pulled the sheets to reveal the bodies of Orochimaru, Kimmimaro, and a tall orange haired man.

"Lord, Orochimaru, Kimmimaro, and Jugo." said Sin.

"Thank you, Sin." said Kabuto smirking.

"What do you plan to do?" asked Sin.

"You'll see." said Kabuto.

657568956748967589675489

End of chapter

**Me: Dude...why am I speaking like this?**

**Ghost Face: (kicks down door and holds up meat cleaver)**

**Me: Hey, wasn't this scene before you got high in Scary Movie?**

**Ghost Face: (tilts head in confusion)**

**Me: And Ghost, if you keep calling me, saying things like 'Are you alone?' or 'Are you afraid?' Or something about a guy who wears make up –whatever the heck you were talking about- I'm filing a restraining order. NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!**

**Ghost Face: (gets sent flying)**

**Me: Somebody get the non-parody Ghost Face in here, he actually does a good job. Read and review!**


	25. Chapter 25

Nine Tailed Alchemist

Nine Tailed Alchemist

654634547654789567908756

Chapter 25

When Naruto returned to the village there were mixed reactions. Most of the villagers and his ex-teammates Sakura and Sasuke were livid to find out he survived. When Tsunade found he was alive she nearly broke all of his bones when she hugged him. Then she whacked him on the head.

"If you ever scare me like that again I'll kill you myself!" then she hugged him again.

The ninja clans were glad to see that he was alive along with Konohamaru and his friends. Right now he was in the hospital visiting his friends after a long shower.

"Hey, guys! Feeling better?" asked Naruto. He was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"It'll take a whole more than this to keep me down!" said Kiba.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"My flames of youth shall burn even brighter!" shouted Lee.

"I've been better." said Valentine.

"Well, granny-Tsunade will have you fixed up in no time. You'll be happy to know we went back to Rice Country and checked things out. It's safe to say Sound is no longer a problem." said Naruto.

"You mean . . ." said Al.

"That's right. We found the Sound Village and it's deserted minus the thousands of bodies we found in an underground chamber. There was a giant transmutation circle in the middle of the floor that took up the entire room." said Naruto.

"So in other words there's another stone." said Shikamaru.

"You all know how Sin burned Orochimaru's arms, right?" asked Naruto.

Everyone nodded.

"Well, Orochimaru had an obsession for learning all the jutsu there is to know and one of them was a jutsu that allow him to transfer his soul into younger and newer bodies. However there is a time limit. He couldn't switch bodies for three years after he used the jutsu." said Naruto.

"So, Sin burned Orochimaru's arms in the Forest of Death and again during the invasion." said Alessa.

"I think Sin tricked Orochimaru into sacrificing himself and his shinobi and thugs to create a stone thinking it would heal his arms." said Naruto.

"Crafty. One enemy is destroyed and another takes his place." said Shikamaru.

"Anyway, the survivors from the Rice Country are working to rebuild now that Orochimaru is no longer in control. Among them are what remains of the Fuuma clan." said Naruto. "They've agreed to an alliance with the Leaf Village to get them back on their feet."

"So, Sin has one stone in his body, the one that was created during the invasion, and now the Sound Village." said Valentine.

"Along with the group of Homunculi he created that's called the Fallen and Fear. Let's not forget he still has an alliance with the Kurians." said Naruto.

"I wouldn't worry about the Kurians much longer. We found out the Hidden Reaper Village's secret location so we have the advantage." said Yoko.

"If Sin has not already anticipated that. He might be insane but he's not stupid. For all we know he plans to sacrifice the Kurians themselves and the Hunter Nin the moment you guys attack the village." said Naruto.

"Maybe, but the Hidden Reaper Village has been a threat to our village for years. We can't ignore them like that after finally locating them." said Yoko.

"Just warning you guys to be careful. There are six Homunculi out there that are doing Sin's dirty work and we still haven't seen the abilities of their number seven." said Naruto. "There's been no sign of him since our little encounter in Rice Country."

645645345363456456345645

Sin and Fear stood on a cliff that overlooked the Hidden Rain Village. It had been some time since he set foot in this village. It seems Pain had succeeded and killed Hanzo while he was away. No matter, Hanzo was useless to him anyway.

There was a banging sound and Sin turned to see a giant cage behind him. His cloak and skull were sitting under the dry shade of a tree to avoid getting rained on.

"You want out?" he asked.

The only answer he got was countless banging on the bars.

"Then I shall grant your wish." said Sin.

His body glowed with red energy for a second and the cage collapsed. The creature fell off the cliff and into the stream of water below.

"You know what to do, Fear." said Sin.

Fear nodded and concentrated hard. She was seeing the entire Hidden Rain village at once. She felt it. She felt the presence of the target.

"He resides in the West Tower." said Fear.

"Good, have you found the original?" asked Sin.

"Yes."

"Excellent. We shall wait and lure him out. In the meantime we should check if the others have located the other targets." said Sin.

"Yes, papa." said Fear.

Her telepathy powers spread out even further. She found each member of the Fallen closing in on their target.

"They have found them. And their description matches that the plant man Zetsu told us." said Fear.

"Good. Tell them to leave no trace behind." said Sin smirking as the wind blew through his black hair.

345345345645654645656456

Fury and Wisdom watched two figures wearing cloaks with red clouds and straw hats in the distance.

"So those guys are Akatsuki?" asked Fury.

"Yes. Sin says that they are the best people to test our abilities and they are a nuisance that would be problem and should be removed early as possible." said Fury.

"The blond one specializes in deadly explosive clay artwork. Against you power it would be a one sided fight that would end in your favor." said Wisdom.

"And the other one?" asked Fury.

"He is known as Sasori of the Red Sand. He left Suna twenty years ago and is known for his mastery of the puppet jutsu. Against my abilities it would my advantage in this fight." said Wisdom.

"These two would be no match for us. I was hoping for a challenge." said Fury.

"Father does not see them as a threat yet. More like a training exercise." said Wisdom.

"We shall deal with them." said Fury.

546456456456456456565

"So what's the big hurry, Master Sasori?" asked Deidara.

"Leader wants us to investigate Zetsu's disappearance." said the man with the giant hunchback.

He stopped in the middle of a field.

"Why are we stopping? I thought we were in a hurry, yeah?" asked Deidara mockingly.

Sasori was silent. Deidara waited for a few minutes and smirked.

"We've got company, yeah?"

That was when a wave of kunai flew at them. A tail sprouted from Sasori's back and blocked the kunai. A man with black hair and dressed in black followed by a blond haired man wearing a black cloak.

"You guys are Akatsuki, right?" asked Fury.

"Who wants to know, yeah?" asked Deidara.

"Your plan interferes with ours. Our master has ordered your lives . . . extinguished." said Fury.

"Who is your master, huh?" asked Deidara smirking.

"None of your concern. We are your executioners." said Wisdom.

"We shall see." said Sasori.

Deidara smirked and reached into his coat. His hands had strange mouths on them that started to eat the play from the pouches and hips. A small bird changed into a giant bird in a puff of smoke and Deidara jumped onto it. A giant rock wall appeared around the field cutting off any chance to escape.

Fury looked to see half a dozen miniature clay birds speeding down at him. Flames burst from his hands and caught the birds which exploded from the intense heat. He placed his hands to the sides of his body and a stream of fire blasted into the ground. He blasted off of the ground like a rocket and flew at Deidara.

Deidara flew higher so he would miss but Fury continued to fly towards him. He quickly launched more clay birds that flew at however Fury avoided them and made sure they were caught in his tails flames. He appeared right on top of Deidara's clay bird and released a stream of flames down on it. Deidara jumped off the bird as it was hit and exploded.

He threw another clay bird into the air that in an explosion of smoke enlarged and landed on it.

"This is not good. His fire detonates my art before it reaches him." muttered Deidara.

Fury flew at him again and released a stream of scorching flames from his mouth. Deidara maneuvered his bird to dodge the attacks. He threw more clay birds that Fury destroyed easily.

"Give up and your death will be painless." said Fury.

"I don't think so." said Deidara. He took out more clay. "You should feel honored that I would use this. I was originally saving it for Itachi."

He swallowed it in his real mouth. He then spat it out which then started to mould into Deidara except it was much bigger. Fury landed on the ground and looked at it. It grew bigger and bigger, until . . . .

POP!

All it left was a cloud. He smirked and looked up at Deidara.

"Your bomb was pathetic." said Fury.

"You should never underestimate true art, yeah." said Deidara smirking.

He gasped in pain as his arm twitched painfully. He brought his hands to his head while his face was peeling off. He instantly faded after a few minutes. Deidara smirked and landed on the ground.

"He's now become true art. Flashes for a second and then fades instantaneously." said the former Rock-Nin.

He turned around to assist Sasori when he heard something. He turned around and saw the ashes with red stones floating in the air. The ashes became a skeleton, then muscle tissue appeared over it, then skin, clothing, hair grew, and eyes appeared. Fury stretched himself as he finished reforming. Deidara's eyes widened in disbelief and his jaw dropped.

"Congratulations. I underestimated you. I thought your skills were only in explosions but it seems you surprised me. I believe I have that cloud to thank. No matter." said Fury.

His figure to glow and flames engulfed him. Deidara gritted his teeth and jumped onto his clay bird. Waves of flames expulsed from Fury's body and consumed everything it touched. The flames caught up to his clay bird.

He jumped off as it exploded and tried to make another one but the flames eat caused his clay bird to explode in his hand and sent waves of pain through him. He screamed as he fell down a water fall and into the river below. Fury smirked.

"One down."

4564575676576575674657567

Sasori watched Wisdom for a moment before firing his left arm that held numerous blades. A wall of earth blocked all the kunai that headed for him. A chakra string reattached Sasori's left arm. He launched his tail but Wisdom blocked with an arm made of earth.

Sasori's tail was shattered from the force of the blow. He brought his fists down on Sasori's back and the body fell limp. However something jumped out of the remnants of the puppet. Wisdom looked to see a red haired youth wearing an Akatsuki cloak.

"Is this your true form, Sasori?" asked Wisdom.

"That was my favorite puppet. I'll repay you by turning into a new one." said Sasori.

He threw off his cloak and bladed wings sprouted from his back. Out of his midsection came a kunai and chain. Wisdom looked to see himself surrounded by hundreds of puppets. Sasori lunged at Wisdom with the rest of his puppets.

He plunged his fist into the earth and the ground shot up taking out a large amount of puppets. He smacked Sasori aside by a giant stone blade and crashed into the earth. He stood up only for the earth to come up to his waist trapping him. Wisdom slammed his stone blade into the puppet master.

Wisdom walked in front of him.

"You lose." said Wisdom.

He used his earth powers and buried Sasori alive in the earth. Sasori could only struggle as he sank into the earth.

"Mission accomplished." said Wisdom.

5645634564564565464565

Pain sat on the statue that overlooked the Hidden Rain Village.

"Something as disturbed the rain." said Pain.

"What is it, Pain?" asked a voice.

He looked behind him and saw Konan.

"Someone has disturbed the rain." said Pain.

"Who?" asked Konan.

"Forgotten me, already, Pain?" asked a voice.

Pain looked to the top of another sky scraper to see a cloaked man with a skull helmet covering his head. Pain's eyes widened in recognition.

"You." said Pain.

"Long time no see, Pain. I heard you killed Hanzo while I was away. What a surprise." said Sin smirking.

"Why are you here?" asked Konan.

"To finish what I started. As we speak my associates are hunting down and killing the members of the Akatsuki as we speak." said Sin.

"You were the one responsible for Zetsu's disappearance aren't you?" Pain said.

It wasn't a question.

"It was easy. And after a few hours he spilled everything." said Sin.

Pain summoned all six of his bodies and surrounded Sin.

"We shall finish you this time." said Pain.

Sin only chuckled.

"So even thought I killed those two bodies last time they were able to survive? I guess I underestimated you." said Sin.

"You shall die for interfering with a god." said Pain.

Sin only laughed.

"You still fancy yourself as a god? You are nothing but a mere human that is moments away from death. And your leader Uchiha Madara shall soon follow." said Sin.

Pain and his bodies lunged at Sin but a barrier appeared around Sin and blocked the attack. Not even Pain's Animal body was able to absorb the energy. A girl with long black hair and wearing black and red ninja armor.

"You shall not harm papa." said the girl.

Pain's Animal body was grabbed by invisible arms before the arms sliced right off followed by the head. Pain was shocked. The girl stepped out of the barrier and Pain's Ghost body lunged at her. However she only looked him before the body exploded in a shower of blood.

Konan launched a barrage of paper shuriken but Sin whipped a watery tentacle that blocked the attack. Sin lunged at Pain's first body. Pain produced a sword and plunged it into Sin but was shocked to see Sin had not died when his fingers extended into sharp lances and sliced off his head.

"Pain!" shouted Konan.

Fear closed her eyes and the last bodies found themselves in a black void with walking corpses coming towards them. She teleported and found herself in a strange room. The room had large capsules that were large enough to hold a human. She walked towards one in the corner and found herself looking at a body with black hair covered in bandages.

"This body can no longer move. That is why it is hidden here. The six bodies share the conscious mind of this vessel while it preserved without worrying about hunger or disease. As long it is safe Pain lives." whispered Fear. "Until now."

She held out her hand and the capsule containing the body exploded. Out in the city the bodies of Pain collapsed to the ground lifelessly.

"Pain!" shouted Konan.

She knelt by her childhood friend.

"Pain's original body has been located and destroyed. Fear's ability with telepathy allowed her to see into Zetsu's mind and find out the source of Pain's abilities to control multiple bodies. His Rinnegan could only be used as long as the original body lived. It has been and exterminated." said Sin triumphantly. He walked over to Konan as she kneeled and silently cried over her loss.

He sliced off Pain's hand and took the ring on his thumb. He looked and Konan and considered killing her but decided not to. She was not worth killing. It was much better to see her soul cry for the dearly departed.

Now all that was left to do is to deal with Uchiha Madara.

54645654645645645654

Back in Konoha, Alphonse was hiding on a roof, shaking like he had just gone through a sugar rush. 'Oh man, oh man, oh man.'

Naruto appeared next to him. "Hey Al! What are you doing?"

"SH!!" Al said. "I'm hiding!"

"From who?" Naruto asked.

"Fan Girls, they formed a flipping fan club for me!" Al said, scared.

Inside Naruto's mind, Ed was now proud. 'Aw...my brother has a Fan Girl Club, he's growing up!'

454545454545454545453

In the Hunter Village, several Hunter ANBU were gathered in the Kage's office, receiving their orders.

"We will have to scan small villages first, see if he may have any lairs within there, after that I will disperse your companies into platoons and teams so you can cover more ground while you search the forests if there is no luck with the villages, we will have to cover the surrounding country side, and then extend outwards." He was looking over a map. "Tsunade has sent out three companies of Jounin and one ANBU company to assist us, and several other allied villages have been alerted only to the fact that there is a 'serious threat to the sovereignty of the Elemental Nations', and have deployed several companies to assist us."

"What if he's hiding up in Stone Country?" One Captain asked.

"If he is, then we'll have no choice but to stand down, I will not send this village into a war with the Hidden Stone Village." The Kage said. "Naruto and anybody else who may help him will be on their own if they enter that country."

"What about Wind, Lightning, and Water?" Another asked.

"What happened in the northern water country was a diversion, we've already combed that part of the country, and it's a small country compared to the others, so a minimal patrol will be assigned there." The Kage said. "Lightning has already combed its borders and territory, and they believe Sin to be a threat too from what they know about him."

"What do we do about Rice Country?" One Captain asked.

"Tsunade had ANBU teams sweep that country after the incident involving the Sound Village." The Kage said. "But one platoon has been stationed in that country incase Sin does show up."

"You have your orders, move out!" The Kage said.

The near thirty Captains vanished.

After a few minutes, a lower ranking ANBU entered the office. "Sir, I have reports from the Captains of the 3rd, 7th, 9th, 19th, and 23rd Companies, they have surrounded the country side around The Reaper Village. They have not detected any of the companies so far, we are ready to attack at any moment."

"Have them hold back, I don't trust sending one Shinobi into that village." The Kage said.

"Why is that?"

"Until we know where Sin is, we cannot risk attacking, I won't send over 900 shinobi to their deaths." The Kage said.

"Aren't you being a bit presumptuous sir?" The ANBU asked.

"You have your orders, and you have not seen Sin in action, and for your sake I hope you never do." The Kage said. "Thousands have died from fighting him or being near him." The ANBU nodded and vanished.

He was visited later by Gale, who held Blake next to her.

"Gale! Blake! What a wonderful surprise!" The Kage said with a smile. (I need a name for this guy.)

"Hello sir, we were curious as to when David and his team would return." Gale said. "Blake has been getting worried."

"They are currently at the Konoha Village." The Kage said. "I am sure that the good news has reached you that Naruto is alive."

"He is!?" Gale gasped.

"_Yay!_" Blake said.

"Reports of his demise had been...greatly exaggerated, he had been swallowed alive and had survived by burning his way out of Sin." The Kage said. "He managed to defeat one of the homunculi Sin had created, leaving us with six minor Homunculi, Fear, and Sin himself."

"Six more?" Gale asked.

"Yes, they have varying abilities." The Kage said. "They can resurrect multiple times, and there are two unknowns still left."

"So any guessing when David, Gide, Alessa, and Yoko are coming back?" Gale asked.

"Depends on how long it takes to find Sin, but I do know they'll come back in a few weeks for their vacation." The Kage said.

"There have been whispers that you have found the location of the Reaper's Village." Gale said.

"It took a long time, but we found it." The Kage said. "We have several companies surrounding it, but we won't attack until we are sure that the Sin situation is rectified." He started to pace around the office. "When I hear the words 'Sin is dead' or 'Sin has been caught' I'll put an end to the Reapers and the Kurians."

"We'll be rid of two enemies then." Gale said.

"After that, I intend to find out how on earth did Sin even start in his insane quest." The Kage said. "Something like him is not natural to this world, something not even our Life Weavers know about. Who would create such a monster?"

"Naruto said he was created by some cult in an attempt to revive seven Homunculi named the seven sins." Gale said. "They messed it up, and made Sin."

"That's just it Gale, until now there has been no evidence of Alchemy, Homunculi, transmutation, and then suddenly this Sin person, Elric, and Naruto learning this ability, and then our world is nearly at war because of it." The Kage said as he sat down. "This ability may be too powerful to trust many with, and the longer that Sin is here means that more will discover it."

"What was the point of Naruto learning it though?" Gale asked.

"He only said that his master taught him so he could kill Sin, he just calls him Elric, and Tsunade's apprentice, Alphonse has the last name 'Elric'." The Kage said. "Is it possible that Alphonse taught him?"

"Not from what I heard, he kept calling his master 'Edward'." Gale said.

"Edward...Alphonse was already an odd enough name, why would someone call himself Edward? (Remember, it's Japanese based world, nobody is called Edward there)." The Kage muttered under his breath, and then spoke up. "I have to get back to work, I hope you'll forgive me but we're very busy ever since this whole situation came up."

"I understand." Gale said before she bowed and led Blake out of the office.

43543545454

Beneath the Hunter Village in a small room a group of four humans sat on a few wooden crates.

"How long do we have to wait?" asked a female voice.

"We wait a few minutes later. The boss gave us instructions not to start until one'o clock today. With Valentine's team and the Fox out of the village it'll be much easier." said a male voice.

"We do not have to wait any longer." said another male voice.

He pulled out a set of scrolls and laid them across the floor. In a puff of smoke appeared Sin in his cloak and skull mask.

"Excellent work. Is everything ready?" asked Sin.

"Yes boss." said the male voice.

"Good, then the Reaper Village will have what was promised." said Sin.

He produced a scroll from the folds of his cloak and rolled it out across the floor. The five figures went through multiple hand seals.

"Summoning Jutsu: Come Forth Servant of the Kurians!" They all shouted and slammed their palms on the ground.

In a puff of smoke a Reaper appeared.

"Why have you mortals summoned me?" The Reaper hissed.

"To answer my call." said Sin.

It turned and saw him.

"Sin! We have heard much of your endeavors. Why have you summoned me? The deal was that we would assist in locating human sacrifices for the blood of the Hunter Village. " It hissed.

"I have kept my end of the deal. We stand below the village as we speak. This is an underground chamber that shall be used to hide your army until there is enough to overtake the village. The summoning ritual shall continue." said Sin.

"Beneath the Hunter Village? Ha-Ha-Ha! I see our masters were not wrong to trust you, Sin. I like the way you think. Yes, the ritual shall continue and tonight we feast on the blood of the hunters and Life Weavers! " It roared with excitement.

Sin smirked and nodded to his five minions. They nodded and the ritual continued.

"Come Forth Servants of the Kurians!"

54645363456456544544565

Naruto and Al walked into Tsunade's office. Tsunade looked up and smiled.

"Hey, you're late? What took you so long?" asked Tsunade.

"Our little pretty boy here was on the run from his own group of fan girls." said Naruto with his thumb pointing at a blushing Al. Shizune's fist curled up and Tsunade smirked.

"Oh, well Al, I think you should get a girl friend and fast if you want to avoid any more fan girls." said Tsunade.

Al blushed.

"So what's up?" asked Naruto.

BANG!

The door busted open allowing an angry Sakura to walk in.

"Why is Sasuke getting punished?!" she shouted.

Everyone plunged their ears.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto.

"Sensei and Jiraiya are placing a seal on Sasuke to make sure he can't activate his Sharingan and he's placed in prison." said Tsunade.

"It's his fault! Naruto's the criminal! Not Sasuke!" shouted Sakura pointing at Naruto.

"Sakura Haruno you will silence yourself now! Sasuke attempted to flee the village, kidnapped the Hyuuga heiress, attacked his comrades, and attempted to defect to Sound. The only reason he wasn't executed was because the council would not allow us to lose the Sharingan." said Tsunade. "Now please leave or I will have you thrown in prison with him."

Sakura walked out sulking.

"I see Sasuke and Sakura are still as charming as ever." said Naruto.

"Sasuke injured several nurses after he woke and tried to escape again but we had an squad of ANBU just incase. He's facing a life time sentence in prison for the crimes he committed. Not many member who supported Sasuke were ready for when they met a furious Hyuuga clan head who happens to be the father of the girl he kidnapped." said Tsunade smirking.

"You'd think Kakashi would have straightened them out." said Naruto.

"Sasuke refused to do teamwork exercises claiming they would only keep him from gaining power and Sakura just followed him like a lost puppy. I would have kicked her out of the Shinobi program but the council wouldn't let me." said Tsunade.

"Well, you worry about that while I help Al with his fan girl problems." said Naruto putting his hand on Al's shoulder.

"How?" asked Al.

"Simple, we're going to find you a girlfriend." said Naruto pulling him towards the door.

"What?!" said Al.

"Come on pretty boy." said Naruto.

"Why not go out with Shizune?" asked Tsunade stopping them.

"Lady Tsunade!" shouted Shizune.

"What? You two traveled together with me for twelve years and don't I forgot about the few occasions." said Tsunade smirking.

"What's that?" asked Naruto smirking.

Al and Shizune were blushing.

"There were a few times when Al would faint from training Shizune would heal him and they spend some quality time together and there was a time at the bar when I was loaded and pushed Shizune enough she landed on Al. Or maybe it was the other way around." said Tsunade thinking.

"You dog! She's cute and you traveled with her for twelve years? Come on, you're not getting any younger so you need a girlfriend as soon as possible." said Naruto.

"And maybe I get a few grand kids." said Tsunade.

'It must be a disease going around.' said Ed.

'Why not? Can you see it now? A whole bunch of kids calling you Uncle Ed?' asked Dea smirking.

Ed sweat dropped.

"So any reason you two didn't hook up?" asked Naruto smirking.

"Naruto, please!" said Al blushing.

'My own brother . . . You'd think for a cute gal like that.' said Ed.

Dea wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Guess it's safe to say who got the brains of the family.' she said kissing his cheek. 'I wonder it's like to be an auntie?'

"I don't know, Shizune. I saw your fist tighten when you heard that Al got fan girls." said Tsunade.

Shizune blushed even more.

'Well, I can get one thing off my list.' Dea snickered evilly. 'Witness Ed's brother get embarrassed, check.'

She then laughed maniacally, leaving Ed to wonder about her sanity. Naruto had not heard the laughter though. He just stared at Al and Shizune. "Come on, give it a chance."

"I'm not sure..." Al said.

"Al, if you don't, I will lose any respect I ever had for you and do to you what I did to Sasuke during the genin exams." Naruto said flatly.

"What did you do to him?" Al asked.

Naruto whispered it, and Al paled and shivered as he felt the ever infamous Phantom Pain struck. (Me- That guy still owes me 50 bucks for when he- um...you heard nothing.)

"Shizune, if you don't go on a date with Al, I'll..." Se whispered the rest to Shizune, who paled, quivered, and seemed to shrink.

"Ok! Ok! We'll do it!" They said at the same time.

'Perfect.' Naruto, Ed, Dea, and Tsunade thought evilly.

"So then, when will you two love birds be going?" Naruto asked.

They both turned red at this, but Al answered. "How about 7:30 tonight?"

"Sure." Shizune said silently.

They both left. Naruto and Tsunade looked at eachother, and said. "Success!"

'My brother's growing up.' Ed said.

'I'm going to have-' Dea started before Ed pulled her into a kiss, she melted, literally.

Ed smirked. 'My new secret weapon.'

'I don't think she saw that coming.' Naruto said.

'I think your right.' Ed said. 'At least I have a few hours of 'Me Time'.'

'Right...anyways, it's time for Phase two.' Naruto thought as he left.

'You didn't even have a Phase One.' Ed said.

'...shut up.' Naruto thought.

435734658746578345643875463857

"You got them to go on a date?" Gide asked as most of Konoha 12 and the hunter team gathered around.

"Yeah, and now to make sure nothing goes wrong, I'll need to monitor the situation, I'll need a..." He tried to think of the right word, and then gave up. "A date to help me."

Immediately Hinata, Ino, and Gide leaped forward with shining eyes and kept yelling. "Me! Me! Me!"

'Son of a witch.' Naruto thought. 'What did I ever do to be so handsome? Why couldn't I be as ugly as the Haruno bitch? At least I'd be strong and fan girl free.'

"I have a solution!" Gide said triumphantly.

"If it doesn't involve kissing I'm fine with it." Naruto said.

Gide slumped. "Crap."

"How about Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Hinata suggested.

"Good idea." Ino said.

"Fine..." Gide said.

"Let's do it!" All three said at the same time. "Rock..."

Naruto prayed that who ever won would not torment him.

"Paper..."

The other genin were taking bets.

"Scissors..."

This is just here so it looks like I worked hard on this.

"Shoot!" They all brought their hands down.

Hinata and Ino had paper, Gide had scissors.

"YEAH! I WIN!" Gide yelled as she leaped into the air triumphantly.

Naruto looked up at the sky. 'You're doing this on purpose.'

No, your luck just sucks, but from the viewer's point of view you're probably the luckiest jerk to ever walk the face of the earth.

"Ok, 7:30 tonight, Al and Shizune will meet at the Hokage Tower and that's when we follow and make sure nothing goes wrong." Naruto said. "And take any pictures along the way...for the wedding."

"Right." They all said.

"I call the next date." Ino said before they scattered, leaving Gide, Naruto, and David.

"Ok, one rule, keep your hands to yourself." David growled at Naruto. "If Gide comes home looking weird, your head will be hanging on my fire place by next week."

"I'll take your word for it." Naruto said nervously.

"Don't worry Naruto; I won't let the big bad David hurt you." Gide said teasingly as she put an arm around him. He turned pin ka bit.

'Another thing I can cross off: Watch Naruto get embarrassed, check.' A now awake Dea said.

'Narutos' growing up too...they all grow up so fast.' Edward said, pretending to be sad.

'Oh Ed...' Dea said before she pulled him into a kiss.

Ed broke it for just a moment. 'Naruto, consider the mind off lim-MH!' Naruto heard nothing else.

'Why is my day insane?' Naruto asked. 'I thought this was supposed to be a serious story.'

It will be when people attend a certain shinobi's funeral because he keeps screwing up his lines.

Nearby Jiraiya was writhing. 'MAKE! OUT! SENSES! TINGLING!'

83475564785643578463578345

Alphonse was dressed in his best clothes, and waiting outside of the tower. He had arrived five minutes ago, and was waiting for Shizune. Part of him hoped she didn't show up. 'To think, I let a 13 year old talk me into this...he's as evil as brother was.'

"Hey Al!" Shizune's voice came from behind him.

Al turned slowly...and his jaw dropped.

Shizune was...how do I put this...freaking beautiful.

She wore a white Kimono, she had a pair of earrings made of silver, and she wore a neck lace made of small wooden beads with symbols in them. She wore a pair of sandals. Al could tell that she kept her senbon launcher beneath her left sleeve still. Obviously she wasn't taking a risk incase any of the less...dignified members of Konoha tried to make a move on her while Al was gone.

Al slowly pulled his jaw back up ,and was ready to fix it there with tape before he managed to speak. "Hey Shizune."

She smiled. "Well, guess we'd better get going. Where were you planning to go?"

'Ok ,remember the plan.' Naruto thought from his hidden position.

"I was thinking we could just take a walk, I'm a bit short on cash right-" Al stopped as a wad of money fell out of the sky as if by magic.

'Let's just hope he remembers that the man pays for the dinner.' Naruto thought.

"Oh, well...I guess now that I have something to actually spend, I guess we could try the Bell Flower Restraunt." Al said.

"Alright." Shizune said.

They started to walk away. Naruto admired his handy work. 'Barely ten seconds and he nearly blows it, good thing the Love Fox is here to help.' (Me: Hey, that wasn't in his line. What is wrong with these actors?)

"Hey Naruto!" Gide's voice sounded as a figure landed behind Naruto.

Naruto slowly turned and...he pulled an Alphonse Elric maneuver, dropping his jaw.

Gide wore a pair of black sandals and a black and red kimono, her hair was tied in a pony tail, and she wore a neck lace that looked way too expensive even for Naruto to buy. She basically looked...um...wow.

"Like what you see?" She asked.

"You lucky jerk." Kiba said as he stuck his head out from a tree.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I think you'd be better off not knowing." Kiba said.

"David sent you, didn't he?" Naruto asked.

"Yep."

"How much did he pay you?"

"2000 ryo."

"I'll give you 5000 to scram."

"Deal."

Naruto handed him the money and watched as the genin ran away.

After a moment of silence, Naruto said. "You get a bowl of dog treats if you go too Akamaru."

The dog ran after Kiba.

"Good dog." Naruto said before Gide grabbed his arm and pulled him along. 'Um...I think she's more enthusiastic then Shizune is about her date.'

'No duh.' Dea said.

'Ed, barely ten seconds and Al nearly blew it, didn't you teach him anything?' Naruto asked.

'Of course not, he was a suit of armor back then.' Ed said.

'You couldn't at least search for a potential girl friend? What about all the stories with that Winry girl? Or Rose? Or Noah? Or even Lust for god's sake!'

'Who are all those women he just said?' Dea asked suspiciously.

'Oh come on, you know Lust, she was a homunculi.'

'You mean the one who dressed like a slut?' (Me: (dodges knives from Lust fans) I HATE IT WHEN ACTORS IMPROVISE!)

'Oh please, she and I wouldn't be able to stay together if you sewed us together by the feet.' Ed said. 'Plus anybody who looked at her ends up dead! I'm not that desperate, and I wasn't back then!'

'Oh, then what about Noah, Rose, and Winry?' Dea asked.

'Winry was my mechanic, Rose was a girl who lived in the desert-'

'Who you danced with.'

'She wasn't herself at the time, I didn't want to upset her and make her hurt herself. And Noah? I think she liked the alternate Al more then she liked me.'

'Ed, I see everything that happens to you, even when your asleep.' Dea said. 'She nearly kissed you before she copied your memory about alchemy.'

'What?' Ed asked.

'You were asleep.' Dea said. 'Luckily, the mind knows all, literally.'

'Um...guys? I have to go, Gide just took us down a short cut and we're a the restraunt.' Naruto said.

'We need to have a private chat down here anyways.' Dea said.

Ed gulped. 'Oh no...'

45435454354385649545345

Jiraiya suddenly twitched. 'I sense a disturbance in the Pervyness.'

454354545345435565656546

They sat down at a table and ordered their food. Naruto's eyes widened as Gide ordered her food. His wallet was going to go hungry if this kept up.

As she finished, he ordered some ramen, and some green tea. He also ordered some meat products since Dea was threatening to make him see images of Gide and Hinata if he didn't start eating meat. One time he refused...he still ahs not recovered.

"So, how's your day been?" Naruto asked awkwardly as the waiter walked away with a very, very, very long list.

"Perfect." Gide said as she stared at him with a...weird smile.

4354354545435345435345

Jiraiya twitched again. 'There it was again.'

3454545454545454544545

Gide was sitting very close to Naruto now. He could hear her breathing practically. "Um...Gide? Can I have some room please? I'm running out of space on my chair."

She backed up reluctantly. "So what are you going to do when Al and Shizune arrives?"

"Make sure Al doesn't screw up his date." Naruto said. "Apparently his brother taught him squat about dating, girls, or..."

"No." Gide said, astonished. "You lie."

"Heard it straight from the horse's mouth." Naruto said.

Seeing as that saying did not exist in this world yet, he sighed as she looked confused. "I mean that he told me himself, there was no talking horse."

"Ed had plenty of potential girl friend potentials, but kept using the whole 'I have to fight the homunculi' excuse. All those stories about a girl named Winry, one named Rose, heck he even didn't glance at the Homunculi Lust, and trust me, she was one looker." He continued.

"I keep hearing about these other seven, what's the deal? Is lust one of them?" Gide asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said. "One of seven that came before Sin. They were Lust, Gluttony, Wrath, Envy, Pride, Greed, and Sloth, the seven sins."

"I keep hearing about them, but all I know is their powers." Gide said.

"Well, I don't know much about them either." Naruto said. "I never met them, I only have a few images and pictures that my master had from when he met them."

"What were they like?"

"Well...their names really speak for themselves, that's one thing." Naruto said. "One example would be Greed and Gluttony. Greed was as greedy as Gatou, Orochimaru, and Dotou combined. He pretty much wanted everything. And Gluttony never stopped eating, he just kept eating, I don't even know where he puts the stuff he eats."

"Hate to meet those two." Gide said.

"You don't want to meet Sloth though." Naruto said. "She had the water ability, and she really could get...annoying with it."

"I've seen that water ability before, it's how Sin got into the hunter Village." Gide said.

"Then Wrath was sort of...a child with a very big temper, the kind of anger that would take half a century to build." Naruto said. "And Pride, well he had the ultimate eye trick, and he pretty much was...proud of his abilities in battle, the way he can wield a sword to disable fire alchemy or at least make it too unstable to use. He was as skilled as the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

"Ouch." Gide said.

"Then Lust, her name speaks for itself. Men literally fell at her feet, and she had no problem exploiting that." Naruto said. "She had the extending finger dagger power. Anybody who looked at her the way Jiraiya looks at women ends up having their heads cut off along with their...two best friends."

"Sounds like somebody I could relate to." Gide said.

"Then there was Envy, and trust me, you don't want to meet him. Actually even my master wasn't sure if he was a 'he' since the guy looks like a cross between a guy, a girl, and a palm tree." Naruto said.

"Huh?"

"His hair was green and looked like the top of a palm tree." Naruto explained. "I think Sin got his attitude from him and Greed, seeing as he's greedy, and an ass hole. Trust me, Envy was so blood thirsty, it made Orochimaru look like he was some five year old learning how to even name a ninja weapon."

"Come on, how bad could he have been?" Gide asked.

"He killed a child to create a war by disguising himself as a soldier who got executed even though she hadn't killed the child, the war caused the near extinction of an entire culture, and caused one of the survivors to become a mass murderer who nearly killed my master and Al several times." Naruto said.

"Whoa." Gide said.

"Yeah." Naruto said. "Envy was the most blood thirsty and Cruel of the Homunculi. Sin got more then his power, he got his attitude, love of killing, and the inability to shut up." He paused as their drinks arrived. "And that's not even half of what Envy did."

"How long were the Homunculi even around?" Gide asked.

"Well, Envy was the first, and he was created 400 years ago. Greed was created shortly after that, but was sealed 140 years ago; he was killed by my master about 19 years ago." Naruto explained. "Lust, Sloth, and Wrath were the youngest, Lust was created only a few years previously, followed by Sloth and Wrath. Pride was created some time after Gluttony but before Lust." He took a sip of his tea. "So we can't try to wait for Sin to die of age or disease."

"They can't age?"

"Their artificial humans, they might look human but they aren't even close." Naruto said. "Ferocity was just like any other Homunculi, except since Sin didn't feel like wasting too many fragments of his stone on them to allow them to regenerate from killer blows, so the Fallen are weaker then the sins were, they can be killed much faster, only being able to come back about 20 times instead of the hundreds or at least dozens of times the sins could."

"You said Greed was sealed, what's with that?" Gide asked.

'It's ok Naruto, you won't cause any suspicion by telling her.' Ed said.

'Still, soon she'll be asking me personal things, and that won't do.' Naruto replied before he spoke out loud. "Well, Greed and his creator and master, a woman named Dante, had a bit of a disagreement."

"By disagreement, you mean...?"

"Greed wanted everything, including eternal life, and Dante couldn't care less about that. When he rebelled she used his human remains to seal him in a room and keep him in what might have been a coma like state." Naruto said. "I'm only guessing from the alchemy books, and the stories Ed told me."

"The sins had a master?"

"Yeah, and she was just as bad as Sin. And also, she and my master's family...go way back, enough said." Naruto said.

"So what happened to her?" Gide asked.

"I don't know." Naruto said. "Ed thought that Gluttony got her, since he went wild near the end of the last time they met."

"Ok- hey, their here!" Gide said as Al and Shizune entered the restraunt.

"And here's the food." Naruto said s the waited came back, and put down only some of the food Gide had ordered.

"I'll be back with the rest." The waiter said as he walked away.

"When you were ordering, were you taking advantage of my good nature?" Naruto asked.

"Aw...I'd never do that." Gide said as she gave him the puppy dog eyes.

'Can't...resist...too...cute...' He struggled not to blush.

'She's smart.' Dea said. 'Too smart.'

'Naruto, don't give in!' Ed yelled.

As the rest of the food arrived, they started to dig in while keeping an eye on Al and Shizune.

Nearby, David was in disguise as a man by using a henge jutsu. He listened in on the conversation. 'Note to self: Kill Kiba for ditching his job. And who is Dante? Looks like there's more to the sins then Naruto let on. Hopefully if Gide get's flirty he might talk more.'

Nearby, Al and Shizune were laughing at a joke Al told. Shizune was having some soup, and Al was having some vegetables and meat. They were obviously having a good time.

'Well, their doing pretty good.' Naruto thought. 'Just have to make sure the fan girls stay off them and then their home free.'

Thirty minutes later, Al and Shizune got to their feet, Al paid the bill, and they left.

'Well, Al didn't screw up, no fan girls, and the man paid the bill. Even though you taught him squat he still catches on pretty fast.' Naruto said.

'I'm so proud.' Ed said. 'Still' I've got nearly twelve years on him, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

'Dea's rubbing off on you.' Naruto said.

'Maybe.' Ed said.

"Their on the move, let's go." Gide whispered.

They both got up after Naruto paid the bill. They walked out of the restraunt after Al and Shizune, but stopped as they found themselves face to face with their targets.

"Hello." Al said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, hey Al." Naruto said calmly, but inside he was screaming 'OH CRAP! OH CRAP!'

"Why were you following us?" Shizune asked.

'Do they want the honest truth?' Ed asked. 'Or a devious lie that make's them smile?'

'Think Gide.' Gide thought repeatedly.

She suddenly spoke. "We're here on our date!"

"Date?" Shizune asked. "Well, that explains why Naruto's wearing something besides that ratty trench coat that he keeps replacing somehow."

'I like that coat.' Naruto thought. "Yeah, me and Gide talked and...well you know. We decided to come here."

"Congratulations." Al said. "But still, I know a way to see if you're lying."

He bent down so he was at their level. "How about you two spend the rest of your date with me and Shizune? It would be fun, a double date." Little did they know, behind that innocent voice, the young adult was planning to get them into a situation where they would either prove they were on a date, or just spying on him and Shizune. He cackled evilly inside.

Naruto slowly nodded. "Sure..."

'He's up to something.' Naruto thought.

They walked away from the restraunt.

David slowly followed them. 'Naruto, Gide, you two have to work on your acting.'

86754765764565465666565

A few hours later, after Naruto had desperately avoided going to enclosed spaces where Al's devious plan might work, they were all standing on top of the Hokage Mountain, on the head of the fourth. Naruto and Gide sat together while Al and Shizune sat a few feet from them. Naruto was constantly on guard. 'Something is afoot, I smell it...or is that leaves burning?'

Nearby, David and Kiba were desperately trying to put out a fire they had accidently started with a lighter they were using when it got too dark. They had been trying to get into position to spy on the couples when Kiba had dropped the lighter on a pile of leaves.

"Dang it Kiba!" David whispered as he stomped on the last of the flames. "I'm never letting you hold a lighter again!"

"Do you see them?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, on the Yondaime's head." David said.

"What are they doing?"

"It's Al, he's trying to get them into a situation to prove if their on a date or spying on them." David sighed. "Either way, Naruto dies."

"Why?"

"If their spying, Al kills him. If their dating, I kill him."

"Oh please, are you jealous of Naruto?"

"..."

"I saw the way she looks at him, and the time she and Hinata double teamed when they thought Sin killed him."

"...Shut up."

"Or the time when-"

THUD!

"Ow..."

"You had it coming."

"You're so jealous."

Back with the couples.

Naruto whispered. "Ok, Al's trying to see if we're dating or not, if something weird happens, we might just have to go with it."

"Right." Gide whispered.

They talked for several minutes. Suddenly, Al slowly got to his feet and snuck up behind the two.

'Time to put it to the test.' Al thought, Shizune gave him a thumbs up.

"BOO!"

Suddenly, Gide leaped into the air an entire three feet and landed on Naruto. "Oof!"

They accidently rolled around a bit, trying to get their balance back. They suddenly stopped with Naruto on top of Gide.

They both looked at eachother and blushed while Al chuckled. 'Watch and learn now.'

Gide suddenly smiled and mouthed. "Remember what you said."

Naruto smiled and said. "Right."

Naruto did something that made Dea and Ed faint...he pulled Gide into a kiss.

Al's jaw dropped. David's jaw dropped. Kiba's jaw dropped. Shizune fainted, Orochimaru resurrected and turned straight (if you've read every chapter, you know the drill), Sasuke turned modest (Ditto.), Sakura stopped being such a bitch (If I have to explain, you're an idiot), a cat and a dog started living together (I wasn't kidding that time), mass hysteria.

They suddenly deepened it. Al coughed silently. "Um...wow."

They pulled apart. Naruto said. "Wow."

'GRAND KIDS!' Dea yelled happily as she bounced around.

'Shut up.' Naruto said.

'WHAT WAS THAT!?'

'Shut up, ma'am.'

'That's better.'

"Sorry that I scared you two." Al said.

"I'm not." Gide said.

"I have go get going, I have work tomorrow." Al said.

"Same here." Shizune said.

They both left.

Naruto and Gide high fived eachother. "SUCCESS!"

David was on the ground at his hiding spot. Kiba stared at him. "He took that better then I thought he would."

"ARF! ARF!" Akamaru barked.

"Did you hear that?" Gide asked.

"SH!" Kiba put his finger to his lips.

CLAP!

"AH!!" Kiba yelled as he was sent flying by a stone pillar.

"That traitor." Naruto said.

"Speaking of traitors." Gide said as she looked at David, who was getting up. "Oh David?"

"Uh oh." David said before he vanished in a blur.

"I'll kill him later." Gide said.

4354354534543534543534435543543

Naruto was walking with Gide back towards her hotel. Gide asked. "Hey Naruto? You said that Dante was as bad as Sin, but why did she create the homunculi?"

"Oh, um..." Naruto said. "My master told me that she wanted to use the philosopher's stone to preserve her life by leaping from body to body, like Orochimaru, except the price was that her soul left behind a small piece every time it jumped, she might have died years ago if Gluttony didn't get her."

Gide took the information in. "Ok...here we are." She stopped at the door to the hotel lobby. "Thanks for the night."

"Anytime." Naruto said with a smile.

"Oh, and one more thing." She kissed him on the cheek before she opened the door. "See you tomorrow!" She closed the door behind her.

'...You lucky jerk.' Ed said.

'Well Ed, your brother has a girl friend, I got a girl friend, David and Kiba will be dead by next week, everybody wins!' Naruto said. 'Oh, wait, I still have to worry about Ino and Hinata...I'M DEAD!'

'Should we tell him that they decided to share him?' Dea asked.

'THEY WHAT!?' Naruto yelled.

'You were knocked out.' Dea said.

'Ok...still have to worry about Ino.' Ed said.

'I'm not having a Harem!' Naruto said.

'That's every man's dream.' Ed said.

'I'm not a pervert!' Naruto said.

'That makes things complicated then.' Dea said. 'Because if you refuse, then you are...DOOMED!'

'Oh man, I need to sleep this off.' Naruto sighed.

'I'll be sure to send you some images!'

'Better use a sedative, can't have images if I'm in a dreamless sleep.' Naruto thought.

356545454545543535

The next morning, Naruto woke up as Gide kicked open his door.

"Naruto, Tsunade wants to see us!" Gide said. "Now!"

He nodded and leaped out of bed and got dressed. They ran towards the Hokage tower.

The Konoha 12 along with the Hunter Genin were waiting.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" asked Naruto.

"Don't know. Everyone got called here without explanation." Said Shikamaru.

"What could it be?" asked Ino.

"We shall wait for the explanation." Said Shino.

"There is no waiting." Said a voice.

Tsunade walked in.

"Everyone we have just received word that the Hunter Village is under attack."

This made everybody freeze.

3574985739848564357834658745634785683475678

End of Chapter

**Me: Once again a great chapter!**

**Naruto/Gide: (kissing)**

**Me: Get a room.**

**Naruto: With pleasure. (Grabs Gide and runs off)**

**Everybody: (staring with OMG expressions)**

**David: Too much information.**

**Jiraiya: He's growing up! I'm so proud!**

**Me: Why is it that half of the people in this story are perverts? Read and Review! And somebody get the mind erasing ray in here! I'M GETTING IMAGES!**

**Dea: Sorry. **


	26. Chapter 26

Nine Tailed Alchemist

4546546587687684564564

Chapter 26

BOOM!

BOOM!

These sounds were heard all over the Hunter Village. A giant monster blasted out of the surface of the water revealing the most giant monster the people of the Hunter Village had ever seen. Its hands were the size of Chouji using his expansion jutsu and its skin was sick green. Its eyes were yellow and its head looked flat and rubbery.

Finally instead of legs it was supported by eight tentacles. It roared down at the village below it. It thrust a tail forward upon the gathered Hunter Nin which also took out a building or two causing an explosion of dust and rubble with debris falling everywhere. The Hunter Nin moved to defend the village when out of nowhere came Reapers armed and ready to kill.

The sight of Reapers and the monster sent the civilians screaming and running in all directions. Meanwhile the Hunter Nin attacked the Reapers as they appeared from the under the ground. On a monitor in the Kage tower the Hunter Kage Ryoushi could the image of Reapers and the giant monster were attacking his home and people.

"Where did the Reapers come from?" asked an advisor.

"They came out from under the village. As for the monster came out of Predator Lake." said a female advisor.

"Our ANBU surrounded the Reaper Village. How did they slip by us so easily?" asked the first advisor.

"Sir we have a visual on the east wall camera." said a Hunter ANBU.

An image appeared on the screen showing a gathering of Reapers and a man in a cloak and with a skull helmet covering his head.

"Sin." said Ryoushi glaring at the screen.

"But how?" asked Gale.

"I don't know. There's no way he could have smuggled them the same he was able to enter the village. We'll worry about that later. We need to protect the village and the Life Weavers." said Ryoushi.

3573409574357495734

Sin jumped of the wall and walked through the battle scared street. The sounds of screams, blood being spilt, and swords clanging was music to his ears. Fire consumed the street he walked through and he found himself in front of the statues of the Wolf, Cat, Bear, and Fox. He clapped his hands and placed them on the statues. In a flash of light the statues broke apart.

He looked to see the Kage tower. He smirked and walked towards it with a group of Reapers jumping ahead of him eager to kill the Life Weavers.

7567567567564767456745

Ryoushi opened a door that revealed a stair case that went down beneath the tower.

"This way." said Ryoushi leading a group of civilians that managed to get inside.

He led them down the stair case and into a large chamber. Ryoushi opened a door that revealed a hall where the Life Weavers resided.

"Elder Life Weavers, I come with the gravest news. We had just located the Hidden Reaper Village when somehow an army of Reapers and monsters led by the Homunculus Sin had somehow infiltrated the village and took us by surprise. We are doing what we can to defend the village but I do not know how long we can hold out." said Ryoushi.

"You doubt the village's strength?" asked one of the Life Weavers.

"I do not doubt the strength or spirit of my home. I only fear what shall happen if Sin were sacrifice the people of the village in his mad quest to create yet another stone." said Ryoushi.

"Ah, yes, The Philosopher's Stone. That does indeed present a problem to us all." The Life Weaver said.

"We might not be able to hold off the enemy forces from penetrating this chamber for too long, I request that you all take the civilians and flee to an allied village." Ryoushi said.

"And which village do you have in mind?" A Life Weaver asked. "As you stated before, Sin had infiltrated even this village. What village is beyond his reach?"

"The Hidden Spirit Village." Ryoushi said, causing the Life Weavers to hesitate.

"Ryoushi, that village may be beyond our ability to reach, it has been abandoned since the very first battle between the Kurians and the Life Weavers." One Life Weaver said.

"If it is nearly beyond your ability to reach, we can hope it is beyond Sin's." Ryoushi said. "As you stated before, if Sin could infiltrate this village he can't infiltrate. I say that the Hidden Spirit is to be our last resort, a haven where the Hunter Village will continue to thrive even if we are defeated today."

The Life Weavers spoke with eachother for a moment. One said. "We shall vote on this."

"Can we really vote on it at a time like this?" Ryoushi asked nervously.

"It will take no more then a minute. I vote that we go to our old home." The Life Weaver said.

Ryoushi waited for the other eight to speak.

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

"Against."

"Agreed."

"Against."

"Agreed."

"Against."

"Against."

"Five to four." The head Life weaver said. "It is decided, we shall go to the Village of the Hidden Spirits."

Ryoushi nodded and gestured for the civilians and few shinobi positioned to guard them to enter the room. They crowded into the hall and waited as all nine Life weavers started to glow.

The air started to become thick with energy. But before they could use it, there was a flash.

A pair of metal doors appeared in the walls. They slowly opened, revealing Sin.

"Well well, looky what I found." Sin said. "The great Ryoushi, and his loyal shinobi escorting a pack of rats. And oh, the legendary Life Weavers. What an honor for all of you." He chuckled.

"Sin!" Ryoushi snarled.

"You look displeased to see me." Sin said. "Come now, be hospitable to your guest."

"You are nothing but an enemy or soon to be a prisoner." Ryoushi said as the ANBU formed ranks.

"So, you believe you can take me? By yourself and a few of your ANBU pawns?" Sin smirked. "I would love to play, but I have a deal to complete, the lives of this village bound into a stone for me and the blood of the Life weavers for the Kurians. Oh, and one more thing, I have a special guest coming to this village ,anything but a friend to me, but in order to deal with him I need the services of a child." He glanced at Blake, who was held by gale within the crowd. "Any volunteers?"

"No! Life Weavers, finish the jutsu!" Ryoushi yelled as he drew his katana. "ANBU, protect the civilians, I will deal with this monstrosity!" He leaped forward.

"Hunter Style: Avalanche of the Bear's Claw!" He leaped into the air and swung his blade down as it was surrounded in an aura of chakra. It slammed into the ground, a wave of earth and chakra flew up and slammed down where Sin was. The Homunculi leaped out of the tide of earth and mud and into the air .He landed on his feet just out of the way of the attack. "Nice try old man!"

Suddenly an ANBU leaped behind Sin and stuck his katana through Sin's heart. Sin stiffened, and then chuckled. He looked over his shoulder. "Did you forget?" He grabbed the blade and broke it, he then pulled himself off of the rest of the blade, turned. "I'm a soulless shell." He stuck the shard of the blade into the ANBU's throat, killing him instantly.

"ANBU! Protect the civilians and Life Weavers! I will handle this!" Ryoushi yelled.

"Unless you're carrying a scroll to summon Naruto in your pocket you're out of luck." Sin said as he drew his pitch black sword. "Only an alchemist can defeat me."

"That's why I always come prepared!" Ryoushi said before he tore off his robes, revealing pitch black battle armor that had white symbols painted on the metal plates on his shoulders, arms, and outer legs. He readied his blade again. "Come now Homunculus, let us end this."

He jumped forward and clashed with Sin. They slashed, parried, and blocked each other's moves.

4353453453453455435

Naruto along with most of the Konoha 12 and some jounin followed Yoko and the Hunter Genin as they moved fast towards the Hunter Village. Smoke was rising in the distance.

"I see smoke!" shouted Naruto.

"Damn, high tail it everyone!" said Yoko.

David gritted his teeth.

'Gale, Blake, hold on!' he thought moving even faster.

4353453453453453454

Sin stepped back while Ryoushi still stood between him and the civilians while the ANBU watched the fight. The Life Weavers moved to finish their teleportation jutsu. Sin brought his arms to his chest and hunched over. After one second had passed he pushed his chest out and threw his arms down.

Several spikes of ice shot out of him and flew to impale the Life Weavers.

"No! Hunter Style: Strike of the Bear!" shouted Ryoushi forming hand seals.

The ice speaks were shattered by a claw made of air and chakra attached to what looked like a bear.

"You will not harm anyone, Sin!" shouted Ryoushi.

Sin stayed silent however. Ryoushi did not like the look of this. His thoughts were interrupted when a strange scent was caught by his nose. He coughed and gagged as he tried finding the source of the smell.

Red fumes were coming out of Sin's cloak.

"What the . . ." coughed Ryoushi.

"It's funny isn't it? Out of the seven Homunculi Gluttony wasn't created in the image of a human but was created from the ingredients of life, not the mold of any human. Created to produce red stones that one day would complete a Philosopher's stone. The fumes of the red water cannot be breathed by any living being unless they have a death wish." said Sin.

He grinned sinisterly.

"This red miasma will swallow you, your ANBU, the Life Weavers, and anyone who has a caught a glimpse of me."

Ryoushi's eyes widened.

"Everyone hold in your breath!" he shouted.

Sin blew a red cloud into the direction of the civilians. Ryoushi ran forward.

"Hunter Style: Roar of the Bear!" he took of deep breath and out a giant roar that blew the red miasma back. However Sin was not done.

"Not bad. Now we try something even better." said Sin.

He began to regurgitate as clumps of liquid appeared in his throat. In a few moments he shot forward blasts of red water that flew at the onlookers.

"Hunter Style: Bear Cave Barrier!"

A wall made of stone sprouted from the ground and surrounded the onlookers and the red water that hit the wall. Ryoushi covered his mouth and nose as the red fumes covered the room. The water began to eat through the stone wall making it dissolve at a fast rate.

"That's enough!" shouted Ryoushi.

He lunged at Sin and in one swing decapitated the monstrous Homunculus. However the body only dissolved into clear pure water.

"What?!" said Ryoushi.

Meanwhile behind the wall the Life Weavers were just about done.

"We're almost finished. Just a few more seconds." said the Chief Life Weaver.

Gale held Blake close to her. The air started to become thick with energy once again as the Life Weavers glowed. The energy surrounded the civilians. Suddenly Gale screamed as she collapsed and dropped Blake.

She looked to see that her Achilles tendon has been severed.

"Mama!" shouted Blake.

Everyone turned and saw a clawed hand emerge from the ground. Sin emerged from the ground missing his cloak and mask as his liquid body became solid. The civilians screamed as he stood up.

"Leaving so soon? How rude. I'll take something for my troubles." said Sin, smirking.

His arms turned into a tentacle made of water that wrapped around Blake's body.

"Blake!" screamed Gale.

Blake screamed as he was absorbed into Sin's liquid body.

"Don't worry. I just need to borrow him for a few minutes. In the mean time have fun at the Spirit Village." said Sin.

He laughed as he vanished in a cloud of purple and red energy.

"BLAKE!"

It was too late. The Life Weavers finished their jutsu and Gale could only cry as she and the others disappeared to the Hidden Spirit Village.

65756756756756756756756

Two Reapers stood over a Hunter Nin looking down at him. They let their tongues fall out and prepared to kill him when they were immediately cut down by a sword. A third Reaper charged at them only to be crushed by a chakra enhanced fist. Naruto jumped down and clapped his hands.

Stone golems sprouted from the ground and moved to assist the Hunter Nin to fight back the Reapers.

"These guys have held out pretty well but they were caught completely by surprise." said Naruto.

"Damn it. Naruto, I need to rely on you and your leaf Nin to assist David while I get in control of our remaining forces and set up a counterattack." said Yoko. A Hunter ANBU landed in front of her.

"I need to get to the tower and get in touch with all our ninja." said Yoko.

"Yes, ma'am." said the ANBU.

Yoko disappeared and the others moved to assist their allies. David moved fast and swung his sword on a charging Reaper and in one swing its head fell off.

"Okay, here's how we do this. Hinata and Neji's blood lines can spot incoming attack with Kiba's sharp nose." said Naruto.

"Got it!"

Alessa rammed a kunai through the bottom of a Reaper's jaw and through its skull.

"Summoning Technique!" shouted Naruto.

In a puff of smoke Gamabunta appeared.

"Hey, boss." said Naruto.

"What have you brought me here for?" said Gamabunta.

"Take a look." said Naruto.

He pointed at the giant monster that crawled out of Predator Lake and terrorized the village.

"We need to hurry or a lot of people are going to die." said Naruto.

"Hang on kid! It's going to be a bumpy ride!" said Gamabunta.

He unsheathed his sword and leapt forward at high velocity that nearly knocked Naruto off. He grabbed his sword and struck down hard. The blade dung down right into the base of the monster's neck. The monster roared as it fell down and died.

With the death of Sin's monstrous creation the tide had turned. The Hunter ANBU fought back with along their leaf allies. The Reapers were pushed back and soon enough the Hunter Nin were cheering for victory. Naruto smiled as they saved the village.

That was when the ground shook with extreme tremors. Everyone looked around to find the source of the powerful force. Hinata activated her Byakugan to locate whatever was coming. She gasped.

The ground ripped open as something came out. In a flash of red energy a familiar Homunculus emerged from the ground and into plain sight where everyone could see.

"Sin!" roared David.

Sin turned to see everyone gathered weapons armed and ready.

"You finally came? I was wondering when you would get here. Really, now of all the places you expected to find me I bet you didn't even consider looking underneath your own nose." said Sin smirking.

"Shut up!" said David.

He lunged at Sin and swung his blade. Sin ducked under his swing and released a cloud of red fumes from his mouth. David jumped back so the fumes could not hit him.

"I don't think attacking me is your best course of action." said Sin.

"You think we're going to listen to you?!" shouted Gide.

She was enraged to see her home looking so devasted. Sin shrugged and his solid body turned to liquid to reveal a Reaper child.

"Blake!" shouted David.

"Go ahead and attack me. It's not like I care what happens to this little kid." said Sin.

Blake was knocked out for the moment. Sin narrowed his eyes and turned to his left. That was where he saw several figures wearing Akatsuki cloaks. Sin smirked.

Itachi and Kisame were present along with two more and a fifth member.

"Just as I predicted. I knew you would come when you heard I killed Pain." said Sin.

"Akatsuki!" said Naruto.

Everyone looked with baited breath. Ryoushi just landed out of nowhere to see the Akatsuki and Sin staring each other down.

"This is the son of a bitch who killed leader? He doesn't look so tough." said a silver haired man carrying a three bladed scythe.

"Don't underestimate him, Hidan. If he is the one who killed leader then he must be very powerful." said his mask wearing partner.

"Who are these guys?" asked Ten-ten.

"They are called the Akatsuki. A group of S-Class missing nin. You see the one wearing the leaf head band? That's Sasuke's older brother Itachi Uchiha." said Naruto.

"And the fish man is Hoshigaki Kisame. A former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist like me." said Zabuza.

"And apparently Sin killed their boss." said Naruto.

Sin looked at the members with his Ultimate Eye. He looked the one wearing the orange spiral mask.

"You there!" said Sin pointing at the mask wearing man. "I've heard of all members of the Akatsuki but you are not familiar."

"I am Tobi! Tobi is a good boy." said the man waving at him.

Sin raised an eyebrow. He then smirked.

"One would think the great Uchiha Madara would act a little more mature." said Sin.

Everyone's eyes widened but none more so than Itachi.

"What did he say?" asked Kurenai.

Tobi stopped waving.

"So," said Tobi, his goofy tone switching to a more serious one, "You know about me?"

"When I captured the Akatsuki member Zetsu I made sure to learn every little thing about your little group. I was almost surprised to learn the truth." said Sin.

"Indeed." said Madara taking off his mask.

The right side of his face had multiple scars while his left eye was covered by an eye patch.

"What the hell is going on?!" shouted Hidan.

"It's obvious isn't' it. The leader you followed was a fake. A front for the real one and this one acted like a clown and controlled Akatsuki from the shadows." said Sin shrugging.

"What do you want?" asked Madara.

"Just here to tell you that your plans interfere with mine. I am forced to ask you so kindly to stand aside and let me do my business. Refuse, you die." said Sin.

Madara smirked.

"You have no idea who you are messing with do you?" asked Madara.

"I could say the same for you. I orchestrated the attack on this village after I killed Pain for the sole reason of luring you out. I knew you would be curious about who killed the man who single handedly killed the great Hanzo and hailed as a god." said Sin. "I told Konan where to find so she would tell you and you're here. Now the party can begin."

Itachi and Kisame jumped in front of Naruto and the others to keep them from interfering. The others followed. David wished he could get Blake out. Madara prepared a few hand seals when he noticed the child in Sin's arms.

"How do you plan to fight with that child in your arms?" asked Madara.

"This child is what guarantees your death." said Sin.

This caused everyone to ponder what he meant.

"Naruto, you have trained in the ways of alchemy but did Ed or Al ever tell what the source of our alchemic power is?" asked Sin.

Naruto blinked as he tried to come up with an answer.

"You're about to see the source of all alchemy. Pay close attention, especially you, Madara Uchiha. It'll be the last you ever see." said Sin.

He bit his finger and used the blood to draw a transmutation circle on Blake's belly. He tossed Blake into the air and David gasped.

CLAP!

In a flash of light and everyone looked to see something right behind Madara. The Uchiha looked to see what was behind him. A giant gate made of grotesque statues that looked like humans writhing, screaming, and on top was a statue of a child being held by arms. Shivers went down the spins of everyone who saw it.

Even Itachi was slightly fearful of what he was seeing. The gate opened up and inside was a black void riddled with eyes. Hinata was trembling and latched onto Naruto's arm. Everyone had stepped back.

"What the hell is that?!" blurted out a scared Kiba.

"You chose to call it." said Sin's voice.

They looked at him. He held Blake in his arms carefully once again.

"You can call it Nirvana, Heaven, Limbo, the Pie in the Sky, or even Hell." said Sin.

"WHAT?!" shouted nearly everyone.

"The Gate of Truth. The place where all truth is revealed. Take a good look, Naruto, this gate is the source of all our alchemic power and with the power of this gate I shall silence Uchiha Madara forever." said Sin.

Hundreds of hands came out of the black void and grabbed Madara. He tried to escape but his ability to go intangible was useless against the gate children. He screamed as he was pulled into the black void and disappeared. Sin laughed as he screamed.

"Oh, and Naruto, there's seven people who wish to meet you." said Sin.

Seven figures stepped out of the gate and Naruto gasped.

"Oh. Crap." Naruto said as the figures became clear.

One was a woman with long black hair and violet eyes, she wore a dress that...basically caused a few shinobi to faint from blood loss. The second was a similar woman who wore a less revealing dress and had long brown hair, she looked like an older version of Trisha, for some reason Edward froze within Naruto's mind when he saw this. The third was a fat short man wit ha bald head and kept licking one finger; a 12 year old boy next to him kept trying not to vomit at this sight. The fifth was a man wearing what looked like a military uniform, and had a rapier in his belt, and an eye patch over his right eye. The sixth was a tall man with spiky hair, and wore a pair of sun glasses; he wore a pair of black pants and boots, a sleeveless shirt, and a vest. The final one was....kind of like a man wearing girl's clothing and wearing a palm tree hat; he had a sadistic smirk on his face, and a head band.

"Naruto...who are these?" David asked.

"The seven sins." Naruto said.

"Good guess." The seventh, Envy, said. "Who are you though? Some kind of Elric wannabe?"

Naruto had sent a spike flying at him/her/it/etc for that, but the spike went through it. "What the-?"

"Their ghosts Naruto." Sin said. "With the gate opened, it has allowed a window to peer into the afterlife."

"So these guys are the seven sins?" Gide asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said. "The pretty black haired woman is Lust."

Gide nodded, and wished she could smash Lust in with a hammer right now just to get most of the boys to stop gawking at the woman.

"The woman next to her is Sloth." Naruto said. "The fat guy is Gluttony, the kid is Wrath, the pirate wannabe is Pride, the guy with spiky hair and sharp teeth is Greed, and the palm tree is Envy."

"Oh great, just what we need, another smart ass." Envy sighed. "I can see one Elric and a clone of an Elric, but where's the shrimp?"

'WHO ARE YOU SAYING IS SO SHORT THAT A GRAIN OF SAND COULD SQUASH HIM!?' Ed yelled from within the mind.

"The whiskers make him look cute." Lust said.

"Um...sorry, I'm taken." Naruto said quickly.

Hinata and Gide glared at Lust.

"Take a look; he's got two lady friends! The lucky brat!" Greed chuckled.

"Ok, Greed, shut up." Sloth sighed. "This isn't the time for humor."

"What's going to happen if I crack a joke? Will I die? Too late!" Greed said.

"Ok....awkwardness aside, who the hell is the guy with black hair and red eyes?" Wrath asked.

"I, my boy, would be Sin." Sin said, not even looking at the Homunculi. "Created from parts of all seven of you, thanks to a few idiotic humans across the gate. And the clone there is Naruto Uzumaki, Edward Elric's...apprentice."

"The shrimp has an apprentice?!" Envy leaned forward until he was inches from Naruto's face. "Looks weak."

He snapped his fingers, and the air where Envy was heated up. "Never mind."

"He's Edward's apprentice, he's got two girl friends, he's taller than Ed was, I'd say it's a cooler alternate version of Elric." Greed said. "So what's the deal with this Sin guy?"

"Greed, if I go through the whole story, this guy will have killed me ten times in a row, so sit back, shut up, quit annoying me, and let me finish this guy off!" Naruto said as he drew his sword and faced Sin. Sin smirked and held up a now awake and crying Blake, and had his fingers extended and ready to skewer him.

"He has Lust's power?" Sloth asked.

"Long story short, he has all of your powers and more." Naruto said as he kept his gaze focused on Sin.

"A Homunculus with all seven abilities? Is there such a thing?" Sloth asked.

"Yeah, his body was created when the humans who made him used a sample of his blood. Haven't you noticed why he looks so much like Ed?" asked Naruto.

"No....looks too tall." Greed said. (Ed- I can't catch a break.)

Envy smirked.

"What was that you used to say, Greed? There's no such as no such thing? Wasn't that your favorite phrase?" asked Envy.

"Shut up you ugly bitch." said Greed.

Envy growled at him. That was when a sword flew out of nowhere and grazed Sin's skin. The sword was Stygian Iron and forced Sin to drop Blake.

"Yoko!" shouted Naruto.

Yoko ran and grabbed Blake.

"How do we get rid of this thing?!" shouted Yoko. She was slightly scared of the gate.

"The circle on Blake's stomach! Get rid of it!" shouted Naruto.

"Naruto duck!" said Asuma.

Naruto looked to see a red orb of energy flying at him. He ducked and clapped his hands. Stone pillars flew at Sin but he shape shifted into a hawk and flew out of the way.

"Naruto, all though you have survived this encounter I have accomplished what I came here to do. The Gate of Truth has broken the links of his mind, soul, and body leaving him as good as dead." said Sin. "Three Philosopher's stones are in my possession and now the Akatsuki the most dangerous threat to my plans is finished with their leaders dead."

"He's got three stones? How?" asked Wrath.

"He's got your ability too Wrath. He can perform alchemy. He works much faster than all seven of you did. That bastard's only been around for thirteen years." said Naruto.

"Three stones and thousands of humans dead in thirteen years? I like this guy." said Envy smirking.

"Naruto's right. You not only look like a palm tree but you're totally an asshole." said Gide.

"I hope you enjoy meeting the seven whose powers and remains created me." said Sin. "Good luck in rebuilding the remains of this village. Nothing is beyond my reach."

Sin flew off.

"Aw, I was hoping to watch a bloody fight." said Envy.

"Fifteen years dead and you still haven't changed, Envy. Don't you have any hobbies now that your dead?" asked Naruto.

"Not really." said Envy.

"Well, now this was really interesting. A Homunculus with all of our abilities and doesn't need the help of an alchemist the perform alchemy for him." said Pride.

"Not only that but look at Ed's apprentice. He's blond and loud. I wonder if they are related in any way." said Greed.

"It figures Ed would be involved in this. He always was too stubborn." said Wrath.

"Yeah, well nice meeting but I got to close the gate now." said Naruto.

'Aw, don't want to get know us, Naru-kun?" asked Lust while pouting her lips at him.

Gide and Hinata let out killer intent at Lust as they glared at her. She shrugged and walked back into the gate. All the while swaying her hips back and forth that made most men blush and have bleeding noses. Gluttony followed her back into the gate. Wrath looked at Naruto and merely nodded before walking back into the gate.

Sloth smiled and waved at Naruto before turning and walked into the gate.

"Nice meeting you, kid, say hi to Ed and good luck with that Sin guy." said Greed.

Envy smirked at him.

"Tell the little pipsqueak that he better hope he doesn't run into me when he dies."

He turned and walked back into the gate as it closed. The gate vanished in a flash of light and Naruto sighed. He looked at the remaining members of the Akatsuki.

"You guys can either surrender or die now." said Naruto.

Hidan raised his scythe.

"Hell no, you little brat. Now with the leader dead I no longer have to deal with anyone stopping me from sacrificing in the name of my god Jashin."

He raised his scythe and lunged at him. However he was covered in black flames making the immortal scream in pain for the first time in his life. He fell to the ground and Itachi took out his sword and sliced off the immortal's head.

"About time someone shut that annoying brat up." said the mask Akatsuki.

Itachi turned to him.

"My apologies, Kakuzu but since Madara is dead I have no reason to stay with the Akatsuki." said Itachi.

"So you're now going to kill me." said Kakuzu.

"You are surrounded by Hunter ANBU and Leaf allies. Not even you can handle it." said Itachi.

"We'll see." said Kakuzu.

Black threads burst from his body and moved to take Itachi's heard. However a giant bandaged sword landed in front of Itachi and blocked the threads. Kisame landed beside his sword and smirked. He made a quick sequence of hand seals.

"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!"

A massive of shark made of water erupted from the ground and charged directly at Kakuzu. The mask Nin jumped out of the way but Itachi ran at him. His black threads moved to strike Itachi but the Uchiha only said one thing.

"Tsukuyomi."

Kakuzu found himself in a colorless realm. He never noticed Itachi appear behind him with a sword. In the real world Kakuzu fell over as blood splattered all over his back. He looked at Kisame who quickly looked away.

"You plan to kill me, Itachi?" asked the shark Nin.

"Why would you assist me?" asked Itachi.

"You and Hidan said it. There was no reason to be loyal to the Akatsuki anymore so I figured why not?" said Kisame shrugging.

He turned to Naruto.

"So, willing to give me a hint at what the hell just happened?" asked Kisame.

"I've got a few questions myself." said Itachi.

Naruto shrugged.

"I can fill you in on the basics but the problem is technically your both still missing nins." said Naruto.

"I surrender." said Itachi raising his hands.

Everyone looked on in shock. Zabuza shook his head and looked at Kisame.

"Kisame, remember when I said a found a lead on the man who killed the Mizukage? That man who just shape shifted into a hawk and created that weird gate was him." said Zabuza.

"Oh? Well, now things just got interesting. You said he was stronger than all seven swordsmen of the Mist combined. From what I just saw you've got a point." said Kisame.

"You willing to do what Zabuza did and join the Leaf? They'll let you live if you give any information you have on the Mist." said Naruto.

Kisame thought it over.

"Why not? It beats getting chased by those annoying Hunter Nin." said the shark man.

"Just like that? Wow. I had to tell Zabuza about Sin to get him to join." said Naruto.

"Naruto, the reason why Kisame and I are missing Nin is because after Sin killed the Sandaime Mizukage the replacement Mizukage encouraged the blood line purge and started losing support. He made the entire village look bad by not stopping the civil war. Should the Mizukage die or be removed from office a member of the Swordsmen are offered the job. The Mizukage was aware of this so without warning he disbanded the Seven Swordsmen and branded us all traitors." said Zabuza.

"Yikes, that bad huh? But that doesn't explain why Itachi is willing to surrender. The moment he returns to the Leaf Village he'll be executed for wiping out the entire Uchiha clan except Sasuke." said Naruto.

Itachi nodded and vanished too quickly for anyone to stop him.

"So much for that." said Asuma.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now we should concentrate on rebuilding the village." said Kurenai.

65756756756756756756765

After the next few hours of aiding in rebuilding the village Naruto found himself in Ryoushi's office with the Valentine's team, Yoko, and the Leaf Nin.

"Naruto, when Sin said that the . . . thing was the source of alchemy, do you know anything about it?" asked Ryoushi.

"I have no idea sir. I know that none of you here are familiar with alchemy but I have no idea what ever that was. I mean alchemy is an advanced science in which objects can be created from raw materials. The human transmutation is when someone attempts to create or modify a human body.

Ed never mentioned anything about this gate thing. He either never knew about it or he never told me for some reason." said Naruto rubbing the back of his head. "To be honest I'm kind of glad he never mentioned that gate thing. It doesn't seem like the kind of thing anyone wants to see."

"I agree. But we need to understand what just happened? Like for starters who was that man Sin sent into the gate?" asked Ryoushi.

"Well, let's see. He said his name was Uchiha Madara. Which is kind of odd was because it was reported that Itachi wiped out the entire Uchiha clan except for Sasuke, right? And it turns out he was the leader of the Akatsuki.

That pervert Jiraiya told me that Akatsuki was a group of ninja listed in the bingo book as an S-class missing Nin. They came after me for some reason when I went with the pervy sage when we went looking for Tsunade. And the pervert said that Orochimaru used to be in the group but he went off on his own. And then at the Valley of the End when Valentine was blackmailed into killing me Sin discovered an Akatsuki member spying on us and captured him.

Sin must have interrogated his prisoner on all of Akatsuki's members, their spies, and their agenda." said Naruto.

"Ok, that answers a few questions but we still need to answer a few more questions." said Ryoushi.

"Yeah, that gate thing coming out of nowhere." said Gide.

"And why Sin needed Blake." said David.

"This is beyond troublesome." said Shikamaru.

"All that I know is that Sin instigated the attack on this village to lure out this Uchiha Madara so he could open that gate to kill him." said Ryoushi. "What I want to know is what, how, and why?"

"Yeah. I mean we saw the seven sins and they're supposed to be dead." said Gide.

"The gate to the Netherworld?" asked Alessa.

"If we saw dead people than its got be." said Kiba.

"Still though, if it is the gate into the afterlife than how did Sin summon it? Like Naruto said alchemy is used to create thought raw materials." said Shino.

"Yeah, but it was alchemy that created Sin and those other homunculi things." said Ten-ten.

"Right, this gate is said to be the source of alchemy." said Lee.

"Actually there may be a way to find out." said Naruto.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"When Ed left he created two videos and told me never to play them unless I needed to know a special secret of Alchemy." said Naruto. "I think it's time to see what he has to say."

That was when a messenger hawk flew in and landed on Ryoushi's desk. He opened the scroll and looked at the letter.

"It's a message from Sarutobi. He wishes to see speak with us once we return to the Leaf Village."

645645363456456456546

They had arrived at the Leaf Village and Tsunade had learned at what happened. She granted Kisame the chance to become a leaf Nin but he was under house arrest for two months. Sarutobi was waiting with Jiraiya and a cloaked man wearing an ANBU mask. Naruto along with the assembled leaf genin and the jounin entered and wondered what he had to say.

"Ah, everyone I am glad to see you are all right. I had heard at what happened in the Hunter Village." said Sarutobi.

"Than you know what kind of questions we have?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. You wish to know about Uchiha Madara? I was surprised to learn it myself. After all Madara was the Head of the Uchiha Clan and formed the Leaf Village with the First Hokage over eight years ago." said Sarutobi.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Wait, but if that was over eighty years ago then how . . .?" asked Ino.

"Please. Save your questions for the end. Allow me to explain. Before the Leaf Village was formed the Uchiha clan fought with Senju Clan of the Forest. The First Hokage offered a truce with the Uchiha clan and with the help of Madara Uchiha formed the Hidden Leaf Village.

However Madara was the only one who was against the truce. He feared when it was Tsunade's grandfather Hashirama Senju was to chosen to be the First Hokage that the Uchiha clan would lose its supremacy and sought help of his clan in the challenge for leader ship. However the Uchiha clan refused believing he was a greedy opportunist and grew to despise him and got fed up with his talks against the Hokage and the Senju clan. Since none of the Uchiha would help him Madara fled the village and came back wanting revenge against the village which led to the legendary battle at the Valley of the End.

Things went bad for the Uchiha Clan especially when Madara somehow was able to control the Kyuubi." said Sarutobi.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute. You're telling me that he was able to control the Kyuubi?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, he was. And it was because of Madara's attack against the village council were suspicious and wary of the Uchiha clan as a result." said Sarutobi.

"How could he control the Kyuubi?" asked Chouji.

"Must be some ability with his Sharingan. No human could be stronger than the Kyuubi." said Naruto.

"He's right. Must have been some kind of genjutsu." said Shino.

'Dea, why didn't you ever mention this?' asked Naruto.

'I had no idea Madara was still alive. That ungrateful son of a bitch. I was the one who gave his clan the Sharingan in the first place. He used me to try and wipe out the village he still lost.' said Dea.

"Madara lost the battle even though he had the Kyuubi with him. After Hashirama stepped down as Hokage his younger brother Tobirame Senju made the Uchiha clan in charge of the Leaf Village's Military Police Force. It was good sign of faith however it also done to keep an eye on the Uchiha as they were grouped together and kept out if government affairs. As a result of tension and grudges grew from the Uchiha clan

During my reign as Hokage I tried to resolve and amend those matters but something happened during the Fourth's reign. The Kyuubi had reawakened and began wreaking havoc on the Land of Fire as it slowly made its way to the Leaf Village. My advisors and Danzo suspected the Uchiha clan was the cause which I argued against while making sure none of this reached the Fourth's ears. He had enough problems dealing with finding a way to stop the fox from destroying the village." Sarutobi sighed as he took a deep breath.

"So what happened? I mean did everyone start pointing fingers at the Uchiha clan?" asked Kiba.

"No. Any information on Madara was erased from the library. To keep a closer eye on them Danzo along with my former teammates had them relocated to a remote corner of the village quarantining them. I argued against this but I was overruled."

"I guess this made things even worse." said Naruto.

"It did. Many in the village lost trust in the Uchiha clan which led to a lot of bad blood. That was when it happened." said Sarutobi.

He looked at the masked ANBU. Everyone was listening closely.

"The Uchiha clan came together and began plotting a coup d'état against the village. The current clan head Fugaku Uchiha Sasuke and Itachi's father was the mastermind in the rebellion. However we had a spy in their ranks." said Sarutobi.

He nodded at the masked ANBU and took his mask. Everyone's eyes widened in shock when they saw the man was none other than Uchiha Itachi. Naruto brought his hands up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're telling me that Itachi was the spy?!"

"Yes he was. The Uchiha planned on having Itachi spy on the ANBU and report back to them on what he found. The plan was to have him kill the ANBU to weaken the village's defense. However they did not know was that Itachi was a double agent.

He reported the clan's treachery to us. I tried to negotiate with them but time was running out and if something wasn't done than a civil war within the village would erupt. With all of the chaos that would happen we were looking at what would have been a Fourth Shinobi War. The truth was reason why the clan was wiped out was because Itachi was ordered to."

Everyone was shocked.

"Did Sasuke know anything about this?" asked Naruto.

"No. He didn't and that is why I asked that he would be spared because he knew nothing of the coup d'état like the rest of the clan." said Itachi.

"After the job was done Itachi left the village under the label of an S-class criminal. That is why I ensured that no hunter Nins were sent after him as I marked Itachi too dangerous to pursue." said Sarutobi.

"I was not the only one to assist in the clan massacre. After the Kyuubi's attack Madara had infiltrated the village planning to wipe it out. I encountered him and made a deal. In exchange for leaving the village alone he could kill the Uchiha clan." said Itachi.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"That's a lot to take in old man. But answer me this; how the hell was Madara even alive? It was eighty years since he was last seen. He ought to be dead long ago." said Naruto.

"He was the first to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan but the price for each time it was used his vision would fade. Finally he went blind but found a way to see again. His younger brother who had also gained the Mangekyou Sharingan sacrificed himself and gave Madara his eyes. He gained what is known as the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. It gave him immortality.

He planned to control the Bijou into his tools to take over the world. I wanted him dead but my strength was not enough so I joined the organization he formed and kept taps on it." said Itachi.

"So with Madara dead the old man here called you back to give you the 411 on Sin." said Naruto.

"Right." Itachi said.

"Naruto, you mentioned two tapes that your master left you." Shikamaru said. "Care to share them?"

"Um...sure, I guess you'll need to know about them I guess." Naruto said nervously as he produced two tapes from his trench coat. 'Good thing we made these, right Ed?'

'Yeah.'

He put them into the VCR below a TV hung on the side wall of the office.

"Being hokage must really pay the bills." Naruto muttered as he pressed 'play.'

The tape started to play.

Edward's face appeared on the screen, he was in an empty room.

"Naruto, if you are watching this, then either I am dead ,or you have just seen the Gate." Edward said.

"If it is the former, then my only regret is I never got together with Dea." Ed said.

"Dea? That insane chick he hung out with!?" Naruto exclaimed, pretending to be clueless.

"Hey shut up Naruto! She's a great woman and I like her!" Ed growled.

"Wow, he's good." Naruto said.

"Indeed I am." Ed said.

"Ok, that's just creepy." Naruto said.

"I know. Now onto business." Ed said as Naruto pretended that he was becoming mentally ill. "If it is the latter, then obviously it means Sin has summoned the gate and probably has a Philosopher's stone already."

"Good guess." Naruto said.

"Thanks." Edward said, once again managing to creep out the occupants of the room. "Anyways, your probably wondering what the gate is. It is basically equal to the gates of hell, only much worse. It is summoned through human transmutation, and will usually take a limb off of whoever caused the transmutation. If you got away without getting dragged into it or losing something, then I can only say 'good job'. There was one other way to summon the gate through alchemy, now get ready for this Naruto because this is heavy. There is a small piece of the gate that lies within every human being ,even you and me, but as a human grows older, the connection weakens, so the strongest link to the gate is usually through a newborn child, probably just a few years old, one or two at the most. This can be used to summon the gate without having to perform human transmutation, and is a whole lot more effective." He paused. "This gate is also the source of all alchemic power. 'How?' You may ask, the energy comes from those who die on the other side of the gate." This made Naruto and everybody else in the room start to feel a little sick. "Every time you clap your hands or snap your fingers your using the energy from somebody who has died, In another world on the other side of the gate. It's more than the gate into the afterlife; it is the gate that separates dimensions, if one were to enter it and come out the other side he'd be in a whole new world, where people may look the same as others from this world."

"Really? Another me?" Kiba asked. "Weird."

"More like creepy." Ino said.

"In one world Orochimaru might be straight, in another he might be a woman for real, in a third Jiraiya might be an actual gentleman." Edward said.

"Hey!" Jiraiya said.

"In another Tsunade can actually win a bet without bringing the apocalypse." Ed continued.

"I hate this guy." Tsunade muttered.

"In another you might be some weird kid who wears an orange jump suit and keeps running around screaming that he'll be hokage one day and is really an idiot with a lot of luck and knows how to make a dramatic speech." Ed said.

"I can't imagine myself like that." Naruto said.

(Me- He's clue less...MUAHAHAHAHA!)

"Anyway, the reason why that nobody has heard of alchemy or homunculi is because, and here's the best part, Sin wasn't made in this world." Edward said.

"WHAT!?" The entire group exclaimed.

"He was made in another world by a group of humans who had a belief that their world should be ruled by their country, Germany, and they tried to open a path to my world, and into the country where I was born, Amestris, in an attempt to steal weapons from there and use them to take over their world, but they messed up the transmutation and instead got molded into one soul, Sin, they took the seven stones used to make the sins, which made him a Homunculi with all seven powers, and from what you could see he was using my body, which he took when I was caught in the transmutation as well." He paused. "he forced the gate open and came to this world, where there was no alchemists that could destroy him or seal him. The gate sent me through and had me possess the body of my alternate self that lived in this world, after that you know the rest of what happened up to this point." Edward said.

The Edward on the screen was really a Naruto clone that Edward was transferred into temporarily, and had use a transformation jutsu to look like Ed. He was lying about some parts, to make the story believable without revealing too much.

"Bottom line, if I'm dead right now, you're the only one with the alchemic abilities that can kill Sin. Now here are some key points you'll need to learn. Like all of my battles with the homunculi, all you need to do is use up the stones in his body to kill him, however, if there is some background story that you don't know ,then the rules don't apply here. That being said, it's not just like the sequel to some horror movie you've seen, it's the ending of a trilogy. My fights with the Homunculi, defeating them, and then having to fight Sin, which is the last part, since this is how the whole thing seemed to be leading up to from what I last saw, the way that Sin is playing this is the way I'm describing it. The key rules here is that anybody can die, including you Naruto. Also, whatever you think you know about the past, forget it, what ever story you have buried back in the past will come back and bite your ass off. And finally, don't play by my rules, you need a whole set of rules to go by, and all the help you can get, because if I'm dead then my rules didn't help too much and obviously I'd try to get rid of Sin quietly and without help, don't make my mistake."

"Good luck Naruto, and when you see Sin, tell him that I'll be waiting for him behind the gate." Edward said. "And PS: Dea says to get grand kids." The recording ended, leaving an embarrassed Naruto.

There was silence in the room for a moment.

"That grand kid's part sounded good." Gide muttered.

Naruto sighed. "Ok, so basically this situation is FUBAR (F------- up beyond all recognition)."

"So, this Gate is more powerful then we first thought." Tsunade said.

"Indeed." Itachi muttered.

"But how can it use the energy of dead people?" Shizune asked.

"Energy can't be disrupted or destroyed, only redirected." Al said. "In this case it was redirected into other worlds as alchemic energy."

"This explains why we've never heard of alchemy, it's not even from this world." David said.

"Right." Al said. "From my world."

"So that is why you don't come from any village, you were born in another entire world." Shizune said, shaking a bit.

"Yeah." Al said wit ha sigh.

"And the gate had a deal with Ed; as soon as Sin kicked the bucket he'd send both Ed and Al back to their world." Naruto said.

"The down side, we had hoped to finish him off without forming any bonds with people." Al said, lying partially, he had actually hoped to go home before he and Shizune became close.

"Did you know about this Naruto?" Shizune looked at Naruto.

"Not until recently!" Naruto said, this time it was true, Ed had never told him this until earlier. "And how could he tell you anyways? Would you believe him if he said he's an Alchemist from another world and is the Gate's mercenary?"

"No but....he..." Shizune slumped in a chair, tears gathering.

Al looked down at the ground in guilt. He couldn't face anybody yin the room.

"So you were just going to hang around until you got rid of Sin and than scram!?" Kiba growled. "What's next, are you going to take Naruto with you too?!"

"Ok, knock it off!" Naruto yelled. "They didn't have a choice in the matter, and they tried to prevent this from happening every step of the way! And you want to know something? They learned the hard way about what happens when you use human transmutation! Remember that Homunculi who looked like Trisha? She was made by them when they tried bringing their mother back! Ed lost one arm and leg, and Al was lucky to just walk away from that, he got the worse side of the deal! He lost his body! He was just a walking suit of armor that was bonded with his soul that cost Ed his arm! They were put through way more then any of us have gone through right now! If you blame them for this then your no better then the dumb villagers ho see my existence as a taboo!" He growled. "So what if their from another world? Would you prefer if they didn't come at all? Would you like to have Sin running around without us even knowing who or what he is!? They tried to stop him from coming or even existing, they failed, but so what? Their trying! Their not the only people in this room to make mistakes!"

The room was silent; a few genin looked down in guilt, their anger forgotten. Shizune looked at Al. "I'm sorry for being angry with you."

Al sat next to her and put an arm around her. "It's ok."

Gide asked. "What do we do now?"

"Do what we were sent to do, what Ed trained Naruto to do." Al said. "Kill Sin."

Gide and Hinata wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulder at the same time. "And get Ed's girl friend some grand kids!"

Naruto sighed. "Why me?"

'GRAND KIDS!' Dea yelled as she bounced around within the mind.

Ed was laying in a bloody mess nearby; Dea hadn't taken the news about him going back to his world too well. He sighed. "Thank god."

No, thank me.

234783264832462378462378463284723647

Me: Once again another insane chapter filled with plot holes, spelling errors hidden by Skoodge's Magical Inviso-Ink, and randomness. I'd say we've outdone ourselves yet again.

LM: You say that every time you make another chapter- hold on, got a phone call. (picks up phone) Hello?

Ghost Face: Hello? Is that you LM?

LM: Um...yeah?

Ghost Face: What are you doing?

LM: Watching TV.....

Ghost Face: Are you all alone?

LM: Um......

Minion: WAZZUP!!!!!!!!

LM: WAZZUP!!!!!!!

Ghost Face: WAZZUP!!!!!!!!

LM: Hey Steel! Pick up the phone!

Me: Hm? (Picks up phone) Hello?

LM/Ghost Face/ Minion: WAZZUP!!!!!!!!!!!

Me :......(hangs up) That's getting old real quick guys!

LM: That's not what you said at the rap party!

Me: I went to a rap party last night? That explains why I came home drunk. Read and Review!


	27. Chapter 27

Nine Tailed Alchemist

**Me: I have good news! Deidara will live!**

**Deidara: YAY!**

**Me: Remember, you make more 'art' and I bring you back.**

**Deidara: WOO HOO! (Starts throwing explosive clay everywhere)**

**LM: DANG IT DEIDARA! (Dodges clay) STEEL SCALE OWNS NOTHING!**

423453563453453453425534

Chapter 27

_Several days ago, Trial of Uchiha Sasuke_

_The court room was filled with civilians, shinobi, the clan heads and civilian council. Tsunade sat at the front of the room, acting as judge._

_Sasuke sat at one desk, with a man who was acting as his lawyer, while Naruto, Iruka, Hiashi Hyuuga, and Hizashi Hyuuga, and even Neji sat at the second desk._

"_Court is now in session." Tsunade said. "The charges brought against Uchiha Sasuke are conspiracy to defect to the sound village, disobeying orders of superiors, attempted assassination of fellow leaf nin, attempted attack on fellow leaf nin, attempted kidnapping of the Hyuuga Heiress, attempted stealing of clan techniques and private techniques of other shinobi through force." She looked at Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke, how do you plead?"_

"_Innocent." Sasuke said with a confident smirk._

"_The prosecutor may call a witness to the stand now." Tsunade said._

"_I call Hinata Hyuuga, the target of the kidnapping, to the stand." Naruto said._

_Hinata had planned to be called up anyways, so she was not nervous when she stepped forward and took the stand._

"_Hinata, Sasuke had attempted to kidnap you several weeks earlier, while attempting to defect to the Sound Village." Naruto said. "Ergo he was attempting to hand you and your blood line over to Orochimaru, correct?"_

"_Correct." Hinata said._

"_And not to mention that he attempted to use you as leverage to force me to reveal several of my own techniques to both him and Orochimaru." Naruto said. "Can you confirm what I am saying?"_

"_It is all true Uzumaki-san." Hinata said professionally._

"_Objection." Sasuke's lawyer said. _

"_On what grounds?" Tsunade asked._

"_That the witness is delivering false information to persecute the Uchiha." The man said._

"_Over ruled." Tsunade said. "Next witness."_

"_I call one of the members of the retrieval team to the stand." Hiashi said. "Kiba Inuzuka."_

_Kiba stepped out of the crowd and took the stand while Hinata sat next to Naruto._

"_Kiba, can you back up what Hyuuga Hinata says?" Naruto asked._

"_Yes." Kiba said._

"_Can you describe what you saw during the retrieval mission up to when Hinata was rescued?" Naruto asked._

_Kiba went into a 10 minute explanation, telling the crowd of how the team had found Sasuke with the sound shinobi, and with Hinata as a hostage, how the team had rescued her, and everything that had been said during the confrontation._

"_.....and after that I was told by Naruto to take her back to Konoha, during which I had been ambushed." Kiba said, the last part came out with an edge of shame in his voice. "I can no longer continue as the mission that follows after that has no matter in this prosecution."_

"_Objection! The witness is withholding information!" The man yelled._

"_Over ruled!" Tsunade said. "The jury has read both mission reports, the public has no need to know what happened in the following mission."_

_She looked at Kiba. "Witness excused."_

"_Next witness."_

"_I call a member of the team that had been escorting Sasuke to the sound village, and has agreed to participate in this prosecution." Naruto said. "I call Tayuya, no surname, newly appointed genin of Konoha to the stand."_

_The crowd murmured amongst themselves as Tayuya stepped up to the stand, and sat down._

"_Tayuya, former member of the Hidden Sound Village, Elite unit Sound Four', can you confirm and add to the claims of Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba?" Tsunade asked._

"_I can." Tayuya said._

"_Objection, the witness is a confirmed servant of Orochimaru!" Sasuke's lawyer said._

"_Orochimaru is dead and his village is no longer existent." Tsunade said. "Tayuya gave us information on remaining Sound assets in return for amnesty and a position as Genin, her information had proven to be real, and has led to the capture of 76 Sound Jounin, and nearly 200 other Sound nin who survived. She is a reliable witness." _

_Tayuya continued. "I admit that I had been part of the team to attempt in escorting Sasuke to the Sound, and assisted in the kidnapping of Hinata, but Sasuke had been the one to suggest we bring her along, intending to use her to force Naruto into surrendering his secrets. He had mostly attempted defecting to only learn Naruto's secrets, not so much interested in Orochimaru's offers."_

"_This can be considered insistent attempt to steal the secrets of another shinobi." Hizashi said. "At the same time an attempt to steal the secrets of the Byakugan."_

"_Objection!" The lawyer yelled. "Uzumaki was withholding special information from the Uchiha and public."_

"_Information that is considered to be S-Ranked and under 'need to know' basis." Naruto said. "The Uchiha was using the idea of 'special information' as an excuse to try to force me to reveal my abilities so he could use them in an attempt to kill Itachi Uchiha."_

"_All the more reason to tell him!" The man said._

"_If he wishes to kill his brother he should train in his own ways instead of stealing secrets from others. One example of attempts to steal jutsu would be when he nearly caused the loss of the Forbidden Scroll." Naruto said. "And multiple attempts to steal my secrets and force me to teach him my personal techniques. He claims as the last Uchiha he has a right to them. He claims I have no right to keep them secret. He claims that he deserves to know them while I do not have need of them, when in fact I have every need of them every time I go on a mission."_

"_He is bordering on treason." Hizashi said. "And if the Hyuuga clan had caught him first he would be executed as per the law of this village when the Hyuuga agreed to join in the formation of Konoha."_

"_Next witness." Tsunade said._

"_I call Shikamaru Nara, co leader of the retrieval team." Naruto said._

_Shikamaru took the stand. Tsunade said. "Shikamaru Nara, can you confirm and add to the claims of your team mates?"_

"_Yeah." Shikamaru said in a bored voice._

"_Objection, the witness appears to be exhausted, his claims may be unaccountable." The lawyer said._

"_He's a Nara." Naruto said._

_The entire room seemed to nod and whisper agreements to this._

"_Over ruled." Tsunade said._

"_Anyways.......like Kiba and Tayuya said, the Uchiha took Hinata and tried to use her as a hostage so Naruto would tell him all of his techniques." Shikamaru said. "The fight ended with Hinata being able to break free and assisting us before collapsing from chakra exhaustion, and us having to bust our asses to drag back that ungrateful Uchiha back to Konoha."_

"_Dismissed." Tsunade said. "The defense may call their witness now."_

"_Thank you." The lawyer said._

"_I call Kakashi Hatake, jounin leader of Team Seven." The masked jounin took the stand._

_Kakashi took the stand. Sasuke became more confident that he would win this trial. The man said. "Kakashi, can you tell us about the attitude and actions of Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki while they were on Team Seven?"_

_Sasuke smirked. 'This will seal the trial in my favor.'_

_Kakashi sighed. "If you asked me that a few months earlier I probably would have said that Sasuke was a teacher's dream come true, and that Naruto was being selfish to keep secrets from Sasuke. But.....I've seen enough in the last few weeks to know that I would be lying if I told the court those words."_

_Sasuke blinked. 'What is he doing?'_

"_Sasuke believed his team mates would hold him back, disobeyed orders on nearly every mission for the sake of show boating, repeatedly try to force Naruto to teach him everything he knew, even going as far to attack him, and his reasons for it was that he is the last Uchiha." Kakashi said. "I am sorry Sasuke, but you are not shinobi material, you do not work with your team, you try to cheat your way to victory or force others to give you their secrets, you repeatedly try to make yourself look like you are above the laws of a shinobi. You have only shown that I had made a mistake in favoring you over both of your team mates, when instead I should have tried harder to break your attitude and train all three members of my team at once."_

'_My god, he's finally seen the light!' Naruto thought._

"_I can only say this to the jury, Naruto is not the one on trial for keeping what is rightfully his secret, Sasuke is for betraying this village, our trust, and all that the head band he wears even now stands for." Kakashi said._

_(LM: Quick, somebody call the hospital! SS has brain washed Kakashi!)_

"_Witness dismissed." Tsunade said._

"_My client would like to take the stand." The lawyer said._

"_Granted." Tsunade said._

_Sasuke took the stand._

"_Sasuke, you claim that the secrets of Naruto should be yours, along with the secrets of other clans for the sake of you being an Uchiha in order to defeat the S class missing nin Itachi Uchiha, correct?" Tsunade asked._

"_Correct." Sasuke said. "I needed all I could get in order to kill Itachi, and the abilities that Naruto hid from me could help me."_

"_What is it about Naruto's abilities that makes you fell that you must learn them?" Tsunade asked._

"_They are unlike anything I have seen before, they are not jutsu, and at the same time not a blood line, and they would allow me to easily kill Itachi." Sasuke said. "That is why I should learn them."_

"_How do you know that they are not a blood line?" Tsunade asked._

"_Because I've seen your very own apprentice use them too, and I know that he is not related to Naruto." Sasuke said. "And the man who calls himself Sin has used them, and Naruto had confirmed that Sin was not related to him."_

"_Naruto, do you have anything to say in response?" Tsunade asked._

"_Yes." Naruto said. "Sasuke, you're an ass hole."_

_The entire court room fell silent._

"_You're a spoiled brat who believes he is the prince of the world and live off the fame your brother and clan had gained, you have done nothing but brood, whine, yell, and complain whenever you see that one your age is stronger then you." Naruto said. "Whether or not Alphonse or Sin are related to me are none of your business. Al is Tsunade's apprentice, and Sin is an S-Class Nin who is more stronger then Itachi will ever be. You should learn the way we all do, by practicing and training to our limit, not stealing everything you can. I defy you to tell me one thing you have learned without trying to use your sharingan to copy it, or demanding that somebody give it to you. A few fire jutsu? Whoop-de-fricking-doo. If you want to get strong, get off you ass and learn." He paused. "I rest my case."_

_Tsunade said. "I am initiating a 5 minute recess to choose a verdict, you are all excused."_

_The crowd dispersed._

"_We did good." Naruto said as he approached his group, who nodded in agreement._

_Sasuke was smirking and thinking about how he'd use the abilities he'd steal from Naruto to kill Itachi. (me/Lm: He just can't take a hint.)_

_Gide and Alessa ran into the court room ,followed calmly by David, Gale, and Blake._

"_Sorry we're late." Gide said. "How much did we miss?"_

"_Tsunade's making her verdict in five minutes." Neji said._

"_And Naruto called Sasuke an Ass hole in the middle of the court." A random person said._

"_Way to go Naruto!" Gide said as she playfully punched him in the shoulder._

"_I have reached a verdict!" Tsunade said._

"_Wow, five minutes isn't as long as it used to be." Naruto said as they sat down._

"_Sasuke Uchiha is found......" Tsunade started._

"_Everybody cross your fingers." Naruto whispered, they all did so._

"_Guilty on all charges." Tsunade said._

_The room was silent for a moment, until the crowd burst into cheers on one half, the other started to boo and curse._

"_That's bull-"_

"_WOO HOO!"_

"_Your making a mistake!"_

"_Finally!"_

"_SILENCE!" Tsunade shouted. "Sasuke Uchiha, you are hereby sentenced to 7 years in Konoha Maximum Security Prison, and another three years of house arrest." She added. "During that time a seal will be placed on your sharingan to prevent you from using it."_

"_YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Sasuke yelled. "I AM THE LAST UCHIHA!"_

"_Yeah yeah, we heard you the first million times." Naruto said. _

_Sasuke growled and leaped onto the desk, a shuriken in hand, and threw it at Naruto. Naruto clapped his hands, there was a flash, and the shuriken was dust on the floor._

"_Make that eight years of prison." Tsunade said. "ANBU, seize him."_

_Ten ANBU pinned Sasuke down and knocked him out._

"_That's one prick out of the way." Naruto said as the crowd dissolved and met with the group. "Now I can focus on Sin."_

"_WAY TO GO BLONDIE!" Gide said before she and Hinata put an arm around Naruto and kissed him on the cheek. He sighed. "Are you two going to do that every day?"_

"_You bet your ass we will." Gide said._

'_You lucky dog.' Ed said._

_Naruto sighed. 'Well, I'm not in the fire at least_._'_

456546546546546546546445

The next few days were quiet in Konoha. Tsunade along with Ryoushi and other allied villages had their Anbu combing the lands in an attempt to locate Sin. Itachi was reinstated as a Leaf Nin along with Kisame who was temporarily under house arrest. Naruto walked into the Hokage's office to find Sarutobi waiting for him.

"Ah, Naruto. Good to see you again. Due to the events of what has recently occurred I have decided to tell you of your heritage." said the Sandaime.

"My heritage?" asked Naruto.

"Yes."

He took out a picture and handed it to him. On the picture were two people. One was a blond haired man and the other was a beautiful woman with long red hair that went down to her waist.

"The woman is your mother, Uzumaki Kushina. She was the sole survivor of the former Whirlpool Village before it was destroyed. As for your father he was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage." said Sarutobi.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"My dad was the Fourth Hokage!?"

Sarutobi nodded.

"Before you start to ask he had no choice when he had to seal Kyuubi. He could not ask anyone's family to seal the fox into." said Sarutobi.

"I kind of get that." said Naruto. "What about my mother?"

"As I said she came from former Whirlpool village. Growing up she was the very definition of the word tomboy but she blossomed into a very beautiful woman. From I noticed you inherited her potty mouth and mischievous personality. I am sorry but she died in child birth. When the Kyuubi attacked the village she went into labor." said Sarutobi.

Naruto looked down at the ground.

'I'm sorry, Naruto.' said Dea.

'It's not your fault anyway, Dea. That bastard Madara was to blame.' said Naruto.

"So how do you plan to tell the village about the truth of the Uchiha Massacre?" asked Naruto.

"I cannot tell them. There would be mixed reactions. Sasuke is unaware of the truth or that Itachi has returned." said Sarutobi.

"As much as Itachi loves his little brother Sasuke is a bad seed." said Naruto.

"In the meantime we have been investigating any potential lairs in our attempt to locate Sin. Since his attack on the Hunter Village he has not been spotted nor have there been any strange activities that fit his M.O." said Sarutobi.

"With the exception of the Hunter and Reaper Village there's no village could be tricked into going to war so easily." said Naruto.

"Well, we'll continue to look. Have you heard about Gaara?" asked Sarutobi.

"What about him?" asked Naruto.

"He's taken over his father's position as the Kazekage."

"No way!" shouted Naruto standing up.

"Indeed. He's the strongest ninja Suna has and he's made changes for the better." said Sarutobi.

"That lucky bastard." said Naruto.

"There's something else, you should know Naruto. It's about the status of your clan." said Sarutobi.

"Huh?"

"You see Naruto you are the last of both the Namikaze Clan and the Uzumaki clan. And according the Clan Restoration act of the Leaf Village which was established during the rule of the Second Hokage the sole survivor of a major clan is allowed to be married to multiple wives."

Naruto blushed heavily at that. Inside his mind Ed did a cat call at him while Dea was bouncing around.

"However you don't have to worry about that until you turn sixteen. The council decided this to ensure that your techniques is preserved and become wide spread. Sasuke and Itachi are both within their rights as well but Sasuke's too bent on revenge and I have no idea about Itachi." said Sarutobi.

Naruto sighed.

"That's a lot to take in."

"I know. Go home and get some rest." said Sarutobi.

He nodded and walked out the door. He walked out onto the street when he was surprised when two pairs of arms wrapped around his arms. He looked to see that Hinata and Gide were the ones holding his arms.

"Hinata? Gide? What's going on?" asked Naruto.

"Just wondering what you were up to." said Gide smirking.

They both kissed Naruto on the cheeks and giggled as he blushed heavily. Hinata had her head down on Naruto's shoulder while Gide rubbed her cheek against his shoulder.

"I was just going to Ichiraku for some Ramen." said Naruto still blushing.

"Mind if we join you?" asked Hinata.

"Okay."

'I know what you're going to say, Dea.' said Naruto.

'Aww, but it's so much fun. Come on! Would it help if I showed you some images?' asked Dea.

Naruto mentally shook his head fast. He saw Ed's face after Dea gave him a book that she personally wrote. Naruto lost count of the times Ed fainted from a bloody nose.....perhaps around five hundred.

53454352435345342523453

The next day Naruto walked into the Uchiha compound and found Itachi sitting in the back courtyard where the lake was.

"Hey!"

Itachi turned around and greeted Naruto with a nod.

"How's feel to be back in the village? Aside from the civilian half of the council still being a bunch of bastards?" asked Naruto smirking.

Itachi smirked at that.

"I heard the civilian half of the council had not changed a bit since I was last here. It is because of fools like them that things were harder than it should have been. They have been stepping out of line since the rule of the First Hokage." said Itachi.

"What else is new? So what now? Madara is dead now." said Naruto.

"When I killed my kinsmen I had encouraged Sasuke to hate me so he would one day be strong enough to kill me. However it seems our father had brain washed him before the clan was exterminated. He had him believing a prince and that he deserves everything." said Itachi.

"Sounds like he was a real asshole." said Naruto.

Itachi allowed a quiet chuckle to escape from him.

"He was. I love my brother, I really do, but he's starting to act like our father." said Itachi.

"Ouch. I take if he finds out that you're back or the truth of the massacre he might go crazy." said Naruto.

"I found that believable. In the meantime I must say I was surprised by your master's explanation on alchemy and Sin. This gate that killed Madara is none other than the border between this world and the next. I did not expect something like this." said Itachi.

"Neither did Madara. But what I want to know is what if Sin hadn't come to this world? What was your plan to kill Madara than?" asked Naruto.

"The only way to kill Madara would have been the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan however like Madara my eyes would have been sealed and I would have been blind. I was hoping to transfer my power into Sasuke the day he would finally defeat me so he could one day kill Madara. Sin simply used an alternative way." said Itachi.

"The Gate of Truth was probably the best way to do it. Judging from what Ed said not many people have been able to see the Gate and survive. Only Ed and Al along with a hand full of other survived." said Naruto.

"I find that believable. So, how do you plan to locate him?" asked Itachi.

"Well, let's see. Both Granny-Tsunade along with Ryoushi are coordinating ANBU to search through the elemental nations. We can't look in Stone Country because the Hidden Stone village still holds a grudge against us for kicking their ass in the last Shinobi War. Cloud has combed their borders since they believe Sin is a threat too from they heard about him.

Wind Country is basically a desert country but Gaara is keeping an eye out. Nothing has been spotted in the Water Country. There's small team of Leaf and Hunter Nin up in Rice Country. The problem is that Sin is capable of shape shifting into any kind of person or animal. Not to mention that he's smart.

Here's a quick recap of where he's been. He killed the Sandaime Mizukage in Kiri, he sabotaged the treaty between Leaf and Cloud, then there was the little run in with his pet Chimera in Wave . . . Holy crap Wave Country!" said Naruto standing right up.

"What is it?" asked Itachi.

"We've combed the nearly all the countries except Wave Country and we never found what Sin was doing down there. Stupid! Stupid!" said Naruto smacking himself.

"I got to run! See ya!" said Naruto.

Itachi simply waved and watched as Naruto ran off.

54645645645645645645

Naruto busted into the Hokage's office to find Tsunade signing papers.

"Naruto! What is it?" asked Tsunade looking up.

"Do you have a team checking Wave Country for Sin?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade's eyes widened slightly.

"No. We thought Sin would have no reason to go back there." said Tsunade.

"Did Kakashi mention that we never found why Sin was there? We tried to find out but when we got to Gato's place the little rat was already dead. I'd like to go and check it out." said Naruto.

"All right. Team Gai will go with you and do an investigation on Wave Country." Tsunade said before the radio on her desk beeped .She answered it. "Hello?"

"Ma'am, we have another complaint from the woman's bath house." The secretary said.

"DAMN IT JIRAIYA!" Tsunade's voice echoed across the village.

She looked at Naruto and said sweetly. "You'd better go."

He nodded quickly and left like the devil was after him.

348957489345435935834593758

A cloaked figure was approaching the village. It was limping, a small trail of blood was trailing behind it. Some blonde hair was visible from the black cloak, along with a pair of blue-gray eyes beneath the hair, and one arm that was singed and black. It limped towards the front gates, where two chuunin guards stood on watch duty.

"Halt!" One guard yelled. "State your business!"

"I have to see the Hokage." The man gasped as he tried to stand up straight.

"Who are you?" One chuunin asked.

Before the man could reply, he collapsed.

320498372849327498247298437294

"So who is this guy?" Naruto asked the head med nin.

He had been assigned to watch the new comer, currently he and three other chuunin were accompanying the medical nin down the hall towards the room selected for the man.

"Can't tell, his face looks like it was crushed by a hammer." The medical nin said as he revealed the man's disfigured face.

"Yeesh." Naruto whispered.

"We can fix that." The medical nin said. "His right arm has 4th degree burns, and he has multiple other burns, and his left arm is completely gone."

"Looks like the guy went through an army of something worse then that crowd of angry women outside the bath house." One chuunin said.

"Is he awake?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but we have him on several pain killers and other injections, so he most likely can't understand us." The med nin said.

"I'll be the judge of that." Naruto said as they reached the room.

As the man was put on a bed, Naruto looked over him. "Can you understand me?"

The man nodded slightly.

"Good, we'll treat your wounds, but we need to know who did this to you." Naruto said. "Can you tell us?"

"Fire....." The man whispered weakly. "A man....fire....can't die....."

"Man. Fire. Can't die....." Naruto whispered. "Fury!"

"That explains it." Naruto added under his breath. "Who are you?"

The man tried to move his remaining hand. Naruto looked at it, and saw what looked like a hole in the hand looked like the remains of...., a tongue was left unharmed in it.

"Deidara." Naruto whispered. "Itachi told me about you, a bomb expert, wanted for nearly blowing up the Tsuchikage's tower. Guess this explains even more of how Fury managed to beat you, can't fight fire with fire in this case."

Deidara didn't reply.

"We'll get you fixed up, and then I want to know more." Naruto said. "Until then I have to make sure the council doesn't send the entire ANBU Corps to chop you into pieces." He left.

546546546546546546546456546

Naruto was heading up towards the Hokage's Office, he had to meet with Tsunade and Itachi to explain who the new comer was.

Naruto opened the door. "Hey! Granny Tsunade!"

"I thought you were on a mission." Itachi said.

"Something came up." Naruto said before he noticed two girls sitting infront of the desk. "Who are these two?"

"Have you forgotten us already?" One asked.

Naruto stared at her. "Oh right, you were the foul mouthed red head from Otogakure!"

She twitched. "Nice to see you too."

"I heard you were being interrogated." Naruto said.

"We let her out." Tsunade said. "I'm sure you remember Kin."

Naruto looked at her. "Oh right, I had to save you from being sacrificed."

"I still owe you." Kin said.

"Anyways......Itachi, the new guy who showed up is Deidara, he had a run in with Fury." Naruto said.

"Deidara!" Itachi suddenly got up and vanished.

"Um....I'll just go." Naruto said before he started for the door.

"Please ,sit down." Tsunade said joyfully. "Meet two of your newest comrades."

"Comrades?" Naruto looked back at them. "They..."

"Yep, we're leaf Nin now." Tayuya said with a smirk as she revealed her Konoha head band.

"And their first mission is to guard Deidara." Tsunade said.

"Wow, talk about a big start." Naruto said.

"Oh, and heads up, the council is already making a prepared list of woman to become your wives." Tsunade said. "They want a very big clan very fast."

"What!?" Naruto yelped. "Why do I have to become the one who gets tortured and forced into relationships!?"

"That's just your luck." Tsunade said.

"Great." Naruto sighed.

"Cheer up!" Tsunade said. "Ed's girl friend did say she wanted grand kids, she's gonna have an army of them after you turn 16."

"Great, now I know when to commit suicide." Naruto sighed.

"If you want I could just limit the number down to a few of your choice." Tsunade said.

"That might make it bearable." Naruto said.

'But I want more grand kids!' Dea said.

'You're going to have like 4 or 5 anyways!' Ed said.

'What is with you and grand kids!?' Naruto asked Dea.

Naruto had no time for an answer when Tsunade shoved list in his face. "Put a few names on there and I'll use it to keep the Council on their asses."

Naruto sighed and grabbed a pen, he left the office.

453645645364564564536

Deep under the surface of the Hidden Leaf Village a strange creature stirred.

Life . . . Blood . . . Feast!

It had awoken and now it craved flesh and blood. Its master brought it here to feast on his enemies.

5465436453645364353

"So, Itachi-sensei, how well do you know this Deidara guy?" asked Tayuya.

"Before joining the Akatsuki Deidara was a terrorist bomber for hire. His ability lies with using clay for deadly explosive clay artwork, resizing and reanimating them to make them walk, fly, etc. He believes that art is beauty that last for a while before it withers away. He is a wanted criminal for blowing up the Tsuchikage's tower, killing everyone there and the Sandaime Tsuchikage fell into coma which he is still is in today.

After Deidara fled he took jobs as a terrorist bomber so that he could show off his art. It was his skills that attracted Akatsuki's attention. The Leader sent me, Kisame, and Sasori to recruit him. He refused at first but I challenged him, the stakes were if I won he would join Akatsuki and if I lost I would no doubt die." said Itachi.

"Guess it's safe to say who won." said Kin.

"I caught him in a genjutsu the moment the fight began and he almost blew himself up. Since that day Deidara has held a grudge against me for humiliating him and defeating his art." said Itachi.

"Wow. So what happened to him now?" asked Kin.

"An agent of Sin did this to him. A person with the ability to create and bend fire that caused Deidara's bombs to detonate before reaching their intended target. Fury, a member of the Seven Fallen. A group of minor Homunculi created by Sin to aid him in his plans and gather information for him." said Itachi.

"Yikes! One of those bastards was bad enough but seven more?!" said Tayuya.

"Naruto killed one of them already. He knows their weaknesses since he was trained in the art that created them." said Itachi.

BOOM!

Itachi, Tayuya, and Kin jumped when they saw an explosion in the distance.

"Are we under attack?!" asked Kin.

"We should find out!" said Tayuya.

"You two stay here and guard Deidara. I will investigate the cause of the disruption." said Itachi.

Itachi put on his ANBU mask and vanished in a swirl of leaves. Tayuya groaned about not getting any action while Kin simply sighed.

4564536345645364356

"Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!"

Several balls of flames hit a pale green tentacle as it erupted from the earth. The tentacle went back underground and the ANBU surrounded the scene. In the middle of the street was a giant crack.

"What was that?" asked one of them.

"I don't know." said the leader.

KROOOSH!

The sound of millions of dead leaves rustling met the ears of all who were nearby. They all glanced around and found nothing. They looked at the large fountain and saw a house sized pink colored flower. Five gargantuan heavy petals budded together convulsing and swaying in the wind.

"A giant flower?" asked one of the ANBU.

"Get Lady Tsunade here immediately." said the leader.

"Yes sir!"

Lady Tsunade arrived a few minutes later and looked to the giant flower in the large fountain.

"Where did it come from?" asked Tsunade.

"We have no idea. It just popped out of the ground." said the ANBU squad leader.

"Sir, the water color in the fountain." said an ANBU Nin pointing at the fountain.

The water was no longer clear but was now for the lack of a better word, green. A dark sickly hue of forest green and appeared to be rotting.

KROOOSH!

Once again the sound of dead leaves rustling was heard. Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Get back!" she shouted.

Just as she finished a wild stream of gargantuan plants sprouted from the earth in a straight line from the flower towards the crowd. Tsunade landed and Jiraiya and Sarutobi looked at the flower. The plants were enshrouded in a sickly lime tinted mist with a deadly odor.

"Poison in gas form." said Tsunade.

The plant began to violently writhe and flail about with increasing intensity. Until it finally unfurled with its gigantic pink petals rolling outward like a carpet. Everyone screamed in horror at what came out. A beast so hideously grotesque.

Several Nin stepped back in disbelief as their eyes set on the terrifying insect slowly coming out the flower. The creature stood three stories in the air and looked like a horrible mantis/plant hybrid at best. Something like out of a nightmare. It sported an ugly forest green exo-skeleton and a soft water hued underside, a countless collection of pseudo legs sprouted from its side and traveled all the way up to the base of the arms.

The arms were small bony and pathetic looking mantis arms but what caught their eyes were the school bused sized metallic razor honed scythes growing out of the elbows. Everyone was almost scared as they looked into the eyes. The bulbous over bloated head praying mantis head with slimy silvery saliva dripping mandibles, the two massive leaf like antennas growing out of the forehead and finally the eye. Those two grotesque crimson orbs consisting of millions and millions of _eyes_!

"Wow....that thing is uuugly!" One ANBU said.

"Lesson one, don't mock something with scythes growing out of its arms." Tsunade said to the ANBU. "Flank it, this might be another one of Sins attacks."

Suddenly the creature roared, and brought down one of its scythe tipped arms. The ANBU leaped out of the way, letting the scythe gouge out the earth where it hit. One ANBU formed hand seals. "Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!" A jet of fire shot towards the dragon.

The creature reared back and shot a surge of what looked like water from its mouth, but the water didn't look like something you'd want to drink on a hot day. The two hit, and a cloud of black smoke was thrown up as the water was extinguished, cancelling out the fire's effects in the process. Tsunade yelled. "Don't breathe in that smoke!"

One ANBU was too slow to cover his mouth and nose, and breathed in a lung full of the smoke. He writhed and screamed as the skin that was visible began to burn. He was dead before any of the other ANBU had blown the smoke away with wind jutsu. Tsunade shouted. "Keep using wind and fire jutsu!"

The group proceeded to bombard the creature with wind and fire jutsu, but the fire didn't seem to affect it so much. It just roared, and swung one scythe into the ground, the ground shook as a bodiless voice echoed from the creature. "**Feast...blood! Bones cut and drained, and blood to feed my roots!**"

One ANBU said. "I don't like this!"

Suddenly dozens of plants erupted from the ground; they all varied from Venus fly traps to thorns and roses. Black smoke sprouted from them, or they grew large thorns and proceeded to hack at the nearest ANBU. Several Anbu who had covered their mouths and noses with gas masks after replacing their ANBU masks drew their Katanas and sliced a few in half, some used fire or wind jutsu, while some were killed by the thorns or the gas. Tsunade tore several out of the ground while trying to get to the creature. Jiraiya summoned a toad with two Katanas that started to slice down multiple plants.

"Alright, cough it up! Who are you!?" Tsunade yelled as she stopped right infront of the creature, in a Tai-jutsu stance.

"**We are Malice......we are many......we are....HUNGRY!**" The creature roared before it reared back and lunged at Tsunade, who swung her right foot up and kicked it where it's chin most likely was ,it was sent back a few feet by the kick. It roared. **"Yes....father said you would be delicious.....come hokage, give me a feast I will never forget!" **It swung one scythe at her.

She leaped out of the way. "Oh I'll give you something to remember, bruises!" She leaped into the air and swung a kick down at its head.

92345749583475435435435435435

"Master, Malice has begun his attack on the Leaf Village." Thorn said as she bowed to Sin, her sister, Shroud, stood behind her.

"Good, have him target Uzumaki and Alphonse." Sin said. "Without those two, their ability to fight me will be crippled." He sat back in his chair. "I want no mistakes."

"Yes master, but there might be a....complication." Shroud said. "Uzumaki left the village before the attack, he is heading to Wave Country."

Sin growled, containing his anger. "And Alphonse?"

"Is precisely where you need him to be." Thorn said.

"Good." Sin said. "As soon as Alphonse is dead, have Fear send Adoration and Kabuto to Wave Country, exterminate Uzumaki."

"Should we inform the guardian we left there?" Shroud asked.

"Yes, he may be of some assistance." Sin said.

"What about the village itself?" Shroud asked.

"Let Malice have it's feast." Sin said.

That was one thing that had made the Fallen, Fear, the two winged assassins, and Kabuto nervous at first, Sin called Malice an 'it', not a he or she.

"Why do you call Malice an it?" Thorn asked.

"I did not create Malice from human remains like the rest of the Fallen." Sin said. "It is more.....plant like, mixed with the elements of life. It might not obey me if I had not used part of my own blood in creating it. For Malice is also like an insect in a hive, it obeys the leader, and so I made myself it's leader from its perspective, it's father."

"And if it were to rebel?" Shroud asked.

"It won't have time to think about it." Sin said. "I know what it thinks, and if it were to think of rebelling, I merely have to send a command to it through a certain signal I forced into it's mind upon it's creation, I could make it turn into a rose, or make it claw out it's own intestines, or even make it's head explode, I chose the latter, but added it so it's entire body explodes, so it does not regenerate."

"Interesting." Shroud said.

"Enough talk; resume your reconnaissance of the leaf village." Sin said. "If you receive a report of any other shinobi being dispatched to wave country, return immediately."

"Yes my master." The tow said before they bowed and vanished into the shadows.

Sin made a one handed seal, a clone appeared. Sin looked at it. "Head for the leaf village, it's time we brought the young Uchiha into our fold, the fact that his target works for the leaf will increase the chance of him joining us."

The clone nodded and vanished.

29543758947589345743895734584375349

Me: End of chapter! And bear in mind, there might have been a few errors or holes in this due to a small mix up during the exchange of e mails that me and LM use to send the chapter to eachother to work on, so if you see some we didn't, let us know.


	28. Chapter 28

Nine Tailed Alchemist

Me: Well, I have news. LM and like everybody else is stuck on that WAZZUP THING!

(Nearby)

Ghost Face: I'm gonna slash and gash! Cut another hole in your ass! (Swinging his cleavers around)

Minion: Ow!

Minion 3.0: Ow!

Melissa: Ow! I'm not even high!

(Nearby)

LM: (Picks up phone) Hello?

Me: Yello?

LM: What's your favorite scary movie?

(Everybody bursts out laughing)

Me: NOT AGAIN! (Slams phone down) I'm sick and tired of people getting high on this story! I DON'T CONDONE IT! (Gets out shot gun)

LM: You didn't say that last time, remember? (Flash back)

Everybody: (standing around me) CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!

(Flash back over)

Me: I'm insane, give me a break! Now enough! Seriously, it's getting annoying and kids come to this site! READ AND REVIEW!

38975463756347854635784683

Chapter 28

While the monstrous Homunculus known as Malice rampaged the Leaf Village in the maximum security prison sat a certain Uchiha. He was angry, no furious! His anger rose as he remembered all the times he was defeated. The genin Exam when he lost his rightful title as the top Rookie, the training field of Team 7, upon Naruto's return to the village, and at the Valley of the End.

Orochimaru's curse mark had faded when the Snake Sannin had died. Naruto had not only hidden the secrets of his abilities but he denied the Uchiha the power he so rightfully deserved. And then at the trial he turned everyone against him and trapped him here. He punched the wall endlessly. He stopped when he heard a snicker. He spun around and stared out into the darkness.

"Who's there?!" shouted the Uchiha.

"An old friend." Sin said as he appeared by the bars.

"You." Sasuke looked at him. "What do you want?"

"What do you crave most Uchiha?" Sin asked. "Do you fear death? Your sins punished and your goals unfulfilled?"

"Get to the point." Sasuke said.

"I wish to make a deal." Sin said. "I will help you get out of this village of traitors and give you what you need to kill your brother, in return for one thing." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a red stone.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked.

"You could call it an incomplete version of what I've managed to create twice." Sin said. "An incomplete philosopher stone. And in return for me giving you what you want, you must do one thing for me. Eat the stone."

Sasuke looked at him. "You want me to eat a stone?"

"This is not an ordinary stone Sasuke, it contains power, not as much as a complete stone, but I can't give you that at the moment, I only have two and I need them both." Sin said. "But I can assure you, it will offer much more power then Orochimaru could." He added in thought. 'And you'd better appreciate it; I worked my ass off to retrieve this stupid thing from Ferocity's remains. I don't like having to search through a puddle of flesh and bone.'

"So I just eat it, and I get the power?" Sasuke asked.

"You will need to learn to use it, but yes." Sin said.

Sasuke smirked and took the stone. "Deal."

"Remember though, you owe me." Sin said.

"Whatever, just follow up on your deal." Sasuke said before he swallowed the stone in one gulp.

For a few moments nothing happened. Suddenly, Sasuke fell on the floor, writhing, clutching his throat. Blood flowed from his mouth as he lay helpless on the floor. Sweat poured from his skin and his eyes were white-rimmed from the pain and the extortion.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!"

Sin watched in fascinated silence. He looked to see the birth of another monster, another member of his kind, another . . . Homunculus. The last thing the Uchiha remembered seeing was his blood spattering the floor as his vision faded.

Sasuke fell and found himself in a place of rage and blood lust. Many souls surrounded him He gasped as a soul tore through his stomach. He emitted a choking sound as it hung him above an abyss.

"What's this?" asked a voice.

He looked up to see the shape of a muscular man with no features. All he could see was the outline of the man made up of some impure light. The figure drew closer and Sasuke could sense the killing intent emitting from it.

"Oh, just a human." said the creature. "Hmm?"

Another soul punctured Sasuke's stomach and then his leg.

"You want power, yes? Let Ferocity consume you." said the figure raising its hand at Sasuke and clutching it.

"Power? I came for power." gasped Sasuke.

The figure seemed grin but he could not tell.

"Let it consume you." it again said.

"All right! Just get it over with!" yelled Sasuke.

The figure smirked and a sudden white gapping hole appeared in its chest. Sasuke found himself pulled towards it.

'At long last. The power to avenge my clan.' thought Sasuke.

He was pulled into the white void and vanished.

Sin waited through three minutes of the Uchiha screaming, and smiled when it stopped, and Sasuke rose. "Welcome to the Fallen, Ferocity."

Sasuke, Ferocity, stared back at Sin with a large feral smirk, his eyes were now like the first Ferocity's, yellow, and soulless. He had grown nearly a foot; he had the same build as the old Ferocity. His hair had grown in length as well.

Mourn and Wisdom appeared beside Sin. Wisdom looked at the new Fallen. "He's the new Ferocity? Looks weak."

Sasuke stepped forward and grabbed the bars, and ripped the entire front bars out of the walls, floor, and ceiling and tossed them onto the ground. Mourn whistled. "Whoa."

"Let's go." Sin said. "Let's introduce your new brother to the others."

"Thank you for giving me life." said Ferocity.

Sin smirked. In a puff of smoke he vanished leaving Mourn and Wisdom to lead the reborn Ferocity back to their lair.

3254892345734756437543543543543

Meanwhile Naruto and Team Gai were nearing Wave Country.

"So, Naruto, when was the last time you were here?" asked Ten-ten.

"A few weeks after we passed the Genin Exam I asked for a better mission when I got tired of chasing that cat. We got paired up with Kurenai's team to escort the bridge builder Tazuna back to Wave. It was supposed to be a C-Rank mission but it was upgraded to A-Rank when we found out what Gato had done to this place. He hired several rouge Nin to attack us, one of them being Zabuza to stop Tazuna from finishing the bridge and shattering Gato's hold on Wave.

It would have been a lot of trouble but Zabuza recognized my alchemy from the recording of Sin using it when he killed the Sandaime Mizukage. We found out that Sin had connection to Gato's corporation and tried to investigate. The problem was that we found Gato had been killed and the place was empty. We had to rebuild Wave and gave Gato's fortune to them and decided to worry about Sin later." explained Naruto.

"So why come back now?" asked Ten-ten.

"Well, Tsunade and Ryoushi have been coordinating several ANBU squads to search all over the country with some help from Cloud who have combed their borders because we sent out a message. We didn't tell them everything but we told them that Sin was a serious threat to the Elemental Nations. They've been combing all over the country but so far any attempt to locate Sin has been futile. That's when I remembered that it's possible that he had a secret lab up in Wave like he did in the Hunter Village.

After all Gato had a red stone and Chimera at his beck and call. That leads me to believe that Sin might have left something here. He killed Gato to cover his tracks but we still don't know what he was doing down here." said Naruto.

"So this is an investigation. Any clues that we find here will hopefully lead us to the location of Sin." said Neji.

"It could be just a wild goose chase for all we know. It's not like he would leave anything of importance." said Naruto.

They came upon the village and gasped. The entire village was covered in a strange web with villages strung up in it.

"What the hell?" asked Naruto.

"We have to get them down." said Gai.

"Right!" said Lee.

Suddenly Neji caught the site of something in his eye. He ran and pushed Lee out of the way as a wave of senbon fell upon them. Everyone dodged and looked at the center of the web above them. The shape of a giant spider appeared in the center of the web.

The color was midnight black and it had eight red eyes as any spider would.

"A giant spider?!" shouted Ten-ten.

The spider looked down and shot out web strings at them.

"Look out!" said Naruto.

They jumped back as the web fluid splattered all over the ground. Neji activated his Byakugan and looked at the giant spider.

"It's seems to be made like a puppet. There are hooked blades on hinges the tips of its legs, and numerous holes that can launch kunai and senbon." said Neji.

The spider looked at them.

"Which one of you is Naruto Uzumaki?" it asked.

"It can talk?!" said Ten-ten.

"I get it. It's not a real spider. It's a puppet with a human soul bonded to it by some kind of blood seal." said Naruto.

"Alchemy can do that?" asked Lee.

"You shouldn't be so surprised by now, Lee. All we have to do is locate the blood seal." said Naruto.

"On it." said Neji.

He looked at the spider but it jumped out of the web and fell towards them. They jumped back and got ready to fight. A cloud of green gas blasted out of its mouth and attempted to envelop them.

"Get back!" shouted Gai.

They got back and looked at the gas.

"It's likely that was poison gas." said Gai.

"Enough of this! Who are you?!" said Naruto.

"My name is Onigumo. I was sent here to guard what was left of a lab run by my master after Gato was killed." said the spider.

"Onigumo, huh? Your name fits the appearance. I was right. Sin did leave something here." said Naruto.

"I was informed you would come back and took the whole town hostage. You would do well to surrender now, Uzumaki." said Onigumo.

"I don't think so." said Naruto clapping his hands.

WHOOSH!

He was suddenly blown back by a blast of wind.

"So this is Naruto? He's cute." said a female voice.

They looked up to see a girl floating in the air and slowly ascend to the ground.

"She can fly?" asked Lee.

"I see a tattoo of the Ouroboros on her. She must be one of the Fallen." said Neji.

"You are correct, Neji Hyuuga." said a voice.

They spun around and saw Kabuto standing behind them.

"Isn't that Kabuto Yakushi?" asked Ten-ten.

"I remember him from the Chuunin Exam." said Lee.

"Don't take him lightly. It was later confirmed he was a spy for Orochimaru who infiltrated the exam to watch and examine us." said Naruto getting up.

"It's good to see you again, Naruto." said Kabuto, smirking at the blond.

"Wish I could say the same. I thought you were dead along with your master." said Naruto.

"Reports of my demise were greatly exaggerated. I have now been recruited into the service of Sin." said the former Sound Nin pushing up his glasses. "I must say, Naruto, when I found out the truth I was shocked beyond words. The kind of power you and Sin wield is something Orochimaru would have dreamed to wield."

Naruto scoffed.

"So now you're working for Sin? Let me guess you weren't happy the snake blew you off for Sasuke and decided to run to Sin. He may be a homunculus but I don't think he swings your way." said Naruto.

Kabuto frowned but smirked a second later.

"I missed your smart mouth, Naruto. Orochimaru no longer matters. I have achieved powers and abilities that out class him." said Kabuto. "Adoration and I were sent here to aid Onigumo in ridding Sin of one his most annoying enemies."

"Why am I not surprised? Oh wait, I remember now. Sin doesn't like to get his hands dirty. So how did he rope you into his inner circle? We thought you were sacrificed with the rest of Sound." said Naruto.

"Oh, I was there when it happened, Naruto. I watched as the poor souls were ripped from their bodies and placed into the new stone. How I envy your fortune, Naruto. You have uncovered a great deal of knowledge and come so close to knowing the secrets of eternal life." said Kabuto pulling out a kunai.

"There's no such thing as eternal life." said Naruto.

"Oh? How do you know? If you remembered Orochimaru's jutsu allowed him to remain young through the use of younger bodies. And of course you of all people should know about the Seven Sins. They lasted for about four hundred years along with their master." said Kabuto.

"Orochimaru was a sick f%*k. He was a disgrace of a shinobi because he was so terrified of death. I can't believe someone like him was hailed as one of the Sannin. The sins were not human and their master was slowly dying no matter how many times she leaped from body to body." said Naruto shrugging. "Besides why would you want to know about eternal life? It's not like we're going to let you live for all the crimes you committed."

"Naruto, I've always enjoyed being near a great source of power. I started out as a spy for Sasori of the Red Sands before Orochimaru freed me and I swore my loyalty to him to repay him. When he was dying he threatened me and his top scientist to find a way to heal his arms and that was when he came. He offered me all the power and knowledge that Orochimaru could never have. That was when he offered me what Orochimaru craved. The secret of eternal life and the power to rule these lands as a god." said Kabuto. "It's a wonderful dream, yes?"

Naruto was silent and that was when he began to snicker. That snicker turned into full blown laughter causing everyone to look at him.

"Naruto?" asked Lee.

"What's so funny?" asked Neji.

"Sorry, but I get a crack from these loonies when they rant about that immortality crap. Yeesh, Kabuto, is that your motivation? Copying three loser-ass god wannabes? I mean come on, the sins' master Dante was a psycho bitch with god-awful make-up.

Madara Uchiha was your typical pussy-ass emo with a god complex the size of the Land of Fire. And Orochimaru . . . Orochimaru! What the f%*k! What a snake-looking homosexual mama's boy!

Why not sent your goals higher huh? You want to be one of the big boys?"

The entire group was silent. Neji said after a few moments. "He makes a good point."

Kabuto was fuming. "So, I'm just a wannabe eh? I'll show you what I am capable of Uzumaki!"

He ran forward in a blur of black and red; he appeared in front of Naruto and swung his leg down in an axe kick. Naruto caught it with both arms and twisted his arms around the knee, he tried to pull Kabuto off balance, but the shinobi brought both palms down to the ground and caught himself, he twisted, breaking free and kicked Naruto in the stomach with his other foot. Naruto was doubled over, a kick to the chin followed.

Naruto backed up a bit and caught another axe kick. He grabbed the foot and tossed Kabuto into a tree. The older shinobi recovered and flipped onto his feet, he drew a kunai. Naruto drew his sword and leaped forward. He brought the sword down, and Kabuto parried in a flash of sparks. He pushed Naruto back and aimed a stab at his gut, only for him to flip out of the way. Naruto swung his sword around and tried to cut Kabuto in half, but he back flipped over the blade, missing it by a hair. (Try imagining it in slow motion, total Matrix moment)

Kabuto landed and swung a kick at Naruto's chest, he caught it. Kabuto broke free this time and threw a punch, Naruto ducked under it, and caught Kabuto's elbow as it came down. Suddenly a second Naruto and tried to punch Kabuto in the face but was avoided. But three more popped out of nowhere. The second rammed his shoulder into Kabuto's stomach while the third kicked him in the face.

The fourth slammed his fists into Kabuto's head and sent him flying back. Naruto looked as Kabuto stood up from the ground.

"I'm a lot stronger than I was the last time we fought, Kabuto and even then I kicked your ass. This time there's no filthy snake to save you so just give up." said Naruto.

Kabuto grunted and looked at him.

"This battle is far from over."

He shifted his leg and a flash of energy traveled through the ground. Naruto and Team Gai's eyes widened when they saw this.

'He can perform alchemy?!' thought Naruto.

The energy split into two streams and surrounded Team Gai and Onigumo and stone pillars erupted from the ground. The shot out into the sky and began to collide with each other. Naruto realized what Kabuto was doing.

"Get out now!"

It was too late. Team Gai was trapped in a dome made of stone with Onigumo inside with them.

"This should get rid of those pests. The stone is made from the strongest materials deep in the earth. They are trapped inside and only Neji will be able to see the dark. Not that it will matter.

They will run out of oxygen soon and fighting will only make it go faster. Onigumo is nothing more than a soul bound to a puppet enhanced with armor and weapons. He does not need breathe so he should be able to deal with them in a few minutes." said Kabuto.

"Not if I get them out." said Naruto.

He turned to run towards the dome when a blast of wind sent him flying back. He looked up to see Adoration floating in the air with a smile on her face.

"It's my turn to play with you. I got to say though, you're a lot cuter than I imagined. I'm so glad I was sent to fight you." said Adoration with a smile on her face.

'Oh, great. Its Lust junior.' thought Naruto.

67987698768968968

"This is not good." said Neji.

He quickly activated his Byakugan to see in the darkness which his comrades and sensei now resided in.

We are trapped in a giant dome of stone. Naruto is outside but he can't reach us because of Kabuto and that Fallen female attacking him." said Neji.

"No problem. Point us to the wall and we'll blow our way out." said Ten-ten fingering an explosive kunai.

"Wait! Jump now!" shouted Neji.

They did as he shouted just a wave of senbon rained down on them from above. They looked up but only Neji could see with his Byakugan.

"It's that spider! He's above us suspended on a web." said Neji.

"Correct, Hyuuga. You are not going anywhere." said Onigumo's voice from the darkness. "You are the only you can see in the darkness while your comrades are blind. There is also the matter on how long it is until you all run out of air to breath."

"What?" asked Gai.

"There is a limited supply of oxygen in here thanks the dense material Kabuto used from the earth. Fight me and you only use up your supply of air even faster. I am a soul bound to this armor so I do not need to breathe. The advantage is mine." said Onigumo.

With that said the spider unleashed barrages of senbon and kunai from launchers installed into it. Neji saw them coming with his eyes.

"Everyone, move now!" he shouted.

They did as he said and jumped as the incoming projectiles were about to make contact with them. Onigumo turned his eyes towards the Hyuuga and launched several arrows towards him. He quickly jumped and dodged.

"Go ahead and dodge. You only delay the inevitable. The more air you waste the faster your air runs out." said Onigumo.

He continued firing arrows and several shuriken with deadly accuracy. Neji dodged a couple and pulled out kunai and blocked the rest.

"Neji, where is it?" asked Lee.

"Leave it to me. You need to concentrate on finding a way out. The wall is at least five meters from where you are. Find and get us out before the air runs out." said Neji.

"Roger!" said Lee.

"Tenten, provide back-up for Neji." said Gai.

"Yes, Gai sensei." said Tenten.

Lee and Gai took off towards the wall but Onigumo had other ideas in mind. They suddenly snatched off the ground when something hit them in the back.

"Lee! Gai Sensei!" shouted Neji.

With his Byakugan he could see that Lee and Gai were hanging from a spider web strung up above in the stone made dome.

"What's wrong?" asked Tenten.

"A couple of insects for my web." said Onigumo.

"Tenten, aim right above us! Use any explosive kunai you have." said Neji.

"Right!" said Tenten.

However Onigumo anticipated the attack. It quickly began to release a purple miasma from its body.

"Wait! It's releasing some kind of gas." said Neji.

"Yes. This poison is highly flammable so go ahead and fire your explosive kunai but you risk destroying your friends while at the same time you risk dying from the poison miasma." said Onigumo.

Neji gritted his teeth. This whole time that thing had the advantage. The dome enclosed around them cut off all but his vision; the air supply was limited, now it was leaking poison through the air. Gai Sensei and Lee were caught because he could warn them in time.

He needed an idea now!

6456456456576578768768768

Naruto jumped as a powerful blast of wind flew at him and blasted the ground it hit. So far he could not get close to the stone made dome because of the teamwork of Adoration and Kabuto.

'Damn it!' he thought.

He ducked under a punch from Kabuto and quickly kicked him in the face. The enhanced abilities of the Hunter Fox. Adoration raised her hands and in her hands appeared two small scythes made of air. She smirked and flew at him.

Naruto ducked under the first one but the second one grazed his shoulder. It was not deep enough to be serious but deep enough to cause a lot of pain. Naruto quickly formed hand seals.

"Wind Style: Vortex Thrust!"

He did not point it at her but at the ground beneath him. It propelled him and he hit her as she was flying in the air. They both tumbled onto the ground and Naruto quickly clapped his hands. Adoration found herself trapped as the ground seemed to come up and swallow her.

He smirked and jumped as his enhanced hearing picked up Kabuto from behind. He spun around and kicked former Sound-Nin in the chest. Kabuto heaved over in pain and clutched his stomach. How did the blond get so strong in such a short amount of time?

Naruto kicked him in the head and sent him flying.

"As much as I would like to kill you right now I've got to break my friends out." said Naruto.

He took off towards the stone dome as fast as he could. Kabuto got up and growled at the fleeing blond.

"I will not let you beat me!"

He made several hand seals and buried his hands in the ground. Just as Naruto was a few feet from the dome hundreds of snakes sprouted from the ground and moved to bite him. Naruto quickly slipped on a white glove with a familiar transmutation circle on it and the burned the snakes with a snap of his fingers. However that was all time Kabuto needed.

Naruto saw a fist before it punched him in the face. He would have gone flying but Kabuto grabbed him by the ankle and slammed him into the ground. Kabuto then tossed Naruto around like a rag doll and then prepared to slam him into the ground. Naruto quickly shot his hands forward and landed on his hands.

He then turned around and used his free foot to kick Kabuto in the face. Naruto then spun around and repeatedly punched Kabuto in the face or chest. He then gathered chakra in his hands.

"Remember this?" asked Naruto.

Kabuto's eyes widened as Naruto plunged the Rasengan into his chest and sent him flying back. He hit a boulder hard and slid down to the ground. Naruto then turned and clapped his hands.

The stone dome shattered. Onigumo looked up as the dome began to glow with a strange blue light and then collapse.

"Oh, no!"

Gai and Lee were able to break free of their binds and jumped out of the dome with Tenten and Neji. Naruto turned and smiled at them.

"Are we having fun yet?"

"Plenty." said Tenten.

She let loose explosive kunai on Onigumo just as it landed. It looked and gasped as explosive kunai impaled it and blasted its legs off. It collapsed and growled at them as it was now helpless.

7689797986875765785

After rescuing the hostages of the Wave Village Naruto and the others sat down with a now captured Onigumo.

"So what is it that Sin was hiding here?" asked Naruto.

"What makes you think I will tell you?" asked Onigumo.

Naruto smirked.

"The reason is because I know where your blood seal is and if I get rid of it you die." said Naruto.

He pulled out his sword and pointed it at the spider. Onigumo gasped.

"It was a lab. Sin showed Gato the riches the red stones would give him if he cooperated. With his vast wealth Gato set up labs according to Sin's instructions and hired multiple scientists and they plunged into the vast science and knowledge that Sin brought. Sin showed them how to create the red stones and gave them a list of small time criminals that were expendable. Multiple gangs disappeared and were sacrificed for the stones." said Onigumo.

"Damn it. He had all of Gato's recourses right under his thumb and he used it right. All of this was just another step into creating another Philosopher's stone." said Naruto.

"Where is the lab?" asked Gai.

"It was destroyed a few months ago. It's futile to look for evidence." said Onigumo.

"So Gato's corporation was used, the lab was used to make incomplete philosopher's stones, the ingredients were human beings, and Sin left you to watch the remnants." said Naruto.

"And he bound your soul to that puppet?" asked Neji.

"No! It was the work of the researchers. I was forcefully torn from my body and placed in this shell while I was still alive." said Onigumo.

Everyone except Naruto shuddered.

"I know Sin is evil but every time we go looking for him he always does something even worse than before." said Tenten.

"It was forcefully done after all." said Onigumo. "The pain . . . I would have preferred death instead."

"What about the researchers? They might know a little more." said Neji.

"No can do. Those guys were used as ingredients for the stone just a few days before the lab was destroyed." said Onigumo.

"Figures. It was around the same time Team Seven and Kurenai's team was sent to escort Tazuna here." said Naruto. "Sacrificing them to keep their mouths shut. I wish I could say I was surprised but Sin has always been pretty resourceful. It's the way he is."

"Does that mean he no longer needs to make anymore stones?" asked Lee.

"He's been all over the elemental nations. He might not need the lab here to make stones anymore." said Naruto.

"What do we do now?" asked Gai.

"We should take him back to the Leaf. If I know Sin he won't allow Onigumo to fall into enemy hands. He'll try to stop us and we'll be waiting." said Naruto.

"Right!" said Lee.

43523478923748923472389423

End of chapter!

Me: (chases Ghost Face through a train station, firing shot gun) DIE!!!!!!!!

GF: What is wrong with this guy?! OW! That almost hit my ass!

Me: I WISH IT DID!

GF: GET AWAY FROM ME!

Me: DIE!!!!!!! (Keeps firing)

GF: AH! This is complete bull crap- ow!

Billy Puppet: Hello gentlemen- OW! (Gets head blown up) Good thing I'm a puppet.

Me: Sorry Billy can't do any tests for Jig Saw right now, correcting a big mistake! (Shoots GF in the face)

GF: Ow! My....face..... (Dies)

Me: Ok, now I can do a test for Jig Saw.

Billy: You might want to turn around then.

Me: (turns around and comes face to face with a guy in a pig mask) What the-? Oh crap.

THWAK!

Me: Ow.

THWAK!

Me: OW! Oh for the love of-! I'll do it you amateur! (Punches self and gets knocked out)

Jig Saw: Read and Review. (Drags me away)


	29. Chapter 29

Nine Tailed Alchemist

38975463756347854635784683

Chapter 29

Shroud sat at an abandoned Tea shop while watching as Malice continued its rampage through out Konoha. The civilians had gone into hiding while the ninja had gone to face the threat. She simply helped herself to some free tea. That was when her senses picked up something.

"How's it going, Fury?" she asked not turning her eyes to see if it was him.

"I had come to see Malice in action for myself. I was hoping to see if that Alphonse was dead yet but it looks like all Malice is interested in is his appetite." said the strongest of the Fallen as he appeared.

"Give it time. Malice will leave nothing but death in its wake." said Shroud.

"Sin has organized a meeting with the Kurians. He wants you to be with there with your sister." said Fury.

"Funny, usually he sends Fear to inform us of where to go when we're not home." said Shroud.

"Fear has other matters to attend to. Let me dealing with the reconnaissance here while you head out to meet with your sister. She's keeping an eye on the Reaper Village." said Fury.

"On it." said Shroud.

She instantly took off but did not fly to the Reaper Village.

"What are you up to, Fury?" she muttered.

5464536345645645364565

POW!

Tsunade's heel slammed into the head of Malice as she jumped into the air and sent her foot down on the plant monster. Various Shinobi were fighting the best they could to stop the monstrous infestation from spreading and destroying the village. She quickly jumped to the right as the massive disgusting monster brought its scythe like arm came down and crashed into the squishy poison soaked ground. It just missed the Godaime Hokage by a few feet.

The insect plant hybrid had brought its attention to try to skewer her just after it revealed its name and intentions. Malice immediately thrust its huge grotesque head forward right at her and vomited a tire sized of strange goo at her. She dodged and looked to see that it melted the ground. It was _acid_!

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!"

A wave of fire hit it and dazed it for a few seconds. That was enough for Chouza Akamichi to enlarge himself and brought a giant fist down on the creature. Kakashi charged in with his lightning blade and plunged it into the creature's chest. However Malice quickly recovered.

It shoved the blunt part of its scythe like arm into Chouza with such force it sent him rolling down the streets as he shrunk. It swung its right arm at Kakashi and missed him but sliced his Jounin vest. The Aburame clan could not help because of the poison gas and acid. The Nara's could not hold it with their shadow possession jutsu for long.

So far only brute force and fire jutsu has slowed it down. Kakashi charged up his third Lightning Blade as he prepared to attack again. He charged forward and sliced through the scythe like arm that was meant to skewer him. However Malice grasped his leg with its mandibles and bit down.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

He screamed as Malice bit the leg off.

"Kakashi!" shouted Gai.

The leg was sent flying and Kakashi fell head first into the pale green pavement. Gai moved as fast as he could and picked up Kakashi and jumped just in time before Malice could decapitate either of them.

"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!" shouted a voice.

Malice was hit head on by a blast of water in the form of sharks. Kisame and Zabuza appeared in front of the monster with their swords out and scary grins on their faces. Suddenly the water froze around Malice paralyzing it. Haku was right beside them with a smile.

Zabuza and Kisame quickly jumped and sliced through the various roots and plants. However Malice was quick to recover. It roared as it broke free of its icy restraints and swung its blade at the living thing that dared to freeze it. Haku closed her eyes and awaited the end.

But it did not come. But there was a splattering sound of blood. She opened her eyes and screamed. Zabuza was in front of her with his back impaled by the scythe.

Malice tossed him aside like garbage so it could proceed with its rampage. Haku and Trisha did not even move from Zabuza's side. They were both stricken with horror at what they saw. Tsunade roared and grabbed Malice's arm and ribbed it out its socked with her bare hands.

Malice did not even scream.

"**We cannot die! We are many, we are one!"**

"And now you're dead." said a voice.

Alphonse Elric clapped his hands and placed them on one of the plants and there was a bright flash. Suddenly Malice was beginning to fade.

"I know what makes up plants thanks to studying them with Tsunade. I know how to kill Homunculi." said Al.

Malice's regeneration ability however kicked in.

"We need to get rid of the stones." said Al.

"I shall see." said Hizashi who just appeared.

He used his Byakugan and quickly saw where the stones are.

"They are located inside the chest cavity." said Hizashi.

"We can't get there in time." said Jiraiya.

"It'd take too long to make a flamel array. Naruto said that the Fallen's regenerative ability last significantly less than the sins. How long did Ferocity last before he was killed?" asked Al.

"It took us all to kill him about fifteen times and then Naruto used flame alchemy like five times before he was finished." said Asuma.

"That's the not good. By the time we take nineteen lives he'll take about half the village." said Al.

"Can't we call gain up on him?" asked Ino.

"Not if he spreads everywhere in the village. There are roots everywhere; we need to kill the source now. We'll have to reach in and take the stones out the old fashion way." said Al.

"But you said no one could get there in time." said Kurenai.

"Not if they want to make it out alive at least." said Al.

"I'll do it." said a voice.

Jiraiya turned to face Itachi wearing his weasel mask and Anbu armor.

"I can deal with a creature like this. Tell everyone to stay clear while I take care of this demon." said Itachi.

Jiraiya nodded and watched as Itachi moved with high speed towards Malice. The plant creature looked at the lone Anbu as he approached.

"**This is your last defense? One little man?"**

Itachi did not even speak or acknowledge the challenge the creature had issued. He took off his mask and looked at the creature. He activated his Sharingan and the creature looked as it took a pin wheel like form. Half a second later black fire sprang into existence consuming the creature.

Malice shrieked as the flames continued to consume it. Itachi started to twitch his eyes as if the attack was straining his eyes. Malice swung its black flaming scythe like arms at him which formed him to jump. Thorn like tentacles sprouted from the ground and latched around him.

Itachi grunted as the spikes penetrated his body. Suddenly the thorns exploded releasing him. He landed and noticed blood was coming out of the small wounds he received. He looked at his savior and raised an eye brow.

Standing behind him was Deidara.

"Well, looks my art is superior after all. It saved the great Itachi Uchiha." said the former Akatsuki-Nin.

"You have not recovered from your injuries. If you lose too much blood you will die." said Itachi.

"I do not plan on living. This creature along with its brothers shamed my and my art much wore than you did. I will prove its superiority by killing it now and prove to these demons that my art is superior to their power." said Deidara.

Malice's regeneration was working but the more it regenerated the more the black flames from Itachi's technique forced it to use up its power. Deidara throw his clay bombs and they exploded when they touched the black flames. Malice screamed in pain as the clay explosives caused even more agony to it. It swung its scythe like arm at him but he simply sent a clay bird and it exploded which left a plant like arm falling to the ground and monster screaming at its loss.

Whenever it sent one its roots towards Deidara he simple used his explosives to destroy them. With a last screech of rage and pain Malice lunged at him. Deidara launched his clay bombs but even though it destroyed big chunks of the monster Malice was able to pierce Deidara's chest with its mandibles. Deidara coughed up blood but smirked.

"You and I are about to become a grand piece of art. After all art is . . . a BANG!"

With that said Deidara grabbed Malice's head and let clay come out of his hand and it exploded taking his last arm and Malice's head with it. Deidara hit the pavement and smirked as he looked to face his destiny. Malice would have screamed but its head was gone and the flames had finally used up its ability to regenerate. It flailed about erratically as it sunk back into the flower's bud that it came from.

Was it finally dead?

Everyone braced themselves just incase Malice would shoot back up and take a well aimed swipe at them. However instead of a vengeful plant like Homunculus, a fountain of translucent liquid burst from the flower. Hizashi used his Byakugan and looked at the stream trickling down the pedals.

"It's pure water. It seems the poisonous liquid is being drained from the water. I do not see how but the reason must be connected with the death of the beast." he said,

"The plants are dying and fading." said an Anbu captain.

"They were all part of Malice and now that he's dead so are they." said Al.

65465645765675675675675675745

Somewhere in Wave Country Kabuto and Adoration sat about in a small hut. The door opened and Sin walked in followed by Shroud.

"I hear from Shroud that you failed to eliminate Uzumaki." said Sin looking at them.

"He was stronger than before. You neglected to mention he had received the abilities of a Hunter Fox. With the power of the Kyuubi, the abilities of an alchemist, and that he's more powerful than he was when faced me last time." said Kabuto gritting his teeth.

"So are you. Last I recall you cannot die so easily as before." said Sin simply pacing the room casually.

"I hear Malice is dead." said Adoration.

"Alphonse?" asked Kabuto.

"No. Itachi Uchiha." said Sin.

"Itachi? He's with the Leaf? How? He's wanted for the Uchiha Massacre." said Kabuto.

"There were much more secret events that took place that night. You never found it odd that Sarutobi sent Hunter-Nin after Orochimaru but not Itachi?" said Sin.

"He was labeled too dangerous to fight. His use of the Mangekyo Sharingan made him even stronger than Orochimaru." said Kabuto. "No wonder you're pet didn't succeed."

"It took more than just Itachi to take down Malice. I suggest you keep yourself from judging my kind. We are closer to the truth than a human will ever be. You have not learned enough to earn that right." said Sin.

"You could do it." said Kabuto.

Sin stopped pacing and looked at him.

"You could handle both Naruto and Itachi with ease. Why wait? Take your Fallen and with you leading them the Village of the Leave would burn instantly." said Kabuto.

"Naruto would even have more power as a martyr. His determination allows him awaken the hidden will to fight in the hearts of others who would be assumed to be broken beyond repair. Wave, Snow, and other lands have all allied themselves with Konoha because Naruto inspired them to face their own demons. Kill him and they will rise up and avenge their fallen savior.

We need him to make them shine long enough for us to see before we shroud their bright future in darkness." said Sin.

"Screw that!" said Kabuto standing up.

His humiliation by Naruto had angered him greatly.

"We need to kill him now! With him and Alphonse dead we could just wipe out the other villages with ease." said Kabuto.

Sin simply looked at him. His red eyes pierced through Kabuto's soul and sent chills that the former Sound-Nin tried to hide.

"Right and I think the best thing for you to do now is sit down and shut the f-k up." said Sin. "This is a war. Sacrifice is necessary. And if you don't like it than I'd be happy to send you to your former masters. I'm sure they'd be thrilled to hear how you defied me."

Kabuto hesitated.

"That is what I thought." Sin said.

Suddenly his hand shot out and grabbed Kabuto by the throat, cutting off his air supply ash e lifted him into the air. Sin said. "And, if you ever question my orders again." He brought Kabuto down to his level so they were inches from eachother. "I'll split your rib cage open with my bare hands." He dropped Kabuto, who gasped for breath.

He turned and continued walking.

Kabuto growled. 'If it is the last thing I do, I will make sure that freak burns.'

He kept walking. 'With the amount of people who hate him, that might just be possible.'

A dark smirk crossed Kabuto's face.

And here we go again. He just can't stay with a master for more then a few weeks.

37568347564837564835764385763457

Naruto and Team Gai were heading back to the village with a few shadow clones carrying the now legless Onigumo. Naruto however stopped when he saw something.

"What is it, Naruto?" asked Lee.

"That." said Naruto pointing ahead.

They looked ahead and saw smoke rising from the direction of the village. They immediately took off and arrived at the gate. They saw that a section of the village was in ruins.

"What the hell happened?" asked Naruto.

45364364356456456456456

"What?!"

Naruto slammed his fist down on the table.

"Zabuza is dead and Kakashi's lost his leg!?"

Tsunade nodded with a grim look on his face.

"He's forced to retire because his leg melted from the acid after it was bitten off. There were several Anbu killed in the attack. The only good news is that another member of the Fallen has identified and eliminated." said Tsunade.

"Add the one we faced in Wave we have now confirmed the abilities and the identities of the remaining Fallen." said Neji.

"Knowing their abilities doesn't mean we can counter them. I've known Sin's abilities the longest and I still haven't come close to putting a dent in his shiny armor." said Naruto.

"Hopefully your prisoner will give us some information." said Tsunade.

She got up and followed Naruto along with the newly arrived Ryoushi and David Valentine to interrogate Onigumo.

4355435345345345345

Naruto stood before the legless Onigumo in its cell.

"The Hokage and the Hunter Kage themselves here. What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"We want information on your boss." said Tsunade.

"Why? Even with two alchemists and an army of shinobi at your back and call as it stands you have no chance of beating Sin." said Onigumo.

"And why's that?" asked Naruto.

"His power has no equal. That is the lesson that both Orochimaru and Pain had to learn. Madara Uchiha too." said Onigumo.

Naruto looked down the legless spider puppet.

"Sin has found a way through Fear to harness the collective powers from the each of the stones inside each of the Fallen. He's become stronger, faster, and his presence is now always cloaked so you'll never find him until he stabbed you in the head." said Onigumo.

Naruto looked down and then looked back at him.

"Than I'll take the Fallen one by one. Deplete his strength through them." said Onigumo.

"You are but one and they are seven." said Onigumo.

"Less two. Malice and Ferocity." said Naruto.

"That leaves Fury, Wisdom, Confusion, Mourn, and Adoration, plus Fear," said Onigumo.

"I know. Tell me about them." said Naruto.

"I have nothing about them. They are scattered across the elemental nations and when Sin wants to speak with them he has Fear contact them through telepathy. Besides you may be tough but you're not strong enough." said Onigumo.

54645645645645645645645

Karin had just finished another experiment when Sin walked. He crossed his arms and looked at her new experiment.

"That's damn hideous." he said.

Karin looked at him through the corner of her eyes.

"It's not finished yet." said Karin.

She turned around and faced her new boss.

"You know Fury's gone missing?" asked Karin.

Sin sighed.

"And Malice is dead as well."

"I thought as much." said Karin.

Sin smiled.

"I've organized a gathering with the Kurians. It seems they are getting a little impatient. Just as I had hoped." said Sin.

Karin nodded. She looked down at her bloody coat.

"Let me just freshen up."

64545645645654645645654654

Naruto along with Kages and Valentine left Onigumo in his cell and they walked down the hall.

"So, why are you two here?" asked Naruto.

"I heard about what happened here and offered my services to help repair the village." said Ryoushi.

"What about the Kurians? Have they made their move yet?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing. I'm sure they're waiting for Sin to fulfill his end of the agreement he had with them but then since nothing." said Ryoushi.

"Great. If Sin is all powerful than why does he wait? He's had many a chance to take us." said Naruto.

"Perhaps he does not want to risk anything. In shougi you have to make each move count, and try not to sacrifice anything besides pieces that won't count for much if you lose them, if he attacked he'd be risking a few important ones, the Fallen."

"He's already lost two, so wouldn't he just attack with them at his side to make sure they aren't in danger of anything else?" Naruto asked.

"Another bad idea since there is two alchemists here." Valentine said. "And a whole army of shinobi who could kill the fallen enough times."

"It all centers on them, and Fear." Ryoushi said. "We will have to go with your plan Uzumaki, hunt them down and kill them, drain Sin of his power, and then finish him."

"I suppose that means you'll let him run wherever he wants while we attack the Fallen?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

"No, we will try to reduce the damage he does, even try to bring him down, despite some....odds against us." Ryoushi said. "Every one of my warriors, hunter or not, are willing to fight Sin head on despite the chance of death."

"Good to know." Naruto said before he turned and walked towards the exit.

Ryoushi looked to Valentine. "What will you do David?"

"Whatever I have to." David said with a shrug. "If it's better to go with Naruto, I will. If it's better to track Sin with my own, I will."

"Good." Ryoushi said. "I must return to the village now."

The kage vanished in a puff of smoke.

David slowly turned and walked out of the hallway and into the sunlight.

2498375439847328947234982374

End of chapter!


	30. Chapter 30

Nine Tailed Alchemist

38975463756347854635784683

All over the Reaper Village the Kurians had ordered their Reapers and human subjects were digging trenches in the streets of the village. The Kurians had summoned Sin to their palace which resided underneath the Reaper Kage's tower.

"Scared of the hunters closing in and finally wiping out, eh? That's sad. Sad for you that is, oh great Kurians." said Sin.

The gathered creatures glared and growled at him. They did not like being disrespected by someone they consider lower than themselves. However the recognized the great power that resided inside him.

"Very well. I shall teach you the secret of eternal life." said Sin smirking.

Sin convinced them to dig trenches around the village in the shape of a transmutation circle. He showed them that if a group of sacrifices were brought they would become a stone of great power that would allow them to become more powerful that even the Life Weavers could not even hope to challenge. They placed all of their prisoners in cages along with those who volunteered their lives to their gods. Tanks of red water were seen at the top of the tower.

Sin looked over the village. The sun was being covered by the clouds. A storm was brewing. He allowed a smirk to come across his face.

Karin stood in the center of the circle. All was ready. She took a deep breath and then raised her hands. Then she slammed them together.

CLAP!

The tanks of red water started to glow bright. The entire seal which covered the village was now glowing. Everyone was looking with baited breath. That was when the entire village was engulfed in a flash of red light.

67857657646754634764764674

Hiding in the forest was a camp composed of groups of Hunter Nin. They were stationed to watch the main roads leading to the Reaper Village. They worked in shifts. One group kept watch during the night and slept during the day while others kept watch and brought back food and supplies.

However all groups were shaken when they looked to see a flash of red light in the direction of the Reaper Village climbing the sky.

"Alert all nearby groups! Send a message to the Hunter Kage!" said the Anbu Captain.

456456345645645645645645

A red stone that was glowing with an even brighter red aura slowly fell into Karin's grasp. She looked at it in awe. Within seconds all evidence that the Kurians, the Reapers, or the ninja of the Reaper Village had been erased. Just as the stone fell into her hands she suddenly coughed blood and fell over.

'What?'

Her body was suddenly heavy. She could not move and she was coughing blood. Sin walked over to her and picked up the stone. He admired the beauty of it as rested in the palm of his hand. Karin could not understand.

Sin looked down at her. Karin was a scientist. However the reason she had joined Orochimaru and himself was so that she could no longer be bound by morals. This was her undoing.

43564645645645645645654645

Three Days Later

"Ryoushi confirmed it. The entire Reaper Village has been wiped off the map. The village is empty." said Tsunade placing the report on her desk.

In front of her where the assembled teams with Naruto and Alphonse.

"So that means Sin has a fourth Philosopher's stone in his possession. Damn it!" said Naruto.

"Sin was counting on the Hunter Nin to not attack the village until he was caught. He used that to his advantage and slipped by our patrols and proceeded with his plan. They had dug a seal that covered the entire village in the streets." said Valentine.

"All attempts to locate him or the Fallen have so far been unsuccessful. He knows that we know he's got a new stone and slipped back into hiding. He's taunting us." said Tsunade.

"What about the girl that was found in the tower?" asked Al.

"It was confirmed she was the top scientist of Orochimaru's reach and development section by Tayuya. It's safe to say Sin used her to create the new stone and the effect was too much for her." said Tsunade.

"I'm not surprised. She joined Orochimaru so she could not have to worry about the morals and all that crap." said Tayuya.

"Must have been easy for Sin to convince her to work for him then. Homunculi always manipulate humans to aid them. Whether they were desperate to save something precious to them or they simply wanted power." said Al.

"This is becoming a heavy problem to us. If we cannot locate the Fallen or Sin the next time a stone is created it could plunge the elemental nations into civil war." said Tsunade.

"Why's that?" asked Kurenai.

"People are getting scared. Sin is now being regarded as the messenger of death. They believe that wherever he goes it means the death of thousands. The fear will spread and only give Sin the advantage." said Tsunade.

"How's the search going?" asked Naruto.

"We have teams all over the nations except in Stone Country. So far there has been no sign of Sin or the Fallen." said Tsunade.

"That bastard!" said Kiba banging his fist.

"Kiba, calm down!" said Kurenai.

"How can I? No matter how hard we try that maniac always gets away! How many people have to die before this is over?!" growled Kiba.

"There's nothing we could have done. Sin always plans things right down to the last detail." said Kurenai.

"We'll keep searching and coordinating our search with the Hunter Nin." said Tsunade.

767857687568757857857

Naruto was already finished his seventh bowel of ramen. The day was almost over and he decided to have something eat before lights out.

'So much for finding Sin today. At this rate I'll be an old man before we find him.' thought Naruto.

'There's nothing we can do, Naruto. But don't worry. I spent four years looking for the stone and I only encountered and defeated the seven in one year. It wasn't easy but I managed to do it.' said Ed.

'But we're not dealing with seven Homunculi. We're dealing nine of them. Two are dead now leaving seven more to go. One get's stronger by harnessing the powers of the others while one has powers unlike any a shinobi has ever fought before' said Naruto.

'We can still do it. We have to because you know what's at stake.' said Dea.

'I know.' said Naruto.

He knew exactly what was at stake.

657567567568657564756756

An old man with a cane walked down the streets with a cane helping to support him. He was carrying a bag with his other arm as he walked over to the ramen shop. He looked to see a blond haired boy at the stand. The old man's eyes narrowed.

He walked over to the counter and sat down with his cane leaning on the counter.

"Can I take your order?" asked Ayame.

"One bowel of miso ramen, please." said the man.

The old man was covered by a hood so no one could see his face. He wore a heavy coat that covered him nearly completely. He placed the bag down on the ground and simply ate the ramen. He slapped the money down on the counter after he finished and got up to leave.

Naruto finished and noticed the old man had dropped his bag. He quickly picked it up and looked inside with a look of curiosity on his face. His eyes went wide and tossed it into the sky.

"Get down!" shouted Naruto as he grabbed Ayame and her father and pulled them down.

BOOM!

The afternoon lightened up as an explosive fireball enveloped the sky above the village. Naruto looked up at the sky and quickly leaped over the counter and ran after the old man. He smelt the man's scent somewhere in the alley. Everyone was distracted the explosion no one would suspect an assassination was being planned.

He saw the old man lunge at him with knives raised. Naruto reacted by clapping his hands and placing them on the ground. The ground flashed with blue light and a fist of stone slammed into the old man. However when it landed all there was left in the attack was the heavy coat.

"Looking for someone?" asked a voice.

Naruto spun around and saw a flash of silver. He ducked and as the dagger sliced through the air where his head had been. He took the few seconds to see his opponent. The man's skin was an alluring green shade and there was not an ounce of fat on his well toned body.

He wore boots which went with the stealth suit he wore and his hands were clawed. His eyes were the color of onyx but held no warmth. The assassin moved in with his knife aimed for Naruto's throat and he brought his kunai up before him and caught the blow, straining to keep him back.

Naruto grunted and shifted his left leg and brought his knee up slamming hard into his abdomen. The assassin wheezed and the pressure slackened allowing Naruto to punch him in the chest forcing him back. The assassin smirked and held up his knifed hand at Naruto. Without even thinking the assassin came at him in a furry of blades, Naruto blocked each one of his attacks, sending moves of his own at the assassin and they were similarly blocked.

Naruto led the deadly dance working his feet under him, closing the distance between them until he had a clear shot at the assassin's ribcage. The assassin choked out a cry and came at him stronger and scored a minor hit across his forearm.

'This guy's trained in a close combat and he's skilled in assassination.' thought Naruto.

'Not only that. Look at his skin. He's a chimera.' said Ed.

The chimera assassin dove at him again and he leaped over him leading him right into the wall of the alley. Naruto jabbed the kunai into the chimera's chest. The assassin responded with a slash to his stomach which he parried perfectly. The assassin then head butted him causing him to step back.

Then, without warning, his foot slipped on something on the ground and he fell backwards. The assassin quickly moved to plunge his knives into Naruto's chest when something stopped him. The assassin felt blood coming out of the fatal gash in his back seeping down his stealth suit. The assassin fell over dead and standing behind him was Itachi.

"Whoa, thanks Itachi. I could've handled him if I hadn't slipped." said Naruto.

"Of course, Naruto." said Itachi.

"No really, I would have." said Naruto.

"I believe you." said Itachi with a smirk.

Naruto was glad to see Itachi was smiling for once. He did not take it well when he found Sasuke had escaped.

456456345645645645645645654

Tsunade sat down quietly with Shizune standing next her while she was reading something.

"How long do you intend to sit outside my window?" she suddenly asked.

"I was just about to come. Didn't want to disturb you?" said Jiraiya as he climbed through the window.

Instead of sitting on a chair he simply sat at the window.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked.

"Better then we feared. It was an attempted assassination on Naruto. Apparently it was a chimera. Half man, half chameleon." said Tsunade.

"How the hell did he get in?" asked Jiraiya.

"We think he got in during that plant homunculus' rampage. Anyway that's not the major issue here." said Tsunade.

Jiraiya turned his head to see her.

"An anonymous letter arrived this morning claiming that the Fallen are hiding in the Hidden Rain Village." said Tsunade.

Jiraiya's attention was now directed at the subject. He had heard that Salamander Hanzou had been killed and that Amegakure had been wiped off the map. Hanzou was seemingly invincible, he kept his country together against the most powerful armies, even the combined might of Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru was not enough to defeat him. He probably would have finished them off if not for the approaching reinforcement led by the future Fourth Hokage.

The Rinnegan user Pain had killed Hanzou, his army, his entire family, all friends and associates, and clients, not even sparing infant children. The idea of him revering himself was a god was ludicrous even to the deadly and monstrous Homunculus Sin. Pain paid the price for hailing himself as a god when he faced Fear and Sin and later the even more powerful Madara Uchiha fell victim to Sin's knowledge when he opened the Gate of Truth. Unfortunately despite his allusions Pain was formidable if he was able to kill Hanzou.

That made Sin even more formidable especially since he found a way to make himself stronger harnessing the powers of his minions, the Fallen.

"After Pain was killed Sin gave the village to the Fallen after he sacrificed the rebels to make a stone. That makes five stones. Sin has populated the village with missing Nins, rogue thugs, with some turned into chimeras, all lead by the Fallen." said Tsunade.

"It figures. With Pain gone the entire village collapsed into anarchy and once again erupted into a civil war. Sin must have killed the rebels and taken Pain's place." said Jiraiya.

"There is also the matter of the former Rice Country. Word has spread that it's possible Iwagakure plans to assimilate that territory into their own. We've got elite teams defending the borders but that cuts down on our resources to locate Sin." said Tsunade.

"Don't bother sending anyone to the Land of Rain. I'll go over there myself." said Jiraiya.

"You sure? There are five members of the Fallen to face and Fear before Sin. They are all pretty powerful." said Tsunade.

"You heard Naruto. The only way to stop Sin is to deplete his extra power and the only we can do that is to kill the Fallen." said Jiraiya.

"Take Itachi with you. I think Sin might have something to do with Sasuke's escape. This would be extra insurance." said Tsunade.

"I plan on Naruto learning a special technique before he goes and faces Sin." said Jiraiya.

43645645645363457645645645

"What do you mean stronger?!" asked Naruto with wide eyes.

"When your father created the Rasengan he originally intended to create a jutsu that was composed of both types of chakra, nature and shape." said Jiraiya holding one finger and a smile on his face.

"Shouldn't that be impossible?" asked Naruto.

"It was extremely hard. He never got a chance to finish when he became the Hokage and then the Kyuubi started its rampage." said Jiraiya.

"That would be the ultimate jutsu." muttered Naruto.

"That was the plan. If anyone can do it, Naruto, it's you. A jutsu like that would give an extreme edge against the Fallen and Sin." said Jiraiya.

Naruto nodded.

6453645645645645645654

On the far side of the city which was the Hidden Rain Village, a green and yellow frog poked its head above the surface of the water under one of the piers. It opened its mouth as wide as possible. Two males came out of it.

Jiraiya stood on the water's surface with a grin while Itachi stood right beside him. They had made it inside. Now it was time to locate the Fallen.

54645645363456456456345

Wisdom saw on a statue over looking the city. He was in a meditave state when he heard someone behind him.

"You are troubled. Why does that not surprise me?" asked Sin.

Wisdom turned and looked at him.

"What makes you think I am troubled?" asked Wisdom.

"Only the weak minded require the use of meditation. As much as I would like to continue I have more pressing issues. You've felt it just now?" asked Sin.

"Yes. Two powerful chakra signatures have appeared and entered the city." said Wisdom.

"I've organized a gathering with the others. We are all waiting for you." said Sin.

Wisdom stood up and walked inside. There was a large room with chairs and tables scattered around the room. Inside were the remaining members of the Fallen.

"I trust you all know why you are here." said Sin.

"We're here about the intruders. I got to say though why the big gathering, daddy? There are only two." said Adoration.

Sin admired her for her innocence but when in a fight she was fierce and deadly. Her innocence made her so much more cooperative.

"The chakra signatures you all sensed are that of Jiraiya of the Sannin and Itachi Uchiha." said Sin.

Ferocity growled with his yellow eyes shifting Sharingan eyes. Kabuto smirked at the killer intent that was emitting from him.

"It seems they know our whereabouts. However I am suspicious because no one who knows of us would dare give away our location. That means that we have might have a traitor in the ranks." said Sin.

His red eyes narrowed as he stared at the Fallen and his human followers.

"Fortunately for us Naruto has not arrived yet. That gives us plenty of time to deal with our current annoyances." said Sin.

"I still sense the intruders chakra signatures are very strong." said Confusion.

"Which is why we will wait, let them enjoy the site seeing of this city. And if they still want a fight then we will give them one." said Sin.

"Fuck that!" said Ferocity standing up.

What ever was left of Sasuke had awoken at the mere mention of Itachi's name.

"I will deal with Itachi now!" he growled.

"Patience, Ferocity. I will not allow them to be attacked so long as there is a chance that they will give our location to the Leaf Village. Try think of it as a game. They move, we move, until the pieces fall into place." said Sin.

"I don't play games!" growled Ferocity.

"Sit down, Ferocity." said Fury.

"You have to understand that this is the safest strategy for all of us." said Sin, with a stern glare.

"This is safe." said Ferocity.

He slammed his fist into the wall and there was a loud smashing sound. When the dust cleared all that was left was a giant hole.

"You lust for his blood. Right now I can't risk any more of our little family. So right now the safest thing for you to do now would sit down and shut up." said Sin.

"I will deal with Itachi when and where I want." said Ferocity glaring at Sin.

That was when Ferocity/Sasuke had used up the last of Sin's patience. In less then a second he was right in front of Ferocity and placed one hand to his face. His fingers went right thought Ferocity's head. Blood gushed as he pierced flesh and skull.

Ferocity fell over and collapsed. Sin then slipped a black glove on his hand and snapped his fingers. Ferocity's body exploded and the ashes were burned.

"I had high hopes for this one. I guess there are times when even I have an error of judgment. There will be time to find a new Ferocity later. Right now, we deal with the intruders." said Sin.

Everyone nodded. Some of them enjoyed watching Sin kill the insubordinate Fallen. Ever since Sasuke allowed himself to become a Homunculus he had been arrogant, over bearing, and quite frankly, a prick. Sin had no tolerance for insubordinates nor did the Fallen.

"Kabuto." said Sin.

He snapped himself to attention.

"I am giving you one more chance to deal with Naruto. This time however I want you to kill the Kazekage." said Sin.

"Gaara of the Desert? Why?" asked Kabuto.

"Among all of Naruto's allies Gaara remains one of the strongest. We need to cripple his allies before we strike. Ryoushi is still managing the hunt, only now the information extracted from Onigumo has now caused him to add a new objective. Hunt down the Fallen." said Sin looking at the other Homunculi.

"We can handle them should they arrive." said Mourn.

"Of course you can. But I stand by what I said. We must cripple them and then strike. Jiraiya and Itachi are our primary concern at the moment. Confusion . .. "Said Sin.

Confusion stood up as Sin looked at her.

"Go with Kabuto and make sure nothing stands between him and the Kazekage." said Sin.

"If you don't mind, master, I would like to accompany Confusion. It would make things much simpler." said Fury.

"As you wish. Fear will be communicating with you and coordinating your attack. The rest of us will deal with the intruders." said Sin. "Dismissed."

307538957398472349823472394238

The Hidden Rain Village lived up to its name all right. It was very rare for it not to rain here. The sky was full of dark puffy clouds and they released an endless stream of rain that would have soaked the inhabitants if not for their protective gear. Jiraiya and Itachi observed the tall buildings, but they were not interested in any of these buildings.

The building they were heading for was a tower, the tallest building in the village, the building where the former leader of the village once resided. No one alive had seen the leaders that resided in this tower. Hanzou, one of the strongest shinobi to exist rivaled only by the Fourth Hokage, Pain, the last known wielder of the Rinnegan, and now Sin. Funny, this tower had been home to only the strongest of the nations.

Pain was revered as a god, Hanzou was hailed as the one of the strongest Shinobi to exist, and Sin was now hailed as messenger of death. A demon that harvested souls, that preyed on the misery of the helpless. The warrior, the god, and the demon. If they had time to think about they probably would have noticed that.

Jiraiya and Itachi had just made it to the lobby of the tower. That was how far they would get without interference. The wait was over.

BOOM!

Jiraiya and Itachi jumped back as a blonde haired man in a dark cloak came down on top of them. Just as he hit the ground his fists left a giant crater where they stood. He looked up at them with an emotionless expression that matched Itachi's.

"Wisdom, the earth wielding member of the Fallen." said Jiraiya.

"Don't forget us." said a voice.

Itachi and Jiraiya looked up to see Mourn and Adoration fly at them. Adoration unleashed a stream of wind blades that sliced the ground as they neared her targets. Itachi and Jiraiya jumped out of the way again only this time they were separated. Jiraiya hand landed on his feet just as Mourn landed in front of him.

POW!

Jiraiya had regained his footing in time for Mourn to slug him in the face. He quickly blocked the incoming punches and kicks and quickly jumped drawing hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

Jiraiya leaned back and a massive fire ball shot towards Mourn who dodged it. He sprouted his wings and flew into the air. A ball of compressed air shot fourth while Jiraiya was attacking. He was knocked back and hit the floor.

He rolled over and stood on his feet as Adoration flew at him. He jumped back as she threw her punches and noticed she was using the air to make her wind blades to attack him. Jiraiya sported several small gashes but non-threatening. He quickly formed a Rasengan and launched it at Adoration.

She screamed as the sphere hit her and tore at her insides. She was sent flying back and the ground hard. Mourn flew straight at him but Jiraiya summoned a battle toad to block the incoming Fallen but with one hit Mourn defeated the toad. He kicked it and sent it flying into its master. Jiraiya grunted and quickly stood up as the toad vanished.

The Fallen utilized interesting abilities unique only to them, brute strength, and intelligence. It was even harder because they could regenerate from injuries that would kill even the strongest shinobi.

Meanwhile, Itachi was constantly twisting and side stepping out of the way of Wisdom's punches and kicks. He leaped back as Wisdom stomped one foot down, making an earth spike come up and nearly impale Itachi. Itachi formed hand seals. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame jutsu!" He reared back his head, took a deep breath, and spat a stream of fire that consumed the fallen.

There was no screams. The fire raged for nearly ten seconds before Itachi ceased the attack. There was a large blackened spot where Wisdom had been. Itachi took a deep breath of relief, but froze as he saw ashes begin to pile up. Soon they formed a humanoid form, which turned into Wisdom, right down to his clothing. He stretched his arms and cracked his neck. "Damn, that hurt like an ex wife."

He then smirked, revealing sharp rows of teeth. "My turn!" He thrust his hands forward, causing a spike to come out of the ground at an angle. As it sped towards Itachi, he brought his hands apart and then brought them together again. The spike broke into two stone snakes, their tails ending at the ground where they came from. They opened their mouths, revealing a set of katana sized fangs as they twisted around each other in a spiral, still heading for Itachi.

Itachi formed more hand seals. "Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu!"

He slammed his hands into the ground. A large serpentine dragon made of earth came out of the ground and leaped to intercept the two smaller serpents. The two attacks collided, and dust showered the entire area. Itachi raised his left fore arm and intercepted an attack from Wisdom, who had appeared next to him. Wisdom brought his free hand, his left, back and aimed a punch at Itachi's gut, going under his arm. Itachi looped his right arm under his left arm and grabbed the fist before it could move a foot.

Wisdom smirked. "I gotta say one thing Uchiha, you're really inspirational!"

Wisdom then twisted his arms, to uncross them. Itachi's arms would have been pulled out of their sockets, but Itachi leaped lightly into the air, barely a few inches, and twisted, flipping over and landing, his arms and Wisdom's no longer crossed. Itachi raised his right foot, and kicked Win the gut, pushing off and breaking free from the fallen. Wisdom grunted. "But your also annoying!"

Suddenly, two curved daggers appeared in his hands. He leaped forward and swung the right dagger, attempting to horizontally slice Itachi's gut open, but Itachi grabbed the wrist of the hand carrying the dagger with his own right hand, and delivered a punch to Wisdom's face with his other hand. Wisdom stabbed forward with his left dagger, but Itachi ducked under Wisdom's right arm, still gripping the wrist, and twisted it. Wisdom was bent over, his right arm being twisted painfully.

Itachi looped his left arm around the arm to keep it in place, and began to squeeze and twist as hard as he could to try to get Wisdom to release it. Wisdom flicked his left wrist, sending the dagger in that hand flipping into the air. He delivered a punch to Itachi's ribs. Itachi coughed up some blood, the impact from the fallen, who stronger then any regular man, was enough to crack a rib. He released his left arm from around Wisdom's arm and elbowed the fallen in the face.

Wisdom's jaw was dislocated, but snapped back into place. Wisdom grinned. "You'll have to do better then that!" His arm suddenly twisted against Itachi's grip, in the opposite direction Itachi had been twisting it. Itachi, who had kept an iron grip on the arm, was flipped off his feet and landed on his back. He looked up as Wisdom caught the knife he had tossed up, and swung both knives down at Itachi's face.

Itachi rolled out of the way, and pushed off of the ground with his hands, flipping into the air and landing on his feet in a stance. He drew two kunai and spun them in his hands. Wisdom leaped forward and swung his left blade down. Itachi ducked and rolled to his left, making Wisdom's blade strike thin air. While Wisdom was off balance, Itachi quickly stabbed his kunai into Wisdom's side, two times each and not too deeply so he could pull them out quickly. He then leaped into the air as Wisdom's right arm came swinging around like a club.

Itachi planned to attack from above, but suddenly Wisdom appeared infront of him, 50 feet in the air. Itachi managed to block two slashes, only got a cut on his side from a dagger, but a kick to his ribs sent him flying 30 feet away, and slid 60 feet. He slid to a stop, and flipped onto his feet, wincing at the wounds he had received from the kick, landing, and the sliding on solid rock and earth. Wisdom landed and rushed towards him as a blur, a wave of earth following him. Itachi sheathed his kunai and closed his eyes.

'I guess I'll have to use it one last time.' He thought before his eyes opened, revealing the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Amaterasu!"

Suddenly, black flames leaped forward, scorching everything in its path. Wisdom had moments to blink before he and the wave of earth were covered in fire. Wisdom felt pain greater then any he had ever felt in his short life. This time he screamed and writhed as the Amaterasu scorched him.

Itachi kept this up for several moments, and then stopped. He collapsed to one knee, his eyes closed. When he opened them, the regular sharingan was back in his eyes. The flames were gone, and the entire area it had taken up was nothing but ash and dust. Wisdom was slowly reforming. When he reformed, he was gasping for breath.

"You're becoming a real....pain...in....my....ASS!" Wisdom leaped forward.

Itachi tried to move, but three kicks and four punches landed on him. He was sent flying, and landed on his feet, barely. He drew a kunai and waited for Wisdom to come at him again. Wisdom stood a few feet from him with a smirk on his face. He chuckled quietly.

"Tell me, Itachi, what's your real reason for being here? You're just a simple ANBU captain." said Wisdom.

Itachi kept his kunai tightly in his hand with his usual calm emotionless features not even showing any reaction.

"I hope it's not about your little brother, because if it is why'd you let him go off down the dark path? Sin did release him, and gave a stone that was recovered from Ferocity's corpse. It was supposed to turn him into a Homunculus like the Fallen but he was insubordinate. Unfortunately for you the moment he heard your name Sin had to kill him." said Wisdom.

Itachi's eyes narrowed and his eyes barely concealed the angry and hate.

"You think you're so tough with those freaky little eyes, huh? Isn't that why the rest of that pathetic clan is dead now?" asked Wisdom trying to get inside Itachi's head.

Itachi kept his emotions in check but a tear slipped out of his eyes. So his brother had fallen and died at the hands of Sin. He closed his eyes and knew what to do. Wisdom sent a pillar of earth that shot up from the ground towards him. However Itachi only muttered one word when he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Susanoo."

The pillar of earth that was shot at him was blocked by something. Wisdom's eyes widened as he saw a giant spectral being that appeared out of nowhere behind Itachi. It resembled a yamabushi with a tengu mask. In one hand was a long and giant sword.

Wisdom growled and sent more rocks that shot up from the ground. The specter shielded Itachi with its giant hand that simply shrugged off the assault. The specter moved towards Wisdom.

"The final technique of the Mangekyou Sharingan, Susanoo, manifesting a specter with its Totsuka sword will bind what it cuts into an alternate dimension, trapping it in a Genjutsu state. That fate is what awaits you, Fallen." said Itachi.

Wisdom growled and shot more and more pillars of stone but Susanoo continuously blocked the attacks. It then swung its sword down and Wisdom looked down at the cut. He then screamed as he vanished. Itachi collapsed on his knees as the specter vanished while a bit of blood fell from his eyes.

He used a bit of his chakra to heal the injuries he suffered from the fight. These Fallen Homunculi were among the strongest opponents he had faced and it was so rare for him to be injured like this. A sudden sound was heard. He was up on his feet instantly.

He pulled out his kunai and looked around. That was when he was knocked back. Out of nowhere a dark figure slugged him in the gut than slammed him into the ground. He rolled over the ground to get on his back and looked up at his attacker.

His eyes widened when his Sharingan eyes gazed into the empty red eyes of Sin.

"How nice to see you again." said Sin.

Itachi grunted and jumped at him. He first punches were easily blocked and parried by Sin. The Homunculus wrapped one arm around Itachi's and twisted it. Itachi was on his knees and Sin quickly kneed him in the gut and slammed him down.

"How sad for Wisdom. Too spend all of eternity in an alternate dimension your eyes created." said Sin.

"Sin!" shouted a voice.

Sin looked to see Jiraiya appear. Adoration and Mourn jumped behind their master and glared at the humans.

"Jiraiya, how nice to see you again. The last time we met you at Ferocity's mercy. How I hate unfinished business." said Sin smirking at him.

"This ends now, Sin." said Jiraiya.

"You are absolutely right, Jiraiya of the Sannin. It does end now." said Sin.

He held out his hand and showed three red stones resting in his palm.

"One stone created by the foolish elders that lusted for power, another created by the souls of the Reaper Village, the foolish Kurians allowing themselves to be overcome by their own arrogance, and lastly the stone of the Hidden Rain Village, created by the surviving rebels that followed Pain." said Sin.

Jiraiya and Itachi were on guard as they saw the red stones.

'That's not right. There should be four stones. Where's the other one?' thought Jiraiya.

Sin smirked. He opened his mouth revealing teeth similar to Kisame and Zabuza's. He shoved the stones into his mouth and swallowed them. His muscles began and veins began pulse and bulge, his eyes were even darker red and his hair began to flow like it had a life of its own.

Jiraiya and Itachi backed away slightly from the incredible source of power that emanating from Sin. The monstrous Homunculus looked at them with a evil grin.

"Itachi, we have to get out of here, now." said Jiraiya.

"Agreed." said Itachi.

"Leaving so soon? How rude." said Sin.

With a flash of red light Jiraiya and Itachi found themselves trapped as walls made of stone sprouted from the ground.

'He didn't even clap his hands. The stones have greatly increased his power.' thought Jiraiya.

"I must admit it's been fun playing with you. Ever since I started in my quest for the stones I learned so many things about this world. Jiraiya among all the opponents I have fought you were always the most pathetic." said Sin.

He walked towards them while his fingers changed into claws. Itachi prepared his Sharingan.

"Itachi, don't'! You'll use up your vision and your chakra. We're not strong enough to face him." said Jiraiya stopping him.

Itachi complied with his request. Sin chuckled as he watched this.

"Itachi, you don't seem to exhaust your eye sight even faster. That must mean you know the fate of your younger sibling." said Sin taunting him.

Itachi only glared at him with silent hatred. Sin chuckled again.

"That's enough, Sin. You're fight is with me." said Jiraiya.

He quickly made a hand sign.

"Summoning Jutsu: Sage Mode!" he shouted.

He was engulfed in a puff of smoke. The smoke cleared to reveal Jiraiya with two toads sitting on his shoulder. His appearance had changed as well; face was now more toad like with longer marks along the sides of his face, a goatee, a larger nose with warts, and webbed hands and feet.

Mourn and Adoration looked with raised eyebrows at the sudden transformation. Sin's Ultimate Eye ability showed him that Jiraiya's strength had greatly increased. Jiraiya placed himself between the Homunculi and Itachi.

"Itachi, get out of here and warn the village now!" shouted Jiraiya.

Itachi nodded reluctantly and jumped over the wall. Sin narrowed his eyes and Mourn flew after the fleeing Uchiha. Sin turned his eyes to Jiraiya.

"Is that all? You plan to stall for time to allow him to warn your village? It won't make a difference." said Sin smirking.

"We'll see about that. I know that Naruto and Alphonse have trained in the art that can destroy you." said Jiraiya.

"They can but they will only fail. There is one more stone out there I intend to devour and when that happens my power will be far to great even for them." said Sin.

"We'll see about that!" said Jiraiya.

"No, you won't." said Sin.

Jiraiya quickly formed hand seals while the two toads on his shoulders began shooting oil.

"Hermit's Art: Goemon!" shouted Jiraiya.

He let loose a stream of fire from his mouth and the entire area was engulfed in flames. However when it cleared Sin was unarmed because of a crimson barrier surrounded him. Sin smirked and three pale white tentacles sprouted from his back and continued to grow. The end of the tails began twist and consort. The end began to lengthen as it overlapped the end until the end of the tails resembled three fat heads with bulbous pink eyes with giant teeth.

He thrust the tails ahead and they flew at Jiraiya. The hermit avoided the monstrous heads. Opening their jaws they found themselves tasting gravel and debris as Jiraiya avoided them. Jiraiya landed on the ground and looked to see the tailed heads come at him again. This time they released streams of red water at him.

He quickly formed a set of hand seals.

"Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld!"

The entire area was engulfed in a giant swamp and Jiraiya plunged into the clear water escaping the poisonous red water that fell upon him. Sin looked around with narrowed eyes trying to locate his enemy. His body glowed with red energy and instantly the swamp water became ice.

"Super Great Ball Rasengan!"

Sin spun around when he saw a massive variant of the Rasengan even larger than Ferocity. His eyes' widened as the barrier blocked the attack but the force sent him flying back. He looked up and saw Jiraiya in the air falling down upon him. He blocked the first punch and slammed his head into Jiraiya's head.

Jiraiya staggered back and tried to punch Sin but the Homunculus grabbed his wrist. He smirked as the red tattoos on his body glowed red. Jiraiya did not even have time to react, for his fore arm exploded, what was left of it fell off his upper arm his arm. He staggered as the ground beneath was covered with blood.

"You underestimated me, Jiraiya. Did you really believe your skills would even be able to scratch me? How many times did Naruto, Alphonse, or I tell you fools only an Alchemist can kill me, not a Shinobi? You and the others are mere fleas to us." said Sin.

With flash of red energy a giant crack in the ground appeared behind Jiraiya. Deep inside the crack was a stream of red water.

"The abyss is filled with red water. A mere human body like this would dissolve instantly." said Sin.

His fingers lengthened into sharp lances. Jiraiya was on his knee as more blood came out.

"Damn you, Sin." he managed to say.

"Jiraiya, this place is your grave." said Sin.

He sent his fingers forward and Jiraiya barely had time to blink as the lances pierced his torso. The toads vanished Jiraiya reverted back to his normal form. He fell into the abyss while his vision was engulfed by memories of the past. One last thought came to him.

'Naruto, this is the end for me. You must be the one to end this. I am proud of you as would be your parents.' This was his last thought before he hit the river of red water.

Sin looked down at the abyss with a smirk.

"Now do you understand, Jiraiya, at long last the power to defy the Gate itself is mine." said Sin.

9345743956475634853

Itachi was sprinting through the forest towards Konoha. He gasped for breath as he tried to keep up the speed he was at. Behind him, Mourn's voice cut through the forest like a scythe.

"What's up Itachi? Leaving so soon? Why though, not like you have a family to go home to!"

He didn't reply, he just kept running.

Mourn, about 500 meters back, landed on a thick tree branch. He looked around, a smirk on his face. Itachi hid behind a tree to avoid being seen due to the huge gap in between the trees that revealed him. Mourn called out. "You know, if there's one thing you brother was good at, it was making a complete fool of himself! I only wish you got to see him before Sin lost interest in keeping that worthless brat around!"

Itachi grit his teeth.

"You really need to work on your brotherly instincts! I mean honestly, your little bro works hard and runs home to show mommy and daddy how well he did, but one problem there, there is no mommy and daddy, and when there was they kept praising you and leaving him in the dust!" Mourn kept yelling. "Not exactly a brotherly relationship, and I'd know, I have four siblings!"

Itachi too ka deep breath, and began to silently climb the tree.

"Still haven't gotten it through your thick head yet? I guess nothing can affect a guy who guts his entire family like fish!" Mourn kept yelling. "Did you have a girl friend? Did she feel 'your' kunai cut her skin open and dig right to the bone? Did you gut her like the rest?"

Itachi didn't respond. He slowly stood up, drawing a kunai as Mourn moved closer.

"I guess this is it for the last Uchiha! Wish I could say they had a good run but with how you and Sasuke turned out I'll just keep my mouth shut." Mourn said.

As Mourn leaped onto a tree 200 meters away, Itachi attached a note bomb to his kunai.

"Why are you even here Itachi? No matter what you touch, it dies. Your brother, Jiraiya, everything." Mourn said. "And guess whats on top of our list pretty boy? The big leaf on the tree, the most hated place in Fire Country, Konoha." He smirked. "Any sick idiot who tried to get rid of that place lost big time, but I guess that's where Father is different from them, he can actually get something done instead of standing there talking a big game."

As Mourn leaped onto the tree next to Itachi's, Itachi still hidden from view, he said. "Sure, talking can scare somebody and make you look good, but it's all...." He slowly drew a long curved knife. "..About...." He looked at the tree Itachi was hidden behind. "Execution!"

Itachi ducked just in time as Mourn leaped forward and sliced through the tree completely, making the top half fall. Itachi then got up and caught the blade as it came down towards his skull. He pushed Mourn back and took three quick steps back to avoid three more swings. He then caught the blade again and sent it glancing away. Itachi said as he kept parrying strikes. "One thing I forgot to mention about your siblings Mourn."

"And what's that?!"

"We can kill them." Itachi said with a smirk. "Ferocity, Malice, Wisdom, and your next. It's just a matter of you freaks showing yourselves, and seeing as you all have an ego bigger then the Hokage Mountain it shouldn't be too hard to take care of you."

Mourn growled. "So, you want us to show ourselves? Be careful what you wish for Uchiha, you might just get it!"

He then leaped forward, stabbing, slashing, and kicking while Itachi backed up, parrying or dodging blows. Mourn managed to land a kick to Itachi's gut, sending him flying, but the Uchiha flipped in mid air and landed on a branch, half crouched. Mourn leaped at him and swung both kunai down at Itachi, who grabbed Mourn's wrists and kept the blades inches from his face. Itachi then kneed Mourn in the gut, and then released one wrist, gripping the other with both hands, turned while keeping his hands on the wrist, and pulled down wards when the arm was stretched over Itachi's right shoulder.

Mourn grunted in pain and held back a scream as his arm bent at an awkward angle, a sickening crack splitting the air. Itachi let go and spun away. The arm popped back into place, and Mourn snarled. "You're really starting to piss me off!"

"I try my best." Itachi shrugged innocently.

Mourn growled. "So, you think your funny, eh? I have a good one for you to hear. What happens when you mix your face with my claws!?"

He then reared back, and began to transform. His skin was shredded and replaced by black scales, claws burst from his fingers and toes, a long tail shot out of the base of his spine and formed a large blade at the end, a set of bat like wings erupted from his shoulder blades, he grew several feet, and his eyes became entirely red. He now towered over Itachi, in the form of a large black dragon/human.

Itachi blinked. "Um....you look nice."

Mourn leaped forward, bringing his tail down towards Itachi, who side stepped and leaped onto another tree branch as the one he was on moments ago was shattered to splinters by the tail. Mourn landed on the ground below, and spun, bringing his large clawed foot up in a round house kick against the trunk of the tree Itachi was on. The trunk was splintered and shattered, the top part began to topple over. Itachi leaped off of it and landed on the ground 50 feet away.

But then Mourn appeared right infront of him as Itachi's right foot touched the ground. Itachi immediately leaped back in time to avoid a claw from cutting him to pieces. Mourn leaped after him at amazing speeds and swung his left foot up to cut Itachi in half at the waist, but Itachi put one hand on Mourn's knee and hoisted himself over the leg, and landed as the kick missed entirely, sending Mourn off balance. Itachi then sent a round house kick at Mourn's chest as the dragon creature tried to rebalance himself.

Mourn was sent back a few feet by the kick, but remained on his feet. He growled and leaped forward. He and Itachi exchanged blows, mostly with Itachi dodging them or having to block the lightest of them, seeing as the strongest attacks would be strong enough to shatter his bones entirely. Itachi leaped back after about thirty seconds of fighting, gasping for breath. He had gone past his limit when using the Amaterasu technique; and Susanoo had nearly made him collapse entirely, now he was close to just dying from exhaustion.

He looked over his shoulder, in the general direction Konoha is in. 'Shit.......got to get out of here......'

"Feeling a little tired?" Mourn sneered. "Let me help."

He then leaped forward in a black blur. Before Itachi could react Mourn landed an upper cut to his jaw, and then kicked him in the gut hard enough to send him flying over 100 feet away. A few moments after he landed, he rolled over and vomited onto the ground. He coughed as he got up. "Damn it."

"That little scuffle with Wisdom, rest his soul, left you a little tired seeing as you move about as fast as that weak brother of yours." Mourn said. "The great Itachi Uchiha reduced to this, still have to give you props for taking down Wisdom, but now I have to end this."

He began to form hand seals. "Shadow Style: Death Fog."

He reared back and then shot a jet of black smoke from his mouth.

Itachi's eyes widened as the smoke cleared the distance in moments, and he accidently breathed in a lung full of the smoke .He coughed and fell to his knees, one hand covering his mouth and nose. The smoke retracted ,and Mourn said. "The death fog remains inside of you, and will slowly begin to eat you from the inside out. If you don't get it out, in a few days......" He smirked. "Splatter."

He laughed as he turned and began to walk away. "I'll leave you, seeing as you'll die before anybody helps you anyways. Fare well, Uchiha."

He vanished in a blur of black.

Itachi growled as he coughed again, this time coughing up blood. His entire insides were burning as the death fog began to eat away at him.

He collapsed, still coughing.

'So, this is how it ends.' He thought. 'Always thought I'd die fighting, just never knew I'd die by poison.'

Suddenly, two small forms hopped down infront of him.

He managed to look up a bit, and see two toads, larger then regular toads infront of him before he blacked out.

2342378432465346523764523723654723423

Haku and Trisha each placed a flower on Zabuza's grave. They remembered all the times they had spent with him after he saved their lives. Naruto watched them from the distance.

'It's sad. Without Zabuza they both seem lost.' said Ed.

'Of course they feel that way, Ed.' said Dea slapping the back of his head.

"Naruto!" shouted a voice.

He looked and saw Gide running up to him.

"What's up, Gide?" asked Naruto.

"Hurry! The Hokage wants' to speak with us!" shouted Gide grabbing him by the arm.

Naruto barely had a chance to blink before Gide dragged him all the way to the Hokage's tower.

4235345345345435435435

Tsunade had her head down as the genin and jounin gathered in front of her desk. Everyone looked concerned and waited for her to speak. She looked up at them and everyone could her sad eyes.

"As of one hour ago Itachi Uchiha returned to the village from scouting mission he and Jiraiya took to the Hidden Rain Village to determine the location of the Fallen. He returned with a vast spreading poison that was only barely contained and his rescuers told us one happened. Jiraiya of the Sannin was killed in action." said Tsunade.

The entire room was silent. Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief. It was just this morning that Jiraiya said he was going on a recon mission.

"According to his rescuers the Fallen attacked them in the village. After Itachi defeated the Fallen Wisdom they encountered Sin. Jiraiya and Itachi tried their best but according to eye witnesses Sin devoured four of the five Philosopher's Stones which increased his power drastically. Jiraiya bought Itachi some time but he was killed by Sin and Itachi was nearly killed by the Fallen Mourn.

The base of operations was confirmed to be in the Hidden Rain Village and it is confirmed now that four of the Fallen Homunculi are dead. Sin has now become more than just a threat to the elemental nations; he's now a threat to the entire world. The mission I have is volunteer only, hunt down the Sin and the Fallen and kill them. No one should feel obligated to join this mission, for this could be the last mission you have before the end.

If any wish to join this mission step forward." said Tsunade.

The room was silent before Naruto and Alphonse stepped forward, followed Shizune, the Hunter Nin, Team Kurenai, Team Gai, and Team Asuma. Almost every jounin followed as well. Tsunade nodded.

"Very well, the war begins now."

243243432432423432432432234

After the teams had left, Tsunade dismissed Shizune, telling her to prepare for the upcoming mission. As soon as the assistant left, Tsunade slowly reached under her desk and produced a bottle of Sake that Jiraiya himself had actually given to her before he had gone on the mission that had claimed his life. She put one hand on the tip to open the bottle, but she squeezed too hard and the bottle shattered in her hand. She didn't bother to pick up the pieces or to tend to her now bleeding hands; she just collapsed out of her chair, leaning against the desk, tears staining her face as she kept herself from screaming in anguish.

She looked up at the wall behind her desk, to where pictures from the old days, when she and Jiraiya had been genin hung. There were pictures of Jiraiya laughing with one arm around Tsunade and Orochimaru (she didn't know why Orochimaru had been smiling in that until she found out he was most likely gay), Tsunade having Jiraiya in a head lock while Orochimaru stood behind them.

She started to wish she never put them up.

As much as Jiraiya had annoyed her, both in her child hood and up to today, but it had all merely been fun and games. Right from him annoying her in the academy to hitting on her when they were genin, she had actually liked him just a tiny bit. She looked to a cupboard and opened it. She withdrew a scroll, and her eyes narrowed.

'I was saving this just for the one person who would piss me off the most.' She put it into her pocket. 'Sin will do just fine.'

2789346782346267567576

End of chapter!


End file.
